Side to side
by Nizzie
Summary: Alors que la discorde règne en maitre à Shiganshina, Levi et son Escadron se lancent à la recherche d'un émetteur, propriété dérobée du gang responsable de la plupart des soucis de la cité. À défaut de ne pas parvenir à trouver ladite machine, ils tombent sur quelque chose de bien plus intriguant... AU, Violence, Ereri/Riren
1. Rencontre

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Je me lance aujourd'hui dans la publication de "Side to side", un projet qui a mit du temps à voir le jour, mais qui à finalement décidé de pointer le bout de son nez ! Je voudrais, avant toute chose, remercier la fanfiction qui m'a particulièrement donné envie de poster celle-ci, j'ai nommé "My Beautiful Beast" de Easyan. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir son travail de qualité, elle est vraiment très douée, et malgré la longueur qui pourrait en faire reculer plus d'un, je vous assure que ça vaut le détour. Si il y a des ressemblances, je m'en excuse par avance.**

 **Enfin, je ne ferais pas durer cette petite note plus longtemps et vous laisse à la lecture de ma fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous procurera autant de plaisir à lire qu'elle ne m'en a donné à écrire.**

* * *

\- « Oh bordel. »

Les deux silhouettes se distinguaient parmi les débris. L'intégralité de la zone avait été dévastée, seul un bâtiment avait survécu à la catastrophe et c'est sur le toit de ce dernier que se trouvaient nos deux protagonistes. Il y avait des cadavres à moitié calcinés sur la moitié ouest du secteur, des flaques de sang un peu partout et surtout une grande cavité en plein milieu de ce qui était la place centrale de la ville.

\- « Comme tu dis, répliqua un grand blond. Écoute Levi, on doit retrouver l'émetteur, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Retrouve l'Escadron en bas de l'immeuble et commence à fouiller les décombres. Je m'occupe du reste de l'équipe, on va se répartir sur la zone. »

Levi se recula, il était habitué à gérer les désastres qui régnaient dans sa ville depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, étant le sous-chef de ce qui pourrait le plus se rapprocher du GIGN : le Bataillon Ailé. Jamais il n'avait eu diriger une opération aussi risquée. Le plus grand ennemi de la cité, le clan H, faisait rage auprès des citoyens. Erwin, le major de l'Escadron, avait remué ciel et terre en compagnie de son équipe pour les retrouver. Malgré cela, le caporal ne laissait transparaitre aucun signe de frayeur ou d'indécision. Son visage avait toujours cet air ennuyé. Il souffla :

\- « Arrête de t'en faire Erwin, on va les trouver ces enfoirés.

\- Ce n'est pas le but d'aujourd'hui. On les cherchera plus tard l'important Levi, c'est l'émetteur. Retrouve-le, tu sais à quel point il est indispensable. S'il tombe entre leurs mains, c'est fini.

\- C'est bon Erwin, déblatère pas tes conneries encore et encore, j'ai lu le rapport. Ça sera vite fait, bien fait. Je prends Hanji avec moi.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna le major.

\- C'est amplement suffisant, crois-moi. Cette… femme, a l'énergie et la puissance d'une dizaine de recrues. Ce soir, on revient au bureau et on règle ça. On l'aura, ton foutu l'émetteur. »

Sur ces mots, le soldat se retourna dans un mouvement théâtral, faisant voler l'arrière de son long manteau noir, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier de service. Il se hâta jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avant de retrouver son Escadron composé d'une petite dizaine de personnes. Dans leurs locaux ils avaient un peu plus d'effectifs, mais seule une petite partie avait les qualifications nécessaires pour aller sur le terrain de missions aussi importantes.

\- « Magne toi, on y va, cracha le caporal en tirant sur la manche de la jeune femme. »

Cette dernière était à moitié endormie contre le mur. Elle sursauta suite à ce contact.

\- « Maintenant ? Mais, et Erwin on en fait quoi ?

\- C'est pas nos affaire, allez bouge-toi quatr'yeux, on n'a pas que ça à foutre.

\- C'est parce qu'il m'adore qu'il dit ça ! claironna t'elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comme pour justifier le langage de son camarde devant les autres de l'équipe. Allons-y mon petit Levi ! »

La jeune femme l'entraina un peu plus loin en sautillant, vers le quartier sud. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et grogna :

\- « Écoute moi bien Hanji, la prochaine fois que tu me ridiculises devant mon équipe, je te fais bouffer tes lunettes, compris ?

\- Ce que tu peux être ronchon Levi… marmonna t'elle, je devrais t'appeler Grincheux, tu sais comme le nain dans Blanche-Nei…

Le petit brun la transperçait de ses yeux polaires, elle ne put retenir un frisson de peur suite à ce contact visuel improbable. Et en lui assignant une petite tape sur l'épaule elle bougonna :

\- « …C'est bon, je plaisantais. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers les décombres d'un bâtiment abandonné. De larges traces de balles recouvraient l'un des seuls murs encore intacts. Hanji dansa jusqu'à ce dernier, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Elle effleura la cloison et regarda derrière : deux cadavres gisaient sur le sol. La demoiselle réajusta ses lunettes avant de sortir une sorte de machine, elle appuya sur le bouton du milieu.

\- « Alors ?

\- …Nan, rien dans le secteur. »

Levi s'approcha doucement des cadavres et regarda leurs visages. Il fronça les sourcils :

\- « Leurs gueules ne me dit rien. Ils doivent faire partie du gang, mais je ne comprends pas qui ils combattaient. Des civils armés ? Tch, ça m'étonnerais t'as un éclair de génie, la binoclarde ?

\- Quelqu'un qui possédait l'émetteur, un gars qui jouait au héros, une vieille dispute de clans… Les possibilités sont infinies.

\- Fini les spéculations, on se bouge, on retrouve ce foutu émetteur. Plus tôt je serais rentré chez moi, plus vite je pourrais me reposer. »

La guerrière leva les yeux au ciel et recueuillit un peu d'ADN de l'un des deux morts et prit une photo de la scène morbide. Ils s'activèrent, leur récepteur toujours à l'affut du moindre signal. Leur quête fut plus longue qu'il n'y paraissait, ils déblayèrent la zone, la passant au peigne fin dans l'espoir indicible de déceler ne serait-ce qu'un faible signal, leur indiquant que l'objet de leur convoitise se trouvais dans le coin.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Hanji souffla du nez bruyamment pour exprimer son mécontentement.

\- « C'est à se demander s'ils n'ont pas réussi à le récupérer finalement ! Nan, mais sans rire, ça fait je-ne-sais combien de minutes qu'on se tanne à chercher un truc qu'on ne trouvera probablement ja…

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, l'interrompit-elle. »

Levi avait repéré le signal de l'émetteur sur la machine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Hanji tressaillit de nervosité et tapa des deux mains pour exprimer sa joie.

\- « Latitude 31 longitude 56. On se bouge. »

Elle ne se fit pas priée. En un instant ils se mirent à courir vers l'endroit précis. Les signaux augmentaient de plus en plus Hanji était fébrile, ses petites mains serraient avec fermeté son automatique mais son stress se manifestait par ses clignements d'yeux incessants. Levi, imperturbable et en pleine forme malgré la grosse journée de travail qu'il venait d'accomplir, galopait avec une agilité inhumaine. On entendait à peine le bruit de ses bottes contre le goudron défoncé par les secousses qu'avait produit l'explosion. Après cinq minutes de course effrénée, ils arrivèrent près du point où le signal avait été repéré : c'était un champ de ruines. Une large trainée de sang formait une ligne droite vers les décombres. Le signal provenait de cet amas de rocs. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil rapide avant de s'atteler à retrouver ce foutu émetteur. Alors qu'ils enlevaient les rochers et vieux débris, ils déterrèrent une main. La machine s'affola, Levi écarquilla les yeux.

\- « Putain de merde… »

Ils continuèrent en se hâtant d'autant plus. Ils découvrirent un jeune homme manifestement mort, et couvert de blessures. Sa jambe droite avait été comprimée par une roche très lourde et semblait paralysée. Son visage avait la moitié brûlée et l'autre recouverte par ses longs cheveux collés par le sang. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et son bras droit avait une fracture ouverte. L'os sortait complétement de son lieu d'origine. Sans parler des diverses ecchymoses et plaies qui couvraient l'intégralité de son corps.

\- « Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? chuchota t'elle.

\- Tu trouves un homme écrasé sous un amas de rochers, et tu penses réellement qu'il… »

Pendant qu'il s'exprimait, Levi vérifia dans le doute son rythme cardiaque en plaçant ses doigts sous sa gorge. Il laissa échapper un petit souffle de surprise. Il respirait et percevait un pouls. Très faible, certes, mais il était là.

\- « Il… il est vivant, balbutia le caporal.

Le présumé mort attrapa d'un coup le poignet de son sauveur. Le cœur de ce dernier manqua un battement. Son visage imperceptible prit une teinte légèrement plus blanche que d'habitude. Il se pencha sur le corps à peine animé, inquiet. Le blessé entre-ouvra son seul bon œil et murmura :

\- « Va t'en... » soupira t'il avant de perdre connaissance à nouveau.

Hanji jeta un coup d'œil paniqué aux alentours, pensant qu'une menace se trouvait derrière eux. Mais rien ne vint. Levi souleva le corps endormi et ankylosé comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

\- « On l'emmène au labo.

\- Mais Levi, on fait quoi pour l'émetteur ? On n'a pas le temps…

\- T'as toujours pas compris ? C'est LUI l'émetteur, cracha t'il en lui montrant l'appareil qui s'alarmait tant il était près du blessé. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient au laboratoire d'Hanji. Cette dernière était réputée dans son Escadron pour être polyvalente, bien qu'assez spéciale au prime abord, elle possédait de nombreuses cordes à son arc. Tantôt médecin, tantôt scientifique. Et enfin et surtout : une guerrière très compétente. Tous les autres la craignait, son air excentrique et ses manières sortants de la norme leur faisait peur. Seul son Escadron savait à quel point c'était une femme incroyable. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des seules personnes au monde que Levi pouvait supporter (bien qu'il la menaçait sans cesse tant elle pouvait se montrer agaçante parfois).

Ils étaient tous les deux devant le corps du jeune homme. Sa respiration était régulière, comme apaisée. Il avait été soigné avec précaution, lavé, et déposé là. Levi interrogea du regard la jeune scientifique :

\- « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, il va s'en sortir… C'est, plutôt étrange, on dirait qu'il se soigne tout seul… »

Levi haussa un sourcil. Elle poursuivit :

\- « Alors que je m'occupais de son bras droit, la partie de son visage qui était calcinée s'est comme… régénérée. Je sais que ça paraît dingue, je me suis donc permise de recueillir un peu de son ADN. »

Elle marqua une pause, semblant farfouiller au fond de la poche de sa blouse blanche. Le brun s'impatientait, il claqua sa langue contre son palais :

\- « Et ?

\- Ah ! Le voilà ! s'exalta t'elle en brandissant le petit flacon. Je l'ai fait analysé. Nous attendons encore les résultats mais je suis sûre qu'il est spécial.

\- Tch, évidemment qu'il est spécial : ce gamin s'est fait écrasé par plusieurs tonnes de roches et vu l'état dans lequel on l'a récupéré, il avait sacrément dû se battre avant. C'est un miracle qu'il soit en vie.

\- Tu as prévenu Erwin ?

\- Il est en chemin. »

Hanji faisait les cents pas dans la petite pièce close. La douce lumière du crépuscule remplissait la salle, Levi attrapa un tabouret et se plaça au chevet du jeune homme, posant son coude sur le petit matelas. Sa tête se plaça nonchalamment contre sa paume, il observait l'endormi. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, Erwin était haletant, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! »

Derrière lui se tenait une petite femme aux cheveux coupés courts. Ses petits yeux pétillaient de malice. Elle était d'une beauté rare et pure, comme sortie d'un conte de fée. Ils s'approchèrent du corps de l'inconnu.

\- « Vous avez retrouvé l'émetteur ? fit le major. »

Levi pointa le jeune homme du bout du nez. Le grand blond paraissait complétement perdu. Le caporal souffla lentement du nez avant de se prononcer :

\- « Lorsque nous le cherchions, notre détecteur s'est affolé. Il indiquait que l'émetteur se trouvait parmi les décombres d'une vieille bâtisse. C'est là que nous l'avons découvert. On pense qu'il l'a avalé pour éviter que le gang ne le récupère, avant de s'être fait ensevelis par les rochers.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il ait réussit à rester en vie, murmura la jeune demoiselle, effacée derrière Erwin.

\- Pas tant que ça, ma petite Petra ! carillonna Hanji. On pense qu'il a certaines aptitudes de régénération. J'ai essayé de supprimer le fait qu'il émette ses rayons, afin que le gang n'ait plus autant de facilité à le poursuivre. C'était impossible, vraiment. Alors j'ai fait en sorte de brouiller le maximum de ses ondes.

\- C'est du bon travail… Merci à vous deux.

Hanji acquiesça. Leurs regards se portèrent vers Levi. Ses prunelles étaient vissées sur le jeune homme. Une curiosité maladive le forçait à scruter l'endormi. Ses traits étaient fins, ses paupières étaient délicatement fermées. Le médecin avait dit vrai : la moitié brûlée s'était complétement soignée. Comment était-ce possible ? Seule une petite entaille demeurait sur son arcade sourcilière droite. Il effleura cette dernière en penchant légèrement sa tête, inconditionnellement curieux de savoir comment un tel phénomène pouvait-il se produire.

\- « Levi ? fit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

\- Quoi ? cracha t'il, agacé qu'on l'ait interrompu dans ses pensées. »

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent vers le jeune homme. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Le deuxième était légèrement engourdi et se refermait toutes les secondes, probablement la partie qui avait été calcinée. Erwin se précipita près de lui, posant un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- « Mon garçon tu m'entends ?

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il papillonnait des yeux, apparemment il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à engager une discussion. L'inconnu eut un sursaut de panique, il releva son buste d'un seul coup, se mettant ainsi en position assise. La couverture qui le protégeait glissa, laissant apparaître son thorax. Il s'observa et palpa l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Un léger renflement pouvait s'apercevoir. Le jeune homme souffla de soulagement avant de se laisser retomber sur son matelas.

\- « Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Hanji au creux de son oreille.

\- E… Eren, bredouilla ce dernier. »

Levi n'avait pas esquissé le moindre de geste alors que le reste du groupe était complétement affolé. Eren laissa trainer ses yeux dans chaque recoin de la pièce, comme s'il scannait chaque particule environnante. Son visage figé et concentré paraissait imperturbable. Il s'arrêta une seconde de trop sur les iris de son sauveur. Un léger frisson lui parcouru le long de l'échine : quel regard intimidant. Par réflexe, il aurait dû baisser les yeux, mais ils se scrutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent être des heures. Il fut ramené à la réalité alors qu'Erwin continua son interrogatoire :

\- « Il va falloir que tu nous fournisses des explications, je vais te poser des questions et il faudra que tu me…

\- Je regrette, mais je ne pourrais rien vous dire.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Erwin.

\- Écoute gamin, ragea Levi. On fait partie du Bataillon Ailé, on représente la justice, alors tu peux et tu dois nous dire tout ce que tu sais pour que nous puissions en savoir plus sur ce foutu émetteur. Et si tu as des infos concernant le gang responsable de l'attentat, ça ne serait pas de refus. Mais ne commence pas à jouer les rebelles de mes deux et crache le morceau.

\- On m'a appris à ne rien dire à mon sujet. Surtout pas à des inconnus. Comment est ce que je peux être sûr que vous êtes de la justice ? suspecta t'il les yeux plissés. »

Il s'approcha de lui, les yeux dans les yeux et souffla un rictus aux coins des lèvres :

\- « Le truc c'est qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis, morveux. »

\- « Raaah, excuse le Eren, loua la scientifique, il n'est vraiment pas très doué pour parler avec les gens. Je me présente, je suis Hanji. Nous faisons effectivement partie intégrante du Bataillon Ailé. Voici Erwin Smith, notre major, précisa t'elle en montrant de la main le blond. Il a dirigé la mission qui a permis de _te_ sauver la vie. Le clan Hakai-teki, dit « H », qui a essayé de te tuer est notre cible depuis des années maintenant. On a bien réussi à déceler qui était leur leader, mais leur base reste introuvable, et tous les otages n'ont rien voulu nous dire et sont restés silencieux à tous les interrogatoires auxquels on les a soumis avant de sombrer dans le mutisme éternel. Auparavant, ils ne nous posaient que des problèmes mineurs, quelques agressions par-ci par-là, mais rien de très grave. Ce matin, ils ont détruit en l'espace de dix minutes une grande partie de Shiganshina ce qui a entrainé la mort de dizaine de milliers de citoyens. L'Escadron est arrivé trop tard.

\- Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais je suis déjà au courant de tout ça. Je vous rappelle que je faisais partie des décombres. »

Hanji replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, passablement agacé qu'il l'ait coupé en plein élan. Erwin prit le relais quant aux explications :

\- « Je vais essayer d'être bref. Nous savons que le clan H cherche depuis longtemps l'émetteur qui réside en toi. Nous n'avons jamais compris à quoi il pouvait servir mais nous supposons qu'il est extrêmement puissant. Il serait donc insensé de le laisser aux mains de ces individus. Il faut de toute urgence le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Peut-être que cet émetteur leur appartient, pourquoi vous ne les laissez pas régler cette histoire par eux-mêmes ? »

L'équipe fut chamboulée par cette réponse, à vrai dire, ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Ils suspectaient à présent Eren de faire partie du clan et d'avoir été abandonné à son triste sort. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il était en danger s'il n'expliquait pas le minimum de ce qu'il savait :

\- « Oh, je reconnais ce regard. Pour répondre à vos interrogations silencieuses : non, je ne suis pas membre du clan H. Je veux dire, vous m'avez bien regardé ? Et puis réfléchissez, si j'étais un des leurs, ils ne se battraient pas pour ce que j'ai en moi puisque, par extension, il leurs appartiendrait.

\- C'est logique, rétorqua Hanji.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu possède l'émetteur en toi ? »

Eren ne savait pas où se mettre. Il préféra rester silencieux.

Levi, qui jusque là avait su être plutôt discret, se releva de son tabouret si rapidement qu'il le fit tomber par terre dans un fracas assourdissant. Il claqua la porte en grognant des mots incompréhensibles. Eren était effrayé, il replia ses genoux contre son torse, replaçant la couverture sur son corps. Hanji lui tapota le dos :

\- « Petit, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est très important que tu nous dises ce que tu sais.

\- Et puis ne fais pas attention à Levi, murmura Petra de sa voix claire. Il a toujours été comme ça.

\- Bah techniquement je l'ai trouvé bien plus énervé que d'habitude… »

Les yeux de Petra semblaient foudroyer Hanji. Dans un mouvement de fermeture éclair, cette dernière se passa ses doigts sur sa bouche. Erwin s'avança :

\- « On va te garder en surveillance. Tu as subi un certain traumatisme, avec des blessures assez graves, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse gambader dans la rue. Le clan H pourrait déjà être à ta poursuite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras en sécurité dans cet hôpital, sourit Hanji. »

* * *

L'horloge murale faisait un bruit agaçant. Eren se releva. Il était seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Le blessé s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Deux soldats armés jusqu'aux dents gardaient l'entrée. Ils se retournèrent vivement :

\- « Retourne te coucher, petit. Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit gentiment l'un des combattants. »

Eren referma la porte.

\- « Tu parles d'une prison, marmonna t'il. »

Il chercha, parmi les armoires, des vêtements autres que sa blouse d'hôpital à se mettre sur le dos. Rien du tout. L'adolescent souffla d'énervement. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Il s'approcha de la porte et toqua :

\- « Excusez moi, chuchota t'il d'une voix plus gentille qu'à l'habitude, j'ai besoin de l'un de vous… »

Un des soldats rentra brusquement dans la pièce. Il referma la porte sur lui même et demanda avec bienveillance :

\- « Petit ? Tu… »

Eren, qui s'était caché dans un coin, l'assomma d'un coup de livre. Dans le doute, il lui envoya deux ou trois coups supplémentaires craignant qu'il ne se réveille.

\- « Je suis désolé… »

Il se crispa, déshabillant le pauvre soldat qui n'avait fait que son devoir. Pour ne pas lui ôter non plus toute sa dignité, le brun recouvra le corps de l'homme avec sa couverture, comme s'il dormait. Eren récupéra les armes blanches et le revolver du garde. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se promener dans les rues avec un AK47 sous le bras. Mieux valait préférer la discrétion. Ce que redoutais le plus Eren, était que l'autre garde ne vienne voir ce qui retenait son ami, alors il se hâta de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire.

L'adolescent se posa cinq secondes et se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas assommer le compère de celui au sol afin de s'enfuir en toute sécurité. Seulement, il manquait de renseignements. L'hôpital devait sûrement appartenir à ces gens qui s'étaient prétendus sauveurs, et vu comment l'homme étendu sur le sol était tanké lui et ses armes de combats, il ne préféra pas s'imaginer comment d'autres comme lui pouvaient l'attendre en bas.

Non, il était préférable de sauter par la fenêtre. Avec un peu de chance, Eren pourrait se jeter dans le feuillage d'un arbre non loin, ou descendre prudemment le long d'une gouttière ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer aux apprentis acrobates. Il fallait qu'il soit discret, rapide, efficace : un véritable guépard.

Il zieuta les recoins de sa petite chambre dans l'espoir de n'y trouver aucune caméra, mais il faisait trop sombre pour déceler quoique ce soit et Eren redoutait d'allumer la lumière. Il se rappela que le deuxième garde ne tarderait pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil s'il ne voyait pas son ami revenir. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Ce dernier ouvrit la fenêtre avec toute la douceur du monde. Il n'était pas question de faire un seul bruit. Le petit _clic_ lui indiquant que la lucarne s'ouvrait résonna en un écho dans la pièce.

Le coeur d'Eren se pétrifia. Il crut entendre des pas venant de l'extérieur de sa chambrée, mais c'était probablement son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours à cause du stress. Fausse interprétation ou réel bruit pouvant potentiellement causer sa perte, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'inconscient se décide à passer par la fenêtre.

Il balança ses jambes dans le vide, s'appuyant sur l'embrasure. C'était moins haut que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Heureusement, sa chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage, il put donc sauter sans trop se faire mal. On voyait que ce dernier avait des aptitudes en combat. Il se réceptionna en roulade, ses muscles se raidissant sous l'impact, mais il tint bon. Il se débrouillait franchement bien pour quelqu'un qui était dans un état lamentable il y a peu.

Ne voulant échapper a personne puisqu'il s'enfuyait en douce, sa curiosité le poussa à toiser l'édifice qui l'accueillait. C'était un énorme bloc de béton, scindé par une large porte d'entrée en verre qui laissait passer les rayons blanc des néons à travers la clarté blême de la nuit. On aurait dit un hôpital tout ce qui a de plus normal, aucun matériel militaire aux abords. Eren se demanda même un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé le danger qu'il fuyait mais il s'observa et se rappela ce garde armé jusqu'aux dents.

Il entendit des éclats de voix venant de la porte principale. Ni une, ni deux : il sprinta comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'aux rues voisines.

Il fallait absolument qu'Eren trouve un moyen de passer la nuit. Pour l'instant, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il avait refusé de se laisser interroger par ces prétendus soldats. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à avoir à vivre au crochet de la justice. Eren avait un passé très, atypique, dont il ne se souvenait pas très bien. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à des inconnus, aussi courageux soient-ils. Leurs intentions pouvaient sembler louables mais il n'était pas dupe.

L'adolescent tremblait de froid. La veste du militaire était restée à l'hôpital et trainait sur son dos un simple tee-shirt blanc et le pantalon du soldat. Les motifs camouflages le faisait se confondre parmi les arbres ce qui n'était pas plus mal, puisqu'Eren n'avait aucune envie de se démarquer du paysage. En fait il voulait paraître le plus « normal possible », chose ardue pour le garçon le plus étrange du pays.

Il fouilla les poches du pantalon : trois billets de vingt.

« Merci mon Dieu. » pensa t'il.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il errait dans la rue. Il avait tellement marché qu'il ne sentait presque plus ses jambes. Eren se laissa tomber sur le bord du trottoir, faisant choir ses jambes sur la route. Il n'avait même pas conscience de l'heure qu'il était, à vue de nez, environ cinq heures. Les derniers instants de la nuit donnaient au ciel une teinte moins ombrée et plus axée entre le bleu et le rouge. Le jeune homme n'avait plus de force, déjà qu'il était exténué par ses blessures, sa marche nocturne l'avait tué.

La tête, littéralement, dans les étoiles Eren commençait à s'assoupir. Un groupe de jeunes s'approcha de lui. Ils étaient sans aucun doute alcoolisés (ça se sentais d'ici), le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Il posa sa main là où il avait rangé son couteau, prêt à en découdre. Le groupe s'avança. Ils marmonnaient des trucs incompréhensibles. Eren se releva, et voulut s'en aller :

\- « Hé, tu vas où mon gars ? provoqua l'un deux, se discernant des autres par son allure carrée.

\- Ça te regarde ?

\- T'as dit quoi ? »

Eren s'avança d'autant plus :

\- « Je ne pense pas que t'as envie de savoir ça, alors soit gentil et passe ton chemin toi et ta bande de poivrots, répéta t'il.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré… cracha l'un d'eux. »

Il s'approcha du jeune effronté et essaya de lui décocher une droite. Une simple esquive et un coup de poing bien placé et le délinquant se retrouva à terre, complétement sonné. Eren sortit un couteau d'une des poches de son pantalon et murmura :

\- « Essayer seulement de me toucher et vous verrez à quel point je sais m'en servir. »

Le ronronnement d'une moto se fit entendre. Les regards paniqués des jeunes se tourna vers celle-ci. Eren avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, ils pétillaient sous le projecteur. L'homme, tout de noir vêtu, enleva son casque et cria presque :

\- « Eren ! »

Ce dernier reconnu Levi. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Il essaya de se sauver mais ce dernier l'attrapa et le força à monter sur sa moto.

\- « Accroche-toi. »

Eren n'avait d'autre choix que de se soustraire à la volonté du caporal. Levi lui donna son casque, il se retrouva tête nue. Ses cheveux impeccables volaient avec l'effet de la vitesse. Il hurla :

\- « Est-ce que t'es complétement inconscient ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à une heure pareille ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital. Je jure que je vais finir par te buter…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là alors ? répondit-il excédé, s'accrochant toujours au hanches de Levi. Je ne demandais rien à personne, moi ! Laisse moi partir !

\- Pourquoi, je... ? Oh putain, t'es vraiment pas croyable, sale mioche incapable. »

Il avait marmonné la fin de sa phrase et le vent avait empêché à Eren de l'entendre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, autant par l'adrénaline du combat qu'il avait engagé contre ces inconnus que par le fait que le caporal était venu le chercher. Pourtant, il avait voulu s'enfuir. Il l'avait tellement voulu mais le magnétisme du regard de Levi l'avait presque intimidé, presque hypnotisé. C'était une sensation nouvelle, entre le plaisant et le déplaisant. Eren secoua la tête, perturbé.

Ils avaient fini leur trajet et se retrouvèrent devant un magnifique édifice bordé par des dizaines d'arbres qui grimpaient très haut. Et alors qu'ils descendaient de la moto, Eren demanda, intimidé :

\- « Je ne vais pas rentrer, si ?

\- Non, je t'ai amené ici pour qu'on regarde la façade de mon immeuble. T'en a d'autres des questions connes, comme ça ? »

Il le poussa contre la porte de son immeuble, c'était très luxueux. Levi habitait au dernier étage. Et alors qu'Eren avait toujours été une personne réputée dans son entourage pour être imperturbable, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait alors qu'il rentrait dans l'ascenseur avec le caporal. Une sensation étrange bougea son estomac de son lieu d'origine, Eren se rassura en disant que cet homme était « le meilleur soldat de tous les temps » et que rien que son aura était impressionnante alors c'était normal d'être un peu remué.

\- « Arrête de faire ça. »

Les pensées de l'adolescent se stoppèrent à la seconde près.

\- « Je te… pardon ? bégaya t'il.

\- Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée avec moi. J'ai bien vu à quel point t'es un cinglé, ça se voyait dans tes yeux ! »

Sa voix avait monté en puissance à la fin de sa phrase. Eren était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction :

\- « En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- En quoi ça, me regarde ? Mais t'es complétement con ou tu le fais exprès ? T'es recherché comme un bout de viande par tous les gars du clan H et toi tu te balades comme une jeune fille en fleur à cinq heures du mat' tout seul ! Et en plus tu cherches la merde avec des mecs qui ne t'ont rien demandé ! À quel point tu aimes l'adrénaline pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles sérieux ?

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes. Hébété, Eren resta quelques secondes dans l'élévateur avant de le suivre.

\- « Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'est ton problème ! Tu me gueules dessus comme si j'étais qu'un enfant !

\- Mais parce que tu es un gamin, Eren ! La justice a besoin de toi pour détruire ces mecs et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est t'échapper… putain, les gosses comme toi ça me rends malade ! »

Levi avait l'air sur le point d'exploser. Sa voix se voulait tellement autoritaire qu'Eren se sentait comme écrasé. Levi s'approcha du comptoir de sa salle à manger et attrapa un paquet de cigarettes. Il en porta une à sa bouche avant de l'allumer sur le balcon. Eren n'osait même pas s'asseoir sur le canapé d'angle qui trônait dans le coin du salon. Tout était impeccable, pas un grain de poussière, pas une tâche. Le noir et le blanc dominaient le salon. De splendides baies vitrées laissaient passer la lumière de la nuit et des étoiles. Eren observait du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Levi.

\- « Tu vas camper dans mon salon ? Ramène-toi, vociféra le petit brun. »

Eren s'approcha doucement de la porte vitrée. La silhouette fuselée de Levi était adossée contre la rambarde. Ses yeux perçants le foudroyaient, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser démonter pour autant. Pour rien au monde. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi alors que Levi ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait pu endurer ?

\- « Écoute gamin, j'essaie vraiment d'être compréhensif. Pas pour toi, mais pour Erwin. Il compte vraiment sur toi pour nous aider. Mais si tu continues à te comporter comme un enfant, je te ferai plier à ce qu'il veut, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton engouement, je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité. Je tiens à ma liberté plus qu'à quoique ce soit. Je ne peux rien vous dire sur mon passé, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. »

Levi lui souffla une bouffée de fumée au visage. L'adolescent toussa, en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

\- « Je ne sais même pas ce qui me pousse encore à essayer. T'es vraiment borné. »

Eren resta interdit. Un silence s'installa. Levi termina sa cigarette et en écrasa le bout contre le rebord de la rambarde. Il replaça ses cheveux à leur place. Le silence commençait à devenir gênant, surtout depuis que le caporal fixait le jeune homme, le transperçant littéralement de ses pupilles glacées. Eren se racla la gorge et rompit le silence :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Écoute morveux, ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. On t'a déjà appris le respect pour tes ainés ?

\- En fait, de là où je viens, la seule personne avec qui je vivais était mon père et il n'était jamais là. Alors, non.

\- Eren. Je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, quelqu'un de patient…

\- Alors autant que je me tire d'ici, coupa t'il. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te serai d'aucune utilité. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et commença à remercier le ciel de lui avoir donner les capacités pour pouvoir faire face à ses émotions sans trop laisser transparaitre ce qu'il pensait réellement sur son visage. En réalité, il était mort de peur, si Levi le laissait partir, il n'aurait nulle part où aller, personne avec qui converser, rien d'autres que ces habits qui ne lui appartenait même pas, et ces quelques billets qui ne seraient même pas suffisant pour survivre un moi. Cependant, il était encore plus terrifié à l'idée de devoir tout révéler sur lui. Il prit sur lui, continua d'arborer cet air méprisant et hautain qui, pour être honnête, ne lui allait pas du tout. Levi lâcha :

\- « Tu dormiras sur le canapé.

\- T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Je. Me. Casse. »

Les pupilles de Levi se dilatèrent, il l'empoigna contre le mur, une main sur son col l'autre contre la paroi. Eren en eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur palpita de terreur, il tambourinait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que ce dernier allait s'extirper de sa poitrine.

\- « Les petits cons comme toi mériteraient juste de crever la gueule ouverte. T'es entrain de manquer de respect au deuxième plus haut gradé du pays. Je pourrais te buter là, maintenant et me servir de toi pour ma déco d'Halloween, mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de la faire parce que t'es l'une des pièces maîtresses de notre mission. Que ça soit bien clair, tu vas dormir ici et demain je te confie à mon Escadron.

\- Je vais vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous n'imaginez, tenta t'il d'articuler.

\- Ça, tu le réglera avec le major. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de répondre à nos questions et de cesser tes petites crises de rébellion. Bon, je vais me pieuter, tu m'as donné mal au crâne. »

Eren se sentais un peu fiévreux lui aussi. Sa tension chuta brusquement l'entrainant avec elle sur le canapé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, mais qu'est qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Tout était tellement compliqué. D'un côté le clan Hakai-teki le pourchassait comme un lion poursuivait une gazelle. De l'autre, la justice du Bataillon le conservait sous son aile, offrant protection mais lui ôtant toute liberté. De plus, ils voulaient absolument qu'il délivre des informations sur son passé. Chose qu'il s'était promis de garder secret jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tout était tellement flou, même lui avait du mal à savoir ce qui était vrai et faux.

\- « Attrape. »

Levi lui envoya une couverture et un oreiller. Eren eut le temps de rattrapa le coussin mais il se reçut la couverture en plein dans la figure, ce qui lui fallut un déséquilibre qui le fit tomber du divan. Levi esquissa un rictus. L'adolescent se redressa, remettant ses cheveux en place et cru laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il observait la silhouette de Levi dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était torse nu, une carrure féline et sportive. Mince mais musclé : le paroxysme à l'état pur. Le visage de ce dernier s'empourpra très légèrement suite à cette vision. Levi remarqua le regard appuyé de celui-ci et leva les yeux au ciel avant de cracher :

\- « Tâche de dormir gamin, et ne t'avises même pas d'essayer de t'échapper. »

À vrai dire, l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il se contenta d'enfoncer sa tête au plus profond de son oreiller, celui-ci lui entourant le visage de toute part. Il enleva ses vêtements empruntés, mais conserva le tee-shirt ainsi que ses sous-vêtements (évidemment).

Avant de s'endormir, le jeune homme se surprit à songer aux relations naissantes qu'il commençait à tisser et à la journée de dingue qui venait de se passer. C'est certain que demain il devra des excuses au soldat qu'il avait sans vergogne tabassé. De plus Erwin comptera sûrement beaucoup sur lui, le targuant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas : un héros, quelqu'un qui allait sauver la cité toute entière. Eren savait qui il était, personne d'autre _vivant_ ne savait ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Il devra également remercier Hanji pour lui avoir sauver la vie… et Levi aussi.

En soit, Eren ne comprenait pas réellement qui était cet homme. Pourquoi ses intentions étaient aussi hostiles envers lui ? Ok il est vrai qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentais obligé de l'engueuler comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise ? L'adolescent repensa au combat qu'il avait délivré la veille, celui contre le clan tout était si brumeux… Il se remémorait à peine la tête de ses assaillants.

Oui, décidemment, Eren venait de passer la journée la plus démente de toute son existence. Exténué, il ferma ses paupières et en un instant il sombra dans un pur et profond sommeil.

* * *

 **Ouf, voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! Je suis plutôt curieuse de connaitre vos avis, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, je serai ravie de recevoir vos critiques (constructives). À la prochaine !**


	2. Retrouvailles

**Aujourd'hui je fais une pierre deux coups en publiant un autre chapitre, pour voir si vous accrochez bien à l'histoire. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, j'ai un peu du mal à planter le décor parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'éléments à introduire, vous aurez l'occasion de le remarquer dans peu de temps ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Levi était insomniaque.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait toujours appris à ne dormir que très peu, et seulement d'un seul œil. Son tuteur l'avait élevé « à la dure », avec apprentissage d'utilisation d'armes blanches dès sa plus tendre enfance, et maniement des armes à feu lorsqu'il rentrait au collège. On lui avait enseigné qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ses émotions, toujours rester stoïque, garder la tête froide en toute circonstance et surtout, ne jamais s'attacher à personne. Telle était l'éducation donnée par le défunt Kenny Ackerman, abattu par le clan H, il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Et malgré la haine constante qui régnait entre les deux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le venger.

Il était donc assis dans son grand lit, un coussin entre ses cuisses, tout son poids reposant sur ses avant bras. Il regarda son réveil : presque six heures. Inutile de dormir alors qu'il restait si peu de temps. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se préparer de petit-déjeuner, la cuisine étant ouverte sur le salon, il réveillerait Eren. Non pas qu'il se souciait personnellement de la santé de cet imbécile mais il s'adonnait à croire que c'est ce que voulait Erwin. Et le major était l'une des seules personnes un peu censées dans ce monde déjà bien atteint psychologiquement parlant alors il avait une totale confiance en lui et ses plans. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il se glissa en dehors de sa chambre et se retrouva sur sa grande terrasse. Le grand astre jaune pointait déjà le bout de son nez, tintant les nuages présents d'une jolie couleur rosée. Il regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler alors que le soleil était aux aurores, et vit que son éternelle collègue Hanji était la mystérieuse interlocutrice.

\- « Allô ? croassa le brun d'une voix grave.

\- _LEVI ! Dieu merci tu es réveillé ! Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire mais…_

\- Eren s'est échappé de l'hôpital, c'est ça ? coupa t'il.

\- _Comment tu sais ?! Est-ce qu'il est avec toi ?_

\- Je l'ai récupéré dans la rue, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, il se battait avec une bande de jeunes. Il dort dans le salon.

\- _DIEU MERCI ! Levi tu sais que tu es parfait ?_

\- Et si tu nous disais quelque chose qu'on sait pas déjà ?

\- _Ne commence pas, lutin prétentieux. Erwin se faisait un sang d'encre ! Tu savais que le petit a assommé Moblit ? C'est quand même fou qu'un gosse comme ça parvienne à faire autant de dégâts à un homme aussi performant._ »

Le corporal tiqua sur le surnom que lui avait attribué son amie, mais décida de finalement l'ignorer en poursuivant :

\- « Ça ne m'étonne pas, quand je l'ai récupéré il allait se faire à lui tout seul un groupe de pubères complétement saouls. Et il n'avait pas l'air plus effrayé que ça : il les menaçait avec le couteau de Moblit, une lueur de fou dans le regard quel taré.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas si différent l'un de l'autre à ce que je vois, tu peux être impulsif Levi tu sais ?_ »

Le brun grommela un truc dans sa barbe, comme une plainte ou une menace envers la femme. À l'autre bout du fil, Hanji sembla avoir un éclair de génie. Elle poussa un cri de joie :

\- « _Levi ! Je viens d'avoir une idée absolument géniale !_ »

La scientifique ne semblait pas encore prête à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Le caporal l'entendait trottiner de bonheur à l'autre bout du fil, criant de temps à autre à quel point elle était brillante intellectuellement parlant.

\- « Crache le morceau la binoclarde, j'ai pas ton temps.

\- _Écoute bien. On sait toi comme moi qu'Eren n'acceptera jamais d'être sur le banc de touche. Il ne donnera aucune information s'il ne réalise pas à quel point la situation est catastrophique. Cet énergumène a besoin qu'on lui remette ses idées en place. Et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'il n'intègre l'Escadron !_ »

Levi réprima un hoquet de surprise et annonça d'une voix plate, comme si cela paraissait évident :

\- « Non.

\- _Quoi ?! Mais Levi ! Ça serait parfait !_

\- J'ai dit non.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda la scientifique apparemment dépité par le ton sans appel qui lui adressait Levi.

\- Hanji, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Notre Escadron est le plus important du pays et toi, tu voudrais qu'un petit gamin irrespectueux et arrogant, qu'on connaît à peine, intègre nos rangs ?! »

\- _Précisément !_ jubila t'elle.

\- T'es cinglée. »

Il réfléchit trois secondes et lâcha :

\- « Nous avons déjà du mal à faire comprendre à l'Etat que nos intentions sont louables. Ça va faire des années qu'on se bat pour que les citoyens aient confiance en nous tu voudrais qu'un merdeux vienne faire capoter tous nos plans si durement mis en place ? Non. Je n'accepterai jamais ça.

- _Non ! Levi, attend, c'est..._ »

Il avait raccroché. Il se retourna et observa à travers la baie vitrée Eren qui remuait dans son sommeil.

« Quel genre de conneries tu vas nous amener toi… ? » songea t'il.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Eren se retrouva, contraint et forcé, dans le bâtiment du bataillon ailé. Comme le dit le proverbe : « la nuit porte conseil ». Dans son sommeil, Eren avait cogité encore et encore sur ses méfaits accomplis et avait assimilé ses erreurs. Il se sentais terriblement désolé pour ses fautes commises. Il savait bien que ces gens avaient de bonnes intentions et que tout cela allait permettre de réduire à néant les actes du gang qui lui avait causé tant de tord auparavant. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se confier à ces inconnus, surtout pas à propos de l'émetteur, surtout pas sur son passé, et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux. Ils ne comprendraient rien.

Eren se faisait pousser par Levi dans le bureau, ce dernier lui enfonçant les poings dans ses omoplates. L'adolescent gémit de douleur. Son tortionnaire gronda :

\- « Arrête ton cirque.

\- Je n'y peux rien, tu me fais mal !

\- Ça ne serait pas le cas si tu te montrais pas si réticent. »

Ils entrèrent dans un fracas assourdissant dans le bureau du major, une large pièce tamisée par la lumière qui passait à travers les stores. Il était encore tôt. Erwin était assis en silence derrière la table, ses mains jointes comme s'il s'apprêtait à prier. Les deux gardes se tenaient sur ses côtés, les bras croisés et les sourcils joints. L'un d'eux toisa Eren de la tête aux pieds, une moue fulminante sur son visage (vous l'aurez deviné, c'était celui qui avait été assommé la veille). Le blond fit signe à Eren de prendre place sur la chaise mise à disposition. Il ne savait définitivement pas où se mettre.

\- « Tu nous a vraiment fait peur Eren. Il ne faut plus jamais que tu nous fasses des frayeurs pareilles. »

\- Mais je ne vous devais rien ! Vous m'avez presque retenu de force ! »

Levi lui envoya une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- « Je… je voulais dire, je suis désolé, rectifia ce dernier, en se frottant le crâne. Je sais à quel point les informations que je détiens sont cruciales. Mais, je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire. J'ai mes raisons, je vous assure. Et cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde si ces renseignements restent dans ma boîte crânienne. De toute façon, j'ai comme qui dirait « des petits soucis de mémoire » …

\- Je ne te suis plus. Tu dis que tes pensées ne sont pas garanties ? On t'a lavé le cerveau ?

\- Bah, s'il on l'a fait, je ne m'en rappelle guère. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai très peu de souvenirs… vraiment peu. Et que les seules choses dont je souviens sont absolument confidentielles. »

Erwin semblait réfléchir lourdement. Il essayait manifestement de trouver une solution, tout en prenant en compte la dernière affirmation d'Eren. Hanji ouvrit la porte dans un bruit sourd. Elle sautillait littéralement sur place, tenant de sa main droite une jeune femme du même âge qu'Eren environ et suivit par Petra derrière.

\- « PLUS PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! J'AI LA SOLUTION !

\- Pitié… grogna Levi, se pinçant les arrêtes du nez. »

Elle lâcha l'adolescente (qui fit un signe de la tête comme pour saluer Erwin) et s'approcha plus que nécessaire du major, dont le regard effrayé croissait au fur et à mesure que l'extravagante avançait. Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant, l'attitude improbable d'Hanji ne cessait de le surprendre.

\- « Oui ?

\- Que tout le monde m'écoute ! Vous savez à quel point ma sagesse vous dépasse tous, mais bon je n'ai pas besoin de vous le précisez puisque vous êtes tous au courant n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours eu des idées brillantes bien que certains soient un peu réticents parfois, je crois que franchement, on peut clamer haut et fort que…

\- Abrège quatr'yeux.

\- OK, soyez bien attentifs, clama t'elle, agitée, en posant ses poings sur le bureau. L'affaire « Eren » nous pose de sérieux problèmes, mais comme chaque problème : il y a une solution et elle est si simple que je suis étonnée que personne n'y ait pensé avant. »

Elle se sentais profondément écoutée. L'adolescente prostrée dans le coin de la pièce était obnubilée par son semblable. Elle semblait tout bonnement incapable de détourner le regard de sa tête. Hanji se racla la gorge et posa sa main sur l'épaule du cadet :

\- « Notre petit Eren, va intégrer notre Escadron. »

Le dénommé s'étouffa avec sa salive, Erwin fronça les sourcils et Levi continua à se cacher le visage derrière sa main. Les deux gardes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Moblit se roulait presque par terre tandis que Erd essuyait une larme de joie au coin de son œil.

\- « Ne rigolez pas ! s'exclama Petra. Le projet est vraiment intéressant !

\- C'est tellement absurde, j'en ai mal au ventre, gloussait Moblit entre deux éclats.

\- Hanji, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… » plissa le grand blond en se maintenant le menton, faisant abstraction des deux gardes morts de rires derrière lui.

Cette dernière était très vexée de leurs comportements, elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et les toisait avec une moue énervée. Petra décida de développer à la place de sa coéquipière.

\- « Ce qu'elle essaye de vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'Eren est puissant, doué au combat et qu'il pourrait nous être très utile lors de nos assauts. Et puis qu'au fond, il n'a de choix que de dire oui, puisque l'Escadron lui a sauvé la vie. Ce petit à réussi à assommer un homme armé en moins de dix secondes à ce qu'on m'a dit, il s'est enfui d'un hôpital hautement sécurisé avant de se défendre contre un groupe de jeunes. S'il réussi à faire cela alors qu'il n'est même pas entrainé, je ne saurais imaginer ce qu'il sera capable de produire dans quelques mois, après avoir intégré nos bataillons. De plus, ses aptitudes de régénérations sont très intéressantes, et méritent des analyses. S'il s'engage auprès de nous, nous l'aurons sous le coude à chaque instant de la journée.

\- Ça se tiens, déclara Erwin. J'accepte. Mais il va falloir le former, je compte sur vous tous ici présent pour…

\- WOW. WOW. WOW. TEMPS MORT ! glapit Eren. Qui vous a dit que j'acceptais d'intégrer vos rangs ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, moi je suis un solitaire, d'accord ? Je l'ai toujours été. Alors il est hors de question que je… Je tiens à ma liberté, je crois pourtant vous l'avoir fait comprendre au départ. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis cette nuit, et je pensais vraiment pouvoir, mais…

\- Eren. Je te demande de reconsidérer la question, demanda posément Erwin.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. »

L'adolescent se releva, repoussa Hanji qui essayait de le retenir. Il s'attendait à tout : que Levi lui administre une claque monumentale comme il savait les donner, qu'Erwin le retienne en lui sortant une longue tirade sur l'importance de l'armée et des justiciers en treillis, même que Moblit le frappe en vengeance de la dernière fois, mais sûrement pas à ça. La jeune femme qu'avait amené Hanji avait attrapé Eren par le col avec une violence insoupçonnée. Elle le projeta contre le sol et s'assit à califourchon sur lui le maintenant à terre sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. Ses cheveux ailes de corbeau redessinaient parfaitement les contours nets de son visage. Son teint d'albâtre lui rappela celui de Levi (ainsi que la brutalité avec laquelle elle l'avait attaqué) et ses prunelles noires le traversait de part en part.

\- « Écoute moi bien attentivement, Eren. Tes petits caprices ne font plus rire personne. Ces gens comptent sur toi, alors arrête d'être égoïste et réfléchis deux minutes. Dehors tu es mort, et le bataillon te propose de te prendre sous son aile. Alors cesse tes pleurnicheries et concentre-toi sur ce que tu veux. T'as pas l'air d'être un mec stupide non ? Tu leur dois la vie, merde ! Au lieu de faire tes petites magouilles sans intérêt, profite d'avoir du talent dans le maniement des armes et dans la lutte au corps à corps et met le au profit pour la cité. »

Elle se releva et s'épousseta les mains, comme si elle venait d'accomplir une tâche. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle. Hanji applaudit :

\- « Je vous présente Mikasa Ackerman. Une force pure : une véritable furie. Elle présente des capacités au combat supérieures à tout ce que j'ai pu voir depuis Levi. C'est une machine de guerre qui vient d'intégrer les Bataillons, enfin les nouvelles recrues. »

Erwin acquiesça. Il se leva de sa chaise et posa un genou à terre près d'Eren.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu décides mon garçon ? »

Il était en pleine réflexion. La soudaine intervention de cette fille avait chamboulé tous ses plans. C'est vrai qu'ils l'avaient sauvé. Et de toute évidence il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Qu'il soit consentant ou non, il allait intégrer les rangs.

Tous ses souvenirs lui passèrent devant les yeux, comme un résumé de ses convictions : pourquoi il ne voulait absolument pas intégrer les rangs. Ces assassins, cette nuit, la peur qui lui avait écrasé le ventre, le désir de vengeance, la mort prématurée de son père. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'apprêtait à éclater en sanglots. Mais une rage étouffa soudain cette idée.

Non.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il soit fort, et qu'il venge cet affront. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait porté le deuil. Qu'il avait craint se faire voir. Il ne devait plus être apeuré mais déterminé et prêt à buter chacun de ces salauds. Il se redressa. Son regard avait changé, son aura s'était comme, transformée.

\- « Je vous suis. »

* * *

Toute la tension qui s'était agglutinée dans la pièce s'évapora d'un coup. Ils étaient soufflés. Aussi bien par le changement soudain d'attitude d'Eren que par la bravoure de Mikasa. Hanji tapota l'épaule d'Eren et murmura :

\- « Sage décision mon gars, sage décision. »

Elle sautilla vers Erwin, un sourire hystérique planté sur son visage :

\- « Ne te l'avais-je pas dit qu'elle était merveilleuse cette petite ?! »

Celui-ci la réprima par un petit geste de la main, comme pour dire « pas maintenant ». Il aida le jeune homme à se lever.

\- « Tu as fais le bon choix, on va s'assurer que tu sois prêt pour commencer à nous épauler. Tu es extrêmement important, tu l'as compris, on va donc te garantir sécurité tant que tu n'es pas encore formé. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour te protéger.

\- MAJOR ! beugla Hanji. Je me porte volontaire pour parrainer notre petit Eren !

\- Levi, tu as le job. »

La demoiselle en laissa tomber sa mâchoire, alors que Levi s'étrangla :

\- « Sauf votre respect, monsieur le major, je préférerais encore avoir à briffer les petits incompétents qui pensent pouvoir occuper les mêmes postes que nous, qu'avoir à protéger ce mioche indiscipliné. Et puis j'ai cru comprendre que ça faisait plaisir à…

\- Tu te fiches éperdument de ce que veux Hanji, pas vrai ? pouffa Moblit d'un rire sans joie.

\- Oh, ta gueule toi… menaça le brun.

\- Levi. C'est un ordre. »

Ce dernier poussa un râle de fureur avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Levi ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il allait devoir se coltiner le morveux pendant tout ce temps ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit formé ? Non, non, décidemment c'était trop. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, qu'il extériorise. Levi enfourcha sa moto, la clope aux bords des lèvres.

« D'abord, il rentre dans nos vies comme un boulet de canon. Il bouleverse tous nos plans et maintenant je dois lui servir de nounou ? »

Il arriva en bas de son immeuble. Ses sourcils encore plus arqués que d'habitude. Il envoya valser sa cigarette encore fumante d'une pichenette. Levi attrapa ses clés, lança sa veste en cuir sur le canapé et enfila un short de sport uniquement laissant apparaître à la vue de tous son torse et ses jambes parfaitement sculptés après des années de durs labeurs. Dans le sous-sol du building, il y avait une pièce entière qui lui appartenait, une salle de sport, plus précisément. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il venait s'y exercer, mais aujourd'hui ça n'était pas pour entretenir son corps d'athlète : il fallait qu'il fasse sortir toute la frustration et la colère.

Il se plaça au devant de son sac de frappe et se mit à taper dedans avec vivacité. Il en avait mal aux poings tant il cognait dur mais d'un côté ça lui faisait oublier l'affreuse sensation qui lui brouillait les connexions neurales, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Comment est-ce qu'Erwin pouvait lui confier un adolescent ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il devait avoir une petite vingtaine d'années, mais avec sa figure encore dénuée de toute ride, parfaitement entretenue, il en faisait plus 17. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment la gueule d'une baby-sitter ?

Levi continua ses enchainements ses cheveux jais se secouaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses biceps se contractaient, son visage crispé par la concentration. Il aurait eu la force d'assommer un ours si tel avait été son désir. « Quel con, mais quel con ! » se répétait-il en molestant le pauvre sac.

Trente minutes après un entrainement acharné, Levi s'effondra sur le sol glacé de sa salle de sport. La lumière des néons grésillait. Il s'épongea le front avec sa serviette, même lorsqu'il était en mission il ne se sentais pas aussi épuisé. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait contre ce pauvre sac de frappe.

Il s'écrasa la tête contre le carrelage froid. Pourquoi cette annonce l'avait-il mis dans cet état ?

* * *

Eren se trouvait dans la cour-arrière du bâtiment. Un large espace vert, très relaxant où la plupart des soldats venaient se reposer après une longue journée de travail. Le lierre recouvrait entièrement le mur sud, seules les quelques fenêtres se distinguaient parmi cet amas de vert. Ce petit coin de paradis était en plein milieu du bâtiment. Il rompait tout à fait avec le gris omniprésent, apportant un peu de nature au sein de cet édifice. Le jeune homme se reposait sur un petit banc tout juste situé sous les branches d'un cerisier. Il songeait. Son quotidien avait changé du tout au tout et ça avait été la faute cette fille, dont les traits lui semblaient étrangement familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu. Mikasa s'approcha doucement de lui :

\- « Bonjour… fit-elle timidement.

\- Mmh. »

Il n'avait nullement envie de converser avec celle qui l'avait contraint à rejoindre les rangs. Celle qui lui avait remémoré les souvenirs douloureux de la mort de son père.

\- « Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, n'est ce pas ?...

\- À propos de ?

Une moue de déception se marqua sur son visage. Elle paraissait vraiment dépitée.

\- « J'en étais sûre, fronça t'elle en secouant ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais j'ai très peu de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, j'ai dû te rencontrer à ce moment là. Les seuls trucs dont je me souvienne sont… ». Il déglutit bruyamment : « Vraiment pas… ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. À vrai dire, ça fait tellement longtemps que, je comprends que ça ait pu t'échapper de l'esprit. C'est juste que, tu as tellement marqué ma vie que… »

Elle se prit la tête entre ses paumes. Comme si une blessure colmatée par le temps s'était ré-ouverte avec cette discussion. Eren ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se demandait si tout cela n'était pas qu'une mauvaise blague, inventée par la guerrière pour l'attendrir et qu'il intègre avec diligence les rangs. Mais elle paraissait vraiment sérieuse. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Mikasa se redressa, révélant ses yeux baignés par les larmes et sa bouche tremblotante.

\- « Eren, ça fait tellement longtemps que je te cherche…

\- …

\- Tu nous as dit toute à l'heure avoir des problèmes de mémoire… Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ? questionna t'elle, inquiète de la réponse.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que oui, mais, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Mikasa entrelaça ses doigts, nerveusement et comme si elle racontait un conte de fées, elle répliqua d'une voix mélancolique :

\- « On était inconsolable. Du jour au lendemain, tu avais disparu avec ton père, suite à l'accident tragique qui a secoué ta vie… Je pensais que tu avais pris des vacances avec Grisha pour oublier toutes cette histoire, mais il s'est passé du temps. Beaucoup de temps trop de temps… On a alors compris que tu étais parti pour de bon. Armin et moi t'avons cherché partout mais tu…

Eren fut secoué par ce prénom : Armin. De toute évidence il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime. Ses yeux verts étaient grand ouverts, on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient doublé de volume. Mikasa remarqua ce changement, elle s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase, son cœur se retourna dans sa poitrine, voyant que son ami avait tiqué à ce prénom.

\- « Armin, tu dis ?

\- Tu… tu te souviens d'Armin ? balbutia t'elle pleine d'espoir. »

Eren se frotta la nuque dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, comme s'il stimulait sa moelle pour qu'une information remonte au cerveau. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Pendant un instant, il crut avoir une attaque :

\- « Arlert ? Armin Arlert ? Un petit blond ? »

Les phrases sortaient de sa bouche comme une flopée de mots auxquels il ne réfléchissait même pas. Mikasa hocha la tête une bonne dizaine de fois, mâchoire fermée. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses métatarses paraissaient sortir dans leur enveloppe de peau. La jeune femme était bouleversée :

\- « Est-ce que je l'aimais beaucoup ?

\- Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire… C'est un garçon adorable. Nous passions nos journées ensembles, il avait toujours le chic de se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles, sourit-elle, et tu venais toujours à sa rescousse : comme un grand frère. »

Mikasa se réjouissait réellement que son ami ait retrouvé un peu de sa mémoire. Mais le fait qu'il ne se souvienne absolument pas d'elle, avait comme fissuré son cœur. Sa cage thoracique s'affaissa dans un souffle de déprime. Eren se retourna vers elle, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien :

\- « Alors toi… tu es Mikasa, c'est ça ? »

La dénommée acquiesça gravement, elle savait pertinemment que son ami n'allait pas se rappeler de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il la transperçait du regard, comme s'il tentait de sonder son âme qu'au travers de cet échange il allait se remémorer tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Mais lorsque ses sourcils s'affaissèrent, Mikasa comprit qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ses épaules tombèrent et sa bouche se tordit :

\- « Je suis désolé... je te jure que j'essaie de me dire que je te connais depuis longtemps mais aucun souvenir me revient en mémoire. Seulement Armin. »

Elle sembla hésiter :

\- « Même de ta mère ?

\- Non. À vrai dire, rectifia t'il, je ne l'ai jamais connue. »

Mikasa semblait estomaquée, comment avait-il pu oublier une chose aussi importante ? Il l'avait dit avec un ton détaché, comme si ce n'était rien.

\- « Tu plaisante j'espère ?

\- Non, je t'assure. Mon père et moi avons toujours vécu seuls. Il m'avait dit que ma mère était morte en couche qu'avant nous habitions dans une cité extirpée mais que cette dernière avait été réduite à néant et que nous avions réussir à nous enfuir juste avant la catastrophe… ces passages de ma vie, je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que mon père me répétait toujours de la fermer quant à mon passé et quotidien, et puis que, finalement, je ne parvenais pas à me les remémorer réellement, puisque je les ai toujours vécus à travers les dires de mon père.

\- Grisha… fulmina t'elle. J'en étais sûre. »

Elle lui attrapa le bras, complétement en furie. Elle marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles, semblant maudire le géniteur de son vieil ami. Son cou était tendu, les jointures de ses poings étaient blanchies par la hargne et le bras du pauvre Eren était malmené par son irritation. Celui-ci ne comprenait rien. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas tout de son passé, qu'une partie lui avait été malicieusement cachée. Mais auparavant, il s'en moquait, or là, il s'avérait que ce qu'il ne connaissait pas était fondamental.

Mikasa poussa la porte du bureau d'Erwin dans un geste empli de haine et violence. Le blond faillit en cracher son café.

\- « C'est Grisha, lança t'elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout est la faute de Grisha, comme nous le pensions d'ailleurs. Après l'assassinat, il n'a pas été enlevé comme les spéculations le disait. Il a emporté son fils, loin de la civilisation et lui a retiré sa mémoire afin qu'il n'y revienne jamais. Eren n'a ni souvenir de moi, ni… »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'adolescent et chuchota à l'oreille du haut-gradé :

\- « Ni de sa mère. Il a un vague souvenir d'Armin, notre ami d'enfance, mais rien n'est sûr.

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses… réfléchis Erwin à voix basse. Eren, est-ce que ton père t'a ordonné de ne parler de ton passé à personne ? demanda t'il plus fort. »

Le jeune homme ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait…

\- « Je crois bien, oui. Mon père m'a toujours dit que dans ce monde, on ne pouvait accorder sa confiance à quiconque.

\- Oh le con, gronda le major. »

Il se massa les tempes. Et, comme frappé par un éclair de génie, il se redressa, faisant trembloter sa tasse de café encore fumante.

\- « Il faut absolument qu'Eren aille voir cet Armin. Il peut être un déclic dans son cortex gérant la mémoire. Mikasa, est-ce que tu sais où il habite ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Conduis le jusqu'à lui, fais-en sorte qu'il se remémore toute sa jeunesse. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, un peu paniquée, et lui murmura doucement en prenant bien garde qu'Eren ne l'entende pas :

\- « Et si d'aventure, il ne se souvient pas de sa mère, et de sa mort. Ne le force pas. Il pourrait nous faire un traumatisme et ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de cette histoire d'émetteur. Déjà que nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire intégrer les rangs, il ne faudrait pas qu'il renonce. »

Mikasa acquiesça doucement. Elle s'avança vers son ami et affirma :

\- « Allons retrouver Armin. »

* * *

Levi faisait les cent pas dans son living-room. Sa routine allait être réduite en cendres et Dieu seul sait à quel point il tenait à celle-ci. Il faisait tout pour la préserver, même si les journaux essayaient de tout faire foirer, en lui inventant des petites amies imaginaires, afin de faire jaser les consommateurs de ce genre d'articles. Comment est-ce que les éditeurs de tels immondices pouvaient penser qu'un militaire ferait fantasmer les petits prés pubères ? La question était bel et bien présente, mais le fait était là : Levi était la coqueluche des habitantes de Shiganshina et même au-delà. Les magazines s'y donnaient à cœur joie, tantôt une parfaite inconnue, tantôt sa partenaire de combat, Hanji. Les commentaires fusaient. A vrai dire, Levi ne comprenait pas cet engouement pour sa vie personnelle : en quoi est-ce que ça les regardait. N'avaient-ils pas autre chose à foutre de leur vie que de baver sur celles des autres ?

Peu importait… Il venait de se défouler, il voulait retourner à sa base, pour parler avec Erwin, il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire… Mais le caporal s'était préparé un bon café noir et corsé comme il les appréciaient lorsqu'il était en colère, accompagné évidemment d'une cigarette, pour décompresser avant de passer à l'offensive. Il la porta à ses lèvres et laissa s'échapper une longue et opaque fumée. Tout tournait dans sa tête, comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Levi connaissait évidemment les intentions d'Erwin : il voulait que le gamin se rende compte d'à quel point c'était important qu'il délivre toutes ses informations en lui montrant la vie quotidienne des brigadiers du Bataillon Ailé. Mais Eren ? Il n'était définitivement pas un gamin comme les autres et il ne cracherait pas le morceau si facilement. Il faudra donc que Levi lui tire les vers du nez, en douceur (ce qui n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité puisque le caporal était réputé pour son impulsivité) pour que leur enquête avance, et qu'ils puissent enfin réduire à néant le clan H.

Dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils fourrés ?

Levi écrasa la fin de sa clope, il nettoya avec soin chaque braise qui s'était malencontreusement envolée du cendrier (malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises). La petite éponge laissa un filet d'eau sur le granit de la table sur le balcon. Levi inspira très fort l'air frais et chargé en odeurs agréables. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant d'attraper sa veste de biker en cuir matelassé sur les épaules. Elle lui allait à merveille, flattant tout à fait sa taille marquée et sa carrure athlétique. Il avait laissé son long manteau noir au placard (il ne portait ce dernier seulement lors de ses sorties avec le bataillon ou lors des évènements importants). Il enfila sa paire de boots (toujours noires, vous l'aurez deviné) et ferma la porte de son appartement dans un fracas assourdissant.

Une petite femme, très jolie, se manifesta près de Levi. Cette dernière sortait de son appartement, voisin à celui du caporal. Elle avait de longue cascade de cheveux roux, ces derniers s'arrêtant un peu avant ses reins. Ils étaient très bien entretenus. La demoiselle portait une belle robe bleue, simple mais très élégante, s'accordant tout à fait avec sa paire d'yeux lapis-lazuli très clairs. Si clairs d'ailleurs qu'ils auraient pu lui donner un air froid et hautain (un peu comme Levi) mais ce sourire qu'elle portait en toute circonstance annulait cet effet.

\- « Bonjour monsieur Ackerman. Comment allez vous ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être dans mon état normal ? grinça t'il en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de ce dernier en faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage marbré du hall d'immeuble. Elle remit en place une de ses mèches derrière son oreille dévoilant son joli cou et une boucle d'oreille créole dorée qui lui allait à merveille. Levi tiqua sur ce détail et en oublia la présence de sa voisine bien trop proche de lui : il haïssait les contacts directs avec des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça. Même Hanji l'horripilait lorsqu'elle se permettait de lui accrocher le bras en public comme une sangsue à sa proie, alors qu'elle était pourtant la femme à laquelle il tenait le plus (sans vraiment se l'avouer). Il le détestait aussi parce que ça faisait jaser la presse people, renforçant ce côté Don Juan qui ne le caractérisait absolument pas.

\- « … la première fois en dix ans que nous avons réellement l'occasion de nous parler et c'est vrai que… »

Levi ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Cette demoiselle se permettait de lui parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Quelle insolence. Il siffla entre ses dents, et alors que les portes se refermaient sur elles-mêmes, le caporal, agacé, plaça sa main ente les deux pour ressortir de l'ascenseur et ne pas avoir à le prendre avec cette voisine si bavarde. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs bien étonnée de voir son présumé ami, se diriger de toute hâte vers la cage d'escalier. Elle s'interrompit dans son récit et demanda :

\- « Monsieur Ackerman ? Vous… »

Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser pour son attitude rude et impolie, il referma la porte menant aux marches. La pauvre femme se retrouva seule dans le monte-charge avec pour seul compagnie sa solitude.

* * *

Eren se tenait droit comme un piquet devant la porte de chez Armin. Mikasa lui avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule comme elle le faisait toujours auparavant. Le jeune homme déglutit et lâcha :

\- « Je ne crois pas vouloir le revoir. J'ai peur de ma réaction…

\- Ta réaction sera tout à fait appropriée Eren, je te l'assure. Ne crains rien, Armin va être ravi de te voir. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu de notre venue, il ne peut être que comblé, sourit-elle.

\- Mikasa, on ne joue pas à un petit jeu de retrouvailles là. C'est sérieux. On sait tous que c'est important que je récupère ma mémoire enfin, à priori. C'est ce que tu m'as expliqué, il pourrait être un élément déclencheur, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. »

En effet, sur le chemin vers la maison de campagne d'Armin, Mikasa avait exposé la situation à son ami : qu'apriori son père lui avait retourné le cerveau, en lui effaçant au passage des souvenirs clés. Eren avait compris qu'il pouvait faire confiance au bataillon ailé, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé, en accord avec lui-même, de se confier prochainement à l'Escadron. Le seul problème qu'il rencontrait était qu'il avait une mémoire extrêmement défaillante. Il soupçonnait son père de lui avoir installé de « faux-souvenirs » afin de protéger sa vie. Seulement, maintenant il avait besoin de ces informations. Il savait donc que c'était primordial qu'il sache tout ce qu'i savoir sur lui et son passé tragique. Et dès lors qu'il saurait tout, il raconterait exactement ce dont il se souviendrait : tel était son devoir, désormais.

Ses pensées fusaient toutes les unes après les autres. Comme ces phrases que Grisha, son géniteur, lui répétait encore et encore avant qu'il ne s'endorme alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon.

« _Mon fils, rappelle-toi bien de ces quelques choses. Personne, tu m'entends, personne ne doit te dire ce que tu a le droit de faire. Tu as un objet très important qui réside en toi, au niveau de ta poitrine. Je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Je ne serais pas toujours à tes côtés pour te protéger, mon garçon. Et surtout, le plus important : tu ne dois parler à personne de ce que nous vivons actuellement et des quelques bribes de ton passé. Tu as bien compris ?_ »

Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant, Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui répétait sans cesse ces quelques phrases avant de s'endormir. À dire vrai, il s'en moquait un peu, prenant ça comme une histoire du soir, ou encore comme un « bonne nuit » de la part de son papa déjà bien absent. Mais plus il grandissait moins il comprenait réellement ce que voulait dire Grisha. Et un soir, il fut enlevé sous ses yeux, et assassiné dans la rue. Le cadavre fut porté disparu, il s'était comme volatilisé et aucune trace du meurtre ne fit retrouvée.

Eren secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses idées brumeuses et noircies. Mikasa lui chuchota :

\- « Arrête de te faire du mal… Je suis certaine que ça va bien se passer.

\- Si tu le dis… »

Le jeune homme planta par réflexe un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, pour faire bonne figure devant Armin. Et alors que Mikasa avait à peine toquer, la porte s'entrouvrit. Eren s'était apprêté à être un peu secoué par cette retrouvaille mais ce fut un véritable séisme. À peine avait-il vu la frimousse d'ange de son vieil ami, que presque toutes leurs journées ensembles lui revinrent en mémoire : ces longues balades près de la rivière de leur cité, cette fois où Armin s'était fait attaqué par des voyous et qu'Eren leur avait sauté dessus sans vergogne, cette fameuse soirée où le blond avait tenté de prendre la main d'une fille sur laquelle il craquait mais qu'il s'était pris une claque et que lui et Mikasa étaient parti lui faire une leçon de morale sur ce qu'elle venait de louper. Mikasa… c'était la première fois qu'il se rappelait d'elle distinctement.

Tout tournait beaucoup trop vite dans la tête d'Eren, et en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva à serrer Armin dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Le petit blond lui rendit la pareille, sans cacher les petites larmes de joies qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux.

\- « Eren, c'est bien toi ? » hoqueta t'il.

Trop ému par cette retrouvaille, l'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer, le nez toujours fourré dans l'épaule de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes sous le regard attendri de Mikasa. Et lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Armin déclara, regardant Eren dans le blanc des yeux :

\- « J'avais perdu espoir. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'essaie de me persuader que tu ne reviendrais jamais parmi nous, et te voilà.

\- … et me voilà, réussit-il à sortir, non sans émotion dans le timbre de sa voix.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Eren ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps sans nous laisser aucun signe de vie ? Nous pensions que tu étais mort ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'immondice que cela peut-être que de savoir son meilleur ami, que dis-je : son frère ! est mort ? C'est une sensation affreuse, Eren. Tellement affreuse que j'ai bien cru ne jamais m'en remettre. Mikasa est plus forte que moi, je savais qu'au fond, elle arriverait à gérer ce manque. Mais moi… »

Il fondit en larmes dans ses bras, son poids tout entier reposant sur le buste d'Eren. Ce dernier fut attendri par ce geste amical et si spontané. Comment avait-il bien pu l'oublier ?

\- « C'est fini Armin, je suis là. Et je ne vous quitterai plus jamais : j'ai intégré le bataillon ailé et je vais combattre pour le bien de notre cité.

\- Viens me parler de ça à l'intérieur, soupira t'il en lui indiquant de s'avancer dans la petite maison de campagne. »

Alors qu'Eren s'avançait doucement vers l'intérieur de l'habitation, Armin fit une bise à Mikasa, comment avait-elle fait pour retrouver leur meilleur ami ?

La maisonnette était dans un sous-bois, bien loin de Shiganshina, dans la petite campagne de Trost, bercé par le doux sifflement des oiseaux matin et soir. Des couleurs chaudes comme l'orange (plutôt terre cuite) et le jaune dominaient complétement les autres. Les murs étaient couverts d'une matière résistance leur offrant robustesse et élégance. Les poutres apparentes montraient à quel point la chaumière était vieille. Des tas de petits bibelots anciens trônaient fièrement sur les étagères en bois brun, et proposaient un charme pittoresque à la pièce principale. Et enfin et surtout, une grande et belle cheminée faisait loi en plein milieu de la salle, dans laquelle un feu de bois se consumait, laissant crépiter doucement ses braises.

\- « C'est époustouflant… laissa échapper le jeune homme. Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi jolie maison… » Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et un peu dépité il se reprit : « Enfin, je crois me souvenir n'avoir jamais vu d'aussi jolie maison. Mais bon… »

Pendant cet instant d'absence, Mikasa tenta d'expliquer le plus rapidement à Armin, la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient il fallait absolument que le jeune érudit lui fasse retrouver ses souvenirs, coûte que coûte. Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, s'il y parvenait, Eren allait se remémorer la mort de sa mère et la raison pour laquelle son père et lui s'étaient enfuis, mais justement : ces informations, bien que tragiques, étaient plus que cruciales.

\- « Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

\- Merci, fit-il en se posant non sans délicatesse sur le vieux sofa molletonné.

\- Alors… que me vaux cette visite inattendue ?

\- À la base, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, expliqua t'il en baillant, c'est Mikasa qui en a eu l'idée. Et je me suis bêtement contenté d'acquiescer à sa requête ne trouvant ni queue ni tête à notre entretien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me ferait me rappeler de quoi que ce soit, à dire vrai.

\- Me voir ne t'as donc rien fait ? s'enquit Armin.

\- Au contraire ! s'exalta Eren. Revoir ta petite tête blonde, m'a fait me rappeler de plusieurs souvenirs dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence avant cela. Je me suis rappelé de tous nos après-midis au bord de la rivière, continua t'il, le sourire aux lèvre. Et puis, tu te souviens de cette fille, la petite avec les couettes ? »

Le visage d'Armin se tint alors d'une couleur carmine. Apparemment, bien qu'ancien et terriblement honteux, se souvenir s'était encré dans sa mémoire et il voyait très bien de quoi Eren voulait parler.

\- Et bien, poursuivit-il, je me suis rappelé de la fois où tu lui avais tenu la main et qu'elle t'avait collé la plus grande baffe de toute ta vie. »

Mikasa laissa échapper un rictus qu'elle s'empressa de cacher suite à la réaction de son ami, ne cherchant pas à la blesser. Ce dernier prit une mine faussement boudeuse pour exprimer son mécontentement à l'égard du rappel de ce mauvais temps où il osait encore faire les choses quand il s'agissait de relations.

\- Mikasa et moi étions allé lui parler, je me souviens… rêva t'il. »

La brune s'extasia suite à cette nouvelle. Eren se souvenait donc d'elle ! Il ne l'avait pas complétement oubliée ! Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

\- « Oh, mon petit Eren, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer suite à l'assaut impromptu. Elle le renversa carrément par terre et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui, sa main résolument posée sur sa joue. Ce geste, bien qu'anodin pour le brave garçon fut un grand bouleversement dans le corps de Mikasa. Secouée par ces retrouvailles, elle se releva d'un coup, gênée. Il se redressa et raconta :

\- « Vous savez, ça peut paraître étrange, mais mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Il m'avait dit que j'avais toujours été un petit gars solitaire - chose que je suis restée jusqu'à maintenant - et que lorsque nous habitions dans ma cité détruite, je m'éloignais des autres enfants.

\- Sérieusement ? Gr… Grisha a dit ça ? s'estomaqua Armin. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Et puis, continua Mikasa, tu as parlé de « ta cité détruite », dis-moi, tu parlais bien d'Ektyos ?

\- Évidemment, vous ne savez que trop bien ce qui est arrivé à notre ville ? N'est-ce, pas… ? »

Sa voix était devenue un murmure à la fin de sa phrase. Il comprenait tout seul que son père lui avait encore une fois menti. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché toutes ces choses ? Eren ne tenait plus, il voulait tellement pouvoir lui parler, tellement pouvoir lui demander pourquoi toutes ces cachotteries et ces mensonges, mais malheureusement Grisha n'était plus.

\- « Ektyos n'est pas détruite… C'est ça, hein ? fit Eren. »

Mikasa et Armin hochèrent de la tête en même temps. Eren, souffla un grand coup, de rage et d'incompréhension.

\- « Mais d'un côté, ton père a peut-être bien fait de t'amener hors de la ville. Elle est devenue très dangereuse après l'… Après la… »

La grande cherchait ses mots Erwin l'avait pourtant prévenue, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse allusion à la mort de la mère Jäger devant Eren, pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais elle venait de faire une grosse erreur. Les grands yeux verts cherchaient la réponse aux travers des iris noires de Mikasa. Elle se mit à balbutier :

\- « … quelqu'un à faim ? »

Elle se leva d'un coup, paniquée, et alla vers la cuisine avec précipitation. Eren, incrédule, lança un regard interrogatif à son ami. Ce dernier avait manifestement compris qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas relater la mort de Carla. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme si de rien n'était. La sonnerie du téléphone de Mikasa retentit, brisant le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la salle depuis qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Cette dernière arriva en un sursaut et décrocha avant que l'un d'eux n'aient récupéré son appareil.

\- « Allô ? »

Un court instant, elle hocha de la tête et finit par dire, avant de raccrocher brusquement :

\- « On arrive. »

Elle attrapa la main d'Eren et l'entraina vers la sortie de la maison. Ce dernier ne comprenait vraiment rien :

\- « Qu'est-ce que … ?

\- Le major te veut à ses côtés, on part tout de suite. »

Eren n'eut même pas le temps d'embrasser Armin, ni même de lui adresser quelques mots de plus que Mikasa avait entrainée l'adolescent en dehors de l'habitation.

* * *

Lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent au bureau, Levi attendait les bras croisés, un regard excédé plaqué sur le visage. Erwin, paraissait fatigué également. Le soir pointait le bout de son nez et les derniers rayons du soleil étaient filtrés par les stores de la fenêtre.

\- « Eren, nous avons bien cogité. Tu vas aller crécher chez Levi, le temps qu'on te trouve un endroit où rester, pour l'instant nous n'avons d'autre solution. »

Le jeune homme paraissait complétement aberré que Levi ait accepté cette requête après la façon avec laquelle il s'était comporté lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir veiller sur lui. Mais après avoir vu le regard du caporal, il comprit qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se soustraire à la volonté du major.

\- « J'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? soupira t'il.

\- Oh pitié, gamin, coupa Levi, tu crois réellement que cette situation m'enchante ?

\- Ça va, je n'ai rien dit, souffla le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Erwin, je te jure que je n'en suis pas capable.

\- Je pensais que rien n'était impossible pour le grand Ackerman, plaisanta le blond.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu risques de retrouver ce merdeux dans un état différent de celui dans lequel il se trouve présentement s'il continue à me les briser en jouant au plus malin.

\- Levi, tu vas protéger ce petit, le loger, et tu vas faire ça bien, parce que je te le demande. Dis-toi que c'est pour le bien de la cité que tu fais ça et que dans un sens, tu contribues à la paix future. »

Levi attrapa le bras d'Eren et l'entraina avec lui en dehors du bureau. Il était vraiment énervé. L'adolescent essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de ce dernier. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé sur le trajet du bâtiment à la moto. Levi lui tendit le casque mais Eren le refusa de la main et lança :

\- « Toi comme moi, ne voulons pas de cette situation. Donc tu n'as qu'à dire à Erwin que je couche avec… » Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux : « …que je dors chez toi, rectifia t'il, gêné, et moi je me trouverai un autre endroit où passer mes nuits. J'ai récemment vu Armin, je pense qu'il sera assez gentil pour me laisser me reposer chez lui.

\- Ferme là, l'asperge, Erwin m'a donné des ordres et je vais les suivre.

\- T'es un bon petit soldat Levi, pas vrai ? » provoqua Eren, ne mesurant absolument pas la dangerosité de la situation.

Levi se rapprocha doucement, une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux. Son cou était contracté mettant en avant ses muscles sterno-cléido-mastoïdien. Le regard d'Eren se posa sur les clavicules apparentes du caporal. S'éternisant un peu trop, il ne savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'était comme un halo de lumière dans l'obscurité : il se sentais happé. Le brun agrippa les joues d'Eren de sa main droite, refermant cette dernière. La bouche du plus jeune se retrouva, comme emprisonnée.

\- « Je suis ton supérieur maintenant. Tu as beau dormir dans mon appart', être aussi rebelle que tu le veux, mais maintenant tu me vouvoies, c'est clair ? Et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, je te coupe les couilles et je les accroche dans mon salon comme trophée, tu m'as bien entendu ? »

Eren fut perdu pendant la tirade de son caporal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à le regarder dans les yeux, c'était un peu étrange. Son regard se bloquait indiciblement sur la gorge de Levi, qui se mouvait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Sa pomme d'Adam vrillait et ses muscles se contorsionnaient entre chacune de ses paroles. C'était un spectacle prodigieux et terriblement intéressant à observer.

\- « Oï, morveux t'as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Sa tête se souleva dans un mouvement rapide, à s'en faire claquer les trapèzes. Il acquiesça, intimidé. Il se rendit compte d'à quel point il dépassait les bornes. Il l'avait toujours fait. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il allait devoir cohabiter avec un homme plus puissant que lui en tout point, et il devait cesser de faire n'importe quoi.

\- « Monte. »

Pendant la virée en moto, il se sentit bien. C'était curieux, un terrain qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, quelque chose dans ce genre. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait maintenant, Eren avait un filet de sécurité appelé Levi. Il positionna ses mains autour des hanches du caporal. Sa tête tournait, cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'était décidé, il allait mettre sa fierté de côté et accepter le fait que ce brun avait un total contrôle sur lui. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas non plus se laisser manipuler comme une marionnette mais il comptait bien faire des efforts. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça : Levi lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement et Eren se souvint de la nuit dernière, alors qu'il était venu ici pour la première fois. S'était-il attendu à revenir ici de sitôt ? Absolument pas. Vraiment rien n'aurait pu prédire tout ce qui allait se passer dans cet appartement, oh, ça non.

* * *

 **Nous y voilà ! À la base, je voulais scinder ce chapitre en deux parties, mais ça vous aurais fait deux petits bouts et je préférais garder une longueur à peu près équivalente à celle du premier chapitre... m'enfin, on verra bien ce que ça donne. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous trouvez que c'est trop court, ou trop longs... Bref, les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous !**


	3. Intégration

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis ravie du chaleureux accueil que vous avez accordé à Side to side, merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux et à ceux qui me suivent désormais ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux autres, mais il s'y passe beaucoup de choses (notamment un rapprochement considérable entre nos deux protagonistes...). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'Eren vivait chez Levi. Une sorte de relation amicale avait commencé à se tisser entre les deux. Non pas une complicité incroyable, après tout personne ne pouvait vraiment en créée une avec le grand caporal, réputé pour ses talents d'impassibilité en terme de sentiments envers les autres êtres humains.

\- « Passe-moi le lait, gamin.

\- Mmh. »

Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. C'était aujourd'hui qu'Eren allait être présenté dans les formes, testé pour ses aptitudes et qu'on allait voir quelle somme de travail il y aurait à fournir à l'avenir pour le mettre au niveau de l'Escadron. Bien entendu, vous vous doutez bien qu'en un mois, il avait eu l'occasion de mettre en valeur ses compétences en s'entrainant, mais jamais rien de trop intensif Erwin ne voulait pas le surmener alors qu'il n'était pas « officiellement » membre. Mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'il intégrerait pour de bon les rangs. Levi savait déjà que ce petit avait des capacités incroyables, il avait pu le voir à l'œuvre une fois ou deux, quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Bien entendu, il se retenait d'en parler. Ils se connaissaient si peu, et peut-être qu'un tel compliment venant de sa part aurait fait enfler sa tête comme une montgolfière, et son égo avec.

La tasse de thé brûlante trainait sur le coin de la table, et Levi jouait distraitement avec en faisant le tour de la soucoupe de la pulpe de son doigt. Lorsqu'il était détendu, il prenait toujours un thé, et quand il avait besoin d'un remontant quelconque suite à une colère dissimulée, ou autre chose, Levi préférait le café. Eren se surprenait de plus en plus à remarquer pleins de petits détails qui le faisait admirer son supérieur davantage. Ses postures, ses manières et habitudes, sa silhouette svelte et élancée, la façon qu'il avait de marcher tellement de choses qui le caractérisait. Eren l'admirait réellement, il voulait devenir aussi fort que lui.

On aurait presque dit que l'adolescent avait appris le respect. Chose incroyable et inespérée. Mais Levi n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour sauver sa peau. Il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, autant rendre le séjour le plus agréable possible.

\- « Tu devrais aller te doucher avant qu'on n'y aille. Tu pues vraiment, je le sens d'ici.

\- J'en ai déjà pris une hier soir, grommela t'il entre deux bouchées de céréales. Et puis je ne trouve pas vraiment que… »

Il souleva son bras et se renifla l'aisselle d'un geste lent pour vérifier ses dires. Levi fronça le nez :

\- « Dégueulasse.

\- Très bien … j'irai. Mais si vous permettez que je termine mon bol de céréales avant.

\- Dépêche toi… grogna t'il, on n'a pas toute la matinée devant nous. »

Levi était plutôt satisfait de lui avoir appris à le respecter ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, il espérait que ça ne durerai pas trop longtemps (ce qui est plutôt contradictoire, je vous l'accorde). Il est vrai qu'il se positionnait en supérieur mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux c'était un peu étrange. Maintenant qu'ils étaient comme des colocataires, il se rendit compte qu'Eren n'était pas un fardeau, au contraire, il se montrait très distant, très poli, mais dès lors qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Levi, il reprenait son ton nonchalant. Il avait l'impression qu'il changeait d'attitude avec lui, ce qui lui déplaisait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Lorsqu'Eren sorti de la douche, il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa serviette. Levi se surprit à retracer du regard les jambes fuselées du jeune homme. Son regard parcourut son torse sec et sculpté. Il sentait bon le frais, et quelque chose de printanier. Enfin il s'arrêta sur les iris de ce dernier. Pendant un instant, le temps se suspendit. Tout deux ressentirent comme une petite décharge électrique partant du creux de leurs reins et venant faire danser leurs entrailles. C'était inexplicable. Les pupilles du garçon se dilatèrent, prenant de plus en plus de place dans l'espace restreint qu'étaient ses yeux. Comme un nuage noir, la prunelle grossit recouvrant une grande partie du vert bleu magnifique et pétillant d'Eren. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Et même si tout en Levi remua, son visage resta calme et serein :

\- « Magne-toi de t'habiller, on est à la bourre. »

Eren claqua la porte de la buanderie, où séchaient des habits que Levi lui avait prêtés. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi de cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Est-ce qu'il avait rêver où est-ce que Levi l'avait réellement maté ? Il devait se faire des idées, vu le regard de ce dernier, il l'avait juste jugé. Mais bordel, ce que ça pouvait être agréable que le caporal le regarde de cette façon. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non, il fallait qu'il reprenne pied, franchement : qu'allait-il s'imaginer !

Alors que le « clac ! » sourd se fit retentir, Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il était tout seul dans le salon, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ok, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il s'observa dans le miroir, Dieu merci, aucune rougeur, rien n'exposait la tornade dans son organisme sur son visage, mais putain ! Son cœur manquait de se barrer de sa poitrine. Il se trempa le visage avec de l'eau glacée, c'était la première fois qu'un tel phénomène se produisait en lui. Comme si tout avait été retourné en un regard. En un battement de cil. Ce gamin avait décidément quelque chose en lui qui faisait réveiller le « moi » intérieur bien enfouit, du caporal. Il reprit contenance, replaçant son long manteau en cuir sur lequel était brodé les ailes de la liberté dans son dos. Il plaça ses couteaux de combat dans les poches prévues à cet effet et chargea son long fusil, vérifiant le nombre de cartouches qu'il restait, il entendit un cliquetis prouvant qu'Eren sortait de la buanderie. Il se retourna et lança :

\- « On a assez perdu de temps comme ça. On y va. »

Eren se contenta d'hocher la tête, la bouche trop sèche pour dire quoique ce soit.

Le caporal était décontenancé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que le simple fait que son regard appuyé ait pu produire quelque chose en Eren lui retourna l'estomac. La sensation était entre l'agréable et l'irritation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rappeler le jeune homme à l'ordre ou s'il devait continuer ce jeu… Alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, sa voisine sortit de l'embrasure de la porte de son appartement. Levi souffla d'agacement. Eren parut ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle demoiselle et son expression figée par la honte se détendit.

\- « Bonjour ! s'exclama t'il, un sourire éclatant planté sur son visage.

\- Oh, bonjour ! Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous voir, enchantée ! répondit-elle, ravie de pouvoir enfin avoir une relation amicale avec quelqu'un de cet immeuble. »

Elle lui présenta sa main, et Eren la secoua vivement. Levi fronça les sourcils :

\- « C'est Eren, grogna t'il d'une voix rauque. »

La belle jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre la voix du caporal. C'était si rare qu'il lui parle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues c'est vrai, que Levi avait un regard intimidant et terriblement pénétrant. Ses iris polaires semblaient pouvoir vous geler sur place sur aviez le malheur de les regarder trop longtemps. Une moue mal dissimulée s'étendit sur le visage de la voisine :

\- « Vous habitez chez monsieur Ackerman ?...

\- Oh, pour l'instant il m'héberge. Je n'ai nulle part où vivre et le caporal a eut la gentillesse de me loger, claironna t'il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, hein. »

Ils se chamaillaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Eren attrapa le bras de Levi pour l'entrainer à arrêter sa comédie. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient proches, et rien que ce petit contact fit vibrer quelque chose en Levi.

\- « Ravi de vous avoir rencontré ! chantonna Eren, secouant sa main et s'éloignant de l'ascenseur qui était déjà arrivé au RDC, toutes dents dehors.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça, on n'est pas à un foutu photo-shoot, grogna le caporal en s'écartant de la voisine.

\- Mon sourire ne vous plait pas, caporal ? ria Eren. »

S'il ne lui plaisait pas ? Quelle blague.

Mais ça, même Levi ne semblait pas vouloir se l'avouer. A vrai dire ses sentiments étaient embrumés. Depuis ce mois, il s'était comporté différemment d'à son habitude. Il se montrait un peu moins violent, mais c'était très léger. Seule Hanji l'avait remarquée (ce qui était légitime, elle était sa meilleure amie. Qui mieux qu'elle savait quand quelque chose changeait en lui ?) et elle comptait bien lui tirer des informations. Ça oui.

\- « Tch. T'as l'air d'un con. »

Ils arrivèrent au grand bâtiment, qui était devenu la seconde maison d'Eren puisqu'il y passait clairement les trois quarts de son temps. Erwin n'avait pas voulu tout de suite l'évaluer puisqu'il pensait qu'après l'état dans lequel on l'avait retrouvé, il avait besoin de repos. Pendant ce mois, on l'avait donc fait passer divers examens médicaux et Eren avait dû assister aux séances d'entrainement de l'Escadron pour qu'il voit ce qu'il aurait à faire prochainement. Avant de passer aux présentations, Hanji attrapa Levi et l'emmena un peu plus loin du groupe. Erwin était entrain de montrer les locaux au petit nouveau, il en avait pour un moment. La jeune femme voulait absolument demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son ami depuis quelques temps :

\- « Dis moi, Levi… Ton brutal changement d'attitude envers l'Escadron et moi-même n'a t'il pas quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée du petit Eren dans ton quotidien ?

\- De quoi tu parles quatr'yeux ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ta transformation avec nous ? On dirait un autre homme ! Ton visage est presque avenant, ça va faire quatre jours que tu ne m'as pas tapé alors que pourtant je ne te ménage pas moins ! Tu te rends compte ? Quatre ! »

Levi lui administra le même nombre de claques à l'arrière du crâne.

\- « Voilà, j'ai rattrapé mon retard. Tu me fous la paix maintenant ?

\- Tu crois réellement que ça me correspond de passer l'éponge sur ce genre de chose ? Je ne lâcherai pas si facilement l'affaire. Crois-moi Erwin est du même avis, on va te harceler jusqu'à plus soif. Et ça n'est pas en me molestant que tu parviendras à me faire taire !

\- T'en es sûre ? fit-il, inquiétant. »

Le corps tout entier de la scientifique fut parcourut d'un long frisson qui mit bien longtemps à se disperser. Elle réprima :

\- « Ne profite pas de ton aura naturellement intimidante pour me clouer le bec ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Levi ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie ?

\- Personne n'est mon ami. Vous êtes mes collègues, au pire des cas, mais je ne partage de sentiments avec aucun d'entre vous.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, ce que tu viens de dire aurait vraiment pût me blesser. Mais je sais qu'au fond je compte beaucoup pour toi, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois ci, le caporal mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. C'était vrai. Hanji était une personne particulière. Vraiment tarée, ça c'est clair, mais elle avait une grande place dans la vie du brun. Il fronça le nez :

\- « Mmh. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Réponds juste à ma question, sautilla t'elle car elle avait compris que Levi l'appréciait finalement.

\- Tu arrêtes de me les briser après ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mains jointes, à l'écoute.

\- « Je t'écoute alors. Fais vite.

\- Ton changement de comportement, c'est à cause d'Eren, pas vrai ? Ce petit a t'il vraiment métamorphosé ton quotidien à ce point ?

\- Eren a forcément changé mon quotidien. Je vivais avec pour seul compagnon ma solitude, et ça m'allait très bien… mais maintenant je me retrouve à devoir baby-sitter un gosse de 21 ans qui fait n'importe quoi ! Alors évidemment que mon comportement en est changé, je dors moins, je dois me consacrer à plus de choses… je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette question te préoccupe autant.

\- Ta façon d'être n'est plus pareille. Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Si je l'aime bien ? Tch, c'est un gamin insolent et incompréhensif… »

Il marqua une pause et se rappela de l'épisode de ce matin. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la question comme cela. C'est vrai, que ce petit avait quelques similitudes avec lui, et qu'en vérité, il n'était pas désagréable de vivre à ses côtés. Mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait bien, c'était beaucoup. Il le tolérait. Mais est-ce que ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait se dire plus qu'autre chose ?

\- « Mais tu l'aimes bien… n'est ce pas ? continua t'elle, visiblement décidée à lui faire cracher ce qui le tourmentais.

\- …sa présence est plutôt appréciable et avec lui je ne ressens plus le même courant glacé qui me traverse les veines avant de dormir c'est vrai que je m'inquiète quand il n'est pas à mes côtés mais… »

Il remarqua qu'Hanji esquissait un grand sourire et que son regard était plus que significatif :

\- « Raaah, et puis tu m'agaces avec tes questions ! »

Il observa d'un œil distrait le major revenir dans la pièce principale : une espèce de grand gymnase où Eren allait apprendre à se battre correctement. Tout le monde attendait ici. Et alors qu'ils rentraient, Levi acheva :

\- « …de toute façon, le gamin est revenu de sa visite, on n'a plus le temps pour bavasser.

\- J'lâcherai pas l'morceau, marmonna Hanji, le sourire aux lèvres. »

* * *

C'est aujourd'hui qu'Eren allait vraiment être évalué et présenté dans les formes aux membres. Toute l'équipe allait lui faire passer des tests. Et bien qu'il se soit entrainé quelques fois avec Levi (sous ordre du major, évidemment), il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment les membres de l'Escadron, il n'avait fait que les croiser une fois de temps en temps dans les couloirs exigus menant au gymnase. L'adolescent était plus qu'impatient. Ses futurs coéquipiers se tenaient droit dans la pièce, la plupart les bras croisés sur la poitrine (sûrement pour l'impressionner, car même s'ils se connaissaient, certains tentaient en vain de se donner un genre devant le reste de l'Escadron). Ils étaient six. Six personnes, pour six aptitudes différentes.

\- « J'espère que tu es prêt pour ce qui t'attends. J'ai entendu dire que tu attendais ce jour avec impatience… sourit Erwin. »

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Levi, qui semblait complétement s'en ficher, puisqu'il observait avec assiduité la chute lente d'une feuille à l'extérieur (spectacle incongru qui semblait pourtant bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il se passait ici).

\- « … c'est l'heure de prouver ce que tu vaux. »

Eren n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux, que Petra s'avança. Elle arborait une attitude désinvolte et hautaine. Ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout, il est vrai. Eren se retint d'éclater de rire quand elle envoya valser une faible mèche de cheveux, pour se donner un genre. Son petit nez retroussé et sa jolie frimousse ne semblaient pas vouloir lui attribuer cet air _badass_ qu'elle tentait de s'octroyer.

\- « Même si tu les connais bien désormais, laisse moi te présenter correctement l'Escadron, annonça Erwin. Voici Petra Ralle. Elle majore dans l'art de la discrétion, impossible de la repérer lors d'une mission d'infiltration, un véritable guépard : elle est rapide, silencieuse et terriblement efficace. C'est une experte dans le domaine des armes blanches. »

La jeune femme se retira, se rangeant auprès de ses amis. Un grand blond avec ses cheveux maintenus par un élastique s'avança. Il avait l'air droit, très aimable mais pourtant assez puissant. Ses yeux compatissaient à la situation dans laquelle Eren se trouvait.

\- « Voici Erd Gin, il sera un des tes principaux coaches. Il est particulièrement doué dans le combat au corps à corps, vous allez avoir l'occasion de vous côtoyer pendant de nombreux moments. Il te montrera à quel point il est nécessaire de compter les uns sur les autres pendant nos missions. »

Erd adressa un petit mouvement de tête à Eren comme pour lui dire bonjour, signe que l'adolescent s'empressa de renvoyer. Il se rappela qu'il était le deuxième garde lorsqu'il avait frappé Moblit (qui n'était pas présent d'ailleurs). Il l'aimait bien, ça avait l'air d'être un chic type. Finalement tout cela n'allait peut-être pas si mal se passer !

\- « Oluo Bozado, une véritable tête brûlée. Champion toute catégorie en informatique. Il est nos yeux et nos oreilles lors de nos interventions. Très doué sur le terrain également il pourra t'enseigner comment manier certaines armes à feu, que nous n'utilisons que très rarement mais qui sont pourtant indispensables dans les plus importantes des missions. »

Le dénommé se rapprocha d'Eren plus que les autres. Il avait un style similaire à Levi, ou alors était-ce l'inverse ? Le jeune homme nota tout de suite dans un coin de sa tête que l'homme en question avait l'air d'être particulièrement admiratif du caporal (qui ne le serait pas !). Il arborait une longue veste semblable à celle du caporal mais d'une couleur différente ses sourcils étaient si arqués qu'ils faisaient mine de se rejoindre en haut de son nez.

\- « Écoute petit, avec moi, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire alors essaye de produire le quart de ce que je peux faire et je pourrais te considérer. »

Eren retint un éclat de rire, encore une fois, et n'arbora qu'un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il tentait de le déstabiliser ? Comme si ça allait fonctionner. Si la vie avec le caporal lui avait appris une chose, c'est que personne n'est plus intimidant qu'un Levi en colère. Petra grogna :

\- « Ça suffit Oluo. »

Ce dernier se recula, une mine renfrognée sur le visage. Il avait l'air de détester lorsque Petra se mêlait de ses affaires. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler en silence, se donnant des coups de coudes discrets.

\- « De vrais gamins, murmura Erd, un demi sourire planté sur la face.

\- Passons, repris Erwin. Tu connais déjà Hanji Zoe…

\- Salut chaton ! claironna t'elle, coupant la parole au major. Je suis la scientifique du groupe, tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas j'ai des capacités en médecine. Il paraît que je me débrouille bien, donc si t'as le moindre pépin je suis là ! Je m'occupe des analyses et je gère la robotique avec Oluo de temps en temps. Je m'immisce sur le terrain parfois, ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi tu vas bien t'éclater, je ne suis pas prise de tête ! »

Elle s'était accoudée sur l'épaule d'Eren et avait glissé un malicieux clin d'œil à ce dernier à la fin de sa phrase. Levi marmonna :

\- « Oh ça, pour être prise de tête…

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, murmura t'elle à l'oreille de la nouvelle recrue, il peut être très vicieux quand il veut mais il a un bon fond… personnellement je l'appelle Grincheux, comme l'affreux nain dans les Contes de Grimm. »

Levi ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle parlait de lui quand Eren laissa échapper un gloussement suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le fait de ne pas entendre leur conversation discrète le fit retenir un marmonnement.

\- « On se concentre s'il vous plaît ! rappela Erwin, manifestement impatient de terminer ces longues présentations pourtant nécessaire. Pour ma part, je suis Erwin Smith, mon rôle de major ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour te former mais je ferai tout mon possible pour être là le plus souvent que possible, j'ai beaucoup de paperasse et je dois m'occuper de planifier nos missions de terrains… »

Il marqua une pause comme pour laisser assez de temps à Eren d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il présenta enfin Levi :

\- « Enfin tu connais mon bras droit, celui à qui je confie tout ce que je ne suis pas en mesure de faire, celui qui m'épaule à peu près partout : Levi Ackerman. Il brille absolument dans toutes les catégories. Je ne vois pas une seule activité dans laquelle il n'est pas excellent. Cependant il se débrouille bien mieux sur le terrain en première ligne qu'en fond à superviser de loin. C'est pour cela que je lui ai confié ta protection, avec lui, je te sais en sécurité.

\- Je m'en serais bien passé… réprimanda t'il de sa voix chargée d'agacement.

\- N'importe quoi ! beugla Hanji, effarée. D'ailleurs tu ne sais pas Eren, mais y a pas cinq minutes il me disait que… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le coup que venait de lui envoyer le caporal directement au nez. Il l'avait visé avec ce qu'il avait trouvé le plus rapidement et force était de croire que cet objet avait été le manuel que tenait le major entre ses mains et qu'il comptait donner à Eren à la fin des présentations. Hanji poussa un cri de douleur sincère avant de hurler :

\- « Rooh Levi, ce que tu peux être rétrograde : un peu d'humour ne te ferait pas de mal !

\- C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça… moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle de te voir te manger le gros manuel qu'on donne aux nouvelles recrues. Il doit faire quoi ? 600 pages ?

\- Dommage que Moblit et Gunther n'aient pas pût se libérer aujourd'hui, ils se seraient délectés d'une telle scène… soupira Oluo à demi mort de rire. »

Hanji continuait de se frotter le nez alors qu'Eren lui administrait de gentilles tapes dans le dos pour la réconforter de cet affront humiliant. Elle renifla :

\- « T'es adorable mon petit Eren, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir te garder pour moi toute seule…

\- … malheureusement c'est moi qui m'en occupe, tu t'en souviens, la binoclarde ? lâcha Levi prenant Eren par les épaules. Retourne à ta place, on a déjà perdu assez de temps avec ces conneries, il serait peut-être temps de commencer à lui apprendre quelques trucs.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, continua Erwin, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre. Eren n'a été mis en convalescence que trop longtemps, il est l'heure de lui montrer ce que nous savons faire de mieux. Mon garçon, tu commenceras ta journée avec Petra. Vous autres, retournez dans vos bureaux. »

Ils se séparèrent tous après un cri général le poing sur le cœur Petra s'approcha d'Eren et retrouva automatiquement son air doux et altruiste :

\- « On va commencer avec des couteaux basiques… et travailler les enchainements, d'accord ? »

* * *

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hanji. »

Levi parut étonné de sa présence, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver il leva alors doucement le nez de son travail et rétorqua :

\- « Je cherche des infos sur l'émetteur. D'après tes radios celui d'Eren est placé en plein dans sa poitrine gauche, comme s'il avait fusionné avec son cœur…

\- Dis donc, tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu fouines dans mes affaires ! Tu ne sais pas toi, comment c'est dur le faire tenir en place, j'en ai bavé pour les avoir ! Ces radiographies m'appartiennent !

\- Je t'en prie Hanji, ne commence pas… ces résultats sont propriétés de la justice du moment où tu travaille pour elle. Et ça tombe bien puisque moi aussi, alors t'es mignonne mais tu peux t'en aller. »

Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, ou plutôt faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu. La jeune scientifique se retrouva à faire le tour de la pièce les bras croisés dans le dos, observant chaque recoin du bureau. Elle s'arrêta un moment devant la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville. On voyait une partie de Shiganshina, où tout avait été détruit. Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut un groupe de jeune scruter le grand bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- « Tu as entendu les nouvelles récemment ?

\- Mmh ? se contenta de répondre Levi, toujours plongé dans ses documents.

\- À propos de nos prochaines recrues. Depuis la grande explosion les citoyens pourtant si trouillards d'habitudes veulent tous intégrer nos rangs. Ils ne se sentent plus en sécurité et ont bien compris que nos effectifs étaient bien trop bas. C'est bien, prochainement nous serons assez pour pouvoir faire plusieurs groupes.

\- Encore faudrait-ils qu'ils soient compétents… D'ailleurs comment est-ce qu'il s'en sort l'autre, avec Petra ?

\- Aucune idée, tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi même, taquina t'elle, moi j'ai perdu trop de temps à bavarder, Moblit m'attends au labo, il est arrivé il y a une heure… je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir trainer. Ah, il ne me ménage pas celui-là… »

L'excentrique s'échappa de la salle en trottinant, faisant balancer sa queue de cheval dans tous les sens. Elle chantonnait un air entrainant, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Levi. Il marmonna, surpris d'avoir pensé ses mots avant même de les avoir prononcés :

\- « Il faut que j'aille voir… mais j'ai encore tellement de boulot… »

Il jura, et se leva de sa chaise pour aller voir son protégé. Depuis quelque temps il avait développé une sorte de possessivité naturelle et l'avait mis sur le compte de sa responsabilité pour ce gosse. Jamais il ne se serait douté que cette peur de ne pas l'avoir à l'œil constamment venait du fait qu'il était épris d'Eren. Et malgré tous les détails qui auraient pu sauter aux yeux de chacun d'entre nous, Levi était aveugle et se murait dans un silence de marbre à chaque fois qu'il essayait de soulever cette question.

Il arriva dans le gymnase, à peine haletant et ne remarqua pas la présence de ce dernier. Pris de panique il se mit à courir dans tout l'édifice à sa recherche. Son rythme cardiaque frôlait la tachycardie et ses paupières se refermaient dans un mouvement spasmodique. Mais où était-il, bon sang !? Il héla son nom dans toutes les pièces demandant à chaque personne qu'il croisait s'ils n'avaient pas croisé le disparu et sa complice. Soudain il s'arrêta, et palpa sa poche droite il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Petra. Trois sonneries retentirent avant que la voix de la rousse se fit entendre. Elle semblait à moitié morte de rire quand elle décrocha :

\- « _Allô Levi ?_

\- Petra ?! Où est Eren ?! »

Il criait presque dans le combiné, la demoiselle éloigna son oreille de ce dernier et clama :

\- « _Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de hurler, je t'entends bien même lorsque tu me parles normalement_. »

Elle laissa un temps de flottement où elle put ouïr la respiration irrégulière de son caporal. Mince, il semblait vraiment s'être inquiété.

\- « _Du calme,_ reprit-elle, _il est avec moi : après l'entrainement, il avait tellement fait du bon boulot que j'ai décidé de l'emmener déguster une bonne crème glacée au parc !_ »

Levi ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Quelle frayeur ! Il avait en si peu de temps déjà envisagé le pire, et l'énumération était infinie : qu'il se soit fait enlevé par le gang H, que Petra l'ait blessé accidentellement et emmené à l'hôpital… comment aurait réagit Erwin s'il avait appris que Levi avait faillit à sa tâche ? Le caporal n'avait jamais foiré aucune de ses missions, il était hors de question que celle-ci soit la première à s'ajouter à cette liste vierge !

\- « Rentrez immédiatement ! Es-tu complétement inconsciente ?! Eren est recherché de partout et tu le laisse se promener comme un chien en liberté ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu as pu croire un seul instant que c'était une bonne idée et…

\- _Levi ! Arrête de paniquer ! Eren est en sécurité, il ne craint rien. Je voulais juste le récompenser pour son travail fourni, mon Dieu, si tu le voyais à l'œuvre il se débrouille comme un chef au maniement des couteaux, ce petit est un véritable tueur !_ »

Elle semblait glousser avec Eren à l'autre bout du fil.

\- « Pour ta gouverne, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'il donnait. Et ça n'est absolument pas le moment de se prélasser, ce gamin a encore beaucoup à apprendre. On n'a pas le temps pour l'emmener bouffer des putains de glaces. Retournez tout de suite à la base, le soleil n'est même pas couché, je suis sûr qu'il reste des choses à lui apprendre.

\- _Très bien…_ _caporal_ , soupira t'elle en raccrochant. »

Eren lapait sa boule de glace au citron et regardait Petra avec des yeux incompréhensifs. Il fronça les sourcils et questionna :

\- « Que se passe t'il ?

\- Ton garde du corps veut que nous rentrions, expliqua la petite rouquine.

\- Oh non ! bougonna t'il, on commençait seulement à s'amuser !

\- Les ordres sont les ordres mon garçon. C'était très agréable de passer ce moment avec toi, mais il est temps d'y aller. »

L'adolescent replaça doucement sa mèche couleur chocolat et jeta un coup d'œil à l'ambiance toute particulière de ce crépuscule. Eren avait un amour inconditionné pour les levés et les couchés de soleil. Il les trouvait plus beaux certes moins spectaculaires que la nuit et ses milliers d'étoiles ou la journée et son ciel uni mais c'était un joli mélange des deux, donnant au ciel une jolie couleur toute droite sortie des tableaux que l'on pouvait regarder dans les musées. L'orange prenait peu à peu place, rougeoyant légèrement sur l'horizon, Eren aurait presque pu en lâcher une petite larme. C'était un cadre bucolique et rêveur. Ses soudaines pensées le ramenèrent vers Armin, il se souvint alors que c'était lui qui lui avait montré à quel point on pouvait trouver de la beauté n'importe où, surtout dans le quotidien. Il se promit plus tard d'en parler avec son meilleur ami, et de l'inviter à partager un soleil naissant ou mourant avec lui. Ils se postèrent devant l'édifice et Petra dit avec gentillesse :

\- « Ton premier jour, en tant que nouvelle recrue officielle s'achève aujourd'hui ! Laisse moi te prendre en photo devant le centre, qu'on puisse immortaliser ce moment ! »

Le temps qu'elle sorte son téléphone portable le jeune homme avait eu le temps de prendre la pose. Il avait gardé avec lui un couteau de combat de tout à l'heure et le plaça près de sa joue gauche dans un mouvement de guerrier et arbora un sourire qui en ferrait flancher plus d'un ou une. Toutes ses dents resplendissaient et laissaient miroiter la douce lumière que renvoyait l'astre à cette heure de la journée. Une espèce de filtre orangé venait se rajouter automatiquement au cliché. Les yeux pétillants d'Eren firent tanguer le cœur de la photographe qui se permit de lâcher un petit gloussement suite au changement de mimique du jeune homme. Hanji débarqua soudain et vociféra :

\- « Alors comme ça on fait un shooting sans moi ?! »

Elle attrapa Eren par l'épaule et d'un coup de tête fit son magnifique sourire moqueur à l'appareil. Petra se sentait comme un daguerréotypeur et fit :

\- « Que vous êtes beauuux ! Ouah, Eren t'es magnifique, on dirait un véritable soldat ! Continuez comme ça, ne vous arrêtez… »

Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge et se perdit dans un méandre de balbutiements alors qu'elle aperçut le caporal la toiser de l'embrasure de la porte centrale. Il avait croisé ses bras et portait son inimitable regard pouvant faire frémir n'importe qui. Les deux jeunes femmes se calmèrent dès lors, et Eren rangea son couteau, mais avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans l'étui prévu à cet effet, Levi l'intercepta :

\- « Cette arme appartient à la justice, ça n'est pas un accessoire de mode avec lequel on pose, tâche de t'en souvenir. Et maintenant dépêche toi de rentrer, on s'en va. »

Tout penaud, le jeune homme suivit le brun acariâtre qui lançait par dessus son épaule, un regard indéchiffrable à Petra. Cette dernière ne savait vraiment pas comment l'interpréter. Est-ce que c'était une menace, une marque de territoire ou un moyen de dissuasion ? Peu importait, les prunelles du caporal transpiraient l'hostilité. Elle en trembla :

\- « Ce qu'il peut être effrayant parfois… murmura t'elle à son amie.

\- Tu entres sur un terrain miné ma pauvre Petra. C'est chasse-gardée, il va falloir que tu t'en accommodes ainsi.

\- Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- M'enfin ça crève les yeux, le caporal surprotège tellement Eren qu'on dirait son mec. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas si demain on les retrouve à mélanger leur salive… »

Petra paraissait complétement désarçonnée. Aussi bien par la révélation qu'avait clamé son amie, que par le cru de ses dires.

\- « Tu crois vraiment que… le caporal aime Eren ? C'est un peu tôt pour le dire, non ? Ils se connaissent à peine depuis un mois, et puis je ne pensais pas que Levi soit…

\- Tu sais qu'on dit qu'on peut tomber amoureux au premier regard, mais qu'on ne s'en rend compte que quelques temps après ? Et puis, Levi a une attraction si phénoménale qu'il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il puisse être attiré et par les hommes et les par les femmes. Eren est craquant, faut se l'avouer. Il n'a pas jeté son grappin sur n'importe qui !

\- Je pensais que le caporal n'aimerait jamais personne… souffla la rouquine encore très choquée.

\- N'en tire pas de conclusion hâtives, moi je le sais parce que je le connais mieux que lui même, mais il n'est peut-être même pas encore au courant. Il le saura bien assez tôt. J'espère juste qu'il sera assez intelligent pour accepter ses sentiments tels qu'ils sont et qu'il ne fera rien de stupide, tentant de les repousser… »

Ah… Si seulement.

* * *

 **Bon, sachez que je ne suis pas très contente de moi sur ce coup là (sauf pour la fin, j'adore voir Levi dans cet état : complètement soucieux d'où peut se trouver Eren). J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop exposé les personnages, j'ai essayé de rendre ça naturel, mais ça ne l'est pas vraiment... Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **UPDATE DU 28/11: Bonsoir tout le monde :) L'ellipse de un mois, est, je le sais, bien dommage (j'ai eu quelques gentilles revieweuses qui m'ont fait la remarque). Je suis entrain de bosser sur un OS qui racontera ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce mois. Je ne sais pas au juste quand il sera prêt, mais il est déjà pas mal avancé, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil quand il sera prêt !**


	4. Sentiments

**Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième chapitre !**

 **J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le corriger, parce que malgré le fait que je l'ai écrit il y a bien deux mois et qu'il attendais patiemment dans mon ordi depuis lors, j'ai essayé de prendre en compte les avis des reviewers (d'ailleurs merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps d'en rédiger une), qui disaient que Levi exprimait trop ses sentiments rapidement.**

 **Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a eu une ellipse d'un mois (j'ai bâclé, j'avoue : j'aurais clairement pu introduire des scènes de vie pendant cette durée, mais impatiente que j'étais, j'ai préféré écouter ma tête). Le sentiment a eu le temps de germer, même s'il ne se l'avoue pas à lui même ça n'empeche pas qu'il tient à Eren ; petit un : parce qu'il doit le protéger et petit deux : parce qu'il s'est vraiment habitué à sa présence.**

 **Faites un peu travailler votre imagination ;)**

 **J'espère en revanche que le fait que ça aille un peu vite, ne vous dérange pas trop, mais nous vous inquiétez pas... au final, même si tout semblera très (voire trop) rapide, finalement, ça risque d'être bien plus long...**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre (qui est d'ailleurs un peu plus court que les autres, mais très axée sur la relation entre Eren et Levi.**

* * *

Le soir même, Petra se surpris à observer les images qu'elle avait capturé au cours de cette délicieuse fin de journée. Elle s'était étalée sur son lit, l'appareil entre ses mains et souriait à chaque nouvelle photographie. C'est vrai qu'Eren était très mignon avec ses grands yeux verts et son air faussement négligé. Après tout, Petra n'avait que 25 ans et quatre années d'écart n'était rien en soit…

\- « Raaah, mais à quoi est-ce que je pense… marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle se remémora avec mélancolie cette longue… beaucoup trop longue période où son cœur s'était violemment épris de son caporal. Un amour qui était voué à l'échec puisqu'elle avait perdu plus de trois ans de sa vie à s'imaginer un futur avec lui, alors qu'il ne lui retournait absolument pas ses avances. Elle pensait à son supérieur nuit et jour, et lui collait aux basques 24h/24. C'était assez pitoyable maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait d'un œil neuf. Qu'est-ce que l'amour rend idiot !

Et désormais elle commençait doucement à succomber au charme d'un jeune adulte de quatre ans son cadet qui venait tout juste d'arriver et qui, apparemment était propriété privé du corporal. Ah, ça pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles, Petra était championne toutes catégories confondues.

Elle s'arrêta volontairement sur la toute première photo qu'elle avait prise : celle où Eren était entrain de sortir le couteau de sa poche. Il arborait un sourire à la fois radieux et gêné, une jolie mèche noisette tombant sur son sourcil faisant ressortir l'éclat qu'il avait dans les yeux. Un cliché bien innocent mais qui remuait les entrailles de Petra lorsqu'elle le voyait.

« C'est idiot, je ne le connais même pas, ça doit juste être de l'attirance, se persuadait-elle silencieusement. »

C'est alors que son téléphone vibra elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle supplia le très-haut, où qu'il soit, que cette vibration était signe qu'Eren l'appelait (chose idiote, puisqu'il n'avait pas de mobile et qu'il ne connaissait même pas son numéro). Elle fut très déçue lorsqu'elle vit en toute lettre que c'était son camarade de combat Oluo qui cherchait à la joindre. Elle laissa la sonnerie retentir trois fois avant de répondre :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha t'elle de sa petite voix douce qu'elle essaya de rendre la plus méprisable que possible.

\- _Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins faire comme si tu étais heureuse de m'entendre, non ?_ bougonna l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, apparemment gêné. _Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais…_

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai beaucoup à faire, alors sois bref, ordonna-t-elle.

\- _Hum, très bien,_ dit-il se raclant le fond de la gorge. _Écoute Petra, demain nous sommes en congés et je me demandais si tu voulais… à tout hasard, hein… venir manger un truc…_ »

Il était vraiment nerveux, la rouquine le remarqua et plissa :

\- « Je vois où tu veux en venir et ça aurait été avec plaisir mais… »

La jolie jeune femme observa avec plus d'attention la belle image d'Eren sur son appareil. Une décharge électrique se diffusa dans son corps tout entier lorsqu'elle se remémora le regard foudroyant que lui avait lancé Levi lorsqu'il avait récupéré le garçon. Elle répondit finalement :

\- « En fait, tu sais quoi ? Je veux bien aller manger un bout avec toi demain. Et puis même si tu veux on pourra aller à cette affreuse salle d'arcade dont tu me parles tout le temps, seulement si nous n'y allons que tous les deux, c'est d'accord ?

\- _P… Petra ?_ s'étrangla Oluo, le souffle coupé par les avances de l'objet de ses convoitises.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? s'étonna Petra, dont le timbre de voix volontairement durci s'adoucit tout à coup.

\- _Evidemment que si_ _! Je te récupère à midi devant chez toi !_ s'exclama-t-il.

\- Parfait alors. »

Elle raccrocha. Oluo avait toujours été un bon ami. Il était plutôt beau garçon et s'il arrêtait de tout le temps vouloir ressembler à Levi, il pourrait même être admirable. Elle s'étonna cependant d'avoir réagi ainsi, c'est vrai, la jeune femme était plutôt de nature pudique et timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de la gente masculine, et prendre les devants n'avait jamais été son domaine. Petra regarda une dernière fois les images qu'elle avait prises et se convint :

\- « T'es très mignon, mais je ne fais pas le poids face à une force de la nature comme le caporal. »

Oluo était brave. Il avait toujours été là pour elle lorsqu'elle ressentait du mal-être, et il recevait toujours sans broncher ses plaintes sans en demander davantage, la jeune femme se sentir mal un instant ; se rendant compte d'à quel point elle lui donnait de perpétuels faux-espoirs, se servant de lui un peu comme d'un mouchoir.

Elle resserra son emprise sur son coussin, gênée d'avoir pu causer du tord à celui qui l'aimait sans relâche depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Sans dire un mot, d'un battement de paupières, elle remercia Eren de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

Il fallait savoir tourner la page.

Demain, elle demanderait à Oluo de sortir avec lui (s'il ne le faisait pas avant elle). Demain, Petra respirera vraiment depuis longtemps. Elle goûtera a une sensation de liberté dont elle n'avait jamais joui. La rouquine s'endormi avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Levi avait Eren sous son bras, comme un enfant que l'on était entrain de punir. Il poussait des petits gémissements de mécontentements demandant plus ou moins gentiment à son protecteur de le lâcher.

\- « Cesse donc de geindre… et arrête de gigoter, tu vas finir par te blesser. »

La situation vu d'un œil extérieur était très comique à regarder. Levi était comparable à un marchand et Eren à un pauvre sac de riz que l'on tenait sans plus de cérémonie. Ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol et malgré le fait qu'il se débâtait dans tous les sens, le caporal ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde réellement embêté par les tentatives vaines de fuite de son subordonné.

\- « Mais enfin lâchez-moi, je peux marcher tout de même ! répliqua-t-il, courroucé. »

Levi souffla un bon coup et déposa le garçon par terre. Celui-ci défroissa son tee-shirt tout blanc dénué de tâches et s'avança vers son supérieur, une lueur entre la malice et la véritable colère dansant au fond de ses iris vertes.

\- « Et si on allait se promener un peu ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Ça n'est pas vous qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, m'avez dit qu'il était dangereux que je me _promène comme un chien en liberté_ ?

\- Quand tu es avec moi c'est différent. Je ne doute pas des facultés de Petra, mais dès lors que tu n'es plus en ma compagnie, tout ce qu'il t'arrive est ma faute. Je te rappelle que je dois te surveiller et que je suis sous les ordres de la justice.

\- Vous prenez votre rôle très à cœur pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas consentant à la base…

\- Je m'assure seulement de remplir correctement ma part du contrat sans que ça ne soit trop pénible pour nous deux, rectifia-t-il. »

Bien qu'Eren ne soit pas véritablement satisfait de sa réponse, il décida de ne rien rétorquer. Un petit silence agréable s'installa. Finalement il pourrait s'y habituer, à cette relation de chamailleries mais de sincère appréciation. Seulement il ne fallait pas en abuser, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une limite à ne pas franchir pour ne pas transgresser les codes et faire fuir son interlocuteur.

\- « C'est d'accord, allons donc nous promener. Est-ce que je serai vraiment obligé d'être tenu en laisse ? plaisanta t'il.

\- Si tu continues à me provoquer, ça se pourrait. »

Ils longèrent sans bruit la ville, dont les lumières s'allumaient progressivement, le bleu caractéristique de la voûte se ternit laissant place dans le ciel à une magnifique lune et à des dizaines de milliers d'étoiles toutes plus scintillantes les unes des autres. Eren leva le bout du nez pour mieux profiter du spectacle :

\- « Que c'est beau…

\- Et encore, nous sommes en plein dans la ville, la pollution lumineuse nous empêche sûrement d'en voir la moitié. Un jour, je t'amènerai à la campagne, tu verras ce que c'est qu'un vrai ciel étoilé. »

L'adolescent ne répliqua rien, mais sa réponse silencieuse était un grand oui. Levi se sentait bien à ses côtés. C'est drôle, lui qui était d'ordinaire si silencieux et solitaire se plaisait à être en compagnie d'un autre humain.

Ça.

Ça n'était pas quelque chose de banal.

Eren de son côté tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa joie débordante. Il se sentait comme une coupe et chaque parole que lui adressait son supérieur était comme la meilleure des liqueurs qui l'emplissait. Eren se contenait de ne pas le remercier encore et encore de l'avoir sauvé de cet amas de roches ce jour là. Il lui suffit d'un regard cordial et d'un franc sourire à son égard pour que Levi se pose des questions :

\- « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, gamin ? »

« _Parce que je suis heureux à vos côtés. Plus heureux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre._ » allait-il rétorquer. C'est tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis quelques instants. Mais il se contenta de répondre :

\- « Oh, pour rien. Un moment d'absence. »

Au fond, Eren ne mesurait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Il était profondément touché par les attentions de plus en plus fréquentes du caporal.

Durant ce mois en sa compagnie, ça avait été très léger. Des attentions infimes mais ça avait suffit pour faire croisser ce sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'il se retrouvait aux côtés de son protecteur.

Ce mois n'avait pas été de tout repos.

La première semaine avait été la plus difficile. Levi était plein de ressentiments et d'animosité envers Eren, et il ne cessait de le reprendre sur chacun de ses faits et gestes. Ça avait été très pénible : autant pour l'un, qui devait lutter contre vents et marrées pour ne pas envoyer l'autre hors de chez lui à grands coups de pieds au cul ; que pour l'autre, qui devait batailler corps et âme afin que son caractère ne prenne le dessus et qu'il manque définitivement de respect envers celui qui l'hébergeait.

À cette époque, bien sûr, Levi avait supplié (et c'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs) Erwin d'administrer la lourde tâche qu'était de surveiller Eren, à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le major était catégorique : soit Levi acceptait la mission, soit il était destitué de ses fonctions.

Et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise.

Heureusement pour eux deux, la situation s'etait arrangée. Levi avait cessé de se plaindre en prenant sur lui-même (qu'y avait-il de mieux à faire de toute façon ?) et Eren s'était calmé, allant même à rendre des services (oui, oui) en acceptant les ordres et règles quasi militaires concernant la propreté de l'appartement.

Ils allaient mieux. Bien mieux. Ça avait été une victoire incontestée pour Erwin, qui ne cessait de se vanter d'avoir réussi à dompter le fauve auprès d'Hanji qui ne croyait pas une seconde au spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux : Levi avait l'air d'apprécier côtoyer un autre homme que lui-même.

Ils continuaient à marcher, le coeur de l'adolescent tambourinant toujours aussi violemment contre sa poitrine. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi diable son organe décidait-il de partir en tachycardie maintenant ? Y-avait-il un danger proche ? Il tourna la tête vers Levi et apprécia ce qui se passait sous ses yeux : son caporal était apaisé. Les rides perpétuelles résidant entre ses sourcils ne se voyaient presque plus ; la poitrine d'Eren se bomba dans un souffle satisfait.

Cependant, voilà. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à comprendre quel était cette émotion qui lui ravageait (dans le bon sens du terme) l'organisme. Était-ce de la joie ?

Très certainement.

Il décida de procéder par élimination.

Pourquoi donc était-il si heureux ?

La réponse lui parut évidente. Levi à ses côtés, le surplombant malgré sa taille minuscule (autant le penser puisqu'il n'aurait probablement jamais l'audace de lui avouer en face, tout du moins s'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre une) était la cause de son allégresse.

Et que ressentait-il exactement à son égard ?

Il était définitivement admiratif. Franchement, qui ne le serait pas ? Levi Ackerman avait tout pour lui (sauf un caractère avenant, mais encore, il fallait passer outre cette barrière qu'il mettait et l'on y découvrait un homme profondément engagé).

Mais est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un petit quelque chose en plus ?

Un _truc_ différent.

Quand Eren parlait du caporal, ou revoyait sa silhouette dans sa tête, le soir, avant de trouver le sommeil, il avait cette boule etrange au niveau de l'estomac. Elle migrait parfois jusqu'à sa gorge. Une émotion curieuse qui méritait d'être observée de plus près et qui avait naquit le soir de la troisième semaine chez son caporal, lorsqu'il avait prit le temps de lui montrer les archives du Bataillon Ailé alors qu'il rentrait d'une grosse journée.

Eren avait découvert un Levi jeune. Mais malgré ses traits plus fins, il avait l'air plus triste, plus dur que maintenant (si c'était possible). Ils avaient été bien cette soirée, Eren avait senti une barrière se briser, et ils avaient été definivement plus complices.

Mais alors, s'il n'y avait pas que de l'admiration. Qu'y avait-il d'autre ? De l'amitié ?

Non, Eren n'était pas l'ami de Levi. C'était plus etrange que ça. Il n'osait même pas y penser, comme si c'était un interdit. Une grosse bêtise.

Peut-être était-ce de l'amour ?..

Difficile à dire.

C'est compliqué de parler d'amour apres seulement un mois de cohabitation. D'autant plus que la première semaine n'avait pas été des plus attrayantes ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre donc, cela réduisait encore plus la maigre durée de leur complicité commune.

Et puis, surtout, Eren n'aimait pas les hommes. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Et puis, à proprement parler, il n' _aimait_ personne, (ni femme, ni homme). Il n'avait jamais pensé aux gens de son entourage ainsi.

Alors, pouvait-on vraiment parler d'amour ?

Eren ? Ce n'était qu'un gosse de vingt-et-un ans, qui n'avait aucune expérience et qui, de surcroit développait une admiration un peu trop excessive. Il ne savait rien de l'amour.

Et en ce qui concernait Levi, il n'était pas très avancé non plus. À part quelques histoires d'un soir (sa curiosité pubère d'antan l'ayant amené à tester qui de la gente féminine ou masculine lui apportait le plus) : il n'y connaissait rien. Et il croyait foncièrement que l'amour, "c'était de la merde".

Or là, il avait passé plus d'un mois aux côtés d'un gamin, se surprenant à remarquer la moindre petite chose le concernant depuis quelques jours : lui et ses pensées bien trop lisibles mais son caractère si complexe à cerner ; lui et sa capacité à le calmer le soir quand il le savait endormi dans le salon ; lui et et sa façon particulière de déambuler dans l'appartement lorsqu'il se réveillait. C'est avec toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait compris petit à petit. On lui en avait déjà parlé. Une lointaine amie, dont il préférait ne pas se remémorer le prénom lui avait répété que le jour où il aimerait quelqu'un, il le comprendrait.

Levi avait compris.

Du moins, croyait avoir compris.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, s'arrêtant de temps à autres à quelques échoppes encore ouvertes. Le croissant de lune était maintenant haut dans le ciel et ils pouvaient entendre les vagues faire des roulis sur le sable froid. En effet, le bâtiment où se regroupait le bataillon n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de la plage. Plus on avançait vers celle-ci, plus le parterre se transformait. On passait du béton gris et froid à des planches de bois qui sentaient bons les coquillages. Les grains de sables se confondaient aux moutons de poussières qu'envoyaient les vieilles grands-mères en tapant leurs tapis de leur fenêtre. Les derniers marchands de poissons criaient leur marchandise vantant leur mérite aux petits acheteurs habitués.

Ils se rapprochèrent doucement de la plage et automatiquement, Eren envoya valser sa paire de Rangers pour se prélasser dans l'eau. Il plongea dans ces flots salés jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui recouvre les mollets. Levi l'observait de loin, un air amusé aux coins des lèvres. Le plus jeune plissa les yeux pour mieux voir malgré l'obscurité de plus en plus écrasante, mais il lui semblait bien que Levi souriait. Quel joli tableau. C'était la première fois, lui semblait-il, qu'il le voyait arborer une aussi belle frimousse en sa compagnie. Cela voulait sûrement signifier qu'il se sentait bien en sa compagnie ? Savoir que ces sentiments de bien-être pouvaient être réciproques lui enflait le cœur comme un ballon de baudruche que l'on gonfle. D'un petit signe de la main, il lui intima de s'avancer jusqu'à l'océan comme il l'avait fait. Levi refusa poliment, une once d'ironie dans la voix :

\- « C'est pas trop mon truc, l'eau salé… tout ça.

\- Ça n'est que de l'eau, rétorqua sans vraiment comprendre Eren.

\- Estime-toi heureux que je daigne salir ma paire de pompes sur ce sable. Et puis tu oses appeler ça de l' _eau_ ? Dans une piscine il y a de l'eau, de mon robinet découle de l'eau. Ça ? C'est de la merde liquide. »

La vulgarité soudaine de Levi fit éclater de rire Eren. Cette tonalité cristalline, la blancheur de ses dents, la façon qu'avait sa gorge de se mouvoir. Le brun se reprit, depuis quand est-ce qu'il prêtait attention à des détails aussi insignifiants ? Peut-être depuis un peu moins d'un mois en fait. Une grande partie de lui, écrasante, lui sommait de cesser ses actes ridicules et de se remettre ce masque rigide et froid qu'il portait depuis si longtemps. Mais une part, infime, si minuscule qu'on aurait eu du mal à la discerner du reste, lui hurlait de continuer à le sonder de haut en bas, savourant chaque nouvelle spécificité de son corps. Fort heureusement pour sa fierté, Levi reprit de sa prestance et pesta :

\- « Oï, Eren. On rentre, il se fait tard. »

Son ton se voulut glacé. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas cette soudaine contradiction : lui qui avait été si gentil et qui l'avait rendu si joyeux cette soirée se voulait à nouveau horripilant et froid, comme lors de la première semaine de cohabitation. Un ange passa alors que l'adolescent s'empressa d'enfiler ses bottines d'assaut. Elles étaient très confortables, et Eren se permit un petit sprint pour s'éloigner de Levi. Si en un mois il avait pu apprendre quelque chose à propos du corporal, c'est que dans ses excès d'énervement, il fallait le laisser tranquille.

Il s'avança donc et dépassa les boutiques fermantes. Il débarqua dans un coin sombre de la ville où les lampadaires ne semblaient pas fonctionner correctement. Eren ressentit quelque chose, comme une alerte interne lui disant de courir retrouver Levi. Comment avait-il fait pour courir aussi vite ?

Rien ne bougeait dans la ruelle. Une odeur très prononcée piqua au vif les narines d'Eren. Il se sentit mal, observé, pris dans un étau. Il sursauta après l'intervention d'une voix derrière lui :

\- « Bah alors, mon mignon, t'es perdu ? »

Une vulgaire femme s'était approchée de lui, à une distance que seuls les amoureux devraient être autorisés à franchir. Elle avait les cheveux blonds peroxydés, et son visage n'était qu'une face recouverte grossièrement de maquillage. Un large trait saccadé d'eye-liner recouvrait quasiment l'intégralité de sa paupière droite tandis que le deuxième venait mourir entre ses pattes-d'oie. Son rouge à lèvres rose bonbon peinait à recouvrir l'intégralité de ses (trop) fines babines et son teint orangé semblait cacher de douloureuses balafres. Son accoutrement piquait les yeux et recouvrait trop peu d'espace sur le corps frêle de cette dame.

\- « Non, ça va aller…

\- Tu es sûr ? questionna t-elle gentiment de sa voix grave. Je peux peut-être me rendre utile… »

Eren cherchait désespérément des yeux une manière de refuser poliment les paroles de cette femme... Que faisait Levi quand on avait besoin de lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait couru tant que ça… si ? La femme prit en ses ongles maladroitement vernis, les joues du pauvre innocent.

\- « Tu m'as l'air tout déboussolé, laisse-moi t'aider… »

Eren, bien que passé maître dans l'art de casser des mâchoires ne voulait pas avoir à taper cette dame pour se débarrasser de son emprise. Bien qu'elle avait clairement dépassé les limites de son espace vital, en soit, elle ne lui avait rien fait. Et pendant son entrainement, Petra lui avait enseigné qu'il ne fallait utiliser la violence que lorsqu'elle était requise. Et il tentait de se sevrer quant à ses excès d'agressivité.

\- « Eren ! pantela Levi. »

Jamais le susnommé n'avait été si soulagé de le retrouver. De son côté, Levi avait encore une fois cru qu'il s'était finalement fait attrapé par le clan H, et sous sa surveillance en plus. Quel affront cela aurait été. Il avait cherché ce maudit gamin dans chaque recoin du quartier avant de le retrouver entre les mains d'une prostituée dans une partie sombre de la ville, pourtant non très loin de la plage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mangeait le matin pour s'enfuir hors de son champ de vision toutes les trois minutes ?

\- « Du vent, va chercher des clients ailleurs, claqua Levi. »

Cette dernière grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'évada aussi vite qu'elle avait prit d'assaut Eren. Levi se rapprocha et l'adolescent se vit projeté mécaniquement, sans même avoir à y réfléchir contre le torse de son sauveur. Il passa ses bras autour de l'abdomen de Levi faisant se rejoindre ses mains dans son dos. Eren ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde par sa position, trop apeuré par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- « Est-ce que les gens sont tous aussi intrusifs ?!

\- C'était une prostituée, dit-il en marquant une pause. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en n'as jamais entendu vu ? »

Eren releva son nez du cou de Levi et fit non de la tête. Levi voulu éclater de rire.

Comment est-ce qu'Eren ne pouvait pas connaître cela ? Il n'était pas idiot pour autant, comme se faisait-il qu'il avait réagi ainsi ?

Mais il oubliait trop souvent que les trois-quarts de la mémoire de son protégé s'étaient barrés en même temps que son père. Il en déduit de manière assez habile qu'en plus de lui avoir retiré ses souvenirs d'enfants, il s'était permis de retirer sa jugeote. Non pas qu'Eren était devenu idiot, mais qu'il n'avait sûrement pas la vivacité d'esprit pour refuser les avances d'une inconnue.

\- « T'es vraiment candide, gamin… »

Et c'était ça qui plaisait tant à Levi : sa naïveté. Il avait le mental d'acier d'un soldat mais dès lors qu'il se retrouvait hors des sentiers battus, il paniquait. La preuve en était qu'il avait été apeuré par le simple contact physique de lui même avec une autre femme. Il en soustrait donc que l'adolescent ne devait jamais avoir eu de petit copain ou de copines. Cette simple affirmation fut comme une bourrasque de bonheur en Levi. Ça lui était tellement inhabituel d'être aussi heureux qu'il se sentit presque nauséeux.

\- « Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? demanda gentiment Eren, le visage enfouis. »

Levi acquiesça et dut ramener le corps somnolent à son appartement. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé durant tout le reste de la soirée, puisque lors de leur trajet en moto, Eren s'était nonchalamment endormi contre le dos du conducteur empoignant sa taille de toutes ses forces. Levi dut se retenir de ne pas pousser un soupir d'aise lorsqu'il ressentit le souffle apaisé de celui-ci contre son épaule. Le savoir proche le calmait indéniablement.

Cette nuit, ce fut différent. Levi prit d'une certaine empathie, déposa Eren dans son lit au lieu de son canapé habituel. Cette fois, il allait profiter du confort de son matelas, après tout il l'avait bien mérité. De toute façon le caporal n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir. Il se posta à la fenêtre et décida de veiller sur Eren pendant qu'il dormait. « On ne sait jamais » se répétait-il pour se persuader que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas juste un prétexte pour pouvoir avoir le plaisir de le toiser toute la nuit durant. Il s'installa donc en gardien, fermant doucement la porte vitrée, et s'asseyant dans un coin de son balcon avec pour seuls accompagnateurs un paquet de cigarettes et une tasse de thé fumante.

* * *

Eren se leva et ne reconnut pas son environnement habituel. Lui qui avait pour quotidien de s'endormir sur le canapé du salon se vit embarrassé lorsqu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Levi. Il se figea de frayeur cherchant en tâtant la couette le corps de son protecteur. Fort heureusement pour lui il n'était pas là.

« Il a dût dormir sur le canapé »

Eren inspira alors une grande bouffée d'air frais se remettant les idées en place mais ça ne fit que le troubler d'autant plus. L'effluve mat de Levi était dans toute la pièce comme le plus beau des arômes qu'il n'avait jamais pu humer. Il s'en prit la tête à deux mains pour éviter de ne chavirer avant de renfoncer sa tête au plus profond de l'oreiller. Il posait sa tête là où Levi l'avait posée. C'était un petit peu un contact indirect, il en était tout retourné. Pourquoi diable la seule odeur de son caporal était aussi enivrante ?

Il se souvint quelques instants après la fin de soirée d'hier. Ç'avait été une journée plutôt longue pour Eren. Après son long entrainement, Levi avait insisté pour se promener avec lui, alors qu'il était exténué. Mais comment refuser quelque chose que lui demandait son supérieur ? C'était impossible pour lui. Alors malgré lui, il avait continué la journée. Et la fin de soirée fut des plus éprouvantes. Il devait constamment lutter contre le fait de vouloir se rapprocher encore davantage de son corporal. Tout tendait vers lui, ses muscles se raidissaient en sa présence, son cœur s'emballait. Comment se comporter face à un homme que l'on adule ? Hier il avait réalisé quelque chose d'extrêmement important : il _aimait_ Levi.

Mais il ne l'aimait pas comme on affectionne le fait de regarder des films, ou encore comme on peut apprécier l'odeur du pain chaud au matin. Il s'était épris de lui. Comme si à ses côtés il se sentais plus alerte, plus lui-même, comme si tous ses sens étaient en éveil lorsqu'il s'en approchait. Et même temps tout était si flou à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait rien.

Ce qui était le plus terrible dans l'histoire était qu'avec la société majoritairement hétérosexuelle, il était pratiquement impossible que Levi puisse un seul jour lui retourner ses sentiments.

Il était fatigué de trop penser à ce genre de choses et entreprit de se lever pour le retrouver. Il eut comme un sursaut lorsqu'il remarqua que pendant tout ce temps, Levi était accoudé à la petite table devant la vitre de sa chambre. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu cogiter pendant ces dernières minutes ? Il lui adressa un timide bonjour de la main quand il se releva pour partir dans le salon. Levi le suivit tout en restant sur le balcon qui coïncidait avec le living.

\- « Bien dormi ? demanda t'il en ouvrant la fenêtre

\- Oui… »

Eren tenait un objet entre ses doigts et le faisait tourner nerveusement entre ses paumes. Il essaya de le regarder dans les yeux mais à peine eut il relevé le bout de son nez que les deux iris polaires lui firent l'effet d'une flèche dans le cœur. Il s'empoigna la poitrine d'un geste instinctif, et Levi pencha la tête incrédule suite à ce geste :

\- « Tu vas bien ?

\- Je… oui, ça va. »

« Cet homme est dangereux pour ton cœur Eren » se répétait-il encore et encore. Il valait mieux éviter de croiser son regard alors qu'il était encore embrumé par les nuées du sommeil.

\- « Je vais m'habiller.

\- Fais donc. »

En prenant bien garde de s'enfermer dans la buanderie Eren se retourna et replaça une mèche timide derrière son oreille. Il était bien plus aisé de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de contact visuel.

\- « Merci d'avoir prêté votre chambre. Vous n'étiez pas obligé… »

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de Levi, il se calma, et s'habilla avec des habits propres qui trainaient dans le bac à linge.

Lorsqu'Eren revint habillé avec sa tenue d'entrainement, à savoir un pantalon cargo kaki, un tee-shirt blanc dont l'emblème de la brigade reposait dans le coin à droite de son haut et des bottes de combat noires il signifia à Levi qu'il était prêt pour partir. Ce dernier lui envoya un petit appareil qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Eren fronça les sourcils :

\- « Un téléphone ? En quel honneur ?

\- Détends toi, petit. C'est Erwin qui m'a demandé de te le donner. Chaque membre de la Brigade doit pouvoir être joignable en tout temps. Puisque tu es des nôtres, il t'en faut un. J'ai pris la peine de noter tous les numéros de ceux de l'Escadron. »

Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Sans lever le nez de son journal, Levi continua :

\- « La moitié de l'Escadron est en congé aujourd'hui, et j'en fais partie. Tu passeras ta journée avec Hanji.

\- Est-ce que je dois prendre un moyen de locomotion particulier ?

\- Penses-tu, elle est en bas de l'immeuble depuis trois quart d'heure. »

Il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre et, en effet la petite silhouette de la jeune femme l'attendait. Elle perçut sa présence et releva sa tête pile à ce moment là, faisant de grands signes à Eren, et malgré les vingt étages qui les séparaient elle s'agitait dans tous les sens pour qu'il le voit.

\- « Effectivement. Bon, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre ! Bonne journée caporal ! »

Il claqua la porte sans rien ajouter de plus. Inquiet des sentiments étranges qui le taraudait depuis hier soir déjà, Levi composa le numéro de portable de son supérieur, mais également grand ami Erwin.

\- « _Allô Levi ? Il y a un problème ?_

\- Plus ou moins…

\- _Oh… je reconnais ce timbre de voix, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est à propos d'Eren ?_

À vrai dire…

\- _Je sais, Hanji m'a déjà tout raconté._

\- Quoi ? s'exclama t-il. Je vais vraiment finir par l'étrangler celle là…

\- _Écoute, Levi. Je suis ton supérieur et ami depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et tu es celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère pour moi. Alors je sais très bien quand il y a quelque chose qui te hante l'esprit. J'en ai parlé avec Hanji lorsque tu as… kidnappé Eren hier. Nous nous étions bien rendu compte que tu avais des soucis…_ »

Levi ne savait plus où se mettre c'est comme si le masque de personne froide et sans sentiments qu'il se donnait depuis toujours était tombé à tout jamais à l'instant même où il avait prononcé ces quelques phrases. Son cœur se gela. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait emmagasiné s'était pétrifié et qu'il avait retrouvé sa raison.

\- « _Alors dis moi… c'est Eren, n'est ce pas ?_

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin provoquerait en moi ce genre de sentiments ? Je sais que, dans ta jeunesse tu as eu l'occasion de taper toute ta promo dès qu'une personne se détachait un peu du lot, mais je ne suis pas de ce penchant là moi, rectifia Levi.

\- _Ah bon ?_ fut interloqué Erwin. _Alors, si ce n'est pas Eren, qui est-ce ?_

\- Personne. À vrai dire, j'avais un coup de blues, j'ai sympathisé avec ma voisine et maintenant nous sommes ensemble. »

Erwin faillit en faire tomber ton téléphone :

\- _Ta voisine ? Lisa ?! Mais je croyais que tu la détestais ? Tu nous as même dis une fois qu'elle était l'incarnation de tout ce qui était insupportable en une personne !_

\- Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis, je ne dépare pas le lot. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé, je n'ai pas à partager ma vie sentimentale avec toi.

\- _Mais enfin, je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est normal que tu me parles de ce genre de chose. Moi-même je t'ai toujours expliqué lorsque j'avais des problèmes de cœur. Levi, je sais que tu me caches des choses, et tu n'iras pas mieux tant que tu n'en auras pas discuté avec…_

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je passe sous un tunnel. »

Levi n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de raccrocher le combiné. Il s'observa dans le reflet brun de sa tasse de café. Quelque chose avait changé, comme si une infime partie de lui même s'était recroquevillée pour laisser à l'autre le loisir de s'étendre. Il but tout son breuvage d'une traite avant de partir chez sa voisine. Tout était bon pour parvenir à l'oublier.

 _DING DONG !_

Comme le glas, la sonnerie retentit dans l'habitacle.

La douce femme répondit presque immédiatement en ouvrant délicatement sa porte, prenant garde à laisser trainer un œil au judas.

\- « Monsieur Ackerman ?

\- Levi. Je m'appelle Levi, rétorqua t'il.

\- ..? Entrez donc, je vous en prie… »

Lisa ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de son voisin aux habitudes pourtant si froide. Il fallait le dire, elle n'avait pas été insensible au fait qu'un aussi beau garçon toqua à sa porte, d'autant plus qu'il était Levi Ackerman, le grand soldat dont tout le monde vantait les exploits. Sa carrure droite se posa dans un fauteuil, elle le suivit, un verre de jus d'orange à la main.

\- « Que me vaux cette visite ?

\- Bah, écoute, déblatéra t'il d'un air totalement désabusé, ça va faire dix ans que j'habite à côté de ta porte et jamais on ne s'est réellement parlé, je me trompe ?

\- C'est… c'est à dire que, je n'ai pas ménagé mes efforts pour tenter d'entretenir un dialogue mais vous ne me rendiez pas vraiment la pareille, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tu. Dis-moi "tu", je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour être vouvoyer par une femme de mon âge. »

Il s'étira et admira la vue par la fenêtre. La jeune femme se rendit compte de la situation. L'homme que toutes les femmes rêverait d'avoir à leurs côtés était devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout qu'elle essaye. Elle se rapprocha et lui envoya un regard de velours qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Levi comprit son petit jeu dès l'instant même où elle releva un pan de sa robe en s'asseyant.

\- « C'est d'accord.

\- ... d-d'accord de quoi ? dit-elle un peu honteuse d'avoir été interrompue.

\- On va commencer à se voir un peu plus fréquemment. Et d'un peu plus près.

\- Vous... Vous pensez que je suis de ce genre là ? Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui même si la personne se révèle être Levi Ackerman ! fit-elle avec un air faussement outrée et innacessible. »

Levi roula des yeux suite au vouvoiement et au faux spectacle qu'elle mettait en scène. S'il y avait quelque chose de pire que les filles faciles, sur le plan moral, c'était les fausses pures. Celles qui prétendent être dénuées de tout mais qui possèdent le plus.

\- « Ce n'est pas pourtant ce que t'essayais de me faire comprendre ? J'ai du me tromper, je ne tenais pas à t'embarquer dans une... »

Et alors que Levi partait dans l'espoir d'aller trouver une fille qui accepterait une relation purement charnelle, elle le retint.

\- « Non ! Vous... tu as bien compris !

\- Bien, poursuivit-il. Alors quil en soit ainsi. Tu ne devras parler de notre relation à personne, c'est compris ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que la presse à scandale se délecte de notre petite idylle, d'accord ?

\- Attends… Arrête moi si je me trompe, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ? On va vraiment ? »

Elle avait laissé sa phrase volontairement en suspens, pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

\- « Ouais, je vais sortir avec toi, pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa la jeune femme.

\- Écoute, j'ai besoin d'une petite amie. Je frôle la trentaine, c'en est ridicule. Alors je tente des trucs. Estime toi plutôt heureuse que ça tombe sur toi et ne pose pas trop de questions. Je passe te prendre ce soir pour aller dîner. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte dans un fracas assourdissant. Avant de la claquer, il déposa un petit bout de papier sur la table dans l'entrée et murmura :

\- « Au cas où il faudrait que tu m'appelles. »

Lisa se laissa retomber sur le canapé, complétement choquée par la situation. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Est-ce que l'homme dont elle avait secrètement rêvé dans des songes tous moins chastes les uns des autres depuis toutes ces années, le grand caporal venait de l'inviter à un rencard ? Toutes ces paroles n'étaient pas le fruit même de son imagination ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie qui résonna dans l'entièreté de son loft. Elle envoya valser ses talons aiguilles, lui retirant tout à coup une dizaine de centimètres et chantonna :

\- « Ce soir je sors avec Levi Ackerman ! Ce soir je… oh ! il faut que j'appelle Katelyn ! »

Elle se précipita au combiné de son téléphone fixe et passa le reste de sa matinée à glousser au téléphone, son amie enviant plus qu'autre chose sa situation.

De son côté, Levi ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par la situation. Il soupira en pensant que cela repousserait totalement les petites attentions que lui accordait Eren, et ils se cantonneraient à une relation de franche camaraderie, sans pour autant aller plus loin. Levi savait qu'il avait bien fait. Que s'il avait continué, ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée à jouer à ce petit jeu de séduction (parce qu'il l'avait bien compris) avec son subordonné, tout aurait probablement déraillé.

Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?

* * *

 **Mes fins me font vraiment rire, on dirait le** **climax d'une série pourrie :')**

 **Enfin ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit chapitre ! Le prochain devrait sortir demain (ce soir si je suis motivée à le corriger, mais je ne promets rien). Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et à bientôt !**


	5. Tatouage

**J'ai beaucoup hésité à sortir ce chapitre, mais finalement le voilà ! Il regroupe des infos très importantes pour la trame de base (d'ailleurs j'espère que vous comprendrez tout bien) et surtout un grand pas dans la relation d'Eren et Levi !**

 **Je ne vous spoil pas plus :)**

* * *

Hanji et Eren se retrouvèrent devant les locaux du Bataillon Ailé en un rien de temps. Une fille du même âge que l'adolescent attendait patiemment son sac à la main. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut la scientifique. D'un geste leste, Hanji la désigna de la main :

\- « Je te présente Sasha Braus, ma nièce. Elle m'aide souvent dans mes analyses, lorsque Moblit est en congés. Tu verras, c'est une véritable crème ! »

Suite à ce dernier mot, l'adolescente sembla tiquer et une nuance sauvage se dessina dans son regard. Comme si quelque chose s'était éveillé en elle, une sorte d'instinct bestial primaire.

\- « Ah, ouais, c'est vrai… évite de trop parler de bouffe à ses côtés, elle a, comme un petit problème avec la nourriture, chuchota t'elle à l'oreille d'Eren pendant que la nièce reprit doucement ses esprits.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle…

\- Eren ! coupa Sasha. Je sais ! J'ai énormément entendu parlé de toi, Armin à l'air d'être une source intarissable à ton sujet !

\- Tu connais Armin ? s'étonna t'il.

\- Évidemment que je le connais ! Mon papa fait pratiquement ses courses chez son grand-père tu savais qu'il tient un potager gigantesque ? Il est incroyable, on y trouve tellement de choses appétissantes…

\- Oui ! Je n'en doute pas ! rappela Eren pour éviter que son esprit ne s'évade sur un sujet qu'elle ne maitrisait que trop bien. J'avais pour projet de venir chez lui la semaine prochaine, il m'a invité à une petite sauterie qu'il a improvisée, m'a t'il dit.

\- C'est sympa ça ! Il réuni tous les élèves de notre promo, enfin pas tous, mais ceux de notre cercle d'amis ! Ça sera l'occasion de te présenter notre bande ! Tu verras ils sont tous plus adorables les uns que les autres ! »

Hanji tapa dans ses mains :

\- « Vous êtes choux mes amours, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ! Et c'est pas avec tous les flemmards en congés qu'on va avancer : alors je vous propose de bavarder pendant que l'on bosse. Il me semble qu'on est capable de faire deux choses en même temps : la nature est bien faite, pas vrai ?

\- Désolée Hanji, on va se concentrer ! C'est juste fou de pouvoir enfin rencontrer en chair et en os l'objet des perpétuelles conversations entre Armin et Mikasa !

\- J'imagine bien ! ria la plus âgée. Mon petit Eren, j'ai quelques tests à te faire passer… oui, je sais, encore… Promis j'essaye de te laisser tranquille après, c'est juste que ton corps est une véritable mine d'or : alors si tu veux bien me suivre ! »

Elle lui indiqua d'une main chaleureuse le laboratoire où résidait la plupart des machines. Un peu la salle de contrôle si on voulait. Eren s'extasia devant chaque appareil il avait beau avoir passé un mois entier, presque chaque jour durant, dans cette pièce, il ne se lassait pas de la revoir encore et encore. Les carreaux métro reflétaient avec magnificence la jolie couleur bleutée que laissait transparaitre les baies vitrées tintées d'un céruléen très clair. Des petits « bips » se faisaient entendre chaque seconde. Hanji intima à Eren de se placer sur une chaise en face d'un grand tableau blanc, remplis d'inscriptions compliquées, que la jeune femme s'empressa d'effacer. Elle attrapa un feutre Velléda noir et dessina rapidement un abdomen humain :

\- « Vois-tu… ici, se trouve ton émetteur. »

Elle dessina avec un deuxième stylo rouge qu'elle sortit comme par magie de sa blouse blanche un petit carré dans la partie gauche de la cage thoracique ébauchée :

\- « Tu as bien compris que cet émetteur était très important pour le gang H, et qu'ils cherchent à tout prix à le récupérer. »

Eren acquiesçait au fur et à mesure des dires de la scientifique. Il avait placé ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, un air concentré sur la face.

\- « Puisqu'ils arrivent à te localiser grâce aux ondes qu'il transmet, j'ai d'abord pensé, comme tout le monde, à le retirer de ton abdomen.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de le faire ? »

Hanji sembla profondément meurtrie, elle s'empoigna le milieu du buste, accrochant au passage son tee-shirt :

\- « Han, chaton, je t'en prie ! Tu peux me tutoyer ! Oh, qu'il est chou ! »

Elle reprit son sérieux :

\- « Mmh, comment t'expliquer. Il semblerait que l'émetteur ait… fusionné avec ton cœur. Il remplit les fonctions de ton ventricule gauche. J'ignore comment est-ce arrivé : mais l'essentiel est qu'on ne peut le retirer. »

Elle avait, pendant son bref discours, esquissé le schéma d'un cœur traditionnel et avait effacé la partie remplacée par l'émetteur chez Eren. Cette femme était décidemment très douée pour le dessin.

\- « Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, poursuivit-elle, lorsque l'on t'a découvert sous les décombres, tu étais véritablement mal en point. Aucun être humain normalement constitué n'aurait dû survire à une violence telle. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que tu ne sois ensevelis ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai quelques bribes d'un grand combat contre quatre homme avant qu'une partie de l'immeuble ne s'effondre sur moi.

\- Lorsque l'on t'a retrouvé avec Levi, des hommes avaient été tué près de toi. J'ai pris quelques photos à ce moment et ça n'est qu'en les analysant au labo que j'ai vu qu'ils avaient tous deux un triangle gravé sur le poignet. J'ai fait mes petites recherches et il semblerait que ça coïncide avec l'élément du feu. Peut-être que votre vieux clan en avait un du genre ? »

Eren montra ses deux poignets : ils étaient vierges de toute gravure. Hanji se gratta le menton en signe de réflexion. Elle tourna autour du tabouret sur lequel était assis le jeune homme.

\- « J'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Est-ce que tu peux retirer ton tee-shirt s'il te plait ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et pendant qu'il retira son haut Sasha arriva dans la pièce. Elle fut assez étonnée, mais le spectacle attrayant ne manqua pas de lui plaire. Hanji la questionna des yeux :

« Pas mal, non ? » semblait-elle lui dire, en soulevant ses sourcils.

Sasha releva ses deux pouces en signe d'approbation. C'est vrai qu'il était foutrement bien bâti pour quelqu'un qui avait passé son mois à se faire examiner d'un peu partout. Ses courbes étaient félines tant elles en étaient incurvées, mais pour autant il était bel et bien foutu comme une divinité de l'Olympe. Ses abdominaux marqués descendaient dans une cascade avant de s'arrêter à sa ceinture d'Apollon. Sa peau était très légèrement bronzée, contrastant tout à fait avec la blancheur de la pièce. Il interrogea du regard l'intérêt de son strip-tease, mais le médecin tourna autour de lui comme si elle cherchait un je-ne-sais-quoi. Ses prunelles s'illuminèrent cependant lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle posa un doigt sur le côté droit du bassin d'Eren :

\- « Là ! Je l'ai trouvé, s'extasia t'elle. C'est drôle, il est un peu différent de celui des deux morts que j'avais photographié…

\- De quoi parles-tu ? J'ai aussi une sorte de tatouage ?

\- Ouais ! Juste ici ! »

Elle invita Eren à s'avancer devant le miroir se situant juste derrière une très grande machine assez effrayante. Ça lui paraissait assez étrange d'avoir une gravure sur la peau depuis tout ce temps sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. Il se rapprocha donc de la glace et eut du mal à trouver le petit dessin indélébile, mais il était bel et bien là : un petit triangle à l'envers reposait au creux de ses reins, tout près de ses vertèbres lombaires, juste avant la délimitation de son pantalon. Il palpa la zone en question et se surprit à sentir des petites incohérences à la surface de sa peau : cela formait bien un triangle. Il se retourna vers Hanji, le regard plein de questions :

\- « Figure toi que je me suis un petit peu renseignée sur la nature de ces petits deltas et en fait ils s'agiraient des symboles des éléments. Un triangle basique pour le feu et un triangle retourné pour l'eau. Votre système devait comporter des divergences qui se manifestaient par votre appartenance à l'une des factions : l'eau ou le feu.

\- Mais, il y a quatre éléments principaux…

\- Soit les dirigeants de ton ancien clan voulaient juste différencier deux parties distinctes, presque ennemies enfin tout porte à le croire. Soit il existe bel et bien deux factions supplémentaires. Peut être que c'était juste pour distinguer les différences sociales… je ne sais pas, cela reste des spéculations… »

Les méninges de la femme tournaient à plein régime. Eren suggéra :

\- « Armin et Mikasa faisait également partie de mon vieux clan. Peut-être qu'ils sont aussi gravés ?

\- Eren ! Tu es foutrement intelligent ! »

Elle commença à lui baiser les tempes avec frénésie. Elle se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de ses gestes et se reprit elle replaça tranquillement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et resserra sa traditionnelle queue de cheval.

\- « Quand as-tu l'occasion de les revoir ?

\- À la fête de la semaine prochaine, se permit de répondre Sasha à sa place.

\- Pas avant ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, je peux toujours essayer de voir avec Armin, même s'il révise beaucoup ces derniers temps. Est-ce que tu connais le jour où ils vont visiter les locaux pour leurs futures affiliations ?

\- Non, nous n'en savons toujours rien. Ils passent leurs examens cette semaine. En attendant nous resterons sur cette date là, mieux vaut que ça soit toi qui leur demande Eren. J'ai beau être haute-gradée, ils se sentiront plus à l'aise avec toi. De plus ils pourront au passage t'expliquer la signification ! Il faudra que tu me dises absolument tout, compris ? »

Eren opina du chef et remit en place son tee-shirt. Un petit souffle de déception se fit entendre de la part des femmes. Heureusement que le jeune homme ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les deux brunes s'échangèrent un regard complice.

\- « Très bien, tu peux disposer. Je vais continuer toute seule, je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de tes services, ça va sûrement être le cas d'ailleurs… Merci les gosses, vous êtes au top !

\- À plus tard Hanji ! fredonna la Sasha. »

Elle l'entraina à retirer sa blouse blanche et ils se posèrent dans l'unique coin de verdure du bâtiment. Le « coin de Paradis » comme aimait l'appeler Eren.

\- « Qu'est ce qui t'amenait ici ? fanfaronna t'elle en sentant l'odeur d'un pissenlit fraichement cueillit.

\- À vrai dire, les membres de l'Escadron me prennent comme apprenti pour me faire devenir l'un des leurs. Je n'étais pas vraiment consentant à la base, mais je me suis ravisé.

\- Ouah, c'est pas banal ça. Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais produit un truc pareil ! D'habitude, les gens galèrent vraiment à atteindre le statut que tu as, il faut deux années d'examens théoriques et un an d'internat.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas… murmura t'il gêné de sa chance.

\- Sois pas timide ! C'est génial : profite de pouvoir en être déjà à ce stade ! Je te rejoindrai probablement si je ne foire pas trop mes tests de fin de semestre ! Je suis en internat pour faire partie du Bataillon. Je voudrais devenir comme Hanji, c'est pour ça qu'elle accepte de me prendre en stage de temps en temps. D'ailleurs je devrais plutôt réviser à l'heure qu'il est… mais bon, je suis plutôt callée dans tout ce qui est théorique.

\- Mais pourtant Mikasa…

\- Oh, elle a le même âge que moi, mais notre directeur lui a fait sauté l'année d'internat : elle avait eu les honneurs en décrochant les records de la promo. Pour majorer dans toutes les matières faut le faire ! Un véritable petit génie celle là.

\- Tu m'étonnes, c'est un monstre. »

Sasha ricana un bon coup, d'un rire un peu jaune. Eren décela de la jalousie. Après tout, c'était plutôt normal : Mikasa était l'incarnation de la perfection, normal qu'elle soit haïe.

\- « Mais il y en a tant d'autres que tu ne connais pas encore… Je te les présenterai la semaine prochaine lors de la soirée. Tu verras, ils sont marrants. Il y en a un qui te ressemble un peu d'ailleurs…

\- Ah oui ? se renseigna t'il, curieux de savoir qui donc pouvait égaler sa personnalité pourtant réputée explosive.

\- Ouais, il s'appelle Jean. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous entendriez très bien… Il peut se montrer très impulsif et franc quand on le connaît peu… en fait même quand on le connaît bien, gloussa t'elle.

\- Je vois… »

Sasha se laissa tanguer sur le banc. On entendit un petit bruit derrière eux et en un battement de cil, Eren se retrouva projeté à terre.

\- Mikasa ? s'écria t'il. Ça ne va pas de se jeter sur les gens comme ça ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Que je suis heureuse de te voir ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, puisque Levi est absent. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? »

Il la repoussa doucement et se réinstalla aux côtés de l'adolescente. S'époussetant il entreprit de répondre à sa question.

\- « Je suis en formation avec Hanji, Sasha m'accompagne. »

Mikasa lança un regard indifférent :

\- « Ah. Salut toi.

\- C'est ça, répondit froidement la jeune adolescente. »

Une tension électrisante se mis en place en quelques secondes. Eren ne comprenait pas leur querelle silencieuse. Il avait dû manquer un épisode. Soudain il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Hanji un peu plus tôt.

\- « Hé, dis moi Mikasa. Est-ce que tu as, une sorte de tatouage quelque part sur le corps ? Une sorte de triangle… »

Le regard de la concernée se figea.

\- « Ow. Tu es au courant.

\- Donc tu en possèdes bel et bien un ? s'empressa t'il de demander.

\- Oui, j'ai bien un. Juste là. »

Elle retira doucement son écharpe carmine et dévoila son épaule. Au niveau de sa clavicule trônait fièrement un petit delta, mais celui-ci était à l'endroit. Elle était donc affiliée à l'élément du feu.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le même ? se lamenta t'il.

\- C'est parce que tu es différent Eren. On ne faisait pas parti du même groupe, même si au fond nous étions dans le même clan. Notre gang est divisé en deux factions : les « feux » qui dictaient à l'époque la société et regroupait les gens les plus fortunés et les « eaux », qui étaient les plus miséreux et persécutés.

\- Pourquoi tu ne racontes pas toutes ces informations à Hanji ? Elles sont pourtant cruciales et tu sais très bien que moi, j'ai perdu la mémoire.

\- Et bien… j'ai, en quelque sorte prêté serment.

\- En rentrant dans les Bataillons tu as aussi prêté le même genre de serment : celui de te dévouer corps et âme à ton Escadron en délivrant tout ce que tu sais sur ce qui pourrait faire avancer la situation et sauver des milliers de citoyens. Je ne te reconnais pas Mikasa, c'est pourtant toi qui m'a convaincu de rester ici alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? … »

Sasha fixait la brune qui ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre, comme satisfaite que cette dernière ait un point faible elle qui semblait pourtant si parfaite.

\- « Écoute Eren, il y a énormément de choses que tu ne sais sur ton ancien clan et que je ne peux pas te révéler. Parce que ça serait dangereux pour toi mais aussi pour tout le monde. Parfois il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance que dans l'incompréhension, parce qu'elle mène bien souvent à des conflits irréparables. »

Eren se releva et fit face à Mikasa de toute sa hauteur. Les deux adolescents faisaient environ la même taille ce qui rendait la joute verbale encore plus cinglante puisqu'ils étaient égaux.

\- Arrête cinq minutes ! explosa t'il. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est sauver ta peau ! Tu refuses de me dire ce que je dois savoir sur mon passé parce que tu penses me protéger, comme une mère. Mais Mikasa : tu n'es pas ma maman, d'accord ? Cesse de vouloir toujours me défendre, je suis un grand garçon et je sais me gérer seul !

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ton père t'a effacé la mémoire ? Parce qu'il savait très bien que toi et ton caractère impulsif réagirait au quart de tour !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends tous à me cacher des trucs ?! éclata Eren, balança un grand coup de pied dans la souche d'un vieil arbre.

\- Ta mère est morte Eren ! hurla t'elle. Tuée par le gouvernement parce qu'elle en savait trop ! Ton père t'a enlevé pour éviter que tu ne te fasses buter toi aussi ! Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait tu serais revenu te venger pour les affronter, c'est pas vrai ?! »

Elle haletait. Eren eut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

\- « Ma mère a quoi ?...

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça. Mais il fallait que tu sois mis au courant un jour ou l'autre. Ta maman a été victime du plus grand assassinat jamais commis dans notre civilisation. Auparavant nous vivions en paix, parce que le peuple ne savait rien. Mais un jour, ta maman : la représentante de la faction renversée, c'est-à-dire celle de l'eau qui parrainait les plus démunis, organisa une révolution afin de supprimer la tyrannie qui régnait en maitre. Elle voulait que tout le monde soit à la même marche hiérarchiquement parlant. Mais cette idée ne plu pas à la faction droite, soit celle du feu, si tu préfères. Et déjà qu'elle faisait bouillir les supérieurs de colère par ses actes de révoltes, elle s'empara des archives de notre civilisation qui étaient secrets et les divulgua à tous. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle déroba. Elle prit également un boitier qui renfermait un terrible pouvoir ce fameux émetteur, il était gardé par le gouvernement comme une poule couve son œuf, mais en jouant de ses charmes Carla réussit à le voler. »

Elle marqua une pause dans son récit avant de reprendre :

\- « Les archives dénonçaient à quel point la faction droite s'était emparée du pouvoir avec des crimes affreux sans prendre en compte l'avis commun. Ils avaient effacé la mémoire de tous suite à cela, mais le fils du supérieur de l'époque avait tout archivé avant que cela ne se produise. Et lorsque ta maman, Carla Jäger montra la vérité aux yeux de tout le peuple, un énorme retournement se fit. Et la première à en subir les conséquences fut… la directrice du mouvement révolutionnaire : ta mère, Eren. Cependant la faction enflammée ne parvint pas à supprimer les indices de leur mauvaise conduite des esprits des habitants à temps, et depuis ce jour règne un chaos terrible dans notre ancienne civilisation. »

Eren était sans voix. Sasha ne comprenait pas très bien mais elle saisit à quel point ce que disait Mikasa faisait avancer la situation dans la tête de son nouvel ami.

\- « Peu nombreux sont les gens qui ont réussit à fuir tout cela. Et c'est pour ça que ton émetteur est si important, c'est celui qui possède le savoir, les connaissances et le pouvoir. Tu pensais que tes aptitudes physiques étaient purement une chance ? Ta mère, fine scientifique l'a fusionnée avec ton cœur pour ne pas qu'on le lui reprenne. Cet émetteur confie à quiconque le possède une force surhumaine, une mentalité d'acier et une connaissance inépuisable sur le passé de notre civilisation. Et j'ai spéculé sur la question ton père t'a effacé la mémoire pour ne pas que tu portes le poids des nos erreurs passées, mais également pour te protéger. Grisha n'était pas égoïste, il a fait ça pour toi. »

Un silence glacé s'était installé depuis plusieurs secondes et ne voulait plus se dégager. Le regard d'Eren était perdu dans le vide. Mikasa l'implora :

\- « Je t'en prie Eren, dis-moi quelque chose. »

Il se mura dans son mutisme, se releva et s'orienta vers la sortie du petit jardin intérieur :

\- « Eren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? supplia la brune.

\- Je me suis engagé auprès du bataillon ailé et je détiens des informations cruciales qui feront, je n'en doute pas, avancer la situation de notre Escadron. Contrairement à toi, lorsque je prête serment je me tiens à ma promesse : je m'en vais donc faire un rapport détaillé de ce que je sais au major. »

Sa voix se voulait cassante comme pour écraser Mikasa. L'aura de cette dernière n'avait jamais été si rétrécie, elle était bel et bien sur le point de pleurer.

\- « Tu t'es bien gardée de tout me dire, hein ? Et maintenant que tout est sorti, comment tu te sens ? Des remords ?

La réponse paraissait assez évidente… Mikasa étouffa un sanglot avant de prier :

\- « Tu ne peux rien leur dire…

\- J'vais me gêné, tiens.

\- Tu ne mesures pas la gravité de la situation, on va tous se faire massacrer !

\- Dans ce cas, il fallait te taire. Mais, à dire vrai, j'en ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, rien à foutre. Sur-ce, Sasha, je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

Il claqua la porte du petit endroit. Et Mikasa s'effondra sur le gravier. Elle ne maitrisa absolument pas sa force et se coupa avec les petites pierres acérées. Ses genoux tintèrent le sol d'une jolie couleur rougeâtre, Sasha ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle, malgré la haine grandissante qu'elle lui adressait. Au lieu d'une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule elle se contenta de marmonner :

\- « Si Eren te porte autant d'importance que tu ne le fais, il ne tardera pas à pardonner tes conneries. »

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle s'essuya du revers de sa manche. Sans un remerciement elle entendit le gong qui lui indiquait que sa pause était terminée. À peine fut-elle de nouveau droite sur ses jambes, rien ne semblait l'avoir ébranlé. Ses prunelles avaient retrouvé leur teinte naturelle, sa bouche ne se tordait plus dans une grimace pour éviter de pleurer. Elle était redevenue Mikasa Ackerman : droite et froide que rien ne pouvait toucher. Sasha s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

« Tu parles… quelle comédienne. »

Le soir même, Eren n'avait qu'une hâte : discuter avec Levi de sa journée elle avait été longue et éprouvante. Le major avait été estomaqué par ses informations et s'était empressé d'en faire un rapport, décidemment leur histoire avançait belle et bien, enfin.

Il savait qu'il se sentait bien avec Levi et depuis qu'il avait réussi à mettre un doigt sur les émotions qui le taraudaient depuis cette fameuse soirée, il était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire et à mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Alors qu'il toquait avec entrain à la porte du bel appartement, un Levi tout apprêté lui répondit. Eren retint un hoquet de surprise :

\- « Caporal ? Vous sortez ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua t'il irrité.

\- … question rhétorique, souffla Eren dans un murmure. »

Il s'assit doucement sur ce qui était son lit, soit le canapé du salon et ajouta :

\- « Puis-je demander avec qui ?

\- Ça te regarde ? »

Levi était agacé, et ne tentait même pas de le cacher. Mais lorsque qu'une belle rousse, qu'Eren reconnut comme étant sa voisine, se présenta devant le judas de la porte toute empressée et mise également sur son 31, il comprit. Son cœur se lacéra, il retint au fond de sa gorge une flopée de mots tous trouvés pour qualifier la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

\- « Je rentrerai tard, et évite d'être dans les parages quand je reviendrai. »

Il ferma la porte avant d'attraper la main de Lisa. Elle rougit suite à ce contact et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue puis sur la bouche. Eren se sentit comme trahis. Est-ce qu'il s'était fait de faux-espoirs lors de la dernière soirée ? Pourtant Levi avait toujours semblé détester cette voisine alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec elle maintenant ? Tout était un peu flou dans la tête d'Eren. Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'effondra en larmes sur le tapis du salon. Des petites gouttes silencieuses s'écrasaient faiblement sur le molletonné de la carpette. La jugulaire d'Eren se contractait dans des mouvements spasmodiques. Il avait eu une once d'espoir que quelqu'un l'aime enfin. Se sentir apprécié était la plus douce chose qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait compris. Pourtant le caporal n'avait pas l'air aussi attentionné avec les autres, même ses proches amis. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ? Était-ce parce qu'il se sentais obligé, parce qu'il était son protecteur ?

Un peu calmé mais le visage toujours rosie par la douleur, le petit nez d'Eren se fronçait à chaque ravalement de larmes. Ses yeux étaient embués, il se mettait dans un état plutôt lamentable. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois, et il n'avait pris réellement conscience de ce qu'il ressentait depuis hier soir, alors comment…

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le cliquetis de la serrure, Levi, pour justifier sa venue, dit dans un souffle :

\- « J'ai oublié mon télé… »

Il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle se trouvait Eren. Il était adossé contre le rebord du canapé en cuir, une main nerveuse qui triturait le tapis et l'autre qui malmenait ses mèches de cheveux. Il était clair qu'il était entrain de pleurer.

Rien que cette affirmation fit chavirer le cœur du caporal. Il referma la porte sur Lisa et lui cracha un petit « je reviens » avant de la laisser seule dans le couloir. Il s'agenouilla près d'Eren tandis que, pris de panique, le chagriné tenta d'essuyer en vain les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues

\- « Eren… pourquoi ? »

Il retraça de son doigt le sillon de ses pleurs et constata avec une joie coupable la douceur de sa peau et la tendresse de son geste. Eren papillonna des yeux, laissant tomber quelques larmes encore accrochées à ses cils. Du revers de sa manche, il apaisa les souffrances du jeune homme et laissa glisser sa main le long de sa mâchoire.

\- « Arrête de pleurer, gamin. »

D'un geste leste, il le souleva et planta son regard acier dans les prunelles de l'adolescent où une myriade de choses s'entrechoquait. La tiédeur de ses cuisses contre son avant-bras eut comme l'effet d'une grenade dans le système interne du plus âgé. Il prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il ressentait sur l'instant, lorsqu'il se retrouva comme attiré naturellement vers la frimousse de celui-ci. Eren retenait son souffle. Son cerveau avait cessé toute activité cérébrale et ne fonctionnait plus correctement, incapable de formuler une pensée concrète. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était que Levi ne stoppe pas leur approche mutuelle. Il se retrouva comme enveloppé dans le tendre arôme de son supérieur et tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses fonctions olfactives primaires, Levi posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Eren avec une tendresse et un empressement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner.

Aucun des deux de l'avait vraiment vu venir. Sans même y avoir réfléchi, Eren plongea sa main dans les cheveux jais de son supérieur intensifiant ainsi leur rapprochement. Il s'agrippa à sa veste pendant que Levi le déposa sur son lit. Ce baiser plutôt chaste de prime abord s'enfiévra lorsqu'Eren enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du caporal, faisant se frôler leur torses qui, sous leurs rythmes cardiaques effrénés se soulevaient bien trop rapidement par rapport à la normale. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Lisa toquer à la porte :

\- « Levi, tu l'as trouvé ? »

Il se redressa d'un coup, laissant Eren dans un piteux état, seul dans ses draps frais. Le visage du caporal n'avait jamais été si coloré. Pourtant la pigmentation de la peau de son supérieur était réputée pour être proche de celle de l'albâtre. Perturbé par cette action, l'adolescent parti à sa poursuite avant qu'il n'ait réussi à ouvrir la porte.

\- « Vous ne - vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Faire quoi ? dit-il, encore un peu embué par la scène de tout à l'heure, tentant de reprendre sa teinte habituelle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'embrasser et repartir comme si de rien n'était ! Ça ne signifie donc rien pour vous ? On sait qu'on partage les mêmes sentiments, alors pourquoi vous repartez avec cette… »

Il ravala les grossièretés qui allaient lui venir à la bouche.

\- « … avec cette femme ?

\- Je voulais m'assurer de quelque chose, maintenant que c'est fait je suis fixé. »

Eren s'étouffa. QUOI ?! Sa poitrine fut comme l'hôte d'un trou noir pendant quelques instants, il avait l'impression de se faire aspirer de l'intérieur. Comme si ses organes vitaux avaient tous cesser leurs activités simultanément.

Le mensonge qu'il venait de prononcer lui paraissait tellement énorme qu'il se demanda si Eren allait vraiment avaler ça, mais vu la tête qu'il tirait ça avait eu l'air de fonctionner. Ce baiser maladroit avait été une expérience enivrante qui l'avait clairement déboussolé, Levi n'avait jamais éprouvé un sentiment du genre et justement, ça lui faisait peur. De savoir qu'une simple embrassade ait suffit à le mettre dans cet état le plongeait dans un doute colossal : est-ce qu'il pouvait se risquer à tenter une relation avec son subordonné dont le passé brumeux laissait à désirer, ou est-ce qu'il était préférable de s'en éloigner et d'entretenir une relation sans amour ni piquant avec la jolie voisine pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des autres petites gens ? La réponse fut vite sélectionnée.

Levi aimait le danger mais lorsqu'il savait le contrôler. Or, là : Eren était tout sauf contrôlable. Il avait donc choisi la seconde option et laissant l'adolescent seul avec ses jérémiades, sans même lui adresser, ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard.

Eren cogna son poing dans le coussin avec une violence telle que malgré le fait que la surface frappée était molle Eren se tint la main pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes car la douleur qui se propageait dans ses phalanges était belle et bien réelle. Il fut étonné d'entendre la sonnerie de son propre portable.

\- « …Allô ? fit-il, anéantit.

\- _Eren ?_ »

Le susnommé reconnu immédiatement la voix d'Armin.

\- « Armin ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

\- _Mikasa a presque harcelé Hanji pour qu'elle le lui donne. Dès qu'elle est rentrée de sa journée, elle m'a sommé de t'appeler pour t'inviter à…_

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

- _Parfait, t'as une envie particulière ? Mikasa avait pensé à…_

\- Armin, tu veux bien qu'on sorte seulement tout les deux ?

\- _Si c'est ce que tu désires, mais je t'avoue que je vais galérer pour la convaincre de rester chez elle._

\- Peu importe j'ai juste besoin d'être avec un mec autre que… Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre, rectifia t'il.

\- _Ouh là… Je reconnais ce timbre de voix. Je viens te chercher en bas de chez toi. Tu habites bien toujours chez le caporal Ackerman, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Eren ne prit même pas le temps de répondre. Rien que l'évocation de son nom lui fit l'effet d'une baffe. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il se soit épris si vite d'un personnage aussi grotesque, vulgaire, méchant, condescendant… incroyablement fort, sexy et magnifiquement beau…

Il secoua vivement la tête comme pour faire disparaître toutes ses pensées. Une énorme douleur dans le creux de ses reins se fit sentir. Il se massa distraitement le bas du dos et palpa par mégarde l'étrange petite gravure en forme triangulaire. Eren faillit éclater de nouveau en sanglots lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Mikasa.

Il avait connu sa mère. Ils avaient sûrement coulés de belles années ensemble, à partager la même maison et le même quotidien. Tout ces souvenirs lui avaient été lâchement arrachés par son père. Qu'il ait fait ça pour son bien ou pas, Eren était catégorique : personne n'avait le droit d'ôter les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce prétentieux Grisha avait pu, ne serait-ce un instant, penser qu'il était mieux de supprimer toute sa mémoire d'enfant plutôt que de lui apprendre à contrôler sa colère et ses pulsions vengeresses. Il jura et essuya furieusement les petites larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux mettant de ce fait un terme à ses pleurs.

Une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon le fit sortir de sa torpeur :

 **Armin :** Je suis en bas de l'immeuble.

Eren s'empressa de s'extirper de cet appartement dont les phéromones de Levi émanaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il ait les idées claires. Décidemment, cette petite virée avec Armin lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il claqua la porte en s'assurant bien de prendre le double des clés que lui avait confié Levi pour plus de facilité lors de leurs sorties communes.

Lorsqu'Eren reconnut le petit blond qui l'attendait devant l'arrêt de bus situé non loin de l'immeuble du caporal, il se précipita pour l'enlacer dans une étreinte sincère et amicale. Son bout du nez était toujours rosi par les larmes, Armin le remarqua et lâche d'un ton prévenant :

\- « Tu m'as l'air bien malheureux, toi… »

Il lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de remonter jusqu'à son épaule :

\- « Allez, viens. On va aller se faire un bon restau. Je te dois bien ça, après toutes ces années à ne pas se voir, nous en avons du temps à rattraper ! »

Eren acquiesça silencieusement et suivit son ami sans rien ajouter. Ce dernier, voyant bien qu'Eren n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ses tourments tentait de meubler en conversant à propos de sa propre journée. Il expliquait à quel point il adorait les cours de l'internat, et que même si le concours était réputé pour être très dur, il était bien décidé à rejoindre Mikasa dans l'Escadron l'année qui arrivait.

Armin toucha deux mots à propos d'une jeune fille qui semblait attirer sa curiosité. Eren gloussa lorsqu'il entendit qu'à une soirée, elle avait essayé de l'embrasser alors qu'elle était ivre mais que celui-ci avait prit peur suite à ce rapprochement et s'était enfuis et cloitré dans les toilettes jusqu'à la fin de la fête.

\- « J'étais mort de trouille ! Je ne rigolerais pas à ta place, bougonna t'il.

\- J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça, ricana le plus silencieux des deux. Comment t'as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?

\- Annie.

\- Et bah, dis-moi. Elle a du cran pour s'attaquer à toi alors que tu es protégé par un chien de garde appelé Mikasa…

\- Oh, on peut dire qu'elle ne lui fait pas peur. À vrai dire, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être avec elle… C'est juste que, se mettre ensemble après une soirée, c'est un peu nul… tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ça se tient. Dis-donc qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu être là !

\- On aurait tous dépenser nos économies pour t'avoir à nos côtés. »

Armin regarda Eren droit dans les yeux, l'attrapant par les épaules pour qu'il ne fasse plus un pas :

\- « Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui tu peux te confier sans avoir peur de son jugement, c'est bien moi. »

Il redressa une mèche blonde avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

\- « T'es amoureux ? »

Eren cligna des yeux trois fois, et hocha faiblement la tête. Armin comprit tout de suite (perspicace qu'il était) qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une amourette comme les autres. Et que celle-ci n'avait d'allure que la difficulté à se mettre en place.

\- « Je vois. Suis-moi, j'ai commandé une table. »

Ils prirent place en ne prononçant une parole si ce n'est qu'un petit « merci » adressé à la serveuse qui leur tendait les menus.

\- « Avant que tu ne me détailles à quel point tu es dans la merde, sache que je ne dirai…

\- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, coupa t'il serein.

\- Soit. Je t'écoute. »

Eren inspira un grand coup, très nerveux :

\- « C'est un homme. »

Le brun s'attendait à une réaction de la part de son ami, mais rien se transcrit sur son visage absolument fermé. Il était résolument concentré et concerné par les dires de sa vieille connaissance. D'un petit geste, il lui intima de continuer :

\- « Il est très particulier et je suis persuadé que la plupart des gens ne s'en doute pas, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon…

\- C'est Levi ? »

Eren en fit tomber sa carte, lui qui scrutait avec patience la liste des plats pour éviter de ne croiser le regard pénétrant d'Armin. Ses deux saphirs rayonnèrent lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il avait raison.

\- « Je l'avais remarqué. Après tout, ça fait un mois que tu vis avec lui, et il est plutôt séduisant. J'ai bien remarqué les œillades répétées que tu lui adresse quand il est dans les parages et aussi cette facon que tu as de le décrire. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, à part moi et peut-être Mikasa, personne n'a l'air de l'avoir cerné.

\- Mikasa est au courant ?! s'égosilla t'il.

\- Comment te dire ?... Mikasa entretient avec toi une relation plutôt, particulière. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle était folle amoureuse de toi à tel point qu'elle ne voulait jamais te laisser seul, tu te rappelles ?

\- Mais je pensais qu'elle me voyait comme un frère ! »

Armin éclata d'un rire franc, toutes dents dehors, retroussant ainsi son petit nez en trompette.

\- « Ah, Eren, tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi aveugle en ce qui concerne les sentiments des autres ! Par contre, toi, on voit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Attends, attends… Est-ce que Mikasa m'aime encore ?

\- Difficile à dire. Avant que l'on ne te retrouve, elle trainait beaucoup avec un gars, mais depuis que tu es revenu, on dirait qu'elle l'a totalement oublié. Ce mec te déteste déjà alors qu'il ne te connaît même pas ! Tu auras l'occasion de faire sa connaissance à ma prochaine soirée, à laquelle tu es conviée d'ailleurs !

\- Je ne manquerais pas d'y venir crois-moi. Je ne voudrais pas manquer quelqu'un qui me déteste. En soit, il ne s'ajoute qu'à une liste déjà bien remplie… »

Eren semblait vouloir complétement parler d'autre chose mais en même temps pas vraiment. Il attendait que son ami comprenne par lui même qu'il fallait ramener le sujet au tapis.

\- « Revenons-en aux faits : tu es amoureux du caporal Ackerman et vu ton regard quand tu me parles de lui, tu dois être foutrement épris de lui. Je me demande comme tu as fait pour être à ce point accro en si peu de temps, plaisanta t'il, pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne se fasse trop pesante.

\- Demande à mon cerveau, il à l'air de vouloir faire sa vie tout seul, ce con.

\- Ne commence pas à reporter la faute sur ton cerveau, Eren. Le seul problème, c'est que Levi ne t'aime pas… c'est ça ? »

Il marqua une pause.

\- « C'est là, le hic. Nous avions passé une soirée récemment où j'ai réellement compris à quel point je tenais à lui et pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ce sentiment était réciproque.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Et bien, à dire vrai, lorsque je suis rentré ce soir, il s'apprêtait à sortir avec sa jolie voisine, qu'il n'a pourtant jamais pu blairé m'a t'il dit un jour. Et lorsqu'elle l'a embrassé devant mes yeux, je… »

Rien que la simple évocation de ce souvenir lui serra le cœur comme s'il était empreint à une crise cardiaque. Et tandis que son débit sanguin reprenait une contenance à peu près normale, il poursuivit :

\- « Je me suis effondré par terre. Comme un faible, une vulgaire chose. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, c'est comme si tous mes principes s'étaient évaporés et que je ne pouvais plus respirer si cet homme ne m'appartenait pas complétement. »

Eren prit conscience de la teneur de ses mots et lança un regard horrifié à son meilleur ami :

\- « Je dois te paraître complétement cinglé, hein ? »

Le silence d'Armin encouragea Eren à continuer son récit.

\- « Enfin je pensais réellement que c'était jeu-set et match, que la partie était fini et que mon cœur était brisé. Mais alors Levi rentra sans prévenir pour récupérer quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, et il a vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Et… »

La tête d'Eren se mit à tourner. Il s'appuya sur ses paumes pour retrouver un peu de présence :

\- « Nous nous sommes embrassés. »

Armin ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce dénouement. Il déplaça sa tête dans un mouvement de recul avant de souffler, incrédule :

\- « Bah, alors où est le problème ?

\- Le problème est justement que si cette connasse de voisine n'avait pas sonné à nouveau nous serions probablement ensemble à l'heure actuelle. Mais le destin a voulu me punir, et c'est ce qui se produisit. Il me laissa ainsi en plan, disant qu'il avait besoin de _vérifier un truc_ et que maintenant qu'il était fixé, il savait. »

Armin fronça les sourcils. Aïe, c'était mauvais.

\- « Ça veut bien dire ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ?...

\- Que Levi s'est assuré de voir s'il partageait tes sentiments en te volant un baiser mais qu'il t'a finalement repoussé car ce n'est pas le cas ? Désolé de te l'apprendre, mon vieux, mais ça m'en a tout l'air…

\- Je le savais. Après tout il y a cette femme, et je ne fais pas le poids face à un tel canon. Et rien ne pouvait m'affirmer que Levi était gay lui aussi. Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide, ça me sidère !

\- Bon, premièrement, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et rien ne te l'indiquait. Je te promets de mener ma petite enquête sur cette histoire dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. En attendant…

\- Je vais travailler à côté de mes entrainements au bataillon. Et lorsque j'aurais amassé assez d'argent, je me trouverai un deux-pièces pour y vivre seul. Je ne veux pas avoir à partager mon quotidien et mes nuits avec celui qui m'a lâchement repoussé après m'avoir offert ce qui se rapprochait le plus du paradis dans cet enfer qu'est ma vie. »

Une grande brune, dont les pommettes étaient couvertes de jolies tâches de rousseurs s'avança vers la table. Alors qu'elle allait prendre les commandes, Eren lui demanda :

\- « Est-ce que par hasard, vous ne chercheriez pas un serveur ? »

Armin fronça les sourcils. Elle fut comme prise par surprise, et après un hoquet de stupéfaction, elle répliqua :

\- « Notre plus jeune recrue vient de nous faire faux bond hier après-midi. Vous seriez intéressé par l'offre ? questionna t'elle

\- Faut-il une qualification quelconque ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez en discutez avec le gérant du restaurant. En attendant, puis-je vous servir… »

Ni une, ni deux, Eren sauta presque de sa chaise pour se diriger vers une petite pièce escarpée où était marqué en toute lettres : BUREAU du DIRECTEUR. Le jeune effronté se présenta devant le vieil homme qui sursauta suite à l'entrée fracassante d'Eren.

\- « Je peux t'aider mon garçon ?

\- Une de vos serveuses m'a dit que vous cherchiez du personnel.

\- En effet… »

Il se redressa lentement de son siège et coiffa rapidement sa petite moustache grise de ses doigts pour paraître plus présentable. Il se racla la gorge :

\- « Nous avons terriblement besoin de serveurs ces derniers temps. Les clients affluent mais personne ne peut les prendre en charge car nous sommes trop peu nombreux. Quels sont vos antécédents ?

\- Je suis actuellement en apprentissage parmi les membres du bataillon ailé qui s'occupent de la sécurité de notre ville. Si je me présente pour ce job, c'est pour pouvoir me payer un appartement et…

\- Ce que vous allez faire de votre futur salaire m'importe peu à vrai dire. »

Eren recula un peu sa tête suite à cet affront indirect. De quel droit se permettait-il de le traiter ainsi ? Lui qui daignait déjà ramener sa carcasse dans le trou à rats qu'était ce minable petit restaurant. Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'avoir passer autant de temps avec Levi pour compagnie l'avait amené à penser un peu comme lui. Il se ressaisit tout de même, sentant bien que son interlocuteur faisait comme s'il était déjà parti.

\- « Écoutez, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les politesses, la présentation dans les formes en costard avec mon CV à la main, tout ça, c'est pas mon délire. Premièrement parce que je n'ai ni de costard, ni de CV, mais aussi parce que ça me gonfle vraiment. Alors soit vous prenez ma candidature en compte et m'engagez sur le champ, je peux même commencer à travailler tout de suite, soit vous refusez et je me casse de votre établissement. Mais n'usez mes précieuses minutes parce que, là, tout de suite, je n'en ai vraiment pas à perdre. »

Le vieillard s'étonna de l'irrespect total que ce petit portait à son égard, mais une partie de lui lui hurlait de le prendre en tant que chef de salle :

\- « Mon garçon je t'engage.

\- Ouah… Vous êtes bizarre, laissa échapper Eren.

\- J'aime ton audace. Mais tâche de la mettre à l'œuvre en servant mes clients et non en me manquant de respect. »

Maintenant qu'il était son patron, il se devait de lui parler convenablement. Il hocha la tête et attrapa les clés que son nouveau boss lui tendait :

\- « Elles ouvrent ton casier, se justifia t'il suite à son geste. Dedans tu y trouveras une tenue que tu devras porter tous les jours de 19h jusqu'à la fermeture.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Minuit. »

Il regarda plus attentivement le trousseau et y découvrit un petit porte-clés sur lequel était inscrit le numéro 23 (qui devait correspondre à son casier probablement). Il pencha légèrement la tête pour voir l'inscription qui résidait au dos de la petite plaquette blanche pendante. Le nom du restaurent y été gravé délicatement en lettre calligraphiques : « Go down Roses », référence à la célèbre chanson de Louis Armstrong et à leur quartier : la banlieue Rose. « Quel jeu de mot pourri » pensa Eren. Il prit bien en main son trousseau et acquiesça :

\- « Je m'y mets tout de suite Monsieur…?

\- Pixis. Et, pas la peine de te mettre au travail aujourd'hui. Demain tu seras en apprentissage avec Ymir, elle te montrera rapidement les ficelles du métier : ce qu'il faut et ne pas faire. En attendant, retourne en salle et savoure tes consommations. »

Eren lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Ça y est : il devenait indépendant ! Plus besoin de Levi, plus besoin de personne d'autre que lui-même. Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de le torturer rien qu'avec sa présence. Alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers Armin, lui indiquant de sa main libre ce qu'il tenait dans l'autre, il fronça les sourcils :

\- « Dis donc, t'en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Je me suis trouvé un travail.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?...

\- Je ne pourrais pas plus l'être.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui mettent plusieurs années avant de trouver un job et toi, tu rentres dans un bureau, parle trois minutes avec un mec et en ressort avec les clés de ton nouveau casier dans la poche ?

\- Comment tu sais que ce sont les clés de mon casier ? s'interrogea Eren.

\- Bah c'était pas compliqué à deviner ! rétorqua Armin, sortant de ses gonds. »

Le plus grand des deux se rapprocha de son ami lui adressant une tape amicale :

\- « Hey, Armin. Détends-toi. Tu commences de plus en plus à devenir comme Mikasa. »

Le blondinet se figea et son visage se teinta d'un carmin si prononcé qu'on avait du mal à le différencier avec celui des rideaux.

\- « Oh non… Ne me dis pas ça… Je savais que je passais trop de temps avec elle ! Raaah…

\- Bon, on se commande un truc ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Il leva la main et appela une petite serveuse qui semblait être la réplique exacte mais féminine d'Armin :

\- « Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Deux grosses entrecôtes et une carafe d'eau, s'il vous plait ! s'exclama Eren.

\- Une carafe d'eau ? Te voilà bien raisonnable, taquina Armin tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait. Je pensais que t'étais justement le genre de personne à ne pas l'être du tout.

\- N'ai pas trop d'espoir, je n'en ai pas fini avec notre soirée. Après coup, on ira boire un verre au bar d'en face. »

Les pommettes du blondinet se soulevèrent dans un rictus incontrôlé. Ils avaient hâte de partager du temps ensemble, rattrapant celui qu'ils avaient perdus en s'éloignant. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas s'annoncer meilleure !...

 **Levi peut vraiment être un crétin parfois... Mais ne soyez pas trop dures avec lui, il a ses raisons, et vous verrez qu'il regrettera vite ses actes. Dites-moi vos spéculations sur la suite, je serai contente de voir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **J'espère que tout a été clair, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**


	6. Chamboulements

**Hello, hello.**

 **Je redoute un peu cette partie de l'histoire, véritable tournant pour la trame de la fanfiction. J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, je suis anxieuse de découvrir vos réactions... Cependant sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Sachez également que dans ce chapitre, la toile de fond ne sera pas du tout développée, mais Levi et Eren seront mis à l'honneur. Je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Levi était accoudé à sa tablée, là, à écouter les propos d'une femme complètement inintéressante. Il n'essayait même pas de faire mine qu'il portait de l'intérêt à ce que la belle rousse racontait. Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans un mouvement d'énervement et il ne daignait pas lui adresser un regard : il se contentait de lâcher quelques onomatopées une fois toutes les cinq minutes pour qu'elle continue son récit.

Elle finit cependant par remarquer le désintéressement profond du caporal et demanda :

\- « Hé Levi, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le brun souleva le menton, et répliqua dans le plus grand des calmes :

\- « Non. »

Lisa écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réponse à sa question soit négative. Gênée, elle tritura les restes de sa nourriture de sa fourchette.

\- « On s'en va ? proposa t-il, même si au fond, cela sonnait plutôt comme un ordre.

\- Mais, nous n'avons même pas commandé les desserts..?

\- Ça va faire trente minutes que je ne touche plus à ma bouffe. Libre à toi de prendre un truc.

\- N… Non, non ça va aller ! bégaya t'elle. »

Il posa un billet de quoi largement payer les consommations sur le comptoir de l'accueil du grand restaurant et marmonna au maître d'hôtel :

\- « Gardez la monnaie, on n'a pas le temps. »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la réception, Lisa bredouilla quelques excuses pour le comportement de son compagnon :

\- « Excusez-le, j'aimerais bien pouvoir vous dire qu'il n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude, mais il est vraiment toujours comme ça. Alors… bonne soirée ?

\- À vous aussi, répliqua calmement l'hôte, visiblement habitué au comportement de Levi. »

Elle trottina jusqu'au brun faisant claquer ses talons contre le béton dur et froid. Il devait être dans les alentours de minuit quand il enfourcha sa moto.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda timidement la jeune femme, s'appuyant aux hanches de Levi pour grimper sur la rutilante.

\- À ton avis ? grogna t'il en s'allumant une cigarette. »

Lisa ne semblait vraiment pas savoir, tentant de déceler la moindre petite émotion ou indice dans les prunelles grisées de son compagnon de fortune.

\- « Je vais te ramener chez moi. J'ai besoin de te faire un topo détaillé sur la suite des évènements ou tu peux te figurer ça toute seule ? »

Suite au silence de cette dernière, il souffla une grande bouffée de fumée et s'écria :

\- « Je vais te baiser, quoi !

\- Oui, bah ça va ! J'avais compris, pas besoin de crier ! clama t-elle, rouge de la tête aux pieds. »

Levi leva les yeux aux ciels, fatigué par la naïveté de cette inconnue. En soit, elle ne l'était pas : il la voyait depuis toutes ces années presque tous les jours et elle venait de lui raconter en long en large toute sa petite vie en passant de ses études jusqu'à sa famille. Mais le hic était que, Levi ne l'avait absolument pas écouté, bien trop préoccupé par…

Eren.

Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte il avait passé toute sa soirée à penser à lui. À ce trop bref mais bien trop intense baiser échangé à la fin de la journée. À l'arrêt cardiaque momentané que lui avait provoqué la vue de son protégé entrain de pleurer. À la méchanceté qu'il s'était efforcé de souligner lors de sa dernière tirade avant de sortir définitivement de l'appartement. Il avait voulu être brut, cassant et violent dans ses propos. S'il avait pu l'être davantage, il l'aurait fait. Levi avait vraiment essayé de l'éloigner de lui pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve dans la putain de situation dans laquelle il avait fini par plonger. Comment est-ce qu'un braillard pareil pouvait ne serait-ce qu'accaparer plus d'une trentaine de secondes son esprit ?

C'était déjà assez étrange qu'il ait fini par apprécier la compagnie d'un autre être humain, et ce, alors qu'il habitait avec lui ; alors là !

Raaah ! Quel idiot !

\- « Levi ! Attention ! »

Il avait bien failli rentrer dans un camion à l'arrêt. Quel imbécile, c'était bien le moment de penser à ce genre de chose ! Surtout en ces circonstances ! Surtout avec lui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut que ce soit Eren ? Ça aurait put être n'importe qui : Hanji, Erwin, même cette imbécile de Lisa. Mais pourquoi LUI ?

Ça rendait Levi fou de rage. Lui qui, pendant toutes ces années s'était forcé à ne ressentir d'affection un peu trop poussée pour personne de peur d'en souffrir, venait de ressentir une appréciation un peu trop intense pour qu'elle ne soit totalement chaste, de son subordonné de 7 ans son cadet. Quel con !

Non mais franchement, QUEL CON !

Il se gara à sa place de parking réservée et se répéta au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois : « Je vais coucher avec cette femme ».

Il tentait de se persuader qu'elle était la proie idéale : la gazelle rapide et volatile, pleine d'énergie. Celle que le lion poursuit pendant des heures et des heures pour n'en apprécier que davantage la chair exquise lors du tableau final.

Mais elle n'était que la pâle antilope, trop fatiguée et fade pour s'adonner à un quelconque jeu auquel au fond, il ne voulait même pas jouer. Sa saveur serait insipide, fade, ça il le savait. Malgré tout il ne s'écoutait pas penser et décida de poursuivre l'antilope, plutôt que la gazelle.

Mais son cerveau n'était pas de cet avis, et comme un disque rayé, il chantait encore et encore : Eren, Eren, Eren.

Levi était si énervé contre lui-même qu'il aurait clairement pu se foutre une droite si seulement Lisa n'avait pas été à côté de lui. Trop soucieux de faire disparaitre cette petite voix, il l'embrassa fougueusement contre un pilier du parking souterrain. Prise par surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise suite à ce contact si impromptu. Mais il se contenta de continuer à la serrer contre ses lèvres, désespérément comme s'il espérait que quelque chose allait se produire. Comme si l'antilope allait se révéler être finalement la gazelle. Mais, rien ne se fit. Et l'antilope se laissa dévorer par le lion, ne laissant aucune chair, car avide d'autre chose.

Lisa était sur le dos, roucoulant de sa joie post-coïtale tandis que Levi ne se sentait aucunement délivré.

Elle poussa un profond soupir d'extase, enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux mis à sa disposition. Elle roula sur le ventre pour se rapprocher un peu de son amant et lui posa un tendre baiser sur la tempe que celui-ci réprima par un grognement. Et alors qu'elle allait ajouter une maxime pour finir en beauté leur soirée avant de fondre dans les bras de Morphée, elle fut interrompue par la voix rauque de Levi :

\- « Je vais fumer un coup. »

Désormais seule dans le lit de l'homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête, elle s'assura qu'il soit parti sur le balcon avant de dégainer son téléphone situé dans la petite pochette qui, quelques minutes auparavant avait été envoyée valdinguée sans vergogne. Elle pensait que Levi ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais l'ouïe surdéveloppée de ce dernier perçue tout de même ses paroles malgré la porte vitrée close.

\- « Allô, Katelyn ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver… »

Elle laissa un temps de battement. Levi attendit patiemment la suite du récit, il espérait qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme qui suite à…

\- « Siiiiiii ! Oh, c'est un dieu, si tu pouvais le voir ! Ça a duré au moins trente minutes ! »

Levi écrasa le reste de sa cigarette avant même qu'elle ne soit terminée dans le petit cendrier prévu à cet effet.

« Pitoyable. » pensa t-il.

Il rentra dans la chambre, Lisa fut surprise de le voir et raccrocha aussitôt. Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux et murmura tandis qu'il se posa sur le coin du lit :

\- « Tu veux recommencer ? »

Elle avait essayé d'avoir une voix sensuelle, mais Levi décela un léger bégayement et se retint d'éclater de rire (chose foutrement rare) pour ne pas qu'elle perdre toute la prestance qu'elle tentait de se donner. Ok, parfois il pouvait vraiment être un connard, mais elle lui faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose.

\- « Nan, je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Il enfila rapidement un sweat gris, un jean et une paire de baskets de villes basiques. Il enfonça ses mains au plus profond des poches de son pull. Alors qu'il avait claqué la porte, et pénétra silencieusement dans l'ascenseur, le regard posé sur son téléphone. Il parcourait les applications : il avait reçu trois messages d'Erwin lui demandant de s'expliquer quant à son comportement lorsqu'il lui avait raccroché au nez et un d'Hanji qui lui donnait rendez-vous le lendemain pour discuter de « quelque chose ». Quelle casse-pieds celle là…

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Peu importait, du moment que ses pensées étaient plus légères ensuite, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. La douce nuit lui apportait beaucoup. Il se surprit à apprécier le contact frais du vent contre ses tempes. Depuis tout petit, il jouissait des petits plaisirs de la vie cette dernière lui ayant pris tellement de choses auquel il tenait plus que tout, il s'était toujours rabattu sur ceux-ci. Par exemple l'odeur du goudron après le passage d'une averse, le silence et l'accalmie des petites ruelles désertes, la tiédeur du filtre de sa cigarette lorsqu'il la tenait entre ses doigts… Toutes ses petites choses étaient son secret. Il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il portait de l'importance à ces plaisirs, de peur de passer pour un « pseudo-artiste-sensible » (chose qu'il n'était absolument pas).

Dans l'obscurité, une enseigne lumineuse attira son regard : un bar.

Bingo, c'était pile ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

La musique battait son plein. Le petit bâtiment n'était illuminé que par les néons colorés collés au plafond et sur quelques murs. Une odeur de fumée et d'alcool imprégnait les boiseries du comptoir et s'infiltra dans les narines des deux amis dès lors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bar.

\- « On va bien s'amuser, sourit Eren, déjà tout excité.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'étouffa Armin. L'air est irrespirable, et puis… »

Son attention fut attirée par un groupe d'amis qui riaient à pleine voix. C'est fou comme les deux garçons avaient des avis divergents sur la situation. Pour Eren, ces personnes avaient juste l'air de passer une bonne soirée alors que pour Armin, ils dénonçaient tout ce pourquoi les adultes qualifiaient leur génération de « bonne à rien ».

\- « Détends toi… souffla t'il, amusé par la réaction de son ami. »

Il lui ébouriffa le sommet du crâne si promptement que le blondinet se retrouva tout décoiffé. Comme pour s'excuser, du plat de sa main, il brossa sa tignasse pour que les épis redescendent.

\- « Bon, je veux bien qu'on prenne un verre pour te faire plaisir. Mais un seul, d'accord ? »

Eren acquiesça distraitement, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres et montra du bout de son nez le petit tabouret situé en face du bar.

\- « Je vous ressers ? questionna le barman, astiquant avec soin un shooter sale. »

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'Eren et Armin étaient accoudé au comptoir, une pile de verres usés gisant près d'eux. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, se demandant si c'était bien raisonnable. Et alors que le brun allait décliner avec politesse, malgré son taux élevé d'alcoolémie, la demande du serveur, Armin s'écria :

\- « Évidemment ! »

Il déposa, sans trop faire attention, un billet de cinq euros (de quoi payer leur future consommation). Eren souffla :

\- « Tu es bien enthousiaste pour quelqu'un qui voulait "juste un verre" à la base.

\- Rooh… rétorqua t'il en lui tapotant le bras, comme pour lui demander d'arrêter de jouer les rabat-joie. »

Le garçon leur apporta alors, comme convenu, deux petits verres dont la contenance se rapprochait plus à de l'eau qu'à n'importe quelle liqueur compte tenu de la transparence du breuvage. Seulement vu la tête que tira Armin après son ingestion, n'importe quel idiot compris que ce n'était nullement de l'eau. Eren semblait tenir comme un champion face au petit blond, mais à dire vrai, il n'était pas non plus dans son assiette. Il reposa doucement sa tête contre la paroi dure et froide du comptoir. Armin quant à lui, avait la tête ailleurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et s'affola :

\- « Oh merde, je suis vraiment en retard… Je vais encore me faire disputer. Excuse-moi de te fausser compagnie, Eren. Je dois y aller. »

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, ignorant son état :

\- « Je ne peux pas te laisser repartir tout seul, complétement saoul !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai un ami qui passe me chercher. Il m'attend dehors depuis vingt minutes, se justifia t'il. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il dégaina son portable et fit apparaitre les multiples messages d'un certain Marco qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il s'impatientait.

\- « Excuse-moi de te faire fausser compagnie Eren, tu sauras rentrer tout seul ?

\- C'est fou Armin, même bourré, tu restes attentionné. »

Il lui envoya une claque dans le dos, qui, même si elle se voulait amicale, le fit trembler de douleur. Il se frotta le dos, et Eren, conscient de la violence de son coup (mais un peu tard) calqua son geste comme pour se faire pardonner.

\- « Ne te fais pas de mouron. Je suis en pleine forme, marcher va me faire du bien. »

Armin était déjà loin lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière la porte du bar. Eren souffla un grand coup et s'écrasa mollement, reprenant ainsi sa position de base.

Il se sentait bien, là. Il parvenait à faire abstraction du trop plein de bruit, qui pour, n'importe qui aurait été à peine supportable. La musique grunge mise à fond, lui faisait carrément vibrer les tympans. Les discussions agitées des jeunes complétement ivres il lui sembla d'ailleurs discerner une bagarre parmi l'amas de voix qui se mélangeaient. Sans parler de l'odeur constante de fumée et de sueur (était-ce la sienne ou celle des autres ?) qui n'était qu'une ombre supplémentaire au tableau déjà peu bucolique.

Mais, là, il parut apaisé. Bercé par toute cette cacophonie auditive et olfactive. Il s'octroya le droit de ne pas répondre au serveur qui lui demandait s'il comptait encore consommer. Il abaissa doucement ses paupières, ne tenant pas rigueur de sa présence et se laisser aller au rythme effréné de la musique en battant la mesure de ses doigts, les cognant les uns contre les autres.

Levi.

Maintenant qu'il était seul avec sa conscience, il comprenait que l'amour qu'il lui portait était bel et bien réel. Que ce n'était pas qu'un surplus d'hormones. Sa tête tournait rien que de songer à son caporal. Comment pouvait-il ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Le simple fait de se l'avouer lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il afficha un sourire radieux qui illumina carrément son visage. Il se redressa et chuchota dans un soupir :

\- « Je l'aime tellement.

\- Qui donc ? »

Cette voix grave, rauque, perçante et pénétrante. Il se retourna soudainement et faillit défaillir. L'objet de ses dires se tenait juste devant lui, poings sur les hanches. Une soudaine brûlure lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale pour venir se loger dans sa gorge. Malgré sa vision floue, il sut dessiner parfaitement les contours de sa silhouette parfaite.

Eren s'enfuit lui et ses sentiments trop exposés. Il se savait en position de faiblesse, alors il courut du plus vite qu'il le pouvait à l'extérieur, laissant Levi seul dans le bar. Eren priait le ciel pour ne pas qu'il tente de le rattraper ; ce qu'il fit, vous vous en doutez bien. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise du caporal de découvrir son protégé les larmes aux yeux et les joues rougies par l'alcool et le désir. Le plus jeune se concentra du maximum qu'il pouvait et tenta de repousser toute cette myriade d'amour qu'il ressentait pour son interlocuteur. Seule la colère contre lui même ressortait. Il était furieux de ne pas parvenir à se contrôler, que le caporal lui fasse autant perdre ses moyens. Il explosa :

\- « Mais lâchez-moi à la fin, vous ne voyez pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne retourneriez pas avec l'autre pétasse pour me laisser tranquille ? »

Levi fut réellement choqué par ce que venait de lui dire Eren. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Mais il trouva anormal le fait que sa beauté fut autant soulignée par le fait qu'il soit imbibé d'eau-de-vie. Ses lèvres se mouvaient dans un valse pendant qu'il parlait, et une irrésistible envie de goûter à celles-ci une nouvelle fois lui prirent à la gorge. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui, faisait des petits pas quasi imperceptible (surtout pas pour Eren, dont les réflexes étaient carrément atrophiés).

\- « Allez-vous en... allez-vous en... répétait-il. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas partir... »

Le plus âgé l'attrapa doucement par le col et le plaqua de façon à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Ce n'était pas brutal du tout, il se contentait de le retenir, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sauve. Le regard enfiévré, le caporal se déplaça jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Eren ne voulait pas souffrir une nouvelle fois :

\- « S… si c'est encore, pour vous assurer de quelque chose… balbutia t'il, presque incapable d'aligner trois mots les uns derrière les autres.

\- Eren. »

Il le détailla. Ses iris ombragées le sondaient, il plongeait littéralement entre ses deux pupilles. Son cœur fut comme serré dans un étau tandis que sa main remontait nonchalamment aux creux de ses reins. Levi posa sa paume sous le haut du plus jeune et laissa balader ses doigts dans son dos.

\- « Que…

\- À quoi songes-tu ? Dis-moi de quoi tes pensées sont faites ?

\- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ç…aaah ! »

Eren vibra lorsqu'il atteint ses omoplates. Il se crut atteint d'une maladie tant il frémissait. Levi nicha sa tête dans les clavicules du plus grand. Il y renifla non sans discrétion la fragrance de son protégé. Quel parfum…

\- « Eren, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je t'assure que…

\- N… non, coupa t'il.

\- Pardon ? »

Eren s'effondra dans les bras de Levi, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Ce dernier le retint de la même façon qu'il avait rattrapée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le corporal dût lutter corps et âme pour ne pas embrasser de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables la frimousse du jeune homme. Il tenta de reprendre pied :

\- « Tu pues l'alcool, menti t-il »

Il en profita pour humer une nouvelle fois le doux parfum qui était mis à sa disposition. Il mima une expression de dégoût alors que secrètement, il fantasmait, rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir imaginer quelle odeur pouvait émaner de sa peau cuivrée lorsqu'il était exposé à toutes sortes de situations. Ses paupières se refermaient toutes les secondes dans un mouvement spasmodique.

La hargne d'Eren s'était un peu calmée suite au reproche de Levi. Seul son amour débordant restait, et il ne pouvait passer outre le fait que se retrouver dans les bras de son sauveur une nouvelle fois dans la soirée, le remplissait littéralement d'allégresse. Il se serra auprès de lui, collant presque son oreille contre son torse. Les neurones à plat il murmurait ses pensées sans vraiment y méditer.

\- « J… je ne, suis pas sûr. C'est tellement mélangé. Et puis il y a l'autre, qu'est-ce que je peux la détester, marmonnait-il. Toujours bien apprêtée, à faire des sourires faux, tout ça pour attirer l'attention. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de faire ça moi, pourquoi elle se… mais oui. Je suis con. Bien sûr que c'est pour ça. Armin l'aurait tout de suite vu, lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je reconnaisse les choses des années après les autres. Quel imbécile je fais…

\- Gamin ? »

Levi n'avait entendu que la dernière phrase de la longue tirade. C'est-à-dire qu'Eren murmurait tellement ses dires qu'on ne les percevait presque pas, comme un bruit blanc. Il claqua sa langue :

\- « Eren, t'es complétement ivre. Laisse-moi te ramener à l'appartement, t'as besoin de sommeil.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer. »

Son intonation se voulait quémandeuse, presque suppliante. Il se frottait littéralement contre les pectoraux de Levi, alors que ce dernier le portait entre ses bras. Eren se délecta d'ailleurs de la délicieuse sensation qu'était la courbure des biceps de Levi sous ses épaules et ses cuisses. Son esprit se tannait à lui répéter qu'il fallait que ça cesse mais tout son corps tendait vers celui de Levi. Il prit tout de même la décision d'écouter sa tête (pour une fois).

\- « Reposez-moi, s'il vous plait.

\- Non.

\- Mais… bouda t'il, pourtant ravi du refus du caporal.

\- Parce que tu vas encore t'enfuir et qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse courir seul comme une gazelle égarée dans la nuit. Avec tous ces tordus et ton visage, tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes. »

Eren indiqua à son cerveau de passer outre le compliment indirect que venait de lui faire son supérieur, bien que son cœur battant la chamade lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait bien reçu l'information.

\- « Ça n'est pas vrai. Je me débrouille très bien aux combats. Vous auriez l'occasion de le voir si vous m'entrainiez un peu plus souvent, bougonna t'il.

\- Bah alors, tu t'ennuies sans moi ?

\- N… ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Levi ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par la masse qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Ce qui lui pesait en revanche, était le poids de son cœur. Il était bien trop rempli. Contre toute attente, la plus belle des sensations de la journée n'était pas le baiser, mais cet instant. Il avait retrouvé Eren, et le maintenait désormais somnolant contre son torse. Il pouvait percevoir le battement effréné du cœur de l'adolescent qui pompait contre sa jugulaire. Levi se demandait si ce rythme était dû au fait qu'il soit saoul ou si c'était tout bonnement leur approche. Dans son cas…

\- « On est quoi au juste, nous deux ? »

Levi fut extirpé de ses pensées de la plus douces des façons qui soient. La barrière de la gêne passée outre, les effets de l'alcool avalé refaisaient effet revenant comme un boomerang faire la zizanie dans l'organisme du plus jeune. C'était même encore plus puissant que tout à l'heure. Eren s'enroula un peu plus entre les bras de son gardien, l'obligeant à le serrer davantage.

\- « Pourquoi vous flirtez avec moi ?

\- Te voilà bien arrogant, gamin. Qui t'as fait croire ce genre de connerie ?

\- C'est évident. Je vois bien comment vous vous comportez avec moi. »

Merde.

\- « T'as craqué, morveux. Ne prends pas trop la confiance. Je suis sûre que c'est Hanji qui t'as… »

Dans ce moment d'absence de la part du brun, Eren se délogea de l'étreinte du corporal, mais ne souhaitant pas rompre tout contact, il enfonça son nez dans le cou de Levi.

\- « Vous savez très bien l'intérêt que je vous porte, alors pourquoi vous faites semblant de ne pas pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? C'est mon ami Armin qui me répète toujours, qu'on peut… »

\- Attends voir, quoi ?

\- Je disais qu'Armin…

\- Non, non, je m'en fous de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu disais avant de parler de ça ? »

Il y eut un temps de flottement et Eren éclata de rire après un petit bruit de bouche il répondit :

\- « Je ne sais même plus ! »

Levi lui envoya une pichenette sur le front avant de marmonner :

\- « Imbécile, t'es vraiment bourré.

\- Donc, la voisine, c'est votre petite-amie ? » questionna Eren en trottinant devant Levi.

Sa voix transpirait l'amertume. Le brigadier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- « Probablement.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut être "probablement" la petite amie de quelqu'un. Soit on sort avec la personne, soit ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Ferme un peu ta bouche, Eren. Tu causes trop. Quand t'es saoul, t'es une véritable usine à parole. Faut que t'apprennes à arrêter de jacasser et à la fermer. Laisse-moi te dire que t'as un caractère très lunatique. Un coup t'es timide, un coup t'es téméraire et audacieux comme un putain de soldat. Faudrait que tu te décides sur ce que tu es concrètement.

\- Je suis comme ça.

\- T'es foutrement bizarre.

\- Vous trouvez ? »

« Carrément » songea le caporal de toutes ses forces. « Qui d'autre qu'un mec complétement étrange pourrait réussir à me faire sentir ce que je ressens chaque fois que je t'adresse la parole, espèce de gamin ignorant. »

Il garda le silence, préférant le calme aux flots de paroles incessants. Ils reprirent cependant une discussion qu'ils avaient laissée sur le tas un jour, et parlèrent ainsi pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de se retrouver au pied de l'immeuble. La marche dans la nuit leur avait fait du bien, d'un côté Eren n'était presque plus saoul, et de l'autre, Levi avait l'intime conviction que le temps qu'il passait avec lui valait la peine et l'apaisait.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, la nuit était encore noire et la seule lumière avec laquelle ils parvenaient à se diriger était celle du téléphone portable d'Eren. Tandis que l'adolescent se dirigea vers son canapé fétiche, Levi se risqua à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Comme il le pressentait, Lisa était toujours là. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'Eren la découvre. Il prit garde de ne pas faire de bruit (il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se réveille) et se glissa encore habillé dans ses draps, trop exténué pour parvenir jusqu'à son armoire et surtout désireux de ne pas réveiller Lisa dans des mouvement inutiles.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, il entendit des petits coups discrets contre la porte. Il se releva d'un coup.

\- « Excusez-moi, je peux vous embêter une minute ? Je n'ai plus de haut propre pour dormir. »

Levi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas interdire l'accès à Eren, (même s'il prétextait qu'il se changeait, le petit reviendrait à l'assaut par la suite), s'il faisait mine de dormir, cet arrogant trouverait quand même la force de se risquer à ouvrir la porte et obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il eut un éclair de génie.

\- « Dors avec torse nu. Je suis dans mon lit, là.

\- Mais enfin c'est ridicule, ce n'est qu'un haut. Je me permets juste de prendre ce qui m'appartient puisque je vous rappelle que vous avez refusez le fait que je puisse mettre mes affaires dans le salon alors… »

Il poussa la porte et Levi paniqua clairement. Il envoya donc un coussin qui trainait sur la tête de Lisa, espérant que dans le noir, Eren ne pourrait distinguer sa silhouette. Il s'avança vers le grand dressing qui se situait juste en face de la couche de Levi et lui tourna le dos. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil vers lui. Eren cherchait alors un haut propre quand retentit dans la pièce une plainte étouffée :

\- « Mmh, Levi … ? T'es revenu ? »

Eren se retourna brusquement et comprit alors que son caporal n'était pas seul. Il empoigna un tee-shirt au hasard dans sa rangée et marcha vite vers la porte :

\- « Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne savais pas que vous _receviez_ cette nuit, marmonna t'il en s'éloignant, la voix pleine de sous-entendus. »

Levi se maudit. Et tandis que son protégé refermait la porte avec une trop grande précaution, il s'élança hors de sa couette et ouvrit la porte sans prendre garde aux effets de sa sortie sur le sommeil de la femme qui dormait là. Il s'extirpa sur le balcon. Eren essuya furtivement une larme qui avait perlée sans demander son du et lorsque Levi le comprit il l'empoigna et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Rien n'était plus douloureux que de voir s'écouler sur ses joues des flots incessants de larmes. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal. Il tonna :

\- « Arrête de pleurer ! Stop !

\- Lâchez-moi. Retournez vous coucher, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

\- J'en ai marre que tu pleures putain ! Arrête ça... arrête de chialer Eren. Ça me fait du mal. »

Eren éclata d'autant plus en larmes. Il renifla bruyamment dans l'épaule offerte et s'essuya dans trop prendre garde contre le revers de sa main. Ses sanglots étaient assourdissants, on les entendait retentir du fond de la cuisine.

\- « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Me donner l'impression de compter à vos yeux et dès lors que la vie reprend son cours m'ignorer comme vous le faites si bien. C'était déjà vrai lorsque vous m'avez embrassé toute à l'heure, ça l'est encore plus maintenant que vous êtes venu me chercher. Vous savez... j'ai, j'ai pris un travail, bientôt j'aurais un appartement et je n'aurais plus à vous côtoyer tous les jours. Ca sera terminé, et tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Qui te dis que je veux que ca soit terminé ?

\- Alors arrêtez d'agir comme ça ! s'exclama Eren, fou de rage. Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme vous le faites ! Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette situation. Cette soirée m'a semblé durée une éternité pour tout vous dire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux. E…et je ne sais pas si jouez de votre pouvoir attractif et de vos charmes sur tout le monde, hommes et femmes comprise, pour qu'ils finissent par vous tomber dans les bras, mais sachez que je ne me laisserai pas faire !

\- Eren, je ne t'utilises pas, et je ne t'utiliserai jamais.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait. »

Le silence qui suivit fut criant de vérité. Et alors que Levi s'apprêtait à réfuter ses dires, Eren cracha dans une vague de tristesse, sa tête reposant toujours sur l'épaule de son protecteur, car incapable de la faire tenir toute seule :

\- « Je suis terriblement en colère. Contre moi-même, contre vous, et surtout contre elle. Je ne peux pas supporter le fait de vous voir ensemble. Et le pire c'est que ne sais même pas pourquoi.

\- Tu crois ? »

Il prit son visage mouillé entre ses doigts et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres tordues par les pleurs. Eren laissa une plainte jaillir tandis qu'il lui attrapa le bas de sa nuque. Une larme glissa et se faufila entre leurs lèvres. Un petit goût salé s'ajouta à l'addition, et Levi lécha cette dernière dans un mouvement lent, finissant leur baiser par une pointe de sensualité. Eren avala un sanglot et rétorqua :

\- « … je suis encore plus perdu.

\- Perdu ? Tu sais ce que c'est qu'être perdu Eren ? ... C'est être un supérieur, plus âgé, se faisant brancher sans vergogne par un gamin impétueux qui ne pense qu'avec sa queue et qui n'imagine même pas les conséquences de la relation qu'il essaye de mettre en place. Tu crois être perdu Eren ? T'en as aucune putain d'idée. Le seul qui est perdu là, c'est moi. »

Levi avait décider de tout larguer. Peu importait les conséquences. Il avait beau faire des sous-entendu alambiqués, Eren ne semblait toujours pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du plus grand et fit se coller leurs fronts pour que l'enivré se figure mieux ce dont il était entrain de parler. Levi le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient si beaux lorsqu'il pleurait, si innocents. On aurait pu croire qu'ils appartenaient à ceux d'un enfant.

\- « Je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Ca n'est pas près de m'arriver de si tôt. L'amour c'est qu'une imposture que les vendeurs de chocolats essaient de nous faire gober pour nous refourger leurs merdes, une fois le 14 février venu. Je ne m'attache pas aux gens... je ne m'attache plus, dit-il en marquant une pause significative. Et toi, tu débarques comme un boulet de canon, battant des cils à la manière des midinettes et tu crois que tu peux balayer tout d'un coup ?

\- Tu as couché avec cette femme ? lâcha-t-il promptement.

\- On se tutoie maintenant ? ricana t-il d'un rire peu franc, tentant désespérément de changer de sujet.

\- Tu m'as embrassé deux fois en une soirée. J'ai cru comprendre que le grand Ackerman ne laisse jamais les choses au hasard. Je peux me permettre une telle familiarité, non ?

\- C'est ça, fais le malin. T'es moins bourré que ce que ton odeur ne laisse le croire.

\- T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... »

Ses pommettes remontèrent dans un délicat sourire avant que ses joues ne s'empourprent d'un joli carmin. Toujours aussi proches, Levi se permit de diriger la discussion sur un terrain qu'il maitrisait mieux et firent se frôler leurs nez dans un mouvement de rotation. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent pendant un instant, et Eren, trop soucieux de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui répétait de l'embrasser passa à l'acte et colla sa bouche contre celle de son amant. Levi mordit avec prévenance la lèvre inférieure qui lui était offerte arracha un petit soupir de satisfaction à Eren qu'il s'empressa d'enregistrer à tout jamais dans son cœur.

\- « N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Si tu es aussi amoureux de moi que je le suis de toi, pourquoi as-tu couché avec elle ?

\- Amoureux ? L'amour, c'est surfait, gamin.

\- Amour, appréciation, admiration... tout ça ce sont de biens jolis mots qui veulent tous dire la même chose dans le fond ! Si je l'emploie c'est pour...

\- Pour calmer tes ardeurs, imbécile, finit-il par lui répondre avant qu'il ne parle davantage. T'es qu'un gosse, qui contrôle pas ses pulsions et qui a jeté son dévolu sur le premier imbecile venu. Le truc étant que... Un caporal ne se mets pas avec son subordonné. Et même si ta compagnie n'est pas des plus désagréables, tu n'en restes pas moins mon subordonné.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? sermonna Eren. On joue à la marée ?! Tu t'en vas et tu reviens ? Tu espères que je te laisse m'embrasser sans qu'il y ait de signification derrière ? Un baiser c'est supposé être sincère ! Tu vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, non ?

\- Je suis pas aveugle non plus ! cracha-t-il. »

Eren l'attrapa par les épaules et le força presque à l'embrasser. L'échange était prompt, mais diablement douloureux. Ils souffraient tout deux du devenir de leur relation, entre l'un qui se creusait trop la tete et l'autre qui n'avait visiblement pas l'expérience nécessaire pour en juger correctement, ça n'était clairement pas une partie de plaisir.

Mais sur le moment, à chaque instant où leurs lèvres se rassemblaient, tout le monde autour s'étiolait, comme aspiré par les flots de leurs constants soucis.

Eren le repoussa et pointa son propre ventre :

\- « Je sens, comme une boule. Juste là »

Alliant le geste à la parole, il attrapa la main de Levi et la plaça à l'emplacement précis. À travers le tissu, il ne sentait evidemment rien. Mais ce qu'il discernait avec précision, était la fermeté des muscles abdominaux d'Eren. Et pendant un instant, il crut comprendre de quoi voulait parler son protégé. Cette boule étrange, qui sévit pendant une demi-seconde en lui.

\- « Pourquoi l'as-tu fais finalement ? souffla-t-il, caressant distraitement la main de Levi, toujours posée sur son ventre.

\- Parce que... parce que, c'était compliqué. Tout ça. Dans ma tête. Et que, tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Je vois... quelle réponse, taquina t'il. »

Il lui administra une claque à l'arrière de la tête en guise de réponse. Et malgré le geignement de douleur qu'Eren émit, il pouffa d'un petit rire qui fendit un peu plus la superbe du caporal.

\- « Tu es le plus improbable de tous les hommes au monde, chuchota Eren, replaçant avec difficulté une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Et toi tu es le plus chiant des gamins vivant sur cette planète, rétorqua t'il sur le même ton.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me casses les couilles, la voilà la raison. »

Eh.

Levi était Levi.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait fissuré un peu son masque qu'il commencerait à devenir tout guimauve...

Ils se posèrent le dos contre la porte vitrée menant au salon. Eren leva le bout de son nez et put apercevoir les étoiles malgré le toit surplombant le balcon. Une plante en pot suspendue tanguait sous l'effet de la petite brise. Le croissant de lune surveillant constamment la ville encore pleine de vie à cette heure tardive piquait du nez, et semblait ne plus tarder à laisser sa place au soleil. Dans une heure ou deux, un nouveau jour se lèverait. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui important pour Eren, était la main posée sur la sienne, balayant du pouce toute sa superficie. À chaque nouveau passage, un léger tremblement sévissait dans son organisme invisible vu de l'extérieur mais une véritable bourrasque de plaisir en son sein.

L'adolescent était épuisé. Il bailla avant de poser mollement sa tête contre l'épaule de son supérieur. Il ne fut pas long à trouver le chemin du sommeil et en quelques secondes à peine, il s'endormit.

Levi, attendri par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, se contenta de passer son bras autour du corps d'Eren pour ne pas qu'il ne glisse durant ses songes. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait échangé sa place avec quiconque.

Le caporal eut un excès de panique lorsqu'il se rappela que Lisa était encore dans sa chambre, à dormir, sans se douter de rien. Comment allait-il se débrouiller lorsque le soleil se lèverait pour la mettre dehors et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se passerait plus jamais rien entre eux ? Il se mordit la lèvre ne parvenant pas à trouver de solution qui puisse définitivement le débarrasser d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, il fini par laisser tomber sa tête sur celle d'Eren, emboitant ainsi leur position dans une étreinte affectueuse. Il se répéta que ce problème était de l'ordre du futur, et que pour l'instant, le plus important était de profiter de la situation. Insomniaque qu'il était, Levi ne parvint à trouver le sommeil qu'une heure après l'assoupissement d'Eren. Il était bien trop occupé à songer à toutes les choses qu'il allait pouvoir expérimenter avec lui.

C'est vrai, il avait peut-être laissé tomber une partie de lui-même cette nuit, mais c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il avait accueilli le bonheur d'avoir enfin Eren pour lui tout seul.

* * *

 **Enfin nous y sommes : le premier "vrai" baiser d'Eren et Levi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être parvenue à vous faire ressentir tout ce que j'aurais voulu faire transparaitre. Je compte sur des lecteurs bienveillants pour qu'ils me donnent leurs avis, toute critique (constructive, bien sûr) sera volontiers acceptée. Et peut-être que suite à celles-ci je modifierai quelques lignes qui me paraissent vraiment faire tâche parmi le reste !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous retrouve demain !**

 **UPDATE DU 13/10/17 : Bon les p'tits potes, après procrastination, j'ai enfin retapé un peu ce chapitre poussiéreux (il était temps me diriez vous, et je suis bien d'accord). Ca correspond déjà plus à mes attentes après reste à savoir si ça correspond aux vôtres ! Le bisou.**


	7. Routine

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?).**

 **Je m'excuse pour le petit retard que j'ai pris, je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui alors qu'il était prévu pour hier. Enfin, peu importe puisque désormais, le voilà :)**

 **Il est relativement court, mais le prochain devrait vous ravir quant à son longueur. Je tenais à vous avertir du fait que je vais un peu ralentir le rythme de parution. Je ne prévois rien de bien concret, de peur de ne pas m'y tenir, mais j'essaierai de produire environ un à deux chapitre par semaine. J'espère vous voir toujours aussi nombreux, ça me fait plaisir de vous découvrir tous. Malgré le peu de review que je reçois, merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en écrire, c'est un réel moteur, et ça me permet clairement de m'améliorer. Cependant, je tenais également à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont pu mettre en favori ou même suivre mon histoire. Y compris les lecteurs silencieux. Bref, merci à tous, vous êtes adorables :)**

 **Je ne parle pas plus, promis, et voici votre chapitre 7.**

* * *

Le rayon du soleil vint toquer à la paupière de l'endormi. Dans un plissement, il ouvrit lentement un œil, et fut rapidement aveuglé par la lumière un peu trop éblouissante. Sa pupille se rétracta laissant toute la place à son iris verte. Ce matin, elle était particulièrement belle : de petits reflets ambrées se frayaient un chemin entre les particules de bleu. En toile de fond, le vert pastel, tirant un peu sur l'opaline reflétait l'éclat du jour contre la rétine de ce dernier.

Eren se cacha derrière sa main pour ne pas avoir à affronter le début de cette journée. Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait mal au dos. Il est vrai que le rebord d'une baie-vitrée n'était pas l'endroit le plus adapté pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, et à vu de nez, il ne s'était assoupi que deux ou trois heures. Son cœur se figea lorsqu'il sentit contre lui bouger le corps de son caporal. L'alcool avait déformé ses souvenirs (déjà peu en bon état) et il ne se rappelait que de quelques bribes de la soirée (surtout la fin, à vrai dire, c'était le moment où ladite substance s'était le plus diluée). Il s'écarta avec diligence de ce dernier et frissonna lorsqu'il entendit la voix si rauque et si sexy de son supérieur :

\- « Déjà debout ?

\- On va dire que le rebord d'un balcon n'est pas très confortable, dit-il en tentant d'articuler le plus possible.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue. »

Levi lui attrapa la main et l'entraina sans lui demander son avis vers sa chambre. Avant toute chose, il lui chuchota d'attendre quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Encore endormi, Levi s'approcha de sa voisine et murmura :

\- « Lisa, il est tard, réveilles-toi.

\- Mmh… quelle heure ? bredouilla t'elle.

\- Presque sept heures. »

D'un seul coup, elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- « Je suis en retard !

\- Tu dormais.

\- Oui, oui. Dans un sens tu as bien fait, affirma Lisa en enfilant à la va-vite ses habits de la veille. »

Elle recoiffa ses cheveux roux dans un chignon qu'elle malmena pendant une trentaine de secondes avant d'annoncer :

\- « Bon et bien, on reparle de tout ça plus tard ? Tu sais, c'était absolument génial et…

\- T'es en retard, lâcha le principal concerné.

\- Très jute. À ce soir ! »

Elle s'empressa d'atteindre la porte palière et envoya un baiser à Levi avant de finalement laisser la planche de bois se refermer sur elle-même. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait même pas remarqué Eren tapis dans un coin du hall reliant le salon à la chambre. Levi lui indiqua le lit d'un coup de nez avant de se poser lui-même dedans. Ses muscles avaient été un peu trop sollicités cette nuit, il ne sentait presque plus ses bras et son derrière était tout ankylosé. Ce fut donc sans plus de cérémonie qu'il lâcha un bâillement.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec elle ? »

S'il s'attendait à ça ! Il regarda Eren avec des yeux d'incompréhension avant de littéralement se prendre une flèche dans la poitrine suite à l'expression figée sur le visage de son gamin. Il semblait réellement touché. Son égoïsme avait conduit au fait qu'Eren était désormais malheureux, et tout ça par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait cru bien faire en repoussant ses émotions et en les étouffant d'une autre. Il avala sa culpabilité et lâcha :

\- « Plus rien à présent.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer désormais alors que vous avez couché ensemble ! Elle a dû s'imaginer que…

\- Rien du tout, l'interrompit brusquement Levi le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Lisa savait à qui elle avait à faire. Ça fait dix ans qu'on se connaît, et si elle n'est pas aussi conne que son physique peut le suggérer elle se ravisera bien vite.

\- Mais t'es un connard ! »

C'était sorti tout seul. Eren hoqueta de surprise après sa réaction et se justifia avant que le caporal ne le dévisage comme il savait si bien le faire, ce regard lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

\- « J… je veux dire… Lisa s'est livrée à toi, elle t'a confié la part la plus intime d'elle, et tout ce que tu lui rends c'est une porte close et un ''t'avais qu'à réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'attaquer à moi'' ?

\- Ça s'appelle un plan cul Eren. C'est bien plus fréquent que ce que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Et je suis logé à la même enseigne, moi ? rétorqua t'il, brisé.

\- Mais, es-tu idiot ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais avec toi à discuter si tu n'étais qu'un simple mec que je voudrais me taper ? Tu penses que je me serai confié à toi comme je l'ai fait hier ? »

Il n'avait pas tort. Eren baissa la tête comme pour s'excuser de son attitude. Il savait que Levi ne confiait jamais ce qu'il pensait à personne. Et rien que le simple fait qu'il ait pu douter de lui, lui fit mal. Malgré les immondices que lui avait fait le caporal, son honnêteté le rattrapait. Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de le renifler discrètement, en signe d'excuse. Excuse qui fut d'ailleurs, sur-le-champ acceptée puisqu'il lui rendit la pareille, déposant de ce fait, son nez dans les cheveux châtains du plus jeune.

Eren roula un peu plus vers lui et s'enveloppa dans les draps avant de glisser sa tête contre le thorax de Levi. Sa respiration et le mouvement de son torse suite à ces dernières lui firent la plus douce des berceuses et il ne fit pas long à ressombrer quasi-immédiatement dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Et alors qu'il dormait comme une bûche, Levi se permit de coiffer ses épis chocolats le sourire aux lèvres, et il murmura de manière à ce que, même s'il était réveillé, il ne puisse l'entendre :

\- « Quel imbécile… »

* * *

Comme l'avait prévenu Levi, une heure plus tard, il se permit de le réveiller. Il n'avait pas bougé et avait passé tout ce laps de temps la main dans son cuir chevelu. Quelle était plus douce sensation à ses yeux ? Rien au monde, il s'empressa d'ajouter celle-ci en top de la liste de ses petits plaisirs. Est-ce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire ? Évidemment que oui. Mais il s'en fichait et avait préféré son bonheur à celui des autres (et qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être égoïste une fois de temps en temps).

\- « Eren, lève-toi, lui susurra t'il à l'oreille. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse de sa part, il haussa le ton :

\- « Oï, on se réveille ! »

Toujours rien. Il s'exaspéra de devoir opter pour la solution la moins orthodoxe mais ses principes avaient été carrément chamboulés depuis hier soir, alors au fond : qu'importait ? Il se délogea, sans gestes superflus, regrettant amèrement la position dans laquelle il était quelques instants auparavant et alla dans sa salle de bain attraper un sceau qui trainait au fond d'une armoire encastrée dans le mur. Il le rempli d'eau et le balança sans plus de cérémonies sur le corps de l'endormi. Eren poussa un cri qui aurait pu être enregistré comme un ultra-son tant sa tonalité était haute. Son épiderme réagit directement et il se mit à grelotter en l'espace d'une seconde seulement après l'assaut glacé.

\- « Mais ça va pas ?! hurla t'il, la voix encore éraillée par le sommeil.

\- Dépêche-toi, on va finir par ne pas arriver à l'heure.

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller en douceur ! s'exclama Eren, toujours mort de froid à en juger ses tremblements.

\- Bof, au moins t'as pas à prendre ta douche.

\- Je te déteste, à cause de toi je suis trempé ! »

L'adolescent était vraiment en colère contre Levi, ses sourcils trempés se rejoignaient et sa bouche pris une position inconfortable, tordue et mettant en avant sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il boudait. Mais pour se faire pardonner, Levi lui déposa un baiser léger comme une plume (c'est à peine s'il l'avait réellement touché) et chuchota :

\- « Ne t'énerve pas, ça te rends terriblement mignon, et je n'ai pas le temps… »

Eren râla en poussant un cri rauque perdu entre désir et colère : une véritable contradiction. Il rougit furieusement et s'en voulut d'être autant atteint par une simple phrase que lui avait adressé son amant (le considérer comme tel désormais était désemparant, il fallait l'avouer). Levi ricana que son pouvoir de séduction marche autant avec lui et garda en mémoire qu'il se devait de l'exploiter dans un futur proche.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la moto traditionnelle sur le chemin menant aux locaux des membres de l'Escadron, Eren prévint :

\- « Ce soir, je travaille. Je rentrerai assez tard, vers minuit à peu près.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as un boulot, toi ? fronça Levi qui essayait de se concentrer sur la route mais qui paraissait clairement piqué au vif de savoir qu'une telle information ne lui avait pas été délivrée.

\- J'ai été embauché hier, au _Go Down_ Roses, répliqua Eren platement.

\- Dans ce restaurant de merde ? Tu vaux mieux que ça, franchement. À quoi ça te sert d'aller servir des cons alors que maintenant nous sommes ensemble ? Cet argent était pour ton futur appartement, c'est ça ? T'as plus besoin de bosser. »

Levi avait dit ça sur un ton autoritaire, comme s'il imposait à Eren le fait que désormais, il vivait avec lui et que de toute façon il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de rester avec lui. Cette soudaine possessivité lui allait plutôt bien. Il manifesta son contentement en s'appuyant davantage contre son dos alors qu'il accélérait.

\- « Je vais quand même prendre ce job. Je veux pouvoir avoir le luxe de m'offrir des choses et de ne pas vivre à ton crochet. Et puis, ça me permettra de te rembourser toutes les consommations que j'ai engendré et que tu as dû me payer.

\- Eren, je crois que t'es le mieux placé pour savoir que je suis pété de thunes et que j'ai de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un qui en a besoin.

\- Ça ne fais qu'un peu plus d'un mois que l'on se connaît et même pas vingt-quatre heures que nous sommes… enfin, tu vois… »

Sa voix s'était comme éteinte à la fin de sa phrase. Il avait encore du mal à s'admettre que l'objet de ses pensées était enfin à lui. Même s'il ne s'était avoué être réellement épris de lui, il y a seulement un jour, son inconscient, lui, le savait dès le premier jour : et cela devait faire un mois qu'ils s'envoyaient des signaux comme quoi l'un et l'autre était en accord à ce niveau mais qu'ils étaient trop aveuglés pour réellement le voir.

Ils arrivèrent au grand bâtiment, s'échangèrent un commun regard et comprirent en silence, qu'évidemment ils allaient faire comme si de rien n'était. Avant de pénétrer dans l'édifice, Levi embrassa une dernière fois Eren et lui chuchota :

\- « Pour la journée. »

Leurs baisers étaient chastes et rapides, ils n'osaient pas vraiment les approfondir, de peur que ça ne recommence comme leur premier échange. C'est vrai que l'un comme l'autre ne savait pas vraiment se contrôler en présence du second, même Levi (qui avait une grande maitrise de lui-même en toutes circonstances) ne réussissait pas à garder les pleins pouvoirs sur ses actes lorsqu'Eren était dans les environs. On aurait dit que, dès lors qu'il avait été nommé son protecteur, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il devait en prendre soin (d'autant plus maintenant qu'Eren était sien).

Il comptait bien le surveiller comme un chien son os. Il n'était pas question qu'une personne, peu importe qui, l'approche d'un peu trop près. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre que leur sentiment était réciproque mais la nuit dernière, à lui courir après, avait été une très mauvaise expérience. Enfin, peu importait maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait.

\- « Eren ! Mon chaton ! »

Levi reconnu à l'instant même, la voix de sa coéquipière de toujours, j'ai nommé Hanji. Elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de l'adolescent, qui, complétement désemparé, ne savait réellement quoi lui répondre. Il se contenta de rétorquer dans une voix mi gêné mi joyeuse :

\- « Hanji !

\- Oooh, toi aussi tu es ravie de me voir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est réciproque ! Tes informations nous ont fait faire un bond de géant, plusieurs missions d'observations désormais inutiles ont été annulées et tout ça… c'est grâce à ta petite tête !

\- De quoi tu parles ? fronça Levi qui arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Levi ! Mon Grincheux préféré ! »

Elle abandonna le plus jeune pour empoigner les épaules du caporal. Elle le secoua et déclara, une bribe (si ce n'était que ça…) d'hystérie dans son regard :

\- « Erwin va tout t'expliquer ! Hier, Eren s'est remémoré son passé et nous a tout raconté ! »

Eren s'était senti obligé de mentir un peu hier, car même si Mikasa n'avait pas révélé ce qu'elle savait, elle ne méritait pas de se faire expulser du Bataillon pour non-respect à son serment. Il avait donc préféré faire croire que ses souvenirs étaient revenus comme par magie. Levi se débarrassa de l'emprise de l'excentrique et grogna :

\- « Hier ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? lâcha t'il d'un ton cassant, s'adressant à Eren.

\- Disons que, j'ai voulu, mais vous aviez d'autre priorités, ce soir là, ajouta t'il avec sarcasme. »

Le fait qu'il soit soudainement passé du tutoiement au vouvoiement avait quelque peu secoué l'inébranlable. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, pour ne pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Leur amour pourrait, après tout, s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre : Eren n'était qu'un gamin, il avait beau avoir l'air adulte, au fond il ne l'était pas encore vraiment. Il manquait clairement d'expérience. Mais malgré cela, un silence glacé s'installa tandis que Levi se remémora la façon avec laquelle il avait fait fermer son clapet à Eren hier au soir avant qu'il ne parte au restaurant. Hanji leur lança des coups d'œil rapides comme si elle observait avec attention un match de tennis. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle s'exclama :

\- « Ooooh ! Vous ! Vous avez des choses à me raconter, pas vrai ?!

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, marmonna Levi.

\- Je m'en doute ! Je sais bien que toi, tu ne me dirais jamais rien, surtout si ça parle de tes véritables histoires de cœur. Mais Eren, ce n'est pas exclu qu'il succombe à mon interrogatoire ! Allez viens mon chou, raconte tout à tata Hanji. »

Elle l'empoigna avec force à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Eren lança un regard de détresse à son caporal, qui se contenta de lui labialiser « Ne lui dis rien ». Et d'un haussement d'épaule, il lui répondit silencieusement qu'il ferait de son mieux mais que son aide aurait été la bienvenue. Le principal concerné esquissa un rictus avant de s'engouffrer dans les locaux du bâtiment, à la suite des deux.

Erwin le prit de cours, il n'eut même pas le temps de poser ses affaires sur le sol de son bureau que le grand blond s'interposa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait un regard autoritaire, ses épais sourcils faisaient mine de se rejoindre, ne formant qu'une ligne touffue. Il garda cependant son calme olympien et justifia son attitude d'une voix (un peu trop) calme :

\- « Dis-moi Levi, y aurait-il quelque chose qui te taraude ces derniers temps ?

\- Plus désormais, non, se contenta-il de souffla un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Erwin, s'étalant de tout son long sur une chaise mise à disposition. Enfin, vous êtes ensembles : ça n'est pas trop tôt !

\- De quoi tu parles, sérieux ?

\- Tu sais bien, avec Eren. C'est à dire que commençais à m'impatienter ! Je jure qu'avec Hanji nous étions sur le point de vous organiser de petites rencontres faussement fortuites dans votre dos. Enfin peu importe, puisque maintenant l'affaire s'est réglée d'elle-même. Je dois avouer être un peu curieux… qui de vous deux a fait le premier pas ? Hanji était certaine qu'Eren allait se manifester le premier mais moi…

\- Ça suffit ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Erwin ! Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de dire des conneries pareilles : Eren est mon apprenti et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a administré le dur labeur qu'est de devoir surveiller son cul jour et nuit. Alors cesse de me prendre la tête comme ça, sinon je jure que toi et la binoclarde, je vous coule dans du béton et après solidification je vous balance dans la mer : c'est clair ? rugit-il, l'air sérieux.

\- Ouah, répliqua t'il avec un air faussement choqué, après un petit moment de silence, Hanji m'avait prévenue que tu pouvais avoir l'air menaçant parfois, mais j'admets être un peu effrayé. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son major !

\- Un major ne poserait pas ce genre de questions personnelles. Et j'en conclus que si tu t'es permis d'allégrement franchir la barrière de courtoisie : je peux très sincèrement te donner mon ressenti quant à ton intrusion dans mon espace privé. »

Hanji passa sa tête par la porte de la petite pièce et roucoula :

\- « Il a craché le morceau ?

\- Pas encore, toujours en phase de déni, comme nous nous y attendions. Et pour le petit ?

\- Je suis entrain de le passer à tabac mais il résiste le bougre.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tarés, marmonna Levi en rangeant ses papiers. À quel point votre vie est inintéressante pour vous préoccuper de nos affaires, sans déconner ? »

Erwin et Hanji s'échangèrent un regard complice et sans tergiverser davantage, Levi attrapa son supérieur par l'épaule et l'entraina vers la sortie de son office. Il esquiva avec diligence une plante verte que quelqu'un avait déplacé par inadvertance et claqua la porte dans un soupir. Le grand blond retrouva son sérieux et somma Hanji de faire de même en lui tapotant gentiment l'omoplate, signe qu'ils commençaient à aller trop loin. Mais n'écoutant que son entêtement, la femme chuchota :

\- « Allez, Eren. Tu peux me le dire à moi. Je promets que je ne charrierai Levi qu'un mois ou deux… peut-être trois si ses réactions sont à la hauteur. Mais pas plus… »

Le jeune homme n'osait même pas avaler sa salive, de peur que la scientifique n'interprète cela comme une réponse. Il inspira un grand coup avant de déclarer, l'air déterminé et profondément posé :

\- « Je suis désolé mais il ne se passe rien entre le caporal et moi. Notre rapport est purement de l'ordre professionnel et je ne me permettrais pas de franchir cette relation.

\- Quel petit sournois… rumina t'elle, un air vicieux plaqué sur le visage. Erwin, le cas est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont tout simplement pas ensemble, dit Gunther qui passait par là, une pile de dossier absolument gigantesque à bout de bras.

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils aimeraient tout simplement que leur relation se solidifie avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde, lança Petra accompagné par quelques collègues bien connus d'Eren.

\- Oh tu peux parler toi ! s'écria Hanji à la limite du hurlement. Tu m'as appelé huit fois en l'espace de deux jours pour savoir si quelque chose s'était passé entre eux ! Tu n'es pas obligée de nous soutenir mais ne te mets pas de leur côté, s'il te plait ! Déjà qu'ils sont coriaces…

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord, rougit Petra en se cachant derrière ses courts cheveux. C'est juste que depuis cette fameuse soirée, j'ai des doutes sur les réelles intentions du caporal à son égard, alors je m'assure juste qu'il n'a pas de mauvaises pensées.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que le petit Eren se fasse bouffer tout cru par le grand méchant loup, se plaint Oluo qui arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans la discussion. Tu ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu quand même ? Pendant chacun de ses entrainements tu t'assures d'être là, pour le coacher comme une mère ou un mentor abusif !

\- Oluo ! Cesse de faire l'intéressant ! brailla t'elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. »

Ils se disputèrent à voix basse ensuite mais leurs chuchotis résonnaient dans la grande pièce qu'était le hall qui reliait les bureaux et des petites têtes avaient fait apparition entre l'embrasure de chacune des portes. Moblit ricanait de voir à quel point Hanji n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait tandis que Nanaba et Mike attendaient avec patience leur café à la grande machine publique et se délectaient de la scène qui avait lieu devant leurs yeux. Erd arriva pour calmer le jeu, véritable figure paternaliste de l'Escadron :

\- « Vous avez fini vos enfantillages, oui ? Stoppez votre curiosité maladive et remettez-vous au boulot. On a beaucoup de travail, et Eren n'est qu'un apprenti. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui mon gars, suis-moi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'adolescent remercia du regard son sauveur improbable. Hanji poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et lança un regard rempli de déception à Erwin. Ce dernier ne lui rendit, cependant, pas la pareille et s'exclama :

\- « Vous l'avez entendu ? Tout le monde à son poste ! Nanaba, je voudrais que tu partes avec Moblit vers le commandant Hannes, faites-en sorte de le rejoindre en le géo-localisant grâce à la puce dans son portable. Gunther, va à la salle d'entrainement avec Levi, je voudrais qu'il t'apprenne ses techniques de combats : tu es un peu faiblard au corps à corps. Quant à toi, Hanji, je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur Eren lorsqu'il aura terminé son entrainement.

\- Mais Erwin, je l'ai déjà examiné de toutes les façons qui soient, de la radio jusqu'à la coloscopie… et Dieu seul sait que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. »

Il s'approcha d'elle en prenant garde à ce que tous ses compères se soient un peu répartis et qu'ils ne puissent l'entendre et il murmura :

\- « Mais non enfin, je veux que tu décèles qui de lui ou Levi à fait le premier pas, et s'ils sont vraiment ensemble oui ou non ! Parce que même si ça crève nos yeux, ils nient les faits. Je te rappelle que notre parie est toujours en vigueur…

\- Erwin ! Espèce de Popeye intrusif, tu sais que tu commences de plus en plus à me plaire !? »

Il lui adressa un sourire doublé d'un clin d'œil et retourna à son office sans dire un mot de plus. Et malgré le manque total de professionnalisme dont furent preuve les deux compères, ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leur sérieux. Après tout, leur travail était fruit d'une grande concentration, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, alors ils devaient se montrer à la hauteur du job.

* * *

\- « Plus de hargne ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! Il faut que tu montres à ton adversaire que peu importe à quel point il est fort, tu pourras toujours le mettre à terre ! »

Eren travaillait son crochet et son jeu de jambes seul sur un ring avec pour unique opposant, un sac de frappe qui avait été suspendu là. De l'autre côté du gymnase, (qui avait une taille absolument titanesque) combattaient Levi et Gunther. Le caporal ne parlait pas beaucoup et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour réprimander son coéquipier : comme quoi ses uppercuts avaient la puissance de ceux d'une fillette de huit ans, ou encore que sa garde aurait été mieux faite si elle avait été l'œuvre d'un manchot. Charmant langage dans la bouche d'un homme… Malgré la présence constante de son supérieur, Eren savait rester terre à terre. Parce que, contrairement à beaucoup, lorsqu'il s'entrainait, il prenait ça très au sérieux, et il en fallait beaucoup pour le déconcentrer. Il remarqua évidemment les regards appuyés de Levi lorsqu'il prenait sa pause, la façon qu'il avait de le reluquer sans vergogne en toute circonstance. Et même si Eren se gardait de lui hurler d'arrêter ses œillades qui le mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise (même si elles avaient plutôt la conséquence de lui créer une envolée de papillons dans l'estomac), cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il soit focalisé sur son but premier : s'entrainer. Jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent, peu importait. Tout ce qui comptait était son apprentissage, qu'il devienne assez puissant pour pouvoir réduire à néant quiconque oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

C'est ce qui avait plu à Erd : cette lueur dans son regard, cette violence et cette détermination qui semblaient être à toute épreuve. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'Eren était un cas à part, et qu'il pouvait lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait puisque cet adolescent en était probablement capable. Peut-être qu'à la fin, ça sera lui qui aura des choses à lui apprendre ?

Tandis que le jeune homme frappait avec vivacité le sac, Erd sentit son thorax se gonfler d'un sentiment bien particulier : la fierté. Il était fier de se dire que son subordonné (car après tout, Eren n'était qu'un apprenti, il ne faisait pas officiellement partie de l'Escadron, même si tout portait à croire que si) était aussi doué, et qu'il mettait en pratique ses propres techniques de combat aussi bien.

\- « Très bien mon garçon, c'est du bon boulot. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

Les tympans obstrués par son désir de s'améliorer et de vaincre ce maudit sac, Eren n'entendit pas tout de suite ce que dit Erd. Il cognait fort, ses poings s'encastrant parfaitement avec la dureté du cuir qui recouvrait l'objet d'entrainement. De légères contusions s'étaient formées, et durant son exercice, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses ongles qui avaient peu à peu percés la fine peau qui recouvrait sa paume. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté qu'il prêta attention à la douleur lancinante dans ses mains. Erd examina rapidement ses blessures, d'un geste expert et certifia :

\- « Il faut que tu apprennes à y aller mollo, ce n'était qu'un entrainement. Va voir Hanji, elle te règlera ça en deux minutes.

\- Je… je ne tiens pas vraiment à aller la voir. Et puis ce n'est rien, je peux me soigner tout seul après tout, si l'exercice est terminé je n'ai plus à me servir de mes poings.

\- Comme tu veux, mais la prochaine fois, tu banderas tes mains avant, je ne veux plus que cela se produise. Tu as beau avoir des capacités de régénérations impressionnantes, tu feras comme je dis, compris ? »

Eren acquiesça, et se sentit idiot d'avoir refusé les bandages qu'Erd lui avait proposé en début de séance. Il pensait que seuls les faibles nécessitaient une protection, mais il s'avérait qu'il avait eu tort. Comme le grand blond remarqua le moment d'absence du plus jeune, il lui frotta le dos avec bienveillance et clama dans un sourire chaleureux :

\- « Détends-toi mon gars ! Tu t'es beaucoup appliqué, tes efforts porteront bientôt leurs fruits quand tu partiras en mission avec nous ! Ton jeu de jambes est superbe, mais il faudra à l'avenir que l'on retravaille un peu tes coups : certains manquaient de précision. La prochaine fois, on délivrera un combat ensemble ; ça sera l'occasion de te montrer ce que ça fait de se battre en vrai.

\- Oh, il le sait déjà, lança Levi qui s'était avancé silencieusement en compagnie de Gunther.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Erd, qui ne comprenait pas bien la subtilité avec laquelle il avait prononcé sa phrase.

\- Et si tu lui expliquais Eren ? chuchota presque Levi de sa voix grave. »

Il avait profité de cette phrase pour se rapprocher du principal concerné. Il lui glissa dans un souffle un petit rictus accompagné de la phrase suivante :

\- « Tu te souviens ? La nuit où je t'ai trouvé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mon caporal, rougit Eren de cette proximité et du ton suave qu'employait le brun.

\- Puisqu'il ne semble pas décidé à assumer ses actes, je vais vous le dire, moi. La nuit où je l'ai récupéré, il a décoché une droite d'une violence plutôt inouïe à un tocard complétement saoul. T'étais pas obligé d'y aller à pleine puissance tu sais, ricana t'il en s'adressant de nouveau à son subordonné, une pichenette aurait suffit à le faire vaciller : il tenait à peine debout. »

En médisant sur ses aptitudes au combat, Eren avait clairement été piqué au vif. Même si Levi était son petit-ami désormais, et avant toute chose son supérieur il rétorqua d'un ton insolent :

\- Premièrement, je me suis contenté de lui faire reprendre ses esprits en lui administrant une sanction justifiée puisqu'il m'avait cherché alors que je m'étais contenté de m'éloigner de lui. Secondement, vous ne savez rien de ma puissance, j'en déduis que malgré vos divers dons, celui d'identification ne vous a sûrement pas été octroyé. »

C'était sortit tout seul. Eren avait appris, grâce à Armin, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, à répondre aux adultes/supérieurs, en utilisant des termes qui se voulaient gracieux mais qui en réalité n'était que des critiques et insultes déguisées. On peut donc clamer haut et fort qu'Eren venait d'être terriblement impertinent avec son caporal. Tête brûlé qu'il était, il ne se rendit compte de sa bêtise que cinq secondes après qu'il ne l'ait déclamé. Un ange avait largement eu le temps de passer, et la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Erd et Gunther se regardèrent, paniqués, battant des paupières. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait fait preuve d'autant d'audace devant leur capitaine, il avait fini vautré sur le sol, incapable de bouger, Levi lui ayant littéralement broyé les os de sa mâchoire en lui administrant de sa poigne de fer un coup droit qui avait suffit à lui faire cracher la moitié de sa dentition (en exagérant à peine).

Le brigadier s'approcha lentement de sa proie, il évaluait sans doute la dureté avec laquelle il devait le frapper pour qu'il retienne la leçon sans pour autant perdre conscience. Eren ne vacilla point, se positionnant bien droit sur ses jambes. On comprenait qu'il regrettait un peu ses paroles mais qu'il ne flancherait pas, dans son regard dansaient un flopée d'émotions, toutes plus indistinctes les unes des autres. Levi se risquait à déchiffrer chacune d'entre elles, mais n'y parvint pas et arriva vers sa cible un peu trop rapidement qu'il ne le voulut réellement. Comme deux aimants, leurs figures se rapprochèrent, Levi força Eren à le regarder dans les yeux en empoignant son visage.

\- « …gamin impertinent. T'es vraie une calamitée, c'est à peine croyable que personne ne t'ai encore foutu un bon coup de pied au cul avant moi.

\- Mais, vous ne… »

La fin de sa phrase ne parvint jamais puisqu'elle fut interrompue par un cri des plus rauques. Le caporal avait profité de son temps d'absence pour le faire chanceler et le bloquer à terre, s'asseyant précisément sur lui en saisissant encore une fois sa face entre ses mains.

\- « Sache que jamais plus tu ne seras autorisé à me prendre de haut, c'est clair ?

\- Plutôt, oui, réussit-il à articuler, non sans difficulté. »

Il se redressa et se laissa submerger par la luminosité aveuglante en sortant du dit gymnase. Erd aida tout de suite Eren à se relevé, Gunther anxieux de la santé du plus jeune :

\- « Ça va ? demanda justement celui qui, jusque là, était resté en retrait.

\- Je pourrais aller mieux, souffla t'il en s'époussetant, mais globalement, oui. Merci.

\- Tu es un peu inconscient de tenir tête ainsi à Levi, répliqua Erd. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant : toi qui vis avec lui depuis plusieurs mois ! Il n'est pas le genre de personnes avec qui on peut être taquin, surtout pas lorsqu'il a revêtu son habit de brigadier. En fait, de manière générale, ne tente pas trop de choses avec lui, il n'aime pas vraiment les mauvaises surprises d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, surtout lorsque ces dernières touchent directement à son égo.

\- Entendu. La prochaine fois, j'apprendrai à me la fermer un peu plus.

\- Crois moi, ça vaut mieux pour toi, conseilla gentiment Gunther. Un groupe de petits nouveaux était arrivé vers Noël, il se sont fait bouffer tout cru par cette bête noire. Dès la deuxième semaine, ils ont complétement déserté les locaux pour intégrer les Forces de l'Ordre Rapproché. Tu sais, celles qui s'occupent des classes sociales, disons… plus aisées.

\- Je ne peux pas les supporter. Pour moi ça ne sont que des flemmards qui cherchent le confort et la stabilité de l'emploi juste pour obtenir le prestige de l'uniforme et se la péter devant les petites universitaires qui pensent qu'ils sont des héros, fulmina Eren.

\- Ouh là… du calme, mon bonhomme ! Tu es d'accord avec moi : il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse ce travail. Et même si nos recrues se font un peu rares ces derniers temps, j'ai entendu dire que dans quelques mois, en septembre, nous accueillerons un large panel de nouveaux arrivants ! s'excita Erd.

\- C'est exact, rétorqua Erwin qui venait de débarquer dans le gymnase. L'ancienne promotion de Mikasa avant qu'elle ne soit mutée en classe supérieure pour nous rejoindre, intégrera nos rangs dans peu de temps. D'ailleurs, ils viennent visiter les locaux cet après-midi. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils seront aussi compétents qu'on me l'a raconté. »

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review à l'occasion. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, et à la prochaine !**


	8. Nouveaux

**Yo !**

 **J'ai eu ma soirée de libre, j'en ai donc profité pour vous faire un petit chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira ! Je suis plutôt contente du résultat, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vos avis sincères, c'est ceux qui me permettent d'avancer. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, j'en suis ravie ! Merci de continuer à suivre le périple de ces deux énergumènes et leur entourage.**

* * *

Dans six jours. Plus que six petits jours et ils auraient la certitude d'être acceptés par leurs Académies. C'était ce soir qu'ils devaient faire leur sélection, les assignant à la section de leur choix : soit les Forces de l'Ordre Rapproché, qui s'occupaient entre autre des quartiers les plus calmes de la région, soit la Police, qui réglait les petits délits et agressions mineures qui sévissaient dans la ville, servant surtout de surveillance permanente auprès des citoyens lambda, et enfin le Bataillon ailé, qui représentait réellement l'armée, la pure, la dure. Celle qui était sur le terrain et qui s'investissait dans les plus grosses affaires, qui menaçaient cruellement l'accalmie instable de la cité.

En premier lieu, Armin avait intégré les rangs pour devenir une part de la justice seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas choisir une autre voie professionnelle que celle de Mikasa, sa seule et unique amie depuis qu'Eren était parti. En dépit de toutes ses tentatives pour lui faire changer d'avis, la grande brune s'était soustraite à le laisser maitre de ses choix. Durant ses années d'entrainements intensifs, Armin était parvenu à se forger un caractère différent : plus fort, plus vivace. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, comme ils disent, hein. La vérité était que le sport avait réellement stimulé l'intellect (déjà surdéveloppé) du blondinet.

Et nous voilà déjà arriver à la remise des diplômes tant attendue. En soit, ça n'était pas vraiment une cérémonie comme on peut en rêver en regardant les films américains. Personne ne les attendait sur une estrade, un joli bout de papier en main, les félicitant chaleureusement de la réussite de leurs examens. Ici, seulement la réalité. Un homme, le teint brun, tirant légèrement sur le chocolat, patientait avec plus ou moins de constance sur son petit tabouret. Le manque de moyens les avait fait se regrouper sur le grand terrain où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entrainer chaque jour durant depuis plusieurs années. Il se racla la gorge et s'exprima enfin, l'air renfrogné :

\- « Bon, si vous êtes encore là après toutes ces journées à vous rouler dans la merde et à vous foutre sur la gueule, c'est que vous avez réussit. Je vous aurais bien accordé mes félicitations mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en politesse inutiles, et les trois quarts d'entre vous ne les méritent même pas.

\- Sacré Shadis, murmura Jean vers Marco. C'est dingue comme en trois ans, il n'aura jamais exprimé aucune sympathie envers l'un d'entre nous

\- T'as quelque chose à dire Kirstein ? Tu veux peut-être terminer ton séjour parmi nous en me faisant des tours de terrains jusqu'au couché du soleil ? Techniquement j'ai encore le droit de te plier sous mes ordres avant que la journée ne se termine, s'exclama le plus âgé, une veine de colère ayant mystérieusement surgie sur son front durant sa tirade.

\- Non, mon général ! rectifia le principal concerné, un poing sur le cœur.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. J'ai la corvée de devoir vous faire visiter les locaux des trois départements de la justice auxquels vous pouvez être affiliés. Si ça se trouve, y en a parmi vous qui auront des illuminations, et qui changeront d'avis au dernier moment. On se magne, bande de feignasses ! »

Il tapa dans ses mains et l'entièreté du régiment se rassembla en petits groupes, ne formant à la fin qu'une longue lignée. Ils étaient silencieux, et observaient avec attention tout leur entourage, cet endroit qu'ils avaient tant fréquenté. Les locaux principaux de chaque ordre étaient dispersés dans la cité, de manière à ce qu'ils bouclent un périmètre. Ils devaient donc prendre le bus pour se rendre à chacun des endroits différents, autant dire qu'ils y passeraient la journée. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans l'autocar.

Leur première destination étant la base de la Police. Leur emblème était une paire de roses pourvues de ses épines ainsi que de ses feuilles et qui se croisaient comme le faisaient les épées de leur blason, indiquant qu'ils faisaient toujours partie des Brigades d'Entrainement. Un joyeux bordel faisait loi dans le bus, Keith y prêtait à peine attention. Bientôt, ces jeunes adultes rentreraient dans la vie active et ne seraient plus son problème. Alors qu'importe qu'ils fassent du bruit. Il se contenta de discuter brièvement avec le chauffeur tandis que le brouhaha s'intensifiait montrant à quel point chacune des recrues bouillait d'impatience de découvrir leur prochain lieu de travail.

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte, frémissait Connie secouant Sasha dans tous les sens. Je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde de mon choix pour moi c'est carrément évident qu'en tant que véritable citoyen, nous nous devons de choisir les rangs du Bataillon Ailé !

\- Tu connais mon point de vue, petite tête, clama t'elle en lui administrant une tape sur son crâne rasé. Moi, je te rappelle que je fais des stages une fois par semaine là-bas, et que par conséquent, je connais les locaux mieux que personne. Après tout, j'ai eu l'intime conviction qu'il fallait que je me batte pour eux dès mes 6 ans.

\- C'est carrément injuste, siffla Connie, t'as de la famille qui fait partie de l'Escadron. T'es pistonnée comme c'est pas permis, ton affiliation est truquée !

\- T'es juste jaloux parce que vu tes résultats médiocres aux tests pratiques, t'es même pas sûr de les intégrer ! Tandis que moi et mes talents innés, je suis certaine d'être acceptée, annonça t'elle avec fierté.

\- Rassurez-vous, vu le peu de gens qui ont penché pour les Bataillons, n'importe quel imbécile a sa place parmi les suicidaires de base. Amusez-vous bien à clamser dans des histoires de terroristes, moi je serai entrain de ma la couler douce auprès des gens blindés de thunes.

\- Jean, tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule, réprima Ymir. »

Le dénommé faillit flancher sous le ton, on ne peut plus sérieux et menaçant de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha doucement de son voisin de siège et chuchota :

\- « Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

\- La petite blonde avec qui elle traine tout le temps a loupé ses exams d'entrées sur le terrain, et elle doit redoubler, du coup elles ne sont plus dans la même promo. On m'a raconté qu'elle avait beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps et qu'elle a du mal à joindre les deux bouts.

\- Comment t'es au courant de tout ça ?

\- Disons que… je me renseigne sur les potins environnants, rougit-il, comme prit sur le fait.

\- Marco, t'es vraiment sournois, s'amusa Jean en pouffant d'un rire à demi étouffé. »

La visite des locaux de la Police fut plutôt rapide. En soit, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, la base se cantonnant à posséder une grande cour extérieure pourvue d'un terrain de jogging, d'un large open-space muni de centaines de bureaux se succédant tous et d'une cafétéria bien plus grande que nécessaire. Sasha avait bel et bien failli poser sa candidature pour rester dans cette filière rien que pour le bonheur quotidien que lui aurait procuré cette gigantesque cantine, mais elle avait été rattrapée de justesse par Connie qui dû employer toute sa force pour l'en empêcher.

Le trajet menant à la base des Forces de l'Ordre Rapproché fut plus silencieux que le premier, au plus grand bonheur de Keith Shadis, qui était presque à bout, à force de coltiner cette bande d'adolescents surexcités.

\- « En tout cas, s'exclama Bertolt, je retire ce que j'ai pu dire à propos de la Police. Leurs locaux m'ont fait changer d'avis. C'est vrai quoi, j'étais persuadé de vouloir à tout prix être une recrue de ces types, mais après avoir vu à quel point ils sont mous, ça m'a fait me remettre en question.

\- Alors tu vas intégrer le Bataillon Ailé ? demanda Reiner, plein d'espoir.

\- Je suppose. Les Forces de l'Ordre Rapproché ne me tentent pas vraiment, c'est trop calme pour moi. Je ferai mon choix une fois toutes les bases visitées. Et toi Annie, qu'est-ce que t'as décidé ?

\- Je verrai. »

Elle replaça, sans dire un mot de plus, son écouteur au plus profond de son oreille, voulant à tout prix se couper du monde. Bertolt parut affligé par la froideur extrême de son amie, et le blond lui murmura :

\- « Tu sais comment elle est… Annie est angoissée quant à ses choix d'avenir et contrairement à nous, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant, c'est normal qu'elle veuille être un peu seule.

\- Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me couver comme ça, fronça le grand. »

Armin n'avait pas dit un mot du voyage, assit seul contre la fenêtre. Il observait les grandes habitations se succéder et au fur et à mesure, il voyait le paysage se modifier. Les HLM médiocres se transformèrent en belles propriétés privées, les vieux arbres à moitiés séchés par le début de l'été laissèrent place à de beaux et grands platanes. Pas de doutes, ils arrivaient dans les quartiers chics de la cité. Ceux que l'on ne pouvait approcher à moins d'y habiter. Les gens paraissaient hautains, les rues étaient trop propres pour que ça soit naturel, personne n'avait l'air réellement heureux, tout paraissait tellement… faux. Armin en eut le cœur retourné. Il se souvenait avec précision de ce que lui répétait sans cesse Eren lorsqu'ils habitaient encore Ektyos.

« Nous vivons peut-être dans la crasse et l'insécurité constante mais nous, au moins, on est heureux. »

C'était vrai. À l'époque, Armin se faisait sans cesse tabasser par les brutes de leur cité, son logement était miteux, compte tenu du fait qu'il faisait partie de la même classe sociale qu'Eren (soit l'eau), mais à défaut de posséder tous les biens de la Terre, ils avaient le mérite d'avoir la joie qui les accompagnaient au quotidien. Dans un mouvement de nervosité, il repassa la pulpe de son doigt sur sa cheville, où la peau était exposée car il avait retroussé ses jeans. Le petit triangle renversé était bel et bien là. Lui rappelant pour toujours d'où il venait. Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il pensait au fait que Mikasa et Eren devaient couler des jours heureux dans les locaux du Bataillon Ailé, alors que lui trimait depuis un an, tout seul, alors que son amie avait sauté une classe.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Définitivement. Il était certain que ses efforts paieraient. Cette certitude se confirma lorsque les portes de l'autocar s'ouvrirent sur le bâtiment. L'édifice était tout de verre serti, et les portes chromées reflétaient la silhouette floue des élèves foulant ce sol pour la première fois. Il y avait à peu près toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables. Certaines recrues étaient excitées comme des puces, ne pouvant résister à l'appel du luxe et se précipitaient vers les portes les menant au grand bâtiment. D'autres gardaient une tête indifférente mais quelque peu fascinée. Il n'était pas vraiment commun de croiser de pareils édifices, surtout que la plupart des recrues venaient des quartiers malfamés de la ville. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que beaucoup désiraient intégrer les rangs des Forces de l'Ordre Rapproché, pour être logé à la même enseigne que tous les nantis qui vivaient ici.

Plus étonnant encore, certains préféraient rester en retrait, pour aucune raison visiblement valable. C'était le cas d'Armin, mais sa grande stupéfaction, ce fut également le cas de Jean. Lui qui se faisait une telle joie d'intégrer ces rangs, pourquoi diable ne rentrait-il pas avec les autres ? Armin se risque à lui poser la question :

\- Jean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Va voir à quoi ça ressemble à l'intérieur, je suis sûr que ça doit être merveilleux.

\- Oh, ça je n'en doute pas. »

La soudaine réaction de son ami stupéfia le blondinet. Comment se faisait-il que Jean, le plus médisant de tous, lui qui était pourtant si sûr de ses choix depuis le début, soit à ce point mal à l'aise face aux locaux dont il rêvait il y a encore quelques jours ?

\- « De prime abord, j'aurais pensé que tu étais si certain de ton choix, que peu importait le fait que tu entres ou pas, cela ne modifierais en rien tes réelles ambitions. Mais maintenant que je te regarde mieux, je comprends que j'ai tout faux. Tu n'es plus aussi assuré de vouloir faire partie de cet Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'es toujours d'une logique mordante toi, ragea t'il doucement.

\- Les autres sont tous partis, tu peux me raconter si tu veux. »

Et comme s'il avait attendu le signal, il s'activa à exprimer le fond de sa pensée :

\- « Depuis qu'on est arrivé, je me sens… bizarre. Marco m'a affirmé, après avoir regardé trente secondes à travers la vitre, que c'était l'endroit où il voulait vivre plus tard. Je te parie qu'il va opter pour intégrer cette zone. Mais moi, étrangement, dès lors que nous sommes parvenus devant les locaux, j'ai envie de vomir. Pourtant j'étais certain, j'avais cogité longtemps sur mon avenir, et maintenant que je vois tout ça je ne suis plus sûr de rien…

\- Je croyais que tu désirais plus que tout au monde un futur stable et sécurisé. Et surtout que tu ne voulais pas mettre ta vie en danger dans ton boulot ?

\- Faut croire qu'il n'y a vraiment que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Avant, je pensais que cette expression était juste une excuse pour ceux qui hésitaient sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais peut-être que j'avais tort.

\- Bah, je ne peux rien te dire, Jean. Ce choix est très important et n'appartient qu'à toi. Personne ne doit te faire changer d'avis. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que Marco ira ici, que tu dois absolument le suivre, même si tu l'aimes beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as pas souffert lorsque tu as été séparé de ton pote, là ? »

Un douloureux pincement au cœur sévit dans la poitrine d'Armin.

\- « Tu veux parler d'Eren ? …Si, évidemment. Mais moi, ça n'avait rien à voir. Eren, c'était plus qu'un simple ami, c'était mon confident, mon frère. J'ai été arraché à lui tellement brutalement et… »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, l'adolescent retint avec peine un gros sanglot qui menaçait à tout moment de s'extirper de son lieu d'origine. Il laissa un petit temps de battement où on n'entendait que les cris hystériques étouffés des autres recrues qui se bousculaient dans le bâtiment.

\- « Je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé ces choses là, s'excusa sincèrement Jean.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant qu'il est revenu. Mikasa aussi est soulagée, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'on ne va pas tarder à les rencontrer… »

* * *

Ils avaient tous fini de déjeuner. Hanji ne tenait plus en place, on avait carrément dû l'attacher à sa chaise dans le réfectoire pour éviter qu'elle ne parte à la poursuite des recrues qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Levi était passablement agacé par le comportement de son amie, mais la tête ailleurs, il se concentrait pour ne pas larguer ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue à tout l'Escadron. Il détestait plus que tout les nouveaux et les gamins braillards et indisciplinés. Le fait que le bâtiment serait rempli des deux dans quelques minutes l'emplissait d'aigreur, mais il se contenait, étrangement. Eren le reluquait sans vraiment faire attention. Alors que les supérieurs débarrassaient leurs plateaux, Hanji, toujours ceinturée fermement à sa chaise retint un rictus très déplacé en observant à quel point Eren se rinçait l'œil.

\- « Tu sais que c'est très malpoli de fixer les gens comme ça ? »

Eren eut la peur de sa vie et faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsque la voix de la brune retentit dans ses oreilles. Il se rattrapa de justesse, s'appuyant sur la table, et Levi remarqua la chute improbable de son protégé. Le caporal s'était posté en bout de table, bien loin d'Eren et pour une fois, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il le matait depuis plusieurs minutes, trop préoccupé par le simple fait qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas péter un câble. Il se releva pour déserter les lieux avant l'apocalypse, et laissa Eren seul avec la jeune femme.

\- « Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Tu m'étonnes, éclata t'elle de rire. T'étais tellement obnubilée par la présence de notre très cher Ackerman que tu ne prêtais attention plus qu'à lui. Remarque, t'as de la chance : je crois qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que tu le reluquais tellement il se concentrait pour ne pas exploser de rage.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Levi exècre les gosses. Enfin, par gosses, j'entends les jeunots d'une vingtaine d'année. Et, vu que les prochaines nouvelles recrues vont débarquer incessamment sous peu… il est, un peu énervé.

\- Pourtant, moi je suis comme eux.

\- Toi, t'es différent. Levi ne t'a probablement jamais vraiment considéré comme un adolescent. Parfois il peut donner l'impression, mais je suis certaine qu'au fond, ta place est bien plus importante qu'il ne le laisse transparaitre.

\- J'espère… chuchota Eren, légèrement désappointé.

\- AH JE LE SAVAIS ! éclata Hanji. Alors vous êtes bien ensembles ?!

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne… Enfin, c'est ridicule… »

Eren cherchait ses mots, mais au fur et à mesure de ses dires, il s'enlisait dans son problème. La jeune femme le toisait les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle tenait de lire à travers ses prunelles. Elle paraissait profondément concernée par cette histoire. Ne tenant plus, Eren avoua :

\- « Oui. »

Hanji poussa un cri qui menaça de déchirer les tympans des gens aux alentours. Elle pantelait sous l'excitation d'avoir réussit à faire craquer Eren. Essoufflée, elle finit par hoqueter :

\- « Erwin va être vert de jalousie quand il saura que je suis parvenue à te faire dire ça. Je suis trop forte !

\- Oh non, s'il te plait, n'en parle à personne, supplia t'il en secouant ses mains. Levi me tuerait s'il venait à être au courant que tu le sais…

\- Bof, tu sais, ça crève un peu les yeux, donc que tu l'annonce de vive voix ou non, ça revient au même. »

Un silence glacé remplit la cafétéria. Tout le monde avait déserté, ne restait qu'Eren et Hanji, toujours accroché à sa chaise. D'un geste machinal, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, cachant aussi bien qu'il y parvenait sa gêne. Quelques secondes passèrent et en se délogeant comme elle le pouvait de son étreinte, Hanji demanda, d'un ton un peu trop sérieux :

\- « Hé, dis-moi… Qui de vous deux à fait le premier pas ? »

Un bruit de bus qui s'arrête se fit entendre depuis les fenêtres de la grande pièce. Les yeux de la scientifique s'arrondirent en même temps que sa bouche et elle s'exclama :

\- « Ils sont arrivés ! Détache-moi de là, il faut aller les accueillir !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit vraiment une bonne idée…

\- Enfin Eren ! Je savais que le caractère de Grincheux pouvait déteindre sur ceux qu'il fréquentait mais tu ne laisserais quand même pas ta supérieure ceinturée comme une vulgaire prisonnière, si ? »

Il laissa planer un doute en restant interdit, le visage renfrogné. Il se souvint avec discernement du comportement exubérant qu'Hanji il y a une quinzaine de minutes auparavant. Évidemment qu'il allait la libérer, mais le fait qu'il mette du temps poussa la jeune femme à lui quémander :

\- « Si tu m'aides à me sortir de là, je promets de n'en parler à personne. »

C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et délogea la ceinture en soulevant la sangle. Il remit entre ses mains le lien de cuir et lui envoya un regard rempli de pitié, il avait sincèrement peur de la réaction des gens, et surtout de celle de Levi. Ils avaient beau partager le même sentiment, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour savoir si l'autre était d'accord de révéler cette relation au grand jour.

\- « Médite sur ma question. On y reviendra la prochaine fois qu'on sera que tout les deux. Et inutile de me fuir : je suis partout. »

Sa dernière phrase avait sonné particulièrement violemment dans l'organisme d'Eren, comme s'il s'agissait d'une menace. Enfin, peu importait, il comptait tout de même éviter de donner trop d'occasions à Hanji de lui tirer les vers du nez. Non, mais ! Il avait sa fierté quand même… (bien que celle-ci fut quelque peu piétinée ces derniers temps…)

Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la porte principal où toutes les recrues seraient rassemblées. On entendait un raffut en bas, Eren serra ses poings du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Il avait pour habitude de fréquenter des gens plus âgés que lui depuis longtemps, et mis à part Armin et Mikasa, il n'avait jamais vraisemblablement eu d'amis et ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour s'en faire. Il était angoissé à l'idée de passer pour un taré (chose qu'il pouvait devenir en fonction de l'interlocuteur, un véritable tigre). Il respira un grand coup avant de descendre lentement les escaliers, sa paume volontairement placée sur la rampe pour éviter de tomber. Il tremblait.

Un troupeau de jeunes adultes du même âge qu'Eren se manifestèrent dans le hall principal. Ils observaient les alentours, en faisant un bruit assez agaçant. Presque tous les supérieurs étaient regroupés en ligne droite, les bras croisés dans les dos, et attendait le silence pour s'exprimer. Levi se plaçait juste à côté du major (qui lui était un peu mis en avant par rapport aux autres, ayant avancé d'un pas pour témoigner qu'il allait parler) et arborait une mine des plus désabusées. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être là. Particulièrement en ce moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren qui se tenait en haut des escaliers et ce dernier s'empressa de rejoindre Mikasa derrière Hanji. Dans la foule, il reconnut Armin et sa traditionnelle coupe blonde qui lui permettait de se discerner par rapport aux autres. Eren lui adressa un large sourire accompagné d'un geste amical de la main que la recrue s'empressa de retourner. Levi leva les yeux au ciel devant le brouhaha toujours présent et siffla avec ses doigts pour faire taire l'assistance. Le bruit strident coupa net aux conversations et il s'écria :

\- « Oï, la ferme !

\- Du calme Levi, réprima Erwin, tu vas les effrayer.

\- Nan va s'y Levi, fout leur la frousse de leur vie ! Qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre avec toi dans les parages !

\- Je jure qu'un jour j'arriverai à te faire fermer ta gueule définitivement, quatr'yeux, menaça t'il.

\- T'es si méchant… bouda la concernée.

\- Soit ! rappela le major. Premièrement laisser moi vous féliciter pour l'obtention de vos diplômes ainsi que la bienvenue à toutes et à tous dans les locaux du Bataillon Ailé ! Vous savez évidemment que nous sommes ceux qui tentent d'instaurer la sécurité dans la cité, et l'élimination des pires criminels jamais enregistrés dans nos fichiers.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah alors ils doivent sacrément mal faire leur boulot vu toutes les attaques terroristes qui ont eu lieu à Shiganshina… marmonna Jean un peu trop fort à Marco. »

Seulement le calme et la pause dans le discours d'Erwin avait fait qu'absolument tout le monde avait entendu ce qu'il avait chuchoté. Le major fut choqué par tant d'insolence et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son monologue sans prêter attention à cette pique lancée, Levi l'interrompit :

\- « Voyez-vous ça… Un petit malin dans nos rangs ? Dis donc, l'équidé, j'ai hâte de voir l'état de ton froc suite à ta première intervention, parce que c'est pas dit que tu ne te chies pas dessus. Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que nous, je demande qu'à voir, en attendant t'a qu'à juste fermer ta gueule et à écouter ce qu'Erwin a à dire, pigé ? »

Jean sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il bafouilla quelques excuses et baissa la tête. Un silence froid et pesant sévissait dans l'assemblé tandis que certains poussaient des petits « oooh… » Erwin se racla la gorge :

\- « Ahem… merci Levi pour cette intervention, particulièrement, classe de ta part. Cela étant dit, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos responsabilités sont sans doutes celles avec le plus de conséquences. C'est pour cela que nous sommes si peu, beaucoup de recrues ont baissé les bras au bout d'une seule semaine d'entrainement à cause de la complexité de nos exercices et surtout de la pression constante qui pèse sur nos épaules. Notre travail n'est pas à prendre à la légère, ainsi je vous demanderais d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous inscrire définitivement chez nous. Evidemment, si vous vous trompez de filière, vous pourrez toujours renoncer à faire partie de notre Escadron, mais vous êtes au courant que votre redirection vous affiliera à un choix qui se pourrait ne pas être le vôtre. Ainsi, il faudra être sacrément rigoureux quant à votre choix. Ne vous laissez pas influencer par vos amis, ils ont sans doute des raisons pour venir ici, et vous ne devez en aucun cas les suivre juste parce que vous avez une certaine affinité avec eux. En vous engageant, vous prêtez serment. Pensez-y bien. »

Un ange passa et des regards lourds de significations se posèrent sur les membres de l'Escadron. On remarquait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas la même allure que les autres commandants qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer à la Police ou encore chez les Forces de l'Ordre Rapproché. Leurs yeux montraient qu'ils avaient vécu des choses, qui avaient laissé des séquelles irréversibles. Des traumatismes, des chocs, de la terreur. Tout cela était écrasé par leur aura respective qui transpirait la considération. Même Hanji, qui jusqu'alors s'était montrée très empressée était particulièrement calme. Erwin remarqua les regards qu'on adressait à son Escadron et expliqua :

\- « Vous allez vivre des choses qui pourront bien vous hanter. Vous mourrez peut-être lors de votre première expédition, car les attaques et menaces n'ont jamais été aussi présentes qu'elles ne le sont de nos jours. Je ne tiens pas à vous vendre particulièrement notre ordre, je connais sa réputation auprès des citoyens. On nous prend pour des imbéciles suicidaires et dégénérés. Cependant vous comprendrez sans trop de difficulté, que sans nous, l'ordre de la cité est rompu et qu'une guerre pourrait à tout moment éclater. Je tiens surtout à vous mettre en garde. Si vous ne vous pensez pas assez vigoureux mentalement, laissez moi vous indiquer le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la Police ou les FOR. »

Le ton d'Erwin s'était voulu cassant. Il préférait que peu de recrues se présentent et donne leur vie pour protéger Shiganshina, plutôt que devoir se trimballer une myriade d'adolescents, prétendus héros mais qui finissent par se dégonfler au bout d'un mois.

Erd s'avança et se permit d'ajouter :

\- « Je sais ce que vous êtes entrain de vous dire, je l'imagine bien, puisque j'ai pensé la même chose quand on m'a proposé de rentrer dans l'Escadron : comment est-ce que ces tarés pensent que je vais accepter de risquer en me montrant les Bataillons sous leurs plus mauvais angles ? »

L'assemblée pouffa, faisant redescendre un peu la pression accumulée. Hanji replaça ses cheveux avant de poser son coude sur l'épaule d'Erd. D'un ton calme mais amusé elle expliqua cependant :

\- « Le truc c'est que voilà, si Erwin vous expose tous les mauvais côtés, c'est pour vous protéger. Nous avons perdu une grande partie de nos effectifs durant l'attentat de Shiganshina. Il ne veut pas perdre de temps à former des incompétents, alors il cherche à vous faire peur pour épargner votre vie et ses précieuses minutes.

\- Ahem, Hanji, je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire, ils l'avaient déjà compris, fit Erwin.

\- Ouais, mais sinon, être dans l'Escadron du Bataillon Ailé, c'est franchement bien, hein ! Vu le peu de personnes qui sont dans nos locaux, on peut avoir des putains de bureaux avec vue sur la ville : le pied total. Et puis on a une de ces cantines, je ne vous raconte pas les plats qu'on peut bouffer ! Quand c'est l'hiver, si on a bien bossé, ils nous font une raclette ! »

On entendit quelqu'un feindre de tomber dans les pommes suite à cette annonce. Tous les adolescents éclatèrent de rire, en sachant pertinemment qui avait tourné de l'œil.

\- « Hanji, ils verront ça d'eux-mêmes, grogna Levi. Arrête de les exciter, tu vois bien qu'on en a une qui va nous claquer dans les pattes.

\- Rooh, c'est Sasha. Je reconnais bien ma nièce : on se ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle suive mes traces plus tard, dit-elle, émue.

\- Justement, ferme là, parce que si elle devient comme toi, ça veut dire que j'aurais deux Hanji à mes côtés tous les jours. Et crois-moi : une, c'est largement suffisant.

\- Vous allez vous taire ? tonna Oluo. Ça vous plait de vous donner en spectacle devant nos prochaines recrues ? »

Il y eut un temps de battement, les deux s'observèrent et répondirent en même temps :

\- « Ouais.

\- …Vous m'exaspérez.

\- Bon, trêves de divagations, reprit Erwin. Nous allons vous faire visiter en vitesse les locaux. »

Eren était resté en retrait pendant tout le discours, bien dissimulé derrière Mikasa, elle-même après Hanji. Ils suivirent le groupe, et la scientifique tenant trop à tout expliquer s'était placée en avant du cortège, présentant avec enthousiasme chacune des pièces, en passant du réfectoire jusqu'aux toilettes.

Une brune dévisagea Eren avec une fixation très mal-placée. Assez gêné, il fut rapide à détourner le regard, et suivit Armin qui avançait décidemment bien trop vite par rapport à d'habitude. Comme s'il fuyait quelque chose.

\- « Dis, tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Eren en pointant du nez la fille.

\- Oh, c'est Ymir. Je ne te conseille pas d'aller faire ami-amie avec elle, aujourd'hui. Elle est plutôt d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Ça ne serait pas la serveuse du restaurant où on est allés la dernière fois ?

\- Si, c'est bien elle ! Mais d'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas donné de nouvelles, c'est ce soir que tu dois t'y rendre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bah… pour être très honnête, je ne tiens plus à y aller. Je n'ai pas renvoyé de message pour dire que je serai de la partie.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que t'étais excité comme une puce à l'idée de pouvoir te payer ton propre appartement ! Ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel ça, Eren…

\- Mais je n'y peux rien ! C'est Le… »

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour s'éviter de ne dire une bêtise. Évidemment qu'il allait raconter à son meilleur ami que désormais, l'homme qu'il aimait était enfin totalement à lui, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Oh, ça non. Il rougissait comme ce n'était pas permis, honteux d'avoir pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, délivrer son secret alors qu'ils étaient entourés de monde.

\- « C'est les ?...

\- C'est les, prix, se rectifia t'il avec le plus d'adresse qu'il put. Ils sont beaucoup trop élevés pour le maigre salaire que je me serais choppé. Finalement, je vais attendre de devenir un soldat à temps plein, après mon apprentissage pour toucher mon salaire.

\- Mais… je croyais que tu voulais absolument ne plus dépendre de Levi parce qu'il t'avait repouss… » il s'arrêta un instant, avant de se reprendre « Oh mon dieu, Eren ! Félicitations ! »

Sous l'étreinte du blondinet, il hoqueta de surprise.

\- « De quoi ? Mais…

\- Raaah, je me sens idiot maintenant qu'on en parle, j'aurais dû le voir venir de loin ! Je suis ravi pour toi, sincèrement. Il faudra que tu me racontes tout ! Et en détails ! …Enfin quoi que, si vous êtes allez aussi loin que ce que tes yeux ne semblent le vouloir, je ne pense pas vraiment vouloir savoir toutes les parties de cette fameuse soirée.

\- Armin ! Arrête ! Tu parles trop fort ! bégaya t'il en cachant le visage de son ami dans ses mains. Et puis dis pas n'importe quoi, ils n'ont rien du tout mes yeux !

\- Tu rigoles ? Tes yeux c'est comme la porte d'entrée à ton cerveau, on y décèle tout ce que tu peux penser avant même que l'information n'ait réellement circulée.

\- T'es pas croyable, sérieux… »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour éviter de n'avoir à croiser encore le regard de son ami, ce dernier le retint par la manche et l'enlaça du plus fort qu'il put, écrasant de ce fait à moitié les poumons d'Eren. Il réprima une toux en s'étouffant et alors qu'il tentait de se déloger de l'étreinte forcée Armin murmura :

\- « Mon meilleur ami qui a trouvé quelqu'un. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi… »

Attendri par le geste plein de sincérité du jeune homme, Eren tourna sa tête vers la sienne et frotta nonchalamment le côté de son crâne contre sa joue, signe qu'il avait noté la gentillesse de son ami. Alors que personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait, trop obnubilés par les explications que fournissait Hanji sur la prochaine salle à visiter, Eren entendit un claquement de langue le faisant rappeler à l'ordre dès qu'il l'entendit. Il tressaillit, sautant presque, et se redressa d'un coup pour s'assurer que le petit bruit venait bien de la bouche de celui dont il présumait être le créateur.

En effet, Levi se tenait juste derrière eux et une lueur noire ombrageait ses iris déjà bien obscurcies par la faible luminosité qui passait à travers les vitres. Ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que d'habitude et Armin prit panique en remarquant le mécontentement sur le visage déjà bien intimidant du corporal.

\- « Ahem… à plus Eren ! On se retrouve à la fin de la visite ! »

Il s'échappa alors de l'embrassade, et accourra rejoindre un gars, le laissant seul à l'arrière du groupe avec pour unique compagnie, un caporal à la mine encore plus renfrognée que toute à l'heure. Il tiqua suite à son regard dénué d'expression. Eren ne savais pas au juste comment réagir, est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit terrifié, ou plus exalté par le fait que son amant tout neuf lui attrapait la manche pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans une petite pièce précédemment visitée ? Il marchait d'un pas lourd mais rapide, pour lui montrer qu'il comptait lui parler d'un sujet plutôt important. Le plaquant, non sans violence contre la porte désormais close du petit bureau vide, il grogna :

\- « Je te laisse trois minutes sans surveillance et tu batifoles déjà vers un autre gars ? Je ne suis pas du genre couple libertin, je ne partage pas mon pain avec les autres, alors…

\- Hé, Levi… Armin est mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- …Tch, se reprit-il. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Ta réaction possessive et impromptue à l'air pourtant de prouver le contraire, taquina Eren, ravi du réflexe que son petit-ami avait eut. »

Un petit silence prit place avant qu'Eren ne rétorque :

\- « Dis donc, toute à l'heure tu aurais pu y aller mollo. Ça n'étais qu'une blague, hein… rappela t'il en sentant la douleur encore bien présente là où avait frappé son caporal un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir me faire la morale devant mes hommes, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil, gamin… Je me suis juste contenté de te remettre les idées en place. »

Il glissa sa main libre contre la joue d'Eren et murmura :

\- « Je m'assure seulement que des petits merdeux ne viennent pas fouler la terre qui m'appartient.

\- Tu abuses, s'étrangla t'il. Je te ferais dire que je n'appartiens à personne ! bouda t'il faussement, attendant seulement sa réaction.

\- C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça, fit Levi dans un soupir imperceptible tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'Eren. Dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, ton sort était déjà scellé.

\- Je crois que je pourrais bien m'en accommoder finalement… »

La main par dessus l'épaule d'Eren, s'appuyant contre le bois dur de la porte, Levi déposa un baiser rapide, faisant s'effleurer leurs nez respectifs. Mais l'odeur de l'adolescent lui ayant empli les poumons, il se réduisit à en lui donner un autre, bien plus profond cette fois. Il se risqua à entrouvrir les lèvres, laissant à le choix à son subordonné d'y glisser la langue ou non. L'appel fut bien trop tentant, et avant même de n'y avoir réfléchit, le plus grand s'aventura dans la cavité du plus âgé, découvrant un goût particulièrement capiteux, éveillant tous ses sens, lui hérissant le poil. Il passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Levi afin de s'y enfoncer un peu plus, cartographiant chaque recoin, chaque parcelle qu'il serait susceptible de sentir du bout de sa langue.

Malgré la flopée de sentiments et ressentis que pouvait éprouver le supérieur, il était particulièrement à l'affut. Son ouïe était encore plus développée que d'habitude, prête à enregistrer le moindre soupir, le moindre gémissement qu'il serait capable d'arracher à Eren. Il voulait être capable de le faire sentir comme il pouvait l'être actuellement. Lorsqu'il descendit sa main droite sur le flanc du plus jeune, relevant de ce fait le pan de son tee-shirt, un frisson des plus intense parcourut le corps d'Eren. Il se sentit indescriptiblement faiblir, le simple passage de la main puissante de Levi contre sa peau à nue lui avait fait perdre la tête (déjà qu'il n'en menait pas large avec le baiser). C'est comme si sa peau était en feu, un véritable brasier. S'approchant doucement de son oreille, Levi chuchota :

\- « Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi…

\- Le divertissement sera partagé dans ce cas… »

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, n'emplissant la pièce de bruit que ceux de leur échange et du froissement de leurs vêtements l'un contre l'autre. Levi avait callé son genou sous la poignée, faisant une pierre deux coups, puisque de ce fait il empêchait quiconque d'ouvrir la porte démunie de toute serrure, mais qu'également il emprisonnait Eren, l'empêchant ainsi de trop bouger. De toute façon, ça n'était pas son intention, quoiqu'on puisse en penser.

Après avoir suçoter avec avidité la peau fine des clavicules d'Eren, une tâche rougeâtre, tirant légèrement sur le brun apparut, signe indéniable de l'affection que portait Levi à son égard. S'empourprant très rapidement suite à ce geste, le jeune homme s'empressa de lui rendre la pareille en accompagnant son mouvement d'une main savamment placée. Et alors qu'il imprimait toujours la marque sur le cou de Levi, dont les plaintes se faisaient de plus en plus raques au fur et à mesure, Eren glissa sa main vers les reins de son bien-aimé.

Un cri aigu se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'on frappa à la porte avec une violence insoupçonnée, coupant court à leurs ardeurs.

\- « Non mais dites donc, qui est-ce qui se permet de s'enfermer dans mon bureau comme ça ? »

Ils reconnurent la voix hystérique d'Hanji, cette dernière semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Levi ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement brusque. Lorsque la brune découvrit l'auteur (ici, en l'occurrence, les auteurs) de cette blague de mauvais goût, elle sursauta :

\- « Mais ? Mais … ? Ne me dites pas que… s'exclama t'elle une étincelle dans les prunelles lourde de sens.

\- Bon, premièrement, ce n'est même plus ton bureau puisqu'il est absolument vide de chacune de tes affaires et ce, depuis que tu as été mutée dans les offices de l'étage, et deuxièmement, c'est pas dans mon but d'être cassant mais tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse sur le coup, claqua Levi.

\- Vous êtes bien trop adorables pour mon pauvre petit cœur, exagéra t'elle en s'empoignant la poitrine, comme si ledit organe ne pouvait s'empêcher de partir en tachycardie à la vue des deux tourtereaux (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux pour être très honnête). Il faut prévenir quand vous décidez de me mettre à l'épreuve comme ça. Ah, si seulement Erwin avait pu voir ça… Peu importe, j'étais ici à la base pour dire adieu à mon ancien bureau. C'était quand même mon tout premier, c'est ici que tout à débuté.

\- C'est ici qu'un imbécile à décider un jour de refourguer d'énormes responsabilités sur les épaules d'une pauvre tarée, plutôt.

\- Levi ! Ne sois pas aussi méprisant… C'est dingue j'aurais pensé que l'amour t'aurait rendu plus doux, faut croire que ça te rends encore plus hargneux, et pourtant je pensais que c'était impossible…

\- Peut-être que si une certaine binoclarde ne m'avait pas interrompu dans ce que je faisais je serais plus détendu, oui ça peut-être ! »

Eren ne savait pas où se mettre. La chevelure en bataille, encore tout émoustillé par leur activité précédente, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la suite de la conversation. Il se sentait terriblement gêné qu'Hanji fasse preuve d'autant de voyeurisme sur leur relation à peine naissante. Le pire étant peut-être le fait que Levi réponde à ses provocations. Ne tenant plus, il quémanda :

\- « La ferme Levi ! Tu vois bien qu'elle te fait tourner en bourrique !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, jubila t'elle. Vous étiez donc bien sur le point de le faire ! Dis-donc vous êtes franchement des rapides, je n'aurais pas pensé ça venant de toi Eren ! Pour Levi, ça ce n'est un secret pour personne : il a une libido tellement imposante, si j'en crois ce qu'il me raconte parfois, que c'est à se demander comment il a fait pour rester célibataire aussi longtemps sans imploser…

\- Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer un jour, tu le sais j'espère… tonna t'il, effrayant.

\- Hanji, s'il te plait… Juste…

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Comme tu voudras mon petit chou ! Je venais juste saluer ce beau bureau puisqu'il sera bientôt l'heureux hôte d'une recrue ! D'ailleurs ils sont tous en bas, prêts à partir, un petit blond m'a chargé de te souhaiter la bonne fin de journée : un gamin très sympathique. »

Elle trottina jusqu'à l'ascenseur, apparemment trop flemmarde pour prendre les escaliers et laissa les deux en plan. Eren ne prit même pas le temps de placer un mot sur son action future et poussa la porte. Il s'enfuit en courant dans l'espoir de pouvoir apercevoir une dernière fois son ami. Levi allait l'interpeler, il voulait terminer ce qu'ils faisaient mais l'empressement de son amant lui indiqua qu'il allait probablement décliner son offre. Il haussa les épaules, un peu maussade, et tâta inconsciemment l'endroit où Eren posait ses lèvres un peu plus tôt. Il remarqua une différence de texture et en déduit qu'il était finalement parvenu à lui administrer la fameuse marque, dont la signification n'était inconnue de personne. Il avait envie de l'exhiber, de la montrer à tout le monde, ainsi que celle qu'il avait pu faire un peu auparavant, afin de prouver aux gens qu'ils étaient unis temporairement. Comme une promesse. Un lien.

Mais Levi avait bien remarqué à quel point Eren était gêné, à quel point il ne voulait pas que leur relation à peine débutante soit connue de tous. Soucieux de ce que pouvait penser son subordonné et désormais petit-ami (bien que cette appellation le dérange plus qu'autre chose) il se ravisa et recouvrit la tâche en réajustant le col de son long manteau noir avant de quitter la pièce, un étrange sentiment de frustration le tiraillant.

* * *

 **Ah, cette Hanji. J'adore très sincèrement ce personnage et je dois avouer qu'elle est arrivée au moment opportun. Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **La scène où on découvre un peu la vie d'Armin au sein des futures recrues ?**

 **La caractère possessif de Levi ? (Seigneur, j'adore le voir comme ça *)**

 **La scène dans le bureau ?**

 **Et la réaction d'Eren face à Hanji ? Est-ce que vous commencez à comprendre ce qu'il va se passer prochainement ? Sinon, vous découvrirez ça prochainement...**

 **Au plaisir d'avoir vos avis !**


	9. Café

Eren dévalait les escaliers, se tenant à la rampe pour éviter de se casser la figure. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens. Il se sentais mal, horriblement handicapé par ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Levi, mais aussi par la présence parasite d'Hanji à ce moment pourtant si important. Il s'était senti en sécurité dans ses bras, comme invulnérable, et le fait que Levi l'ai marqué de ses lèvres jusqu'à ses clavicules, où il restait encore le cadavre gisant du baiser si particulier, se manifestant sous la forme d'un afflux sanguin au niveau de la partie embrassée, lui avait procuré une sensation délicieusement atroce. Une espèce de torsion de ses boyaux, quelque chose qui avait ravagé son organisme pour ne laisser place qu'à l'amour débordant qu'il portait à l'égard de son caporal.

Le truc était que, voilà. Eren était timide, contre toute attente. S'il se donnait cet air si confiant devant Levi, c'était pour ne pas avoir à montrer le terrible tourment qui faisait rage en lui. Cette situation le plongeait dans une confusion totale : entre la volonté d'explorer chaque recoin de son nouvel amant et celle de vouloir s'échapper et ne jamais avoir à revenir. Il aimait Levi. C'était certain. Même si techniquement il n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire pour juger s'il était réellement amoureux de son supérieur, ce sentiment était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il se demandait si tout n'allait pas trop vite, contre toute attente. S'il ne valait mieux pas…

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit le groupe se diriger vers la sortie principale du bâtiment. En un coup d'œil, il reconnut Armin, avec sa petite tête blonde, et automatiquement ses commissures se relevèrent en formant un sourire radieux. Typiquement le genre qui faisait tourner la tête à plus d'un(e).

\- « Eren ! Content que tu sois là ! Où étais tu passé ?

\- En fait c'est un peu compliqué… commença t'il en se grattant la nuque, prenant bien garde à relever le col de son tee-shirt pour ne pas que l'ecchymose soit visible.

\- Ah ! Eren ! s'écria furieusement une voix féminine qui s'avançait brutalement, poussant à l'occasion plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé.

\- Heu, oui… ? »

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna pour voir son interlocutrice, il reconnut avec frayeur la serveuse du restaurant auquel il était censé se rendre la veille au soir. Un remord remonta dans sa gorge et se traduisit par une plate phrase d'excuse :

\- « Je voulais te parler justement…

\- Ah, tu permets, j'en ai gros sur la patate et il faut que ça sorte ! mugit-elle. Ça t'arrives souvent de prendre un job et de ne pas valider le fait que tu viennes ? Pixis était furieux, et c'est encore moi qui ait dû m'occuper de tout toute seule ! T'es vraiment un incapable ! Je pensais que tu étais malade ou un truc du style, et que tu finirais par nous appeler d'une minute à l'autre ! Mais aucune réponse, et je suis à bout, à force de ces conneries ! On est à deux doigts de fermer le restau et tout ça parce qu'un petit con ne s'est pas bougé le cul !

\- Mais de toute façon mon service ne devait commencer que ce soir ! Alors que je vienne ou pas, pour l'instant rien de bien grave...

\- Je m'en doutais bien. Ce n'était donc pas juste un oubli de ta part ! Tu as délibérément laissé ta candidature en suspens, histoire de nous faire poireauter et de ne même pas chercher à te remplacer en pensant que tu viendrais malgré tout. T'es vraiment qu'une sombre mer...

\- Oï détends-toi la lionne, stoppa Levi qui était arrivé sans faire de bruit. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne pas y aller.

\- Ah … ? » se calma t'elle en découvrant le regard intimidant du caporal elle ne se laisser pas démonter totalement non plus et reprit avec vigueur. « Vous serrez d'accord avec moi pour dire que les promesses doivent être tenues, et qu'une fois formulées elles ne peuvent être brisées ?

\- En effet, acquiesça Levi, mais Eren n'a plus de raison valable à venir à cet endroit.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir au moins ! rugit-elle de nouveau en s'adressant au plus jeune. Comment oses-tu me laisser tout gérer ?

\- Mais je ne te connais même pas, se justifia Eren, qui louait la présence de Levi à ses côtés.

\- Peu importe ! Ce soir, je ne plaisante pas, si je ne te retrouve pas au _Go Down Roses_ , je viens te chercher moi-même par la peau du c… »

Elle entendit un grondement qui ressemblait en tous points à celui d'un félin et croisa les pupilles dilatés par l'autorité, de Levi. Qu'elle essaye seulement de l'approcher, elle verrait de quoi est-ce qu'il est capable. Après avoir avalé sa salive avec difficulté elle s'éloigna un peu de son interlocuteur. Elle avait du cran de s'attaquer à Eren, en sachant qu'il était aussi bien gardé par Levi. Et tandis que ce dernier se retourna, empoignant le gamin par la manche, elle labialisa :

« _T'as intérêt à te ramener, sinon je t'étrangle, avec ou sans ton garde du corps._ »

Eren frissonna. Qu'est-ce que cette femme pouvait être intimidante…

Et alors que la joyeuse bande sortait du bâtiment pour retourner dans le bus, Eren se maudit de ne pas avoir eu le temps de sympathiser avec les amis d'Armin, il devrait donc être patient et attendre la fameuse fête dont la date approchait de plus en plus.

La fin de cette journée de travail fut annoncée par le soleil qui commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Hanji n'avait cessé de rabattre les oreilles à tout le monde en répétant à quel point les recrues étaient adorables et qu'elle les voulait toutes à ses côtés lors de la rentrée en septembre. Eren et Levi n'avaient eut le luxe de continuer leur activité récente puisque le plus jeune avait dû partir en mission de reconnaissance avec Erd et Oluo.

\- « Tu sais quand Eren revient de sa petite expédition en ville ? demanda Levi en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Gunther qui savourait son café dûment mérité, accoudé au comptoir de l'office. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder, il est bientôt 19h.

\- S'il revient ici… »

Levi interrompit sa phrase lorsqu'il distingua son téléphone bomber la poche de son manteau. Il se ravisa et acheva :

\- « En fait, laisse-tomber, je vais lui envoyer un texto.

\- Comme tu voudras, sourit Gunther. »

Le caporal s'échappa par la porte des escaliers, et marmonna un au revoir à son collègue. Ledit collègue, désormais seul dans le hall laissa échapper un gloussement trop longtemps retenu et déclara :

\- « C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, il est parti. »

Comme par magie, de derrière une plante verte se releva Hanji ; et Erwin, qui s'était caché derrière le comptoir posa sa tête sur celui-ci, renfonçant sa nuque dans le creux de ses épaules.

\- « Tu en es certain ? s'assura la major.

\- Puisque je vous le dis. »

Erwin s'avança vers Hanji, et absolument en même temps, ils se mirent à hurler :

\- « Tu as bien vu ce que j'ai vu !? »

Gunther fut surpris par ce cri tout du moins impromptu. Il était déjà au courant pour Hanji, mais voir son major se comporter comme une fille de douze découvrant que sa meilleure amie est en couple le surprit. Ils continuèrent à crier comme des fans hystériques pendant une bonne minute :

\- « Il était tellement soucieux ! Est-ce que tu as remarqué le regret dans son regard quand il a annoncé qu'il devait rentrer sans lui ? s'extasia Hanji.

\- Et comment ! Oh, et puis il faisait le timide, en essayant de dissimuler combien il l'aime devant Gunther, on aurait dû le prendre en vidéo… regretta le blond qui observait son cellulaire.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas en faire un peu trop ? Je veux dire… moi je n'ai rien remarqué du tout, il paraissait tout à fait normal. Enfin, on ne peut jamais vraiment parlé de normalité, surtout pas avec le caporal mais...

\- C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas autant que nous le connaissons, rétorqua Hanji. Si tu savais, il avait le regard tellement différent… rien que le timbre de sa voix était plus doux. Et puis, en temps normal, Levi ne se serait jamais inquiété de personne, et surtout pas d'une recrue.

\- Mouais, ça se tient, fit-il, un peu méfiant. »

Tandis que les deux agités tournaient en rond en se tenant la main, comme de vraies élèves de primaire, Gunther laissa échapper un soupir et en s'en allant, il dit :

\- « Erd avait raison, vous êtes vraiment tarés… »

* * *

Eren serrait son fusil d'assaut comme un enfant son doudou. Il se sentais fier d'avoir fait partie de cette petite mission de reconnaissance. C'est fou comme c'était grisant de voir le regard éblouis des passants lorsqu'il marchait devant eux. Ils avaient été chargé de voir comment la vie reprenait doucement son cours dans le quartier bombardé de Shiganshina. Malgré tous les édifices retournés, les habitants avaient rapidement recommencé leurs activités quotidiennes. Seul le centre commercial et la place étaient encore victimes de l'attentat. On aurait pu penser que le clan H se serait un peu calmé après une aussi grosse riposte, mais ils continuaient leurs méfaits, enchainant les agressions. Alors le Bataillon Ailé était parti en surveillance pour déceler les gens aux attitudes un peu trop étranges.

Malheureusement ils ne découvrirent rien. Pas le moindre indice. Ils pédalaient dans la semoule, c'en devenait insupportable. Malgré tout, pour Eren ça avait été une belle journée. Il avait passé du temps avec Levi et avait rempli ses devoirs de soldats en protégeant sommairement Shiganshina pour un temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui trainait dans la poche de son pantalon cargo et remarqua qu'il était déjà 18h30. Il devait se rendre à son travail à 19h pétantes, Eren ne voulait pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres de la serveuse, qui l'avait bien rappelé à l'ordre un peu plus tôt. Ils furent arrivés un peu plus tôt dans les locaux et Eren chercha son caporal des yeux : il n'était nulle part probablement encore cloitré dans son bureau. Il en profita pour prendre ses affaires et s'éclipser sans dire un mot. Il savait que Levi ne voulait pas qu'il aille à ce travail mais dans un sens, il en avait besoin : pour pouvoir voir d'autre gens que les éternels membres de l'Escadron. Non pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas, mais, il fallait qu'il rencontre d'autres personnes de son âge. Cela contribuerait grandement à son épanouissement.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Eren se retrouva devant le _Go down Roses_ , un petit peu angoissé. C'était sa première journée après tout. Il poussa la porte en bois sombre scindée par des petites vitres qui permettaient d'apercevoir l'intérieur du restaurant. Dès l'instant qu'il posa le pied sur le velours rouge de la moquette, Ymir le héla :

\- « Ah, te voilà ! Ramène ton cul ! »

Tous les clients se retournèrent suite à l'appel puissant de la brune et Eren s'avança en baissant la tête, gêné d'avoir pu déranger ces gens pendant leur repas.

\- « Je pensais vraiment que tu ne viendrais pas. Heureusement, t'as l'air d'être un peu plus qu'un petit freluquet incapable de se défendre tout seul. Sans déconner, c'est l'impression que tu me donnais à te recroqueviller sous les ordres de ton maitre.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Excuse-la… elle dit des choses qui vont au-delà de sa pensée parfois. Ou alors, elle les pense très fort et ça sort d'un coup… expliqua une petite blonde qui sortait des vestiaires. »

Elle était vraiment très belle. Une frimousse d'ange et des cheveux blond comme les blés : une véritable princesse Disney. Eren demanda :

\- « Et, tu es ?

\- Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Christa : enchantée. »

Et tandis que la prénommée serrait la main d'Eren, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Ymir poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Il la lâcha immédiatement, et tandis que la blonde s'éloignait pour refermer son casier (apparemment habituée à ce que ce genre de situation se produise) Ymir le choppa par la manche et prévint :

\- « Écoute-moi bien le bleu, si tu as le malheur d'importuner ma Christa, je t'enfonce la tête tellement fort dans ton fondement qu'elle ressortira par ton cul, compris ? »

Eren, un peu décontenancé par les propos de la jeune femme se sentit obligé de reculer. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant perdu son sang froid, et toisa Ymir pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser menacer sans raisons. Pixis passa sa tête dans les vestiaires et clama :

\- « Allez les jeunes, dépêchez-vous, on a beaucoup de clients. Ce n'est pas le moment de roupiller ! »

La plus grande s'activa et devança Eren et Christa, s'empressant de prendre son calepin et de noter les futures commandes. La petite blonde tapota à l'épaule de l'adolescent et lui fit signe de s'abaisser à sa taille pour qu'elle puisse lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Eren trouva le geste adorable. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment minuscule.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolée pour le sale caractère d'Ymir, elle peut avoir l'air d'une peste rigide mais je t'assure qu'en réalité elle est bien plus que ça. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, tu comprendras. »

Elle avait l'air sincère, et réellement soucieuse de l'avenir social de son amie. Eren hocha de la tête, et lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

La soirée battait son plein. Il y avait tellement de monde dans le _Go down Roses_ que les trois serveurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Une commande par ci, une autre par là, ils avaient tant à faire qu'ils étaient comme imperméables à toute autre distraction. En plein rush, Eren ne sentit même pas sa poche vibrer, lui indiquant que quelqu'un souhaitait le joindre par téléphone. Il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à son mobile lorsque son service prit fin, dans les alentours de minuit. Le jeune homme était exténué : jamais il n'avait vécu une sensation comparable. La fatigue était plus mentale que physique, ce qui était bien pire pour Eren, qui était habitué à être corporellement sollicité.

Tous ces maux étaient dus à des clients tous plus insupportables les uns des autres. Entre celui qui tergiversait sur le devenir de sa commande, mandant avec précision qu'il voulait son plat sans oignon, et le bambin de la table 3 qui ne cessait de brailler, Eren avait vraiment les nerfs en pelote. Il se massa les tempes d'un geste habile, et découvrit en ouvrant un œil que sa coéquipière était dans le même état que lui. De petites poches pendaient sous ses yeux, lui donnant un air harassé. Elle souffla :

\- « C'était encore pire qu'un entrainement en plein hiver avec Keith…

\- Qui ? demanda de répéter Eren, toujours à se triturer les tempes.

\- Un enfoiré, cracha Ymir qui se changeait non-loin d'eux.

\- En réalité, c'est notre entraineur durant l'année d'internat. Il est plutôt pointilleux, et peut vite se révéler assez sévère. Avant Keith Shadis faisait partie des Bataillons Ailés, c'était même le major, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'est destitué de lui-même pour devenir le gérant de l'internat. Il a l'air d'être gentil au fond malgré le fait que…

\- Gentil ? hurla presque Ymir en claquant la porte de son casier. Gentil ?! Mais tu as perdu la tête ma pauvre Christa ? C'est un putain de sadique qui prend plaisir à pousser à l'épuisement des bandes d'adolescents !

\- Techniquement nous ne sommes plus vraiment…

\- Il t'a fait redoublé ton année d'internat parce que, je le cite ''tu n'avais pas les compétences requises'' ! Tu as été excellente tout le semestre et à cause d'une bourde lors de l'exam, il t'a infligé le fait de revivre l'enfer une deuxième année ! Dis-toi bien que, même si on me payait, je ne remettrais jamais les pieds sur ce terrain de malheur : j'y ai laissé tellement de sueur qu'on pourrait en remplir une marmite ! Tu vas te retaper les épreuves sous la neige, les entrainements interminables, les surveillances de couloirs, les nuits blanches à réviser, et tout ça à cause de lui ! Et tu oses me dire qu'au fond : il est gentil ?! »

Ymir haletait. Elle avait sorti sa tirade en un souffle, n'écoutant que sa colère, ne pouvant pas supporter une telle injustice. Elle dût se retenir contre les cases en fer pour ne pas chanceler tant l'air lui manquait. Christa se releva et lui soutint l'épaule, geste que la grande brune réprima d'un sifflement entre ses dents. Effrayé par l'attitude pleine de hargne de sa camarade, la blonde se réfugia immédiatement dans les bras d'Eren ; ce dernier ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qui était entrain de se passer.

\- « Je t'aime beaucoup Christa, mais parfois, tu dis de ces conneries… expira t'elle, en hachurant chacun de ses mots.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! s'écria la plus petite, se dégageant un peu de l'étreinte d'Eren. Il avait raison ! Keith est un entraineur qualifié, s'il avait jugé bon de me faire passer je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait fait ! Tu es toujours si méchante… »

Sa petite voix fluette s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase, comme si elle avait profondément touché par les mots d'Ymir. Elle était essoufflée, épuisée et par dessus tout énervée par le comportement de la blondinette. Puisqu'elle avait fini de se changer, elle s'empara de son sac (un vieux, tout rapiécé, qui semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses) et poussa la porte, la tête crispée par la colère.

Christa s'effondra en larmes sur le sol en lino tout blanc. Elle vint tâcher l'immaculé de ses pleurs qui s'écroulaient à une vitesse monstrueuse. Ils dévalaient ses joues d'une rapidité étonnante, et collaient les quelques mèches couleur vanille qui venaient devant ses yeux. Eren se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas du genre à réconforter les gens : en temps normal il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait juste pas qu'on puisse exposer ses sentiments les plus enfouis à de parfaits inconnus, leur révélant ainsi une faiblesse sous-jacente. Il est vrai, qu'il s'était écroulé devant Levi. Qu'il avait été réduit au rang de moins-que-rien sous ses iris métallisées. Mais c'était dans d'autres circonstances… et ce n'était sûrement pas le moment et l'endroit pour y penser. Il s'agenouilla donc près de Christa et lui murmura :

\- « Allons, ne pleure pas… ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Une dispute entre amies, ça arrive de temps en temps.

\- Elle m'a ignorée. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolée, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté…

\- Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser ! s'exclama Eren. Je dirais même que tu ne devrais jamais avoir à te faire pardonner lorsque tu exprimes ton opinion sur un sujet. Tu penses que Keith Shadis est sévère mais que son comportement est justifié ? Alors libre à toi de le dire ! Ymir croit que c'est un abruti qui ne mérite pas le statut d'entraineur ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Mais jamais, tu ne dois te justifier sur tes impressions, d'accord ? »

Christa s'accrocha à lui pour se relever et secoua son nez en trompette dans un mouvement vertical. Du revers de sa main, elle essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et fit :

\- « Tu as raison… c'est juste, que… l'avis d'Ymir compte beaucoup pour moi, et que je ne voulais pas risquer une dispute avec elle. C'est une des premières fois que je sers ici, c'est elle qui m'a convaincue de lui venir en aide pour servir ses clients. J'avais vraiment envie de lui faire part de mes impressions, et maintenant elle est rentrée…

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! Va la rattraper, elle doit sûrement être dehors, à t'attendre, encouragea Eren du dos de sa main. »

Christa s'échappa des vestiaires comme une ombre et s'aventura dans le froid de la nuit, le cœur palpitant à l'idée de pouvoir mettre fin à cette querelle. Mais une bourrasque lui gela l'organisme lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Ymir s'en était allée par le dernier bus. Eren la rejoignit en prenant garde à souhaiter la bonne soirée à Pixis qui était encore dans son bureau à signer de la paperasse administrative.

Il comprit bien vite qu'Ymir s'en était allée. Il caressa doucement le dos de la blonde, qui reniflait sans vergogne, désormais inconsolable. Et alors que le dernier des employés, le cuistot, qui se faisait appeler Thomas, s'éloignait de la porte du restaurant, les deux se retrouvèrent dans un silence des plus pesants. Le climat de mois de juin se voulait frigorifiant, bien que l'été pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Eren se frotta les mains et souffla dedans avec l'intime conviction de se réchauffer. Il se souvint soudainement qu'un gros sweat-shirt reposait bien gentiment dans le fond de son sac à dos. Il s'apprêtait à l'enfiler lorsqu'il découvrit la pauvre petite gelée, frictionnant ses pommettes du revers de sa manche (tant d'ailleurs, qu'elles en étaient doublement rougies : par le froid et par le geste). Eren lui tendit son pull et chuchota :

\- « Tiens. »

Christa planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eren, essayant de trouver une réelle motivation à ce geste plein d'attentions. Incapable de rétorquer quoique ce soit d'autre, et complétement morte de froid, elle le remercia en acceptant le présent :

\- « Tu es gentil. »

Elle l'enfila, engouffrant ses bras frêles dans les grandes manches du sweater. Il devait être au moins trois fois trop grand pour elle, recouvrant carrément ses cuisses et ne laissant apparaître que le début de ses genoux. Sous cette apparence ridicule, elle gloussa. Le rire fut communicatif puisque qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Eren explosa de rire, trop heureux que la tension redescende enfin.

Après cet éclat, ils bavardèrent un petit peu près de la devanture vitrée du restaurant. Eren se décida enfin à jeter un œil à son téléphone. Christa lui racontait une anecdote sur ses dernières vacances, ne tarissant pas d'éloges son merveilleux petit chien, qui faisait les quatre-cent coups dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Il perdit le fil de son récit, les yeux braqués sur son appareil, mortifié par la peur. Il avait au moins dix appels manqués de la part d'Hanji, et une bonne trentaine de la part de Levi. Il se risqua à aller regarder ses SMS et distingua seulement des messages de la part de son petit-ami.

 _Reçu à 19h12 :_

 **Levi :** Dis, tu rentres bientôt ?

 _Reçu à 20h01 :_

 **Levi :** T'es où ?

 _Reçu à 20h44 :_

 **Levi :** Eren, réponds à tes appels.

 _Reçu à 21h06 :_

 **Levi :** Bordel, Eren, réponds !

 _Reçu à 21h12 :_

 **Levi :** Je ne plaisante pas, si tu ne me rappelle pas d'ici quinze minutes, je vais te chercher, où que tu sois.

 _Reçu à 21h13_ :

 **Levi** : Écoute, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es en colère, mais au moins rappelle-moi, qu'on en discute.

 _Reçu à 21h32_ :

 **Levi :** Je pars.

\- « Eren ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il avait le teint cireux. Son cœur pulsait au travers de sa carotide, comme s'il réclamait le besoin de d'échapper de son enveloppe de chair. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question de Christa et composa de toute urgence le numéro de son protecteur. La tête lui tournait, d'une minute à l'autre il sentait qu'il pourrait s'évanouir. Il n'avait fallu que retentisse une seule sonnerie avant que Levi ne décroche :

\- « Eren ! hurla l'interlocuteur. Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?!

\- Du calme… du calme… je vais parfaitement bien, je suis devant le restaurant dont je t'avais parlé. Tu sais, le _Go_ …

\- Bouges pas, le coupa t'il. »

Levi lui raccrocha au nez brusquement. Eren avala sa salive avec grande difficulté, il aurait dû le prévenir. La chose était qu'il avait redouté le fait qu'il lui refuse l'accès à son travail qu'il avait préféré se taire quant à ses activités nocturnes. Et Eren voulait ce job. Christa tentait de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait tarauder son ami, d'une main avenante qu'elle posa sur son épaule, elle chuchota de peur de le sortir trop brusquement de ses pensées :

\- « Eren, il y a un problème ?

\- Je suis dans une de ces merdes… »

Elle baissa la tête, assez perspicace pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Un bruit de moteur retentit dans la rue déserte qui leur faisait face. Eren reconnut tout de suite la moto de Levi. Sa silhouette se mouvait avec une rapidité déconcertante et avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le brigadier déplia la béquille et retira son casque. Son teint était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, et ses pommettes d'habitudes plutôt saillantes s'affaissaient pour venir s'échouer sur ses joues. Il était furieux.

\- « Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû te prévenir… »

Levi lui assigna une claque sur le sommet du crâne d'une violence non-maitrisée. Le coup était parti tout seul. Eren se frotta l'arrière du crâne, mais ne broncha pas, il l'avait bien mérité.

\- « Petit con. Grimpe, que je te ramène à l'appart. »

Il acquiesça distraitement et monta sur la moto. Il se rendit compte que Levi n'était pas venu avec lui, resté raide comme un piquet à toiser Christa, la transperçant littéralement du regard. La petite blonde perdit ses moyens et se contenta de bredouiller :

\- « Je d… je devrais rentrer chez moi, il est tard. À la prochaine Eren, a-au, revoir, monsieur Ackerman. »

Elle s'échappa comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, et ne fut pas bien longue à rejoindre le coin de la rue, et disparaître dans la nuit. Levi fixa l'adolescent de son regard le plus noir, le dévisageant de toute sa longueur. Eren s'attendait à recevoir une deuxième tape et ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il sentit que la moto accueillait un deuxième occupant et lorsqu'il entrouvrit un œil, il découvrit Levi assit à l'envers de ce comment il devrait être, lui faisant face.

Tout doucement, le brigadier se rapprocha de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Le cœur d'Eren parti au galop, entrainé dans une course folle, le faisant tambouriner comme un fou contre sa poitrine. Levi murmura en collant son front contre celui d'Eren.

\- « Ne me fait plus jamais de frayeur pareille.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, j'ai juste oublier de te prévenir que finalement j'allais travailler.

\- T'es sûr d'avoir oublié ? grogna t'il.

\- … ok, il y a une probabilité pour que j'ai agis consciemment et que je ne t'ai rien dit de peur que tu ne m'y refuses l'accès.

\- Borné comme tu es... si tu m'avais prévenu, j'aurais au moins su où tu étais en me désobéissant. J'ai dû rassembler Erwin, Hanji et Erd pour te retrouver. Résultat, je me sens idiot de ne pas avoir songé une seule seconde que tu sois allé ici malgré les indices évidents de la journée... j'étais certain que tu étais parti dans un bar médiocre à te bourrer la gueule avec tes amis.

\- Hé ! À t'entendre on pourrait croire que je suis un alcoolique ! Je ne bois quasiment jamais… et la dernière fois n'était qu'une exception qui confirme la règle, rectifia t'il.

\- Une exception qui s'est avérée drôlement utile… »

Eren gloussa doucement tandis que Levi frôla l'arrête de son nez contre sa tempe. D'une voix grave et brûlante il chuchota, posant chacun de ses mots :

\- « Par contre, je ne déconne pas : la prochaine fois que tu décides de ne pas me répondre quand je t'appelle, ou t'envoie des messages, je t'enfonce ton téléphone dans la gorge et le met sous vibreur. Qui sait, peut-être que comme ça t'entendra la sonnerie ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu gâches les beaux moments par des phrases pareilles ?

\- Histoire que ça s'imprime dans ta petite tête. Imbécile, que tu es. »

Il lui envoya une pichenette sur le front et s'installa convenablement sur la moto. Eren était exténué, dénué de toute forme d'énergie. Il se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur, empoignant Levi de toutes ses forces, n'écoutant plus que les battements rassurants de son cœur contre ses oreilles et le ronronnement caverneux de la moto.

La semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante.

Entre les missions de surveillance, les nuits blanches à élaborer les plans de la future intervention, les recherches approfondies sur le clan H, Eren et l'Escadron n'avait pas eu le loisir de se reposer. Mikasa avait disparu avec Hannes dans une intervention d'investigation. Elle devait revenir ce soir, juste à temps pour faire partie des invités de la fête d'Armin. Eren était très anxieux à ce propos. Il redoutait de devoir se retrouver entouré de tous ces jeunes, il avait peur d'être un fardeau pour Armin. Il ne voulait pas lui coller aux basques, gâchant de ce fait la nuit de son ami.

Ses pensées étaient bien trop occupées à s'égarer dans les parties futures de la soirée. Eren n'écoutait absolument pas ce que disait Erwin. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle de conférence, une table au milieu de la salle encerclée par d'une multitude de chaises sur lesquelles se trouvaient les quelques figures importantes de l'Escadron. Ils discutaient à propos de la prochaine mission de terrain, qui risquait de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Chaque détail (même mineur) était capital, afin de tout savoir et de ne pas commettre la moindre erreur. Cependant l'esprit d'Eren était mystérieusement focalisé sur le devenir de sa journée, et lorsqu'Erwin s'adressa à lui, il ne l'entendit même pas.

\- « Eren ? »

Le major n'eut de réponse que le silence résonnant de l'adolescent, ce dernier paraissant obsédé par ses mains, à tel point qu'il les fixait avec une incompréhension, comme s'il cherchait à lire les lignes dans le creux de ses paumes. Dans un claquement de doigt, Oluo rappela :

\- « Hé, minus, le major te parle. »

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du concernée. Il devait être sacrément inquiet et plongé dans les limbes de sa pensée pour ne pas avoir remarqué les regards pesants qui le toisaient. Levi ne comprenait pas le mutisme soudain de son petit-ami et tonna :

\- « Oï. Eren. »

Finalement, suite au ton particulier qu'avait employé le caporal, Eren sortit enfin de son étrange transe et parut complétement désemparé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait, et que ça devait faire une bonne trentaine de secondes qu'il ne répondait pas vu les tronches qu'ils tiraient.

\- « Je… excusez-moi, j'étais un peu perdu…

\- Putain Erwin, siffla Hanji les paupières tombantes, je t'avais dis d'abréger tes explications, déjà que je peine à me maintenir éveillée, tu m'étonnes qu'Eren ait décroché.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Pas du tout ! s'affola t'il. C'est juste, que, je suis un peu préoccupé… Je ne me serai jamais permis, vos explications sont toujours très claires et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon manque de professionnalisme. Je vous en prie, continuez.

\- Pas besoin de faire le lèche-botte mon chou, Erwin peut s'avérer très compréhensif, tu sais. En tout cas, si tu ne portes pas tes couilles assez haut pour lui dire, je vais le faire : Erwin, je m'excuse mais t'es vraiment barbant.

\- ''Dit-elle'', marmonna Levi. »

Le chuchotis retentit aux oreilles de la scientifique et elle ne sentit tout à coup, plus du tout les effets soporatifs du discours interminable du major. Elle se retourna pour pouvoir s'insurger comme bon lui semblait face à celui qui avait prononcer ces deux petits mots.

\- « Je te demande pardon ?

\- Et c'est repartiiii… s'exaspéra Gunther, écrasant de ce fait son front contre le bois de la table.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, gronda t'il.

\- Moi ?! Barbante ? T'es sûre de bien connaître la signification de ce mot ?

\- Si j'en crois le dico, une personne est qualifiée de barbante quand elle est ennuyeuse, assommante. Alors, autant je suis d'accord pour dire qu'avec toi, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Mais sache, ma chère Hanji que tu es très certainement l'être-humain le plus assommant que je connaisse.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Levi… fit Moblit doucement.

\- Je suis d'avis également, souffla Oluo ayant calqué la position de Gunther et se retrouvant lui aussi face contre la table.

\- C'est une coalition contre moi ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! se désespéra t'elle, s'empoignant des mèches de cheveux. Eren, dis quelque chose ! »

Et tandis qu'Erwin était retombé sur sa chaise, ayant perdu tout espoir de finir son explication, tous les regards se braquèrent sur le jeune homme. Ne sachant quoi dire, il finit par rétorquer :

\- « Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt laisser le major terminer ses explications ?

\- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel Eren, ça fait trente minutes qu'il tourne en boucle comme un disque rayé. Réponds à ma question !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- T'as qu'à faire comme moi, lui chuchota Erd en lui donnant un discret coup de coude. Tu fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et tu attends que ça passe. En général, ils finissent par se lasser. »

Le problème était qu'Eren était bien plus touché par les taquineries et piques lancées par les autres. Et il n'était vraiment pas du genre à attendre l'accalmie. En général, il réglait tout sur le tas. Si une quelconque situation le mettait dans l'embarras, il prenait soin de faire en sorte que la source de sa gêne ne puisse plus l'embêter. Mais rester là, à ne rien pouvoir dire, laissant couler, comme si rien ne le touchait était clairement hors de sa portée. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait vraiment demander à Levi de lui apprendre comment cacher ses émotions, lui qui était un véritable gamin, incapable de mentir puisque sa face révélait la plupart du temps tout, avant qu'il n'ait pu inventer un mensonge.

Eren suivit cependant le conseil avisé d'Erd, et se mura dans un silence qu'aucun ne pourrait briser en apparence. La bouche d'Hanji se tordit dans une grimace de tristesse.

\- « Eren ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule contre ces idiots, si ?

\- Il faut te faire une raison, lâcha Levi, visiblement fier de lui puisqu'il esquissait un maigre sourire relevant les commissures de ses lèvres. Le fait qu'Eren ne réponde pas est la plus cinglante des répliques qu'il aurait pu te donner. Le fait est là : t'es clairement barbante. Je dirais même plus, t'es épuisante. »

Hanji chercha un regard sur lequel se reposer mais chacun des visages acquiesçait aux dires de Levi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas tort. Passer une journée à côté de cette pile électrique était équivalent à se retrouver à la charge d'un môme de cinq boosté au sucre.

La peau du menton d'Hanji se plissa, formant de petites bosses irrégulières sous sa lèvre inférieure, comme si allait pleurer. Une petite goutte fit son apparition, perlant mystérieusement de ses glandes lacrymales, et menaça de rouler sur sa joue. Eren ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Cette soudaine action le poussa à sortir de son silence :

\- « Oh non ! Hanji ! Ne pleure pas, c'était une blague : évidemment que tu n'es pas barbante, tu es une scientifique brillante qui ne recule devant aucun obstacle pour avancer et je t'admire beaucoup ! »

Les larmes de crocodiles furent tout à coup absorbées, et folle de joie, la concernée sauta sur sa chaise, se surélevant tout à fait par rapport aux autres.

\- « AH ! Je vous l'avais dire, bande de nazes ! Je suis brillante et sûrement pas barbante ! Si c'est Eren qui le dit, ça vaut toute la vérité du monde.

\- Il fallait te taire Eren ! mugit Oluo. On y était presque !

\- Tu parles d'une manipulatrice : lui forcer à dire ce que tu veux entendre avec le chantage des larmes, c'est vraiment petit de ta part Hanji, fit le caporal, drapé dans sa fierté.

\- Moooh, n'importe quoi. Je ne l'ai pas forcé, je l'ai juste un peu poussé, nuance ! »

Eren ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il venait de se faire berner par une pro. Il ne la savait pas capable de feindre la crise de larme comme la crise de rire : une véritable actrice née. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle faisait auprès de l'Escadron avec des talents de comédienne pareils. L'adolescent avait quand même eu l'impression d'avoir été prit pour un imbécile et exprima son mécontentement en croisant brusquement les bras sur son torse. Erd ricana :

\- « Je t'avais prévenu : avec eux, mieux vaut rester silencieux. Sinon tes paroles te reviendront à la gueule comme un putain de boomerang. Regarde, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, et il n'y pas un seul mot que je ne prononce qui ne soit pas nécessaire.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais à la soirée du nouvel an, Erd, sifflota Petra, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse.

\- Que… Petra t'abuse, on a dit que cette nuit restait dans le cercle privé, et qu'on n'en parlerait plus jamais…

\- OH C'EST VRAI ! hurla Hanji au bord de l'apoplexie. Je me rappelle…

\- Non, tu ne te rappelle de rien ! Putain les gars !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fameuse soirée ? répliqua Eren, amusé de voir qu'Erd, qui se voulait toujours très moralisateur, se retrouve en position de faiblesse, en proie à ses propres mots.

\- Oh, fallait y être. C'était mémorable, éclata de rire Moblit.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Erd aussi torché, compléta Gunther.

\- Les mecs, sérieux ! Pas devant le petit ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi face à lui, maintenant !

\- Mais justement, fit Levi, un demi-sourire sur la face, il va voir ton vrai visage. Toi qui fait toujours le père de l'Escadron, à sucer Erwin comme ça ne devrait pas être permis, il faudrait que le gamin sache qu'en vrai t'es loin d'être comme ça…

\- J'avais bu, on n'est pas soi-même quand on boit, se justifia Erd.

\- Mon cher, tu apprendras à tes dépends que c'est précisément quand on est bourré, que l'on révèle notre vraie nature. »

Touché.

Coulé.

Eren reçu les mots prononcés en plein coeur. Levi jeta un coup d'œil savamment glissé vers celui-ci, et ce dernier s'empourpra d'un carmin très prononcé, oubliant soudainement comment respirer. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour combattre avec peine la délicieuse sensation qui lui emplissait le thorax. Et alors que la situation semblait tourner à l'avantage d'Erd, puisque la discussion partait vers un autre sujet Erwin, qui jusqu'alors été resté silencieux par soucis de crédibilité (il était le major tout de même, il avait beau être en compagnie de ses amis, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de revêtir son habit de personnage lambda alors qu'à la base ils étaient en réunion) ramena le sujet sur le tapis. Malgré cela, il changea de position et rien qu'à son aura qui avait totalement changée de tonalité, l'atmosphère des environs se modifia, laissant le temps aux autres de comprendre qu'Erwin allait tout lâcher. Il attira l'attention d'Eren en un claquement de doigt et fit :

\- « Il avait tellement bu qu'il s'est mis à tous nous embrasser en nous répétant qu'il nous aimait beaucoup trop pour que son cœur ne puisse le supporter. Victime des cocktails d'Hanji, il s'était risqué à tenter le coup et à offrir un baiser à Levi. Tu vois la cicatrice qu'il porte près de son arcade sourcilière ? C'est le souvenir qu'il lui a laissé : plutôt agréable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Erd avait enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, rouge comme une pivoine. Eren éclata de rire et observa la réaction de Levi. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et gronda, visiblement encore pleinement satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait :

\- « En même temps quelle idée…

\- C'est vrai qu'embrasser Levi alors qu'on est ivre est vraiment la chose plus stupide qu… »

L'écho de sa propre voix résonna dans son organisme, et il se détesta dès l'instant où ces mots avaient franchi sans son accord la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis… un temps indéterminé : Levi se mit à rire. D'un éclat franc et sincère qui lui retourna les tripes. Une mélodie douce et grave, ne manquant pas de faire d'autant plus vibrer l'assistance, complétement choquée par un tel spectacle. C'est dire, qu'ils ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un jour leur caporal et ami partir en fou rire. Eren n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, vissé sur sa chaise et désireux de voir Levi garder son hilarité. Il se cacha la bouche dans sa main, ayant parfaitement compris que la stupéfaction générale n'était due qu'à son rire précédent. Il garda cependant un rictus aux coins des lèvres, ses pommettes remontant délicatement.

L'adolescent se sentit fondre. Le simple fait d'avoir pu voir cette scène de vie, qui d'apparence pouvait sembler banale, l'emplissait d'une joie indicible, un bonheur indomptable qui ne cherchait qu'à croitre et prendre toute la place dans son cœur.

Il voulait d'autres moments comme celui-ci. D'autres facettes à découvrir. D'autres instants où il sentirait son organe vital se gonfler de bonheur de part les petites choses que lui offrait la vie. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas à dire, mais malgré tout ce que sa chienne d'existence avait pu lui faire braver, toutes ces épreuves qu'il avait essuyées non sans en ressentir les conséquences, même longtemps après, il restait radieux. Grâce à Levi, surtout. En fait, seulement grâce à Levi : sans lui il ne serait qu'un cadavre en putréfaction.

Seulement, avec la maigre expérience qu'il possédait, il avait compris que lorsque la vie lui offrait une fleur ce n'était que pour mieux la lui reprendre par la suite. Pour étouffer ce petit espoir, cette lueur qui l'avait maintenu vivant.

Mais l'amour qui l'aveuglait à cet instant se gardait bien de lui faire monter cette information jusqu'au cerveau. Et lorsque l'on est aussi haut, lorsque l'on a oublié ce que c'est que de souffrir, la chute n'est que plus rude.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaa !**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez compris toutes les petites subtilités que j'ai glissé dans le récit, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre prochain :)**

 **Je n'avais absolument rien à dire en intro, alors au lieu de vous polluer avec des informations inutiles qui n'auraient fait que ralentir la venue du chapitre, je me suis ravisée. Autant ne rien mettre, plutôt que d'écrire n'importe quoi :')**

 **Bon, on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet (même si on y était déjà depuis un petit moment), là ça va vraiment commencer à partir en steaks... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, parce que je ne compte pas être tendre avec nos deux petits.**

 **C'est avec une tristesse non-dissimulée que je vous annonce que mes chapitres d'avances se sont épuisés. J'écrirai donc au jour pour le jour. Donc si j'ai un peu de retard sur les publications, c'est parce que, premièrement j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attends (j'ai préféré peaufiner cette partie plutôt que de travailler...) et qu'en plus je voudrais du contenu de qualité. Est-ce que la longueur vous va ? Si c'est trop ou pas assez long, je peux essayer de tenir en compte vos avis dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Ca sera avec joie que je les intégrerai au récit !**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous (si garçon il y a !) une très belle soirée, et vous donne rendez-vous prochainement pour la chapitre 10 !**


	10. Dispute

**Il est actuellement 03:23, et j'ai passé toute ma sainte soirée à vous écrire ce chapitre : je suis éreintée (mine de rien c'est vachement de boulot, entre l'écriture, la relecture, la correction, tout ça, tout ça...). J'ai eu vraiment la masse de travail ces derniers temps et avec ma soeur qui avait réquisitionné mon ordinateur, je n'ai rien pu taper depuis la dernière partie.**

 **Je tenais vraiment à vous faire un truc propre, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur. Etant donné que je n'ai eu aucun retour sur mon chapitre précédent je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour m'améliorer, ni même quoi penser sur ce que j'avais écris, mais bon, on verra si l'histoire vous plait toujours.**

 **Comme d'hab, blabla, vous pouvez laissez votre avis, je vous rabâche tout le temps la même chose. Vos reviews, fav et follow me font toujours extrêmement plaisir, parce que je vous avoue que c'est vraiment super perturbant de voir tous ces lecteurs silencieux suivre l'aventure mais ne pas savoir si mon travail leur plait réellement. M'enfin, si vous êtes là, c'est que ça vous convient normalement !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

On entendait encore les éclats doucereux qui retentissaient contre les maigres parois de la salle de réunion lorsqu'Eren rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Le brainstorming avait été un fiasco, les plans pour la future mission n'avaient pas avancés d'un pouce, et Erwin s'en inquiétait fortement. La ville était dans un état critique, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Les membres de l'Escadron ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre leur temps en palabres, et c'est pourtant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Fébrile, il attrapa la hanse de son sac, s'effritant un peu à la friction de sa paume contre celle du vieux cuir recouvrant la bande de tissu. Il retint avec difficulté un tiraillement dans sa gorge, tira sur son col du mieux qu'il le pu pour pouvoir respirer davantage, comme si ça allait vraiment changer quelque chose. Levi débarqua près de la petite pièce et s'adossa contre le mur voisinant, laissant tout juste apercevoir la moitié de son visage.

\- « Te voilà bien pressé. Tu retournes encore travailler ce soir ?

\- Non, rétorqua t'il, j'ai une fête, tu te souviens ?

\- Je ne crois pas avoir souvenir d'une telle chose, fronça le plus âgé, se sentant étrangement concerné.

\- Et bien… maintenant, tu le sais. »

Visiblement peu à l'aise et angoissé par la tournure que cette conversation semblait prendre, Eren s'approcha de l'ouverture donnant sur le couloir avant que Levi ne fasse obstacle. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de ce geste et demanda silencieusement qu'il ne se dégage de son chemin. Après quelques secondes à patienter, scrutant la mine renfrognée qui prenait de plus en plus place sur le visage de Levi, Eren questionna :

\- « Il y a un problème ?

\- Pas de bêtises, ce soir… ?

\- Bah… non ? Pourquoi est-ce que – ce n'est qu'une petite soirée entre amis, tu sais.

\- Eren, ne joue pas au plus con avec moi. Je connais très bien ce genre de ''petite soirée'', j'en ai déjà fait dans le passé, et je les expérimente toujours de temps à autre quand l'autre timbrée veut se bourrer la gueule. Et pour tout te dire, les gens comme toi n'ont rien à faire là-bas.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois le prendre. Gamin : tu n'as jamais fait de fêtes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toujours piqué au vif par l'insulte sous-jacente que lui avait adressé Levi, il répliqua, acide :

\- « J'ai l'air d'avoir eu une adolescence classique ? Les lavages de cerveau, la bataille continue pour survivre, seul avec mes responsabilités : tu penses que j'ai vraiment eu le temps de faire la fête ?

\- Voilà, c'est là où je voulais en venir. T'es naïf, et tout candide que tu es, tu vas te faire bouffer tout cru par des ados débordant d'hormones. Surtout que, à ce que j'ai compris, ils viennent d'avoir leurs diplômes, alors ils vont très certainement se mettre une race à ne plus se souvenir leur propre prénom.

\- Levi, laisse-moi passer je vais être en retard. »

Il semblait vraiment peser le pour et le contre. Est-ce qu'il laisserait ce gamin s'aventurer dans des terres inconnues avec des jeunes qu'il ne connaissait même pas (sauf quelques rares exceptions) ou est-ce qu'il allait le forcer à rester à ses côtés ce soir ? Il fronça les sourcils davantage, le bras barrant toujours le passage menant à la sortie. Eren s'impatienta :

\- « Enfin, Levi, tu ne vas pas me maintenir prisonnier ?

\- Gamin, je peux et j'ai tout intérêt à te détenir captif. Si ça veut dire t'empêcher de faire des conneries, alors je le ferai.

\- Tu deviens vraiment ridicule.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ça, tonna t'il catégorique.

\- Putain mais Levi, laisse-moi passer ! »

Il le poussa de toutes les forces qu'il possédait, sacrément bougon par le refus du caporal. Il secouait son bras, jurant dans sa barbe, les joues rougies par l'effort que ça lui demandait. Et malgré tous ces coups lancés pour qu'il puisse enfin parvenir à traverser le véritable mur qu'était devenu Levi, le plus vieux ne vacilla pas c'est à peine s'il semblait vraiment affligé par les dires et les tapes que lui infligeait Eren.

Celui-ci finit par rendre les armes, profondément agacé par le caractère ratiocineur de son petit-ami. S'en même en avoir pleinement conscience, il grogna un juron dans une langue que Levi ne comprenait pas. Le brigadier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fier d'être parvenu à l'empêcher d'aller finalement pas à cette sauterie, c'est vrai qu'Eren lui en voudrait très certainement, mais il n'en avait que faire, tant que son petit ami était sous contrôle.

\- « Franchement, t'abuses. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais dit que j'allais me taper des mecs dans une boite miteuse !

\- Très franchement, je doute que tu sois allé de toi-même dans ce genre d'endroits…

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème : à chaque fois que j'essaie de te faire comprendre quelque chose, tu prends tes grands airs supérieurs et autoritaires en me cassant toi et ton visage toujours inexpressif. Je ne sais jamais si ce que tu me dis est véridique ou si tu me prends pour un imbécile ! Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir jouer aux détectives pour connaître le fond de ta pensée.

\- Tu n'as pas à savoir ce à quoi je pense. Je t'ai exposé clairement les faits, je ne veux pas que tu ailles là-bas. Ta première fête, tu la feras avec moi, je veux pouvoir te surveiller.

\- Sauf ton respect, Levi, j'ai une vie à côté de toi, tu ne peux pas toujours être collé à mes basques à m'épier comme un foutu gardien.

\- Sauf ton putain de respect Eren, il me semble que c'est un peu mon job de te surveiller, d'accord ? Alors ouvre un peu moins ta gueule et un peu plus tes oreilles. Et puis arrête d'être insolent, combien de fois faudra t'il que je te rappelle que tu n'es pas autorisé à me parler comme ça ?

\- Une fois de plus, très certainement. Tu penses vraiment que notre conversation actuelle est de l'ordre du travail ? T'en as rien à cirer de ça, tu prends ton boulot comme prétexte pour pouvoir me garder sous contrôle.

\- Eren. Rentrons avant que je ne change d'avis, mugit-il doucement, faisant taire sa colère naissante.

\- Non ! »

Il se dégagea son poignet de l'emprise de Levi en criant de sa voix un peu cassée. Il s'effondra contre le sol laissant une moue dégoûtée sur son visage et se tenant avec fermeté l'endroit où Levi avait usé de sa force. Le plus vieux leva les mains au dessus de sa tête, les paumes tournées vers son interlocuteur comme s'il se rendait :

\- « Bien ! Bien ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. T'as qu'à aller te faire tringler par toute cette bande de petits cons puisque t'as l'air d'être comme eux !

\- Parfaitement ! mugit Eren en se relevant.

\- Et ne prends pas la peine de revenir en pleine nuit complétement torché à me sortir une sérénade à la porte pour que je vienne t'ouvrir, parce que je te préviens que je te laisserai dormir sur le paillasson, comme le foutu clébard que tu es.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je comptais pas revenir de si tôt de toute façon franchement Levi, tu passes tes journées à me traiter de gamin mais au fond, c'est toi le véritable gosse, lâcha t'il, la voix pleine de rancune, une main savamment placée sur la poignée de la porte toujours ouverte.

\- C'est moi le gosse ? Attends, tu déconnes j'espère ? Pour une véritable midinette qui panique à chaque contact physique, je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment en situation de parler.

\- Donc on joue à ça ? On est ensemble depuis une semaine seulement et tu t'imagines que je vais me jeter dans tes draps ? Je suis quoi, une pute ?

\- Vu comment t'as l'air de tenir à aller à ta soirée, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu en sois une, claqua t'il.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment un abruti. T'as qu'à aller te taper ta voisine tiens, puisque t'as l'air de savoir faire que ça. »

Sur ces mots il se déroba et enfonça la porte de service, étrangement calme, à l'identique d'un homme démuni de toute forces, préférant garder sa hargne bien cachée, mais retardant de ce fait l'explosion imminente. Ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne relâche tout. Une étincelle s'était éteinte après avoir dit ces mots, il semblait les penser plus que nécessaire. Ça n'était pas une simple provocation : au fond de lui, Eren pensait dur comme fer que Levi ne s'était mis avec lui que pour son physique et ce qu'il allait en faire.

Bon… à vrai dire, ça n'était pas totalement faux.

Comment pouvait-il parler d'amour véritable après si peu de temps passé ensemble ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, Levi ne parlait jamais d'amour. Ou s'il en parlait c'était une hyperbole employée pour généraliser une émotion sur laquelle il ne trouvait pas de mot déjà existant pour la qualifier. Levi ne croyait pas en l'Amour. C'était fondamental. Pour lui, la vie ne s'amusait qu'à lui lancer des pierres, plus ou moins grosses, plus ou moins violemment, mais finalement cela revenait au même : il finirait par souffrir. S'il s'était engagé dans une relation, avec Eren d'autant plus, (ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était mit avec n'importe qui) ça avait été sur un véritable coup de tête. Il ne supportait pas cette sensation brûlante qui fourmillait en ses entrailles lorsqu'il le voyait. Il ne pouvait plus, alors il avait laissé son instinct fonctionner comme il l'avait toujours fait : tout seul et sans réfléchir assez aux conséquences.

Cependant la rechute fut particulièrement douloureuse. Si Levi n'était pas amoureux de ce gamin, il était certain qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il y avait un problème, une ombre au tableau, une inconnue à cette équation. Levi n'avait pas mesuré la gravité de la situation. S'il avait un passé tumultueux dont il n'osait même pas parler, et ce, même à ses proches, il était certain que celui d'Eren battait tous les records.

Lorsque l'on se met avec quelqu'un, on l'accepte pour son passé, on l'apprécie pour son présent et on veut devenir son avenir. « Une maxime de parfait abruti » fulminait Levi en faisant voler des dizaines de papiers qui avaient pourtant était classés et rangés peu auparavant.

Et il était vrai que Levi n'avait pas, mais alors absolument pas, pensé à tout ce que cela engendrerait que de sortir avec un jeune adulte de sept ans son cadet : lui et sa mémoire défaillante, ses sautes d'humeurs, son caractère de merde (ok, sur ce point là, Levi ne pouvait pas se plaindre compte tenu du sien), et surtout son histoire, dont Eren lui-même ne connaissait pas l'entière teneur. Il n'avait écouté que ce que son instinct lui avait dicté, et jusque là tout avait toujours bien fonctionner pour lui lorsqu'il le faisait.

Mais si son esprit l'avait poussé à franchir le pas, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien. Levi ne savait que trop ce qu'était ce prétendu amour. Et jamais il n'avait eu un tel bouleversement qui sévissait en son sein. Il s'était contenté de sauter sur l'occasion avant qu'elle ne lui échappe (même s'il avait tenté de repousser ce qu'il ressentait au fond).

Alors c'était fini ?

Déjà ?

Il avait fait tous ces efforts, il avait fait tomber son masque, il avait renoncé à ce à quoi il croyait avec ferveur depuis tout ce temps : pour rien ?

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça.

C'était impossible.

Levi se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé molletonné du bureau, faisant voler un peu de poussière. Les pensées du brun étaient tellement concentrées sur les problèmes qu'il avait à gérer qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce détail qui, s'il avait été dans son état normal, l'aurait répugné au plus haut point. La fine pellicule de saleté vint se redéposer avec nonchalance contre la paroi feutrée du sofa, recouvrant Levi avec elle, comme s'il faisait partie du décor.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple discussion l'avait-il autant atteint ? Il se prit la tête dans les mains, vidé du peu d'énergie qui lui restait après cette journée. Une plainte se gardait de sortir de son habitacle, bien terrée au fond de son gosier, l'empêcher de respirer correctement, hachurant la moindre de ses inspirations.

Mike qui faisait le tour des bureaux pour vérifier que tout le monde était bien sorti, se retrouva les bras ballants et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire lorsqu'il découvrit son supérieur dans une situation où il semblait, étrangement faible, lui qui paraissait inébranlable.

\- « Caporal ? demanda t'il timidement. »

Levi ne prit même pas la peine de relever le bout de son nez et loua le Ciel pour que cet abruti le laisse tranquille. Heureusement pour lui, depuis tout ce temps, il s'était forgé une attitude de parfait con, avec un peu de chance, il avait assez de présence pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien mais qu'il na fallait qu'on vienne l'emmerder comme Mike était justement entrain de le faire.

\- « Fous le camp. »

Merde. Sa voix n'avait pas sonné exactement comme il l'aurait voulu. Même le plus retardé de l'Escadron qui le connaissait un temps soit peu aurait comprit que quelque chose clochait. Ça mettait Levi dans une colère encore plus noire que la précédente, terrassant complétement la tristesse qu'il refusait d'accepter dans le panel de ses émotions possibles, mais qui pourtant réclamait son droit de sortir.

\- « Tout va bien ? s'enquit l'officier, visiblement troublé.

\- Mike, c'est un ordre : barres-toi de ce foutu bureau avant que je ne t'aide à le faire à coups de pieds au cul ! »

Le principal concerné fila comme l'air, et referma la porte sur lui.

Levi recula contre le bureau, restant ainsi, le derrière vissé sur la table (un des uniques meubles ornant la pièce d'ailleurs) pendant une durée indéterminée.

Ce laps de temps passa sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et c'est à peine s'il osa jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale situé dans son dos, dont le cliquetis agaçant ne faisait qu'accroitre son irritation. Il s'y risqua cependant et découvrit que cela faisait une trentaine de minutes à la louche qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Et alors que l'étage était aussi calme qu'un jour de neige, il entendit des pas pressés résonner dans le couloir. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, le caporal reconnut le rythme de marche de son ami et major Erwin. Incapable de lui faire face comme il avait rarement était délaissé par son masque d'indifférence, il pria une divinité qu'il savait inexistante de faire en sorte que son blond de supérieur revenait dans l'office pour récupérer quelque chose qu'il avait oublié en partant. Ses craintes fondées furent vérifiées lorsqu'il déboula en trombe dans la pièce où Levi résidait depuis un peu moins de trois quart d'heure. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille, la respiration difficile (il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il avait dû courir).

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Mike m'a prévenu par téléphone que tu avais un problème. Ton cellulaire éteint, je suis allé chez toi mais ne m'a répondu que ta concierge qui m'a affirmé que tu n'étais pas revenu depuis ce matin que tu avais quitté l'immeuble. Je n'y croyais pas, mais je suis quand même venu vérifié si tu n'étais toujours pas ici. D'habitude tu es le premier à te plaindre d'être tout le temps coincé entre les quatre murs de cet endroit. Levi… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ça te regarde ? cracha t'il avec animosité

\- Si ça me regarde ? Évidemment, je peux me sentir concerné, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Levi, tu sais, un jour tu vas vraiment finir par être tout seul. Si tu repousses toutes les aides, toutes les mains que nous te tendons pour te sortir des mauvaises passes, tu termineras esseulé.

\- Parfait, tu peux disposer, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur ma manière de faire les choses.

\- Ton agressivité encore plus intense me poussa à croire que tu as des soucis. Pourquoi tu es malheureux ? Tu as la chance d'avoir un job plutôt stable, des amis, et à ce que j'ai pu voir, un petit-ami qui t'aime autant que tu le mérites, alors où est le problème ? Tu ne peux pas te morfondre éternellement sur ton passé Levi, il est grand temps de passer à autre chose…

\- Ok, là stop, tu t'arrêtes. La chance, Erwin ? Sérieusement ? Mais tu vis dans quel monde ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis né sous une bonne étoile, avec les astres qui penchent en ma faveur, m'annonçant un futur radieux entre les lignes de mes mains ! Putain mais ouvre les yeux ! Ou alors sont-ils peut-être un peu trop obstrués par tes sourcils ? il rit jaune. Sans déconner : un job stable ? Hanji t'as fait fumé ou quoi ? Je suis un foutu tueur obligé de saigner comme des porcs des abrutis tatoués qui suivent les idéaux moisis qu'on leur a dicté. En ce qui concerne mes amis, les seuls qui se considèrent comme tel m'ont fait plus chier qu'autre chose ces derniers temps : entre l'autre tarée et toi qui agissez comme la justice descendue de son socle et qui m'épiez sans arrêt pour déceler si je suis oui ou merde avec Eren et les autres qui se plient à votre volonté divine je ne vois pas beaucoup ''d'amis'' pour m'accorder un quelconque soutien moral. »

Il reprit son souffle, ainsi que son regard impassible.

\- « Et pour les années qui sont derrière moi, et les gens que j'y ai laissé, ce sont des choses dont tu néglige la quasi-totalité. Et tu n'as aucunement l'autorisation d'en parler, surtout lorsque tu es aussi ignorant. »

Décidant de passer outre les multiples piques lancées par Levi, les épais sourcils d'Erwin retombèrent sur ses paupières dans une moue.

\- « C'était donc à cause de _lui_. Pourtant toute à l'heure, ça avait l'air d'aller, non ?

\- Laisse-tomber mec, tu n'en sais rien.

\- Levi, tu auras beau jouer le mystérieux tout ce temps, on sait beaucoup de choses sur toi. Plus que tu ne le crois.

\- ''On'' ?

\- Parfaitement ''on'' ! fit une voix féminine particulièrement reconnaissable. »

« Manquait plus qu'elle, tiens » songea t'il si fort que ça pouvait se lire entre ses traits fatigués. Hanji débarqua comme un boulet de canon dans la pièce exigüe et empoigna Levi l'emmenant à l'extérieur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu branles la binoclarde ? T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder ?

\- Tu te tais et tu me suis. »

* * *

Serré.

Son cœur était serré comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Emprisonné dans l'étau douloureux qu'était sa cage thoracique bien trop mince pour contenir les pulsations désagréables qui cognaient contre la paroi osseuse. Ses larmes ne demandaient qu'à sortir de leurs canaux lacrymaux mais ne parvenait à franchir la barrière et toute l'attention qu'Eren portait au monde extérieur était celle qui lui mandait de sortir le plus rapidement de ce bâtiment de malheur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à celui-là ? De quel droit s'était-il permis de lui dire toutes ces choses ?

Pour Eren c'était inacceptable que quelqu'un, peu importe si cet impudent se révélait être Levi, se comporte de la sorte avec lui. On lui devait le respect, autant qu'à une autre personne, mais particulièrement vis-à-vis du fait que si on s'attaquait à lui, c'est qu'on en connaissait les conséquences. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Eren n'avait pas ressentit une violence telle lui retourner les tripes, c'était viscéral, il fallait qu'il tape dans une surface dure de préférence, qui pouvait voler en éclat pour que la brutalité du coup se répercute en milliers de fragments.

Alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment plus coléreux que jamais, il parti en quête d'une vitre à briser, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- « Quoi, fut l'unique mot prononcé lorsqu'il décrocha sans avoir pris le temps de voir qui était l'auteur de cet appel.

\- Eren ? »

La douce voix de Mikasa se rependit comme une pommade dans l'organisme à vif d'Eren. Le timbre de voix qu'il employa pour sa réponse sonna de la même façon qu'une excuse (bien que ça n'en soit pas une à proprement parler) :

\- « Mikasa ? Est-ce que tu es rentrée de ta mission ?

\- Pas encore, je suis en chemin. Tu es chez Armin ?

\- La réunion a trainé en longueur, et j'ai eu un léger contretemps.

\- Un léger contretemps ?

\- …ouais, hésita t'il à répondre.

\- Quel genre ?

\- D'un genre particulièrement chiant, je te raconterai ce soir. Quel bus est-ce que je dois prendre pour me rendre chez Armin ?

\- Tu vas être bloqué dans la circulation, et tu vas prendre trois plombes pour arriver à destination. Tu n'as qu'à descendre à la bouche de métro la plus proche, arrête-toi au terminus de la ligne 6 et prends la navette jusqu'au…

\- C'est bon, je marcherai. De toute façon je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter un autre ticket. Je te retrouve là-bas à ton retour, tu me diras comment s'est passée ta mission ?

\- On verra, à plus tard Eren, fais bien attention à toi, ne te fais pas écraser entre-temps.

\- Ça va Mikasa, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore capable de regarder des deux côtés avant de traverser la route.

\- On ne sait jamais. Avec toi, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Sur ces mots, elle coupa court à la communication, laissant résonner dans les oreilles d'Eren la tonalité de fin de transmission. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement que la conversation avait finalement prit le large, et resta comme un benêt, le téléphone à l'oreille, les yeux dans le vide et avança machinalement vers le panneau dont le M du métro se distinguait du paysage océanique. Car derrière les pâtés de maison, un bout de mer sur lequel le soleil se couchait laissait trainer ses rayons contre la paroi lisse et miroitante. C'était un joli spectacle, et Eren se mordit les doigts de n'être toujours pas parvenu à voir une telle beauté en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Il serait le seul enclin à réellement apprécier autant que lui un soleil couchant (peut-être que Mikasa serait admirative, mais ça ne serait qu'une façade). Quant à Levi, et bien… premièrement il détesterait probablement le fait de devoir patienter pour voir une boule de gaz décliner à l'horizon (ouais, totalement son style) et deuxièmement Eren, n'avait nullement envie de penser à lui maintenant.

Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de dépasser l'interstice des bâtiments dans laquelle le tableau plus vrai que nature avait prit place, et bientôt ne fut visible que la fade réalité et ses immeubles en terre cuite. Le quartier près de la mer avait au moins ça pour lui. Il avait délaissé les classiques et terriblement déprimants édifices gris pour faire place à la chaleur des briques et des tôles orangées.

Semblables aux maisonnettes du sud du pays, les quelques maisons rouges, dont la couleur se ternissait au même rythme que la pollution croissait, ces dernières laissèrent cependant un bout de mer visible à Eren qui laissa son cerveau capter l'intégralité de ce qu'il voyait et ressentait.

C'était lorsqu'il était au plus mal qu'il percevait d'autant plus les choses qu'il jouissait des paysages et connectait ses quelques neurones encore intacts pour enregistrer ces souvenirs et constituer la mémoire qu'il voulait se forger pour plus tard.

Eren s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro, et une désagréable sensation moite le colla.

Il se posa alors la question, comment pouvait-il être une personne à part entière alors qu'il n'avait pas (vraiment) de passé ? La mémoire est un témoin de qui nous sommes et reflète au monde entier notre profondeur. Comment se faisait-il qu'il veuille se fondre dans la normalité alors qu'il était loin d'être de cet abord là ?

Il finit par penser qu'il ne valait mieux pas se torturer l'esprit avec de telles questions existentielles alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre la première soirée de sa vie. Eren vint à se questionner quant aux activités qu'ils feront durant cette soirée. Est-ce qu'ils allaient danser ? Boire ? Ou peut-être rien de tout cela ? Le train arriva envoya une bouffée d'air chaud dans le visage des passagers. Une petite fille aux yeux pétillants de malices s'amusa du vent qui sévissait dans cet espace clos. Eren la fixa, fasciné par l'innocence de ses traits et sans le vouloir, ses pensées vagabondèrent encore vers des interrogations qu'il aurait été préférable de ne pas relever.

S'il était qualifié de gamin, de candide, de morveux, de…

Il hoqueta de souffrance au simple rappel de ces surnoms. C'était terriblement lancinant, la douleur ne cessait de buter contre sa poitrine, cognant également dans sa jugulaire, ses tempes, et ses poings qu'il serrait du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Eren pénétra dans le wagon. Les qualificatifs de cette pièce mouvante auraient très probablement été : bruyant, bondé et crade comme le trou du cul d'un clochard, s'ils ne lui avaient pas autant évoqué les expressions Levi. Le pire dans tout ça, était que tout tendait vers cet homme. Et cela ne faisait qu'une petite semaine qu'ils étaient ensembles. Eren n'osa imaginer ce qui se serait passé dans son corps s'ils s'étaient disputés ainsi après une longue relation.

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre la vitre du métro, sur laquelle des milliers de passagers tous plus sales les uns des autres avaient dû poser la leur, mais sur le moment, ça lui était bien égal. Eren avait du temps à tuer, et il était hors de question qu'il ne soit seul avec ses pensées durant toute cette durée. Il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour pouvoir entretenir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de conversati…

\- « Excuse-moi, ça t'embêterai de décaler ton pied ? »

Eren souleva une paupière et découvrit un adolescent dont le visage lui était quelque peu familier. Il avait dû l'apercevoir pendant la présentation des locaux, mais c'était peu probable les jeunes qui s'engageaient, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Il retira son pied de la banquette devant lui et fit pleinement face au visage empreint d'arrogance qui lui était présenté.

\- « On se connaît, non ? interrogea l'homme, avant même qu'Eren n'ait eu le temps de le formuler.

\- Ouais, je me faisais justement la réflexion. »

La discussion semblait s'engager dans un terrain sinueux, ponctué de blancs et de moments de malaises. Eren avait cependant la nécessité de parler avec quelqu'un.

\- « Tu étais à la visite des locaux du Bataillon Ailé, c'est là qu'on a dû se croiser.

\- J'y suis ! clama t'il, prit d'une soudaine illumination. T'es Eren ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ?

\- T'as fait le tour des discussions chez les recrues. On était vert de jalousie de savoir qu'un gosse comme nous avais été admis dans les rangs d'Erwin sans trimer ne serait-ce qu'une seule année avec Keith.

\- On peut dire que j'ai eu du bol, sourit-il. »

Tandis que le regard du jeune homme s'était allumé d'une certaine lueur de compréhension, ravi d'avoir compris qui était ce mystérieux inconnu, une ombre s'ajouta, obstruant tout à fait l'éclat auparavant surplombant. Il marmonna :

\- « Du coup, c'est bien toi le fameux Eren…

\- Ouais, comme je viens de te le dire, suspecta t'il. Et, tu es ? »

Ignorant absolument la question que lui avait adressé le brun, il se concentra sur toute la rage qu'il avait emmagasinée. La simple évocation du nom aurait dû le faire tiquer à l'instant même où il avait été prononcé mais ça n'avait été que maintenant que tout s'éveillait.

\- « C'est donc toi le grand Eren, accapareur de pote, voleur de meuf, insupportable sujet de discussion auquel j'ai eu le droit tout le mois durant ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

Il laissa un silence planer (qui n'annonçait rien de bon si vous voulez mon avis) avant que l'amnésique ne fut frappé par la même foudre divine que son interlocuteur.

\- « Toi, tu dois être l'équidé, pas vrai ? C'est vrai qu'avec ta tronche j'aurais pu m'en douter mais…

\- Jean. Je m'appelle Jean. Tâche de t'en rappeler, bouffon.

\- Ouah. T'es vachement agressif pour quelqu'un que je connais à peine, et crois-moi je m'y connais dans ce domaine… »

Eren fit vite de balayer cette divagation propre à son intellect pour continuer sa phrase :

\- « Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette haine si soudaine ?

\- Ce n'est pas soudain, cracha Jean. Je médite sur le ressentiment que je porte à ton égard depuis des semaines que j'entends parler de toi.

\- Mais c'est que je suis une véritable célébrité parmi le petit peuple de futures recrues dis-moi, taquina Eren, s'amusant clairement de voir la corde sensible de son locuteur de plus en plus tendue.

\- Je dois dire que je m'attendais à ce que tu n'ais pas autant la gueule de l'emploi. Mais c'est définitif, ton visage colle parfaitement avec le statut de connard auquel je t'ai directement affilié…

\- Sympa. »

Jean scrutait chacune des infimes parties du visage d'Eren. Pendant cette inspection peu discrète, la victime de cette consultation oculaire laissa trainer son œil vers la carte indiquant les stations auxquelles s'arrêtait le métro. Les petits points lumineux s'éclairaient au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du train et il ne restait plus que deux cavités auxquelles les diodes ne brillaient pas encore. Le temps avait passé étrangement rapidement. C'est fou comme lorsque notre esprit est occupé, il ne se préoccupe pas des autres problèmes. Jean avait terminé de toiser et Eren et confirma ses dires précédant :

\- « Ouais, c'est exactement ça, t'as la tête de l'emploi.

\- Et donc, pour toi, c'est quoi la tête du ''parfait connard'' ?

\- Disons, qu'ils correspondent au genre de mecs au facies avantageux ravisant les nanas des autres, et que leurs faux-sourires et leurs yeux beaucoup trop révélateurs attisent la curiosité des autres, faisant croire au reste du peuple qu'ils sont le centre du monde. Le connard ne se préoccupe pas des petites gens et n'a que faire de savoir la quantité de liquide séminal répandu à la simple évocation de leur nom.

\- Putain, mec, c'est dégueu.

\- Tu m'as compris, finit Jean, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par le flot de paroles qu'il venait de débiter.

\- Et en plus simple ?

\- En gros t'es un beau mec qui le sait et qui en joue pour attirer l'attention.

\- Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? ricana Eren.

\- Tu prends ça comme tu veux. Tu m'excuseras mais c'est mon arrêt.

\- C'est le terminus, on est tous censés descendre, abruti. »

Ils se levèrent de leurs sièges respectifs sans s'adresser un regard tandis que la voix dans le haut parleur ordonnait à tous les passagers de descendre du wagon. Jean était plutôt pressé de quitter ce gars, pour lequel il n'avait absolument aucune sympathie. Il accéléra le pas, dépassant les tourniquets alors qu'Eren en était encore à l'escalator.

L'air frais vint fouetter le visage du châtain. C'était agréable de pouvoir respirer correctement après avoir été entassé avec tous les autres dans la rame. Le crépuscule ne daignait même pas pointer le bout de son nez.

Jean marcha une dizaine de minutes, ne prêtant attention qu'au paysage où les habitations se faisaient de plus en plus rares ne laissant place qu'aux larges champs qui bordaient la ville.

C'était une de ces belles soirées d'été en campagne, qui sentent bon l'herbe et le blé, et sur lesquelles le soleil ne se couche jamais. En effet, le métro s'était arrêté en bordure de la ville, c'est à peine si l'on percevait les larges buildings du centre-ville d'ici. Une nationale passait non-loin de là, et on entendait les dernières voitures rentrer du travail.

La plus douce des mélodies étant très certainement le frottement des épis les uns contre les autres de même que le chant des dernières cigales qui laisseraient bientôt place aux croassements des crapauds qui avaient élus domicile dans les lacs près de ces larges plaines. On pouvait voir quelques maisonnettes ici et là mais celle d'Armin était bien plus loin que Jean n'osait l'espérer. Il scrutait son téléphone, ce dernier lui servant de GPS et l'heure d'arrivée était pour dans une trentaine de minutes, il avait encore pas mal de marche à faire. Il fut bien étonné lorsqu'il découvrit que, non loin de lui, il pouvait percevoir des bruits pas, semblables aux siens, mais qui se voulaient plus lassés, plus lents.

Jean fit volte-face à découvrit Eren qui observait avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard le champ doré qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il s'offusqua :

\- « Est-ce que tu me suis ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai que ça à faire ? répliqua t'il du tac-au-tac. »

Les bouteilles, dont le contenu s'apparentait davantage à du sirop de menthe qu'à autre chose mais qui n'en était absolument pas, tintèrent dans le sachet plastique que tenait Jean du bout de ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours : ils étaient dans un chemin tortueux qui longeait une autoroute, entourés par de grandes tiges jaunes dont le bout duveteux et tressé flottait sur le faible zéphyr de cette fin de journée.

\- « Mec, on est en plein champ, alors à moins que t'ailles chasser les taupes je vois mal ce que tu fous ici. Remarque, t'es peut-être à la recherche de ta famille ? osa Jean, un sourire narquois remontant les commissures de ses lèvres. »

Ce type le connaissait depuis voilà trente minutes et il se mettait déjà à associer ses géniteurs et potentiels frères et sœurs inexistants à des taupes ? Quelle était la foutue ressemblance ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était myope, et un peu plus tôt, il lui avait fait remarquer que son visage n'était pas désagréable à regarder alors, quel intérêt ? Eren prit ça pour de la provocation pure et simple et rétorqua :

\- « Connecte trois neurones et dis-toi que je me dirige peut-être également à la fête d'Armin, tronche de cheval. Pour ce qui est de ma famille, c'est vrai que puisqu'elle est enterrée elle peut s'apparenter à des taupes mais c'est un peu osé comme insulte pour quelqu'un que tu connais depuis si peu de temps, non ? Est-ce que tu étais au courant et tu as médité sur cette vanne pendant ce long mois à penser à ma personne chaque soir avant de t'endormir comme tu sembles me le faire comprendre ou est-ce que c'était juste une gaffe ? »

Jean déglutit avec difficulté. C'est comme si Eren lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, il se sentait fortement déstabilisé.

\- « D… désolé mec, je – c'était une vanne et…

\- C'est bon, je m'en tape. Allez donne-moi ça, ordonna t'il en lui prenant le GPS des mains, on est déjà assez en retard comme ça. »

Se comporter comme un véritable enfoiré sans ressentiment était assez plaisant. Il devait bien cela à Levi. D'habitude, Eren aurait continué la provocation sans prendre en compte l'évocation indiscrète de ses parents, parce qu'en parler n'était pas chose aisée pour lui. Mais se disputer avec Levi avait éveillé la fibre bornée et égoïste d'Eren et pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ses sentiments écrasant il préférait se cacher derrière le masque qui seyait parfaitement au visage de son caporal.

Jean, encore prit de cours par les évènements décida de ne plus dire un mot du voyage, de peur de raconter encore une idiotie comme il savait les enchainer avec doigté.

Eren songeait.

Levi avait été si brusque dans ses propos, si cru. Il n'empêche que sa possessivité maladive avait faillit faire rester Eren de son propre chef. Ça avait réveillé les instincts primaires de l'adolescent, le plongeant dans un profond dilemme, le tiraillant entre ses amis et son caporal et accessoirement petit-ami. Mais dès lors qu'il avait évoqué le fait qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il n'avait jamais fait de soirée et que ce n'était après tout qu'un ''gamin'', Eren avait été piqué au vif, impossible à calmer.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de la pièce, qu'il échappe aux menottes que lui enfilait Levi en lui disant toutes ces phrases (comme quoi c'était dans son intérêt… etc), l'entrave qu'il plaçait sur sa liberté déjà restreinte était de trop.

Il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Eren se laissa tomber de toute sa hauteur sur le sol terreux avant que Jean ne crie :

\- « Gars ? Tu te sens mal ?

\- … nan. Juste une baisse de tension. Laisse-moi juste reprendre un peu mes esprits et on y retourne.

\- Poses-toi deux minutes si tu en as besoin ? »

Cela ressemblait plus à une recommandation qu'à une véritable question, ce qu'Eren réprima d'un geste de la main, le portable de Jean toujours dans celle-ci :

\- « Ça va je te dis ! »

Il se releva une dizaine de seconde après sa chute impromptue, et avança sans jeter une œillade à son nouvel ami. Leur relation naissante était assez, insolite, comme Eren n'en n'avait jamais eu avant. Jean n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre mais une animosité sous-jacente était toujours présente lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Pour Jean, c'était assez évident mais Eren ne s'était pas encore décider quoi trouver de fondamentalement agaçant en la personne qu'était Jean Kirstein. Il le découvrirait probablement un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

En tout cas, ce qui était positif dans toute cette affaire était que, la peur jadis maitre dans l'organisme d'Eren avait totalement laissé place à l'indifférence. Cet air que se donnait naturellement Levi et qu'Eren copiait pour s'empêcher de montrer ce qu'il ressentait présentement. C'était assez idiot, je le conçois parce qu'une telle attitude similaire aurait pu lui remémorer davantage son caporal, alors que le but principal était de l'oublier pour une soirée (et pourquoi pas plus, mais c'était de l'ordre du futur). Mais finalement cela fonctionnait. Eren se sentait mieux, en se donnant cette impression arrogante et hautaine. Jean n'y prêtait même plus attention d'ailleurs.

Le petit chemin dévoilait enfin son bout, et l'adolescent reconnut directement la maison d'Armin précédemment visitée, il y a une semaine environ. Il était soulagé de voir enfin le bout de la route, les Converses noires d'Eren étaient usées jusqu'à la semelle et il ressentait une douleur qui le lançait drôlement sur le gros orteil droit. Nul doute, la prochaine fois qu'il aurait un peu de temps, il irait s'acheter une nouvelle paire.

La maisonnette avait été décorée à l'occasion. De jolis ballons colorés, semblables à ceux d'une fête pour enfants, ornaient la devanture du bâtiment exilé. Armin, en fuyant Ektyos s'était séparé à tout jamais de ses parents, et avait rejoint son grand-père dont la jolie demeure était extirpée de la ville.

Son tuteur lui avait accordé la maison pour la nuit à condition « qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises » et était sorti rejoindre des connaissances sur la presque-île paradisiaque non très loin de Trost (une ville voisinant Shiganshina et sa campagne). En bref, ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls ce soir et, cela risquait d'être une soirée mémorable.

* * *

 **Je suis juste, trop contente d'avoir introduit Jean dans l'histoire, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie tout particulièrement et ça me fait plaisir d'enfin l'avoir sous le bras ! Vous verrez, son évolution sera assez intéressante, c'est un perso que je ne veux pas laisser de côté.**

 **J'ai longuement hésité à faire un autre ship à côté de notre classique Ereri/Riren, et je ne suis toujours pas décidée (enfin il y en aura un, mais sachez que je ne le porte pas du tout dans mon coeur et qu'il sera là seulement pour faire jaser Levi... vous verrez, vous verrez).**

 **Bref. Il est grand temps pour moi d'aller dormir, je crois que je vais tomber de fatigue sur mon clavier. Il faut quand même que je tienne sacrément à tenir un rythme de parution correct pour vous écrire un chapitre en une nuit (j'ai dû passé grosso modo quatre-cinq heures à l'écran, mes yeux vont fondre). Sachant que j'ai découvert il y a peu une fanfic juste, merveilleuse et que j'ai encore toute la suite à lire... j'ai tellement de choses à faire, c'est un calvaire d'avoir à choisir les priorités, haha :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et à la prochaine !**


	11. Fête

**Holà.**

 **Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard. J'avais dit que j'essayais de publier toutes les semaines mais force est de constater que je n'arrive pas à tenir mes promesses...**

 **J'ai eu du taff comme c'est pas possible d'en avoir. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais que très peu mon ordi, donc impossible pour moi d'écrire quand je le voulais puisqu'il disparaissait sans même que j'en donne mon consentement.**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir perdu toutes mes lectrices, parce que même si c'est vrai que j'ai tardé, je n'ai pas chômé non plus. Je tenais à vous faire un bon gros chapitre sa maman, (ce que j'ai fais puisqu'il est à ce jour le plus gros chapitre de STS, regroupant une vingtaine de pages Word et un peu moins de 9k de mots). J'espère qu'il vous ravira malgré le peu d'infos qu'on a dedans.**

 **Une histoire ça se construit pas à pas, et c'est vrai qu'on avance un peu lentement ici mais je ne veux pas brusquer les choses comme j'ai pu le faire au début.**

 **Ah ! Je voulais absolument remercier la gentille revieweuse Howdy Aamy qui prend le temps de me dire ce qui** **va et ne va pas dans chacun de mes chapitres : merci cocotte ! C'est grâce à elle que je vais peut-être mettre en place un jour où j'aurais le temps (peut-être ça arrivera hein) un OS qui racontera ce qu'il s'est passé durant le mois de cohabitation entre Eren et Levi (histoire que vous compreniez un peu mieux leur relation, comment leurs sentiments ont évolués, etc, etc...).**

 **D'ailleurs je suis entrain de modifier le chapitre 4 (je n'en était pas satisfaite) pour qu'il soit beaucoup plus agréable mais aussi d'autres (comme le 6). Je devrais régler cette affaire dans la semaine (puisque je suis enfin en vacances), donc si vous êtes curieuses, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil :)**

 **Promis j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à ce chapitre : bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hanji tenait fermement le poignet de Levi, suivie de près par Erwin. Le caporal ne cachait pas son agacement et demandait sans répit où pouvaient-ils l'emmener. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de s'opposer à ces deux excités alors il se laissait trainer.

Après cinq minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant un parc. La douce clarté de fin de journée avait fait fuir les enfants, et ne restait dans cet endroit que quelques couples qui venaient se prélasser main dans la main. Cette soudaine vision irrita Levi qui réclama le droit de savoir ce qu'il foutait là, encore une fois. Il se dégagea de la prise de son amie, qui était étrangement calme depuis leur sortie du bâtiment. Et quand Hanji se taisait, en général, cela ne présageait rien de bon…

\- « Vous êtes chiants à la fin ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Ah non hein, tu ne commences pas ! brailla Hanji, les bras croisés. Tu nous fatigues tous avec ton caractère insupportable. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me raconter pourquoi est-ce que tu as beuglé sur Mike comme s'il avait fait la pire des conneries et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous caches tes états d'âmes ! Et si tu ne te décides pas à le faire dans les trente secondes qui suivent, je te harcèle jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau et fais de ta vie un enfer.

\- Comme si t'étais capable d'avoir la moindre emprise sur moi, se moqua Levi d'un ton détaché en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il savait évidemment que ce qu'il avançait était faux. Hanji pouvait être une véritable sociopathe (si elle n'en était pas déjà une…) quand elle le voulait. Levi espérait juste que son ton indifférent touche Hanji de manière à ce qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Cette dernière se rapprocha du principal concerné, sans prendre en compte l'espace vital que l'aura de Levi semblait protéger plus que quoique ce soit, elle menaça d'un sourire glaçant :

\- « Et Dieu seul sait, que quand j'entreprends de faire quelque chose, je m'assure de le mener à bien. »

Levi se rappela comme il avait dû en baver pour éviter les incessantes sessions d'interrogatoires lorsqu'il lui cachait des choses. Et que finalement, cette binoclarde était toujours parvenue à avoir le dernier mot en lui tirant les vers du nez. Il se ravisa et soupira :

\- « Mike était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est lui qui a trinqué comme ça aurait pût être vous si vous aviez été dans les parages.

\- Et quelle était la raison de ce sermon à son égard ? demanda Erwin, un peu en retrait depuis lors. »

Levi avala sa salive. Il n'avait pas envie de parler d'Eren. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'Hanji l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. Elle savait. Et il savait qu'elle savait. Pourquoi perdre son temps en palabres (et accessoirement perdre un peu de sa dignité) en prononçant le nom de celui qui dirigeait actuellement son état ?

Et franchement, qui l'aurait cru ? Levi s'était damné à garder les pleins pouvoirs sur sa façon de penser et voilà qu'en si peu de temps et une dispute, il ne pouvait plus diriger le tout correctement.

« Putain de gamin »

Sans en demander plus, car elle savait qu'au fond, son ami ne lui raconterait pas tout sur l'instant, elle intima d'un geste de la main, à Levi et Erwin de s'asseoir sur un banc avoisinant. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'on regardait, il n'y avait plus une seule personne dans le parc, si ce n'est une tribu d'oiseaux qui picoraient les restes d'un goûter laissé là par un bambin. Elle s'étira levant ses bras vers le ciel et souffla :

\- « Franchement t'es vraiment pas facile à vivre Levi, tu sais ?

\- Je n'ai pas signé pour l'être. Tant que je me sens bien comme ça, je me branle allégrement du reste. Le jour où je réagirai différemment suite aux demandes de quelqu'un, giflez-moi. »

Hanji sorti un petit calepin de la poche de son large manteau et nota quelque chose. Levi fronça les sourcils.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Je prends note de ce que tu viens de dire. Comme ça je te le mettrais sous le nez le jour où ça arrivera et que je devrai te foutre la baffe la plus méritée de toute ta vie.

\- Tch. C'était une façon de parler. Toujours à tout prendre au pied de la lettre… souffla t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Donc, quel a été l'élément déclencheur votre dispute ? Car j'imagine qu'il y a eut joute verbale avec le petit Eren, quoi d'autre aurait pu te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

« Toujours d'une logique insoupçonnée » ragea Levi. Il se mura quelques instants dans un silence significatif et finit par avouer :

\- « Ce petit con tenait absolument à jouer les catins en se trémoussant à une de ces fêtes d'ados débiles. Ça me paraît normal d'avoir voulu l'empêcher d'y aller, non ? »

Erwin échangea un regard complice avec la scientifique et ils éclatèrent de rire à la même seconde. Levi, prit de court par le trop plein de joie qui circulait aux alentours grogna comme pour attirer leur attention sur le fait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'esclaffer.

\- « Pète un coup Levi, t'es aussi tendu qu'un string ! fit Hanji en essuyant une petite larme, signe évident de son hilarité précédente.

\- Jolie comparaison, t'as déjà fait plus fin comme humour.

\- Je suis une source intarissable sur ce sujet, se vanta t'elle en s'époussetant faussement l'épaule. Quant à ta soudaine possessivité, je peux comprendre que tu sois jaloux, mais : bordel Levi, ce gosse ne t'appartient pas ! La base d'un couple c'est la confiance, et puis tu auras beau te ronger les sangs, ce gosse fera toujours comme il l'entendra, je me trompe ?

\- On a bien pu le voir la dernière fois, releva Erwin toujours souriant après leur fou-rire. Je pense que malgré tout, tu ne l'empêcheras pas de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Et puis vous êtes ensembles depuis quoi ? Quelques jours ? Une semaine tout au plus ? Ne prends pas pour acquis ce petit ! Il est aussi volatile qu'une feuille et tu viens de souffler un grand coup sur le tas avec cette querelle. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être celui qui attends patiemment le retour de sa dulcinée, mais il va falloir t'asseoir sur ton orgueil si tu veux que votre histoire marche.

\- Vous en parlez comme si j'étais impliqué foncièrement dans cette histoire, mon attitude n'est que le fruit de notre discussion, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais véritablement quelque chose à foutre » mentit Levi, avec un ton assez convaincant pour faire croire à quiconque l'aurait entendu qu'il n'en avait cure. « Au moins Lisa savait être bonne et conne, ça posait moins de problèmes et c'était mieux au pieux. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Outrée, Hanji murmura :

\- « Ouah… tu fais vraiment bien l'enfoiré. On a l'impression que tu y crois quand tu le dis.

\- C'est sa carapace, faut juste savoir gratter la couche en trop pour découvrir le vrai Levi, ajouta Erwin.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables… souffla-t-il en se palpant les ailes du nez.

\- Au fond c'est un sensible notre petit lutin ! claironna la seule femme présente en lui ébouriffant avec vivacité le cuir chevelu. »

Il asséna un double coup sur les crânes qui lui était mis à disposition et récolta des petits gémissements de douleurs suite à cela. Fier d'avoir mis fin à cette discussion qui trainait en longueur et qui le mettait dans une position très inconfortable, Levi se leva et fit fi de ses amis qui chuchotait dans son dos en le suivant :

\- « Comment est-ce qu'un si petit homme peut-il avoir une force aussi grande ? disait Hanji.

\- C'est paradoxal mais proportionnel : il rattrape ses centimètres perdus dans la puissance des coups qu'il porte…

\- En tout cas je ne voudrais pas être sa coéquipière d'entrainement : déjà que j'en chie un max avec Moblit et ses feintes…

\- La dernière fois qu'il s'est vraiment battu en entrainement remonte à plusieurs années en arrière, quand il acceptait encore vouloir s'exercer avec des gens malgré son niveau supérieur tu te souviens ? Il avait envoyé Erd dans le coltard après une droite et un coup de pied retourné.

\- Oh oui, je m'en rappelle… Petra était hypnotisée par ses mouvements, je n'ai jamais vu une personne reluquer autant…

\- Vous avez fini, oui ? interrompit Levi qui les attendait au coin du parc accoudé à la petite barrière en fer qui délimitait la route du petit endroit de repos. »

Ils se hâtèrent de le rattraper. Il soupira en sortant son paquet de cigarettes… qu'Hanji intercepta sur le champ le brandissant aussi haut que possible afin qu'il ne puisse plus les attraper :

\- « Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ces merdes. »

Levi grogna et finit par souffler :

\- « J'imagine que vous n'allez pas me foutre la paix et que je ne peux pas retourner chez moi sans vous avoir dans les pattes ?

\- Bah, à vrai dire, tant que je n'aurais pas les réponses que j'exige, en tant que la meilleure amie que je suis, je te suivrai où que tu iras. Alors si tu veux…

\- Ok, j'ai compris, vous n'avez qu'à me tenir compagnie à l'appart, de toute façon Eren ne rentre pas ce soir, donc… »

La simple évocation de l'absence de son subordonné eut le don de faire naître à nouveau cette haine et ce profond dégoût de soi-même en Levi. Il esquissa une moue de lassitude et Hanji se positionna derrière lui en lui attrapant les épaules :

\- « Fais pas cette tête, on va arranger la situation. »

* * *

Armin n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Chaque parcelle de son grand jardin était décorée et donnait un air festif à l'endroit. Les guirlandes de papier crépon tanguaient doucement sous le vent estival et une odeur de petits fours attira l'attention d'Eren. À côté d'un large terrain d'herbe (très probablement la piste de danse de fortune) qu'une grande lampe dont la couleur changeait toutes les secondes dans un effet stroboscopique éclairait, était dressé une large table garnis de mets et vins appropriés à la circonstance. Armin déposait des gobelets blancs sur le rebord du buffet quand les pas de ses amis attirèrent son attention :

\- « Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous… » il fronça les sourcils : « Vous êtes venus ensembles ?...

\- Il m'a suivi, fit Jean, apparemment excédé par l'attitude d'Eren depuis les quelques dernières minutes.

\- Je l'ai croisé dans le métro, rectifia ce dernier, et cet imbécile a trouvé bon de prendre le même chemin que celui que je voulais emprunter.

\- Donc vous avez fait connaissance ? »

Un silence laissa planer le doute dans l'esprit d'Armin, il finit par s'exclamer :

\- « Et vous ne vous êtes toujours pas entretués ? Ouah… je dois dire que je suis sacrément impressionné.

\- Ouais bah ne crie pas victoire trop vite parce que c'est pas dit que je pourrais le supporter toute la soirée, dit franchement son meilleur ami en lui bisant les deux joues.

\- Comme si t'étais capable de te battre contre moi, ricana t'il en tendant le sac à Armin.

\- Ahem, Jean… ». Il s'interrompit puis secoua vivement la tête mouvant ainsi ses petites mèches blondes « Non, rien.

\- Quoi ? claqua t'il, agacé.

\- Non, non : vraiment. Ce n'est pas si important que ça, oublie donc. Rejoignez-moi dans la cuisine pour finir d'apporter la nourriture. »

Une certaine sérénité prit place, mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête puisqu'Eren déclara tout simplement :

\- « Puisqu'Armin ne porte pas ses attributs je vais te le dire moi. Ce qu'il tentait de te faire comprendre c'est que tu ne ferais pas le poids face à moi. Et par là, il entend que tu te ferais tellement rétamer que même ta propre mère ne reconnaitrait pas ta gueule. »

Jean écarquilla les yeux et se moqua :

\- « Ah, me fais pas rire…

\- Reste dans le déni mon petit poulain, c'est souvent plus agréable que d'entendre la vérité. »

Suite à ses paroles, Eren trottina vers Armin qui était déjà bien loin. Futé qu'il était, il avait senti la connerie venir dès lors qu'il eut prononcé ces quelques mots. Ce n'était pas du tout le style du blondinet de ne pas réfléchir à ses paroles, il s'était senti en sécurité, et avait débité ce qu'il pensait sur le moment. Sûrement l'impulsivité d'Eren qui déteignait un peu trop sur lui. Jean, furieux déboula dans la cuisine et hurla :

\- « Non mais Armin, ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais ?! Rassure-moi, tu… »

Le regard de celui-ci en disant long. Ses petits doigts se crispaient sur l'emballage du paquet de chips, produisant un bruit désagréable. Alors qu'un ange passait, et qu'il prenait tout son temps, des pas se firent entendre. Jean fut soulagé de la venue soudaine de ce camarade de promo et demanda en lui tapant l'épaule :

\- « Ah ! Connie : dis-leur toi, à ces abrutis que je foutrais, sans problème, une raclée à Eren si j'en avais l'occasion ! »

Le principal concerné s'arrêta de respirer et ses grands yeux s'arrondirent. Il s'écria :

\- « Tu es Eren ?! »

Le rasé accourra vers lui et palpa ses joues rebondies. Le geste particulier fit froncer des sourcils l'adolescent qui réclamait l'aide de son meilleur ami d'un regard. Ce dernier ne fut que plus amusé de la scène burlesque qui prenait place sous son toit tandis que Jean piquait une crise monumentale. Il poussa un râle de mécontentement avant de s'éloigner de la cuisine, jaloux de toute cette attention portée à l'égard d'Eren.

Lorsque Connie termina son inspection, il attrapa sa main droite et la secoua vivement, toujours cette lueur impressionnée dans ses pupilles :

\- « Putain mec, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer ! Si tu savais comme on a entendu parler de toi ! Je suis Connie, on n'a pas eu trop le temps de te voir pendant la visite des locaux, ni de trop savoir pourquoi t'as échappé à ces années de malheur avec Keith mais je te rassure, t'as rien raté ! T'as même échappé au pire ! »

Le jeune diplômé s'extasiait de tous les faits et gestes de son interlocuteur. Il suivait le moindre de ses mouvements de ses iris claires, et semblait attendre une réponse de sa part :

\- « Et bah, écoute Connie, ravi de te connaître ! On ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de toi, mais du peu que j'ai entendu, tu veux t'enrôler pour être membre de l'Escadron c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! Je suis plus motivé que jamais, rien ne m'arrêtera maintenant que j'ai eu mon certificat.

\- T'as l'air d'être motivé en tout cas, et si en plus le discours d'Erwin ne t'a pas fait fuir, tu seras probablement le bienvenu parmi nous. »

Les yeux de Connie transpiraient la considération. Il était accroché aux paroles d'Eren. C'était un peu comme son modèle : il avait le même âge que lui et avait déjà intégré les rangs qu'il souhaitait rejoindre le plus tôt possible à la rentrée. Il voulait qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il savait sur le Bataillon Ailé, les moindres recoins du bâtiment.

Eren observait son semblable s'agiter. Il tournait dans la petite pièce qui sentait bon les madeleines et la pizza, (qu'Armin était entrain de faire réchauffer) excité comme une puce. Eren, qui d'habitude se serait prit au jeu en racontant de long en large la vie de l'Escadron, restait muet comme une carpe et ne divulguait que de maigres informations, comme s'il souhaitait au fond, couper court à cette conversation.

\- « Et la cantine, elle est bien ? continuait Connie.

\- Oui, ça peut aller.

\- Oh c'est Sasha qui va être contente ! C'est une vraie morfale, elle me fait un peu peur parfois… Tu sais, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi non plus. Elle ne faisait que me narguer en me disant qu'elle te connaisait alors que moi non. Tu l'as vu la dernière fois ? Dès que la tante de Sasha, Hanji je crois, a…

\- Oui, j'étais là, coupa t'il, d'un ton sec. »

Connie s'arrêta alors de raconter ses inepties et questions (qui, même si elles pouvaient paraître pertinentes, était un tantinet envahissantes), stoppant son discours net. Il comprit qu'il devenait un peu intrusif et s'éloigna rejoindre Jean dans le jardin. Armin n'en revenait pas. Il déposa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains alors qu'Eren garnissait les toasts de tapenade :

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Moi ? s'offusqua t'il. Rien ! Il ne faisait que parler, il fallait bien qu'il se détende un peu !

\- Je ne te reconnais pas, fronça Armin, dégoûté. Connie est quelqu'un d'adorable, il est passionné et très pressé d'intégrer les rangs à tes côtés depuis le temps que Mikasa et moi parlons de toi. Tout ce qu'il voulait était engager la conversation. Depuis que tu es arrivé tu te comportes comme un abruti. Je veux bien croire que Jean ait pu t'agacer sur le chemin mais tu agis vraiment d'une manière qui n'est pas la tienne. Eren qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mais rien je te dis ! » vociféra-t-il profondément énervé. Il envoya ses points en l'air d'un geste vif et craqua complétement : « Ce petit mec est juste hyper intrusif, vous êtes tous tellement intrusifs à vous immiscer dans la vie des gens, c'est insupportable ! »

Armin se recula. Comme si les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer lui avait tout expliqué.

\- « Je suis désolé… je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? fit Eren, relevant le nez pour se donner davantage de prestance.

\- Bah, ça me paraît évident… il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de te faire changer aussi radicalement de conduite. Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Armin, siffla t'il, déjà entrain de s'éloigner de la cuisine, un petit plateau sur les bras.

\- Eren. »

Il lui attrapa la manche, faisant vaciller les petites tartines qui tenaient en équilibre les unes sur les autres dans une jolie pyramide, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Que ce soit quand nous étions enfants ou maintenant. Je sais que tu es malheureux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi glacial envers moi.

\- Arrête de vouloir jouer le meilleur ami parfait Armin, dit sèchement Eren. On ne se connaît pratiquement pas. Tu auras beau faire mine de, tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Comme s'il se brûlait en le retenant, le blond relâcha son emprise et se rompit le contact, laissant à Eren le choix de fuir la conversation ou d'affronter ses vieux démons. Le regard de l'adolescent faiblit sous l'aura noircit du second. Il bafouilla la voix pleine de ressentiments :

\- « La colère te fait dire des choses terribles. Je… je vais rejoindre Connie et Jean. Je te laisse réfléchir, viens me voir quand tu seras calmé. »

Sur ces mots, il repoussa Eren de la main pour le laisser passer et accourra vers l'extérieur. La poitrine de l'esseulé s'affaissa dans un soupir. Il était absolument conscient d'agir comme le plus parfait des connards, mais ça lui empêchait de fondre en larmes. Ces larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal depuis cette conversation. Son palpitant pulsait de plus en plus, son sang faisant des tours rapides, il eut la tête qui tourna. Il s'imaginait à quel point Levi devait se ficher de comment il allait, de comment il devait l'avoir déjà oublié.

Il se mordit le poing de rage tout en avançant vers la porte de derrière, coïncidant avec le jardin.

Levi était vraiment un baratineur. Toutes ces jolies phrases, la première nuit, il les avait récitées. Les mots étaient trop bien choisis pour qu'ils ne soient spontanés. Levi l'avait embobiné. Son regard. Ses petites manies. Tout était méticuleusement préparé pour qu'il l'attire.

Eren n'arrivait pas à penser objectivement. Toutes les choses qu'il avait pu faire avant s'était écrasées pour ne laisser place à la vision d'horreur de cette nuit. De cette femme, encore en sueur après l'acte, s'enroulant dans ses draps. Du regard de Levi, paniqué alors qu'il découvrait qu'il avait comprit la supercherie. Et de son soulagement excessif lorsqu'Eren avait décidé de le lui pardonner, trop aveuglé par le soit disant amour qu'il lui portait. Il en avait fait des caisses pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras, il savait qu'Eren était naïf et qu'il se jetterait de son propre chef dans la gueule du loup.

« Manipulateur »

Le malheureux s'adossa à la souche d'un arbre.

Son cœur se ralentit soudain. Il ne fallait pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour des choses aussi futiles. Jean lui rirait sûrement au nez s'il le voyait dans cet état et il était hors de question que cette soirée tourne au mélodrame avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Le soleil n'était pas couché qu'il se lamentait déjà.

Décidé, il se releva le poing encore endolori tant il avait mordu dedans avec vigueur. On pouvait presque voir les cellules sanguines affluer à certains endroits, encore marqués par ses crocs. Il rejeta une mèche en arrière afin de mieux voir le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le grand astre déclinait, rayonnant une dernière fois pour la journée sur le lac foncé perdu entre les brins de blés. Les eaux troubles accueillaient en leur sein de petites rainettes qui croassaient joliment. Eren plissa les yeux et cru voir une voiture s'arrêter non loin de la demeure. C'était impossible que ça ne soit pas un nouvel invité.

Prit d'une certaine curiosité, Eren lâcha le bout d'herbe, qu'il triturait depuis cinq bonne minutes et qui avait déteint sur le bout de ses doigts et l'intérieur de ses ongles, et alla jeter un coup d'œil pour voir qui pouvait bien arriver. Une silhouette saluait le conducteur qui l'avait amenée et s'approcha. Petit à petit, les yeux plissés, il s'avança pour se présenter. La chevelure jais coupée au carré se réfracta jusqu'au tréfonds de sa rétine et il ne fallut pas plus d'une demie seconde pour qu'Eren comprenne de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

\- « Mikasa ! »

Le sang de la principale concernée ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle ne découvre d'où la voix provenait. Elle se précipita dans ses bras en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le projetant encore une fois à terre. Eren étouffa un gémissement.

\- « Doucement…

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

Elle parlait comme un enfant retrouvant son père parti à la guerre ils s'étaient très peu séparés mais pourtant, Eren admit que la brunette lui avait également manqué. Il lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne (comme il savait qu'elle détestait ça) et déclara :

\- « Moi aussi. »

Ils se relevèrent doucement, Mikasa capta qu'elle l'avait une fois de plus, écrasée de tout son poids. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle maitrise ses entrées en matière, il y avait plus calme comme façon de faire. Mais ça ne serait pas vraiment Mikasa si elle ne manifestait pas sa joie à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle l'enlaça de toute la force qui lui restait après cette longue journée (ce qui restait toujours plus que ce qu'Eren n'aurait en étant en pleine forme) et poussa un soupir d'apaisement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Eren posa ses prunelles sur les clavicules apparentes de Mikasa. Manifestement, elle avait eu le temps de se changer puisqu'au lieu du grossier uniforme elle portait une jolie robe blanche voilée et drapée flattant avec délicatesse ses fines courbes. Ses épaules étaient à nues, et la brune ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude. Elle avait troqué son éternelle écharpe carmine contre un petit collier en argent. Ou peut-être avait-il toujours été là mais l'étoffe le recouvrait ? Il déclara cependant en pointant le bijou du doigt :

\- « C'est joli. »

Elle rougit comme jamais auparavant. Sa peau, d'habitude nacré, avait viré au coquelicot en si peu de temps qu'Eren s'inquiéta. Alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, il discerna le petit triangle tatoué dans cette chair exposée. Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de cette dispute. Ils avaient fait fi de cette conversation pourtant cruciale, entretenue il y a une semaine. Entre temps, Mikasa était parti en mission, et ils avaient un peu oublié. La jeune fille lui répondit, coupant court au fil de ses pensées :

\- « Oh, ça… c'est un cadeau de Jean. Je devrais le mettre aux ordures maintenant que…

\- C'est cette tronche de cheval qui te l'a offert ? s'effara Eren.

\- O… oui. »

Elle le cacha du plat de sa main, gênée d'avoir eu à avouer cela. Eren fronça les sourcils :

\- « Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles … ?

\- Quoi ?! hurla-t-elle. Non ! Ça ne va pas ou quoi ?

\- Ouf, tant mieux ! J'ai cru que j'avais fait une gaffe. »

Un silence s'installa. D'abord doux et calme. Puis de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'égrainait à vrai dire. Eren scrutait ses pieds comme le plus beau des spectacles, trop soucieux de devoir aborder le sujet de leur différend précédent et trop peureux pour s'enfuir (de toute manière, personne ne l'attendait de l'autre côté du jardin). S'ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était, c'est qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, non ?

Mikasa retira la main qu'elle avait porté à son cou et comprit pourquoi Eren avait tiqué sur ce détail si incongru. Lui qui ne remarquait jamais rien. Elle se maudit pour avoir oublié son écharpe chez elle. Finalement, la plus courageuse des deux prit le problème à la racine et décida de dire franchement, non sans se racler la gorge d'anticipation :

\- « Ahem… Eren. À propos de… »

Elle reprit contenance et le fixa de ses yeux perçants, l'intimant de vraiment la regarder :

\- « Tu sais, je suis dé...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, coupa-t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Vraiment. Toute cette histoire, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, on n'y comprend rien.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais tellement pu tout te dire avec plus de tact.

\- C'est bon Mikasa… On dit qu'on n'en parle plus ?

\- J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup là…

\- Ça tu peux le dire, plaisanta Eren en lui assénant une tape dans le dos, signe de pardon mutuel. »

Ils pouffèrent de concert en s'avançant vers les autres, contournant de ce fait la maisonnette. Eren, qui avait enroulé son bras autour de celui de Mikasa, la relâcha brusquement, et drapé dans sa fierté, n'accorda même pas un regard à Armin qui cherchait à comprendre l'entêtement de son ami. Pourquoi était-il aussi obstiné ? C'était invraisemblable. Il n'était pas devenu ami (que dis-je, meilleur ami) avec une personne pareille. Il ne le reconnaissait vraiment pas, comme s'il c'était un autre individu, un inconnu. Si Armin n'avait pas été Armin, il lui aurait probablement demandé de dégager de sa maison et d'aller ronchonner ailleurs. Mais le blondinet s'inquiétait réellement pour son acolyte. Son désintéressement lui lacérait la poitrine, il se refusait de laisser une telle situation empirer.

Et tandis que Mikasa s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser, un large sourire lui fendant le visage, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- « Tu as parlé avec Eren ? »

Surprise par la tension dans sa voix, elle le rassura :

\- « Oui, nous nous sommes réconciliés.

\- Il se comporte de manière bizarre.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? questionna-t-elle, une moue déconcertée sur la face.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il agit différemment ?... Je veux dire, regarde-le. Il ne va pas vers les autres, et lorsqu'ils viennent à lui, il les repousse. »

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, il montra de la main un Connie suppliant qui zieutait en coin son modèle et un Eren, les bras croisés qui faisait mine de ne rien voir.

\- « C'est vrai que même quand nous étions mômes, il avait le don d'être le centre de l'attention auprès des petits comme des grands et il s'y accommodait plutôt bien, spécula-t-elle, comprenant petit à petit où il voulait en venir.

\- Et puis regarde ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'Eren est aussi gentil avec toi ? Il a toujours repoussé tes tentatives de rapprochement et là il accepte sans peine de te prendre bras dessus bras dessous. Tout ça pour faire bisquer Jean ! »

Mikasa s'étrangla avec sa salive, plaçant d'un geste prévenant comme pour vérifier s'il fonctionnait toujours après cette révélation, sa main sur son cœur.

\- « Tu crois qu'il serait capable de faire une chose pareille ?...

\- Très franchement, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, mais il semblerait que ça serait le cas.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il est ainsi ? »

Armin allait rétorquer mais ses mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Evidemment qu'il savait. Mais Mikasa entretenait vraiment une relation étrange avec Eren. On ne savait pas totalement si elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir changé sa vie lorsque, plus jeune, il l'avait accepté comme amie alors qu'elle était seule, sans abri dans la rue, après le brutal assassinat de ses deux parents ou si elle été juste tombée amoureuse de cet enfant trop particulier.

Il n'avait ressenti aucun dégoût vis-à-vis d'elle. Toujours stoïque, alors qu'il lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever à l'époque. Eren lui avait apporté le secours nécessaire. Elle avait fini par être recueillie par la sœur de sa défunte mère, qui vivait dans les landes escarpées d'Ektyos. Il jouait avec elle, sans ressentir la moindre terreur. Il l'avait acceptée toute entière, sans jamais mentionner le piteux état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé cette nuit. Pleine de sang, frigorifiée par ce liquide rougeâtre qui lui collait à la peau, ses vêtements avec les cheveux recouvert d'une substance jaunâtre qui s'apparentait à de l'alcool que l'on avait dû renverser sur elle.

Armin et lui l'avaient aimé. Comme une amie. Comme une sœur. Jamais d'autres personnes n'avaient eu vent de cette histoire seul Eren avait été réel témoin de cette atrocité (puisqu'ils avaient seulement rapporté les faits à leur ami). Enfin, avec ses souvenirs défaillants : ce n'était pas dit que ce passage avait sombré dans les limbes de sa mémoire.

Armin soupira. Que devait-il faire ? Révéler à Mikasa l'existence de la relation d'Eren et le caporal Ackerman, ou la laisser baigner dans sa douce ignorance de peur de la blesser définitivement ? S'il choisissait la seconde option et qu'elle se révélait vraiment amoureuse d'Eren comme il pensait que c'était le cas, leur trio allait sérieusement prendre du plomb dans l'aile…

Que faire ?

Que faire…

Fort heureusement pour lui, Armin entendit le ronronnement d'une moto suivit de celui d'une voiture et reconnu les véhicules de ses convives et amis. De l'auto sortirent une cargaison d'invités, comprenant notamment Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie et Christa (qui visiblement se sentait de trop et n'était pas moins heureuse que l'autre blonde de sortir de la berline), et la moto qui se gara dans le coin du large jardin. Armin reconnut Ymir qui retirait son casque et alla l'accueillir comme il se devait :

\- « Salut Ymir.

\- Mmh, répondit-elle encore attelée à déplier la béquille de sa moto.

\- Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir, c'est cool que tu sois là.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour te faire plaisir, je bouffe, je vérifie que Christa ne fait pas trop de conneries et j'me tire. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de mon premier jour de liberté.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné… Y a un souci avec Christa ? »

Elle se retourna vivement :

\- « Comment ça ?

\- D'habitude c'est toi qui l'amène partout où l'on va…

\- C'est pas tes affaires, fit-elle, méchante. »

Elle calla son casque entre son bras et sa hanche et déambula à travers les invités qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

La fête commençait doucement. Le soleil n'était même plus visible à l'horizon mais le ciel était encore clair, teinté de cette jolie couleur rosée qu'ont les soirs d'été. Un léger brouhaha prenait place alors que Bertolt lança la playlist qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion sur la stéréo. Tous les convives s'activaient autour d'Eren qui souriait faiblement à chacune de leurs exclamations pour éviter d'être trop rabat-joie. Seuls Ymir, Connie et Jean restaient en retrait (Armin étant partit recevoir Sasha qui venait d'arriver).

\- « Regardez-les. On dirait qu'ils découvrent un putain d'Alien, souffla Jean.

\- Je ne comprends l'engouement autour de cet abruti, même pas capable de récurer une table comme il se doit… pesta Ymir.

\- Je ne suis pas de votre avis, ça fait longtemps qu'on en entend parler de ce type : c'est normal qu'on soit curieux. Que ce soit par Mikasa, Armin ou Sasha, que par les rumeurs lancées, Eren est une figure de l'Escadron maintenant… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était comme ça avec moi, fit Connie, dépité.

\- Peut-être parce que t'es trop con ! »

Sasha qui était juste derrière lui envoya une claque dans la tête et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit la moue déconfite de l'adolescent. Elle se moqua franchement de lui :

\- « Haaaan, bouhouhou ! Je suis Connie, et Eren ne m'aimeuh paaaaas ! le refit-elle, mimant de fausses larmes en se frottant les yeux.

\- Arrête ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai même pas dit ça ! »

Il commença à lui courir après, tapant le sprint de sa vie pour éviter qu'elle ne continue de déblatérer des choses qui étaient plus vraies qu'il n'osait réellement se l'avouer. Elle continuait de l'imiter :

\- « Je suis trop malheureuuuux ! Pourquoi personne ne m'ai… »

Elle fut plaquée au sol façon rugbyman par ce dernier qui lui écrasa la paume sur sa bouche :

\- « Tais-toi donc tu veux ? Tu dis vraiment des… Ahhhh ! Sasha, t'es dégueulasse ! »

La maligne en avait profité pour lécher la main de son assaillant afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Il s'essuya la paume dans l'herbe et toujours en la maintenant de manière à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas, il s'écria :

\- « Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi bizarre !? »

En guise de réponse elle se contenta de se débattre. Ymir finit par céder et poussa Connie du pied pour laisser le fauve s'échapper. De toute manière, il n'allait pas rester ainsi toute la soirée. L'excentrique s'épousseta et enlaça Connie en signe d'excuse. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Une vieille amitié qui durait depuis toujours, du peu qu'ils se souvenaient, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Leurs mères étant meilleures amies également, ils se contentaient de faire perdurer la tradition.

Après cette accolade, Jean continuait de fulminer contre Eren, comme quoi ce n'était qu'un petit con et tous les noms d'oiseaux qui allaient avec. Sasha s'étira :

\- « Eren est déjà arrivé ?

\- Où veux-tu qu'il soit, soupira Jean en pointant du nez la foule qui se formait autour de lui. Crois-moi, je préfèrerais amplement qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages. Déjà que vous me rabattez les oreilles à converser sur lui depuis tout ce mois…

\- T'es déçu de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, playboy ? ricana Ymir.

\- Moi je pense que c'est plutôt le fait que Mikasa ait cessé de répondre à ses taquineries depuis qu'Eren est de retour dans sa vie qui le fait fulminer… s'amusa Connie, ravie de le voir dans la panade, lui qui se moquait de lui juste avant.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Pfff… Alors, là… C'est vraiment mal me connaître ! Comme si… ouais, n'importe quoi. »

Et tandis qu'ils se moquaient gentiment de l'embarras de Jean, Sasha trottina vers l'abondance de monde, faisant valser sa queue de cheval de droite à gauche.

\- « Poussez-vous d'là ! demanda-t-elle de sa voix medium, laissant trainer en longueur la dernière syllabe pour ne pas que l'interjection ait trop l'air d'un ordre. »

La petite foule s'écarta, la saluant des yeux, car la plupart la connaissait bien. Et lorsqu'Eren entrevis Sasha, il fut soulagé :

\- « Ah ! Salut Sasha ! »

Il s'écarta avec difficulté de Mikasa qui se cramponnait à lui, un regard de tigresse protégeant sa progéniture, planté sur ceux qui osaient s'approcher de trop prêt d'Eren, pour biser sa partenaire de labo.

\- « Dis-moi, t'as du succès !

\- Ne m'en parle pas… Ils sont sympas, mais un poil envahissants. Félicitation pour l'obtention de ton diplôme !

\- Oh merci, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise que je l'obtienne, tu sais. Hanji aurait trouvé une combine pour me faire passer de toute façon.

\- Ça serait bien son genre, ria Eren. »

Ça lui faisait du bien d'être avec Sasha. Avec elle, il sentait qu'il pouvait retirer ce masque qu'il tentait de faire tenir. Mais il ne lui allait pas du tout… Pourquoi s'obstiner à faire quelque chose qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise ? Il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas alors à quoi bon ? Ça lui faisait de la peine les petits regards que lui lançait Connie. Il avait été dur avec lui.

Mais lorsque les larmes menaçaient de rouler à nouveau sur ses joues, il se rappela pourquoi il s'entêtait à être le plus acerbe possible. C'est parce que sinon, il allait s'effondrer. Il se demanda un instant si Levi était ainsi constamment à cause d'une douleur qu'il cachait. Mais cette question fut rapidement balayée par le sentiment d'abandon qui croissait dans la poitrine d'Eren. Il avala sa salive.

\- « T'as l'air anxieux. »

Eren fit volte-face.

\- « Ah oui ?

\- C'est juste une constatation ! Allez, viens : on va boire un petit coup. »

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures et ne restait de lumineux que les spots colorés qui avaient été scrupuleusement répartis sur l'entièreté de la piste de danse. Tout le monde s'y donnait à cœur joie (sauf Ymir qui discutait avec Reiner de leur incapacité à vouloir se mouvoir dans cet amas de gens) se trémoussant sous le rythme effréné des basses. Sans aucun doute que les animaux aux alentours (parce que le peu d'habitations aux abords témoignait de l'absence de populace et donc de tout le loisir auquel ils pouvaient s'adonner sans avoir à se soucier d'une plainte pour tapage nocturne) devaient avoir été terrifiés par ces tremblements.

La musique se propageait comme une onde, d'abord dans les airs puis dans le sol, faisant vibrer la terre. Le parfum enivrant des fêtes surplombait les danseurs.

La fougue de la jeunesse sans doute : les trois quarts d'entre eux avaient été bien peu raisonnables, et chacun avait sa façon de réagir à l'alcool.

Il y avait les neurasthéniques, comme Connie et Sasha, qui, bien loin de leur joie de vivre habituelle, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme une moule son rocher, pleurant encore et encore, et répétant comme un vieux tourne-disque à quel point ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre.

Ou encore les francs, comme Annie ou Ymir, dont le caractère ratiocineur de base s'accordait à merveille avec leur état alcoolisé. Cherchant des poux (si cette expression est encore utilisable de nos jours) à tout être-humain se dressant sur leur passage, et ne se cachant pas de révéler ses quatre vérités à quiconque la lui demandait.

Pour changer, les colériques, comme Jean ou Reiner, contenaient assez mal leurs pulsions primaires vengeresses et cherchaient à détendre leurs poings sur ceux qui avaient l'air le plus enclin à le demander (en général, ils finissaient par se foutre sur la gueule entre eux) les hilares, ici, représentés par Marco et Bertolt (qui de premier abord étaient ceux qui semblaient les plus timides mais qui finissaient par se révéler bien plus ouvert que ça une fois la barrière de la sobriété franchie). Et enfin, les sobres, qui devaient gérer les écarts des saouls : toute une organisation.

En bref, le cliché de la fête étudiante prenait place sous les yeux ahuris d'Eren, qui n'avait jamais été témoin d'un rassemblement pareil. Il était un des seuls à être sobre. Il avait à peine bu, ne tenant pas à révéler le véritable état qui se cachait sous sa carapace trop grande. Armin, évidemment était pur comme un lys, vierge de toute substance aussi étrange puisse t'elle. Il tournait au jus d'orange depuis quatre heures de l'après-midi, s'octroyant un coca de temps à autre.

Sa dernière escapade en compagnie d'Eren n'avait pas été un souvenir très agréable puisque le lendemain matin, jamais un mal de crâne aussi intense n'avait sévit de toute sa vie. Il était hors de question que la moindre goutte d'alcool n'intègre son système digestif.

Eren était fatigué de danser, et il n'avait pas tellement la tête à se frotter contre des dizaines d'adolescents. Il décida donc de se poser sur le canapé du salon, où Marco et Bertolt pleuraient littéralement de rire. Il ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé de la soirée très timides, ils se cachaient souvent derrière leurs meilleurs-amis, faisant des petits signes de tête de temps à autre lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

Il se laissa tomber sur la surface molletonnée essayant de prendre part à l'hilarité des deux. Mais il avait un peu du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Ils parlaient comme deux enfants de cinq ans, incapables d'aligner trois mots sans faire une faute de français. Un spectacle amusant au départ mais qui agaça Eren plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se leva et tomba nez-à-nez face à Armin qui revenait avec des piles de gobelets usagés sur les bras.

\- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa Eren, toujours un peu froid dans sa façon de parler, mais qui manifestement cherchait à se faire pardonner.

\- Si tu veux… »

Il le débarrassa des verres en trop et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Un silence gênant fit écho dans la pièce. Eren grattait une tâche de son ongle et demanda :

\- « Tout le monde à l'air de ne pas aller trop mal ?

\- Cette fois-ci, ça va. Il n'y a que Nack que j'ai dû coucher… je crois que les autres s'amusent bien.

\- Tu sais où est Christa ?

\- Avec Ymir, je crois.

\- Ah, d'accord. »

La discussion était plate, sans but concret mis à part celui de s'informer sur des renseignements qui n'étaient vraiment pas importants, juste pour entretenir un semblant de conversation. Pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Le cœur d'Eren se contracta. Toujours cette sensation d'être emprisonné dans son propre corps, à l'étroit dans son enveloppe de peau. Il se craqua les os de la nuque pour se détendre lorsqu'Armin posa une main prévenante dans son dos.

\- « Eren… »

Les lèvres du dénommé se mirent à trembler. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas embêter Armin avec ses histoires. Il ne voulait pas…

Sans prévenir, de lourdes larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et Eren fondit en sanglots dans les bras frêles de son meilleur ami. La porte de la cuisine était fermée, ne restait qu'eux. Personne aux alentours. Il ne retenait même plus les plaintes qui lui échappaient et se donnait à cœur joie sur l'épaule offerte du blondinet. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que répéter le prénom de l'autre encore et encore, comme une petite berceuse. Au fur et à mesure que ses pleurs s'estompaient, il chuchotait, allant jusqu'à murmurer des petites phrases de réconfort, comme un secret entre eux.

C'est les yeux embués et plus bleus que jamais, qu'Eren releva la tête en larmoyant :

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime aussi fort, Armin ? »

Il ne savait définitivement pas quoi lui répondre… Comment s'y prendre pour parler d'un sujet qu'il maitrisait si peu ? Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac et lui laissa le temps de déclarer tout ce qu'il avait à dire avant de ne lui répliquer quelque chose.

\- « J'ai beau ne penser qu'à lui, me délecter de chaque petite chose le concernant : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir le visage de cette femme dans son lit. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse retourner mes sentiments, j'ai peur d'être utilisé. Il sait que je suis faible sur le plan émotionnel et je suis certain qu'il en joue…

\- La femme dont tu me parles, c'est celle qu'il avait embrassé l'autre soir ? »

Incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit, il se contenta d'hausser faiblement la tête avant de l'enfouir à nouveau dans le cou de son ami. La scène était vraiment attendrissante : un grand mec avoisinant les un mètre soixante-dix, se réfugiant dans l'étreinte d'un gringalet d'une tête de moins que l'autre. Armin caressait diligemment les cheveux chocolats de son ami.

\- « Je ne connais pas bien ce type, je ne pourrais pas avoir d'avis objectif sur lui. Et je voudrais pouvoir te guider mais tout ce que je peux t'offrir, c'est ma sincère compréhension. Ça va aller pour vous Eren, tu réussiras à ignorer cette boule de rancœur que tu as envers cette femme. De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec elle que tu es en couple, je me trompe ?

\- Le truc, c'est que c'est contre Levi que je suis en colère, et que, malgré la semaine passée à ses côtés, je n'arrive pas à passer outre. À chaque fois qu'on rentre à l'appartement et qu'on passe devant la porte de sa voisine, j'ai l'impression qu'il l'observe. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'utilise comme il a fait avec elle, tu comprends ? »

Ils se laissèrent glisser contre le lave-vaisselle qui tournait à plein régime. Le léger vrombissement de l'appareil était comme le plus doux des massages pour le dos d'Eren, endolori par la peine de porter un tel poids sur les épaules.

\- « Tu crois qu'il t'utilise ?

\- C'est mon impression en tout cas.

\- Est-ce qu'il a honte de t'avoir à ses côtés ?

\- Je ne crois pas… nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de garder notre relation secrète des membres de l'Escadron pour éviter que la sexualité du caporal et moi-même ne fasse polémique auprès des recrues, mais la discrétion des collègues de Levi n'a pas aidé. »

Eren balança sa tête en arrière laissant apparaître dans son cou, une tâche violette : signe d'appartenance de celui qui la portait à son créateur. C'était tout récent car encore rougeâtre, et Armin ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- « En tout cas, de ce que je peux voir, il tient à toi plus qu'à un vulgaire coup d'un soir. »

L'adolescent plaqua sa main à l'endroit même où le suçon trônait. Tout gêné, il tenta de cacher la marque brune avant qu'Armin ne décale sa main.

\- « Eren, tu ne peux pas nier le fait que Levi ne te voit pas comme cette femme ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est ça qui est le plus douloureux… Je sais que je suis différent des autres filles avec qui il a pu coucher. Si j'étais comme elles, il m'aurait déjà sauté et serait passé à autre chose.

\- Jolie façon de dire les choses, se moqua Armin.

\- Tu vois où je veux en venir. » rétorqua Eren, un sourire amusé relevant les commissures de ses lèvres encore mouillées par le passage précédent des larmes sur celles-ci. « Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais en parler avec Mikasa ? »

Armin l'aida à se relever, trop ravi d'avoir enfin mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème et de le voir enfin se délier peu à peu. Et alors qu'il allait lui répondre, leurs regards se posèrent un instant par delà la fenêtre.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Mikasa sermonnait Jean sur la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Ils se firent discrets et écoutèrent la dispute en laissant trainer une oreille :

\- « Tu as beaucoup trop bu Jean, tu empestes.

\- C'est à cause de l'autre abruti qu'on ne traine plus ensemble ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais trainé avec toi. Je supportais ton harcèlement, c'est tout.

\- Tu me mens… Regarde, tu portes même le collier que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire l'an dernier ! »

Un silence témoigna de la gêne qu'elle éprouvait suite à cette constatation.

\- « J'aime quelqu'un d'autre Jean, fous-moi la paix ! Adresse-moi la parole quand tu seras sobre !

\- C'est qui ? questionna-t-il amer.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir non ?

\- En quoi est-ce que je te donnerais cet honneur ? demanda-t-elle, drapée dans sa fierté.

\- Bah… je t'aime. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

\- Tu ne sais vraiment plus ce que tu dis. Va donc te reposer avant que je ne t'y force. »

Cela sonnait plus comme une menace qu'un conseil. Eren et Armin était sous le vasistas, partagés entre la peur de se faire surprendre par un intrus qui pouvait entrer à tout moment dans la cuisine ou encore pire, par Mikasa et l'excitation d'en savoir plus sur le devenir de conversation.

\- « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je t'aime Mikasa ? Cent fois ? Un million de fois ?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Jean, va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. À ce propos, est-ce que tu sais où sont Armin et Eren ? »

Les dénommés enfoncèrent leur tête dans leurs épaules, comme si ça allait les sauver d'une quelconque œillade dans la cuisine de la part de Mikasa.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver à ce taré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

\- Tu me fatigues, je m'en vais.

\- Non ! Reviens ! supplia-t-il. »

* * *

Eren n'osait même pas bouger d'un pouce. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce que Mikasa l'aimait vraiment finalement ? Armin lui tapota le bras :

\- « Je te l'avais dit. Tu as toujours été plus qu'un simple ami pour elle.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas de moi qu'elle parlait ? tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

\- Eren… »

Il avait employé un ton signifiant très clairement : ''tu sais toi comme moi de qui elle parlait''. Eren se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- « Putain ça craint !

\- Ça, tu peux le dire.

\- Mais je fais comment, moi, maintenant ?

\- Du calme, du calme, ne panique pas. On va trouver une solution : on en trouve toujours une. »

Il spécula pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'Eren tournait autour de l'ilot central comme un lion en cage. Armin fini par dire :

\- « Je n'en voit que deux qui pourraient clairement faire avancer la situation. Soit tu te tais sur ton histoire avec Levi, mais les sentiments de Mikasa ne cesseront d'évoluer vous détruisant peu à peu tout deux puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne retourneras jamais son amour.

\- À Mikasa ?! Mais c'est comme ma sœur !

\- On ne sait jamais, l'inceste ça existe hein… plaisanta-t-il en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Putain Armin ! C'est pas le moment de déconner ! vociféra Eren, plus stressé qu'il ne souhaitait le laisser transparaitre.

\- … Soit tu lui dis la vérité, toute la vérité et elle arrête de se faire de faux espoirs et vous pouvez avancer tous les deux de votre côté. Ça sera au mauvais moment à passer mais si vous arrivez à rester amis, ça peut le faire. »

Eren sentit qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose de crucial.

\- « Mais vu comment Mikasa est têtue, elle serait bien capable de s'accrocher et de mettre tout en œuvre pour que tu l'aimes en retour. Tout du moins il serait probable qu'elle tienne le coup et garde ses sentiments en sachant pertinemment que tu ne lui retournas pas.

\- Putain mais Armin, et Levi dans tout ça ? Est-ce que je dois mettre un terme à notre relation ? Et Mikasa ? Si elle m'aime comme tu dis... Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

\- Dure, dure la vie d'un beau mec, hein ? »

La voix d'Ymir sonna comme le glas dans la petite pièce. Mortifiés ils découvrirent le visage amusé de l'interlocutrice accompagné par la frimousse d'ange de Christa qui ne comprenait pas bien la situation.

Il avait beau être deux heures du matin, la soirée était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

 **BOUM.**

 **Ymir et Christa ont tout entendu. Enfin, tout du moins, la dernière phrase prononcée par Eren. Là, ça commence doucement à être la merde.**

 **J'ai rédigé ce chapitre presque d'un seul coup (sauf tout le passage au début, en POV Levi, qui attendait sagement dans mon ordi depuis une semaine), parce qu'en fait j'écris depuis six heures. Je vous avoue que je fatigues un peu !**

 **Je suis au courant que ce chapitre peut paraitre un peu long pour ne rien dire au final. Bon, alors, pas de panique : normalement si je suis la logique de mon brouillon, il devrait y avoir pas mal de POV Levi dans le chapitre 12 (soit le prochain). Je promets rien parce que j'ai souvent des idées qui changent du tout au tout en fonction de ce que je veux faire (par exemple : il y a quelques semaines quand je me projetais dans cette partie de l'histoire, je voulais mettre Eren avec Christa, pour qu'il y ait une histoire à propos de ça... mais finalement j'ai trouvé que c'était nul et j'ai préféré introduire cette discussion avec Armin).**

 **Bon, trêve de blabla, il est temps de savoir ce que vous avez pu penser de ce "petit" chapitre :**

 **\- le début avec Levi ?**

Très franchement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette entrée en matière. Levi a beaucoup de mal à se livrer à ses amis (c'est un peu paradoxal vu comment il s'est livré à Eren le soir où il a tout largué ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, mais les circonstances toussa toussa...). Est-ce que vous aimez Hanji autant que je l'aime ? Je trouve cette femme géniale et c'est juste kiffant de me mettre un peu dans sa peau, pour ce qui concerne Erwin, je ne suis pas très fan du perso de base, je le trouve ultra coincé : ça me fait plaisir de me réconcilier un peu avec lui par le biais de cette fic).

 **\- l'attitude d'Eren ?**

Quel petit con. J'ai détesté le faire agir ainsi. Je trouve que ce n'est pas du tout un caractère qui lui va que de le faire ignorer ses sentiments. Pour moi, le véritable Eren n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense, que ça soit quand quelqu'un l'emmerde que quand il apprécie quelqu'un d'autre. Et de le voir seulement faire le connard parce qu'il veut oublier qu'il est triste (je ne peux pas vraiment lui jeter la pierre : je suis la première à me comporter hyper mal avec mes amis quand je suis triste) ça m'a fait frissonner de désagrément.

 **\- l'engouement de Connie ?**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée de le faire complètement fan d'Eren m'est venue d'un coup. Peut-être est-ce une connerie ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, il me fait penser au petit dans Harry Potter : Colin.

 **\- l'arrivée de Mikasa et leur discussion ?**

Je voulais enfin souligner à quel point Mikasa peut être belle et féminine quand elle s'en donne la peine. Leur réconciliation m'a mis du baume au coeur, même si d'habitude je n'apprécie guère ce perso (dans l'anime seulement, dans le manga c'est une brave dame), je me réconcilie avec mes vieux démons grâce à cette fic ;)

 **\- la baston Sasha/Connie ?**

Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire. Si ça peut paraitre un peu grossier, ou décousu, c'est parce que je m'imaginais vraiment la scène et que je voulais que ça soit le plus spontané possible. Je me suis inspirée de ce que j'ai pu vivre parce que je serai clairement capable de me battre comme ça avec mes cousins.

 **\- l'explication Armin/Eren et leur réconciliation ?**

J'aime sincèrement ces gosses. Ils sont adorables tous les deux. Qui mieux que l'un peut connaitre l'autre ? Malgré le fait qu'ils ont été séparé une dizaine d'années, ils restent toujours aussi proches et compréhensifs l'un pour l'autre. Je voulais qu'Eren tombe et se relève un peu grâce à Armin.

 **\- la conversation Jean/Mikasa ?**

Dieu que j'aime le perso de Jean. Il est absolument génial. Sur quoi spéculez-vous pour la suite ? Pensez-vous qu'ils vont se mettre ensembles, que Mikasa sera mise au courant pour Eren et Levi ? je serais curieuse d'avoir vos avis :)

 **\- et l'arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe des deux miss dans la cuisine ?**

Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont gérer pour qu'elles ne disent rien ?

 **Je suis ex-té-nu-ée. Il est bientôt 4h du matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours debout alors qu'à 22h je baillais déjà.**

 **J'ai aucune idée de quand est-ce que je vous reverrai (bientôt je l'espère). Même si je suis en vacances, j'ai un programme ultra chargé : entre mes devoirs et mes activités extra-scolaires, je ne suis pas en reste. Tout ça pour dire que si je disparais pendant une petite durée indéterminée, ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne hein. J'en ai trop chié pour arrêter là :')**

 **Bon j'arrête de parler (décidément, ne pas être là pendant deux semaines m'aura rendu bavarde) et je vous remercie d'avoir lu !**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Petit update du 13/10 : je ne suis pas morte hein, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi. Pour les plus courageux d'entre vous, j'ai retaper le chapitre 6 qui était bien pourri. Il devrait être mieux maintenant n'hésitez pas à checker !**


	12. PROZAC

**Oh mon dieu.**

 **Là pour le coup, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire...**

 **Je me sens honteuse de ne vous livrer ce chapitre que maintenant.**

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à dire vrai (bon, en fait, si je sais : la flemme, la fatigue, la déprime de l'automne, le boulot immense que on lycée m'impose et mes représentations de théâtres sont très probablement les causes pour lesquelles j'ai été absente si longtemps).**

 **Mais ! Je n'ai pas chômé ! Et je compte, maintenant que mes représentations sont terminées (je n'en ai plus jusqu'en février) essayer (j'ai bien dit essayé) d'être un peu plus présente. Il va sans dire que je ne peux pas imposer un rythme de parution, parce que, énorme procrastinatrice que je suis, je suis tout bonnement incapable de m'en tenir à mes dates butoirs.**

 **Ah, je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai ENFIN retapé le chapitre 4 et 6, (y a pas mal de changements donc je vous invite grandement à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil), le caractère de Levi change pas mal et on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui a pu se passer durant cette mystérieuse ellipse.**

 **LES ENFANTS, petite nouvelle : j'ai fait pendant mes cours d'SVT, (héhé, FFNET dirige mes pensées jusque pendant mes cours) le brouillon de l'OS qui était prévu. Donc, je ne vais pas tarder à mettre cette petite annexe en plus. N'hésitez pas à voir à quoi ça ressemble quand il sortira !**

 **Sur ce, après mes plus plates excuses, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, j'étais dénuée de toute inspiration, complètement victime du syndrome de la page blanche que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent connaitre je pense. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, même si notre couple va en prendre pleins la gueule dans les prochains chapitre :)**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas trop, c'était soit ça, soit une relation trop rapide. On me dit souvent que je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses haha.**

* * *

Christa serrait le bras d'Ymir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son regard céruléen scrutait la pièce à la recherche d'un endroit pour s'asseoir elle était visiblement enivrée et supportait mal son maigre poids sur ses jambes flageolantes. La grande brune la soutenait et ne semblait pas le moins du monde embêtée par le poids qui reposait sur son cubitus. Elle ricana :

\- « Si je m'attendais à ça… je vois qu'on dérange, on repassera plus tard.

\- Non Ymir, attends ! héla Eren. »

Armin resta à terre, un peu débordé par la succession des évènements. Franchement, il ne manquait plus que Mikasa les rejoignes. Eren était parvenu à se hisser jusqu'à l'adolescente et il lui réclama d'un ton sans appel, quoique désespéré :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

\- À peu près tout ce qu'i savoir, certifia-t-elle un sourire moqueur et résolument taquin aux bords des lèvres. »

Eren ne sachant pas quoi rétorquer à cette constatation s'octroya le droit de garder le silence.

Que dire de plus de toute façon ? Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ymir allait probablement tout divulguer au reste du groupe dans les secondes qui venaient ou pire encore, le faire chanter dans le but d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il se résigna dans un soupir mal dissimulé.

\- « Donc monsieur Eren se tape son supérieur ? Est-ce que c'est pas un peu cliché ? pouffa-t-elle.

\- Je ne me…

\- Mais bien sûr, coupa-t-elle, tu vas me dire que votre relation se résume purement et simplement à du platonique ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

\- De toute façon vous étiez bien trop proches pour vous cantonner à un simple rapport professionnel, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Dis, ça doit être un sacré numéro au pieux l'Ackerman, non ? »

Si la honte pouvait tuer, Eren serait probablement déjà six pieds sous terre. Il resta interdit, trop gêné par les paroles de la grande brune. Il fallait dire qu'Ymir n'arrangeait pas les choses. Devant l'absence de réponse, elle lui tapa le dos en s'écriant :

\- « Fais pas cette tête enfin ! T'es entrain de réaliser le fantasme de toutes les pucelles du pays, tu devrais plutôt te réjouir de l'avoir attrapé dans tes filets. Quoique vu le personnage qu'il est, je dirais plutôt que c'est l'inverse, m'enfin je ne détiens pas la vérité absolue, hein. »

Il amenuisa ses dernières ressources en terme de force mentale et rétorqua :

\- « Je, ne couche pas avec le caporal, Ymir.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est bien dommage. »

Christa ne prenait pas part à la discussion. Elle semblait ailleurs dans un autre univers (où tout semblait très gai vu le sourire qu'elle arborait). Ymir lui fit reprendre appui convenablement sur son avant-bras en lui caressant les cheveux et mugit dans un grognement :

\- « Je venais dans la cuisine pour la rafraichir : un abruti a cru malin de la faire boire. Je soupçonne Reiner d'être l'auteur de cette histoire. Dès que j'en ai fini avec vous deux, je m'en vais lui foutre une beigne. Mais je suis tombée de haut en vous entendant discuter… alors comme ça Eren est une pédale ?

\- En quoi ça t'avance de dire ça ? sermonna Armin qui s'était relevé depuis lors.

\- Oh, en rien, je me contente d'énoncer les faits : mais c'est amusant de le voir ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même lui qui est toujours si sûr de ce qu'il fait.

\- Je te conseille de garder cette information pour toi… menaça le blondinet en la toisant du regard le plus sombre qu'il pu avoir.

\- Sinon quoi ? explosa-t-elle de rire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me faire quelque chose du haut de ton mètre soixante. Regarde-toi, t'es à peine plus grand que Christa ! »

Outré, Armin la regarda d'un air médusé. Il se fichait pas mal de la pique qui venait de lui être lancée et ses pitreries ne l'amusaient guère : il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un comme Ymir s'attaque à son meilleur ami. Elle était si imprévisible, c'était presque impossible de prévoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire et cela plongeait Armin dans un sentiment de profonde frustration. Eren tenta le tout pour le tout et marmonna le torse bombé :

\- « Va donc le répéter à tout le monde puisque ça t'amuse.

\- Oh, je vois, se moqua-t-elle. On veut jouer les durs ? »

La gêne passée outre, Eren se contenta de la dépasser et voulut rejoindre l'extérieur. Cette cuisine bien que spacieuse, lui semblait être de plus en plus exigüe depuis les dernières minutes. Ymir lui souffla :

\- « Je saurais tenir ma langue, arrête de faire cette tronche Jäger. Mais on en reparlera, crois-moi. »

Il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire peu confiant. Comment croire une fille pareille ? Il ne rétorqua cependant rien, pas même un merci, et s'en alla en quête d'air frais suivit de près par Armin.

* * *

S'il était humainement possible de boire comme un trou, Hanji serait sans aucun doute affiliée à la plus profonde des crevasses sur Terre : un puit sans fond. Elle s'adossait à son ami, dont l'apparence s'apparentait plus à celle d'une plante verte qu'à un véritable être-vivant sur l'instant. En effet, Erwin n'en menait pas large non plus. Levi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Résolument sobre, il rangeait les bêtises que semait Hanji au fur et à mesure qu'elle déambulait dans le living.

Elle trottinait de joie, comme à son habitude, en relevant à quel point les nouvelles recrues étaient adorables, et que si elle en avait le droit, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à tous les séquestrer chez elle. Pendant une de ses pirouettes, celle-là manqua de faire tomber un vase qui avait tout l'air d'être onéreux (ses ornements dorés lui assignant ce titre d'office). Heureusement pour elle, Levi qui la suivait de près, rattrapa de justesse l'objet avant qu'il ne s'explose en mille morceaux.

De ses doigts cireux, il reposa l'objet sur son piédestal et empoigna Hanji par le col comme une mère le ferait pour punir son chaton :

\- « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser ton cul ici et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que le dernier gramme d'alcool se dissolve dans ton sang, c'est clair ? »

Il la jeta carrément sur le fauteuil avoisinant, et dans un cri strident, on devina qu'elle se cogna la tête contre l'accoudoir. Il calqua son geste précédent en poussant Erwin (aka la plante verte) sur ce même sofa. Levi tapa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention mais il constata qu'Hanji était entrain de verser quelques larmes. Il leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

\- « Allons bon, qu'est-ce que t'as cette fois ?

\- C'est que, pleurnicha cette dernière d'une voix chevrotante, nous étions venus pour parler de ce qui te tourmente et nous n'avons pensé qu'à nous en buvant et en oubliant de te délivrer de tes problèmes.

\- Nous sommes vraiment de mauvais amis, lâcha Erwin d'un ton plat et grave. »

Il s'approcha des deux et répliqua dans un demi-sourire narquois :

\- « C'est vrai que pour le coup, vous avez bien merdé mais… »

Suite à cette phrase, les pleurs d'Hanji se muèrent en véritable cris de souffrance et de détresse. Elle bégayait des plaintes et excuses qui ressemblaient plus à un mélange grossier de paroles incompréhensibles. Le pire étant qu'Erwin n'en déparait pas le lot et se contentait d'opiner du chef aux dires d'Hanji, comme s'il comprenait réellement ce qu'elle tentait d'expliquer. Levi se massa les tempes, et attendit une dizaine de secondes qu'elle se calme. Mais l'accalmie ne venant pas, il stoppa le flot de paroles de son amie en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Ne retentissait désormais dans la pièce que les tressautements de son buste qui conservaient les pleurs retenus par Levi.

\- « … mais d'un côté je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Je m'en fous, et vous avez suffisamment fait les cons pour m'occuper alors c'est tant mieux. »

De lourdes larmes (probablement mélangées à un semblant de morve) coulèrent sur la main de Levi et s'immiscèrent dans les plis de ses doigts. Il la retira d'un coup sec et se précipita dans la cuisine :

\- « Putain, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me chialer dessus… raaah, c'est dégueulasse. Mouche-toi au moins !

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? fit-elle les yeux embués.

\- Va donc essuyer ton pif plein de morve, c'est répugnant. Sache que si je retrouve une seule de tes merdes sur mon canapé, je te le fais récurer avec ta langue.

\- Mais non, je ne te parle pas de cela ! mugit-elle, retirant ladite substance du revers de sa manche.

\- Oui, répondit-il avant qu'elle ne précise de quoi elle voulait réellement discuter. Sinon je ne vous l'aurais pas dit. Réfléchis deux minutes quatr'yeux, est-ce que j'ai pour habitude de parler pour ne rien dire ? »

Elle baissa la tête dans l'objectif de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avançait était loin d'être faux.

Après des heures de nettoyage, l'appartement retrouva la splendeur dans laquelle il avait l'habitude d'être. Levi jeta un coup d'œil au radioréveil posé en évidence sur le plan de travail : il était très tard, et hors de question pour lui de jouer les auberges. Il tapa dans ses mains dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention des deux loques qui résidaient sur son canapé lorsqu'il constata qu'ils s'étaient endormis (dans des positions bien trop étranges pour qu'elles ne soient œuvres de personnes normales). Il vint les tirer de leurs songes en secouant le canapé du bout de son pied.

Hanji retira le filet de bave qui la liait à celui-ci en espérant que leur hôte temporaire n'eut rien remarqué mais peine perdue, vu le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, elle se contenta d'un sourire chancelant pour se faire pardonner.

\- « Tirez-vous de chez moi, maintenant. »

Malgré l'ordre, sa voix s'était voulu moins aigre que d'habitude. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'exprimer sans être un temps soit peu cassant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Un minimum soucieux de l'état de ses amis, il leur demanda :

\- « Comment est-ce que vous rentrez ?

\- À pieds. Ma maison n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici, je me débrouillerai, chuchota la seule femme présente dans l'appartement.

\- Je vais appeler un taxi, moi. »

Sa maigre politesse lui obligeant, l'hôte de maison se retrouva à adresser de maigres au revoir à ses compagnons de travail sur le pas de sa porte. C'est lorsque les portes du monte-charge se refermèrent qu'il glissa jusqu'à son lit, s'enfonçant dans ses draps qu'il murmura :

« Putain. »

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Erwin était parti par le premier taxi. Hanji zigzaguait entre les rues de sa petite bourgade. Un lourd sentiment lui pesait sur la poitrine : c'était extrêmement désagréable. Lors d'une de ses premières expéditions, elle s'était déjà faite poignardée au niveau du flan et lui restait de cette escapade comme souvenir : une belle cicatrice qui recouvrait une partie de son côté droit. La douleur qu'elle ressentait présentement se rapprochait dangereusement de celle qu'elle avait pu éprouver ce jour là.

Contrainte et forcée, elle s'effondra sur les escaliers d'un immeuble un peu délabré en s'empoignant la partie concernée et responsable de son mal-être présent. Faisant suite à ce geste, elle vérifia son pouls en palpant avec difficulté sa jugulaire (son taux d'alcool dans le sang, bien que diminué depuis sa petite sieste, n'aidant pas vraiment) et se surprit à découvrir un rythme cardiaque qui jouait aux montagnes russes : tantôt palpitant avec vigueur, tantôt pulsant lentement et avec si peu de puissance qu'elle avait du mal à le ressentir. Elle trépigna, mais dénuée d'énergie, son énervement se caractérisa par le tremblement de ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, faisant claquer ses genoux dans un bruit sourd.

Hanji replaça ses lunettes et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement, se prenant pour seule responsable de la tristesse de Levi.

Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de porter secours à son coéquipier et accessoirement plus vieil ami alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle.

Elle s'en voulait parce qu'au fond de son cœur, elle ressentait la nécessité de savoir le pourquoi du comment de cette dispute. Sa curiosité lui hurlait de retourner chez Levi ou de lui envoyer un quelconque message afin de s'assurer de connaître le motif de son attitude.

Mais Hanji savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas aller le chercher actuellement, elle ne trouverait que le courroux de Levi. Et même si ça ne lui faisait pas peur de se frotter au fauve indomptable qu'était le caporal Ackerman, elle se retint, comme retenue par une force irréelle.

Ce n'est pas en une soirée que la douleur qui sévissait en son ami se calmerait. Et même si de ses conseils avisés, elle lui manderait de se réconcilier avec Eren, il ne l'écouterait probablement pas. Le temps arrangerait peu à peu les choses, avec difficulté, certes, mais il l'arrangerait.

Du moins, elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Levi se leva avec une migraine fulgurante, comme il lui était rare d'en avoir. Son encéphale venait s'écraser contre son front, comme un marteau-piqueur dont chaque coup était plus douloureux que le précédent. Il fut même obligé de prendre un anti douleur, procédé auquel il n'avait recouru depuis bien longtemps.

La petite pilule était dans le creux de sa main, elle et ses couleurs trop vives cette capsule qui allait neutraliser son mal-être. Il releva la tête et s'observa dans le reflet du miroir de sa salle de bain.

Depuis quand avait-il besoin d'une aide quelconque pour arrêter de souffrir ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son armoire à pharmacie juste derrière et décela les deux seuls paquets de comprimés qui se discernaient du fond blanc. Il laissa le granulé qui tomba sur le carrelage dans un bruit discret, mais qui résonna dans le crâne du caporal comme le glas. Et c'est en s'empoignant le crâne à deux mains qu'il attrapa l'une des boites.

Sa poitrine s'affaissa en un froncement de sourcil. Il serra le contenant, déboitant de ce fait l'enveloppe cartonnée. Le paquet était vieux, limite poussiéreux. Chose incroyablement étrange puisque Levi avait pour habitude de ne pas laisser un grain de saleté. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait ni vu ni touché cet emballage.

Une boite banale. Blanche. Avec des raies jaunies séparées entres elles par une maigre trainée du même colorie que le fond. Les écritures, avait été effacé par les années, mais un simple coup d'œil avait suffi à Levi pour se remémorer de tous ces souvenirs, douloureusement enfouis dans le plus profond de son être. Tel un fil conducteur, cette boite, était responsable de son actuelle difficulté à respirer.

PROZAC.

Voilà le nom de ce que contenait ce petit bout de carton. Les petites pilules vertes et blanches s'égrainèrent sur le sol, se déboitant naturellement sous la poigne de Levi.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Et tandis que les antis dépresseurs roulaient partout dans la pièce, le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Comment avait-il put laisser une telle chose dans son petit placard ? Ils attendaient là, patiemment, depuis voilà plus de deux ans. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Levi était à terre, ne faisant qu'un avec le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Plus envie de respirer.

Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait continué à se battre après une telle horreur.

Comme celles d'un film, les images passaient devant ses yeux. Le souvenir sépia des photos de sa mère, que le cancer avait emporté sans même le prévenir, laissant ses cheveux ternis dénués de parfum sur un oreiller froid. Le souvenir de son vieil ami Farlan, fauché dans un accident de la route avec Isabel et son petit nez retroussé. Celui de l'odeur du sang quand Kenny était mort juste devant lui, criblé de balles dans la poitrine comme une vulgaire passoire.

Hanji l'avait forcé. Hanji savait qu'il allait faire une connerie ce jour là. Elle l'avait examiné contre son gré et ordonné de prendre ces médicaments. Chaque soir, elle demandait un appel vidéo pour s'assurer que son ami suive bien ses prescriptions. Sur le coup, Levi trouvait ça ridicule. Il n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça. Des placebos, voilà ce que ces petites pilules, vantées ''miracles'', étaient réellement.

La peau diaphane des phalanges de Levi se blanchir d'autant plus lorsqu'il se saisit de ces capsules bicolores. Il ne cessait de répéter « c'est fini, c'est fini », persuadé qu'en réitérant ces petites phrases, il se convaincrait qu'il avait bien fait son deuil de toutes ces horreurs. Il noyait les antis dépresseurs dans le flot incessant des WC, ne s'arrêtant pas une seule seconde d'appuyer sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau.

Il n'en avait plus besoin.

Il n'en aurait plus jamais besoin. Tout ça, c'était dans la tête.

Même le simple cachet de doliprane était parti rejoindre les égouts, et c'est en poussant la porte qu'il balaya son mal de crâne en posant la question difficile à poser. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal au crâne, alors qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool la veille ? Le truc étant que…

Que…

Eren n'était pas rentré.

Le palpitant de Levi se stoppa pendant une demi-seconde, court-circuitant encore une fois son système. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses paroles aient autant de conséquences ! Et si le gang H l'avait retrouvé ? Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de vérifier avec qui la fête avait lieu. Il l'avait juste envoyé bouler.

\- « Eren ? »

Aucune réponse.

Au moins il avait essayé.

Levi enfila avec rapidité une tenue sobre (luttant une bonne dizaine de seconde contre la fermeture éclair de son blouson) et en attrapant son casque, il referma la porte de son appartement.

S'il était arrivé malheur à Eren, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il s'inquiétait, mais en enfilant sa protection, et son masque d'indifférence il entendit une voix bien trop familière :

\- « Levi ? »

Oh putain.

Lisa le toisait de ses yeux clairs. Une douce mèche retombait sur ses yeux, elle avait l'air de vouloir lui parler.

\- « Je… J'ai pas le temps, fit-il fébrile.

\- Non, attends s'il te plait ! »

Il se jura qu'il entretiendrait cette discussion avec elle. Celle qui mettrais fin à la connerie qu'il avait faite. Mais pas maintenant, et sûrement pas en ces circonstances. La priorité était de savoir où se trouvait présentement Eren. Et dans cette effervescence, il ne pensa même pas à appeler Erwin ou Hanji, et se contenta d'enfourcher sa moto.

* * *

Levi débarqua dans l'office avec une énergie qui ne lui était pas identifiable. On aura dit un fou : quiconque aurait le malheur de se trouver en travers de son chemin en paierait les conséquences. En parlant de ça Oluo, qui était entrain d'ajouter un peu de lait à son café osa lui demander alors qu'il voyait très clairement que ce dernier n'était pas dans son état habituel :

\- « Levi ? Où tu vas comme ça ? »

Le dénommé semblait imperméable à toute question. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir dans les bureaux de l'étage, il se ravisa et retourna voir son interlocuteur :

\- « Il est où le gosse ?

\- Tu l'as encore perdu ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Réponds, à ma putain de question ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui en aurait fait feindre plus d'un. »

Incapable de rétorquer, ne serait-ce que la moindre onomatopée, le collègue pointa du doigt l'office du major Erwin. Levi s'envola presque jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué et la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta décidant d'écouter un peu avant d'entrer. Il reconnut la voix étouffée de son subordonné, et petit-ami et un incroyable sentiment de soulagement le traversa. Eren était bien présent et en sécurité. Il fut étonné lorsqu'il perçut des éclats de voix.

\- « _…non, c'est non Eren. Je ne t'affilierai en aucun cas à une autre personne que Levi._

\- _Mais pourquoi ?! Puisqu'Hanji veut bien me prendre sous son aile ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois rester avec lui. Il ne veut pas de moi et je ne veux pas de lui !_

\- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en arrive à une extrémité pareille, mais en tout cas, le problème étant qu'ici, c'est moi le major. Hanji serait incapable de concilier son boulot tout en t'offrant une réelle protection. Levi est une des rares personnes parvenant à faire les deux._

- _Mais … !_

\- _Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne,_ claqua Erwin d'une voix autoritaire. _Tu es n'es même pas formé Eren, tu dois obéir aux règles de l'Escadron, un point c'est tout._ »

Incapable de rester spectateur aveugle de cette pièce ridicule, Levi enfonça la porte et se retrouva juste devant Eren qui semblait partir de l'office. Ils croisèrent le regard et le fer pendant une fraction de seconde, et avant que Levi ne puisse se prononcer, l'adolescent s'en alla dans un fulminement. Désemparé au plus profond de lui, mais une simple moue d'incompréhension apparente sur le visage, il jeta un coup d'œil à Erwin. Le plus carré des deux tapota le bureau du plat de sa main pour lui indiquer qu'il devait s'asseoir. Laissant planer un moment de flottement, il finit par se prononcer :

\- « Alors c'était bien lui le problème ?

\- Oh la ferme.

\- Levi, je suis ton ami, mais je te parle en tant que major. C'est sérieux cette affaire : Eren est quelqu'un de sensible émotionnellement parlant, ne foire pas tout en faisant n'importe quoi. Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis. Que se passera t-il s'il décide de nous laisser tomber ?

\- Tu pars dans tes tours avec Hanji quand je suis avec lui et tu décides de revêtir ta casquette de major quand ça t'arrange ? Ça marche pas comme ça la vie, Erwin. Et tu crois que je ne suis pas déjà au courant de tout ça ? C'est quoi le problème ? Tu vois bien que je suis toxique pour lui, quel est l'intérêt de me le laisser ? Donne-le à Hanji, qu'elle fasse joujou avec et arrête un peu ton cirque. Il n'a pas besoin d'habiter chez moi ça, c'est toi qui me l'a imposé pour que soit disant "on tisse des liens''…

\- Ça a plutôt fonctionné, non ? »

Un ange passa. Moment durant lequel la colère de Levi ne fut que s'intensifier davantage.

\- « Oui, mais quel résultat ! ironisa-t-il blasé, en fermant les yeux pour se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- … sérieusement, Levi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te haïsse autant ? »

* * *

Le monde d'Eren semblait tourner depuis le début autour de celui de Levi. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, ni de lui adresser la parole et voilà qu'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois devant lui. Déjà que la soirée de la veille l'avait bien fatigué à cause du peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait eu, il se trouvait qu'il avait dû utiliser son seul jour de congé de la semaine pour en finir avec cette histoire. Il avait cogité toute la soirée, toute la matinée. Lorsqu'il avait observé le soleil se lever, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas entretenir cette relation.

Pourquoi donc ?

Il n'en avait pas la force. Cette simple dispute avait réduit ses forces à zéro. Il s'était déjà imaginé Levi repartir coucher avec sa voisine le soir même de leur querelle, de ce même regard dénué de toute expression qu'il adressait à Lisa lorsqu'il la voyait. Lui avait déjà dû tourner la page, et la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore entrain de le chercher, était qu'il ne voulait probablement pas perdre le prestige qu'il forgeait depuis des années.

Levi avait réussi à le casser.

À lui faire mal.

Pas physiquement, car aucune ecchymose que celles témoins de ses caresses ne résidaient sur sa peau, et encore. Mais bien mentalement. Il se sentait désarmé, désœuvré, et bien trop d'adjectif pouvant qualifier son état actuel. Il fonçait tête baissée dans un mur et Levi l'y entrainait.

Dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention et percuta de plein fouet Nanaba, une de ses supérieures qu'il voyait rarement trainer dans le coin. Elle s'enquit de son état et lui lança :

\- « Hé, ça va mon grand ?

\- Oui, oui. Je vais bien. Je suis en pleine forme ! Je suis radieux ! »

Le trop pleins de gaieté de son discours ne s'alliant pas du tout à son visage puisqu'il était tordu par une grimace entre le sourire et la moue, alarma la jeune femme. Eren était déjà reparti, plus vite qu'une flèche avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui attraper le bras afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur son état.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans l'Escadron, mais celle du semblant de guerre entre le caporal et Eren n'avait pas encore, apparemment, fait de bruit. Nanaba savait cependant que le jeune adulte avait un réel problème mental, il était tout bonnement incapable de gérer ses émotions à une époque de la vie où c'est déjà compliqué de le faire correctement.

« Pauvre gosse » songea-t-elle en repensant à sa propre adolescence.

Le soldat composa le numéro d'Hanji, dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aide à résoudre ce problème, qui, même s'il semblait anodin, s'avérait bien plus grave que ça. Heureusement que Nanaba avait le flair pour repérer les changements comportementaux des jeunes. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'avant d'intégrer l'Escadron elle faisait comme petit boulot, surveillante dans un lycée de banlieue où on lui avait appris à déceler les inhabitudes physiologiques chez les jeunes adultes comme Eren.

Décidemment, Erwin avait vraiment un don pour trouver les personnes qui formeraient son Escadron.

Trois sonneries retentirent avant qu'une très faible voix ne lui réponde :

\- « _… oui ? »_

Si la jeune femme ne travaillait pas avec Hanji depuis autant de temps, elle aurait réellement eu du mal à reconnaître son timbre de voix. D'habitude excentrique jusque dans les sons qu'elle produisait, cela lui fit étrange de la découvrir si calme. Elle s'assura de sa santé en demandant, les sourcils froncés :

\- « Tout va bien ?

\- _Énorme gueule de bois_. _Je ne boirai plus jamais de ma vie. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

\- Ah, je m'excuse, mais j'ai pensé que c'était important : Eren se comporte de façon étrange et je voulais avoir ton appui pour savoir si ce n'était pas grave, mais puisque…

\- _Étrange comment ?_

\- ... difficile à dire. Il a l'air profondément affligé par quelque chose. » Elle parut réfléchir pendant quelques instants, et continua : « Quand il est seul, il a le regard vide, mais lorsqu'on lui demande ce qu'il a, il affiche un sourire encore plus rayonnant que d'habitude. C'est évident qu'il cache ses réelles émotions, mais vu l'état de son cerveau d'après les rapports, j'ai peur que ça surchauffe de trop là-dessous.

\- _Je vois. Tu as bien fait de me prévenir. Comment va Levi ?_

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'attitude du petit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- _Non, ne te mêle pas de ça_ , ordonna-t-elle très sérieuse. _Je te demande juste si le caporal agis différemment aujourd'hui._

\- Ah, ça. Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore… »

Un bruit de verre qui se brise retentit dans tout l'étage. Nanaba faillit en lâcher son téléphone de stupeur. Mike surgit d'un bureau non-loin et s'approcha un peu de sa coéquipière pour savoir d'où le son provenait. Hanji réagit :

\- « _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ »

Les deux s'approchèrent de l'endroit où l'éclatement s'était produit, et Hanji, toujours au téléphone, plus à l'écoute qu'à n'importe quel moment attendait de nouvelles informations quant au bruit survenu un peu plus tôt.

Mike et Nanaba découvrir Eren, droit comme un i avec une tasse de café éclatée dont quelques morceaux restaient entre ses doigts, les paumes ensanglantées et accessoirement ébouillantées le liquide chaud et marron s'écoulant entre les joints du sol, contournant les morceaux de la tasse.

Les gouttes de sang tombèrent, dans un plic-ploc assourdissant. Sur le visage d'Eren persistait un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents mais sur lequel s'immiscèrent quelques larmes. Se mêlèrent au breuvage, l'hémoglobine fraichement versée et qui ne cessait plus de couler.

Nanaba ne put contenir un :

\- « Oh putain. »

Ils étaient là, tous les trois (quatre, avec Hanji, qui ne comprenait toujours rien et qui s'énervait des réponses inexistantes de Nanaba) à se regarder, incapable de bouger un muscle. Tandis que la jeune femme balbutiait une explication à son interlocutrice, Mike se précipita finalement vers la recrue.

\- « Merde, merde, merde, merde. Le caporal va nous buter… »

Il prit soin de ne pas réduire encore plus en miettes, les morceaux de tasses qui gisaient dans une flaque maronnasse aux teintes pourpres, en ne marchant pas sur ces derniers. Mike prit les poignets d'Eren en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire davantage de mal et le questionna du regard quant à cet acte maladroit.

\- « J'ai voulu me faire du café, dit-il, un sourire douloureux aux bords des lèvres et le visage figé.

\- Je sais, Eren. »

C'était bien entendu faux, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais, il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à rétorquer à un gamin dont les paumes ressemblaient davantage à celle d'un homme qui s'était battu avec des barbelés.

\- « J'ai pas l'habitude d'en boire pourtant, expliquait-il.

\- On commence bien un jour. Tu sais, évite de trop parler, on va…

\- C'est marrant… On m'a souvent répété que la douleur physique était similaire à celle qu'on a à l'intérieur. Mais c'est incomparable. »

Mike commença doucement à comprendre et lâcha ses poignets pour le regarder droits dans les yeux. Toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait s'y exprimait dans un chaos entrelacé douloureusement avec la couleur de ses iris. Sa pomme d'Adam vrillait, retenant les sanglots qui se voulaient bruyants mais qui restaient, malgré tout silencieux.

\- « Tu l'as fait exprès ? »

Eren observa l'étendu des dégâts en perdant peu à peu le sourire figé qu'il portait depuis tout à l'heure et sembla seulement sur l'instant commencer à ressentir sa blessure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pour tenter de garder son calme.

\- « Oui. »

Derrière eux, Nanaba éloignait le combiné de son oreille. En effet, Hanji lui hurlait littéralement dessus pour qu'elle lui passe Eren.

\- « Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est incapable de tenir le téléphone ! Il a les paumes pleines de…

\- _Nanaba fais fonctionner ton cerveau ! Tiens-le pendant que je lui parle, je ne sais pas, fais un truc : mais passe-le-moi !_ »

Désireuse de faire taire la femme qui piaillait dans ses tympans, elle décida donc de jouer les porteuses. Trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit, Eren, qui entre temps s'était mis à genoux, se contenta de tendre l'oreille vers le combiné.

\- « Hanji ?

\- _Eren ! Oh ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

\- Rien de grave, vraiment. J'ai juste brisé une tasse de café et me suis un peu coupé.

\- Un peu ?! cria Mike. Tu déconnes là ! Faut pas rester planter dans ce couloir, t'as besoin d'être désinfecté, et je suis sûr qu'il y a des tonnes de bout de faïence dans ta paume. Gars, tu pisses le sang, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on est encore là, à discuter ! Allez, lève-toi, on va bien trouver un moyen de…

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

La voix caverneuse de Levi sonna comme un coup de feu dans l'organisme de tous les êtres présents. Mike craignait clairement pour sa vie, tandis qu'Eren aurait tout donné au monde pour avoir été moins stupide et réussi à garder un temps soit peu son calme. Pour ce qui concerne Nanaba : peureuse, elle rattrapa le téléphone, raccrochant à Hanji et se dépêcha bien vite de le ranger dans sa poche. Elle baissa les yeux, transperçant le sol de ses yeux, se soumettant tout à fait à l'aura terrifiante du caporal.

\- « C'est à dire… je vous jure qu'on a rien fait ! se dédouana Mike en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Oui, c'est juré ! acquiesça la jeune femme, pétrifiée. »

Eren se releva avec difficulté, et décida de tourner les talons, comme si de rien n'était. Comme le Petit Poucet, il se mit à semer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, non pas des petits cailloux, mais bien son propre sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies béantes et venait s'écraser mollement sur le sol.

Levi écarta ses deux coéquipiers tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il avançait droit vers le nœud du problème, et que pour le résoudre, il allait falloir se salir les mains.

Il voyait le sang d'Eren ruisseler le long de ses doigts tremblant, la hanse de la tasse toujours enroulée autour de son pouce. Avait-il réellement explosé la tasse avec ses mains ? Vu le bruit que cela avait fait, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour le rattraper. Harassé, désespéré mais surtout au fond, sans se l'avouer, réellement avide de l'attention de Levi, Eren se laissa emporter vers l'infirmerie, endroit vers lequel son supérieur l'emmena sans prononcer un mot.

* * *

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

On n'entendait plus que la drôle de machine d'Hanji dans le coin du laboratoire, tandis que Levi enlevait avec minutie chaque particule de faïence susceptible de se cacher parmi les lambeaux de chair qu'était devenu la paume d'Eren. Après un long moment de silence tout aussi pesant qu'il n'était gênant, il souffla :

\- « Ça ne sert à rien. »

Levi leva le menton vers lui pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait.

\- « Ce que tu fais. C'est inutile, tu le sais bien en plus : je me soigne tout seul.

\- Tu as beau te soigner, tu ressens quand même la douleur. Autant faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop pénible. »

Eren allait lui rétorquer un truc du style « Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce que je ressens ? » mais les souvenirs de Levi, le cherchant partout dans la ville, le retrouvant dans le bar, s'occupant de lui malgré tout, lui revinrent alors il se ravisa, et décida que la meilleure des réponses dans ces cas là était le silence.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'ignorait, déjà ?

Il ne s'en souvenait presque plus, c'était brumeux tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant était l'hémoglobine séchée sur toute la base de sa main et les morceaux coupant que Levi retirait un à un avec un silence presque religieux. Il le tenait fermement, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais suffisamment pour qu'il reste en place.

Ses doigts épousaient parfaitement les contours de son poignet. Entièrement hydratées, les ongles coupés avec soin, il le souillait avec son propre sang, et Levi n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper le moindre du monde (ou s'il le faisait, il feignait drôlement bien celui qui s'en moque).

Ouais, aucun doute, ça lui correspondait bien plus.

Eren se sentit nauséeux, et se dégagea de son étreinte avec toute la force qui lui restait. Levi ne comprit pas cet acte :

\- « À quoi tu joues, là ? J'ai pas fini.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul.

\- Bah non justement. Tu t'es écorché les deux mains, alors sauf si tu es contorsionniste au point de pouvoir utiliser tes pieds, quoique j'en doute vu ta dextéri…

\- C'est bon je te dis ! rugit-il. »

Il s'était levé, renversant de ce fait les quelques cotons encore inutilisés qui résidaient sur ses jambes quelques minutes plus tôt. Levi grogna :

\- « Bon, assez rigolé maintenant. Eren, s'il t'en faut aussi peu pour te mettre dans des états pareils, très franchement va falloir grandir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je mette fin à notre semblant de couple sérieusement ? Tu as Lisa, alors fous-moi un peu la paix !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de cette fille Eren ? T'es vraiment bouché ma parole, tu ne comprends rien.

\- Non ! Je ne comprends rien, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Comment est-ce que je sais que tu ne feras pas la même chose avec moi, quand tu auras obtenu ce que tu veux ?!

\- Tu fais chier à la fin, arrête de geindre et laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Levi sursauta, comme ça lui arrivait rarement. La voix qui était sortir aurait clairement pu être celle d'un fauve en cage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'y prennent aussi mal l'un que l'autre pour entretenir une relation (amicale ou amoureuse) « normale » ?

Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui pour faire avancer l'histoire pas question de compter sur Hanji, et encore moins sur Erwin pour les rabibocher. Il soupira :

\- « Eren, j'ai pas le temps de jouer, alors décide vite si tu me crois ou non. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux autres. »

Levi se mordit la joue après cette parole c'était bien ironique de sa part de sortir un truc pareil. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu de tels propos ça avait été de la part…

Sa tête se mit à tourner, si fort qu'il en eut presque un haut-le-cœur. Il revit en un instant le visage ovale de sa défunte amie, ses cheveux roux, toujours hirsutes et coiffés en deux couettes basses. Son regard vif rieur, dénué de toute forme d'antipathie et ses orbes profondément vertes lui rappelant définitivement le jeune homme devant lui. Il se remémorait encore très bien du timbre qu'il avait prit alors qu'il lui avait répondu…

\- « Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens, vrombit Eren. »

Levi s'étouffa avec sa propre bile, qui remontait le long canal qu'était sa gorge. L'acidité se propagea dans toute sa bouche avec moue de dégoût.

Eren lui avait répondu avec une voix bestiale, semblable à celle d'un insulaire qui découvrait pour la première fois de une vie humaine autre que la sienne sur son île, et qui faisait tout pour se protéger. Levi se gifla mentalement il réalisa quelque chose de flagrant : s'il avait autant de mal avec Eren, c'était parce qu'il se retrouvait beaucoup trop en lui. Il se revoyait, insouciant, bercé par les rires de ses amis avec un bagage lourd, bien trop lourd (celui de son passé) à porter. Mais la vision d'un Eren aussi inconnu, terrifiant lui fit presque prendre peur pendant un court instant avant qu'il ne se remette de ses émotions.

Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que ça allait fonctionner ?

Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi insouciants ?

Ça bouillonnait. Depuis hier, ce matin, tout à l'heure, ça affluait sous sa peau, ses muscles le démangeaient, à l'étroit dans son propre corps il voulait se soulager, que ce sentiment de claustrophobie s'efface. Eren, dans son absence de réaction, déclara d'une voix plate et grave :

\- « Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. »

Il se déroba sous ses paroles et enfonça la porte du labo.

* * *

Ses paroles auraient dû le détruire. Elles auraient dû le fouetter en plein vol, l'envoyant s'étaler contre le mur voisin. Ça aurait très certainement été le cas si Levi n'avait pas été aussi entrainé à cacher ses sentiments. Mais voilà. S'ajoutant à cela, Levi avait réalisé qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort qu'il était bien plus important que tout s'arrête maintenant avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. Et il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer platement dans le vide du labo aux derniers mots d'Eren.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il abandonnerait son statut de protecteur. Désormais, plus de perte de contrôle, plus de dispersion. Il était temps que Levi redevienne celui qu'il avait toujours été (du moins, celui qu'il s'était toujours persuadé être). Plus de rapprochements inutiles. Plus de cohabitation continuelle. Ils se cantonnerait à une relation professionnelle.

Farlan et Isabel n'auraient pas voulu qu'il s'abandonne à ses états d'âmes pour une futilité pareille (c'est faux, ils lui auraient très certainement dit de suivre son instinct… mais à cet instant n'importait à Levi que la survie de leur district et l'éradication totale de ce putain de clan).

Il était temps de remettre les points sur les i. Il lui suffirait de redevenir le mur blindé qu'il avait l'habitude d'être.

Dans sa conviction de rendre l'avenir du Bataillon Ailé encore plus radieux, Levi omit le simple détail, mais pourtant qui pesait son poids dans la balance, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être le même peu importe les efforts qu'il fournirait. Le fait étant que ce mois passé, ces baisers volés, cette semaine ensembles, avait altéré un, je-ne-sais-quoi, dans son métabolisme qui changerait sa perception des choses pour toujours.

* * *

Poum-poum-poum-poum-poum-poum.

Tel était le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent lorsqu'il poussa la porte.

Un rythme effréné que rien ne pouvait sembler ralentir.

Plus rien ne semblait importer autour de lui. Son sang circulait et venait s'écouler un peu à chaque fois de ses mains à demi-aseptisées. Il ignora le regard inquiet de la dame de l'accueil lorsqu'il passa devant son bureau. Il ne prit pas garde à la plante dans le coin du couloir qu'il faillit renverser en cognant dedans. Il ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde du couinement que faisait la porte lorsque l'on passait à travers et enfin : il se retrouva à l'air libre.

Il ressentit le souffle chaud des matinées ensoleillées sur sa peau que pouvait-il désirer de plus ? Il avait si peu dormi. L'adolescent était dénué de toute force mentale, ou physique. Pendant quelques instants, il chercha un endroit où s'abreuver. Ses besoins primaires devançant tout, il lapa avec avidité l'eau de la petite fontaine (dont la liquidité était probablement peu potable, mais peu lui importait).

Le jeune homme se comportait différemment de d'habitude. Sa peau mordorée luisait d'autant plus au soleil, on aurait dit qu'il transpirait (si ce n'était pas le cas). Son attitude effraya une petite fille qui s'était posée non-loin de son abreuvoir, et dans un bond elle partit se réfugier derrière une femme qui s'apparentait à être sa mère vu les traits familiers qu'arborait cette dernière.

Eren songeait dans une langue qu'il n'était pas censé comprendre. Pourtant il semblait saisir chacun des mots qu'il formulait silencieusement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son expression faciale en témoignait d'ailleurs. Les sourcils arqués pour se rejoindre en un point imaginaire, le dos voûté, la main en coupole pour recueillir l'eau dont il avait tant besoin : il ressemblait davantage à un primate, ou un fauve, qu'à un véritable être humain.

Il était semblable à ces animaux apeurés mais terriblement féroces, qui seraient prêts à tout pour sauver leur butin. D'ailleurs, personne ne voulait plus s'approcher de ladite fontaine, ne serait-ce que pour se prélasser près du coin d'eau.

L'éclair solaire manifesté en rayon l'ébloui, et l'aveugla un moment. Sonné, il s'arrêta de boire et s'essuya machinalement du revers de la manche le coin de ses lèvres, duquel découlait un filet de bave. Soudainement, Eren prit conscience de l'étrange position dans laquelle il se trouvait, et se remit à penser en une langue qu'il comprenait.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et bafouilla :

\- « Je… suis désolé. »

La foule matinale légère avait afflué, regroupée autour de lui, pour observer ce spectacle inédit. Ils mettaient tout de même une distance non-négligeable entre eux et cette bête qui buvait. La place était entourée par une masse humain chuchotant, effrayé par Eren.

Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour arriver ici ? N'était-il pas dans le laboratoire avec Levi ?

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était les paroles de celui-ci résonnant contre son crâne qui lui sommait sa volonté à finir ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est-à-dire, désinfecter correctement les plaies d'Eren.

Les plaies.

Ses mains lui brûlèrent dès l'instant où il resongea à ses blessures. Il les observa avec attention et découvrit avec dégoût la mélasse rougeâtre, mélangée à l'eau sale de la fontaine publique. Une vieille dame devant lui s'étreignait dans un châle marron chocolat. Ses petits cheveux gris retombèrent comme une visière devant ses yeux et il l'entendit murmurer à son compagnon à côté d'elle :

\- « Tu as vu ? Le pauvre garçon… Regarde ses mains. »

Son palpitant s'excita et Eren se mit à paniquer.

\- « Non ! Je vous assure ! N'ayez pas pitié de moi ! Tout… tout va bien ! Je ne ressens presque pas la…

\- Ne vous avancez pas plus ! ordonna une trentenaire qui s'affolait à la vue du liquide bientôt noir qui s'échappait des paumes meurtries d'Eren.

\- Mais…

\- Faites quelque chose enfin ! Vous voyez bien qu'il se vide !

\- C'est répugnant.

\- Oh mon dieu…

\- Ne regarde pas ma puce.

\- Éloignons-nous. »

Eren n'entendais presque plus rien, tant les chuchotis se regroupaient devenant petit à petit un mélange de paroles dont il ne percevait que les plaintes et timbres effrayés des passants. Eren se sentait acculé, coincé au bas du mur. Tout le monde l'observait avec de grands yeux ronds, certains restaient muets comme des carpes, incapables de déclamer leurs états d'âmes, mais le scrutait avec une curiosité malsaine et maladive.

Terrifié, Eren se fraya un chemin dans la foule (bien qu'il n'eut pas vraiment à le faire puisque les gens s'écartaient d'eux-mêmes). Il ignora la douleur lancinante dans ses doigts et encore en dessous et les fit se rejoindre en prière, faisant pression et garrot naturel : cela limiterait la perte de sang.

A vrai dire, il n'en perdait pas autant que ça ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était tranché une artère, mais il avait suffi d'une erreur de sa part, d'une émotion un peu trop forte, pour que l'hémoglobine afflue vers l'endroit en question et fasse repartir de plus belle l'écoulement.

Comme une de ces feuilles à la fin de l'automne, il s'étala sur le sable de la plage sur laquelle il avait fini par se retrouver finalement. Un des seuls avantages de là où il travaillait, c'était bien sa localisation.

Exténué, et endolori, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il s'endorme, le roulis des vagues en fond sonore.

* * *

\- « Hé ! Toi ! Fais attention un peu, tu crois que la plage est à toi ? »

Eren se releva, encore engourdi par les brumes du sommeil. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Pas beaucoup, le soleil s'était à peine levé davantage, il devait être dans les alentours de midi. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, puisque la petite voix se manifesta de nouveau derrière lui.

\- « Ouais, c'est à toi que je cause le maigrichon ! »

Il se retourna et découvrit une petite fille, des yeux verts perçants, une frimousse résolument adorable mais avec une lueur trop adulte dans le regard pour qu'elle appartienne réellement à une gamine. Ses petits cheveux fins étaient rassemblés en une petite couette sur le haut de sa tête, laissant virevolter une partie trop courte pour être attachée au vent.

La jeune fille le toisait avec deux yeux méchants, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter qu'une inconnue lui parle comme ça ?

\- « Gaby ! »

L'interpellée fit volte-face, et rencontra un homme qui n'était pas méconnu des souvenirs d'Eren (quoiqu'il en reste), ce dernier tenant un étrange objet qu'il s'empressa de ranger au fur et à mesure qu'il accourait pour récupérer la petite.

\- « Laisse donc ce pauvre monsieur se reposer tranquille ! Ne t'ai-je pas déjà assez répété de ne pas adresser la parole aux… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il finit par être assez proche pour reconnaître le visage d'Eren. La montagne de muscle qu'était Reiner écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son nouvel ami. Un peu secoué par ce réveil brutal, il n'osa rien dire tandis que le blond caressait l'arrière de sa nuque :

\- « Tiens, Eren… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- … je dormais, je crois ? hésita le concerné.

\- Il dégueulassait la plage avec son sang, oui ! Regarde tonton ! Ses mains sont toutes sales ! »

Elle désigna de son index l'objet de ses dires, tandis qu'Eren reconsidéra la douleur toujours présente dans ses paumes. Ses plaies s'étaient recouvertes de plasma (et de sable, accessoirement) désormais sec, et on voyait toujours les traces de ses actes bien visibles. Si les lésions ne saignaient plus, il constata qu'il avait en effet laissé une trace sur le sol.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? s'enquit Reiner.

\- J'ai explosé une tasse de mes mains, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plate, comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte tout à fait normal.

\- …ah ? Tu ne devrais pas rester là, il faut te soigner.

\- Reiner, je… ça va.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Armin ?

\- C'est bon, je t'assure que tout va bien. Tu peux continuer ta route. »

Reiner était perplexe. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, tandis que Gaby, qui semblait être sa nièce le toisait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « C'est lui, tonton ? »

Le grand plaqua sa large main dans le dos de la petite comme pour la sommer de se taire silencieusement.

\- « Oui, c'est lui, tu sais, l'ami d'Armin.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Bon, coupa-t-il, on ne va pas déranger Eren plus longtemps, allons-y. »

Le blessé, interloqué l'interpella :

\- « Hé Reiner !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es remis de la soirée ? Ymir ne t'a pas trop fait une tête au carré pour avoir osé faire picoler Christa ? »

Comme soulagé, il expira et indiqua à sa nièce le chemin à suivre pour qu'il puisse discuter un peu plus avec Eren. Gaby trottina vers l'avant :

\- « Haha, cette fille est une véritable hyène. Elle a débarqué comme une furie alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Connie, et a essayé de me foutre une claque sans même me demander si j'avais vraiment faire boire Christa.

\- Elle t'a fait mal ?

\- Peuh, elle ne m'a pas touché. J'étais assez conscient sur le moment pour esquiver son coup : c'est Connie qui a tout prit.

\- Le pauvre… ricana tout de même Eren.

\- Tu l'as dit. »

Un petit silence régna sur l'instant avant que Reiner n'y coupe court :

\- « Écoute, t'as l'air exténué, je vais te laisser tranquille. Et puis, j'ai promis à ma nièce qu'elle pouvait m'accompagner pour… me balader. Alors je me dois de rester le bon oncle que j'essaie d'être.

\- Ça marche, à plus, termina-t-il.

\- Au fait… Eren. Tu, devrais pas rester là. Rentre chez toi, tu risquerais de te faire emmerder.

\- Emmerder ?

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est une possibilité parmi tant d'autres. Fait juste attention à toi.

\- D'accord… »

Reiner lui adressa un sourire peu confiant avant de se retourner. Le soleil redessinait les contours de ses cheveux ambrés et de son profil masculin. La petite avait couru jusqu'à la berge, laissant dans le sable mouillé, les empreintes de ses pieds. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Reiner pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Ce qu'Eren trouva touchant, fut la façon avec laquelle l'oncle se déplaçait : lorsqu'il faisait un pas, on voyait sur le sol qu'il en avait fallut six à la petite pour parcourir la même distance. Et en un rien de temps, il se retrouva à ses côtés, ébouriffant le crâne de cette dernière.

Eren soupira de consternation. Reiner ignorait tout de la situation mais pour autant, il lui avait donné un conseil qu'il allait suivre à la lettre. Il allait profiter de l'absence de Levi à l'appartement pour récupérer les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient.

Son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il soit fondamentalement triste ou s'il fallait être heureux de son état actuel. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été en quête de liberté et de découvertes. Il se défaisait de ses chaines, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être pleinement satisfait ?

Quelque chose l'interloqua cependant.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas pu obtenir cette indépendance avant ? Il en oubliait les différents avec Levi, jusqu'à l'existence de ce dernier et de tout l'Escadron. Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la situation dans laquelle il avait été un mois auparavant. Comme s'il se réveillait d'une énorme gueule de bois : le regard trouble, une immense douleur à la tête et un oubli total de la dernière soirée.

Sauf que présentement, sa mémoire sélective triait les souvenirs sur le volé. Et ce n'était pas d'une simple soirée dont il ne se remémorait pas, mais bien du mois entier. Certains partir dans les limbes de sa mémoire, et d'autres restèrent : telle était la politique du tri aléatoire des souvenirs d'Eren. Beaucoup trop d'informations partir à la trappe et ne restait en Eren qu'un puissant sentiment de volonté de liberté.

Sans prendre garde à quoique ce soit, il mit en place un certain plan : après son maigre baraquement sur le dos, une fois qu'il aurait tout récupéré : il demanderait asile auprès d'Armin le temps de réunir assez d'argent pour avoir son propre appartement.

Il allait enfin être libre.

* * *

Reiner lançait des coups d'œil préoccupés vers là où il avait laissé Eren. Nerveux, il triturait les quelques galets du bout de son pied tandis que Gaby lui demandait :

\- « Pourquoi tu as rangé la drôle de machine quand tu as vu ton ami ? Il n'est pas au courant ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit et redit de ne pas parler de ce genre de choses lorsque l'on est à la Surface tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? chuchota-t-il, presque menaçant.

\- Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu, soupira-t-elle. Maman me laisse tout savoir sur l'avancement de la mission, elle. Toi, il faut toujours te tirer les vers du nez pendant des heures.

\- Et tu sais bien le faire, hein : petite coquine ! »

La fillette lui tira la langue et éclata de rire en voyant la mine faussement choquée de son oncle de substitution. Après avoir calqué son état, Reiner reprit un peu de son sérieux :

\- « Mais je ne plaisante pas Gaby, il faut que tu apprennes à te faire discrète.

\- Oui, je sais tout ça, leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel, n'empêche que tu ne m'as pas répondu !

\- C'est lui. »

Un temps.

Gaby ne sembla pas réaliser sur le moment de quoi Reiner voulait parler. Elle en lâcha le coquillage qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Et après s'être assurée qu'ils soient bien seuls sur ce coin de la plage, elle lâcha un :

\- « C'est vraiment LUI ?! Oh mon dieu ! Il faut prévenir Zeke tout de suite ! Il va être fou de joie qu'on a réus…

\- Tup, tup, tup, fit Reiner en lui plaçant diligemment un doigt sur la bouche. Tu ne diras rien du tout, tu es tenue au secret-défense.

\- Mais heuuuu ! Maman allait tellement être fière de moi !

\- Elle le sera quand le temps sera venu de lui dire. Pour l'instant c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Laisse-moi faire, tu veux bien ? »

Il savait visiblement lui parler, puisque résigné, elle fini par promettre :

\- « Bon… d'accord.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer ?

\- …croix d'bois, crois d'fer. »

* * *

 **Et bah putain, j'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais le bout :')**

 **J'apprécierais beaucoup d'entendre tous vos retours sur ce chapitre.**

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? :)**

 **Pour ce qui concerne l'état d'Eren lorsqu'il se désaltère, c'est assez compliqué, je ne veux pas vous spoiler, mais sachez que la détérioration de son état mental ne fait que commencer. C'est d'ailleurs très dur de décrire ses pensées puisque c'est un regroupement d'incompréhension et de faux-souvenirs parfois. D'autant plus qu'il agit ainsi parce qu'il se sent en danger... écoutez, je vous laisse attendre un peu : je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard, en temps voulu, c'est promis ;)**

 **Si par contre, certains ou certaines d'entre vous ont des théories, je suis toute ouïe.**

 **Je stresse à l'idée de poster ce chapitre... j'ai peur d'avoir fait n'importe quoi, d'avoir perdu tout mon lectorat. De toute façon, pour en être sûre, il n'y a qu'une solution, hein ?**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort, et vous dit à bientôt j'espère !**


	13. Karma

**Toujours hyper en retard...**

 **Vous commencez à être habitués maintenant !**

 **Qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense ?**

 **Bah... franchement j'ai de bons arguments !**

 **Bon, premièrement, si mes activités extra-scolaires sont quasi inexistantes par rapport au mois de novembre, c'est par rapport aux cours que ça coince pas mal. J'ai mon TPE à fignoler, et pour ne pas couper à la règle : je suis ultra en retard. Du coup plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire tout ça, tout ça.**

 **Je m'énerve parce que je m'étais promis de publier rapidement cette fois fois (comprenez moins de deux semaines) mais faut croire que j'y arrive pas, ahah :')**

 **Mais il ne faut pas croire que je n'ai rien fait hein, mon OS de l'entre chapitre 2-3 (il me semble) est en préparation. Il compte à peu près 8k de mots, donc ça avance doucement mais sûrement. Je vous tiens au courant ;)**

 **Merci pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui sont là, même si vous ne dites rien, je vous vois tous et ça me fait plaisir.**

 **On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les colonnes se succédaient les unes les autres. Des dizaines de milliers de petites lumières se chevauchaient dans la roche, dans les airs (maintenues par des longues guirlandes de fil), dans les becs de gaz mais aussi dans les foyers. C'était un joyeux festival d'éclats : tout resplendissait.

Vu de loin, cette ville atypique pouvait sembler presque attrayante.

Seulement, lorsque l'on se penchait un peu pour y voir plus clair, tout devenait limpide comme de l'eau de roche. La vérité reprenait la place qu'elle avait toujours eu, les mensonges se dissolvaient.

Cette ville était, en vérité, plus noire que les mains d'un ramoneur.

Ektyos était une cité sans âme, souterraine, dénuée de la lumière produite par le Soleil l'on tentait de reproduire les rayons de l'Astre à l'aide de lumignons, de bougies, parfois de lampes à huile mais en vain. Le résultat en était que la plupart des habitants souffraient énormément de leur manque de vitamine D, développaient de l'arthrite, et une perte de la notion du temps. S'immisçait dans le quotidien des locaux une vision constante de la folie, et il n'était pas rare de tomber dans la spirale de la maladie mentale.

Le progrès ? Personne ne le connaissait enfin, si : peu. Il était réservé aux élites, et dissimulé de manière à ce que seuls ceux-ci soient capables d'en jouir. Le reste des habitants de la ville souterraine étaient restés au point mort, avec des connaissances avoisinants les zéros et presque aucune notion du monde extérieur. La plèbe n'avait pas conscience d'être enfermée. Et les plus fortunés, ne faisant pas forcément partie de l'élite s'entretenaient dans le mensonge, encore et toujours, en se convaincant qu'il valait mieux être bourgeois dans cette vie, qu'inconnu dans l'autre.

Régie par le clan Hakai-teki, ces élites ne se limitaient pas qu'aux Hommes aux poches bien remplies l'on comptait parmi les partisans : des bandits, des femmes au foyer, des aristocrates, des fervents croyants… bref, ils pouvaient venir de tous les horizons, ce qui comptait principalement étant leur intégrité au sein du groupe. Si l'on se mettait à dos le clan, c'est toute sa vie que l'on remettait en question. Mieux valait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire ce genre de chose.

Régnait dans la cité souterraine une ambiance de peur, de crasse et de claustrophobie grandissante. Plus le temps avançait, et plus le « petit peuple » se posait des questions. Comment se faisait-ils qu'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'avoir accès à certains endroits ? Pourquoi tant d'inégalités ? Comment se faisait-il que les hautes sphères ne faisaient rien pour faire avancer la situation ?

Des manifestations prenaient places un peu partout. On fermait les commerces déjà peu investis dans leur travail. Même le marché noir tournait au ralentit. Cela devenait compliqué de trouver de la nourriture.

Au détour d'une petite ruelle, un groupe de malfrats se reposait. Tous avaient ce fameux delta tatoué sur une partie de leur corps. Un petit trapu (dont son appartenance se manifestait par le triangle dans le sens commun, sous son œil) se releva de la caisse en bois sur laquelle il était assis et demanda avec intérêt :

\- « Et s'y prendrait comment ?

\- On passera par l'escalier.

\- Mais il est gardé de tous les côtés, comment est-ce qu'on est supposés faire ?

\- Imbécile, dit un costaud en lui assenant une tape sur le crâne, tu oublies qu'on a l'appui de Reiner et de tous les autres.

\- Ils nous aideront ? C'est certain ? se méfia un autre, qui était entrain de jouer avec son couteau et qui s'était promptement arrêté lorsque l'on avait évoqué le devenir de leur mission.

\- Puisque je te le dis. C'est même Zeke qui me l'a répété ce matin. Nous n'étions pas censés être mis au courant avant demain matin, alors si on vous demande… »

Le jeune voyou mima un mouvement de fermeture éclair par dessus ses lèvres. Ses coéquipiers et amis acquiescèrent pour montrer leur accord, sans pour autant se prononcer. L'un d'eux recommença à jouer avec son couteau, le plantant et replantant sur le caisson, qui comportait déjà de nombreuses traces çà et là, témoins de précédents coups sur le meuble.

\- « On se fait quand même sacrément chier ici…

\- Quand je pense qu'avant nous avions le droit de bouger et d'aller où bon nous semblait. Maintenant, se lamenta l'un d'eux, on reste ici, on prend racine, et c'est à peine si on a de quoi bouffer. »

Le plus robuste de tous se redressa en tapant avec colère ses poings sur la moitié de table qui se trouvait devant lui. L'allure masculine, le menton carré et surtout, une énorme balafre lui recouvrant la moitié du visage (une entaille profonde qui partait du menton jusqu'au sourcil, l'ayant rendu de part ce fait borgne) il imposait le respect, et ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'il était le leader de la petite bande.

\- « Écoutez-moi bien attentivement bande de sous-merdes : on a accepté cette mission, ça va faire cinq ans. Lorsque l'on s'est soumis à la bonne volonté du clan H, on en connaissait les tenants et aboutissants. C'est vrai ou c'est pas vrai ? »

Les autres s'écrasaient tout à fait face à l'autorité du chef de groupe, et se contentaient d'hocher la tête une fois de temps en temps. Cette réponse n'étant pas jugée satisfaisante de la part du borgne, il hurla :

\- « C'EST VRAI OU C'EST PAS VRAI ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai ! répétèrent-ils tous en chœur, apeurés.

\- Bon. Alors, arrêtez de la jouer meneurs de révolution et obéissez aux ordres. On fait partie de ce clan, non ? Comment ça se fait que vos petits cerveaux n'aient toujours pas réussis à intégrer ça ? On dirait que vous êtes bloqués dans le passé. Si vous continuez, je vous livre en pâture aux superviseurs, et Dieu seul sait à quel point ils en ont gros en ce moment…

\- Non ! Non ! N'en parle surtout pas à Zeke ! supplia un homme.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas à Zeke que je pensais… ricana-t-il.

\- … tu ne veux pas dire que – tu comptes vraiment _lui_ dire ?

\- Ça se pourrait… »

Un bruit résonna au coin de la ruelle. Pourtant, personne ne venait jamais mettre les pieds ici. Les habitants de la cité savaient les endroits à éviter et cette petite impasse était leur propriété privée, les gens étaient au courant. Alors que viendrait faire un passant averti sur leur territoire ?

\- « Reiner ? »

Le grand blond était en eau, sa petite nièce, bien connue du quartier, à bout de bras elle aussi semblait souffrir de leur course précédente. Les quelques voyous se redressèrent sur le champ, droit et sérieux, les bras croisés dans le dos, la mine toute à coup renfrognée par la considération. C'est la respiration haletante que Reiner demanda :

\- « C'est bon… Vous n'avez pas vu Zeke ?

\- Non. Il n'est pas ici, peut-être au bâtiment principal ? répondit le leader.

\- Il n'y est pas, je viens d'aller vérifier. »

Le blond mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa nièce et prit le menton de la petite Gaby entre ses doigts :

\- « Bon, Gaby. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, et continuer cette histoire tout seul. Ça ne te regarde plus à présent, c'est compris ? Souviens-toi bien ce que tu m'as promis en haut.

\- Quoi ?! éclata-t-elle, profondément énervée. Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule alors qu'on a fait la découverte ensembles ? Et puis d'abord, si je ne l'avais pas réveillé, tu n'aurais jamais su que c'était lui l'émetteur !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'intéressèrent finalement les vauriens, se rapprochant d'eux. Vous avez retrouvé l'émetteur ?

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, tonna Reiner. »

Il les remercia sommairement d'un hochement de tête pour le coup de main (bien que simpliste) sur la position de Zeke (ça faisait au moins un endroit de plus où il n'était pas) et s'éloigna d'eux, un regard méfiant peint sur la figure.

Gaby se débattait, tentant d'échapper à la poigne de fer de son _oncle_ sur son poignet. Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre et ne réduisant en rien son emprise, Reiner marchait vite et droit de manière à terminer leur discussion dans un endroit plus calme et sans vis-à-vis. Gaby hurla :

\- « Mais lâche-moi enfin ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

\- Oh que si tu en es une ! s'énerva Reiner de son ton autoritaire. Si tu n'en étais plus une, tu aurais compris que lorsque l'on est encline à parler d'un sujet top-secret, on prend garde à fermer son clapet ! »

Se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle avait failli faire, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, comme pour excuser son erreur. De petites larmes parurent sur les coins de ses yeux, et une grosse boule de culpabilité se forma aux tréfonds de sa gorge.

\- « Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, on a évité la catastrophe. Mais tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas t'en révéler plus sur l'avancement de la mission ? »

Honteuse et confuse, Gaby se contenta d'opiner du chef et de rejoindre son domicile dans lequel sa mère l'attendrait probablement avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud (cet aliment étant une denrée rare parmi les habitants de la plèbe, Gaby ne pouvait que se réjouir de faire partie de cette association qui « contribuait pour son bien et celui des siens » disait-elle).

* * *

\- « Mais non ! Tu déconnes ! s'écria Oluo.

\- Si, si ! Je t'assure : on y était avec Nanaba, et je peux te garantir que ça foutait vraiment la trouille. Le caporal avait sa tête des jours « je vais exterminer ces enfoirés, les rayer de la surface du globe », sauf que ce regard nous était adressé contrairement à d'habitude…

\- J'en ai encore la chair de poule, marmonna Nanaba qui serrait sa tasse de café comme le plus précieux des récipients, se délectant de la chaleur qui émanait de la faïence.

\- En attendant, c'est Eren qui trinque ! tonna Erwin. Vous devriez être mort de honte d'avoir fui vos responsabilités à cause de lui : un de vos associés qui-plus-est !

\- Mais enfin, se justifia Mike en baissant un peu la tête, Levi est bien celui qui est à la charge du gosse, pas vrai ? Nous n'avons que…

\- Eren n'est pas un objet enfin ! coupa-t-il, furieux. Il est l'une de nos plus jeunes recrues, il est fragile et indispensable : comment pouvez-vous tout remettre sur le dos de Levi ? Je vous signale que si c'est lui qui a pour but premier d'en prendre soin et de faire attention à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas capturer par inadvertance, c'est de votre devoir de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas dépassé par la tournure des évènements ! Non mais on croit rêver ! »

Le major faisait les cent pas autour des membres de l'Escadron présents. Ils avaient les yeux vissés à la moquette grise du petit espace. Seul Oluo se moquait de son modèle aliéné, qui avait, encore une fois, fait preuve de bien trop d'audace face à ses confrères. Que mangeait-il le matin pour être aussi puissant dans ses coups de gueules ? Très honnêtement, il n'en savait rien mais ça valait franchement le coup de…

\- « Il y a quelque chose qui te fait rire ? »

La voix d'Erwin fendit l'air et un silence de mort reposa sur la pièce pendant une dizaine de secondes. Le blond n'avait pas pour habitude d'élever autant la voix face à ses subordonnés. D'ordinaire, ils savaient être obéissants et appliquaient les plans à la lettre. Le supérieur passait souvent l'éponge sur leurs écarts peu matures, mais il fallait bien souffler entre deux interventions alors c'était compréhensible. Mais là, la situation était critique. Eren devenait fou, incapable de gérer le trop plein d'émotions qui le ravageait et eux ne le comprenaient pas. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit hilare dans un moment pareil ?

\- « Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, monsieur le Major. »

Oluo mit son poing sur le cœur dans un geste plein de patriotisme et fini par relever la tête afin de regarder son supérieur dans le blanc de l'œil :

\- « On s'assurera qu'Eren sera en de bonnes conditions sociales désormais pour qu'il puisse continuer sa formation.

\- J'espère bien, acheva Erwin. »

Il scruta sa petite assemblée, et s'écarta de ces derniers en seulement quelques pas. Avant de sortir définitivement du large espace de repos, il demanda d'un ton sévère :

\- « Lorsque vous revoyez Levi, envoyez-le dans mon bureau. »

* * *

Ce que l'Escadron ignorait bien évidemment, Erwin compris, c'est que cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Eren avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, les portes avait été franchies, et la jeune recrue gambadait librement dans la nature, comme une gazelle dans la savane. Et personne ne soupçonnait un seul instant qu'Eren se trouvait autre part qu'avec Levi.

Ils avaient donc repris un semblant de conversation, essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention à ce qui venait de se passer. Petra lorgnait Oluo depuis lors, impressionnée par l'avantage qu'avait pris la situation à son égard. Elle savait bien qu'il était quelqu'un de bon au fond. Et si, lorsqu'il avait pouffé, elle était devenu écrevisse de par la honte et la colère qu'elle restreignait en son sein, Petra avait dès lors, retrouvé une teinte plus naturelle. Fière qu'il ait mis sa fierté de côté pour s'excuser publiquement de sa faute.

Peut-être que dans quelques semaines, il se comporterait enfin comme le petit-ami exemplaire qu'il avait promis de devenir lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble ?

Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Cette simple constatation la fit sourire.

Petra, c'était la bonté même. La plume sur l'amas de cendre, (si encore nous pouvions nous permettre de comparer le reste de l'Escadron comme tel), le rayon de lumière qui transperçait les stores. Elle caressa du plat de sa main l'avant-bras d'Oluo, heureuse de pouvoir le compter à ses côtés désormais, et surtout pleine d'allégresse de par le choix qu'elle avait fait il y a un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant.

Pendant que Mike racontait encore une fois à Erd la façon qu'il avait eu de mettre ce terroriste à terre, les discussions fusaient. Seule Nanaba se murait dans un silence de plomb que rien, ni même les blagues vaseuses d'Oluo ne semblait interférer. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Levi sentit le regard tout l'Escadron sur lui lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la salle commune. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler, avait essayé de contacter ses pupilles dévastatrices dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication (car évidemment, chaque personne avait eu vent de la dispute précédente grâce aux récits détaillés des deux témoins, mais aussi de par les suspicions quant à l'attitude des deux depuis la veille) mais le brigadier n'en avait cure. Ce n'est même pas s'il avait daigné laisser reposer un œil sur le coin d'une table, il se contentait d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant, jusqu'à son bureau. Ses mains toujours à moitié recouverte du sang de son protégé.

Oluo, bien décidé à mettre de côté son égo pour l'instant, trop soucieux de remplir sa part du contrat, l'appela :

\- « Hé... le major il te cherche.

\- Tu lui diras que j'ai une tonne de boulot à faire. Qu'il m'appelle s'il veut causer, en attendant… »

Sans prendre le temps de terminer sa phrase, car la fin paraissant évidente, Levi s'avança davantage de manière à quitter la pièce par laquelle il avait été obligé de traverser pour accéder au reste des locaux. Erd se risqua à demander :

\- « Levi ?... Il est où le gamin ? »

Le concerné prit un certain temps avant de répondre, cherchant ses mots.

\- « Dehors, dit-il finalement.

\- Dehors ?! s'exclama Petra. Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux ! Que se passerai-t-il si le clan l'attrape ?

\- C'est un grand garçon, il saura se débrouiller.

\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Et s'il rencontrait un inconnu, et si…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce morveux ne fait pas confiance aux gens alors aucun risque, railla-t-il. Qu'il aille souffler un coup, loin des membres de notre équipe, ça lui fera du bien. Et toi qui me reprochait de le couver comme le lait sur le feu. Laisse-le donc faire son expérience dehors, on verra ce qu'il en résulte. Sur ce. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et décida de s'enfermer dans son bureau (le bruit du glissement du morceau de métal dans son encoche indiquant à tout le reste du groupe à quel point il désirait se terrer sous la masse de paperasse qui l'attendait). Chose diablement étrange vu comment Levi ne cessait de se plaindre à propos du caractère « fonctionnaire de la Poste » que son travail commençait à prendre. Il exécrait par dessus tout les dizaines de feuilles sans intérêt dont le contenu devait être approuvé, paraphé par ses soins et par le sceau du Bataillon (manifesté par un joli tampon qui, une fois sur le papier, laissait découvrir une paire d'ailes).

Suite à la venue inattendue, et au départ encore plus surprenant que n'était l'aller de Levi, Erd murmura :

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais sur ce coup là : on a besoin d'Hanji. »

* * *

Le karma était vraiment une belle merde.

Dès lors que Nanaba avait osé lui raccrocher au nez de la manière la plus brutale qu'il fut, Hanji s'était retrouvée frustrée, prostrée, et incrédule sur son canapé. Encore blafarde de sa cuite de la veille, il ne lui fallut pourtant pas plus d'une demie minute pour revêtir une tenue digne de ce nom (autre que l'espèce de pyjama trop grand qu'elle portait à peu près les trois quarts du temps qu'elle se retrouvait dans son appartement) et pour enfoncer dans un mouvement théâtral comme elle savait si bien le faire, sa porte déjà bien meurtrie par ses précédents passages.

Hanji se rongeait les sangs d'une manière indécente. Sa boite crânienne, déjà un peu étroite pour accueillir toutes les idées et pensées qui fusaient chez Hanji, était vraiment douloureuse ce matin. D'autant plus maintenant qu'elle savait Eren dans un état pareil. Chaque foulée semblait un supplice qu'elle dissimulait sous une grimace peu gracieuse.

Il fallait que le Ciel lui en veuille sacrément pour qu'elle soit sujette à une pareille ironie du sort. Voilà que pendant son seul jour de repos, depuis bien des semaines maintenant (puisqu'Erwin, comme à Levi, lui accordait très peu de congés) avait dû être celui où l'une des rares recrues dont ils disposaient s'ouvre littéralement les paumes. D'autant plus que la recrue en question était Eren !

Déjà Hanji tenait tout particulièrement à ce petit, plus qu'à n'importe quel jeune adulte qui avait foulé le sol de l'Escadron. Mais en plus de tout cela, elle lui portait un intérêt biologique et médical si poussé qu'on aurait pu considérer cela comme de l'obsession voir de l'harcèlement pour certaines fois (il lui était arrivé de l'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui demander comment se portait son corps s'il se mettait dans telle ou telle position). Elle ne comptait plus les heures passées à interpréter chaque petite divergence qu'elle trouvait sur son corps. Ce tatouage si étrange, son cœur qui n'en était qu'une moitié, ses capacités au combat…

La scientifique en avait fait des insomnies pour découvrir les mystères du corps de sa précieuse erreur de la nature. Même un millier d'heure de sommeil en moins ne suffirait pour trouver tout ce que cachait Eren. Elle n'avait ni les moyens (bien que les labos des locaux soient pourvues avec des appareils qualitatifs) ni le temps, et encore moins l'autorisation pour dépecer ce cher Eren. Et puis au fond, elle n'en avait plus autant envie qu'avant. C'est vrai quoi… Comment savoir par quel miracle ce semblant de cœur réussissait fonctionner comme n'importe lequel avec un ventricule en moins remplacé s'il s'avérait que son hôte était décédé ?

Encore quelque chose qu'Hanji aurait regretté d'avoir fait si elle avait cédé à ses pulsions curieuses auparavant. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devait remercier Levi pour l'en avoir dissuadé (par la force, soit, mais dissuadé quand même) un de ces quatre.

\- « Et merde ! J'ai oublié mon téléphone ! »

Elle tâta sa poche avec ennui. Elle n'avait définitivement pas le temps de remonter tout en haut alors qu'elle était arrivée au pied de l'immeuble (manquant de s'étaler de tout son long au détour d'un escalier un peu trop escarpé). Tant pis pour son mobile, elle connaissait le chemin.

Hanji avait la chance de ne vivre qu'à quelques minutes des locaux, et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait même pas le permis de conduire. Elle avait bien essayé une fois, mais après avoir failli faucher la vie d'une vingtaine de passants, l'examinateur l'avait sommé de sortir du véhicule et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Il lui arrivait de prendre les rennes lorsque Levi se retrouvait indisposé à conduire. Appelé « le danger ambulant », il fallait vraiment que ce dernier soit ivre pour qu'il lui confie sa vie ainsi. Et encore, ça n'était arrivé que quelques fois…

Le chose étant, qu'Hanji se retrouvait à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait (quoique si ce n'était pas la sienne, elle craignait clairement pour celle d'Eren). Elle bousculait des dizaines de passants, il y avait foule sur le trottoir aujourd'hui. À croire que les beaux jours de ce début d'été faisaient sortir les gens de chez eux. Mais c'est vrai que le quartier était particulièrement bondé.

Dans sa course folle, Hanji en bouscula plus d'un mais elle fini par donner un coup d'épaule plutôt violent dans celle d'une autre femme qui se contentait de tracer son chemin, son sac à la main. Elle grogna un juron :

\- « Non mais dites-donc ! Faites un peu attention !

\- Oui, bah ! Hein ! Désolée ! Je suis pressée ! »

À court de mots, et de souffle, Hanji détourna à nouveau le regard pour reprendre son parcours menaçant de faire chanceler un grand-père qui fusillait du regard la scientifique. Crispée, elle se plaint à voix haute, comme si ça allait arranger tous ses problèmes :

\- « Non mais sans rire, c'est le marché ou quoi ? Pourquoi y a autant de monde ?! »

Hanji ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle se retrouvait acculée au coin d'un mur voisin. Lorsqu'elle aperçut au coin de la rue un bus arriver, elle se prit pour Moïse et sépara la foule en deux.

… en fait si elle était arrivée à faire un tel miracle alors que deux minutes auparavant, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde elle n'était pas parvenu à faire deux pas sans bousculer quiconque, c'est parce qu'elle arborait une de ses faces laides à faire peur. Celles qui traduisaient littéralement entre les lignes plissées de ses sourcils « osez vous approcher et je vous mords ».

C'était Levi qui lui avait tout appris sur ce sujet là. Elle ne pouvait lui être que redevable.

Finalement les portes du car s'ouvrirent et Hanji faillit embrasser le conducteur de lui avoir laisser accéder à cette terre promise. Et même si elle n'allait rester que pour un arrêt, ça faisait tout de même la différ…

\- « Et bien mademoiselle, on peut savoir où est votre titre de transport ? »

Ah bah nickel, il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- « Héhé, vous allez vous marrer, mais dans la précipitation ce matin je l'ai, comme qui dirait oublié, plaisanta-t-elle en se grattant la nuque. Et puis, mon porte-monnaie aussi, haha… »

Le contrôleur tirait une de ces têtes… Il était clair qu'il avait envie de tout, sauf de rire. Il commença à sortir son calepin d'intervention envers les fraudeurs, une belle amende gratinée allait l'attendre, sans aucun doute.

\- « Non, mais ! Monsieur, je viens vraiment de passer un début de journée plutôt difficile, s'il vous plait n'en rajoutez pas une couche ! Je vous jure que je…

\- Dites-donc ma petite dame, on paye tous le bus ici ! s'immisça une vieille femme dans la conversation. Qu'est-ce que vous dites à l'inspecteur des impôts quand vous avez du retard sur votre loyer ? Chacun paye sa part, et tout le monde est content !

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? ricana Hanji, aberrée par l'intrusion soudaine de cette inconnue.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa la plus âgée. »

Hanji préféra ne pas répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire de peur de partir dans ses tours comme elle savait le faire lorsque le moment était propice. Mais voilà qu'un autre s'y mettait.

\- « C'est injuste ! Si cette femme ne paye pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je paierais moi aussi. »

La brune se retourna vers la voix et entrevit un jeune d'une quinzaine d'années, la peau recouverte d'irrégularités, le regard circonspect.

\- « Je t'en prie petit, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle, vous vous rendez bien compte que je ne peux pas faire d'exceptions, vous voyez ce que ça engendre ?

\- Non mais regardez je descends maintenant si vous voulez, c'est mon arrêt de toute façon, allez au revoir monsieur le contrôleur !

\- Ah, ne pensez même pas fuir ! Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

\- C'est bon, je lui paye son ticket. »

Les bras en l'air, prête à protester davantage, elle resta dans cette position en observant ce monsieur de dos entrain de biper une de ses multiples cartes magnétiques. Le contrôleur ainsi que tous les autres passagers lancèrent un regard méprisant à la brune qui ne retint que le geste plein d'empathie de cet inconnu.

\- « Allez venez, je descends ici aussi. Allons-nous en avant que cette vieille ne nous achève à coups de canne. »

Hanji remercia son ange gardien de s'être manifesté à ce moment là.

\- « Merci, vraiment j'ai cru que j'allais… Di – Dita ?! »

Elle s'était interrompu en découvrant le visage de son sauveur impromptu.

\- « Dita Ness, c'est bien toi ?

\- Hé, tu m'as reconnu, fit-il amusé de voir qu'elle ne le remarquait que maintenant.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu sans ton bandeau autour de la tête ! Tu n'as pas changé pourtant… Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Je croyais que tu avais été muté hors du pays pour une expédition rapprochée depuis… ça va faire cinq ans maintenant ! »

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre une réelle réponse, Hanji l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Encore dans l'embrassade, elle continua :

\- « Tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles, t'informateur ne nous répondait plus. On pensait tous que tu étais mort…

\- Je sais, je suis désolé…

\- Tu étais bien en mission d'intégration ?

\- Ouais, impossible d'utiliser mon téléphone pendant que je me fondais dans la masse du clan _Sanzoku_ , tu imagines bien… Je me suis fait faire prisonnier après la première année à cause d'un imposteur dans le groupe, je me suis retrouvé obligé à faire un de ces travaux avilissants ordonné par mes guides aliénés.

\- Nous avons eu l'information grâce à Erd qui avait fait le déplacement, il nous a expliqué t'avoir cherché pendant des jours sans succès, même après le démantèlement du clan S. Où étais-tu ?

\- Je me cachais dans les ruines des bâtisses. Nous étions recherchés de partout dans toute la région, des divergents extrémistes du clan S voulaient notre peau pour avoir tué leurs guides…

\- … en tout cas ravie de voir que tu es bel et bien vivant ! Tu vas pouvoir réintégrer les Bataillons ! Tout le monde va être si heureux de te revoir.

\- J'en serai ravie, mais je prends une pause ces temps-ci. Je dois filer… Bonne journée Hanji, j'ai été ravi de te revoir ! »

Sur ces mots, il lui envoya une tape cordiale et amicale sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner de la femme qu'il avait aidée un peu auparavant.

Cette dernière en resta pantoise. Combien de personnes avait-elle perdu ces quelques années précédentes ? Beaucoup trop pour qu'elle ne puisse les compter. Elle les avait tous plus ou moins porté dans son cœur. De savoir que Dita était encore en vie lui faisait plaisir. Vraiment plaisir. Elle devait s'empresser d'aller en toucher deux mots à son ami et supérieur Erwin.

C'est vrai qu'ils manquaient cruellement de personnel. Et qu'une aide, qu'importe laquelle serait de bon aloi. Elle se languissait l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues. Même si elles seraient peu nombreuses (voire quasi inexistantes), elle espérait qu'elles seraient à la hauteur. Les exigences d'Erwin ne faisaient que croitre. Beaucoup de courageux prendraient bien vite la fuite, sans aucun doute.

Elle soupira.

Ayant bien pris le temps d'expirer tout l'air logé dans ses poumons.

 _pfiouuuu_

Dieu que c'était agréable.

C'était comme si tous les soucis qui tapissait ses parois internes s'étaient évaporés dans un cheminement, biologiquement peu probable. C'était l'une de ses petites techniques.

Après tout, c'est inhumain de rester joyeux et compréhensif en toute circonstance. Surtout avec la vie que menait Hanji. En étant confrontée à la mort, au chagrin et à la perte constante, qui aurait cru qu'il puisse être un caractère aussi exubérant et insouciant que celui qu'elle arborait chaque jour comme le plus naturel des visages ? Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'être : disponible et socialement plus ouverte que la plus grande porte du monde.

Hanji était comme ça : la joyeuseté dans l'âme, c'était sa nature.

Si elle n'apportait pas la gaieté là où il n'y en avait pas… Qui le ferait ?

Alors tous les jours, elle s'adonnait à cet exercice de relaxation. Peu importe où. Peu importe quand. Hanji inspirait à fond et relâchait tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons, ses soucis s'envolant avec cette bouffée quotidienne.

Oh, évidemment, ça elle n'en parlait à personne. Il était rare de voir Hanji triste ou fatiguée. De voir Hanji désemparée et chagrinée. Le fait étant que sans cet exercice, elle aurait sûrement perdu la boule (encore plus que ça ne l'était déjà).

D'une secousse douloureuse, elle se rappela tout à coup la nature de son déplacement.

Eren.

Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore là ?

Hanji se mit à détaler comme un lapin dans les rues de sa petite bourgade, l'arrêt de bus se trouvant à proximité de son lieu de travail, et parvint à franchir les portes vitrées des locaux avant même que sa montre ne sonne les midis.

\- « Où est Eren ? Où est Levi ? » gueulait-elle en ouvrant les portes de chaque bureau qui lui passait sous la main.

Objectivement, Hanji faisait peur. Ses yeux scrutaient chaque pot, retournait chaque porte-manteau (comme si l'un des deux pouvait s'y cacher… quoique la taille de Levi puisse tout lui permettre). Le petit personnel (qui ne venait là-bas que quelques jours par mois, se contentant de travailler sommairement en faisant le tri des informations que leur donnait Erwin) peu habitué aux cris stridents de la scientifique, sursautaient à chaque beuglement. Tandis que les autres, dont le bâtiment se rapprochait plus d'une deuxième maison que d'un véritable lieu de travail, se contentait d'expliquer : « ce n'est rien, c'est Hanji ».

Erd passa une tête à travers la porte de son bureau et fut pris d'un spasme :

\- « Mon dieu Hanji, enfin te voilà ! »

Les yeux de cette dernière pétillaient de folie.

Et par folie, j'entends la folie propre, au terme que nous pouvons trouver dans le dictionnaire. Ses pupilles dilatées et sa respiration discontinue auraient pu faire frémir n'importe lequel des sains d'esprit. La bestialité de son comportement ressortant d'autant plus avec ses cheveux hirsutes dressés maladroitement en une queue de cheval brouillon eurent le don de foutre un sentiment d'incertitude chez Erd pendant un dixième de seconde.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment Hanji, sa collègue et brune d'amie qui se trouvait devant ses yeux ?

Et après avoir bel et bien reconnu cette dernière comme étant celle qu'il suspectait d'être, il se redemanda une nouvelle fois, reformulant sa question en quelque chose de plus intéressant :

Qu'avait-elle fait pour être dans un état pareil ?

\- « Qu'est-ce que… fit-il, en cherchant ses mots. Dans quel état tu es ?

\- T'occupes, rétorqua-t-elle. Eren. »

Elle était essoufflée. Il fallait limiter le temps de parole, chaque seconde était précieuse. Elle espérait simplement que Erd aurait suffisamment de jugeote pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- OÙ EST EREN BORDEL DE MERDE ! mugit-elle dans un râle puissant. »

Erd frissonna. Ses poils se dressèrent littéralement.

C'est dans ces moment précis qu'il reconnaissait et comprenait pourquoi Hanji et Levi étaient si proches. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus que les gens semblaient le penser… Enfin d'une certaine manière – car il avait tout de même de sacrées divergences – mais sur ce point-ci : de véritables jumeaux. La même façon de hurler, la même aura aveuglante. Et pourtant, Erd n'était pas le dernier des froussards.

\- « On sait pas ! répondit-il apeuré et excédé qu'on pose sans cesse cette même question.

\- Comment ça « on sait pas » ?

\- Il est dehors, quelque part !

\- Et vous n'allez même pas à sa recherche ? »

Hanji n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient plantés là ?

\- « Bah… Erwin n'est pas au courant, et on veut pas vraiment qu'il le soit… Et puis Levi nous a dit que…

\- Mais je m'en fous de ce qu'à pu dire Levi, répliqua Hanji, brandissant ses poings en l'air. Eren est en danger bordel, et vous êtes là, à vous tourner les pouces sans rien faire parce que Levi vous a dit que « ça irait pour lui, qu'il saurait se débrouiller tout seul » ?

\- ...

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?... »

Erd acquiesça gravement :

\- « Putain je le connais vraiment par cœur.

\- Mais ne reste pas planté là, gros imbécile ! tonna-t-elle. Appelle l'Escadron, on part tout de…

\- Salut Hanji. »

La dénommée se retourna vivement, de quoi s'en péter les rotules et tomba nez-à-nez face à Eren (comme par hasard), les mains recouvertes de sable, de sang et de petit gravier le tout se mélangeant en une mélasse noirâtre immonde. Il semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, arborant la figure qu'il avait d'habitude, mais avec un elle-ne-savait-quoi de différent.

« Évidemment, se dit-elle, il a les mains complétement détruites : évidemment qu'il a une lueur différente dans les yeux. »

\- « Viens là, je vais te soigner comme il se doit. »

Plaçant l'une de ses mains au niveau des ses reins pour l'aider à avancer, elle marmonna, dans un chuchotis bruyant :

\- « Et bien entendu, il faut que toutes les merdes tombent le jour où je suis à semi-consciente. C'est bien ma chance. »

Eren la questionna du regard. Il ne comprenait manifestement pas ce qu'elle avait dit (cela tombait bien puisqu'elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à qui que ce soit), cela dit, elle lui répondit :

\- « Rien. »

* * *

Hanji était vraiment peu bavarde ce jour là.

Eren ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il était revenu. Il avait juste eu ce profond besoin de se faire soigner, sur l'instant. Peu importait la raison pour laquelle il avait fuit l'Escadron, la douleur dans ses mains l'avait dirigé vers les locaux.

L'adolescent pressentait qu'il avait fait un bêtise en quittant les lieux. Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas fait repéré par un des membres du clan H. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'osait même pas imaginer les répercutions sur l'avancement du plan en préparation.

\- « Rassure-toi, je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi ni comment tu t'es fais cette vilaine blessure. »

Pourquoi s'aventurer dans une discussion sinueuse alors que Nanaba lui avait déjà tout raconté et qu'elle avait eu le temps de déduire à cause de qui (ce n'était pas vraiment sorcier d'ailleurs) Eren avait volontairement éclaté une tasse entre ses doigts.

Mieux valait mettre Eren en confiance.

\- « Oh ça ? C'est – ce n'est rien.

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On en reparlera quand je te désinfecterai.

\- Je crois que ça a déjà été fait. »

Il avait dit ça, comme s'il se posait une question à lui-même.

\- « Quoi ? interrogea le médecin.

\- Il me semble…

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, celui qui t'as soigné a vraiment fait un travail de cochon. Regarde-moi ça : il y a du sable partout ! »

Hanji appliqua une grosse noisette de gel antibactérien avant d'enfiler une paire de gants stériles qu'elle avait sorti d'un paquet bleu.

Elle fit avancer Eren jusqu'au lavabo du laboratoire, la machine derrière lui émettant toujours ses ondes en continue ainsi que ses petits bruits qui devenaient familiers. L'eau coulait entre les plaies, arrachant des grimaces au blessé. La mélasse noire se fana, comme une mue, et laissa découvrir une peau déjà bien guérie. Les gouttes ruisselaient, faisant couler avec elles les grains de sable et les croûtes déjà formées, délivrant le plasma de son enveloppe teintée.

Alors qu'Eren s'étonnait du calme plat qui régnait dans la pièce depuis qu'ils y étaient rentrés (il se trouvait en compagnie d'Hanji tout de même ! d'ordinaire, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que la brune ne parle et si d'aventure, elle venait à se taire, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps puisqu'elle chantonnait, sifflotait ou marmonnait des formules, ses pensées passant outre ses cordes vocales sans vraiment qu'elle n'y prête attention), il retrouva le sourire en voyant à quel point elle retenait son excitation.

En effet, les plaies étaient brûlantes, et de la pulpe de son doigt elle sillonnait sa ligne de vie lui demandant si elle lui faisait mal oui ou non. Ce à quoi Eren répondait :

\- « Un petit peu. Mais ça va.

\- C'est vraiment merveilleux. »

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux pétillaient de passion.

Il s'avérait que les deux énergumènes ici présents avaient des yeux traduisant plutôt facilement leurs émotions (surtout quand il s'avérait que l'une des deux se fichait éperdument que ses pensées et états d'âmes soient lisibles sur sa face tant qu'elle n'en ressentait les sensations que plus fortes).

Hanji se comportait comme une gamine découvrant les nouvelles fonctionnalités du jouet qu'elle avait reçu à Noël. S'amusant à tripoter tous les recoins de l'objet en question pour en découvrir de nouveaux secrets. Elle rayonnait littéralement, façon supernova. Le sourire était communicatif et Eren ne ressentait plus la douleur de l'eau contre sa peau à vif. C'en était presque agréable. Un chatouillis imprécis, s'immisçant sous son épiderme, titillant et tiraillant les dernières parties encore difficilement cicatrisées.

\- « Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu t'es fais ça ?

\- … trois quarts d'heure je dirais ? Un peu plus peut-être.

\- Ton corps est fabuleux. »

Hanji enleva ses gants et rangea les produits désinfectants et diverses lotions antibactériennes qu'elle avait sorti préalablement. Eren fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension :

\- « Tu ne comptes pas me soigner ?

\- Tu n'as aucunement besoin de mon aide. Regarde-toi ! Tes mains sont presque guéries ! »

Elle se précipita vers son ordinateur, remplaçant comme il fallait ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

\- « C'est époustouflant, murmurait-elle alors que tu devrais à peine être en phase de bourgeonnement, il s'avère que le tissu de granulation est déjà formé depuis longtemps. »

Ses doigts s'activaient sur le clavier, Eren ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Déjà parce qu'elle parlait à voix très basse, comme si la brune pensait à voix basse, incapable de retenir son étonnement pour elle-même, mais en plus parce que ses dires employaient des termes bien trop scientifiques pour qu'il n'en capte la teneur.

Il zieutait l'écran, les bras croisés dans le dos dans une position inconfortable de manière à ce qu'il ne dérange pas la scientifique dans l'espace étriqué qui constituait son bureau (elle avait eut la brillante idée de le mettre dans l'angle du mur entre des énormes machine, alors que ce n'était absolument pas un bureau, que dis-je, une petite table, prévue à cet effet). L'excentrique avait refusé tout financement de la part de l'Escadron pour avoir de nouvelles fournitures. Elle aimait cet objet « pour sa valeur sentimentale et non son aspect physique » répétait-elle chaque fois que Levi lui proposait de passer au magasin de meuble.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Hanji lui attrapa les poignets et reluqua ses mains comme on vérifie l'état d'un fruit laissé là depuis trop longtemps : à la recherche de la moindre petite trace difforme.

\- « Tu as déjà entamé ta phase d'épidermisation, la maturation de tes cicatrices va à une vitesse fulgurante… Seigneur, tu es vraiment brûlant ! »

Elle relâcha les mains d'Eren, celui-ci ne se rendant même pas compte de la chaleur volcanique qui s'en émanait. Comme elle connaissait chaque recoin de ce laboratoire, elle farfouilla parmi les diverses étagères d'une petite bibliothèque (qui était dans le même état que son bureau d'ailleurs… raison pour laquelle Levi évitait du plus qu'il pouvait cette pièce qu'il qualifiait de « foutoir bordélique »).

Charmants termes me diriez-vous.

Levi Ackerman vous répondrais-je.

\- « Rien qu'au toucher, je dirais que tu avoisines les soixante degrés, si ce n'est beaucoup plus… Raaah, nom d'un chien il fallait que ce soit Moblit qui range le thermomètre laser hier soir, où l'a t-il foutu cet abruti… »

Eren palpait ses nouvelles cicatrices (qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître) en distinguant une irrégularité douloureuse qui signifiait qu'un bout de faïence devait encore être caché sous sa peau. Hanji était trop occupée à fouiller les moindres recoins de sa pièce en poussant des petites interjections çà et là pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Erwin poussa la porte du laboratoire dans un grincement.

\- « Eren ! Je te cherchais comment te sens-tu ? »

Le major n'avait visiblement pas eu vent de sa petite escapade interdite et foutrement dangereuse, l'adolescent ne pouvait être plus soulagé.

\- « Bien.

\- Cesse un peu tes idioties, on m'a dit que… »

Comme preuve de ce qu'il avançait, Eren montra ses paumes encore rougies par quelques croûtes et cicatrices (seule une plaie demeurait béante, suintait du liquide vermillon). Pour quelqu'un qui s'était « vidé de son sang » (c'est vrai que Mike avait tendance a légèrement exagérer ses descriptions), il avait l'air en pleine forme. Et toujours ce sourire radieux. Erwin en était perplexe, demandant alors une explication :

\- « Hanji ?

\- Ouais, alors j'ai pleins de théories mais ça va nécessiter encore plus de tests et de matériaux qu'on a pas.

\- Je te donne carte blanche sur ce point là. »

Un rapace.

Hanji venait de pousser un cri de rapace.

Très franchement à la limite de l'ultrason.

\- « Oh putain Erwin ! Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas ! Je vais tellement travailler que tu n'auras même plus besoin de fermer à clé le soir. Avec Moblit nous ferons des recherches jour et nuit, bien-sûr ça impliquera qu'Eren reste avec nous puisque…

\- Justement non.

\- Mais… fit Hanji, frustrée qu'on l'ait coupée dans son élan.

\- Je veux Eren avec nous le plus de temps que possible. Il doit atteindre un niveau physique irréprochable, de manière à ce qu'il puisse faire bonne figure et ne pas être un boulet lors des interventions. Il serait inutile de perdre des vies parce qu'il n'a pas assez été entrainé.

\- Bon... je vais voir comment on peut se débrouiller, bouda Hanji. »

Eren se sentait pris dans un étau. Et dire qu'il y a un peu plus d'un mois, il rechignait capricieusement le fait que s'il s'engageait, sa liberté en serrait entravée. Il ne savait visiblement pas de quoi il parlait à l'époque.

* * *

\- « Je t'écoute. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Monsieur le Major, je sais que vous tenez absolument à ce que je sois parrainé par Lev… par le caporal Ackerman, mais serait-ce trop vous demandez pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à ce que je cohabite avec lui ? »

Erwin recula sa chaise pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il n'était pas doué pour savoir ce à quoi pensait les gens, il ne l'avait jamais été. En même temps, ses amis étaient Hanji et Levi. Soit l'alpha et l'oméga en ce qui concerne la lecture des sentiments.

Le visage d'Hanji était si expressif que le moindre petit dérangement se caractérisait en un sourcillement, une moue, un grognement. Le moindre débordement de joie faisait office d'un sourire éclatant, d'un cri strident (comme elle avait pu le montrer) ou d'une danse de la joie.

Le visage de Levi ? Une porte blindée. Non : un mur. Toujours la même expression ennuyée, les mêmes sourcils froncés (c'est à se demander s'il n'avait jamais eu de crampes à force de les maintenir arqués ainsi tout le temps), la même bouche avec cette expression irritée. Pour lui, aucune nuance n'était visible, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'espoir de pouvoir le réconforter dans une quelconque situation.

C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait décidé de le ménager un peu plus tôt. Cela ne servait à rien de le caresser dans le sens du poil. Peu importait : Levi était revêche et indiscipliné. Il avait beau le considérer comme son meilleur ami, il était avant tout son major.

Le travail primait sur l'amitié pour Erwin.

Surtout en ces circonstances atténuantes.

\- « Bonne question. »

Il croisa ses bras pour obtenir une quelconque expression de la part d'Eren.

Force était de constater que ce mois passé en la compagnie de Levi avait porté ses fruits. Eren ne bougea pas un muscle, même si dans ses yeux dansait une myriade d'incompréhension face à cette réponse inattendue Eren s'efforça de rester le plus stoïque possible.

Une question titillait cependant la curiosité d'Erwin. Et malgré sa volonté d'être plus sérieux quant à ses relations professionnelles, il se conforta dans l'excuse qu'Eren n'était qu'un subordonné, et qu'il pouvait se comporter plus librement avec lui qu'avec les plus anciens.

\- « Comme se fait-il que tu veuilles à ce point te défaire de Levi ? »

Eren n'en avait aucune idée.

Du moins, sur le moment, il se sentit vide d'explication. Son cerveau savait machinalement qu'il était en colère et très meurtri à cause de son supérieur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et une étrange sensation de tiraillement au cœur prenait place lorsqu'il y pensait avec trop d'insistance.

Comme lorsque l'on se retrouve face à sa feuille, en examen, incapable de répondre à une question pourtant évidente, sur un sujet potassé et révisé.

Le trou noir.

Il malmenait sa lèvre inférieure à la recherche d'une réponse adéquate et préféra jouer la carte de la colère déguisée en indifférence.

\- « Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi je dois lui infliger le fardeau qu'est ma présence alors que je pourrais très bien me débrouiller seul.

\- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'au début, je voulais que tu crèches chez Levi, parce que d'un certain point de vue : c'était beaucoup plus facile et pratique. Tu venais d'être gravement blessé et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant la nuit, Levi aurait pu intervenir. Et puis tu ne connaissais personne… mais maintenant…

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

Eren détourna le regard et déglutit bruyamment.

\- « Je vois, fit Erwin. Écoute, je pense que nous pouvons faire un écart sur ce point là, si ça signifie une qualité irréprochable lors de tes entrainements. »

Le visage d'Eren s'illumina. Il se sentit soulagé. Le plus frustrant était de ne plus vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais il se sentait profondément soulagé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils passèrent les quinze minutes suivantes à discuter des directives à suivre afin d'assurer une protection maximale à l'adolescent tout en essayant de lui laisser une certaine liberté. Celle à laquelle il tenait tant. Enfin sortit du bureau de son Major, Eren composa immédiatement le numéro de son meilleur ami qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur à force de l'appeler.

\- « _Oui ?_

\- Armin, je peux te demander un petit service ? »

* * *

 **Eh bah. Putain !**

 **Je suis** **cla-quée (oui, je suis en fatigue constante, et alors ?).**

 **Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous plaise. Il doit subsister quelques fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.** **Hâte d'avoir vos avis, si avis il y a !**

 **Énormes bises, les enfants :)**


	14. Fuite

**Hey.**

 **Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Mon absence est un peu longue à expliquer, c'est pour cela que je me justifierai en bas, après lecture du chapitre si vous avez encore la force de lire un peu de mes bêtises, haha.**

 **Je fais ma réponse aux Guest ici-même :)**

 **The beast** **: Haha, ta review m'a bien fait rire je t'avoue. Écoute, ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu ; c'est des choses qui me font vraiment plaisir que d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs (surtout qu'en général je ne suis pas très confiante sur ce que j'écris, donc c'est top vos avis) ! Si tu es encore de la partie voici la suite :)**

 **La bte** **: Dites-moi mais c'est que le cri d'Hanji vous a bien inspiré (mea culpa, je m'imaginais tellement la scène de la voir s'écrier que c'était un peu obligatoire de sortir un truc du genre héhé). Alors, pour tes questions : non, Eren n'a pas été pris en vidéo surveillance lorsqu'il était en "bête", tout simplement parce qu'il était dehors, donc pas de caméras ! Par contre c'est pas dit que quelqu'un l'ait pris en vidéo (sait-on jamais comme on dit). Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au coeur ! Si tu es toujours là, je serai ravie d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre 14 qui a BIEN tardé.**

* * *

\- « Parti ?

\- Parti.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a demandé plus d'indépendance, enfin d'une certaine manière, répliqua Erwin. Je la lui ai octroyée. C'est l'occasion pour lui de faire ses preuves quant à la confiance que nous pouvons avoir en lui. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas s'échapper, nous le suivons à la trace. »

Pour le coup, Levi ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il était partagé entre être d'accord avec Erwin, et égoïstement lui rappeler qu'Eren était à _**sa**_ charge. Il préféra se taire : la meilleure des réponses s'avère souvent être le silence au moins là, on sait qu'on ne risque pas de dire quelque chose qui peut nous mettre dans une situation inconfortable.

Alors Levi se taisait. Il ne regardait ni ses pieds avec culpabilité, ni Erwin avec défi. Non : Levi laissait trainer son regard glacé avec indifférence sur un nuage qui laissait paraître l'un de ses pans à travers la large fenêtre de l'office. Devant une indifférence aussi présomptueuse, le blond s'énerva :

\- « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- Que veux-tu que je réponde ? fit-il l'instant même où la question avait été posée. »

Erwin avala sa salive avec peu de discrétion. Il attendait une réplique qui laisserait à Levi le droit de quitter son bureau une bonne fois pour toute.

\- « Et bien tant mieux ! finit-il par expulser. Cela nous permettra à tous de souffler un peu, autant à moi qu'à lui. Belle initiative, _major_. »

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec tant d'animosité qu'Erwin se sentit mal pendant un court instant. Si sa casquette de supérieur était désormais bien mise en place, enfoncée sur son crâne de manière à ce que tout le monde comprenne que c'était _lui_ qui donnait les ordres elle était vraiment douloureuse, lui comprimant la boîte crânienne, et faisant naître des maux de tête impossible à faire disparaître. Mais c'était un prix que l'homme était prêt à payer : laisser de côté cette nature peu professionnelle pour se concentrer sur son but.

Levi tourna les talons, ne trouvant plus rien à redire quelque peu satisfait d'avoir pu taper là où ça fait mal. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment dans une situation de force, oh non. Il le savait bien et tout le criait, pour quiconque le connaissait un temps soit peu.

Il avait un tas de paperasse à remplir.

Et pour une fois il s'en réjouit.

Quoi de mieux qu'un boulot affreusement prenant pour oublier le monde autour ?

* * *

\- « Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? »

Eren balaya le salon dichromatique de ce qui allait s'avérer être son ancien hôte et acquiesça :

\- « Ouais. Je n'avais pas grand chose de toute façon. »

Il poussa son ami à travers la porte d'entrée, comme si l'intérieur de la pièce allait tout à coup prendre feu. Armin s'étonna de cette soudaine promiscuité et de cette hâte avec laquelle Eren l'incitait à partir et demanda :

\- « Allons bon, on est ici depuis une vingtaine de minutes et maintenant tu es pressé ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… mon corps me hurle de prendre la fuite : alors hop ! hop ! Je ne veux pas rester une seule seconde de plus dans cet appartement, répliqua Eren en appuyant un peu plus ses mains sur le dos d'Armin.

\- Tu sais que j'arriverai à te tirer les vers du nez quoique tu en dises, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, que trop bien, ricana Eren. »

« Encore faudrait-il que je me souvienne exactement de la raison pour laquelle je prends la fuite… » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Les deux vadrouillaient comme des frères, avec pour seul paquet les quelques vêtements qu'Eren possédait. Il fallait dire que sa vie avait, matériellement commencée i peine plus d'un mois, alors : il n'avait pas pu amasser grand chose. Surtout lorsque la douane Ackerman vérifiait une bonne trentaine de fois les allées et venues de ce qui rentrait dans son domicile.

\- « Et comment tu t'es fait ça ? questionna Armin en désignant ses mains, qui, bien que guéries à présent, semblaient toujours souffrir un peu.

\- Oh, ça ? Rien, j'ai éclaté une tasse.

\- Ah, tu me rassures, j'ai cru que c'était grave, ironisa-t-il en lui assénant une claque sur le sommet du crâne. Fais un peu plus attention la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas parce que tu te soignes tout seul que tu peux te permettre de faire n'importe quoi avec ton corps ! »

Il rit un bon coup ignorant le regard pesant que lui lançait son ami. Eren se sentait flotter. Emporté par un nuage bien trop cotonneux, en compagnie de la personne la plus compréhensive au monde : son meilleur ami qui-plus-est. Ballottées par la brise, les quelques touffes d'herbes fléchissaient pour se toucher les unes les autres un spectacle qui ne manqua pas de ravir Eren. Armin étouffa un petit rire dans sa main :

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? demanda le brun, sceptique.

\- Tu me fais rire, répondit-il sobrement.

\- Ça, j'ai bien compris, ça fait quelques minutes que tu te fous de moi !

\- Oh, je ne moque pas, simplement que tu me fais rire à t'émerveiller de tout, tout le temps. C'est amusant à voir d'autant plus que tu étais aussi comme ça lorsque tu étais plus jeune.

\- Lorsque nous habitions Ektyos ? »

Armin avait visé juste. Il avait piqué l'intérêt d'Eren avec le tact nécessaire pour qu'il s'arrête dans sa marche. Le brun le toisait désormais, cachant très mal l'impatience qui le consumait.

\- « Ouais. Mikasa adorait quand tu faisais ça. Il fallait voir avec quels yeux elle te regardait : ils luisaient de toute l'admiration du monde.

\- Armin, c'est gênant… »

Eren se grattait le bras, mal à l'aise de par les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami. La discussion qu'ils avaient entretenue durant la soirée lui revint comme le plus limpide des souvenirs. Le ton qu'avait Mikasa lorsqu'elle repoussait Jean, leur cachette vite découverte, la peur panique d'être vus tout ça lui donnait le tournis.

Le blondinet comprit son erreur mais ne s'en excusa pas.

\- « Écoute Eren, ce n'est pas en fuyant le problème avec Mikasa que tu vas le résoudre.

\- Je sais Armin, mais je te promets que je lui en parle dès que l'occasion se présente. D'accord ? Maintenant, on peut peut-être parler d'autre chose, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Évidemment… Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Eren s'était engagé dans une pente sinueuse qui se terminait par une bouche de métro refoulant ses odeurs nauséabondes.

\- « Bah, on ne prend pas le métro ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'habite chez mon grand-père toute l'année ?

\- C'est à dire que… je pensais… »

Eren se sentit impitoyablement idiot, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser pour la énième fois dans la journée l'autre :

\- « Ne fais pas cette tête enfin, reprit Armin. Je comprends que tu ais pu penser que je crèche chez grand-père, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Tu as bien remarqué à quelle distance de la ville est-ce que la maison se situe ! Non : il m'arrive de lui rendre souvent visite, pendant les vacances ou certains weekends, mais sinon j'habite dans un petit appartement de la bordure de Shiganshina.

\- C'est encore loin ? se contenta de demander Eren, dont les quelques paquets qu'il portait sur son dos commençaient à peser.

\- Non, non, regarde : c'est juste là. »

Armin pointa du doigt un édifice crasseux et à l'allure triste. Sans vie, les fenêtres opaques du bâtiment reflétaient avec bien peu d'éclat la pauvreté et l'insalubrité dans laquelle les habitants de l'immeuble vivaient.

\- « Tu vis là-dedans ?

\- Ce n'est pas avec mon salaire d'étudiant que je pourrais m'offrir quoique ce soit d'autre ça ne sera probablement pas aussi confortable que l'appartement luxueux du capo…

\- Oh non, fit Eren en revenant bien vite sur ses paroles, ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Il voyait Eren perdre le fil de ses explications, ces dernières se muant en balbutiement au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait. Il mit fin à ses tergiversations bien vite, un gentil sourire aux coins des lèvres :

\- « C'est bon Eren, j'ai compris.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être pour si peu allez, viens m'aider à ouvrir la porte.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais, ça peut paraître marrant dit comme ça, mais quand tu verras à quel point cette porte est lourde, tu feras moins le malin. »

Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai qu'Armin était un peu maigrichon, mais l'était-il au point de ne pas réussir à ouvrir une simple porte ? Il s'approcha de la plaque de fer, s'apprêtant, comme un jeu, à prouver qu'il était capable de l'ouvrir seul. Mais son sourire fana lorsqu'il constata avec culpabilité la lourdeur cette dernière. Armin disait vrai, cette porte était une plaie : en plus d'émettre un grincement plus que désagréable à son ouverture (et encore, elle n'était qu'entre-ouverte), on aurait dit qu'elle était composée des matériaux les plus lourds disponibles sur le marché.

Le brun parvint à peine à pousser l'un des deux battants avant qu'il ne se rabatte dans un bruit douloureux et manqua de couper une phalange qui passait par là.

\- « C'est les ressors aussi ! se justifia-t-il, plein de mauvaise foi. Ils sont trop rouillés et tendus, c'est impossible…

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ta démonstration ? Dis-donc _Monsieur Muscle_ , au lieu de jouer, que dirais-tu que nous l'ouvrions ensemble ? »

Eren se tut et obéit docilement à son camarade. Si seul, il avait eu un mal de chien à enfoncer ne serait-ce que la poignée, à deux, ils étaient bien facilement parvenus à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Dans un froncement disgracieux, Eren renifla les environs. C'était tout bonnement _ignoble_. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait vraiment uriné à l'intérieur ? Sans parler de toute cette saleté… Eren n'était pas du genre pointilleux sur la crasse, mais alors là, c'était au-delà de tout. Si Levi avait mis les pieds ici, il…

Eren s'interrompit dans ses pensées. Une pointe s'était comme logée dans sa gorge et venait s'échouer dans sa cage thoracique.

\- « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Armin, alarmé par son attitude tout à coup différente.

\- Si, si… ne t'en fais pas. »

Armin n'en croyait pas un mot. Qui mieux que lui-même savait quand un souci tiraillait l'esprit de son interlocuteur ? D'autant plus qu'Eren était Eren. Pour lui comme pour la plupart des gens, il était aisé de deviner tout ce à quoi le brun pouvait songer. Depuis tout à l'heure, Armin se rongeait l'intérieur des joues, se retenant de poser la question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse : pourquoi avait-il rompu avec Levi ?

Il était évident que leur conversation pendant la soirée n'avait donné à rien, et qu'Eren avait décidé que cette relation ne mènerait qu'à son malheur.

Il était évident qu'Eren était plus attristé que jamais.

Il était évident qu'ils devaient en discuter.

Mais Armin connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, et mieux valait en parler un peu après. S'il ne se trompait pas, actuellement, Eren devait être dans un état brumeux. Il venait de décider qu'il ne dormirait plus chez Levi, et qu'ils se contenteraient à une simple et banale relation professionnelle (ce qui est plutôt chose ardue lorsque l'on vient de crécher chez cette même personne depuis plus d'un mois, et que l'hôte en question se révèle être votre ex petit-ami).

\- « Comment est-ce que tu t'en sortais pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble avant ? demanda Eren, brisant le silence.

\- Et bien, Jean passait souvent me rendre visite. Et puis, je n'habite ici que depuis très peu de temps. J'ai été en internat avec Keith, tu sais. Je ne venais dans cet immeuble que pendant mes révisions. Et puisque je révisais avec…

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. »

Eren avait rétorqué du tac-au-tac, d'une manière assez violente, peu propre à lui-même.

\- « Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tsss, qui pourrait l'aimer ? C'est… c'est un abruti !

\- Tu ne le connais même pas !

\- Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas de bonne compagnie. C'est un mec jaloux, possessif et vulgaire par dessus le marché !

\- C'est vrai que toi, dans ton genre, tes paroles refoulent les pâquerettes et les pissenlits… fit Armin à mi-voix.

\- Il m'a carrément craché dessus lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois. »

Armin décida d'ignorer ses paroles et interdit l'accès à l'ascenseur à Eren d'un geste.

\- « Je te déconseille de le prendre : il a la faucheuse tendance à se bloquer lorsque l'on excède les trente kilos… »

Eren constatait vraiment que l'immeuble partait en miettes. Il s'en voulait de s'immiscer dans la vie d'Armin alors qu'il avait si peu. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers, et l'adolescent se retint de s'appuyer à la rampe puisque cette dernière était partiellement badigeonnée d'un liquide collant dont il ignorait la teneur. Alors qu'Eren songeait encore, il n'entendit même pas le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure, et d'une petite courbette, Armin fit :

\- « Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez-toi. »

Il s'avança jusqu'au petit appartement, en prenant bien soin de s'essuyer les pieds contre le paillasson juste à l'entrée.

Tout était bien rangé à sa place. La première chose qui tapa à l'œil de l'adolescent fut l'exiguïté et le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient pour circuler. Heureusement qu'Armin mettait un point d'honneur à tout ordonner…

Eren se sentit de plus en plus coupable d'imposer sa présence, alors que l'appartement était déjà petit de base. Et alors qu'Armin se lavait les mains dans le lavabo ridiculement petit qui se cachait derrière le frigo de fortune, il expliqua :

\- « Oh évidemment, ce n'est pas très grand, mais ça fait le job ! Je ne peux pas vraiment t'offrir davantage de toute fa…

\- C'est parfait. »

Le blondinet s'étonna du ton avec lequel Eren lui avait répondu, comme embuée de larmes et de nostalgie.

\- « Hé, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas trop ? interrogea-t-il en s'essuyant les mains.

\- J'ai un vide, là, fit le brun en pointant sa poitrine.

\- C'est… à cause de Levi pas vrai ? »

Armin avait volontairement décomposé sa phrase. Et avait mis un point d'honneur à faire une coupure entre chaque petit bout, comme pour stimuler la mémoire d'Eren, comme s'il redoutait de prononcer le nom fatidique. Eren était démuni de ses forces. Il avait beau avoir dormi quelque temps sur la plage, il n'arrivait même plus à former des phrases correctement dans sa tête.

\- « J'en sais trop rien. Tout est flou dans ma tête. Je me rappelle avec distinction de chacun des membres de l'Escadron ou même de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la fête, mais lorsque j'essaie d'aborder le sujet de… de… du caporal, finit-il par dire, je ne sais pas : c'est comme si, volontairement, mon cerveau décidait de tout faire voler en éclat. Et, ça me pèse, là. »

Il empoigna consciemment la peau au-dessus de son cœur, dans un plissement de tissu, pensant probablement qu'il sera judicieux d'annihiler ce mal en se blessant davantage.

Sa respiration hachurée, la peine qu'il avait à former ses phrases, ses cernes violacées : il ne fallait pas être diplômé pour comprendre qu'Eren avait besoin de sommeil. Armin décida de s'asseoir sur sa curiosité et chuchota :

\- « Installe toi sur le fauteuil, je vais te chercher un truc à boire. »

Sachant que ce qu'il prévoyait de lui préparer prendrait un petit moment, Armin alluma sa vieille télévision cubique. Elle grésillait comme ces vieux CD rayés qui tournent, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour lui occuper l'esprit le temps qu'il revienne avec son chocolat chaud.

Ils avaient beau être en été, Eren semblait mort de froid. Du coin de l'œil et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit coin de l'appartement où la cuisine semblait prendre place, il le vit attraper avec difficulté, un plaid qu'Armin avait laissé trainé prêt de son lit.

Armin fit donc réchauffer dans un petit mug, le lait et le chocolat en poudre (le peu qu'il lui restait) dans le but de calmer la conscience tourmentée de son ami. On dit que le chocolat apaise les mœurs et ravive les cœurs : quoi de mieux pour réchauffer et rendre le sourire à Eren qu'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud ?

Pendant quelques instants - alors que le plateau tournant du micro-onde faisait sa dernière valse avant que la fin du temps imparti ne retentisse – Armin arrêta de lancer des coups d'œil vers Eren et réfléchit à comment est-ce qu'il allait devoir s'y prendre. Que pouvait bien t'il dire ? Lui qui d'habitude savait gérer toutes les situations, il avouait être un peu dépassé par la tournure des évènements.

La sonnerie du micro-onde le sortit de sa torpeur.

La douceur imprécise de la température de la tasse se répandit dans les mains du plus petit comme une trainée de poudre. Malgré la chaleur de ce début d'été, l'appartement d'Armin était frais, presque glacé. Pas étonnant qu'Eren tremblait ! Il espérait juste que cette fois-ci, il n'exploserait l'une de ses seules tasses dans un élan de colère.

\- « Tiens, bois-ça : tu vas te sentir mi… »

Il s'était endormi.

Ses paupières délicatement closes, il ne s'était pas passé deux minutes qu'Eren avait trouvé de lui-même le chemin du repos. Il fallait être un nourrisson ou en tenir une sacrée couche pour s'assoupir avec autant d'aisance ! Armin été soulagé de le voir ainsi, les sourcils relâchés et la respiration continue. Et s'il ne tenait pas sa petite couverture avec autant de conviction - que si on la lui retirait, il aurait à coup sûr pu assener de coups son voleur – on aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait la conscience tranquille.

Armin, comme une mère bienveillante (il devait bien cela à Mikasa), le borda davantage, en prenant soin de ne pas le tirer de son sommeil réparateur. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, il devait être quinze heures. Armin aurait bien fait un peu de rangement mais la grosse masse sur son fauteuil lui empêchait l'accès à la deuxième partie du salon.

Il avait beau être si tôt, Armin se sentait lui aussi un peu somnolant. Il fallait dire que la soirée de la veille n'avait pas aidé. Il avait beau avoir très peu bu, il n'avait pas dû dormir plus de trois heures, c'était un miracle qui ait réussi à rester aussi frais pendant tout ce temps.

Armin s'endormit donc à son tour, aux côtés d'Eren, emmitouflé dans son propre lit.

* * *

23h.

Levi avait fini tard, comme à son habitude. Son assiduité au travail se précisant d'heure en heure, il paraissait imperturbable, classant les dossiers en retard depuis les derniers mois. Les lumières de l'office s'étaient éteintes petit à petit qu'il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji toque à sa porte.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi, j'ai promis à Erwin de me tuer au travail si ça veut dire que je pourrai faire toutes les expériences que je veux sur Eren.

\- Et en quelle année est-ce que tu as rêvé que ce fantasme se réaliserait ? fit-il avec dédain en regardant l'horloge murale.

\- Erreur petit nain, erreur ! Cet après-midi même, Erwin m'a donné carte blanche et autorisation de faire ce que je voulais du beau cul d'Eren !

\- Rappelle-moi de t'éclater la tronche demain, je suis crevé, là.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-elle innocente, tournant autour de lui. Pour le « petit nain » ou pour avoir parlé du cul d'Eren ?

\- Ne commence pas… »

Hanji se divertissait en triturant les feuilles rabattues de la large plante verte à côté de la porte, tournant de ce fait le dos à son interlocuteur. Elle le connaissait par cœur, à son tour. Elle savait dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Mieux valait tout prendre à la rigolade plutôt que de rajouter une couche à son état. Peut être qu'elle aurait dû taire le nom du responsable de ses maux, mais le mal était fait. Il était clair qu'il allait devoir tout lui expliquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais pas maintenant.

Pas tout de suite.

Si on pouvait leur accorder une quelconque ressemblance, Eren comme Levi prenaient leur temps pour aller mieux. Ils le faisaient en silence, souffraient sans dire un mot, mais prenaient tout le temps qu'ils leurs faillaient.

\- « Tu veux venir manger un truc ? ajouta la brune de telle sorte à ce qu'elle se fasse un peu pardonner de son comportement précédent.

\- Pas avec toi.

\- Rooh, ça va Levi, un peu d'humour !

\- Ton humour tu te le fous où je pense.

\- Où çaaaaa ?

\- Et puis tu me fatigues, pourquoi est-ce que je parle encore avec toi ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

Levi fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- « OK, OK ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas que tu te vexes, j'ai passé une longue journée.

\- Moi aussi Hanji. Moi aussi j'ai passé une très longue journée. C'est pas pour autant que je viens te casser les couilles dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Il est bientôt minuit, et j'ai qu'une seule envie là, c'est de rentrer chez moi. Alors bouge de là et laisse-moi passer, bordel de merde ! »

Hanji ne montra pas une seule once d'opposition. Compréhensive, elle s'écarta et en un coup de vent, Levi se déroba par la porte de l'ascenseur.

Ce qu'il venait de dire, Levi le pensait (comme tout ce qu'il disait d'ailleurs). Mais pour autant, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, pas envie de retrouver la bise glacée de son appartement.

Il s'imaginait déjà le salon aussi rangé et nickel que lorsqu'il vivait encore seul.

Il n'y aurait pas une seule trace de doigt sur les vitres.

Il n'y aurait pas cette petite assiette qu'Eren lui aurait laissé sur la table, accompagné d'une note dans laquelle il s'excuserait de ne pas l'avoir attendu et qu'il fallait réchauffer le plat au micro-ondes tant de minutes.

Il n'y aurait pas cette odeur de propre dans la cuisine et ces petites traces qu'il aurait laissé sans faire attention, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il aurait mis à faire le travail correctement.

Il n'y aurait pas Eren.

Probablement affalé sur le canapé, devant une connerie du genre : reportage sur les célébrités. Un truc de gamin. Ce genre d'émission qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre. L'adolescent aurait voulu l'attendre mais il n'y serait pas arrivé, et se serait endormi.

Levi se serait assis à côté de lui, il l'aurait observé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il lui aurait sûrement caressé les cheveux (péché mignon inavouable) pour qu'elle finisse par atterrir sur sa joue. Eren se serait lové contre lui, inconsciemment. Levi se serait trouvé pathétique, et aurait remercié le fait qu'Eren soit endormi pour qu'il lui embrasse le front.

Et parce qu'il ne serait fatigué à cause de lui, il serait probablement resté près de lui pour le regarder et s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Il se serait fait thé. Ceux de sa marque préférée. Et se serait écrasé contre le fauteuil à l'opposé d'Eren, et l'aurait surveillé toujours en sirotant ce breuvage délicat qui lui dilatait les papilles à l'en faire frémir.

Et juste quand le soleil se serait levé, il serait allé dormir un peu. Un peu parce qu'Eren, en véritable pile électrique serait venu le réveiller une heure après en lui sautant dessus. Levi aurait ronchonné mais finalement, d'un accord commun, ils se seraient endormis l'un contre l'autre, ni plus ni moins.

Sauf que ce n'était et ne serait pas le cas.

Parce qu'il n'y aurait pas Eren.

Comme il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il poussa le battant de sa grande porte, il entendit le silence. Littéralement. Pas un bruit sauf le grésillement de son écran plat en veille.

Tout était parfaitement à sa place. Son appartement lui sembla vide.

Évidemment.

Eren avait emporté toutes ses affaires. Et les quelques affaires qu'il lui avait prêtées étaient soigneusement pliées et posées sur le canapé. C'est fou comme en un peu plus d'un mois – un mois et une semaine seulement – ce gamin avait changé sa vie de manière à ce que maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à vivre comme avant.

En seulement un mois.

Un mois et une semaine.

Tout ça pour revenir au point de départ. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sauf que justement, il ne s'était pas rien passé.

Pourtant, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais souffrir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'emballer pour un gamin pareil. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour s'attacher aussi vite ?

Comment ?

Comment ?!

\- « Raaah, ça me fait chier… » mugit-il en s'adossant contre la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur sa ville.

La nuit avait toujours été un de ses moments préférés. Celle qui efface tous les soucis, qui rends invisible la laideur et la peur, qui mets en lumière les êtres les plus beaux à l'intérieur, qui scintille de splendeur, qui cache les larmes et les doutes.

La nuit salvatrice et reconstructrice.

Il fallait qu'il dorme. Il n'était pas minuit qu'il se sentait comme accablé de toute la fatigue du monde lui qui pourtant, avait l'habitude de peu se reposer. Cette fois-ci, il s'endormirait sans même se doucher, ni même retirer ses vêtements de la journée. Cette harassement le tuait, il ne savait même pas comment est-ce qu'il tenait encore debout. Il s'étala donc dans son lit, et tenta d'ignorer cette étrange sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis plus d'un mois.

Celle d'être seul.

Vraiment tout seul.

Il avait toujours eu cette sensation abyssale, depuis la mort de sa mère du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, et cela s'était précisé aux décès brutaux de Farlan et d'Isabel. La solitude lui collait à la peau et il avait appris à vivre avec. Ses vieux démons le poursuivant sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Eren avait rempli ce vide, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et maintenant, il l'avait laissé tel quel.

C'est comme si Levi était un ballon de baudruche. Il avait toujours habitué à être dégonflé et la proximité des parois semblaient exigües mais ça avait toujours été comme cela, alors peu importait. Eren avait soufflé un grand coup dans ce ballon en arrivant dans la vie de Levi, et maintenant qu'il était reparti, ne restait qu'une poche vide, et encore plus distendue qu'au départ.

Levi s'endormi avec de la musique dans ses oreilles (ses écouteurs profondément enfoncés de manière à ce qu'ils ne se délogent pas pendant sa nuit), chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis belle lurette, préférant d'habitude le calme et la quiétude au « bruit » qu'était la mélodie.

S'effaçant peu à peu de l'état d'éveil, les paroles du refrain de _Numb_ du groupe Likin Park résonnant dans son crâne et le guidèrent jusqu'au repos.

 **I've become so numb**

 _Je suis devenu si engourdi_

 **I can't feel you there**

 _Je ne peux pas te sentir là_

 **Become so tired**

 _Devenu si fatigué_

 **So much more aware**

 _Bien plus conscient_

 **I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

 _Je deviens ceci, tout ce que je veux_

 **is be more like me, and be less like you**

 _c'est être moins comme toi, et être plus comme moi_

* * *

Eren s'éveilla dans un sursaut.

Quelle était cette horrible sensation qui l'enveloppait. Il suffoquait, mal dans sa peau, emprisonné dans une prison de chair dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Suant à grosses gouttes, il sentait une présence à côté de lui.

\- « Levi ? » murmura-t-il à demi-éveillé.

Non, ça n'était pas Levi. Il était parti. Ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être lui.

Mais alors, où est-ce qu'il était ? Est-ce qu'on l'avait kidnappé ? Il avait dû se faire enlever par le gang H. Il n'y aucun doute là-dessus. Un radio réveil était posé non-loin de lui lui indiquant qu'il était un peu moins de minuit.

Pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes, il paniqua de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où il avait apparemment été emmené (étrange endroit d'ailleurs, ils avaient dû l'enfermer dans la chambre d'un de leurs pairs). Il laissa donc ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière et chercha un objet avec lequel il pouvait se défendre. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur un coupe-papier disposé de manière dissimulée sous un amas de lettres cachetées.

Il n'était pas attaché, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque ses mouvements ne seraient en rien entravés. Il était définitivement prêt à en découdre.

Juste près de lui, il entendit un bruit couvé. Comme si quelqu'un était emprisonné. Peut-être était-ce un autre gars malchanceux qui s'était fait attrapé lui aussi ? Eren souleva la couverture, paré à la moindre éventualité et fit tomber sa mâchoire lorsqu'il découvrit la silhouette pelotonné d'Armin, auparavant emmitouflé dans sa couverture et qui regrettait manifestement que cette dernière soit sur son dos.

\- « Armin ? Ils t'ont eu aussi ? Merde, dépêche-toi de te réveiller, on n'a pas une minute à perdre !

\- Eren ? demanda-t-il la voix brisée par le sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout à une heure pareille ? Rendors-toi, mon vieux. Et pose ce coupe-papier, tu vas finir par te blesser.

\- Mais !

\- Eren, t'es chez moi là, je t'ai invité à rester dormir le temps que tu ais ton propre appart'. Tu te souviens maintenant ? fit-il entre deux bâillements.

\- Oh… Excuse-moi Armin. Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… »

La petite marmotte blonde rattrapa d'un coup de patte bien calculé la couverture qu'Eren malmenait entre ses griffes. Et en un clin, il était déjà reparti s'enfoncer dans les bras de Morphée.

Eren quant à lui, était bien loin de trouver le sommeil : un véritable lion en cage, tournant et retournant sur lui même. Il s'échappa cependant quelques instants sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour respirer avec plus d'aisance l'air frais de la ville endormie. Et comme un sort qu'elle lui aurait jeté, cette belle cité qu'était la sienne, pleine de défauts et de bruits réussit à lui montrer le chemin des songes et c'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendormit aux côtés d'Armin.

* * *

\- « On est sûrs qu'il va revenir ?

\- Mais oui, rassura Oluo. Levi nous l'a bien assuré Eren est un grand garçon maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne dort plus chez lui qu'il en oubliera ses obligations quand même.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Petra. Eren ne vit plus chez le caporal ? Est-ce qu'Erwin est au courant ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Je veux dire… on le connaît si peu ! Il est adorable et très obéissant, il a pu nous le montrer récemment, mais ce n'est qu'un ado. Moi je sais qu'à son âge, j'aurais pris la fuite dès que le moment…

\- Détends-toi Petra, chuchota Hanji (si, si, c'est possible) en lui frictionnant vivement le dos. Évidemment qu'Erwin a été mis au parfum, c'est même vers lui qu'Eren s'est adressé avant de partir de chez Levi.

\- Et… _lui_ , il a réagi comment ? demanda timidement Petra.

\- Qui ça, lui ?

\- Bah… »

Petra jouait avec ses mains. Elle redoutait de prononcer le nom du caporal. Comme si le simple fait de dire son nom allait le faire venir dans la pièce et qu'il comprendrait tout ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos.

\- « Je pense que Petra parle du caporal, expliqua Nanaba.

\- Ah ! Fallait le dire !

\- Je pensais que c'était assez compréhen-

\- Ouais, ouais, vous m'en direz tant. En bref… » Hanji sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants : « Bon, qu'on soit clairs… Hum, Levi risque d'avoir un caractère proche de celui qu'il avait lorsque les Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées nous ont planté comme des merdes il y a deux ans. »

Toute la bande s'arrêta de respirer.

Les FOR avaient pour responsabilité de s'occuper et de se dédier corps et âme à la protection des beaux quartiers. Et puisque leurs effectifs étaient plus que complets comparés à ceux de la Police ou des Bataillons, ils s'occupaient et de ceux de Shiganshina et de ceux de Trost.

Mais incapable de faire leur travail comme il se doit, leur leader Naile Dork avait décider de faire appel à l'aide d'Erwin et ses effectifs. Requête à laquelle le blond avait acquiescé sans faire d'histoires, persuadé de l'entraide des affectations.

Sauf qu'en plein milieu de la mission, alors qu'Erwin avait promis aide et soutien aux FOR, Naile les avait plantés là et s'était dédouané de toute responsabilité expliquant aux hautes sphères que c'était maintenant l'affaire des Bataillons et non plus celles des Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées.

Ça avait plongé Levi dans une colère telle… si Hanji n'avait pas été là, Naile n'aurait probablement plus été de ce monde (et les effectifs des FOR également).

Depuis ce jour, en plus de leur réputation de suicidaires, attirés par le danger et incapables de résoudre les problèmes de la cité, les Bataillons avaient de mauvaises relations avec leurs pairs.

\- « Je crois qu'on ne survivra pas à un Levi pareil.

\- On sera bien obligés, souleva Mike.

\- Arrêtez un peu de geindre, ordonna Erd. Petit un, Levi a toujours été un cas spécial en terme de relations, et ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous en plaignons tous les jours. Petit deux, il n'y a aucune raison qu'Eren ne vienne pas, mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne. Et petit trois, si vous ne vous mettez pas tout de suite au travail, je ne vous raconte pas l'état dans lequel vous serez lorsqu'Erwin débarquera. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et se mirent au travail. Erd avait le chic pour avoir l'autorité d'un chef sans véritablement en être un. Mike qui était le second chuchota à Nanaba :

\- « Il est gonflé celui-là, il en branle pas une et se débrouille toujours pour s'attirer la sympathie du major et l'autorité envers les autres de l'Escadron…

\- T'es jaloux Mike ? répondit sournoisement Hanji.

\- Qui, que ! Quoi ? Moi ?! JALOUX ? explosa-t-il.

\- C'est bon, arrête de hurler… c'est juste que-

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Eren débarqua dans un coin, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, serrant avec prévenance la hanse de son sac à dos porté à demi n'importe comment et bourré d'affaires de sport de rechange.

\- « Alors, avec qui est-ce que je m'entraine cette semaine ? »

Tout le monde avait été mis au courant de l'attitude d'Eren de la veille (c'était ça l'avantage - et l'inconvénient - à être très peu dans cet Escadron, les nouvelles filaient à une vitesse fulgurante, et il était plutôt ardu de garder un secret). Mike leva timidement la main :

\- « Avec moi.

\- Super ! Je vais enfiler mes affaires et j'arrive !

\- Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre dehors, dans la salle annexe.

\- Très bien ! s'écria-t-il avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. »

Alors qu'Eren se dirigeait en trottinant vers les vestiaires, Nanaba et Mike se regardèrent et acquiescèrent de concert :

\- « C'est louche. »

* * *

Eren visait avec attention la cible qui se trouvait à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Armé d'un sniper, la balle vint à s'enfoncer dans la surface à l'opposée.

\- « Il faut que tu baisses ton bras. Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça.

\- Comme ça, c'est mieux ? demanda Eren en s'exécutant.

\- Toujours pas, tu ne comprends pas : ton coude doit s'écarter pour former un angle obtus, expliqua Mike et alliant le geste à la parole.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! s'époumona l'adolescent en tentant tant bien que mal de reproduire ce que son supérieur venait de faire.

\- Si ça l'était vraiment, je ne te demanderais pas de le faire ! »

Il réessaya une fois de plus mais la balle n'atteignit même pas la cible et vint s'éclater mollement plusieurs mètres plus loin. Eren n'avait pas pour habitude de rater ce qu'il entreprenait. Ça le mettait en colère de ne pas réussir un tir aussi difficile soit-il pour un débutant.

\- « Bon, commença Mike qui n'en pouvait plus ça suffit pour aujourd'hu-

\- Eh bien, tu n'auras pas duré longtemps. »

Levi toisait la scène de son œil hagard et froid. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver, il était, comme à son habitude aussi discret qu'une brise.

\- « Bonjour caporal ! fit Eren en se redressant tout à coup, le poing sur le cœur et les sourcils froncés. »

Levi fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Les bras croisés, il descendit littéralement Mike de son piédestal, l'air dédaigneux :

\- « Tu es très mauvais pédagogue Mike.

\- Ah, et tu penses pouvoir faire ça mieux que moi ? s'énerva ce dernier. »

Levi déposa son FAMAS à terre et s'approcha des deux individus. Eren n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, toujours en position de salut, le caporal ne lui ayant toujours pas ordonné le repos. Levi le scrutait de la tête aux pieds, un sourcil relevé seulement.

\- « Tu comptes rester comme ça pendant combien de temps ?

\- Oh, excusez-moi c'est juste que- »

Levi l'attrapa par la taille et le mit devant lui, coupant court à ses explications. Il était bien plus petit que lui, ce qui, du point de vue de Mike donnait une scène assez drôle à voir. Mais même si le caporal avait une taille ridiculement petite par rapport à sa force, il n'en imposait pas moins.

\- « Déjà, ton professeur a commis une erreur assez conséquente, c'est que les fusils d'assauts de ce calibre nécessitent un bipied pour être plus précis. Et puisque tu débutes, à moins d'avoir la science infuse, tu es normalement incapable d'atteindre une cible aussi éloignée sans un bipied. »

Levi attrapa donc le petit objet noir et le fit coulisser dans la fente prévue à cet effet du fusil d'Eren, sans le lui retirer des mains. Eren était donc littéralement entrain de se faire enlacer par le caporal (ce dernier pas le moins du monde ébranlé par la situation, tout du moins il n'en donnait pas l'air). Il se sentais mal à l'aise une telle approche ne devrait être réservée qu'aux amoureux ou aux amis très proches. Le caporal et lui n'étant en rien de ce titre là, il se retira donc de cette embrassade en donnant totalement son arme au caporal, et en justifiant son acte, rouge comme une pivoine, par un sobre :

\- « Comme ça, ça sera plus facile pour vous. »

Le brigadier ne s'étonna pas qu'il réagisse comme cela. Mais au lieu de recueillir le regard froid de celui-ci, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, c'est un regard tout gêné que Levi reçu.

\- « Peu importe. Mets-toi à plat ventre. »

Eren ne comprit pas sur l'instant et fixa avec un air d'incompréhension son caporal.

\- « Tu veux faire comment pour tirer sinon ? se moqua cyniquement le brun.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que-

\- Ensuite, le coupa-t-il, à chaque fois que tu tires, tu respires comme un taureau. Même si tu viens de courir un marathon, tu dois pouvoir être capable de retenir ta respiration au moment de tirer, sinon forcément, ta balle déviera. Et si à vingt mètres, tu atteindras ta cible, ce n'est pas dit qu'à trente tu ne la loupes pas. Donc quand tu tires, bloques ta respiration. »

Eren prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, abaissa son bras comme le lui avait conseillé Mike et retint sa respiration. Il ferma son œil et visa appuya sur la détente, et comme par magie, la balle vint se loger avec exactitude dans la cible.

\- « En plein dans le mile. »

Levi se releva :

\- « Tu vois que ce n'est pas compliqué, fit-il en s'adressant à Mike. Même le plus con des abrutis est capable d'enseigner à n'importe quel ado s'il est doté d'oreilles. »

Mike ragea doucement de la façon avec laquelle Eren avait appris et assimilé les dires du brigadier. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi absolument tout lui réussissait à celui-là ?

* * *

\- « Je suis rentré ! » gueula Eren en déposant son sac sur le parquet gondolé.

Il s'étala littéralement sur le petit canapé – à moitié détruit par les mites et le temps – et retira ses bottes du bout de ses orteils.

Armin était dans son lit, entrain de lire un de ses ouvrages préférés : _Utopia_ , de Thomas More. Il corna docilement la feuille qu'il était entrain de parcourir, n'ayant aucun marque page sous la main, et déposa le recueil sur ses genoux. Il sourit :

\- « Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je suis épuisé… et je pense à moitié sourd, précisa-t-il en secouant son petit doigt dans son oreille.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le bond en retirant ses lunettes.

\- L'entraînement du jour était le tir. Et mon professeur a totalement zappé la partie habillage de base, et je me suis retrouvé sans casque. J'ai dû perdre une grande moitié de mon audition… exagéra-t-il feignant la surdité.

\- C'est vachement irresponsable de leur part d'oublier un détail pareil !

\- Tu l'as dit. »

Eren s'étira encore davantage, faisant un petit bruit de bien-être suite à cela. Son échine craqua et une douce sensation lui parcourut le dos, comme si des milliers de petites bulles venaient d'éclater en même temps.

L'adolescent alluma la télévision qui lui faisait face. Et après le passage des parasites sur l'écran, la seule chaine disponible marcha finalement. Eren mit le son suffisamment bas, de telle sorte que son ami ne soit pas dérangé par ce dernier et se lova dans le creux droit du sofa se recroquevillant totalement contre l'accoudoir.

Se replongeant dans son livre, sans harasser de question son invité, Armin se délecta des quelques milliers de mots qu'il lui restait avant de terminer une nouvelle fois l'ouvrage qui s'avérait être son favori parmi tous les livres du monde.

Un monde pareil.

Une utopie.

Il en rêvait secrètement.

Ça serait un monde où l'on n'aurait pas besoin de quelconques services militaires puisqu'aucun gang ne serait à déplorer. Aucune guerre à déclarer. Pas d'inégalités. Juste le bonheur de vivre dans une civilisation heureuse et bienveillante. Un monde où la faim et la misère n'existeraient pas.

Un monde parfait.

Armin avait pris pour habitude de rajouter de petites annotations en bas de pages, de surligner des passages qui lui semblaient importants dans ce livre. Il l'avait tellement lu qu'il était incapable de dire le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait terminé.

Cette fois en était une parmi tant d'autres.

Et encore une fois, Armin ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une petite larme. Ça lui fendait littéralement le cœur lorsqu'il terminait une œuvre, aussi bonne soit elle.

Il reprit ses esprit en essuyant bien simplement du revers de sa manche la preuve de son acte. Reniflant à peine, il s'allongea sur le ventre, se rapprochant du fauteuil et s'intéressant tout à coup au programme :

\- « Alors, ça parle de quoi ? C'est genre, une sorte de feuilleton nanar-ringard ? se moqua t-il doucement. »

Ne résonnèrent dans l'appartement pour unique réponse que le ronflement doux et discret (en réalité, c'était simplement une respiration un peu forte voire un ronronnement) d'Eren.

Il dormait.

C'était à prévoir.

Le pauvre garçon était exténué après sa journée de travail. Pendant qu'Armin s'était prélassé et avait lu, lui avait trimé et transpiré tout le jour durant.

Son livre terminé, le soleil toujours plutôt haut dans le ciel, Armin se posa une question épineuse :

Que pouvait-il bien faire en attendant le réveil de son invité ?

* * *

Dix minutes qu'il tournait en rond, comme s'il était devenu gardien de prison, observant les moindres mouvement qu'Eren pouvait faire dans son sommeil. On aurait dit qu'il redoutait le fait qu'il ne s'étouffe alors qu'il était endormi (moquez-vous, mais vu l'agilité d'Eren avec son corps, Armin était paré contre toutes les éventualités).

 _DRING !_

 _DRIIIING !_

 _DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !_

« Merde ! Merde ! C'est quoi ça ? » répétait Armin en farfouillant les poches d'Eren.

Il ne reconnaissait en rien la sonnerie de son téléphone, il fallait être rapide et discret : récupérer ledit appareil sans réveiller son possesseur alors que les cris stridents du cellulaire résonnaient dans tout l'immeuble.

Finalement, Armin mit la main dessus et répondit sans même regarder qui appelait Eren :

\- « Allô ? chuchota-t-il.

\- _Eren ?_

\- Ah, heu non… je suis Armin, Eren est endormi, je peux lui dire de vous rappelez quand il sera réveillé si vous voulez ?

\- _Ah, bonjour Armin, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance_

\- Je m'excuse si je vous paraît impoli mais, je ne crois pas vous connaître.

\- _Autant pour moi, je suis Erwin, le responsable et major de ton ami._

\- Le responsable ? Mais je pensais que…

- _À vrai dire, nous sommes plusieurs à ce poste,_ rectifia Erwin après coup.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous entendre monsieur le Major, j'espère pouvoir faire partie de vos rangs l'année prochaine.

- _Oh… Tu es donc tout fraichement sorti de l'internat ! Félicitations._ » Erwin laissa volontairement laisser un ange passer le temps qu'il réfléchisse à sa propre proposition mais finit par déclarer : « _Écoute, j'appelais Eren pour savoir s'il était bien rentré en toute sécurité, mais puisque tu réponds à son téléphone, ça doit être chez toi qu'il a décider de crécher. Est-ce que ça t'embêterais de venir aux locaux une heure ou deux ? J'ai quelques questions à te poser_. »

Armin ne s'attendait pas à cela. Premièrement, il était entrain de parler à l'homme qu'il respectait le plus dans cette ville déjà pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, considérant les membres du Bataillon comme des fous dangereux qui méritaient d'être internés secondement, il voulait qu'il le rejoigne.

En temps normal, il aurait acquiescé sur l'instant. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Qui était-il pour discuter les demandes de son futur supérieur ? Mais Eren était l'ombre au tableau qui l'empêchait de bouger de chez lui. Déjà qu'il redoutait le simple fait d'aller chercher du pain et de le laisser une seule minute seul, alors partir pendant plusieurs heures !

Il sentait le major s'impatienter au bout du fil il avait probablement bien d'autres choses à faire que de jacasser avec un étudiant. Il trouverait bien une solution.

\- « Aucun problème, j'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Erwin le remercia et raccrocha aussitôt.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul avec ses problèmes. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il y avait une chance pour qu'il ne sache pas où il est et qu'il se mette à gambader dans la nature comme une biche égarée. Il fallait absolument qu'Armin trouve une solution…

Il tourna sur lui-même (oui, parce qu'il n'était pas évident de faire les cent pas dans une aussi petite pièce qu'était ce salon-cuisine-chambre) à la recherche d'une idée lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre qu'il avait fixé au mur (l'une des seules décorations présente d'ailleurs) et dans lequel trônait fièrement une jolie photo du trio infernal. Elle avait été prise il y a de çà une semaine et demie et Armin n'était pas peu fier de posséder une aussi belle preuve de leur amitié encadrée chez lui.

Eren, Mikasa et lui formaient vraiment un…

Mikasa.

MAIS C'EST BIEN SÛR !

Eren lui en voudrait probablement d'avoir demandé à son amie d'enfance de le surveiller, mais c'était la seule solution envisageable, car il ne voyait personne d'autre en qui il aurait pleinement confiance pour pouvoir veiller sur son ami.

Aussi vite qu'il lui ait été possible de taper sur un clavier de téléphone (plutôt obsolète), il composa le numéro de cette dernière, répertorié dans ses favoris depuis belle lurette.

… elle ne répondait pas. Mikasa ne manquait jamais un seul appel, et c'est même à la première sonnerie qu'elle décrochait. Il était tenté d'appeler avec le téléphone d'Eren mais reçu un message qui le coupa dans son élan.

 _Reçu à 15h12 :_

 **Mikasa :** Je ne peux pas te répondre, il y a quelque chose de grave ?

 _Envoyé à 15h12 :_

 **Armin :** Ouais, j'ai besoin de toi.

Armin vit la petite mention « lu » qui l'agaça, qui lui était pourtant de nature peu irritable. Il se sentit donc obligé de mentionner le fait que :

 _Envoyé à 15h13 :_

 **Armin :** Ça concerne Eren.

 _Reçu à 15h13 :_

 **Mikasa :** J'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu attendre plus de cinq minutes avant que Mikasa ne se retrouve dans l'appartement du blondinet et en deux phrases, il lui exposa la situation : comme quoi Eren ne devait pas se réveiller, que s'il restait endormi jusqu'à son retour ça ne serait que mieux, et que surtout s'il y avait un quelconque problème, elle devait l'appeler sur le champ (le fait étant qu'Armin serait bientôt entourés de personnes toutes plus qualifiées pour aider Eren si une bricole lui arrivait).

Il ne lui fallu pas non plus longtemps avant d'arriver en eau aux locaux de l'Escadron. Armin se redressa, bomba le torse pour se donner fière allure (à dire vrai, il ressemblait plus à un chaton égaré qu'à un fauve) et passa la porte vitrée dont il rêvait depuis des lustres.

Tout était merveilleux, c'est à peine s'il osait poser les yeux sur les meubles l'environnant il avait l'impression que tout était top-secret, que le moindre chuchotis était une mine d'or d'informations. Deux hommes dont Armin n'avait pas la connaissance se rapprochèrent de lui, une aura menaçante autour d'eux :

\- « Cet établissement est privé, aucun citoyen non-autorisé ne peut pénétrer dans l'enceinte sans…

\- Du calme Luke, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir, précisa Erwin, volant littéralement au secours du blondinet bien désemparé.

\- Bon… bonjour monsieur le major, ravi de vous rencontrer, fit le concerné le poing sur le cœur.

\- Tant de formalités ! Viens donc, nous discuterons par ici. »

D'un signe de la main, il l'encouragea à lui faire suite. Armin s'émerveillait à chaque coin. Et dire qu'Eren se plaignait de passer ses journées cloitré ici ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Armin viendrait travailler chaque minute entre les ces quatre murs !

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils discutaient. Pour Erwin, c'était une aubaine d'avoir avec lui le meilleur ami de la plus puissante de ses armes (il avait beau faire comme si, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face pour comprendre n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une arme pour mettre fin au clan H). De plus, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il avait appris que le blondinet souhaiter à son tour joindre son Escadron. Décidemment, Mère Nature avait bien fait les choses. Ces jeunes prêts à tout pour défendre leur pays de la crasse et du désespoir, ça redorait doucement le blason de cette jeunesse dépravée qu'était celle de Shiganshina.

Un coup sourd retentit une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Quelqu'un manifestait son droit de voir le major. Il soupira, sachant qu'une seule et unique personne était capable de frapper aussi vite un aussi grand nombre de fois.

\- « Que veux-tu ? Je suis en pleine discussion. Cela ne peut pas…

\- Erwin, espèce d'imbécile ouvre immédiatement cette porte où je l'enfonce ! hurlait Hanji. Tu as cru que tu pourrais me cacher la venue d'un futur apprenti dans nos locaux ? OUVRE CETTE PORTE ERWWWWIIINNNNN ! »

Armin prenait peur. Devait-il se cacher sous le bureau… ? Pas très professionnel, et il n'était pas sûr que c'était le genre d'attitude à aborder devant son supérieur. Il se résigna à avaler sa salive et à faire face pour la deuxième fois à la furie qu'il avait déjà pu entrapercevoir lors de sa visite il y a peu.

Elle lui sauta dessus. Erwin observait le spectacle impuissant. Il était inutile d'interférer. Hanji était en _wild mode_ et rien ni personne ne pouvait la contrôler ainsi (à part peut être Levi). Comme une lionne reniflant sa proie avant de la dévorer, elle se pencha à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent le scrutant de ses prunelles marrons. Elle fini par lui empoigner la main, un sourire frigorifiant aux lèvres. Elle enchainait les phrases courtes et rapides, de peur qu'Erwin ne l'interrompe.

\- « Salut toi ! Je suis Hanji. Toi, tu es Armin. Tu es l'ami d'Eren ! Je te reconnais parce que j'avais remarqué ta touffe blonde parmi les nouvelles recrues. Tu m'as l'air futé, si t'as envie de discuter avec moi, c'est quand tu veux. J'adore parler. Vraiment. Et puis si t'as un problème… Oooh, il faut qu'on parle d'Eren. Viens. »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras. Erwin grogna :

\- « Hanji…

\- Mais quoi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu le monopolises depuis une heure ! Laisse-moi un peu profiter ! Et puis promis, je casserai rien. Je fais tout très vite et _pfiout_! Je le laisse libre comme le vent !

\- Je… enchanté, il me semble…

\- Oh non non non ! On va se mettre tranquillou dans mon labo ! »

Armin pensait pouvoir rentrer assez tôt pour qu'Eren n'ait rien vu de sa supercherie, mais il s'avérait que ça allait durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu…

* * *

 **Je remercie du fond du coeur tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre.**

 **Bon, l'heure des explications est arrivée, je suppose :)**

 **Ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser des centaines de phrases, je ne trouve plus autant de plaisir à écrire. Je crois que pas mal d'entre nous on eu un mois de janvier difficile (pour ma part un bac blanc, un TPE, et une trainée de mauvaises notes qui n'ont pas vraiment enchanté mes proches et moi-même), et évidemment je n'ai pas excepté à la règle. Il se trouve, par un hasard fou, que mon mois de février est plus léger. C'est pourquoi je vous poste ce petit chapitre (qui j'espère vous a plu).**

 **En fait, pour être tout à fait franche, mon style d'écriture me gonfle. J'ai cette impression d'écrire n'importe quoi. Du coup j'efface. Puis je réécris. Et réefface. Un cercle vicieux, je vous en parle même pas.**

 **Le fameux syndrome de la page blanche aussi. Se dire tout le temps "putain, faut que j'écrive".**

 **Ça m'a un peu saoulé, je vous le cache pas.**

 **Mais, puisque ça va un peu mieux, je vous poste ceci. Je pense que je ne me mettrai plus de date butoir. Les chapitres viendront quand ils viendront. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas foule qui suit les petites aventures que j'écris mais j'espère ne pas décevoir ces quelques personnes (s'il en reste haha, parce qu'avec deux mois et demi d'absence il ne doit plus rester grand monde).**

 **En tout cas, même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mis les pieds sur FFNET, sachez que je suis contente de vous poster ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre critiques ou encouragements (je vous jure, qu'on dirait pas, mais ce sont vraiment des choses qui nous permettent, à nous, de progresser).**

 **De gros bisous, à la prochaine tout le monde ;)**


	15. Confession

**Salut, salut !**

 **Me voilà avec un nouveau petit chapitre qui est venu beaucoup plus rapidement que le précédent, haha. On dit merci les vacances !**

 **Ce chapitre est énormément accès sur Eren et Jean (putain, qu'est-ce que j'aime ce personnage ; c'est fou mais à chaque fois que j'écris sur lui, mes doigts pianotent tout seuls sur le clavier, c'est magique). Alors que Levi et Eren putain, je vous raconte pas la galère pour réussir à retranscrire les émotions de ces deux-là. C'est tellement dur !**

 **La réponse aux Guests (que j'aime de tout mon coeur, vous êtes absolument géniaux à me laisser votre avis) et pour la troisième review (ShadeMYB) je t'ai répondu en MP, merci à toi aussi ! :**

 **The Beast** **: Oh putain, à ce point ? Comment ça me touche trop ! C'est adorable ! Je te promets que quand j'ai lu ta review, mon coeur a fait un looping, haha. Tant mieux si ce chapitre t'as plu. Comme t'as pu le voir j'ai vraiment mis du temps à l'écrire, donc c'est un accomplissement que d'avoir ton avis. Exactement, le karma d'Eren est absolument merdique. Et le pauvre, ce n'est pas fini. En fait, je ne dirais pas vraiment que c'est un karma, puisqu'en vérité, il n'a pas fait grand chose pour mériter tout ce qui lui tombe sur la tête. Cependant, il se choppe tout dans la figure, ça tu peux le dire ! Merci milles fois pour toutes les jolies choses que tu as dites. C'est vraiment grâce à toi et aux deux autres reviews que j'ai été autant motivée à sortir mon chapitre. Alors merci pour tout. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre, et si c'est le cas, je suis toute ouïe pour m'améliorer ;) eh, après tout, j'écris pour moi, mais aussi pour vous désormais ! Énormes bisous !**

 **La** **bte : Ahhh ça serait tellement le style d'Erwin en plus ! Namasté, namasté (tu m'as fais beaucoup rire). Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce que tu dis est vrai. Perso, je serai Eren, j'aurais déjà craqué depuis une bonne dizaine de chapitres :') Wouah, vous êtes tellement gentils quand vous parlez de mes chapitres, je suis flattée, vraiment. J'ai le trac de poster ce chapitre du coup, j'ai peur de vous décevoir... bon ! on verra bien, hein ? Si tu le trouves un peu moins bien, n'hésite pas à me faire part de ce qui ne va pas toi aussi, comme ça je pourrais changer ça dans le futur :) et puis on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là, bonne lecture, et pleins de bisous !**

 **Bon, sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre d'un peu plus de 8k de mots, qui vous ravira, je l'espère !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Mikasa se retrouvait seule dans l'appartement d'Armin. Ce dernier venait tout juste de claquer la porte avec empressement, se contentant de lâcher un sobre « merci, tu me sauves », et aussitôt dit, il s'était échappé sans même qu'elle n'ait pu avoir le temps de lui toucher deux mots.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter sa demande ? Elle avait des choses beaucoup plus urgentes à faire. La brune avait beau être en vacances, son programme n'en était pas pour autant moins chargé il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse rouiller pendant le mois de congé.

En plein milieu d'une séance de sport, Mikasa avait reçu l'appel. Ça n'était pas dans son habitude (surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Armin) mais elle avait décidé de simplement l'ignorer. Il fallait qu'elle termine, qu'elle évacue tout son stress, sa frustration et son anxiété (qui étrangement, depuis la fête s'étaient accumulés).

Et alors qu'elle s'était promis de terminer son parcours sportif, de ne sortir de la salle que lorsqu'elle n'en pourrait plus de fatigue voilà qu'elle avait pris la fuite après une petite heure d'entrainement, à peine transpirante, son shaker encore aux trois-quarts rempli. En voilà du gâchis !

Tandis qu'elle déposait son sac de sport sur le sol, au milieu des affaires mal rangées d'Armin, elle s'arrêta sur la silhouette endormie de son ami d'enfance.

Assoupi, il n'en était que plus séduisant. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt insultant pour elle de limiter sa fonction à simple « ami d'enfance » puisque pour elle, il était bien plus que cela. Un confident, une source d'inspiration et d'admiration. Elle l'aimait fondamentalement pour qui il était, pour ce à quoi il aspirait.

Mikasa l'aimait.

Pour elle ça ne faisait aucun doute. Peut-être que c'était le destin qui l'avait forcé à répondre à cet appel, et qui l'avait encouragé à venir jusqu'ici pour veiller sur lui.

Oui, c'était décidé. Mikasa allait se confesser lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Oh, évidemment, elle avait longtemps réfléchi à lui dire. Et ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient désormais. Déjà petite, elle l'adulait et vouait presque un culte à sa personne. Mais depuis leurs retrouvailles, cet amour avait eu le temps de grandir bien cacher dans son cœur. Tant pis pour Jean.

Jean était beau. Il ne tarderait pas à se trouver une petite-amie digne de ce nom, elle n'en doutait pas. Mikasa et lui étaient sortis ensembles, pendant deux années. Ils avaient rompu le jour même qu'Eren avait refait surface. Bien sûr, Mikasa avait coulé des jours heureux à ses côtés. Mais avec Eren, ce n'était pas pareil (du moins, elle en était persuadée).

Il était inenvisageable pour elle de tout lui avouer les cheveux en bataille, encore essoufflée et en eaux. Elle entreprit donc de prendre une douche rapide. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de cinq minutes, après quoi, elle attendrait son réveil calmement comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

La salle de bain était vraiment minuscule trois mètres carrés à tout casser. Il n'y avait même pas de toilettes, ces dernières étant communes aux autres locataires de l'étage sur le pallier. Elle se déshabilla donc et laissa l'eau rouler sur sa peau. Son esprit embué allait de mieux en mieux grâce à ce remède limpide.

* * *

\- « Wouah, c'est vraiment très impressionnant, s'émerveilla Armin devant le nombre incroyable de machines.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répondit fièrement Hanji. Mon chou, je te présente Moblit.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur. »

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête de loin, trop occupé à lorgner dans son microscope.

\- « Monsieur ? le refit-elle. Profites-en Moblit, c'est sûrement la première et la dernière fois qu'une recrue à une once de politesse pour toi.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec ta nièce que je vais me sentir respecté…

\- Sasha est adorable, c'est juste que son humour est trop fin pour toi. »

Moblit leva une énième fois les yeux aux ciel, fatigué par les dires de son compère.

Une sincère relation de camaraderie s'était installée entre les deux, (en même temps, à force de passer autant de temps ensembles…) ils avaient donc pour habitude de se chamailler doucement entre eux. Il se replongea finalement dans son travail, profondément concerné par ce qu'il voyait.

\- « Alors mon petit Armin, tu t'y connais un peu en sciences ?

\- On va dire que je me débrouille…

\- Allons, ne fais pas le modeste, le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais excellent. Ma nièce m'en a touché deux mots l'autre jour. »

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, Hanji se rendit compte que les paroles de Sasha étaient belles et bien véridiques. Armin n'était pas seulement intéressé par la biologie, il était brillant (et particulièrement avancé pour son jeune âge). Il savait des choses qu'Hanji ne connaissait que depuis quelques années, et encore, certaines données lui étaient encore inconnues. Elle était véritablement bluffée.

Ils en virent finalement à discuter d'Eren.

\- « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous vous connaissez ?

\- Enfants nous étions très proches il ne se passait pas un après-midi sans que nous ne jouions tous les deux. Il arrivait que Mikasa nous rejoigne et-

\- Cette petite est une perle. Nous avons beaucoup de chance de la compter parmi les membres de l'Escadron. Si le reste de la future Escouade est aussi prodigieuse que vous trois, les criminels ont du mouron à se faire, tu peux me croire !

\- Eh bien, je ne pense pas être au même niveau que mes amis, précisa le blond en clignant des paupières. Eren et Mikasa sont très forts physiquement. Et même si, en général, je parviens tant bien que mal à les suivre sur le terrain, je dois dire que j'ai plus de lacunes en la matière.

\- Ne te dévalorises pas, va ! Tu n'as même pas eu l'occasion de faire proprement tes preuves. Et ne penses pas que les examens sur le terrain de Keith sont le miroir de tes véritables performances, ils ne représentent même pas le tiers de ton potentiel. Moi, je suis sûre que tu es promis à un bel avenir mon petit ! »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme on peut le faire à un enfant. La discussion devenant muette, elle s'attela à feuilleter les quelques centaines de documents, scanners et radiographies qu'elle possédait d'Eren. Elle soupira, rêveuse :

\- « Eren est vraiment particulier… »

Armin ne savait pas au juste comment il devait réagir à cette phrase. Devait-il simplement acquiescer ? À dire vrai, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort : Eren était bel et bien unique et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était particulier.

\- « Ça me sidère qu'avec tout ce qu'il a pu traverser, il reste toujours souriant et continue à aller de l'avant.

\- … si on omet le fait qu'il ait passé ses nerfs sur une pauvre tasse, c'est vrai qu'Eren canalise plutôt bien ses émotions pour n'en retirer que le meilleur.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il se cache en permanence derrière son sourire ? »

Hanji semblait vraiment préoccupée par tout ce qu'Armin avait à dire sur son meilleur ami.

\- « Ça se pourrait. C'est même tout à fait probable. En temps normal, je dirais qu'Eren a toujours été quelqu'un d'heureux. Même lorsque nous étions dans les pires des situations, il trouvait ce qui était bon dans le mauvais. Mais… s'il est vrai que la joyeuseté est dans sa nature, j'ai encore du mal à analyser complétement son sourire. C'est comme s'il cachait quelque chose, une sorte de moue dissimulée… »

Armin supputait en se tenant le menton. Il s'était – sans même s'en rendre compte – accoudé au rebord du petit bureau d'Hanji cette dernière buvant chacune de ses paroles.

\- « Tu penses que… commença-t-elle.

\- Oui, coupa Armin sachant par déduction rapide de quoi le médecin voulait parler. Je pense que son inconscient se souvient d'absolument tout : la mort de sa mère, les souvenirs contenus dans l'émetteur, son enfance… Tout. Reste à savoir comment réussir à faire remonter tout ça. »

Moblit s'était avancé au fur et à mesure qu'Armin parlait. Il ne le considérait pas du tout comme une jeune recrue. Pour les deux, et pour beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, Armin ne faisait pas son âge. Il avait un résonnement bien plus développé et poussé que bien des scientifiques agrégés. Il demanda :

\- « Peut-être qu'il ne le supportera pas, non ? Si son père s'est assuré de faire disparaître ses souvenirs, c'est qu'il y a une raison. On ne sait pas réellement ce que renferme cet émetteur. Si ce qu'il retient se voyait révélé à son porteur, ça pourrait être très dangereux et le détruire de l'intérieur, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Eren est quelqu'un de fort, psychologiquement et mentalement. Il a vécu tellement de choses, malgré tout… c'est difficile pour moi d'émettre une opinion là-dessus. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il passe par une période compliquée. Pour ce qui concerne Grisha… et bien, je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais du peu que j'ai pu le voir pendant ma jeunesse, il n'était pas du genre « père aimant qui rentre le soir pour embrasser ses enfants » mais plutôt « père absent qui fait des activités louches le soir ». Il faudrait sans doute opérer Eren ? Faire plus de tests ou d'analyses, je ne sais pas…

\- En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est qu'Eren a toujours eu plus ou moins des problèmes pour gérer ses émotions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit blond hocha la tête trois fois. Hanji faisait les cent pas dans son laboratoire. Son coéquipier de longue date se leva et sorti sans dire un mot. La brune n'y prêta même pas attention, trop concentrée sur ses propres pensées. Il y aurait pu y avoir un tremblement de terre qu'elle serait restée à tourner encore et encore autour des machines qui l'entouraient chaque jour.

\- « En tout cas, ce que tu viens de me dire explique un bon paquet de choses, murmurait-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Armin.

\- Vous parlez de ce qu'il se passe entre le caporal et Eren ? Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. »

Elle sursauta presque :

\- « Tu… tu as été mis au courant ?!

\- J'étais au courant avant même qu'Eren ne m'en touche un mot, fit-il rieur. »

Tout à coup, sa question lui parût idiote. Évidemment qu'il était au courant, Armin était son meilleur ami, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, ils s'appréciaient vraiment. L'un comme l'autre.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter, bavardant sur le futur d'Armin, sur le passé d'Hanji (enfin, ce qu'elle voulut bien divulguer, car même si elle faisait mine, cette curieuse femme avait un passé dont elle ne révélait les détails qu'à certains élus), et bien entendu sur Eren. Ils en virent à la conclusion suivante : pendant les vacances, Armin viendrait découvrir en amont, avec Sasha, les ficelles du métier. Il fallait dire que l'adolescent ne pouvait leur être que bénéfique et ça ferait une présence rassurante et familiale auprès d'Eren.

Armin remercia une énième fois la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte que le soleil déclinait de plus en plus à l'horizon il faisait presque nuit. Eren devait probablement l'attendre. Il se mordit la joue lorsqu'il passa la porte vitrée du grand bâtiment.

« J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ».

* * *

Mikasa était sortie de la douche depuis dix minutes. Les cheveux droits, parfaitement peignés, une tenue plus appropriée que celle qu'elle portait précédemment qui dévoilait joliment ses clavicules.

Qu'était-elle supposée faire, maintenant ?

Devait-elle le réveiller, prenant le risque de le mettre de mauvaise humeur (ce qui serait plutôt fâcheux compte tenu de l'importante révélation qu'elle avait à lui faire) ? Peut-être était-ce plus prudent d'attendre simplement son réveil ?

Elle entra dans une colère indomptable. Mikasa n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celle qui se dévoilait. Durant toute son adolescence, une foule était passée, lui demandant à tour de rôle s'ils étaient assez dignes d'elles. Évidemment, fidèle à elle-même, la jeune femme les avait tous repoussés un par un. Non pas qu'ils étaient trop laids, ou pas assez forts pour elle, mais parce qu'elle s'était toujours gardée pour Eren. Désirant être aussi pure qu'un lys pour mériter son amour.

Elle détestait devoir avoir à faire entendre aux autres ses émotions et sentiments. Tout ceci était de l'ordre du privé et de toute façon, personne ne s'en intéressait.

Tout cela était trop compliqué. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête entre les genoux, incapable de bouger. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! La menace du clan H se précisait, Eren était en danger, et ça n'avait jamais été son genre de faire dans la guimauve. Elle était, dure et froide, implacable, une véritable force de la nature comme aimait l'appeler Hanji. Mikasa ne méritait pas tout cela. Jamais elle n…

\- « Mikasa ? … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle se redressa d'un coup, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle voyait flou. Elle avait incroyablement chaud aux joues, et elle sentait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, une bêtise monstrueuse sortirait au lieu d'un flot de paroles réfléchis.

\- « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Eren qui commençait à se lever pour se rapprocher d'elle.

On sentait une incroyable gène peser dans l'atmosphère, chacun d'eux faisait en sorte de ne pas trop le montrer, mais ils savaient tous deux ce que l'autre voulait exprimer. Mikasa avait déjà compris. Et de son côté, Eren savait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Pourtant, ils n'osaient pas faire un pas de plus. Comme si une ligne imaginaire les séparait et qu'il était impossible de la franchir. Le jeune homme se frottait le bras, signe évident d'un malaise palpable.

\- « Tu sais je… commencèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'en prie, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main pour qu'elle continue.

\- Non, non, tu voulais dire quelque chose, lui rétorqua-t-elle. »

Eren se prit la tête dans les mains. Conscient que cette situation n'était pas chose normale, et qu'avec autant d'années derrières eux, ils ne devraient pas en être à ce stade de conversation et de politesse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils s'observèrent, longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ça ne soit humainement sain. Et tandis que Mikasa rougissait bien trop par rapport à la candeur de sa peau habituelle, la tête d'Eren tournait beaucoup trop. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- « Mikasa… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et laissa glisser sa main contre sa joue, il devait tenter quelque chose. La profondeur avec laquelle cette dernière semblait le regarder aurait pu transpercer une cloison. Ne restaient que quelques centimètres qui les écartaient l'un de l'autre il pouvait presque sentir la respiration discrète de son amie contre ses lèvres. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement et laissa retomber sa main contre sa cuisse. Baissant la tête, il murmura :

\- « J'en suis incapable. Je te jure. Je ne peux pas. »

D'une voix à demi-brisée, elle demanda :

\- « Je te répugne tant que ça ?

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il en se redressant. Non ! Jamais ! Tu ne me répugneras jamais Mikasa ! C'est juste… que je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement qu'en mon amie. Tu rendras un homme fier, un jour, c'est certain. Il sera heureux de pouvoir te compter à ses côtés, et comme je le comprendrai.

\- Dis-moi juste « non » Eren. Dis-le et j'arrêterai de t'aimer. Mais je veux pouvoir te l'entendre dire, sinon je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla dans une voix à peine perceptible mais lourde de sens :

\- Alors, c'est non. »

Mikasa sentit quelque chose se briser. Elle avait vraiment du mal à inhaler. Évidemment, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage ou encore sur sa façon d'être. Ce qui la trahi fut ce tremblement, juste au niveau de son menton. Eren se sentait responsable et incroyablement touché de savoir qu'il était celui qui avait déclenché cette réaction. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de déclarer :

\- « Bon je vais te l-

\- Mikasa… s'excusa-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, le pria-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Je vais te laisser, maintenant que tu es réveillé, ça devrait aller pour toi. Reste ici en attendant qu'Armin ne revienne.

\- Mika-

\- Eren. Je t'assure que ça ne changera rien à notre relation. Je suis une grande fille, capable d'assumer mes choix. Et il est évident que je respecte le tiens. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps et je te promets que tout redeviendra comme avant, c'est d'accord ? »

Ça n'était pas logique. Eren était supposé être le _méchant_ de l'histoire et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à être celui que l'on devait consoler. Il ne trouvait pas la force de la contredire, il se contenta de lui indiquer d'un hochement de tête qu'il lui accorderait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour qu'elle se remette de ce rejet.

\- « À plus, Eren. Et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence. »

La porte claqua et le bruit résonna dans les oreilles d'Eren pendant une bonne cinquantaine de secondes comme le pire des acouphènes.

* * *

La brune dévalait les escaliers, contenant ses larmes.

« Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles. Si je pleure maintenant, je ne serai plus forte. Si j'abandonne tout de suite, je ne serai plus en mesure de protéger qui que ce soit. » se répétait-elle.

– **FLASH BACK –**

 _\- « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

 _Mikasa releva le bout de son nez et renifla un bon coup. Elle dût s'essuyer les yeux, car elle était incapable de discerner qui lui parlait. Elle découvrit deux petits garçon du même âge qu'elle. Entre deux larmes, elle tenta un dialogue, chose ardue puisque le lourd chagrin qui lui pesait l'empêchait de parler correctement._

 _\- « Ma maman – snif – m'a toujours dit – snif – de ne pas parler aux inconnus._

 _\- Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis un petit garçon, se justifia-t-il._

 _\- Ça ne fait rien, prononça-t-elle en reniflant de plus belle. Je ne te connais pas, je ne peux donc pas t'adresser la parole._

 _\- Mais tu me parles, là. »_

 _Mikasa fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas à se justifier quant à ses larmes. Et surtout pas à un garçon aussi intrusif. Est-ce qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle ou est-ce que c'était seulement et purement de la curiosité ? En fait, peu l'importait, elle s'en fichait éperdument et désirait seulement qu'on la laisse tranquille._

 _\- « Eh, pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il une seconde fois._

 _Devant l'absence de réponse de celle qu'il avait à côté de lui, le jeune homme s'assit._

 _\- « Hé, tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Mais enfin, laisse-moi ! lâcha-t-elle, excédée._

 _\- Tu sais, fit-il, moi, ma maman elle pleure tous les soirs. Elle pense que personne ne l'entend, mais c'est faux. Ma maman à moi, c'est une femme très forte, mais parce qu'elle pleure, elle devient faible. De plus en plus. C'est mon papa qui me le dit. Et mon papa, il a toujours raison. Moi je ne dois pas pleurer. Sinon ça fait trop de tristesse à la maison. Ce matin, je suis tombé dans les escaliers et je me suis ouvert le genou, regarde. »_

 _Le petit brun souleva son bermuda jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse et laissa entrapercevoir une croute maronnasse qui avait commencé à cicatriser depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Mikasa était encore un peu méfiante, mais elle écoutait patiemment et attendait la fin de l'histoire :_

 _\- « Et bah, je n'ai même pas versé une larme. Parce que pleurer c'est pour les faibles, et que moi je ne suis pas faible. Pleurer c'est comme si tu abandonnais, et si tu le fais tout de suite, tu n'es plus en mesure de protéger personne. Il faut te battre. »_

 _La fillette jouait avec un brin d'herbe qu'elle avait arraché. Elle s'amusait à l'enrouler autour de son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente de picotement dans la pulpe, tout en écoutant cet étrange garçon._

 _\- « Je m'appelle Eren. Et lui, c'est Armin. »_

 _Elle leva finalement les yeux vers celui qui était un peu plus effacé et dont la chevelure gerbe de blé luisait au soleil. Il lui adressa un petit sourire. La petite finit par dire, sobrement et simplement :_

 _\- « Mikasa._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on soit fort tous les trois, Mikasa ? proposa Eren en lui tendant la main. »_

* * *

Rien qu'au simple rappel de ce souvenir heureux, de cette rencontre qui avait changé sa vie, elle senti une grosse pointe se loger dans sa poitrine. Irrémédiablement, Mikasa était tombée en admiration pour Eren depuis ce jour là. C'était bien normal que cette admiration se soit muée en un amour inconditionnel au fur et à mesure du temps.

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps, mais Mikasa était forte, elle saurait gérer ses sentiments. Tête haute, comme si de rien n'était, elle sortit de l'immeuble, rencontrant au passage, une petite difficulté à ouvrir la porte (mais à vrai dire, rien ne résistait à la belle brune, pas même des ressors réputés trop rouillés).

Au coin de la rue, elle vit un Jean terrorisé et très chamboulé. Manifestement, il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle décida promptement de l'éviter, sans même lui adresser un regard. Et alors qu'il traversait la rue qu'elle devait prendre, elle s'écarta et prit la ruelle adjacente. Rien n'était trop sûr, il fallait surtout qu'elle ne parle à personne, cela risquait de tourner au vinaigre, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait présentement.

\- « Mikasa ! s'écria Jean. »

La brune s'efforça de ne pas prendre en compte cet imbécile, elle se devait de l'ignorer. Elle risquait d'être incroyablement crue et violente dans ses propos. Non pas qu'elle avait pour habitude d'être gentille et avenante avec Kirstein, mais elle se mettait toujours des barrières quant aux choses qu'elle pouvait lui avouer ou même quand elle devait l'écouter.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que l'adolescent était, depuis toujours amoureux d'elle, et cette pensée s'était précisée et enragée depuis leur rupture, au retour incongru d'Eren. Et jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne voulait lui laisser croire qu'il aurait la moindre chance.

\- « Mikasa ! répéta-t-il, persuadé que la brune finirait par lui répondre un jour ou l'autre. »

La force mentale de Mikasa équivalait celle d'un ancien soldat ayant fait mille et unes guerres. Même sous la torture, elle aurait été capable de défendre son point de vue, sans flancher. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'ordre des émotions et sentiments, il s'avérait qu'elle faiblissait bien d'avantage.

\- « Mikasa !

\- QUOI ?! mugit-elle finalement avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jean ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas me foutre la paix un jour ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te repousse ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise « non » avant que tu ne comprennes que je ne me remettrai plus jamais avec toi ? Combien ?! »

Jean s'était arrêté tout à coup seulement à quelques pas de la femme qu'il poursuivait depuis bien des mètres à présent. Comme prévu, Mikasa avait laissé franchir un taux de parole excessif par rapport à ce à quoi elle était habituée. Jean balbutia :

\- « Je… mais-

\- Jean, souffla-t-elle en se pinçant les arrêtes du nez. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivi ? Est-ce que tu as mis une puce dans mon téléphone ?

\- Quoi ! s'insurgea-t-il. Me crois-tu capable de faire une telle chose ? Mais enfin, Mikasa : non, jamais je n'atteindrai à ta vie privée sans en avoir ton consentement.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'image que tu donnes de toi, si tu veux mon avis. »

Elle croisa les bras, se rendant compte, en jetant un simple coup d'œil, qu'elle s'était stoppée encore non-loin de l'appartement d'Armin. Appartement qu'elle voulait à tout prix ignorer, et faire disparaître de son champ de vision, histoire d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, elle mit cela de côté et demanda une nouvelle fois :

\- « Alors ?

\- Et bien, et bien… Je voulais simplement m'assurer que, tu allais bien.

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as suivi depuis ma salle de sport jusqu'à l'appartement d'Armin ? Non mais, Jean, il y a au moins une dizaine de kilomètres entre les deux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

\- De base, je tiens à préciser que je faisais ma séance de sport comme tout bon athlète qui se respecte, expliqua-t-il, drapé dans sa fierté. En vérité, et par un concours de circonstances, il s'est voulu que j'ai effectué mon entrainement dans la même salle que toi et…

\- Bah voyons. »

Un bruit de coulissement se fit entendre, comme un bruit sommaire et caché par le brouhaha de la ville. Pour n'importe quel passant, ce son aurait sonné comme le moins important de tous, mais pour Mikasa, il voulait tout dire. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée qu'elle savait qu'il provenait de l'appartement d'Armin. Elle savait que la tête d'Eren dépassait à présent de l'embrasure. Il ne faudrait pas attendre très longtemps avant qu'il ne-

\- « Mikasa ! Je… »

La tête que tirait Jean à cet instant précis était impayable. Mais pour Mikasa, elle témoignait de toute la frustration qu'il emmagasinait elle était au courant et comprenait avec pertinence que la suite n'allait pas être jolie à voir.

\- « Ne me dis pas que…

\- Que quoi Jean ? demanda-t-elle sans prendre de pincettes. En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde ?

\- Franchement je ne te comprends plus… fit-il en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Tu me fais croire depuis tout ce temps qu'il y a une infime chance, rien qu'une minuscule, et tu t'en va batifoler avec ce gros con dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?

\- Eh oh ! Ça va oui ? s'exclama Eren du haut de sa tour. Je refuse de me faire insulter sans rien dire !

\- Oh, toi… »

Jean semblait retenir sa colère. Il était très clairement entrain de bouillir de l'intérieur. Une gigantesque marmite de rage et de désespoir qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Mikasa était tellement dévastée par tout ce qu'il se passait présentement elle se pensait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Mais lorsque Jean avait prononcé la phrase de trop, elle lui attrapa les joues comme un enfant que l'on gronde et murmura dans un grognement significatif :

\- « Écoute-moi bien Jean, ouvre bien tes oreilles une bonne fois pour toute, articulait-elle. Je ne me mettrai plus jamais avec toi, est-ce que c'est clair ? Tous nos instants passés ensembles depuis notre rupture, où je te supportais tant bien que mal ; tu les as tous pris pour des déclarations d'amour alors que tout ce que je faisais, c'était être polie. Alors maintenant tu me fous la paix et tu t'en vas, c'est bien clair ? »

Elle laissa volontairement une pause significative et finit par souffler, l'air plus noir que jamais :

\- « Et si d'aventure il te prend d'en vouloir à Eren d'une quelconque manière, sache que je saurais très bien faire en sorte d'honorer tes attributs masculins en te les coupant au sécateur. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Il hocha la tête une fois. Deux fois. Huit fois. Vingt-quatre fois. Dans un mouvement lascif et spasmodique. Au moins, il avait l'air d'avoir imprimé comme il se doit chacun des mots qu'avait prononcé sa dulcinée désormais éloignée définitivement de lui.

Finalement, elle le lâcha et s'éclipsa par une allée dérobée. Peut-être à cause de cette intervention fortuite, il lui faudrait encore plus de temps, la chose étant que Jean était laissé pour compte. Ce dernier jeta un regard terrifiant vers la fenêtre où était, juste avant, perché l'auteur de son malheur. Chose étant qu'il n'y était plus. Mais où était-il donc passé ?

Peu importait désormais. Jean se sentait plus seul et délaissé que jamais. Armin n'étant pas dans le coin, il commença à composer le numéro de Marco, une des rares personnes à pouvoir le supporter continuellement. Mais il se rappela qu'il s'était disputé avec lui récemment, et rebroussa chemin en replongeant l'objet au plus profond de la poche de son jean. Une histoire stupide encore une fois à propos de Mikasa. Marco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jean s'accrochait encore à cette femme tandis qu'il y avait tant d'autres choix à sa portée. Évidemment, le châtain l'avait pris personnellement et l'évitait.

Reiner et Bertolt ?

Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils resteraient pantois, un peu hébétés de n'avoir rien à dire, même pas une phrase de réconfort, et certainement un malaise s'installerait.

Quant à tous les autres : Connie, Sasha, et le reste de la bande… Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Ils s'en ficheraient. Ils ne seraient là que pour les potins, et il ne trouverait de véritable réconfort chez aucun d'entre eux.

Il n'avait bel et bien plus personne sur qui compter.

Plus seul que jamais, il s'échoua dans un coin de la rue, adossé sans trop savoir pourquoi contre un poteau. Un bruit de grincement se fit entendre, plus désagréable et douloureux que tous les autres.

\- « Eh ! Face de cheval ! Ramène-toi, qu'on puisse discuter cinq minutes ! »

C'était Eren, évidemment. Il sortait une petite partie de sa figure de l'ouverture, ayant bloqué ladite porte de son pied.

\- « Fous-moi la paix, abruti, fit-il à demi murmure.

\- Hé, tu me traites comme le dernier des idiots devant Mikasa, et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? Allez, viens m'aider à ouvrir cette… Cette putain de porte ! s'écria-t-il.

\- C'est bon, elle t'appartient toute entière maintenant t'es content de toi ?

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là ? »

Jean se leva et tira la maudite porte. À deux, ils parvinrent à faire en sorte qu'Eren sorte de sa cage. Le châtain n'avait pas du tout la tête à rire, ou même à se battre. Il désirait seulement se morfondre, et qu'on lui fiche la paix. S'il n'avait pas aidé Eren à sortir, ce dernier l'aurait bassiné de toute façon, alors qu'il l'accompagne dans sa soudaine déprime, cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Il espérait juste – vainement, puisqu'il savait Eren comme étant une vraie pile électrique – qu'il aurait le tact nécessaire pour la boucler le temps nécessaire.

Eren s'attendait à une confrontation, même une minuscule, mais au moins une joute verbale. Pourtant rien. Jean se rassit, comme si de rien n'était, contre le poteau sur lequel il était quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- « Attends, tu comptes en rester là ?

\- Tu veux qu'on s'organise un meeting pour parler du fait que je trouve que t'es qu'un gros con ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas déjà évident ? Va donc la rejoindre, et fais pas chier.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, fit-il confus.

\- Et bah connecte deux neurones, crétin !

\- Hé, calmes-toi un peu, le sanguin ! Je n'ai rien fait moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si Mikasa t'a rejeté comme une… »

Jean se leva à la seconde même où Eren s'apprêtait à l'insultait ouvertement. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse ridiculiser publiquement une deuxième fois à cause de lui.

Tel une fusée, Jean décocha une droite bien placée à l'autre. En plein dans la pommette pour être exact. Choqué et sonné par ce coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, Eren se releva quelques mètres plus loin. Aucun saignement ni ecchymose n'était visible mais vu la vitesse et la force qu'avait mis Jean dans son coup, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'Eren serait pourvu d'un beau bleu dès le lendemain.

\- « Mais t'es complétement malade !? s'écria-t-il. Tu penses que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? »

Le premier à avoir frappé réalisa véritablement ce qu'il venait de faire lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Jean en avait la chair de poule. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil regard. On aurait celui d'un fou. Un type dangereux, auprès duquel il ne valait mieux pas chercher des noises. Et alors qu'il reconsidéra l'option de la fuite, Eren l'assaillait déjà d'un uppercut en plein dans le sternum. Il en cracha une larme sanglante avant d'expier un juron difficilement dissimulable après cet affront. C'en était trop. Ni une, ni deux, Jean riposta d'une clé de bras effectuée non sans mal puisqu'Eren se débattait comme un fauve. Il tentait d'immobiliser sa proie, dans le but de la faire taire, de montrer enfin qu'il n'était pas une poule mouillée. Qu'il n'avait pas peur du _grand Eren_ dont tout son entourage ne taisait les louanges. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Complètement essoufflé, et par une faute d'inattention, Jean se retrouva la tête collée contre le bitume tandis qu'Eren mâchonnait quelques insultes entre ses dents. L'adolescent ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'il haïssait. Il lui semblait qu'il était bien plus animal que d'habitude, qu'il n'avait même plus l'air humain une sorte d'hybride : mi fauve, mi humain.

Quelques passants furent interpellés par ce raffut, et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une petite assemblée d'inconnus ne se rassemble en cercle autour du combat qui avait lieu. Des gouttes de sang perlaient sur le sol, de plus en plus nombreuses. Rien de bien grave, mais assez alarmant pour effrayer n'importe quel passant lambda. Du coin de l'œil, Jean aperçut un membre de la Police garer sa moto de patrouille pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il comprit rapidement que la situation tournait plus mal que jamais. Si cela continuait, il serait au poste en un rien de temps et la jeune recrue pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière en un claquement de doigt.

Sans trop réfléchir d'avantage, le garçon réussit à tirer son épingle du jeu en effectuant une prise que son vieux père lui avait appris avant qu'il n'entre à l'internat. Prise qui retourna Eren, inversant les rôles, et déboussolant le devenir de la partie. Un combat exaltant et palpitant comme il était rare qu'Eren en livre de tels. Mais Jean n'avait pas la tête à cela : tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de s'enfuir de ce guêpier.

Il attrapa Eren par le col (du moins, ce qu'il en restait) et se précipita vers l'éternelle porte rouillée de l'immeuble d'Armin. À deux, (s'en trop s'en rendre compte), ils l'enfoncèrent et ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans le minuscule appartement. Toujours dans la fougue du combat, Eren était en mydriase et haletant. Jean n'en déparait pas le lot :

\- « Putain mais t'es vraiment trop con c'est pas croyable ça ! hurla ce dernier. »

L'interlocuteur ne comprenait pas où est-ce qu'il était. Si bien qu'il resta le regard dans le vide, à panteler comme un vulgaire canidé.

\- « Tu continues de te battre coûte que coûte, hein ? La victoire aurait eu meilleur goût si on s'était retrouvés au poste ? Regarde un peu autour de toi quand tu te bats on était à deux doigts de se faire choper par les flics !

\- Ferme ta gueule, Jean. »

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Jean tandis que l'outrage d'Eren résonnait dans ses oreilles comme le plus douloureux des échos.

Ce n'était en rien la teneur de l'injure qui le fit trembler, mais bien la voix qu'il avait pris. Un grognement de lion. Comme un mâle alpha protégeant sa meute. Mais Jean n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'Eren enjambait les affaires sales d'Armin pour s'approcher davantage :

\- « Le premier qui frappe doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Que la bagarre prenne un mauvais tournant, que la Police se ramène, tout est la faute de celui qui commence. Alors ne t'avise pas de me faire porter le chapeau alors que tu es le responsable. »

Du revers de sa manche, Eren essuya le sang qui coulait de ses narines. Il franchit diligemment tout ce joyeux bordel et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, plus furieux que jamais.

À la recherche de coton pour aseptiser ses blessures, il ne trouva que du papier toilette. Ça ferait l'affaire pour l'instant, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il allait falloir tout expliquer le lendemain auprès d'Hanji. Eren mesura l'étendue des dégâts en fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Son arcade sourcilière droite était fendue, de laquelle s'écoulait le liquide vermillon encore frais, un délicat œil au beurre noir prenait doucement place (ce qui expliquait pourquoi il voyait trouble depuis cinq bonne minutes) et pour couronner le tout, il sentait une douleur lancinante dans le bas de sa nuque.

« Nickel, se dit-il. J'ai l'air d'un taulard. »

Il se rinça le visage avec toute la difficulté du monde (la salle de bain devait avoisiner les deux mètres carrés en comptant la douche) et appliqua du savon sur ses lésions. De toute façon, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réellement prendre en compte ses maux, son corps le guérirait : alors il ne se faisait pas trop de souci là dessus. Si ça se trouve, il serait déjà entièrement soigné avant le lendemain !

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, il découvrit un Jean en larmes. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment puisqu'il cachait sa figure entre ses mains, mais de par le tressautement de ses épaules et les légers reniflements qui se faisaient entendre, Eren en conclut qu'il pleurait. Hors de question de le consoler. S'il était fragile, il n'avait qu'à pas le provoquer en duel, non mais.

Enveloppé de toute l'arrogance du monde, Eren s'étala dans son fauteuil favori (le seul siégeant dans l'appartement à vrai dire) et ferma les yeux. Sa journée était déjà assez compliquée comme cela. Jean connaissait la sortie, inutile de l'inviter à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Trois bonnes minutes passèrent et Jean n'était toujours pas parti. Plus aucune jérémiade n'émanait désormais, ne subsistait que le lourd son du silence. Eren s'était calmé lui aussi, et une certaine culpabilité de voir quelqu'un de son entourage aussi malheureux le taraudait (même si c'était Jean). Il avait beau le détester, Eren était humain tout de même. Il se décida finalement à partir dans la cuisine pour remplir un torchon de glaçons en formant un petit baluchon, de manière à ce que rien ne coule.

Jean était assis en tailleur, ses mains entourant ses tempes de telle sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir sa face. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos.

\- « Dégage de là, Jäger. »

Le dénommé lui envoya le torchon glacé en plein dans les parties, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un petit rire tandis que l'autre se tordait de douleur.

\- « Mais c'est pas possible d'être imbécile à ce point ! hurlait-il en se maintenant l'entre-jambe, formant une coquille de protection avec ses mains.

\- Mets-toi ça sur la tronche, sinon tu vas ressembler à un ballon de baudruche. »

Trop occupé à essayer de récupérer le peu de virilité qui lui restait, Jean se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour garder prestance. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il gémisse de peine et c'était certain qu'Eren lui aurait ôté toute crédibilité. Ce dernier s'approcha et prit finalement l'arme du crime :

\- « Quand on décide de se foutre sur la gueule, on doit savoir comment se prendre en charge seul. Dire que je suis obligé de faire la nounou…

\- Hé, c'est bon, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de panser mes blessures moi-même-

\- La vache ! le coupa-t-il. Je t'ai pas loupé, si tu voyais ta tronche ! »

En effet, si Eren était quelque peu amoché, Jean était littéralement défiguré. Inutile de le décrire en détails : imaginez-vous seulement une face recouverte d'hématomes, les yeux si gonflés qu'ils en feraient pâlir de jalousie un boxeur pro, et tout un côté de la face râpés par le goudron. L'atmosphère était si intense peu avant, qu'ils se mirent à rire. Encore et encore, sans arrêt. D'abord seulement Eren, mais Jean ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Ils riaient aux larmes. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autres. Jean et Eren étaient même trop similaires pour se supporter trop longtemps. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle leurs deux caractères ne s'emboitaient pas correctement.

Après cette franche rigolade, Jean s'appuya contre le rebord de la cloison et laissa fondre un glaçon dans sa bouche qu'il venait de sortir dudit torchon.

\- « Alors, l'énergumène, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Mikasa dans l'appartement d'Armin ?

\- Ah, donc ça t'intéresse vraiment, ri Eren.

\- Bah, mon ex se tape son ami d'enfance, qui est accessoirement mon ami-ennemi évidemment que sa m'intéresse. »

Jean avait lancé cette phrase avec tant de spontanéité qu'il réussi à tiré un pouffement de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- « Ami-ennemi ?

\- Et en plus il ne nie même pas les faits, ce con… souffla-t-il théâtralement.

\- Je n'ai jamais confirmé tes dires, je me contente de les ignorer. Là est toute la différence.

\- T'es vraiment un salaud, quand même…

\- Hey !

\- Non mais c'est vrai, tu te contentes de ramener ton joli petit cul et toutes les nanas sont à tes pieds. Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas que des mecs t'ai déjà proposé de coucher avec eux…

\- Haha, t'imagine… ça serait louche sinon, fit Eren avec un ton ironique. »

Jean se retourna promptement, beaucoup trop alarmé par cette dérision, ce timbre de voix signifiant que cette situation avait déjà eut lieu :

\- « Mais non ! s'écria-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que t'as répondu !

\- Ça ne m'ait jamais arrivé, arrête de psychoter ! s'expliqua-t-il franchement. »

Et pour cause, Eren savait que ce qu'il disait n'était pas totalement juste, mais aussi que ça n'était pas totalement faux il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui était entrain de se passer et laissait son instinct agir par lui-même. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui raconter qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais il était certain d'une chose : une incontestable force le liait, lui et Levi. Et rien qu'à la simple évocation de son prénom, Eren se sentit faiblir.

\- « Mon œil ouais ! Vu comment t'es foutu ça a dû t'arriver plus d'une fois !

\- N'importe quoi, répondit Eren de plus en plus gêné. »

Il se grattait la nuque avec vivacité, comme si son malaise s'envolerait avec mais il se rendit bien vite compte que cela ne faisait que l'intensifier. Pire encore, Jean avait maintenant la puce à l'oreille : Eren cachait quelque chose.

\- « Et à par Mikasa, tu te fais qui d'autre du groupe ? Armin, Marco, peut-être Sasha qui sait ? Tu feras gaffe, je crois que Connie envisage quelque chose avec elle, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est pas ça qui t'embête hein ?

\- Dégueu, Jean ! Je ne _me fais_ personne. Ni Mikasa, ni personne d'autre. Il te faut quoi comme preuve ? Je viens d'arriver il y a peine plus d'un mois, tu pense vraiment que j'ai la tête à me trouver un ou une petite amie ?

\- Oh merde Eren, t'es bi ?

\- Hein ?! Quel rapport ?

\- Bah, tu viens de dire « un ou une », donc tu n'exclues pas le fait que les hommes sont une source potentielle d'amusement ?

\- D'amusement ? Mais tu t'entends parler, sérieux ? s'étouffa-t-il. On dirait que tu parles des personnes comme si elles étaient tes vides-couilles personnelles ! Très franchement, je suis bien content que Mikasa t'ai rejeté aujourd'hui parce que si tu comptais la chérir comme t'as l'air de me le faire comprendre, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce que je pensais que tu étais depuis tout ce temps !

\- Eren. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour Mikasa et comment est-ce que je l'aurais traité. Vu que t'as l'air de l'avoir oublié je vais te le rappeler : je suis sortie avec elle plus d'un an. Élitiste comme elle est, tu ne crois pas qu'elle m'aurait repoussé dès le début ?

\- Je connais assez Mikasa pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas passée par a b pour te montrer à quel point elle se fout de toi. Tu étais peut-être digne d'elle dans le temps, mais aujourd'hui tu ne vaux pas mieux que… qu'un…

\- Qu'un ? Qu'un quoi Jäger ? Bah va-s-y ? Crache le morceau !

\- Qu'un vulgaire tas de merde ! Voilà ! T'es content ? s'insurgea Eren, parfaitement en colère.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le tas de merde ? menaça Jean, une moue rieuse et joueuse aux coins des lèvres.

\- Non mais raconte-moi tout, un tas de merde qui parle : ça ne court pas les rues !

\- Le tas de merde, il te dit qu'il embrasse comme personne n'a jamais embrassé ! Tu pourras demander à toutes mes conquêtes, elles te raconteront toutes la même chose !

\- Toutes tes conquêtes, hein ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi. »

Excédé de passer encore une fois pour l'imbécile de service, l'idiot incapable de tenir ses promesses et tout particulièrement parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus qu'Eren l'ouvre sans cesse, Jean décida, impulsivement et sans vraiment réfléchir, de l'embrasser pour lui prouver la bonne foi de ses paroles.

Et croyez-moi, ce n'était en rien un baiser doux.

C'était brutal.

Violent.

Urgent.

Décisif.

Eren n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il se rendit compte que les lèvres qui étaient posées sur les siennes étaient celles de Jean qu'après trois bonnes secondes tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Évidemment, l'embrassade ne dura pas, et quelques instants après, ils se décollèrent.

Le sang d'Eren battait dans ses tempes et une vitesse fulgurante, et Jean n'en menait pas large non plus. Un léger silence perdura dans le temps avant que Jean ne réplique :

\- « Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit. »

Eren se sentait mal, presque fiévreux. Un désir irrépressible le ravageait tandis qu'il essayait de combler de lui-même le triste besoin d'affection qui lui tapait le système. Pourquoi est-ce que Jean venait de faire ça, au juste ? Dans quel but ? C'était trop étrange pour n'être qu'une simple démonstration de ses talents buccaux. Il y avait tellement d'autres manières de le faire !

Et tandis qu'un mal-être prenait place dans l'atmosphère, une certaine tension d'un tout autre ordre s'installa. Ils se regardèrent et Eren écarta toutes ses pensées noire d'un seul coup d'œil.

\- « J'embrasse bien mieux, déclara ce dernier d'une voix plate. »

Les deux s'observèrent et il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau. C'était un baiser très douloureux. Un appétit incoercible, un manque d'affection des deux côtés que l'autre se contentait de combler comme il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était une compétition. L'un devait faire mieux que l'autre. Et hors de question de repartir perdant après le match de tout à l'heure.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement sur le fauteuil, aménagé en lit de fortune, sur lequel dormait Eren. L'un sur l'autre, se battant toujours pour obtenir la place qui surplomberait le second. Une lutte sensuelle sans merci. Ils s'arrêtèrent, pantelant, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Tout à coup, Eren se sentit mal. Vraiment mal. Comme s'il était entrain de faire quelque chose de grave, pour se convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'il avait tourné la page. Mais quelle page ? Et pourquoi ? Quelle en était la raison ?

Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Il repartit finalement à l'assaut de la bouche offerte devant lui. Eren suçota avec ferveur la langue de son amant soudain. Jean l'intérieur de sa joue comme pour s'empêcher de ne laisser sortir quelques murmures qu'il ne saurait contrôler. Une danse endiablée s'engageait où la loi du plus fort régnait. Un combat de lions, voraces et acharnés, dans une lutte pour le plaisir. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, déjà ? Peu importait.

De son côté, Jean ne savait plus également ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon, connerie ou pas, il était bel et bien entrain d'embrasser Eren. Alors autant en profiter sur le moment, les remords seraient pour le Jean du futur.

Mais alors qu'ils tentaient une approche encore plus directe, Eren s'arrêta promptement, incapable de bouger. Son cœur lui fit mal. Il se sentait serré, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il repoussa Jean :

\- « Attends. Stop. »

Mais Jean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il continua sa démarche sinueusement, caressant plus ou moins avec douceur les cuisses d'Eren. Un appétit dangereux le taraudait, il se sentait ivre d'une émotion trop puissante pour être manipulée. Il fit fi des interjections d'Eren descendant petit à petit le pantalon de cet homme qui lui faisait face.

\- « T'es sourd ou quoi ?! J'ai dis stop ! s'écria-t-il. »

Eren avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa tête lui tournait et son esprit était complètement assombri. Jean s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit la petite silhouette d'Armin trôner dans le coin de la porte, ses clés encore en main.

* * *

 **On se calme ! On se calme !**

 **Je vois déjà vos petites mines dépitées (sauf pour celles comme moi qui adorent le EreJean). Je vous rappelle que c'est un Ereri, et ça le reste. C'est une passe, et comme c'est indiqué dans le mot : ça va passer (j'en reviens pas d'avoir à me justifier sur l'utilisation d'un mot putain, ahah).**

 **Bon ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce qui vient de se passer.**

 **Comme je vous l'avais expliqué au départ, c'est vraiment beaucoup accès sur Jean et Eren, mais Levi reviendra bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Plus on l'attend, meilleur sera le retour !**

 **Je vous raconte pas comment c'est dur de ne pas les faire discuter mes deux enfants alors que la fic est quand même basée sur eux. Mais pas le choix, ils sont disputés et la mémoire d'Eren ne va pas arranger les choses.**

 **Passons au plus intéressant : j'adorerai avoir votre opinion sur ce chapitre. Premièrement parce que j'ai tout écrit très vite, (raison pour laquelle il y a sûrement une flopée de fautes, pourtant j'ai revérifié mais il est un peu 1:42, et je suis claquée) et ensuite parce que c'est vachement différent.**

 **J'espère de tout mon coeur ne pas avoir fait OOC dans les caractères (c'est le truc sur lequel je me suis le plus concentrée, j'ai vraiment voulu retranscrire l'impertinence des deux et leur égoïsme et vanité à vouloir toujours faire mieux que l'autre). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ne va pas, je peux toujours rectifier le tir comme ça ;)**

 **Au passage, j'avance sur l'OS de l'entre chapitre 2-3 (oui, ça commence à dater un peu), ça fait du bien d'écrire dessus parce que ça parle d'Eren et Levi. Il sortira. Un jour peut-être :)**

 **Ah oui, je voulais votre avis aussi. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir écrire de lemon pour plus tard dans l'histoire (si ça survient, ça ne sera pas tout de suite, j'en suis navrée). Est-ce que je me risque à en écrire un, (sur ErenxLevi bien évidemment) qui prendra place lorsqu'ils se remettront ensembles ou pas ?**

 **Voilà, voilà. Merci pour tous les courageux qui ont pris la peine d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et à la prochaine :)**


	16. Rêve

**Joyeux dimanche de Pâques à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Je voulais poster ce chapitre il y a tellement longtemps, puisqu'il était presque fini il y a deux semaines, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage ni la motivation étant donner qu'en ce moment au lycée c'est vraiment pas la joie. Je bosse comme une bête et les résultats ne sont pas là, c'est assez démoralisant. Pour couronner le tout, mes oraux blancs de français sont dans une semaine, et j'ai des DS qui me prennent la tête.**

 **Bon, on se moque un peu de ma vie mais c'était important pour moi de vous le préciser pour ne pas que vous pensiez que je suis morte entre-temps :)**

 **La petite réponse au Guest (la seule et l'unique, toujours vivante après la bataille, haha) :**

 **La bte** **: Je pense que je vais créer une statue en cookie à ton effigie pour toutes les gentillesses que tu me dis. Sans déconner, tes reviews (oui parce que tu as quand même pris le temps de m'en écrire plusieurs, c'est assez fou d'ailleurs !) m'ont fait bondir de joie ! C'est tellement un plaisir d'avoir tes réactions presque en temps et en heures ! Tu plaisantes ou quoi, répondre aux reviews c'est mon petit plaisir :) Si tes deux premiers messages m'ont bien fait rires alors le troisième je ne te raconte même pas, haha. Ça m'a vraiment amusé parce que je me retrouve en toi, lorsque je lis d'autres fanfictions ou quand je regarde des animés qui me tiennent à coeur. Je suis littéralement intenable. Écoute, je te laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre de 8k qui m'a fait grave plaisir à écrire (un tout petit peu de ErenxLevi, ça m'a fait un bien fou de les revoir un peu ensemble, amis je n'en dis pas plus !). Bonne lecture chère licorne !**

 **Et bonne lecture à vous tous, merci de me lire malgré le temps que je mets à sortir mes chapitres.**

* * *

Levi ouvrit les yeux. Un silence d'or régnait dans l'appartement. Décidemment, il ne s'y faisait pas. Il avança, pas à pas vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un café lorsque son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale : 4h26. Le soleil dormait encore et toute la ville avec. _Pourquoi pas lui ?_ Mais Levi n'avait jamais été un dormeur et pas un matin il n'avait eu le sentiment de se sentir pleinement reposé.

Dans un bruit désagréable, la machine torréfiait les grains à sa façon, et de son bec s'écoulait le liquide presque noirâtre. Levi trempa ses lèvres et lapa cette mixture exotique brûlante. La chaleur se diffusa dans toute sa bouche et vint faire sautiller ses papilles gustatives avant de venir s'échouer sur ses amygdales. Instantanément, le caporal se sentit un peu plus relaxé, et moins angoissé. Mais sa migraine toujours présente venait sans cesse lui rappeler l'auteur de ses tourments. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Levi ne pourrait pas combattre le clan H avec cette sensation terrible. Et pour purger sa douleur, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions :

Soit Levi prenait son courage à deux mains et allait affronter Eren.

Soit il assurait ses arrières et allégeait sa conscience en parlant sobrement à Lisa.

Le choix fut vite fait.

Ni une, ni deux, Levi termina le fond de sa tasse et commença à faire le chemin pour aller sonner chez sa voisine. Il se moquait bien de l'heure qu'il était, de la tenue dans laquelle il y allait, de la tête qu'il pouvait bien avoir : c'était un devoir de conscience que d'apaiser ses souffrances.j

Il appuya trois fois, de manière frénétique. On entendait dans l'appartement un bruit feutré, comme si on désirait faire le moins de bruit possible. Levi crut bien qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner pour la dixième fois, le brun discerna une ombre sous la porte et surtout l'obscurcissement du judas qui lui faisait face. Une petite voix endormie demanda :

\- « Levi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Ouvre-moi. C'est urgent. »

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Une petite veilleuse avait été allumé de manière à ce que Lisa ne se casse pas la figure en voulant parcourir les couloirs sinueux de son duplex, mais malgré cela, on ne distinguait pas très bien les reliefs. La propriétaire semblait harassée ses petits cernes en attestaient. Levi se sentit mal de l'avoir retiré de son profond sommeil, mais il se devait de lui parler sur le champ, sans procrastiner davantage. Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre une quelconque formule de politesse l'invitant à s'asseoir, il se posa sur un tabouret près du bar américain que la jeune femme possédait. Lisa referma correctement son peignoir et attendit que Levi se prononce. Si elle le connaissait peu en réalité, elle avait pourtant le mérite de savoir que lorsqu'il prenait les devants pour converser (ce qui arrivait tous les trente-six du mois, vous vous en doutez), il fallait le laisser parler. Après une trentaine de seconde, il se décida enfin à lui toucher deux mots :

\- « Écoute Lisa, à propos de la dernière fois, je-

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle finalement. »

Levi ne s'attendait pas à être coupé en plein dans son élan. En général, il détestait qu'on trouve sa parole moins légitime que celle de son interlocuteur, à tel point que la personne trouvait judicieux de l'interrompre. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, c'était différant. Il la laissa donc poursuivre, tentant de ne pas prendre en compte l'écrasante sensation qui lui martelait la cage thoracique.

\- « J'avais bien compris, ne me crois pas sotte. Penses-tu que je me suis tenue éloignée de toi pendant une longue semaine pour une raison futile ? Que je ne serai pas revenue à la charge si tu ne m'avais pas fait comprendre aussi explicitement que tu souhaitais mettre fin à ce semblant de relation ? La dernière fois que l'on s'est croisés, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai voulu te dire que j'avais tourné la page, et qu'il valait mieux que l'on en reste là, avant qu'un malaise ne s'installe mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de tout te dire.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir été clair sur ce plan là.

\- Et bien pourtant si. »

Elle alla se chercher un verre d'eau. Entre deux bâillements, Levi crut apercevoir un sourire fleurir aux coins de ses lèvres (quoique cela était difficile à dire, vu la faible luminosité de la pièce – apparemment, la rouquine ne semblait pas décidée à allumer davantage pour qu'il y voit plus clair – et la fatigue qui voilait encore ses yeux).

\- « Tu sais, dès l'instant où tu m'as mise dehors ce jour-là je me suis dit : ''Quel connard ce type, je suis sûre que c'est le genre de gars à attirer toutes les nanas dans son lit et à les faire déguerpir à coup de pieds au cul dès le petit matin''. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas déjà. Nous avons beau peu nous comprendre, cela fait dix ans que nous nous côtoyons j'en avais vu passer, des filles, à travers cette petite porte. Et depuis toujours je me disais : ''tiens, peut-être qu'un jour, ça sera mon tour''. Alors évidemment, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand elle s'est présentée. Et je savais qu'en pénétrant dans cette chambre, j'en sortirai changée et que les chances de te revoir étaient minimes. Je savais tout ce qui m'attendait. Et tu vois, j'ai quand même été déçue.

\- À propos de tout ça-

\- Mais même si tu as agi comme un con, Levi je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que je n'ai pas été une sainte moi non plus. Et que grâce à Mickaël, j'ai su m'en sortir.

\- Mickaël ?

\- Un collègue de travail, ça n'a pas d'importance… fit-elle en balayant ce hors-sujet de la main. Ceci étant dit, j'avais vraiment décidé de t'en vouloir. Même si je faisais mine de ne rien comprendre, j'étais pleine de rancœur toute cette semaine. Je t'en voulais encore il n'y a pas une heure. Mais de voir que tu as pris la peine de venir t'excuser confirme ce que j'essayais de me convaincre : même si tu te donnes cette image, au niveau sentimental, tu n'es pas tant un connard que ça. » Elle marqua un silence dans son récit, comme un besoin de respirer, de faire le vide, de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle devait exprimer avant qu'il ne reparte. Finalement, elle rit en pensant au ridicule de la situation : « Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis folle, et qu'en si peu de temps, on en peut pas développer autant d'animosité. Pourtant, crois-moi, la haine a le temps de croitre bien comme il faut.

\- Je te crois et je le sais, Lisa.

\- Et alors que je ruminais ma colère au travail, reprit-elle, on m'a ouvert les yeux. On m'a aidé, et ce ''on'' s'est manifesté sous la forme d'un charmant jeune homme qui m'a offert son amour sur un plateau d'argent. Le genre de romance qu'on ne trouve plus aujourd'hui et qui ne se voit qu'au cinéma. Il me le cachait depuis tant de temps, je ne sais même pas comment j'a pu être aussi aveugle, haha ! L'orgueil et le paraître nous font voir bien peu de choses comparé à ce qu'ils nous cachent. Avec l'aide de cet amour, j'ai repris un peu les rennes de ma propre existence, vois-tu ? Je me suis dit que je valais mieux que ça. Et qu'il fallait que je tourne la page.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te proposer de partager ma vie alors que tu étais pleine d'espoir à ce moment là.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais déjà vu clair dans ton jeu. J'étais si concentré sur le superficiel à l'époque que-

\- Il y a une semaine.

\- Tu m'as comprise, rétorqua-t-elle, rieuse. Ce n'était pas de ton genre de proposer ce genre de chose. » Elle souffla : « Tu étais si abrupt, si cassant que si ça avait été le cas…

\- Je t'aurais brisé avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, finit-il. Je sais.

\- … Je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça, mais brisé c'est pas mal non plus, fit-elle en souriant franchement. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'il ne soit recouvert par un ronflement discret mais assez bruyant pour qu'il se distingue nettement par rapport à l'accalmie précédente. Lisa rougit tout à coup, aussi écarlate que si elle avait passé sa journée au soleil. Levi pencha la tête et découvrit une silhouette effilée surplombant l'édredon de la jeune femme. Il ricana :

\- « Dis-moi, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps c'est Mickaël ?

\- … Ça se pourrait, murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser la porte. »

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveu et avala avec difficulté sa salive. Lisa voulait dire quelque chose, cela crevait les yeux. Cela brûlait Levi de tout débiter, comme elle avait eu le courage de faire, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de lui parler d'Eren, et tout compte fait, il ne voulait pas lui confier une pareille chose.

\- « Au risque, d'à mon tout, passer pour la connasse, j'aimerai...

\- Qu'on ne parle plus jamais de cette période ?

\- Tout à fait, répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Au moins un point sur lequel on aura été sur la même longueur d'onde dans toute cette histoire, fit-elle. »

Levi se sentait mieux. Il n'avait, certes, pas réussi à faire sortir ce qui avait besoin d'être extériorisé, mais au moins, cette affaire était belle et bien terminée et lui avait appris l'une des choses les plus importantes, qu'il n'oublierait plus jamais désormais : la précipitation et les coups de têtes étaient réservés au combat, et à proscrire dans la vie de tous les jours.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son appartement adjacent, laissant Lisa se recoucher, elle lui agrippa la manche, la tête basse :

\- « Levi. Merci quand même… pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur Mickaël. Ça m'agace de devoir l'avouer mais, c'était un mal pour un bien. »

Il aurait dû la remercier à son tour. Pour Eren, pour lui avoir, lui aussi ouvert les yeux. À la seule différence que lui souffrait bien davantage qu'il n'ouvrait les yeux. La plaie qu'avaient ouvert Farlan et Isabel, pourtant cicatrisée – enfin, de ce qu'il croyait – avait fait son retour brutal depuis cette perte émotionnelle. Il se contenta de lui répondre : « Il n'y a pas de quoi. » avant de disparaître dans son appartement.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de réenclencher le verrou. Après tout, l'horloge indiquait déjà 4h40, et Levi voulait prendre de l'avance dans son travail maintenant qu'il avait la conscience un peu plus tranquille. Tout cela ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, et demain, il se remercierait d'avoir fait des heures supplémentaires. Le brigadier enfila en vitesse une poignée de vêtement dont les couleurs concordaient à peu près (de toute façon, vu le panel de couleur monochrome que le dressing de Levi possédait, il était vraiment compliqué de trouver deux pièces qui ne s'accordaient pas) et parti s'enfermer dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Armin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce qu'il venait de voir était tout simplement estomaquant. Eren ? Avec Jean ? En quelle année et sur quelle planète est-ce que cette relation avait pu devenir aussi charnelle qu'elle n'était violente ? N'était-ils pas pleins de ressentiments l'un pour l'autre, de base ?

Peu importait, sur le moment. Et pour tout vous dire, Armin n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser toutes ces questions. Il fallait déguerpir, et vite. Surtout à tout prix éviter tout contact visuel pour ne rendre la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le petit blond replongea son trousseau de clé au plus profond de sa poche et grommela un petit : « Oups, je m'excuse. » avant de ne prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Jean, ne trouvait même pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point il avait envie de se terrer sous le béton et la roche – si ce n'était plus – tandis qu'Eren, toujours à califourchon, avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil tant il était mort de honte.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Armin partir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser s'envoler avec cette image de lui encore fraiche dans sa mémoire. Ça, il en était véritablement incapable. Il se leva d'un bond, courant vers la cage d'escaliers. Et s'il avait manqué de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air avec la vitesse à laquelle il courrait pendant toute la durée où il dévalait les marches ce fut la dernière qui le fit trébucher et il se retrouva dans les bras de son ami, qui par un hasard – il faisait bien les choses celui-là décidemment – se tenait proche de la porte de sortie. Avant même qu'il ne se prononce Armin le calma d'entrée de jeu :

\- « Hé Eren, ça va. Je te laisse l'appartement pour quelques heures, tout est bon.

\- Tout est bon ? Tout est bon ? répéta-t-il. Non ! Tout n'est pas bon ! T'es complétement taré, tu penses vraiment que je vais y retourner après ça ?

\- Et bien… » Armin ne savait que répondre à cette constatation. Il est vrai que s'il avait fait comme cela, le blondinet aurait trouvé cette situation encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il affirma : « Ouais, c'est pas faux. C'est juste que, j'ai été un peu surpris je ne pensais pas que vous aviez ce genre de _relation_ donc

\- On n'a pas… On n'est pas… bégayait-il. Avec lui ?! Non, pas du tout !

\- Eren. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu étais encore entrain de lui rouler une pe-

\- Stop, c'est bon. Je sais ce que je faisais. Enfin, je savais. » Il s'interrompis une seconde avant de s'étrangler : « Non ! Je ne savais pas justement ! C'est un accident, on ne voulait pas en arriver là, c'était qu'une stupide histoire d'égo au départ…

\- Eren je m'en moque, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Armin avait beau avoir toute la tolérance du monde, il connaissait déjà à l'avance l'issue de cette discussion. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse durer tout cela. Cela mettais tout le monde dans une drôle de panade :

\- « Hé, je ne me moque pas de toi quand je te dis ça, renchérit-il en lui attrapant les épaules. Évites juste… de faire ça sur mon lit, crut-il bon de préciser, mais on n'aura qu'à instaurer des petites règles pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus. Je ne sais pas moi, tu n'auras qu'à mettre un post-it sur la porte lorsque-

\- Pitié Armin, supplia Eren, tu sais très bien que cette discussion ne rime à rien je ne ferai plus jamais un truc du genre, surtout pas ici, et surtout pas avec ce type.

\- Je sais bien, sourit-il, mais on ne sait jamais. »

Le plus petit poussa la porte avec l'aide de son ami. S'il était toujours à l'écoute, il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser présentement. Et de toute façon, Eren ne pouvait pas le convaincre, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que laisser couler, et d'attendre.

Attendre.

Attendre !

Toujours attendre !

Eren ne voulait pas attendre ! Il exécrait la lenteur avec laquelle le temps mettait pour s'écouler.

Il fallait toujours être patient ! _Attendre_ d'en savoir plus sur son anatomie pour pouvoir passer à l'offensive envers le clan H. _Attendre_ qu'il grandisse pour qu'il atteigne enfin une maturité, _attendre_ que l'amour lui tombe dessus. _Attendre_ de voir le monde s'étendre autour de lui tandis que, perdu, comme un mouton noir, il se contentait de regarder les autres. Non ! Eren exigeait d'être le maître de ses choix, de ses actes. Il ne voulait pas regarder faire : il désirait passer à l'action, et tout dévaster sur son passage !

 **Et toujours cette douleur lancinante à la poitrine !**

Eren se mit à courir. Comme s'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose d'invisible. Il regardait sans cesse derrière son passage, pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait que Jean n'avait pas décidé de faire la même chose que lui. Il bousculait tellement de passants qu'il ne s'excusait même plus lorsque cela se produisait. Qu'est-ce qu'il souffrait, comme cet émetteur lui faisait atrocement mal… Il fallait, peu en importait le coût, qu'il voit Hanji. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Il se mit à sortir son téléphone de sa poche, mais l'insigne en haut de ce dernier indiquait que son réseau ne fonctionnait pas. Il ragea : « Putain ! »

Mais heureusement pour lui, dans sa course poursuite contre le vent, il avait – par reflexe – emprunté le chemin le menant vers les locaux des Bataillons. Et en quelques minutes, il avait franchi le portillon, la sécurité, et tous les gardes qui commençaient à bien le connaître désormais. Il criait à travers les salles, sa voix en decrescendo au fur et à mesure :

\- « Hanji ?! Docteur Zoe ? Quelqu'un ?... »

Mais l'heure était creuse, ils étaient tous en mission à l'extérieur ou en repérage. Et les seuls visages familiers étaient ceux du secrétariat. Comment se faisait-il que les locaux étaient si vides ? N'étaient-il pas censés combattre le crime ?

Finalement, Eren arriva au laboratoire et reconnu enfin la silhouette de son médecin attitré. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, sous les yeux écarquillés de la brune et de Levi.

* * *

 _Il faisait tout noir._

 _C'était glacé et terrifiant._

 _Eren n'avait aucun repère spatio-temporel : il ne savait ni où il se trouvait, ni la raison pour laquelle il avait été amené ici. Tout ce qu'il ressentait présentement, c'était ce long frisson qui lui glaçait l'échine et remontait doucement, vertèbre par vertèbre. Cela lui longeait le bassin, comme une bête qui monte pour enfin arriver entre ses deux omoplates et se stopper net._

 _L'adolescent ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il n'était même pas assis, ou allongé, mais il flottait – en quelque sorte – dans le vide. Comme si tout un champ magnétique était électrisé autour de lui. Si ce satané frisson ne grimpait pas dans son dos, tout ceci en aurait presque été agréable : le fait de se sentir voler, invincible de ne pas avoir à ressentir son propre poids sur la plante de ses pieds, pouvoir se croire libre l'espace d'un instant._

 _Seulement le sentiment de béatitude fut de courte durée puisque le frémissement remonta dans un bond, et transperça son cervelet. Eren cria de douleur. Tout l'équilibre qui semblait pourtant tenir avait été bousculé. Le brun s'était à présent écrasé sur un sol dur. Et si auparavant il ne pouvait remuer, ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, voilà qu'il convulsait, inapte à retenir ses mouvements._

 _Malgré l'absence de couleur et de distinction de formes, Eren sentit que tout s'obscurcit. Il voulait crier au secours, appeler de l'aide, trouver quelqu'un pour le sortir de là. Seul le nom qu'il avait aux bords des lèvres ces derniers jours (et il ne savait pourquoi) réussit à s'échapper :_

 _\- « Levi ! s'époumona-t-il au bord de l'apoplexie. »_

 _Tout à coup, il lui sembla qu'il quittait son corps, attiré par une force divine. Mais pas vers le haut comme Eren aurait pu se le figurer, mais au plus profond dans le sol, transperçant les lois matérielles._

 _L'adolescent comprit qu'il n'était plus dans cette salle vide et noire. Au début, ce n'était que sensoriel : la terre fraiche sous ses pieds, mêlant à quoi des odeurs de chlorophylle et de lavande un doux hululement de chouette une pression rassurante sur sa main droite. Instinctivement, Eren se calma et concentra toute son énergie contre la paume salvatrice et paternelle qu'on lui tendait._

 _Puis, quelques paroles vinrent. Eren était toujours aveuglé mais la présence de cette main l'apaisait au point qu'il n'y prêtait même plus attention. Au contraire, il pouvait davantage se concentrer sur les sensations sensorielles qui l'entouraient de toute part. Et mieux encore, cette douleur s'était enfin calmée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren sentait son cœur battre pleinement, sans qu'il n'ait l'impression qu'il soit resserré dans un étau._

 _\- « …tu es si puissant, si intelligent. Ta force surpasse de loin celle de tes frères et sœurs, ce sera toi qui prendra ma relève, fils. »_

 _Hein ?_

 _Cette voix, d'où provenait-elle ? Eren ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur ce timbre grave et doux. Il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir entendu de telles paroles. Qu'en était-il de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Il allait devenir… puissant ? Est-ce qu'il était tout simplement entrain de rêver ?_

 _Tout ceci semblait bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un songe. Mais d'un autre côté, l'environnement et son aveuglement étaient bien trop préoccupant pour être la réalité._

 _De petites taches lumineuses vinrent teinter le noir mat de son champ de vision. Dans un sens, Eren était soulagé de voir à nouveau. De plus en plus nombreuses, et de plus en plus grosses, elles finirent par constituer un paysage que l'adolescent ne reconnut point : un pic rocailleux, auprès duquel poussaient comme des champignons, de petites habitations pittoresques. Cependant, au lieu de trouver le ciel au dessus de sa tête, Eren rencontra un plafond rocheux. Malgré l'ambiance un peu humide et la température glacée, il s'y sentait chez lui. Il observa donc ses alentours et pu mettre un visage sur la voix qui le décrivait puissant quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était un homme large, carré, massif, et peut-être deux fois plus grand que lui. Il imposait le respect et la crainte mais quelque chose dans son regard montrait qu'il ne souhaitait aucun mal à Eren et qu'au contraire, il lui voulait du bien._

 _Eren voulait poser milles questions, mais il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir ses lèvres : elles étaient comme fixées l'une avec l'autre. En passant devant un étang (ou plutôt un cratère dans lequel flottait maintes et maintes gouttelettes) Eren s'observa, dans le reflet limpide de l'eau. Il n'avait pas le même corps. Si d'ordinaire, son physique félin et sculpté par les Dieux lui valait les compliments de tous il était désormais plus tassé et bien plus jeune (une dizaine d'années maximum). Sa peau était beaucoup plus foncée, et ses cheveux se dressaient en une coupe hirsute et bouclée._

 _Qu'était-il entrain de se passer… ?_

 _Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Eren avait traversé tout un lac sur une barque. Au milieu de l'étendue salée, celui qui semblait être le père de son corps parla :_

 _\- « Tenny, ici, je sais que personne ne nous entendra. Nous ne serons dérangés par quiconque. C'est le grand jour, mon enfant. »_

 _« Le grand jour ? se demanda Eren, toujours incapable d'émettre un son. »_

 _\- « Allez, ne fais pas cette tête je sais bien que tu t'y attendais. »_

 _Le silence fut seule réponse de la part de ce Tenny. Eren n'y comprenait cure. Tout semblait si familier mais en même temps si étranger. Pourtant Eren était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu de tel endroit. Il fut bien surpris lorsque son ''père'' lui attrapa l'avant-bras et le pénétra du regard comme un défi :_

 _\- « Tu es prêt ? »_

 _« Prêt ? songea Eren. Prêt pourq… ? »_

 _Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il ressenti un énorme vide au fond de lui, ainsi aspiré par un trou noir logé dans sa poitrine. Une douleur à peine définissable tant elle était virulente lui broyait les os, les muscles, les articulations. Son corps n'était que souffrance. Eren, ou plutôt Tenny, se tortillait dans tous les sens et faillit bien tomber de la barque lorsque finalement, il ne vit plus rien._

* * *

\- « Non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! chuchotait Hanji, protectrice les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. »

Eren dormait profondément, agité par quelques mouvements de çà de là. Il n'en était pas moins drogué aux calmants prescrits par Hanji pour éviter qu'il ne subisse trop le lourd fardeau qu'était l'émetteur – littéralement – contre son cœur. Sa petite virée de tout à l'heure avait value une grosse frayeur aux deux amis, uniques témoins de la scène. Ils se rongeaient les sangs à l'idée qu'Erwin ne découvre ce corps comateux et surtout qu'Eren ne se réveille pas avant un bon bout de temps.

\- « Il a crié mon prénom pendant sa crise, tu as besoin d'une autre preuve pour comprendre qu'il a besoin de moi ?

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi plutôt qui as besoin de lui ?

\- Je t'emmerde Hanji, gronda-t-il, agacé par la vibration de sa corde sensible. Quel est le rapport avec moi, ici ?

\- Levi, expliqua-t-elle, tu ne le supporteras pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être encore moins que toi. Il est fragile, candide… jeune ! Il a à peine la vingtaine Levi, rends-toi compte !

\- Le gamin a tout oublié notre relation, il ne me connaît plus comme Levi mais comme son supérieur uniquement, murmurait-il tout bas, impassible, je suis très bien capable de gérer mes sentiments moi-même.

\- Ça, tu vois, permets-moi d'en douter.

\- Je suis le seul à m'en souvenir, rétorqua-t-il en ignorant la phrase précédente.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? criait-elle à mi-voix.

\- Il ne se rappelle de rien, crois-moi. La dernière fois, en entrainement, c'est à peine s'il m'a reconnu. Il était bien trop professionnel. Je ne le connais peut-être pas autant que je le devrais, mais je sais que ce gosse est incapable de retenir ses émotions pour lui tout seul, il les fait toutes parvenir au reste du monde sans s'en rendre compte. Or là, il était aussi hermétique qu'une porte blindée.

\- Levi, ça ne veut absolument rien dire… fit-elle doucement. » Elle sembla s'éloigner, puisque le bruit de ses petites talonnettes résonnait contre le sol froid et les parois de la pièce : « Tu as bien vu la folie dont il était pris ?

\- Oui, j'étais là. »

Eren se retourna dans son mi-sommeil, et marmonna dans une moue imperceptible :

\- « Pardon… »

Hanji accourut au chevet de son patient, et prit note de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Levi, quant à lui, restait en retrait, prêt de la fenêtre. Il se sentait dépité. Erwin avait commis une énorme erreur en le laissant libre comme l'air auprès de son ami. Comment un chef commando – et major de surcroît – avait-il pu croire judicieux de faire une telle chose ?

Eren fut pris de légères convulsions, qui se calmèrent aussitôt lorsque le docteur lui administra une faible dose de morphine. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'électrocardiogramme – dont le bruit de fond rappelait sans cesse sa présence – et découvrit un pouls plus bas.

Levi avait toujours été un homme patient en combat. Il attendait toujours le moment propice pour déchiqueter sa proie avec le plus de hargne possible. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » était son leitmotiv chaque fois qu'il partait en mission. Quoi de plus jubilatoire de mettre enfin la main sur les enfoirés que l'on pourchasse depuis des mois entiers ?

Cependant en terme de relations, comme toujours, Levi était plus maladroit. Plus hasardeux. Bien moins patient. Bien moins calme.

Dans le temps, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à rencontrer une quelconque chambre d'hôpital, mais dans ce cas présent : la chambre blanche lui rappelait tout, sauf de joyeux souvenirs. Sa mère, Farlan, Isabel, son oncle… Tous avaient péris, et s'étaient retrouvés dans une chambre pareille à celle-ci. Il fallait croire que Levi avait du mal avec les hôpitaux. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de passer le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'Hanji, qui était pourtant toutes ses journées dans de tels endroits.

Eren gémissait de souffrance, toujours dans un état second et parla dans un chuchotis incompréhensible :

\- « Ma-m-man… encore une f-fois… J-j'ai tout raté. Je suis telle-ellement désolé… »

Eren mettait un temps monstre à formuler ces phrases. Sa langue s'enchevêtrait dans sa bouche, comme s'il avait oublié comment on parlait. Il mettait tous les efforts du monde pour produire la moindre syllabe. Un simple mot était un casse-tête.

Mais cela ne décourageait pas Hanji qui écrivait au fur et à mesure ses dires, incapable de quitter des yeux son petit protégé. Malgré le fait qu'il soit allongé, ses épaules tressautait de sanglots, et ses larmes menaçaient de dévaler la pente raide qu'étaient ses joues d'une minute à l'autre. Levi se força à regarder autre part. Il ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer, cela ravivait trop de souvenirs, limpides comme de l'eau de roche. Mais rien que le fait qu'il se soit expliqué avec Lisa, qu'il avait finalement clos cette époque le faisait sentir un peu moins coupable du chagrin d'Eren. D'autant plus qu'il souffrait du décès de sa mère, probablement dans un état second où les souvenirs de sa génitrice décédé revenaient à sa mémoire avant de partir en poussières, et non de lui. Cependant, Levi ne put se contenir dos au spectacle lorsqu'il entendit un souffle épuisé de fatigue, et couvert de chagrin :

\- « L-Levi… »

Le dénommé se rapprocha du lit sans s'en rendre compte et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas tandis qu'Hanji observait la scène avec de gros yeux. Impossible d'éloigner le brun du corps quasi inerte de son patient, ses prunelles étaient rivées sur la scènes, spectatrice de ce show particulier.

Levi se frotta la tempe de sa paume, réfléchissant à un moyen de retenir les pleurs qui s'accumulaient le long des canaux lacrymaux de l'adolescent. Il sentait ses pupilles vriller sous ses paupières fermées. Toujours pris de spasme, Hanji décida de lui donner encore un peu de calmant, au travers de son cathéter. Mais rien n'y faisait, le plus jeune tremblait encore de malheur, sa pomme d'Adam ne cessant de faire des vas-et-viens tout le long de son cou.

\- « J-je voulais pas… se mit-il à pleurer. Je v-voulais vrai-ment pas… »

Les larmes coulaient désormais bel et bien, sans faire de fioritures, bien droites. Cette vision ébranla Levi, rependant un flot incessant de compassion et d'empathie en son sein. Il se souvint d'Eren dans le même état alors qu'il était supposé sortir avec Lisa. Il se remémora la douceur avec laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés la fièvre qu'il avait ressentie, le rythme cardiaque accéléré du gamin sous ses mains.

Levi prit le temps de s'approcher du corps recroquevillé, sans rien brusquer, tandis que la scientifique n'osait dire un mot, ni même esquisser un geste. Il lui fit face totalement lorsqu'il le releva, une main savamment placée dans son dos pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Enfin, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il l'enlaça. Eren déposa – sans se réveiller pour autant – sa tête contre l'épaule rassurante de son supérieur. Un courant passa entre eux, comme une réconciliation silencieuse, dont seul Levi n'aurait le vent. Eren, à son réveil, aurait très certainement tout oublié mais le brigadier se sentait un peu plus léger, réconforté de par cette accolade.

Son cœur se sentait enveloppé comme d'un baume réparateur. Il avait besoin de cette embrassade, pour prouver qu'Eren était encore là, que malgré la querelle, il vivait et qu'au fond c'était tout ce qui importait. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, en parallèle à celle d'Eren. Il n'entendait plus rien si ce n'était le souffle du garçon. Il ne sentait que la peau à nue de ses paumes enlaçant avec la mollesse du sommeil sa taille.

Mais si Levi maintenait l'étreinte, il n'était pour autant pas très réceptif. Il se contentait de présenter ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à s'étendre contre l'autre comme le faisait Eren. L'adolescent avait, comme par enchantement, cessé ses larmes et ses sanglots. Son pouls s'était calmé drastiquement, en attestaient les _bips_ plus doux et moins fréquents de son ECG.

Enfin, Levi le reposa, ni plus ni moins, en prenant garde à ce que sa tête atteigne calmement le coussin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hanji, dont l'expression du visage était entre l'hystérie et le sérieux (ce qui, vous vous le figurez, donnait quelque chose d'assez terrifiant).

\- « Est-ce que c'est suffisant comme preuve ?

\- Levi… »

Elle se racla la gorge, tentant malgré tout de garder son regard grave elle dû littéralement lutter corps et âme pour ne pas lâcher un de ses cris de faucons dont elle seule connaissait la technique. En définitive, elle souffla :

\- « Au risque de passer pour l'amie chiante, je vais devoir dire non. Levi, je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui, ça va juste te détruire de le reprendre chez toi.

\- Comment peux-tu te permettre de penser savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ?

\- Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie Levi ! Quoi que tu en dises, quoi que tu en penses : je sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! Et je me dois aller à l'encontre de tes requêtes lorsque j'estimes que celles-ci sont néfastes.

\- Ça, t'en as aucune putain d'idée.

\- En attendant, je suis le médecin de ce garçon et c'est moi qui décide. Je suis sûre qu'Erwin approuvera tout à fait ma position.

\- Erwin n'est qu'un con lunatique qui se permets de jouer son rôle de major ou d'ami seulement quand ça lui chante.

\- Je t'accorde que ces derniers temps, il a plutôt été distant et sérieux qu'il passe ses journées enfermé à élaborer les plans d'attaques de notre prochaine mission – qui risque d'ailleurs d'être une des plus rock'n'roll de notre vie – mais c'est son boulot Levi. Hey, tu sais bien que si tu veux reprendre Eren, ce n'est pas pour le protéger mais pour l'avoir à nouveau près de toi, parce que tu ne supportes pas le mur qui s'est construit entre vous, c'est pas vrai ? »

Levi ne répondait pas. Elle savait depuis toujours que Levi n'était pas très réceptif aux gentilles paroles et que pour le faire réagir, il fallait impitoyablement le secouer et converser avec lui brutalement :

\- « Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes d'utiliser ton travail pour sauver ta vie sentimentale. »

Même pour Levi, une phrase telle le choqua. Non par son contenu, cela va de soit, mais par la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il est vrai qu'Hanji devait parfois être sérieuse, mais elle l'était si rarement que cela ébranla Levi tout particulièrement. Il réalisa cependant ce que la brunette venait de raconter :

\- « T'es ridicule. Ne me crois pas si sentimental. Tu veux un conseil ? Essaye de dire des choses qui sont en adéquation avec ce que tu penses vraiment. Pour la millième fois, le gosse ne se rappelle même plus de moi, en tant que personne proche, comment veux-tu que je puisse m'attendre à quoi que ce soit de sa part ? Non, si je le veux auprès de moi, c'est pour ne plus que ce genre de situation arrive. Je saurais le protéger correctement.

\- Ah oui ? Le protéger comme la fois où tu l'as laissé gambader comme une biche égarée dans la foule et la ville ? Comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu gérer ça s'il s'était fait attrapé par les types du clan H, tu y as pensé à ça ?

\- Je t'en prie, c'était…

\- Hier Levi. C'était hier, le coupa-t-elle. Tu t'en rends compte ? Et tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser la permission de faire une telle chose ? C'est hors de question.

\- Je ne te demande pas la permission, je suis ton supérieur.

\- En attendant, Erwin, lui, aura un avis tout tranché sur la question et tu peux me croire qu'il te répondra pareil. »

Eren se leva d'un bond, relevant son buste théâtralement et inspirant une énorme bouffée d'air frais. Levi composa immédiatement le numéro de son major, qui devait impérativement être mit au courant du réveil d'Eren s'éloignant un peu du lit, tandis qu'Hanji lui maintenait la tête :

\- « Doucement, doucement : tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Ma tête, gémit-il. Ça brûle… »

Eren se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à parler ses lèvres s'entremêlaient et sa mâchoire tombait à chaque syllabe. Il commença à paniquer, mais Hanji balaya ses craintes en une caresse sur la tête :

\- « Pas d'inquiétude mon chou, c'est l'effet de la morphine. Je t'en ai donné une bonne petite dose ! En tout cas, maintenant, ce qui est primordial, c'est que tu te reposes et…

\- Caporal ? balbutia Eren. »

Le susnommé se retourna sans pour autant s'approcher :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? »

Eren se frotta le coude, mal à l'aise. Il rougit joliment sans vraiment y prêter attention, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'œil aguerrît de la jeune femme. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il fallait agir vite et bien :

\- « Eren, as-tu un quelconque souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ce dernier raconta sommairement ce dont il se souvenait, tandis qu'Hanji prenait des notes avec une rapidité inhumaine. Son petit stylo grattait le papier à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'Eren prit le temps d'avaler sa salive, intimidé par cette concentration qu'on lui apportait mais surtout apeuré de pouvoir dire une idiotie.

\- « Je peux me permettre de poser une question ? demanda-t-il incertain.

\- On n'a pas de temps à… souffla Levi.

\- Bien sûr mon chaton, fit Hanji, maternelle.

\- Est-ce que vous avez mis l'Escadron au courant de mon évanouissement ? Je veux dire…

\- Nous n'avons prévenus personne mis à part Erwin. » Eren parut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas être au centre de l'attention sur ce point là. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le pense faible et incapable de tenir sur ses pieds. D'autant plus que très peu de monde était véritablement au courant de la raison pour laquelle il était véritablement tombé dans les pommes. Hanji reprit : « Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que cela se saura un jour ou l'autre. L'Escadron se doit d'être informé de tes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Je vois…

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître angoissant, nous en avons déjà parlé auparavant, mais tu sais- »

Les bippers d'urgences des deux gradés sonnèrent de concert, coupant court à la conversation. Ils ne se manifestaient que très rarement, en mission surtout, mais très peu dans la vie de tous les jours. Hanji et Levi se toisèrent et attrapèrent le leur en deux temps trois mouvements : c'était Erwin, qui les sommaient de venir dans leur bureau le plus vite possible.

\- « Eren, mon chéri ; excuse-nous, on doit vraiment te laisser. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, si tu es réveillé, c'est que tout ira bien maintenant, disait-elle en enlevant sa blouse avec rapidité. Je te laisse aux bons soins de mes infirmiers, ils sont à tes ordres. N'hésite pas à les appeler avec ce petit bouton, à côté de ton oreiller. S'il y a quoique ce soit que ne va pas, tu les sonne, et sinon ils me contacteront. Je te retrouve dans quelques heures si tout va bien ! »

Mais tout n'irait pas bien, et ce coup de bipper le confirmait.

* * *

Erwin tournait comme un lion en cage, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, si ce n'était d'attendre ses confrères qui ne devaient pas tarder. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet. Tout devenait encore plus compliqué. L'étau se resserrait sur eux, il fallait agir vite et bien. Faire le moins de dégâts possible.

Et avec la crise d'Eren…

Erwin s'empoigna deux larges mèches de cheveux en se laissant tomber sur une chaise voisine.

Il n'y avait pas de solution. Ils auraient beau se creuser la tête jusqu'à ne plus savoir comment penser, ils ne trouveraient rien, si ce n'est des cache-misères. Ça, Erwin en était plus que conscient. Des protections sommaires aux habitants. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Le major détestait ne rien pouvoir faire. Il ne supportait pas avoir à se contenter de « l'à peu près ».

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon sang ! finit-il par crier.

\- On est là ! fit Hanji aussi fort que lui. Désolé du retard, l'hôpital est littéralement à l'autre bout d-

\- On n'a pas le temps de discuter de ça, coupa le blond. Les problèmes se précisent, et il y a des affaires beaucoup plus urgentes sur lesquelles nous devons converser. Comment va Eren ?

\- Eren ? C'est à cause de lui que tu nous as bipé en urgence ? interrogea Levi, perplexe.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-il en sécurité ?

\- Oui, répondit finalement la jeune femme. Du moins, comparé à tout à l'heure, on peut dire qu'il se porte comme un charme. Je l'ai laissé à mes…

\- Il y a eu un attentat près de la gare, coupa Erwin.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas été mis au courant ?

\- Les ondes ont été brouillé. Tous les appareils électroniques ont été court-circuité. Le bug vient à peine d'être résolu.

\- Comment ? fit Levi, la mine résolument assombrie par toutes ces histoires.

\- Les appareils électroniques ? Mais alors… Cela expliquerait pourquoi la crise d'Eren a eu lieu ! Son émetteur faisant office de ventricule de remplacement, il a rempli ses fonctions partiellement à cause de la coupure, s'exclamait Hanji comme frappée par une révélation divine. C'est pour cela que ses battements étaient si faibles, et son état si alarmant !

\- C'est absolument désastreux, confirma Erwin, ayant déjà supputé auparavant sur ce cas-ci. Il faut que l'on prévoit un plan de secours si une autre coupure pourrait avoir lieu. Eren est fragile, je ne voudrais pas le voir tomber au moment crucial. Quant à l'attentat, la plupart de l'Escouade est sur le terrain pour évacuer les civils. Nanaba et Petra étaient de service et vont pouvoir tout nous expliquer.

\- Attends, l'interrompis le brigadier. Elles étaient sur le terrain et elles n'ont pas été foutues de chopper l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ?

\- D'après les vidéos des caméras de surveillance, la bombe à été placé par deux inconnus deux heures avant l'explosion. Elles n'ont rien pu faire et ont appelé du renfort quand il le fallait tu n'as pas à les blâmer.

\- Tout de même.

\- Et le bilan des victimes ? ajouta Hanji, inquiète.

\- 78 morts, 30 blessés graves et une centaine de victimes touchées plus ou moins partiellement, lista-t-il d'un timbre monocorde.

\- Oh putain, crachèrent les deux compères.

\- Précisément. Il est inutile que nous partions tous là-bas. Quelques membres de la Police sont déjà sur le coup, sans parler de nos recrues de renfort.

\- Elles viennent tout juste d'avoir leur diplôme et les voilà déjà sur un gros coup comme celui-là, renifla la brune avec une teinte d'ironie. Dire qu'en plus elles étaient en vacances !

\- Elles auront le temps de se lamenter sur leur sort après. En attendant, Levi, je veux tout de même que tu ailles jeter un œil là-bas, histoire d'orchestrer les interventions et l'aide que peuvent apporter les recrues. On les a probablement lâchés n'importe comment et Dieu seul sait que nous ne souhaitons pas un sur-accident.

\- Compris.

\- Hanji, je veux que tu restes auprès d'Eren. Je n'ai pas confiance en tes infirmiers autant qu'en tes capacités. Tu me feras parvenir son état dès lors qu'il se sentira mieux. »

La jeune femme semblait un peu déçue. Elle avait beau adorer Eren, un bon bain d'hémoglobine fraichement versée avait toujours le don de lui hérisser les poils. Accro à l'adrénaline, elle ne jurait que par les interventions ou des cinquantaines de blessés n'attendaient que ses bons soins leurs soient administrés. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Et malgré tout, Eren restait un patient hors pair. La scientifique hocha donc la tête solennellement.

\- « En ce qui me concerne, reprit-il, je vais enquêter avec Mike et Oluo sur l'avancement de la mission. Il n'y a vraiment aucun doute sur la teneur de ces actions. Le clan H frappe encore et toujours et il est hors de question qu'on se laisse faire en se contentant de panser les blessures des autres. S'ils ont agi aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. »

Levi et Hanji ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre, attendant l'ordre final qui leur permettrait de mettre en vigueur le précédant. Plus aucune pensée ne virevoltait, plus un membre ne daignait trembler. Ils étaient concentrés, leur attention pointée comme un laser sur les moindres paroles de leur major et ami. Hanji cependant, semblait penseuse et bien plus anxieuse que Levi. Erwin ne prit même pas le temps de lui faire remarquer et fini par dire :

\- « Exécution. »

Levi partit tel un éclair, sans attendre un mot de plus et mit en place sa lourde tâche comme son major venait de le lui ordonner. Hanji quant à elle, restait perplexe, hésitante. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire et pourtant pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Une grosse boule dans la gorge, elle fit comprendre à son ami qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle d'un raclement de gorge assez significatif :

\- « Ahem… Erwin ?

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens te dire ? répondit-il durement.

\- Erwin, c'est pas ça… C'est Levi…

\- Allons bon, et ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. »

Les traits d'Erwin se durcirent. Hanji prit presque peur à cette vision. Le blond se fit imposant, dominateur.

\- « Hanji. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler d'histoires de cœur pathétiques qui ne feront que retarder et entraver la mise à bien de notre mission. Levi est fort, il saura se gérer. Maintenant je veux que tu arrêtes de le materner comme une mère et que tu ailles t'occuper d'Eren.

\- Quoi ? laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix blanche. Erwin… je ne te reconnais pas.

\- C'est moi qui ne te reconnais pas ! Tu penses vraiment que la priorité est à l'amourette d'Eren et Levi ? Que nous n'avons pas d'autres chats à fouetter ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Essaye de m'écouter au moins !

\- Non. Je n'ai pas le temps. Et toi non plus. Tu veux rendre service à Levi ? Fous lui la paix et concentre-toi sur ta mission. »

Sur ces paroles, Erwin mit littéralement à la porte sa coéquipière en lui ordonnant de quitter les lieux. Hanji n'en revenait pas. Si même au sein de l'équipe ils ne s'écoutaient pas parler, comment pensait-il pouvoir être capable de défendre leur cité ?

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Qu'en avez vous penser, concrètement ?**

 **Mondieumondieumondieu, je suis toute rouge de honte. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé le brouillon de la fin de ce chapitre pendant une longue journée. Ça m'apprendra à me relire n'importe comment. Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu ce petit pavé qui n'était que des idées brouillons écrites sur word je m'en excuse mille fois, vous pouvez oubliez ! Sorry sorry (j'ai tellement honte d'avoir publaissé un truc pareil !)**

 **Bref !**

 **Je vous raconte pas comment j'ai hâte d'écrire un futur chapitre qui arrivera bientôt (le plus tôt possible je l'espère). Je ne vous dis pas de quoi il traite, mais Dieu que je suis impatiente haha !**

 **Si vous trouvez le temps de m'écrire une petite review, c'est avec plaisir que je la lirai et que je vous répondrai !**

 **Au fait, j'écris en parallèle, une deuxième histoire sur ErenxLevi, qui me tient énormément à coeur puisque l'on va suivre leur parcours ensemble, de la petite enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, prenant le temps d'installer une belle relation ! Je vais la poster lorsque j'aurais quelques chapitres en stock. Sachez que j'en suis très fière parce que je voulais depuis longtemps en écrire une de ce style. Dites moi en review si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus !**

 **Je vous embrasse sur vos deux joues, et vous remercie pour tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là !**

 **Bisous et cacahuètes**


	17. Horreur

**Salutations aux petits lecteurs et petites lectrices toujours vivants malgré ma lenteur à publier :')**

 **Oui, j'ai changé de pseudo, mais c'est toujours la même personne, pas d'inquiétude !**

 **Je suis assez contente de vous présenter mon chapitre 17, qui diffère de par son caractère plutôt violent. Il est très, voire totalement accès sur Levi parce que je trouve ce personnage absolument fascinant.**

 **Si vous avez cliqué, c'est que, comme moi, le sang et les fractures ouvertes ne vous font pas trop frémir (en même temps je me demanderai bien ce que vous foutriez là puisque SNK est... comment dire, totalement violent ?). Enfin, peu importe ! Cela me tenait juste à coeur de vous le préciser :)**

 **La réponse aux Guest ! (je précise à toutes les reviews "non-Guest" que je vous réponds en MP directement) :**

 **La** **bte : Tu es toujours làààà ! Tes commentaires me font toujours bondir de joie :) Erwin est un petit con, on est d'accord, mais écoute il doit bien faire le major une fois de temps en temps. Comme t'as pu le remarquer d'ailleurs, les évènements l'on bien fait changé ! Il est passé de fangirl à major, c'est plutôt une amélioration qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de négliger haha ! Namasté petite bte, tu me fais plaisir en m'écrivant cela. Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant qu'un lecteur qui dit que tu t'améliores, alors namasté à toi ! *fais une petite révérence* Tu me fais tellement rire avec ton punch que tu pressens arriver, haha. Ca depend de ce que tu appelles "punch", mais pour moi ce n'est pas encore le tournant de l'histoire ;) tu me diras ! OH MON DIEU, JE SUIS TELLEMENT HONORÉE *essuie une larmichette* je ne pense pas du tout être la meilleure, mais c'est a-do-rable, et ça me touche vraiment *fais un câlin virtuel* Owww... tiens alors ! pour te remercier à ton tour *te donne une photo de Levi & d'Eren* c'est cadeau ;) n'hésite pas encore une fois à me dire ce que tu as pensé de mon chapitre, je trouve Levi particulièrement badass, tu me diras ! Gros bisous !**

 **Note : pour qui aime bien lire en ayant un fond musical, je vous conseille d'écouter Soon will wake up et Cognitive Shift de Roger Goula pendant ce début de chapitre assez sanglant (jusqu'à la ligne qui coupe un peu mon chapitre. Je trouve qu'elle met vraiment dans l'ambiance. Il n'y aucune parole donc aucun risque de se déconcentrer. Bisou !**

* * *

Erd contemplait les ruines qu'étaient devenus les alentours de la gare de sa cité. Il n'y a pas deux heures, tout était encore intact. Et voilà que maintenant, les colonnes qui jadis s'élevaient majestueusement pour soutenir le plafond carrelé de verre se retrouvaient fissurées pour quelques chanceuses, réduites en poussières pour la majorité. Du sang, du sang, partout. Des flaques, des trainées, quelques gouttes : jusque dans les moindres recoins, l'hémoglobine et son odeur nauséabonde se répandait. Il avait rarement vu un tel spectacle.

Nanaba avait sonné l'alerte depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, et s'occupait tant bien que mal d'une jeune femme aux cheveux dorés dont la jambe disloquée était coincée (et probablement broyée) sous les restes d'un pilier. Sa cadette, aux boucles blondes similaires, pleurait sans s'arrêter et hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années accourut pour épargner son âme d'enfant de cette scène terrifiante.

Quant à Petra, elle tremblait de terreur. Chacun des membres de l'Escadron en avait vu passer des horreurs, mais chaque couche ajoutée revivifiait les souvenirs passés, ravivant un peu plus les couleurs des missions précédentes. Le noir de la fumée, le vert de leur uniforme, le marron-grenat des croûtes séchées.

Son fusil d'assaut en bandoulière, elle redirigeait les ambulanciers et autres urgentistes vers les blessées les plus graves. Parmi eux, un garçon qui ne devait pas dépasser les dix ans, aveuglé par ses cheveux longs collés par le sang et dont la fracture ouverte lui empêchait de se mouvoir. Tendons et muscles à l'air libre.

Le carnage était tel qu'on ne s'entendait plus discuter. Entre les larmes, les cris, les interjections des quelques forces de l'ordre présentes : le chaos était maître du jeu, et les victimes de l'attentat n'en étaient que ses vulgaires pions.

Levi arriva avec un peu de retard. La circulation était complétement bouchée à cause de l'explosion précédente. Des dizaines de rues avaient été barré, et les caméras des télévisions locales bloquaient le passage aux médecins, qui ne demandaient qu'à sauver des vies en faisant leur métier. Cela rendait le brigadier fou de rage d'autant plus lorsque les questions fusèrent davantage à son arrivée :

\- « Monsieur Ackerman ! Avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Étiez-vous dans les parages lorsque l'attentat s'est produit ?

\- Avez-vous identifié les assaillants ?

\- Encore un coup du clan H ?

\- À combien sont évaluées le nombre de victimes ?

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Les habitants ont le droit de savoir ! »

Un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans le crâne de Levi. S'il n'avait pas cette capacité à ignorer les gens, il aurait probablement collé une droite ou deux dans la figure de ces journalistes. Mais mieux valait éviter les scandales pour le moment. L'instant était tragique. Il poussa donc avec dureté les reporters du plat de sa main, les écartant du mieux qu'il pouvait et reconnu la silhouette féminine et familière de Petra un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'aperçut :

\- « Oh mon Dieu Levi, tu es là !

\- J'ai été mis au courant de toute la situation, fit-il rapidement, l'empêchant de continuer à parler. Je vais m'occuper de rediriger les ambulances et les civières va aider Nanaba et trouve de l'aide. Retrouve-moi les recrues qui sont censées être présentes : j'en veux vers les quais, près de l'aile gauche et à côté des colonnes brisées. Il faut qu'ils fassent évacuer les endroits dangereux, que personne ne reste près du toit fissuré. Aussi, demande s'il y a des personnes qui ont des notions de médecine et si des civils ne sont pas blessés, qu'ils apportent du soutien aux autres ou qu'ils me rejoignent.

\- Compris, hocha-t-elle la tête. »

Elle s'activa à l'instant même, et partit dans le sens opposé. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans la foule, Levi reconnu l'insigne des vestes des jeunes recrues. Malgré le fait qu'elles ne fassent plus partie du Bataillon d'Entrainement de Keith, puisqu'elles avaient été diplômé tout récemment il était écrit dans les règles que les jeunes soldats qui n'appartenaient pas encore à une faction distincte se devaient de remplir leur fonction et d'apporter aide physique à chaque brigade si la situation était grave et ce, à n'importe quelle période de l'année.

Ainsi, une fille blonde et svelte se présenta devant Levi, le poing sur le cœur en signe de reconnaissance, et surtout l'air terriblement sérieux :

\- « Annie Leonhart, à vos ordres.

\- Pas le temps pour les formalités. Évacue les civils, soigne les blessés et évite le sur-accident.

\- L'escouade 104 a reçu vos ordres, je me présente devant vous pour vous apporter mon aide.

\- Alors éloigne les caméras de l'entrée de la gare, ils bloquent le passage aux camions de pompiers et aux ambulances.

\- Entendu caporal. »

En effet, si c'était plutôt discret à cause des grandes portes, un brasier incandescent flambait les murs abimés de l'aile gauche. Des cadavres cramoisis dont la face ressemblait plus à une miche de pain brûlée qu'à un véritable visage, gisaient près du feu. Une chaleur de bête calcinait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Et si des pompiers étaient déjà sur l'affaire, les lances puissantes ne suffisaient pas et il fallait plus d'eau.

Heureusement, l'incendie était maitrisable, et sauf quelques pauvres malheureux peu avaient été touché directement par la déflagration.

En quelques enjambées, Annie parcourut la moitié de la gare qui n'était plus qu'une masse frémissante de monde et de débris. On pouvait distinguer sa voix puissante ordonner à ces oiseaux de mauvaise augure de déguerpir. Mais, certains journalistes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites déontologiques de l'éthique et voulant absolument obtenir de vidéos et photos sans prendre en compte l'avis de la recrue. Bientôt, Armin arriva pour lui prêter main forte, et surtout maintenir la colère montante de la jeune femme qui elle, contrairement à Levi, ne savait retenir ses coups lorsqu'ils étaient mérités.

Et alors qu'il redirigeait un urgentiste qui, visiblement ne savait pas faire son travail Levi fut attiré par les pleurs d'un petit garçon. Personne n'était autour de lui, il semblait perdu, abandonné. Sans omettre la plaie grande ouverte sur sa cuisse. Il pleurait à peine, quelques larmes roulaient de çà de là, mais si peu comparé à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Il avait juste l'air choqué, comme si on lui avait fait une mauvaise farce et qu'il en comprenait seulement maintenant la chute.

Levi n'avait jamais été doué pour parler avec les êtres-humains, et encore moins avec les enfants. Et même alors qu'il en était un, il exécrait devoir converser avec ceux-là, préférant la solitude aux joies incompréhensibles dont ils semblaient tous épris.

\- « Petit, où est ta mère ? fini-t-il par lui demander. »

Le garçonnet ne répondit pas. Il était assis, presque accroupi : cette position faisant jaillir encore plus de sang de sa plaie. Il réitéra sa question :

\- « Oï, tu entends ?

\- Magazines, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- On devait aller rejoindre papa, expliquait-il les yeux recouverts d'un voile de larmes. Il a acheté une jolie maison près de la mer mon papa. Même qu'il a construit une balançoire à côté de la véranda, juste pour moi, parce qu'il sait que j'aime beaucoup ça moi, la balançoire.

\- Eh, petit, l'interrompis Levi, si tu veux qu'on retrouve ta maman, il faut que tu me répondes.

\- On allait rater notre train pour voir papa, reprit-il, l'ignorant. C'est long le train. J'aime bien le train mais c'est trop long je trouve, déblatérait-il avec un débit incessant, toujours comprimant sa blessure, sans sembler en souffrir pour autant. Alors je voulais un magazine. J'aime bien les magazines moi, surtout ceux avec le canard, il est rigolo. Mais il était l'heure du train. Et… j'ai fait un _capice_.

\- Un… ?

\- Un _capice_ , répéta-t-il en omettant le ''r''. Maman elle aime pas quand je fais des _capices_. Mais je le voulais mon magazine. Elle était drôlement énervée maman, elle m'a dit : ''Bon, je vais le chercher tu ne bouges pas''. »

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre. Levi tiqua. Il avait rarement pris le train lorsqu'il le faisait, il lui arrivait d'acheter des revues pour Hanji, afin qu'elle lui fiche la paix pendant le trajet. Ils se dirigeaient toujours vers…

Son regard se posa vers l'aile cramoisie, fermée par un épais rideau de fumée étouffé par les portes closes protectrices. Les pompiers éteignaient encore les quelques flammes qui en jaillissaient.

\- « … y a eu un grand boum, expliquait-il avec ses mains, mimant l'hécatombe.

\- Petit, viens avec moi.

\- Mais maman a dit-

\- On verra plus tard pour ta mère. Pour l'instant, on doit s'occuper de toi. »

Il le souleva avec la moindre difficulté. Ses muscles sculptés à la force de sa volonté ne tremblaient pas sous le poids plume de l'enfant. Levi ressenti une pointe d'empathie envers ce garçon. Il se souvenait avoir perdu sa mère à peu près au même âge, à la seule différence que personne n'avait eu à lui mentir puisque le brigadier l'avait découvert de lui même. Un matin glacé alors qu'ils avaient pour habitude de dormir ensemble pour se réchauffer. Comme feraient deux bêtes se frottant l'une contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Malgré tout cela, le froid de l'hiver l'avait attrapée comme on attrape un mauvais rhume de nos jours. Sa mère avait juste eut un peu trop froid. La mère de cet enfant, un peu trop chaud. Ils n'étaient pas si différents.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Levi ploya sous le poids de sa tristesse, au contraire, cela lui donnait du courage. Ce petit avait encore son père, et s'il avait de la chance, les médecins de Shiganshina feraient correctement leur travail et soignerait ce petit.

\- « Dis Monsieur, on va où ?

\- Je vais te confier à un de ces messieurs là-bas, lui dit-il en pointant de son menton les brancardiers arrivant par dizaines.

\- Non, je veux pas ! s'écria-t-il, écarquillant ses yeux. Je veux rester ici ! Je veux voir maman ! »

Cela lui paraissait étrange aussi. Un enfant n'était pas vraiment un enfant s'il ne réclamait pas sa mère dès lors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Levi s'étonnait tout de même de son calme quant à l'impressionnante blessure qui lui rongeait la cuisse. Pas un cri, seulement des larmes qui coulaient, comme si elles savaient déjà ce qu'elles avaient à faire pour soulager la douleur de l'enfant.

\- « Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Si. »

Levi ne sachant que répondre, il préféra se taire. Les cris adjacents se taisaient et se faisaient plus rares. L'évacuation portait belle et bien ses fruits. Même si cela le rendait bien plus qu'irrité de savoir que les membres du clan H s'en étaient allés comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils avaient ôté la vie à une myriade de personnes, il tentait de voir le verre à moitié plein pour une fois, et de se focaliser sur le sauvetage de ces personnes. Et en particulier de ce garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Une large trainée rouge coulait de son tee-shirt blanc immaculé, trace qui depuis dégoulinait de la cuisse à moitié inerte du gamin et qui avait ricochée sur la surface la plus proche. Levi avait horreur du sang sur ses vêtements. Cela mettait une plombe à partir à la machine, et l'odeur était pire que tout et généralement le tissu était bon à jeter à la poubelle. Mais il saurait pardonner à ce petit cette tâche.

Un professionnel de la santé remarqua la blessure du garçonnet et se précipita pour le récupérer des mains du brigadier, le reconnaissant immédiatement. Il courba la tête, presque comme s'il était face à une divinité.

Mais l'enfant ne se laissait pas faire. Il ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son sauveur et pour la première fois, poussait des cris bien trop aigus à l'oreille de n'importe quel être humain (et particulièrement Levi).

Apparu Mikasa, qui avait été alerté par les cris et surtout par la silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable du brigadier. Mikasa avait beau ne rien trouver de séduisant chez lui (et elle était bien la seule puisque chacune des midinettes de cette ville fantasmait sur lui), il fallait avouer que son physique atypique était reconnaissable entre mille, même de dos.

\- « Je m'en occupe, affirma-t-elle de sa voix monocorde. »

Levi ne la portait pas non plus dans son cœur. Elle pouvait être forte, dépasser les recrues, voire même ses propres coéquipiers : elle restait une bleue, dénuée d'expérience. Cependant, elle lui était d'un grand secours présentement. Son regard toisant de haut, similaire à celui de Levi, et le fait qu'elle soit une femme, remplaçant sur l'instant la mère de l'enfant attira l'œil du plus jeune et il se calma aussitôt. Il bondit presque dans ses bras, se collant davantage, le visage enfouis dans son cou et se laissa aller à la tristesse. Il pleura sa blessure. Sa mère. Ce qu'il venait de voir. Enfin ce petit rouquin pleurait comme une véritable enfant le faisait.

Levi souffla de soulagement. Il pourrait enfin diriger les autres pour que ce carnage prenne fin. Il fallait évacuer. Il glissa trois mots à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer à la brune avant que Mikasa ne monte dans l'ambulance avec le garçon.

Il soufflait de soulagement mais aussi de lassitude. Excédé de voir de telles horreurs arriver à nouveau. Quelles étaient les réelles motivations de ces fouteurs de merde ? À quel point étaient-ils désireux du pouvoir pour réduire à néant la vie de ces citoyens ?

* * *

Le lendemain de l'attentat, la cité toute entière était en deuil.

Levi était rentré tard aux locaux. Il avait fallu qu'il reste sur place tout le reste de la journée pour vérifier que toute la zone était bien déminée avec des professionnels. Aussi, il avait mis du temps à rendre la gare vide de monde.

Hanji, quant à elle, avait passé une journée des plus fatigantes. Si elle avait naïvement pensé n'avoir qu'à s'occuper d'Eren, et laisser le travail à ses suppléants, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Les malades arrivaient en masse dans la salle des urgences de l'hôpital, et malgré les ordres d'Erwin, elle avait été obligé de descendre, laissant Eren seul, pour pouvoir soigner les victimes de l'attentat. Heureusement qu'elle avait été là d'ailleurs.

L'adolescent avait été ingérable. Il disait – plutôt hurlait – ne plus souffrir, vouloir sortir, être capable d'aider les autres recrues à sauver des vies. Mais la personne en charge de le faire rester dans sa chambre (puisqu'Hanji ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul) avait la main lourde, et était habituée à gérer de pareils cas. Elle lui avait administré une dose presque létale de calmants pour qu'il se tienne enfin tranquille. De quoi assommer un éléphant : Eren s'endormi en un claquement de doigt et ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin.

Il était fou de rage. On l'avait sanglé pendant son sommeil, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, car plus personne ne pouvait le surveiller pendant la nuit il y avait bien trop de patients dans l'hôpital. Ils avaient même dû en transférer à la clinique de Trost, loin de Shiganshina. Hanji avait été de garde toute la nuit et n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil un seul instant, étant la responsable du bâtiment.

Levi ne trouvait pas le temps de penser à lui et ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond. La rage le guidait, il était dans un état de transe. Son teint porcelaine se morcelait, cassé par les rides de son éternel froncement de sourcils mais en cette matinée, les plis de colère étaient plus marqués, ses arcades encore plus arquées. Il se réveilla dans son bureau. La tête écrasée sur son plan de travail. Il avait dormi une heure et demie. Le brigadier se craqua sommairement la nuque, endolorie par la position dans laquelle il s'était assoupi.

Comme on peut se souvenir d'un visage ou d'une émotion particulière au réveil, Levi lui, se remémora avec exactitude le regard des soldats des Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées, aux limites des arrondissements de la cité, bien en sécurité, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour les aider à gérer un tel chaos. La lèvre inférieure du brun se figea de colère et ses muscles sterno-cléido-mastoïdiens se congestionnèrent plus que jamais. Il ignora la montagne de travail qu'il avait sur les bras : la seule et unique chose qu'il avait à faire sur l'instant était d'aller adresser deux-trois mots bien choisis à cet enfoiré de Naile Dork, responsable des FOR.

Une quinzaine de minutes suffirent à Levi pour arriver dans le faste quartier des petits bourges qu'il exécrait. Tout ce luxe piaffant de babioles et d'ornements inutiles lui donnèrent le tournis.

Levi gagnait bien sa vie. Très bien même. Mais il y avait un tel gap entre lui et ces gens. Mis à part son allure fière lorsqu'il enfourchait sa moto, on ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner que Levi était riche. Ses vêtements ne ressemblaient à rien : on aurait dit un civil témoin, aux habits aussi simples qu'ennuyeux. Il ne prenait pas soin de lui, dormait peu (mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'en était pas séduisant, bien au contraire : ce côté je-m'en-foutiste et simple mettait davantage en lumière les dons que lui avait donné Mère Nature).

Mais ce calme, cette propreté poussée à l'extrême… Son oncle - du peu qu'il avait pu vivre avec lui - lui avait toujours répété qu'un lieu trop propre cachait forcément quelque chose.

Il en vint à pousser les portes exagérément polies de l'office. Les gardes qui était en charge de la sécurité (au moins trois fois plus nombreux qu'aux locaux du Bataillon) lui barrèrent la route à l'instant même où il franchit l'enceinte.

\- « Halte-là. C'est un bâtiment privé, vous ne-

\- Levi Ackerman, brigadier du Bataillon Ailé, déclara-t-il en sortant son badge.

\- Oh ! Excusez-nous, c'est juste qu'après cet inci… »

Levi se dégagea comme s'il était exposé à du fumier. Ils osaient prendre des précautions de confinement et de sécurité alors qu'ils avaient assisté en direct live à l'attentat, bien cachés dans leur prison dorée. « Non mais quelle honte » mugit intérieurement Levi.

Il devait voir Naile. Cela faisait trop longtemps que sa main lui démangeait de lui coller une belle droite dans le nez. Avec un peu de chance, il cognerait assez fort pour le lui casser et il se retrouverait ainsi défiguré. Comme cela, chaque matin, en se regardant dans le miroir, il se rappellerait son égoïsme.

Tout le monde connaissait Levi. En particulier les membres des FOR. En particulier Naile Dork. Ces deux-là avaient une relation plus qu'envenimée et depuis leur fameuse querelle (et le mot est bien faible pour toute la rage qui était sortie de cette conversation) d'il y a deux ans, ils ne s'étaient plus revus et la réputation du Bataillon Ailé s'était drastiquement vu affublée de toutes les tares des FOR.

Il talonnait le sol marbré de l'open-space, à la recherche de la porte à la pancarte dorée et sur laquelle siégeait majestueusement le nom de _Naile Dork_. La roche métamorphique produisait un bruit terriblement agaçant aux oreilles du gradé : il devait s'empresser de trouver cette foutu porte avant qu'il ne perdre la tête.

Il observait les recrues ne rien faire. Rires et blagues de mauvais goûts fusaient, on se serait cru dans un tripot. Certains dormaient. « Quelle honte. » se répétait Levi, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas user de sa discipline pour les remettre dans le droit chemin.

Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait ; et enfonça, à grand coup de pied (littéralement), cette dernière.

Naile sirotait son café, l'air passablement fatigué. Il en renversa la moitié sur sa chemise immaculée lorsque Levi entra. Dork était accompagné par un jeune homme, une recrue qui entamait sa bientôt sa deuxième année à en juger par son âge, qui avait l'air de prendre note de ce qu'il était précédemment entrain de dire.

Une étincelle sembla jaillir de leur échange pourtant simplement visuel. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en bon terme. Et le temps n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses.

Naile savait pourquoi Levi était là. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Et le caporal comprenait de lui-même que son interlocuteur avait déjà tout figuré dans sa tête, et était bel et bien au courant de ce qu'il se tramait tout autour d'eux. Tout en demandant d'un signe de la main une serviette pour s'éponger à sa recrue, il posa la question rhétorique suivante :

\- « Que fais-tu là ?

\- Il me semble que tu le sais.

\- Non, menti-t-il. Il va falloir éclairer ma lanterne. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh, ne joue pas à ça Dork. Tout est entrain de péter autour de nous. On s'en prend plein la gueule de tous les côtés comme une actrice porno coincée entre trois mecs et vous êtes là à vous tourner les pouces en sirotant vos cafés ! Alors oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

\- Charmante comparaison. Dis-moi, ton vocabulaire ne s'est pas amélioré depuis la dernière fois… expia-t-il plein de dédain. Je dirai même qu'il a empiré… »

Il prenait un de ces airs pincés que l'on affiche lorsque l'air est pestilentiel. Les jointures de Levi se blanchirent d'autant plus ses poings déjà bien rongés par la hargne avec laquelle il se retenait de ne pas lui en coller une, là, tout de suite. Le plus jeune franchit à nouveau le pas de la porte, une petite serviette venant de la cafeteria entre ses doigts. Il semblait totalement à la botte du major. Le genre de petit collabo trop propre sur lui. Levi ne supportait pas les ados dans son genre.

\- « Ferme ta gueule Dork, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne tente pas de dévier le sujet. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez hier quand on avait besoin de vous ?

\- Erwin n'est-il pas censé s'occuper de venir me voir dans de tels cas ?

\- Il est occupé, et je voulais me charger personnellement de cette tâche. »

Le grand brun se leva de son siège capitonné, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la gare, que l'on pouvait voir de son bureau. Il marqua une pause, enlevant sa veste pour pouvoir mieux enlever le café de ses vêtements. Finalement, il raconta :

\- « Tu connais les règles Levi, les Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées se consacrent au bon fonctionnement des quartiers de sa majesté et ses plus fervents sujets.

\- Les péteux pleins de fric, ouais.

\- Les habitants de la ville qui vivent aisément, reprit-il, faisant mine de ne pas avoir véritablement entendu. Nous avons beaucoup à faire de notre côté, une partie de la ville à garder sous notre aile. La gare ne fait pas partie du territoire que nous protégeons, tout cela est inscrit dans la Constitution.

\- Je m'en branle de ta putain de Constitution. Je te parle de principes, de règles humaines. Dans votre district, c'est le calme plat. Pas un meurtre. Pas un cambriolage. Même pas un excès de vitesse. Et tu viens me dire que vous avez beaucoup de travail ? Mais regarde un peu la tronche de ton open-space, tes recrues se branlent de leur travail. Il y en a qui dorment. Qui dorment Dork ! Parce que j'imagine que dans vos lits à quinze mile balles, vous enquillez insomnies sur insomnies ?

\- Mes recrues sont libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent de leur temps libre, Levi.

\- Un temps libre ? Alors que la ville est à feu et à sang ? La Police et les Bataillons travaillent ensemble, continua-t-il, et n'hésitent pas une seule seconde à s'aider l'un l'autre. Et même lorsque vous avez eu besoin d'aide, nous nous sommes investis pour vous proposer nos services. Résultats ? Vous nous l'avez mis bien profond !

\- Et allez… c'est reparti ! Tu ne peux pas faire table rase du passé et te concentrer sur les problèmes présents ? Surtout qu'ils sont plutôt nombreux d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est une belle explosion qui s'est produite là. »

Il avait toujours cet air détaché et prétentieux. Levi sentait son sang bouillir, il devait se calmer impérativement. Mais même lui connaissait l'issue de cette discussion. Il avait beau être aussi calme qu'il le pouvait, un être tel que Naile Dork avait la capacité de se comporter avec autant d'animosité qu'une paire de Rangers dans la gueule.

\- « Table rase du passé ? répéta-t-il choqué par ses paroles. Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? Tu espères que j'oublies toutes les merdes qui se sont déroulées entre nos deux factions parce que tu... me le demande ? » Levi éclata de rire. Cela faisait froid dans le dos. Si bien que la recrue prit peur. On l'aurait presque négligé celui-là. Il se recroquevilla, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, dans un coin de la pièce tandis que l'un des plus impressionnants combats de coqs prenait place juste là, devant ses yeux. Levi reprit, tentant de garder son rire narquois pour lui : « Non… non. Je vais bien te les foutre sous les yeux, chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion pour bien te faire voir quel enfoiré tu es. Que tu te rendes compte de tout ce que tu fais s'abattre sur la ville, en préférant te secouer la bite au lieu de sauver des vies.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail. Et mon équipe également. Le Roi n'a jamais rien eu à redire sur notre protection. Seul votre Bataillon d'incapables trouve toujours des réprimandes à faire pleuvoir sur mon équipe. Lorsque vous réussirez à faire quelque chose de bien pour la cité, vous pourrez venir nous sonner les cloches. Tu peux disposer.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une belle bande de branleurs ici, cracha-t-il en prenant une pause entre ses respirations. Tous autant que vous êtes. Vous me donnez envie de gerber, à barboter dans votre faste et vos pièces d'or à dormir pendant le service pendant que toute la ville est au bord du précipice ; à être les antipodes du service pour la vie des autres. »

Il se retourna pour partir. Levi avait bien pris le temps de laisser la porte grande ouverte, pour que tout l'open-space entende la joute verbale des deux qu'ils voient à quel point leur patron était une personne abjecte, s'ils n'étaient pas comme lui. A implicitement les inviter à virer de bord, et à rejoindre les rangs des Bataillons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à claquer la porte – s'étonnant lui-même du calme de la conversation par rapport à ce qu'elle devait être dans ses pensées – Naile l'interpella dans une ultime phrase :

\- « Tu penses la jouer finement, être dans le camps des gentils et suivre tes principes. Mais crois-moi bien que lorsque vous crèverez tous la gueule ouverte dans votre misère, votre sang et vos larmes les membres de mon équipe ne lèveront pas le petit doigt. Il fallait choisir le bon camps Levi, réfléchir à ton avenir.

\- Bordel, t'es encore pire que je ne le pensais. Parce qu'en plus d'être un enfoiré, tu entraines les autres dans ta chute.

\- En attendant, j'assume mon statut. Je ne joue pas les gens du peuple quand je roule en Harley Davidson.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. À faire mine de comprendre la misère humaine, de se ranger du côté des faibles pour les aider à mieux remonter alors que de ton côté tu coules une vie bien meilleure que la moitié des gens du quartier. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de venir t'installer ici ? »

Levi s'approcha aussi vite qu'il le put et décocha une droite bien méritée en plein dans la pommette du chef des FOR.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'est qu'un de ces abjects personnages le considère comme l'un des leurs. Le fait qu'il gagne sa vie n'était en rien synonyme du caractère de ces gens.

La recrue se colla encore davantage au mur, incapable de bouger. Naile le regarda droit dans les yeux, tentant de faire de même mais Levi était rapide, et avait bien plus d'entrainement que lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde avant de l'immobiliser sur le bureau en verre devant lui. Les documents étalés étaient désormais tachetés de sang, le coup l'ayant fait brusquement couler du nez. Naile tenta d'attraper son taser mais Levi l'intercepta. Il avait les réflexes d'un lion en chasse.

\- « Regarde-toi. Incapable de m'en coller une, alors que t'en meures d'envie. Tu sais pourquoi je ne rejoindrais jamais ce quartier de bourges ? C'est pour ne jamais finir comme vous. »

Il tourna la tête et éclata à nouveau de rire. Et quand Levi riait, en général, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bon signe.

\- « Mate un peu tes recrues, ordonna le brun en pointant du nez celui qui n'osait pas bouger, des froussards incompétents, qui ne sont même pas capables de se mettre entre nous pour venir te sauver. Mes recrues ont des couilles que même les plus hauts gradés de ta faction n'auront jamais. Eux n'hésitent pas à donner leur vie pour en sauver d'autres. Et ils ont à peine la vingtaine. Toi ? » Il rit à nouveau : « Toi, tu as dix ans de plus qu'eux et te voilà à te débattre sous ma poigne pour pouvoir attraper ton taser. Parce que sans armes tu ne vaux rien Dork, tu vaux que dalle et que t'es tout bonnement dépendant, de ton taser comme de ton roi. Si tu n'étais pas protégé, si tu ne versais pas chaque mois un chèque bien gras à tes patrons, tu serais déjà crevé, Dork. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avouer une vérité aussi abrupte ne doit pas être facile, alors mieux vaut rabaisser les autres incessamment, c'est bien cela ? »

Il le relâcha. Levi balança le taser dans les mains du jeune homme, replié sur lui-même, toujours à la même place.

\- « Va falloir te bouger un peu mon gars, sinon tu finiras comme ton bon à rien de major. »

Ainsi Levi s'en alla. Il avait eu sa vengeance, il avait pu prendre de revers celui qui l'avait tant humilié deux années auparavant.

* * *

Deux jours avaient passés. Deux longues journées. Rien ne s'était amélioré. Erwin avait passé un savon à Levi pour être aller rendre justice et redorer le blason de leur faction sans son autorisation. Paroles auxquelles le brigadier avait répondu par son plus beau dédain, signifiant indirectement, juste par le regard, qu'il n'avait aucun blâme à recevoir d'un « pseudo-major qui n'est pas foutu de prendre les choses en main ».

Oh, évidemment, Levi avait gardé cela pour lui et été allé décharger sa colère contre Hanji lorsqu'elle lui demanda le motif de son mécontentement. Il savait qu'à son major, peu importe qui il était et ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas se comporter en loup sauvage, sous peine de perdre la meute à ses côtés. Car toutes les jeunes recrues aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles le suivaient diligemment dans ses choix. Et il était hors de question qu'il reprenne le flambeau d'Erwin. Alors il se taisait, mais pour autant, il ruminait sa rage.

Tout ses dires étaient, bien entendu, purement subjectifs, car en réalité, Erwin faisait son travail comme il le devait. Mais de l'angle de Levi, chacun de ses mouvements était superficiel et il n'allait jamais à l'essentiel, perdait du temps.

\- « C'est cet après-midi qu'a lieu la dispersion des recrues dans les factions ? questionna Nanaba en passant une tête dans le laboratoire. »

Hanji se retourna vers elle et à la vue de ses pupilles dilatées, Nanaba comprit qu'elle disait vrai. La scientifique tenait tout juste en place impossible pour elle de réfréner ses tremblements d'excitation alors qu'elle prenait encore une fois, une prise de sang au jeune Jäger.

\- « Han… Hanji. Tu me fais mal. »

Cette agitation avait bien failli rompre l'aiguille encore enfoncée dans la chair de l'adolescent. Il avait bonne mine : les joues à nouveau roses, le teint mordoré et les yeux pétillants d'envie de découverte. Elle s'excusa sommairement, partant à la recherche d'un coton pour désinfecter la petite plaie.

\- « Tu as l'air plus en forme, constata Levi en l'observant. »

Eren hocha de la tête.

\- « Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ?

\- Absolument pas, s'amusa-t-elle, Eren rentre à peine de l'hôpital.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es parvenues à le faire rester aussi longtemps ? s'étonna Levi.

\- Des sangles. Je l'ai sanglé à son lit, sinon il tentait de s'échapper par la fenêtre alors qu'il était au troisième étage. »

La brune lui lança un regard mauvais. Il se défendit comme il put avec les arguments qu'il avait :

\- « Est-ce normal ? Vous m'avez même bâillonné !

\- Bah, tu criais, il y avait d'autres patients au très mauvais point et qui demandait un peu de calme, près de ta chambre… tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

\- Je veux dire, ça devrait être interdit de museler un humain !

\- Tu avais besoin de repos, renchérit Levi, même si les mesures prises par Hanji étaient drastiques elles étaient nécessaires.

\- Ah ! s'écria celle-ci. Tu admets que mes techniques sont bonnes !

\- Certaines peuvent se révéler moins mauvaises que d'autres, là est la nuance. » Le caporal reprit contact visuel avec sa recrue : « Mais puisque tu es pleinement guéri, je présume que tu vas pouvoir être à nouveau libre.

\- Les médecins ont fait du bon travail, c'est vrai… avoua-t-il penaud.

\- Penses-tu, se moqua-t-elle, tu t'es soigné comme un grand, comme tu en as l'habitude maintenant. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de nous. Mais l'on devait te garder à l'œil pour que tu puisses pleinement te rétablir, et empêcher que tu ne te blesses à nouveau alors que tu étais plus faible. Et puis, ta crise était spéciale, et nous n'avions jamais été exposé à une telle chose alors on était bien obligé de te garder en observation. Tu comprends ?

\- Était-ce nécessaire de m'attacher comme une bête ?

\- Si tu n'avais pas tenté de t'enfuir trois fois : non, ça n'aurait probablement pas été nécessaire ! Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille j'ai presque fini. »

Elle plaça un coton stérile à l'endroit où elle avait piqué précédemment et le colla contre sa peau meurtrie à l'aide d'un scotch.

\- « Mais à quoi ça va me servir si je me soigne tout…

\- T'occupes, laisse-moi faire. »

Il fini par se relever. Une larme à l'œil elle commenta :

\- « Je n'en reviens pas comme il grandit vite mon petit Eren va devenir une recrue.

\- Techniquement il en est une depuis plus d'-

\- Raaah, mais est-ce que vous êtes obligé de gloser tout ce que je raconte ? » Un silence se fit : « Merci. Ciel, aujourd'hui, Eren et toute la promotion de Mikasa vont enfin choisir leur faction. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y en a qui vont intégrer nos rangs malgré l'attentat ? Ah lala, je ne tiens plus en place ! »

En effet, si leur affectation aurait dû s'effectuer dans deux mois, après les vacances qui devaient leurs être attribuées les représentants de la cité avaient jugé important de déplacer cette date, afin qu'ils puissent intégrer les différentes forces de l'ordre le plus rapidement possible. Car Shiganshina traversait une période noire, et toute aide apportée aux protecteurs de la ville était la bienvenue.

Dans quelques heures, les recrues allaient donc se rassembler sur la grande place sur laquelle ils s'étaient exercés tout ce temps pour se voir remettre leur assignation. Peu d'entre eux avait la possibilité de choisir ce qu'ils voulaient. En vérité, les vingt premiers pouvaient partir dans la faction de leur choix. La plus prisée étant évidemment celle des Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées puisque la sécurité de l'emploi leur assurait un salaire bien plus élevé que dans les deux autres factions et surtout une protection. Surtout qu'après les attentats (celui du centre commercial et plus récemment celui de la gare).

Eren se préparait avec l'aide d'Hanji. Elle voulait à tout prix l'assister pour mettre sa chemise, mais Eren était gêné et n'avait nullement besoin de toutes ses attentions puisqu'il était pleinement guéri. Mais elle insista, arrangeait son col, et refermait les boutons dans leurs encoches avec une précision infinie.

Il regardait ailleurs, les recoins du laboratoire qu'il quitterait juste ensuite, puis distraitement Levi, de loin. Au début, ce n'était qu'un incident. Il avait simplement laissé trainer ses yeux sur les reliefs l'environnant. Mais finalement il resta fixé sur la jeunesse qui semblait éternelle de Levi. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement quand l'œil de celui qu'il épiait transperça le sien. Il avait beau avoir toujours cet air circonspect et lointain, il n'avait rien à voir avec la manière avec laquelle il toisait le monde. Comme s'il le connaissait particulièrement bien.

Évidemment, les deux se connaissait depuis… depuis combien de temps déjà ? Eren ne s'en souvint plus. Lui, ne savait de l'autre brun que son nom ainsi que ses prouesses légendaires. Rien d'intime. Rien de particulier.

Tandis que Levi avait l'air de le mettre à nu rien que par le contact visuel. De même que s'il l'avait vu dans des situations délicates, dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais une telle chose ne s'était jamais produite, Eren s'en souviendrait.

De par cela, il baissa le regard intimidé par cette proximité.

Au contraire, Levi maintint son inspection rapide. Il remarqua d'abord ses mains. Plus aucune trace ne demeurait du dernier accident. Quelle chance ce gosse avait. Aucune cicatrice pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait.

On dit que l'on grandit en apprenant de ses erreurs. Mais Eren ne pourrait jamais véritablement apprendre s'il oubliait tout de ses erreurs passées. Cette mémoire semblait encore plus volatile que le mois dernier. Peut-être sa crise avait-elle un lien avec tout le reste ? Il fallait que Levi creuse là dessous.

Son regard remonta jusqu'à ses épaules, recouvertes désormais d'une belle chemise comme il lui était rare d'en porter. Pourtant son teint halé allait de paire avec la candeur du vêtement, il était dommage qu'Eren n'ait pas plus d'occasion de montrer comment il pouvait être séduisant.

Mais au fond, Levi ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il soit séduisant. Lui, le préférait au naturel, sans chichi, sans maquillage ni accessoires. Eren était de ses personnes qui n'avait pas besoin de quelques manières que ce soit pour être charmant. Tout au fond de lui, une petite voix hurlait, mais le brun ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et eut bien vite fait de la faire taire.

De toute façon, Levi se moquait bien qu'il soit séduisant ou pas. Quel intérêt. L'apparence était une perte de temps, et ce n'était certainement pas cela qui le fera mieux combattre ou avoir le sens des responsabilités.

Il se détourna finalement, désintéressé de la scène qui se produisait devant ses yeux. Hanji avait bientôt fini de l'apprêter et allait l'amener jusqu'au stade aménagé pour la journée. Erwin, en temps que bon représentant qu'il était, allait présenter sa faction aux jeunes recrues (bien qu'elles la connaissent déjà toutes). C'est vrai que ces derniers jours il ne respirait plus tant il avait de vérifications et travail à produire, mais c'était soit y aller quand même et prendre du retard (encore plus qu'il n'en avait déjà) ou ordonner à Levi d'y aller à sa place.

Vous vous rendez bien compte que le dilemme fut vite résolu. Levi avait le potentiel de dégoûter quatre générations les unes derrières les autres rien qu'en montant sur l'estrade. Il était certes charismatique mais dès lors qu'il devait s'adresser à une bande d'adolescents qui n'étaient pas directement sous ses ordres : il avait plutôt du mal.

Ainsi Erwin s'occuperait de présenter et recruter du mieux qu'il le pouvait les futures élites de son Bataillon. Cela allait s'avérer dur et non sans embûches mais il était prêt à relever le défi pour protéger la cité du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Eren se laissa disparaître par la porte du laboratoire, accompagné d'Hanji qui le suivait sur ses talons, presque lui tenant la main.

Levi avait fait son rapport au reste de l'Escadron quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'il était sorti de la chambre dudit garçon. Et tandis qu'une bonne partie s'apprêtait à aller épauler leur major et montrer de quel bois ils se chauffaient face aux autres factions, (car même s'ils formaient une « famille » il n'en était pas moins qu'ils étaient en constante compétition que les FOR remportaient chaque année) d'autres se devaient de faire avancer la mission avec Levi aux locaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre du retard sur l'avancement du démasquement de la cachette du clan H.

Ainsi, alors que Petra, Hanji, Moblit, Oluo et Erwin partaient défendre leurs couleurs et recruter un maximum de personnes parmi les toutes jeunes recrues Erd, Mike, Nanaba, Levi et les autres discrètes recrues des années précédentes allaient batailler bec et ongle pour pouvoir enfin trouver une issue à cette impasse.

Eren se sentait… bizarre en poussant les portes des locaux. Il lui semblait qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à Levi. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il se déroba de l'œil aguerrit d'Hanji et parti à la recherche de son supérieur.

Pourquoi devait-il le voir ?

 **Il n'en savait rien.**

Pourquoi courrait-il avec autant d'empressement ?

 **Il n'en savait rien.**

Qu'avait-il à lui dire de si urgent ?

 **Il n'en savait** _ **vraiment**_ **rien.**

Mais ce dont il était certain c'est qu'il devait fondamentalement le voir. Son cerveau lui commandait d'aller le voir. Tout son corps tendait inconsciemment vers lui. Ainsi il ne peina pas à le retrouver et le vit, planté dans le couloir, sa tasse à café dans la main. Levi fut choqué de le voir devant lui, il gronda :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire l'école buissonnière, gamin. » Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il le menaça : « Retourne vite voir Hanji avant que je te colle mes Rangers au cul pour te faire avancer.

\- Caporal ! cria-t-il presque. »

Levi fronça ses sourcils encore d'avantage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Eren ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mit autant d'intonation dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'interpellait. Pas si longtemps que cela quand on se penchait un peu sur la question. Une semaine environ. Mais pour Levi, une semaine avait été similaire à une éternité. Tant de choses s'étaient passées pendant cette semaine. Une semaine… depuis… Il écarquilla grand les yeux, cela surprit Eren :

\- « … Caporal ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eren ? »

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom, Levi avait si bien roulé le r (qu'il l'ai fait exprès ou non, d'ailleurs l'adolescent doutait fortement que ce fut son intention) qu'il en frissonna.

Encore qu'un simple frisson aurait été euphémisme comparé à la réelle sensation qui faisait rage en Eren. Le garçon frémissait, il en grelottait presque. Tous les poils de ses avant-bras s'étaient dressés à l'unisson. Son cœur avait fondu, coulant le long de ses côtes pour s'échouer dans son bas ventre, le faisant battre, encore mou dans une sensation aussi dérangeante qu'elle n'était agréable.

Levi n'était pas en reste. Son cou se contracta, faisant rouler sa pomme d'Adam qu'Eren suivit tout le long du regard, comme hypnotisé. Levi retrouva ce regard empli de désir (dont il savait qu'Eren ne contrôlait absolument pas) que son subordonné avait posé sur ce même organe un peu plus d'un mois auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait invité chez lui pour la première fois.

Le silence se faisant beaucoup trop pesant, Levi se racla la gorge pour que son interlocuteur se réveille :

\- « J'ai pas ton temps. Et tu n'as pas le mien non plus. Alors soit tu largues ce que tu as à dire dans le français le plus compréhensible possible, soit tu fermes ta gueule et tu retournes te faire assigner à ta faction.

\- C'est que… je voulais vous dire… »

Pendant un tierce temps, Levi avait espéré, rien qu'un instant, que la mémoire d'Eren était revenue. Mais lorsque cette lueur si spéciale s'éteint dans ses yeux, il se retourna en crachant :

\- « Je m'en doutais. »

Eren se sentit blessé. Regardant son supérieur s'éloigner, il resta seul pendant un moment de flottement. Comme s'il avait redémarré, il cligna des yeux rapidement. Une bonne dizaine de secondes plus tard il murmura :

\- « Qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi, déjà ? »

Il entendit Hanji hurler son prénom.

\- « Ah, c'est vrai, se rappela-t-il. »

Eren courut vers la voix qui l'interpellait. Parfois sa mémoire pouvait lui jouer de ces tours…

* * *

 **Je pense ne pas être la seule à vouloir secouer Eren en mode "mais bordel réveille-tooooiii" mais c'est l'effet voulu !**

 **Chapitre terminé ! Merci à vous de l'avoir lu !**

 **Vous êtes les meilleurs, vraiment. C'est tellement un honneur que d'être lu par vos petites têtes ! Même si vous ne dites rien, mes statistiques pour vous, c'est comme si vous étiez avec moi haha !**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un Levi badass-sexy-violent-protecteur, et putain j'adore le mettre en scène comme ça ! Le prochain chapitre devrait faire grandement avancer la trame de l'histoire :) vous verrez !**

 **Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leurs partiels, ou qui préparent des examens !**

 **Je vous embrasse tous chaleureusement chers lecteurs :)**

 **Bisou et mandarines**


	18. Oubli

**Ok, qu'est-ce qui est entrain de se passer.**

 **Est-ce que je suis véritablement entrain de publier un chapitre _seulement_ une semaine après la publication du précédent ? **

**Mon dieu mais par quelle fièvre ai-je été prise ?**

 **Haha, sans rire, je suis tellement contente de l'avoir terminé aussi rapidement ! J'étais tellement excitée d'avoir vos retours que je n'ai même pas réussi à attendre pour pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur le prochain. Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les reviews postées m'ont tellement boosté (je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible à cette échelle là) que je me suis mise à écrire. Probablement aussi parce qu'on est entrain d'arriver au moment de l'histoire que j'attends d'écrire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ! Je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai tellement hâte de vous faire découvrir ce qui ne va pas tarder !**

 **Merci, merci mille fois (et plus encore) aux revieweurs, si vous savez comme vous m'avez motivé. Vous êtes tous adorables, voici un cookie pour vous tous mes gentils lecteurs *vous donne le cookie de l'amour***

 **Pour faire les choses correctement : la réponse aux Guest !**

 **Neko** **: Salut à toi ! Pour le EreJean ça risque d'être un peu compliqué vu la tournure que prends l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas exclu ! L'avenir seul nous le dira haha (je t'avoue que mes idées fusent tellement à une vitesse monstre que certaines choses que j'étais convaincue d'écrire se sont finalement révélées obsolètes et je les ai balancé à la corbeille, nous verrons bien) ! Mais je te promets d'essayer de continuer un peu cette jalousie autour de Jean, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui (j'ai un amour inconditionnel pour ce personnage). Merci beaucoup du compliments, sache que ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant te revoir parmi mes reviews :)**

 **Clophe** **: Alors... comment t'expliquer calmement ? Lorsque j'ai lu ta review, j'étais tellement dans un état de joie intense que je me suis sentie obligée de hurler mon bonheur à travers ma maison. J'ai gardé un sourire toute la soirée, c'était merveilleux. Encore merci pour tout ce que tu as dis. Le fait que tu ne retrouves pas trop de MBB me rassure, de toute façon je commence à prendre un tournant un peu différent, alors tout va bien ! La perte de mémoire d'Eren progressive est volontaire, au début on capte pas trop puis on comprend que c'est vraiment la merde ;) C'est vrai, faut un peu que Levi en chie sinon ce n'est pas drôle *sourire maléfique* Oh, je ne l'aurais pas supporté non plus ! Je voulais justement instaurer ce genre de relation avec Lisa : au début ce n'est qu'un personnage sans relief, plat et qui est véritablement vide puis lui donner un peu plus de prestance ! Elle va continuer à avoir une certaine importance dans les chapitres qui viennent, j'espère pouvoir avoir ton avis dessus à l'avenir ! Merci X1000 (moi aussi j'adore les chapitres de cette taille, je trouve que c'est ni trop ni pas assez). Je suis absolument ravie de pouvoir te compter parmi mes lecteurs :) à bientôt j'espère !**

 **La** **bte : Seigneur, j'ai été tellement soulagée lorsque j'ai reçu la notification de ta review, je pensais t'avoir perdue ! Je me suis dit un instant "est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai changé de pseudo ? Et si je ne pouvais plus recevoir de ses gentilles reviews ?". Mon dieu heureusement te voilà ! Me voilà soulagée ! Putain moi aussi, c'est terrible. Pauvre Eren je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est terrible :') Pas de problème sur le fait que tu ai tardé, travaille c'est l'essentiel, ma fic est tellement au second plan par rapport aux études haha. La meilleure, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas toi tu l'es ! Bonne lecture mon enfant !**

 **Et bonne lecture à vous tous aussi, pour ce joli petit chapitre de 8k :)**

* * *

Après un rapide trajet en voiture qui ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, Hanji reconnut le stade sur lequel elle s'était entrainé il y a des années de cela. Elle gara sa voiture en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur Eren dans son rétroviseur central : il avait l'air complétement à l'ouest. Et alors qu'une foule se regroupait sur l'étendu de terre, la scientifique discerna facilement les parents venus encourager ou féliciter leur progéniture et les jeunes recrues diplômées. Erwin et les autres ne tarderaient probablement pas. Elle se détacha et lança :

\- « Alors, chaton, prêt à faire le grand plongeon officiel dans le monde du travail ?

\- Évidemment, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle âme. »

Elle marqua une pause, et fini par soupirer la tête dans les nuages et l'air rêveuse :

\- « Ah Seigneur, si tu n'étais pas déjà réservé, je pense que je te sauterai dessus sans réfléchir davantage, mais bon. Que veux-tu ! Je suis une amie fidèle, avoua-t-elle plus l'air bougon qu'autre chose. »

Eren se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse remarquer ce genre de chose devant lui. En son sens, c'était bien plus gênant que ça n'en était flatteur (et surtout lorsque cela venait d'une personne comme Hanji). Mais heureusement, il la connaissait un peu, et savait qu'il lui arrivait de dire des fadaises qu'elle ne pensait que sur le moment.

Néanmoins, Eren tiqua sur le message principal qu'elle voulait renvoyer en premier lieu et qui avait été totalement obstrué par sa gêne immédiate. Que voulait-elle dire par « s'il n'était pas déjà réservé » ? Y avait-il quelqu'un qui l'appréciait secrètement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Oh, bien entendu, il avait déjà relevé les regards emplis d'affection que pouvait lui lancer Petra, mais il doutait fortement que cette dernière veuille entretenir plus qu'une simple relation protective avec lui.

Sans vraiment y prêter une quelconque attention, son esprit vagabonda vers son caporal. C'était un peu son péché mignon que de penser à lui. Le brigadier Ackerman était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être : robuste, courageux, et bien qu'il avait un caractère particulièrement revêche, il n'en restait pas moins attentionné (qu'il le fasse exprès ou non) auprès de ses pairs. Il suffisait juste de gratter la croûte, de soulever le masque. Eren appréciait grandement être en sa compagnie, il le respectait plus que quiconque, il l'admirait avec ferveur. Mais il savait que ce genre de rêveries resteraient dans l'ordre du fantasme, et pas une seule seconde Eren ne pouvait s'imaginer véritablement avoir une chance. De toute façon, il ne croyait pas voir Levi de cette manière-ci. L'adolescent baissa la tête légèrement, un peu dépité, pour pencher son regard davantage vers la fenêtre à demie ouverte.

Hanji remarqua son silence soudain et profond, et lui donna un coup de coude :

\- « Je te fais marcher, ne te fais pas des nœuds au cerveau pour toutes les bêtises que je raconte ! »

Eren préféra garder le silence. Il était déjà assez angoissé par la remise des factions pour réfléchir à quoique ce soit d'autre. Et avec l'ajout du caporal à cette équation, son sang se mit à palpiter bien trop vite. Il se calma rapidement lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta.

Dans la foule, il remarqua une tête qui lui parut familière, il s'en approcha donc, comme un vieux réflexe. Le blondinet se retourna vivement et sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- « Eren ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Mmh, oui moi aussi, répliqua-t-il automatiquement, cherchant des yeux le visage d'une personne sur lequel il savait ne pas pouvoir mettre de nom.

\- Tu as l'air absent, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à notre discussion de la dernière fois… Je t'ai dit que ça allait, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir mal à l'aise, vraiment ! »

Eren fronça les sourcils. Hein ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il choisit de ne pas trop prêter attention aux palabres de ce dernier et s'attela à la recherche du mystérieux individu. Armin était perplexe, il le questionna :

\- « C'est Mikasa que tu cherches ? »

Voilà ! C'était exactement elle qu'il cherchait ! Son visage s'illumina et il acquiesça promptement. Il matérialisa son image, ses cheveux, son odeur, qui pendant un moment lui avaient échappé :

\- « Oui, où est-elle ?

\- Oh, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle est restée tout ce temps pour tenir compagnie à un enfant qu'elle a récupéré lors de l'attentat. Tu te rends compte ? Mikasa à s'occuper d'un enfant pendant quatre jours. Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! En même temps, elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait dû appeler son père et qu'une fois qu'il était arrivé, elle avait voulu s'échapper mais qu'il l'avait retenu. Drôle d'histoire ! D'ailleurs, où-

\- Eren ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

L'interpellé n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà à terre, recouvert par une masse humaine qu'il ne reconnu pas sur l'instant, bien que la voix ne lui soit pas inconnue. Finalement, Armin s'enquit de la santé de son ami et surtout du bon fonctionnement de ses poumons suite à cela et quémanda gentiment :

\- « Sasha, lève-toi, tu vas finir par l'asphyxier.

\- Toujours tu exagères, bougonna cette dernière qui avait finalement décidé de laisser un peu d'oxygène au malheureux.

\- En même temps, si tu ne bouffais pas autant, on ne devrait pas passer par des métaphores alambiquées te taxant d'obèse… se moqua un garçonnet trapu et rasé.

\- Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir ? »

Sasha bondit et le cribla de coups. Il poussait des faux cris de détresse car incontestablement, la jeune femme ne le frappait pas avec toute la hargne dont elle disposait réellement. Un simple jeu d'enfants.

\- « Ça suffit Connie, prévint Armin.

\- Attends ! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui me tape là, non ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui a commencé, vieux chauve ! mugit-elle dans un hurlement de détresse.

\- Je te l'ai déjà répété, c'est pour l'aérodynamisme ! envoya-t-il, la renversant pour la surplomber.

\- Aérodynamisme mon cul ! T'assumes juste pas d'avoir de la calvitie ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent de plus belle, alliant le geste à la parole, Sasha lui ébouriffa avec vivacité le cuir chevelu tandis que Connie se mit à chatouiller sa proie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus articuler une parole une fois qu'il s'y mettait tant elle était sensible à ce genre de taquineries. Elle pleurait de rire à s'en briser les abdominaux jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre les recouvrit :

\- « C'en est assez ! » vociféra Mikasa, ses cheveux ailes de corbeau voilant partiellement son regard.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent en même temps en époussetant leur tenue en se relevant. Un coup de coude moyennant un autre, comme signe discret qu'ils ne comptaient pas en rester là, Mikasa continua :

\- « Vous n'êtes pas croyables, sérieusement. Vous êtes adultes et diplômés par dessus le marché, et pourtant vous voilà repartis dans les gamineries.

\- Techniquement, rappela Armin en soulevant son index, ils ne sont jamais _vraiment_ devenus adulte.

\- Et vous êtes fiers de ce constat ? leur demanda-t-elle, comme une mère disputant ses enfants.

\- Bof, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, moi, émit Sasha.

\- Moi non plus, appuya Connie. »

Eren souriait sans cesse depuis toute à l'heure, se rappelant doucement les pitreries des deux compères lorsqu'il les avait vu récemment. Ça n'était pas si lointain, et pourtant, Eren ne discernait pas le nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis, ni en quelle occasion il avait le loisir de les voir faussement se crier l'un sur l'autre. Mikasa se retourna vers Eren, tout à coup adoucie :

\- « Eren ! Où étais-tu pendant l'intervention durant l'attentat ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, je t'ai cherché partout. »

Visiblement, l'Escadron n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre au courant ses proches amis de sa crise et de son séjour à l'hôpital. Dans un sens, c'était peut-être mieux, ses amis n'avaient donc eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Eren préféra l'entretenir dans un mensonge :

\- « Eh bien, j'aidais Hanji avec les patients à l'hôpital.

\- C'est bizarre, émit Sasha, je l'aidais justement, comment cela se fait-il qu'on ne se soit pas vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Eren se gratta le cou de gêne, Armin savait assurément qu'il mentait. Cela se présentait à plusieurs kilomètres. Et si même tout le monde avait eu l'air de le notifier, aucun cependant, pas même Mikasa, ne se sentit de le relever à voix haute. Sûrement de peur de mettre Eren mal à l'aise, ou se disant qu'il n'avait rien de particulier d'important à cacher. En tout cas, Armin lui en parlerait il n'aimait pas la façon que son ami avait de tout regarder autour de soit, comme s'il découvrait le monde qui l'entourait, cela l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

Jean apparut, suivi de près par Marco, Reiner et Bertolt. Bientôt Ymir et Annie les rejoint et la petite équipe fut au complet.

Eren ne releva même pas la présence des autres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, au plus grand plaisir de Jean qui ne savait définitivement pas où se mettre. Entre Mikasa, Eren et tous les autres, il sentait tous les regards se tourner vers lui, comme s'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé (alors qu'en vérité, seuls Armin et Eren avait connaissance de leur badinage). Il avait déjà bien eu du mal à se remettre de cette après-midi où tout avait bel et bien basculé, alors qu'un d'eux (et surtout Jäger) ne se retourne pas vers lui était déjà cela de gagné.

Ils se turent tous après des retrouvailles plus ou moins chaleureuses depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés et écoutèrent le discours pimenté de Keith Shadis. Derrière lui se positionnaient bien droits les trois représentants des factions qui leurs étaient mises à disposition : un vieux qui avait l'air aigri et qui répondait au nom de Dot Pixis, un plus jeune plein d'entrain et manifestement très imbu de lui même appelé Naile Dork et le dernier qu'Eren connaissait bien à présent : Erwin Smith.

En plissant les yeux, le brun crut reconnaître le major de la Police, ce Dot Pixis ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais il abandonna bien vite l'idée d'une quelconque connaissance en se focalisant sur le visage concentré d'Erwin et qui attendait qu'il puisse exposer ses arguments.

Il se demandait bien ce que ses camarades l'environnant pourraient choisir. Allaient-ils suivre Mikasa, qui semblait indubitablement être la cheftaine du groupe, véritable mère poule s'occupant des uns comme des autres et qui était, depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, au Bataillon Ailé ? Ou allaient-ils choisir au gré de leurs envies la faction de leur choix ?

En tout et pour tout, Eren se fichait un peu de savoir qui rentrerait avec lui. Il n'était proche que de Mikasa et d'Armin et savait pertinemment que ces deux-là le suivrait dans son choix (quoiqu'au départ il n'en fut pas vraiment un) d'intégrer les rangs d'Erwin.

Keith Shadis n'était pas des plus à l'aise à l'oral. Dès lors qu'il sortait des simples ordres que l'on beugle, il balbutiait plus qu'il ne parlait réellement, se répétant inlassablement sur des points qu'il avait déjà soulevé une bonne dizaine de fois au début de son discours. Et si Eren était tout excité de prendre partie à cette répartition dans les factions, il fini par s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose et laissa sa tête reposer sur son poing.

Même Armin, un des adolescents les plus polis du monde (ça, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde) se permit de lâcher un souffle d'ennui, jetant un œil presque clos vers son ami de toujours.

Il allait falloir être patient…

* * *

Nanaba feuilletait le compte rendu de Levi. Elle avait bien remarqué une chose, c'est que le caporal Ackerman était bien occupé ces derniers temps, encore plus que qu'usuellement. Un doux effluve de fleurs taquina ses parois nasales, et elle devina que Mike ne devait pas être bien loin. En vérité, elle appréciait la façon qu'il avait d'avoir de petites attentions pour elle – telles que celles de lui offrir un bouquet – et ce, malgré toutes les horreurs qui étaient arrivées à leur cité.

Ces deux là appréciaient grandement la compagnie de l'autre, sans pour autant se mettre ensemble (ce qui était complétement ridicule du point de vue d'Hanji), mais Nanaba appréciait cette façon qu'ils avaient d'être libres tout en se montrant qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, elle songeait à Mike de plus en plus et d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pu soupçonner des mois auparavant. La misère du climat politique les rassemblant probablement…

Elle posa une fesse sur son bureau et remarqua bel et bien la composition florale colorée qui, bien qu'indigente, n'en demeurait une attention tout à fait louable de la part de son _ami_. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle laissa échapper un délicat sourire.

Elle se gifla mentalement : l'heure n'était certainement pas à la flânerie, mais bien à l'avancement de la mission. Nanaba attrapa un surligneur et releva les informations importantes du compte rendu de son supérieur. La blonde se passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés court : le papier ne parlait presque que d'Eren. Il avait fait une crise ? Un rêve étrange ?

C'était bien sa veine ! La semaine où elle prenait un peu de retard sur la lecture des comptes rendus, il se passait des choses incroyablement importantes.

Il fallait qu'elle parle tout de suite avec Levi.

Et tous les autres d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme se releva expressément et bipa le brigadier. Elle en profita pour réunir tous ceux qu'elle trouvait sur le chemin pour qu'ils puissent mettre en commun leurs impressions. Cela l'étonnait qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé de faire une réunion suite à cette crise majeure, mais c'est vrai que l'Escadron avait eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers jours…

Dix minutes plus tard, les membres qui n'étaient pas partis à la cérémonie se regroupèrent dans la salle de réunion. Levi fut le dernier à arriver il paraissait exténué.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne se rassemble que maintenant ? s'énerva Nanaba, moralisatrice. Ce n'est pas normal ! Le dossier nous est parvenu il y a trois jours. Si je n'avais pas pris la décision de nous regrouper, nous serions restez ainsi ? À nous tourner les pouces ? Vous trouvez cela normal ?

\- J'avoue avoir lu ton rapport entre les lignes, admit Erd au caporal. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour de la paperasse.

\- C'est normal Nanaba, calma Mike, nous sommes dans un rush monumental en ce moment.

\- Tout de même ! Eren qui fait une crise ! Et qui nous révèle potentiellement des infos importantes sur l'émetteur directement relié à cet accident ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, ça ne fait pas _tilt_ dans votre esprit ? Vous ne vous dites pas qu'il serait important que nous en parlions ?

\- Hanji à déjà taffé pas mal sur le mioche, expliqua Levi sur un ton de ras-le-bol le plus total. On bosse dessus depuis quatre jours, c'est une tannée. Je vous ai envoyé le rapport le lendemain même parce que ce sont mes obligations et que Quatr'yeux m'a forcé à le faire. Mais ce n'était pas mon intention première. Nous sommes tous débordés avec cet attentat de merde, et mieux valait nous pencher là-dessus que sur le rêve d'un stupide gamin. »

Le ton envenimé du brun avait une valeur toute particulière. Les quatre supérieurs se regardèrent entre eux (sauf Gunther, qui jouait distraitement avec son fichier, cornant les pages une à une), et jetèrent des coups d'œil furtifs vers les recrues qui se faisaient silencieuses. Un jeune soldat, appelé Nikolaï, un peu nerveux mais à la mine bougrement intelligente (un peu dans le même style qu'Armin), se mit à tenter de formuler une phrase :

\- « J… j'ai pris la liberté de supputer sur vos réflexions Caporal et-

\- Allez, embraye Molière, cracha le susnommé, déjà fatigué par les politesses inutiles que le subordonné employait.

\- Mmh, très bien. » Il se racla la gorge et tassa ses documents : « J'ai organisé les idées soulevées par le Caporal en plusieurs classes et toutes ont débouché sur une même piste : Eren va être notre carte pour nous repérer dans ce labyrinthe et ce méandre de révélations.

\- Parce que tu y as compris quelque chose toi à ce charabia d'informations ? fit Jurgen, un militaire d'apparence résolument hautaine et désabusé. »

Il en lâcha son polycopié avec violence. Chacun en avait assez de tourner en rond dans cette affaire, mais Jurgen n'était qu'une recrue de troisième année. Erd eut vite fait de lui remettre les idées en place en le toisant tout de son haut, terrifiant qu'il était. Le soldat se calma et Nanaba encouragea Nikolaï à reprendre son argumentation d'un geste prompt de la main :

\- « Il suffit de lire correctement les phrases et d'en comprendre les sous-entendus. Évidemment, si l'on se figure que la crise d'Eren n'a résulté que d'un rêve sans queue ni tête comme nous pouvons tous en faire, nous n'avancerons pas. J'ai rapidement travaillé hier, avec les études d'Hanji et Moblit, la façon avec laquelle le ventricule d'Eren, remplacé par l'émetteur, agit sur tout le reste du système : en fait, il est directement relié à son cerveau et aux membres par les canaux internes et constitue un cycle, expliquait-il lentement en montrant un schéma qu'il avait préalablement réalisé. Avec la coupure de courant, l'émetteur a comme disjoncté et au lieu de remplir sa fonction s'est un peu détraqué. D'après un vieux rapport d'Eren et un autre d'Hanji, nous savons que cette machine renferme en son sein un grand pouvoir et un savoir qui dépasse l'entendement. Cette coupure à montré une faille de l'appareil. Si l'on pouvait déclencher par ondes des disfonctionnements dans l'émetteur, on pourrait en savoir plus sur le passé du clan H.

\- Jusque là, déclara Mike, tu ne nous dis que des choses que nous savons déjà. Ce n'est pas que la vieille civilisation des Hakai-teki ne m'intéresse pas, mais je doute qu'elle ne nous aide à découvrir leur planque.

\- Surtout qu'on a retourné toute la ville, aucune trace, aucun passage, déclara Erd maussade.

\- Même la montagne ? demanda Nanaba.

\- Surtout la montagne, assura le blond du tac-au-tac. C'est d'ailleurs le premier endroit que nous avons fouillé, nous étions persuadés qu'une faille serait l'endroit précis de leur cachette… et pourtant rien.

\- En même temps c'était prévisible, maugréa Levi, les Hakai-teki ne sont pas la moitié d'abrutis tout du moins leurs chefs ne le sont pas. Ils n'iront pas se cacher dans une planque pareille. Même une gamine de trois ans y aurait pensé. Et la chaine de montagne qui borde Shiganshina est merdique lorsque l'on a voulu y établir notre base d'entrainement il y a cinq ans, aucune grotte ni surface ne pouvait accueillir plus d'une dizaine de soldats. »

Nikolaï se touchait le lobe d'oreille, nerveusement : un vilain toc qu'il avait depuis quelques années. Chaque fois qu'il devait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important et avec une certaine concentration de sa part, il se triturait ce bout de chair. Comme si stimuler son audition le mettait dans une bulle de sérieux. Finalement, alors qu'un petit brouhaha s'était installé, il reprit la parole. Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'il se leva, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il pourrait bien s'y habituer :

\- « On ne devrait pas autant négliger ce rêve qui relève du charabia pour certains d'entre nous. »

Jurgen leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'une de ses camarades ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Nikolaï reprit en souriant :

\- « C'est évident. Ce rêve se déroule sous terre. C'est écrit dans le rapport. Je cite le Caporal : « Pas de ciel et des roches partout autour de lui ».

\- Cela pourrait très bien se dérouler dans la montagne : dans une grotte, une cavité, le coupa Gunther.

\- Non, puisque vous m'aviez dit avoir farfouillé partout.

\- Ils ont pu reboucher l'entrée. La montagne est vaste nous avons pu manquer l'ouverture.

\- Mais nous vérifions toutes les allées et venues dans la plaine pour s'assurer qu'aucun groupe ne s'y installe puisque c'est un site insécurisé, rétorqua la recrue qui avait fait ses recherches, sources à l'appui.

\- Et bien, je n'en sais rien, peut-être sortent-ils très occasionnellement et qu'ils se fondent dans la masse, attendant que l'heure viennent avant de ne faire tout exploser ? Nikolaï, très sincèrement je doute qu'ils vivent dans une cité sous la terre enfin tu t'imagines ? Une montagne, c'est vaste : très vaste. Il nous est impossible d'avoir pu en voir toutes les failles.

\- Ton idée est bonne Nikolaï, le rassura Nanaba, mais je pense que Gunther a raison. De plus, la complexité de l'environnement que décrit Levi dans son rapport sur Eren nous montre bien qu'il s'agit de reliefs montagneux.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, laissez-moi développer…

\- Écoute, rappela Erd en haussant le ton, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à perdre et nous devons organiser une expédition le plus rapidement possible. On retournera dans la montagne et-

\- Non, fit Levi, sortant de son silence. »

C'était un « non » catégorique. Levi était énervé c'est certain, mais pour le coup, il se montrait particulièrement sévère (et envers ses collègues qui plus est). C'était rare – voire jamais arrivé – que Levi prenne la défense d'un subordonné.

\- « Non ? dit Erd.

\- Non. On ne retournera pas fouiller une millième fois cette putain de montagne, ajouta-t-il.

\- Et donc, que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

\- On l'écoute. On l'écoute et on ferme sa gueule. Reprends Nikolaï.

\- M-merci Caporal… » Nanaba ne savait pas quoi dire. Ni Gunther d'ailleurs. Encore moins Mike et Erd. Et toutes les autres recrues, le peu qu'elles étaient, comme un véritable fan-club (sauf Jurgen qui s'en foutait de tout ce qu'il se passait) étaient pendues aux lèvres de leur confrère : « Je pense donc qu'une véritable cité est sous nos pieds. Reste à savoir où exactement. Nous sommes certains qu'ils ne sont pas loin, ils ne pourraient pas. Le clan H ne s'attaque qu'à Shiganshina et n'a sévit nul part ailleurs dans les environs. Ils n'en veulent qu'à Eren. C'est donc évident qu'ils sont proches.

\- J'avais pensé aux quartiers bourges.

\- Levi, soupira Mike, si c'est pour assouvir une petite vengeance envers les Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées, très franchement ça ne sert à-

\- Rien à voir. J'y pensais très sérieusement quand j'ai fait ma petite visite à Dork. Ils sont très fermés, très privés : très secrets.

\- C'est normal, fit remarquer Gunther, ils protègent le Roi et les riches.

\- Non, je veux dire, ils ne se mouillent jamais, et contrairement à la Police, on ne met jamais rien en commun et-

\- C'est normal, répéta-t-il, les bourgeois protègent leur vie privée, aucune information ne peut fuiter parce que sinon les FOR savent qu'ils peuvent le payer cher.

\- Encore une fois, je sais déjà tout cela ! » vociféra Levi le regard mauvais. Il exécrait qu'on le coupe et surtout, qu'on prenne pour un imbécile qui n'était pas fichu de lire les rapports, sachant qu'il les tapait tous pour la plupart : « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut qu'on fasse une inspection dans les quartiers pétés de thunes.

\- J'y avais songé, appuya Nikolaï, ravi d'avoir le caporal Ackerman à ses côtés, mais jamais le Roi ne nous laissera pénétrer dans les propriétés privées. Et encore moins les FOR.

\- Ça peut s'arranger. Si on leur fait comprendre que c'est un contrôle rapport à la sécurité suite à l'attentat, le Roi nous soutiendra.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre Levi, déplora Nanaba. Les FOR se déclareront capables de leur assurer une protection correcte comme ils ont déjà pu le faire dans le passé. Et puisqu'aucun accident n'a été à regretter là-bas, le Roi ne pourra pas les contredire…

\- En plus, on n'est même pas sûr que ce soit eux les fautifs dans l'histoire… se plaint Jurgen dans un semi-murmure.

\- On en est certain, expectora Levi, excédé. La Police a accepté nos recherches, rien à déplorer là-bas. Les quartiers pauvres que l'on surveille n'ont à regretter que des trafics de drogues et de la prostitution. Et très franchement, ce n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout la priorité ces temps-ci. On va organiser une recherche chez les bourges. Il faut tous qu'on soit sur le coup. Et s'ils ne veulent pas, si le Roi l'interdit alors… _on_ _continuera_.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « on continuera » ? lâcha Mike.

\- On ne va pas s'allier avec des collaborateurs et hébergeurs de terroristes, non ? Le serment que j'ai prêté en m'engageant dans ce putain de Bataillon, c'est de donner ma vie pour sauver les citoyens, pas de courber l'échine lorsque le Roi nous interdit de faire notre boulot.

\- Mais notre serment c'est aussi d'obéir aux ordres, non ? s'étonna Jurgen.

\- Seulement quand ces derniers ne vont pas à l'encontre de ce qui est bien. »

Levi se releva et balaya la salle du regard. Certaines recrues se dévouaient déjà corps et âme à cette future expédition, cela se voyait dans leurs prunelles. Ils étaient déterminés. Ils étaient si peu en même temps seuls les véritables recrues, celles qui ne se dégonflent pas au premier danger demeuraient. Quant à d'autres, et même les hauts gradés (spécialement Mike, qui malgré sa volonté d'abnégation évidente, semblait perplexe) : ils étaient plus septiques.

Le brigadier comprenait bien que ce n'était pas chose facile que de se mettre leurs prétendus alliés (qui même s'ils n'entretenaient pas de bonnes relations, subsistaient des associés) à dos. Qu'en plus de devoir éviter leurs ennemis naturels, ils devraient délaisser leurs amis et ne faire confiance plus qu'à leur Escadron et les directives des supérieurs. Mais justement, là était toute la panache et l'attrait de faire partie du Bataillon Ailé. Pour qui haït la routine et veut sauver sa patrie s'engage auprès de Smith.

Levi regarda plus intensément Mike, à la fois pour lui mettre une certaine pression et pour qu'il lui fasse part de ce à quoi il méditait depuis cet ordre qu'il avait formulé. Finalement :

\- On attendra les instructions d'Erwin. »

Un joli sourire orna le visage de Levi.

Cette putain d'aventure allait prendre un tournant radical.

* * *

Les trois majors venaient de terminer leur discours. Pour Eren, celui de Naile Dork avait été à vomir (évidemment) tant il enjolivait son sale quotidien (et surtout la manière avec laquelle toutes les recrues naïves et oisives l'écoutaient) le discours de Pixis, par ailleurs, lui avait retourné les tripes. S'il n'était pas déjà certain de son futur, il aurait très probablement hésité longuement entre la Police et le Bataillon Ailé.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'Erwin savait manier une foule. Et même si tout le monde connaissait ses réelles motivations depuis la visite des locaux ainsi que les nombreuses mises en garde qu'il avait formulé, Eren s'étonna de la foule (par rapport à ce que lui racontait Hanji) de personnes qui s'engagèrent auprès de lui.

Les résultats pitoyables des derniers de la promotion avaient fait qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux avait dû intégrer les rangs d'Erwin sans donner leur avis au préalable. Soit dit en passant, Eren et tous les autres membres hauts gradés du Bataillon mirent immédiatement leur main à couper qu'ils ne reverraient plus les trois-quarts d'entre eux trois jours plus tard.

Une simple fiche qu'ils avaient à signer.

Erwin avait les bras croisés et toisait les visages – encore joufflus pour certains – de ses futures recrues. Hanji était folle de joie de voir autant de nouvelles têtes, et on avait dû l'éloigner un peu de la table où les jeunes adultes devaient s'engager pour ne pas qu'ils soient encore plus effrayés par leur faction (quoique s'ils étaient déjà au stade de la signature, une Hanji en furie ne devaient probablement pas les apeurer).

Vint l'arrivée de la _dream team_ comme aimer à l'appeler la scientifique. Sasha, sa nièce, pouvait philosopher des journées entières à parler de ces quelques personnes qui constituaient son cercle d'amis. Elle et sa nièce avaient une profonde relation d'entente. On aurait pu croire à deux amies si leurs traits n'étaient pas aussi similaires. Et puis, avec la mort prématurée de la mère de la petite, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, on peut dire qu'Hanji l'avait pratiquement élevée, alors il est évident que certains traits de caractère aient fini par déteindre au fil du temps.

Sasha, en bonne meneuse de groupe brandit le stylo en l'air comme un trophée et se mit à signer le papier avec tant de hargne, qu'elle en troua la feuille :

\- « Hé, doucement ! l'interpella Connie. Et puis prends pas autant de place, on fait comment nous autres pour nous ajouter à la liste ? »

Elle préféra ignorer cette pique volontaire de la part de son acolyte de toujours et partit embrasser sa tante avec toute l'affection du monde. Eren trouva presque cela touchant. Une jeune fille qu'Eren n'avait pas encore eut le plaisir de rencontrer se retourna légèrement. Elle portait deux nattes nouées le long de son visage et semblait d'une douceur infinie à l'égard de ses amis. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc à cette tête brûlée d'Eren et fit :

\- « C'est beau de voir un peu de tendresse en ces temps-ci, tu ne crois pas ? »

Et bien qu'Eren trouva cette dernière phrase résolument cucul, il acquiesça sobrement en guise de réponse. Devant cette dernière, un adolescent prenait tout son temps pour marquer de son encre la feuille qui lui faisait face. On aurait dit qu'il se tâtait à rentrer dans les rangs. Et bien qu'Eren n'avait pas vraiment la tête à chercher des noises à qui que ce soit ce jour-ci, il finit par lâcher un :

\- « Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas te pousser sur le côté le temps que les autres s'enrôlent ? Si tu hésites ce n'est pas la peine de boucher la file ! »

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit cela, mais le fait étant que c'était prononcé et bien imprimé par l'interlocuteur désormais. Ce dernier se retourna et il sourcilla à l'entente de tels propos. Sa mine était complètement renfrognée, et il était rouge comme une écrevisse si bien qu'Eren se demanda pendant un court instant s'il n'était pas entrain de faire un malaise.

Son calme authentique alerta tous les autres individus le connaissant. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir le sang chaud et de partir au quart de tour lorsque quelqu'un osait le défier en le provoquant de quelque façon que ce soit comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi silencieux alors qu'Eren venait très clairement de notifier devant tout le monde la lenteur avec laquelle il pouvait remplir un formulaire ?

\- « Jean ? s'enquit finalement Mikasa. »

Évidemment, la brune volcanique ne s'était pas tout à coup mise à avoir de l'empathie pour son ex, ni même n'éprouvait de la véritable inquiétude (quoique son expression puisse être trompeuse) mais il était vrai que de le voir aussi peu réactif faisait furieusement penser à un arrêt cérébral.

\- « Mec ? Tout va bien ? demanda Connie en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule.

\- …ouais, cracha-t-il en définitive. Ouais, ça va, ouais.

\- Ce type a un problème avec moi ? chuchota Eren vers Armin, circonspect. »

Le blond était bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a très exactement quatre jours ? C'était encore plus grave et urgent que ce qu'il ne croyait. Il lui attrapa la main, décisif, et l'entraina à sa suite, sans plus de cérémonie :

\- « Héééé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria Eren qui ne comprenait décidemment rien. »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils et décida de les accompagner. Tant pis pour l'inscription, elle était déjà membre à part entière de toute façon, et elle n'avait nullement le réel besoin de se noter encore une fois.

Armin n'agissait que très occasionnellement ainsi. Se faire remarquer n'était pas vraiment son passe-temps et il préférait grandement se fondre dans la masse plutôt que de se distinguer. Très franchement, il laissait très volontiers ce genre de démonstration à Jean, Sasha ou encore Connie. Alors qu'il veuille prendre Eren à part, dans un moment aussi solennel et important de sa vie en disait long sur la gravité de la situation.

Armin plaqua son ami contre un arbre non-loin avec une certaine forme de violence. Mikasa n'y comprenait cure qu'essayait-il de prouver ?

\- « Comment je m'appelle ? brailla le plus petit.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me-

\- Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?! hurla-t-il de plus belle.

\- Armin ! Tu t'appelles Armin !

\- Armin comment ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! » Le dénommé le gifla avec toute la tristesse qui l'enveloppait. Oh ce n'était pas grand chose venant d'Armin, il n'oserait jamais frapper réellement son meilleur ami mais c'était une claque qui surprit suffisamment Eren pour le mettre véritablement en colère : « Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Mikasa emprisonna sa moue dans une coupole formée avec sa main. Sa gorge lui brûlait atrocement et elle se sentait mal de penser sentir ce qui était entrain de se dérouler sous ses yeux embués.

Elle saisissait maintenant pourquoi Eren avait l'air aussi naturel lorsqu'il la revu, lui qui pourtant aurait dû être gêné comme elle l'était au fond. Elle déchiffrait cet air idiot et trop serein qu'il portait depuis le début de la cérémonie de redirection.

Il avait tout simplement oublié.

À peu près tout depuis l'attentat, interprétait Armin. Il semblait se remémorer des visages fondamentaux, de ceux qui l'entouraient depuis ces derniers jours. Flottaient désormais dans son inconscient en compagnie des souvenirs de sa mère et de son ancienne vie, ceux des jours précédents et du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et si par chance il ne se souvenait que de bribes, ce n'était jamais que des moments sans importance.

Leurs retrouvailles.

Leurs discussions.

La fête.

Un mois et deux semaines à reconstruire une vie gâchée par les aléas et voilà qu'il fallait tout recommencer.

Armin s'effondra intérieurement. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir gérer cela ? Dans une ultime palabre, il se risqua à lui demander :

\- « Est-ce que tu te souviens… » Il marqua une pause, étouffant avec une respiration lourde un sanglot qu'il aurait eut du mal à contenir : « Tu te souviens de nous ? Quand nous étions enfants ? »

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus il y a un peu plus d'un mois, malgré son lavage de cerveau, malgré tout cela, Eren avait eu souvenance de ces après-midis au soleil dans leur ancienne cité. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, conscient du manque de tact avec lequel il allait dire la phrase suivante mais néanmoins véridique :

\- « On se connaissait ? »

* * *

Juste après la remise des factions, les recrues allaient directement intégrer les locaux et commencer à travailler avec leurs chefs. C'était une situation exceptionnelle compte tenu du fait que d'habitude il y avait un jour d'identification pour ne pas perdre les jeunes adultes dans leur nouveau lieu de travail, mais il n'y avait plus le temps. Ordre du Roi : « chaque recrue devra se mettre à travailler avec sa nouvelle faction pour le bien de la cité » qui était parut le lendemain de l'attentat, en l'attente des inscriptions.

En tout, quinze jeunes s'était enrôlés chez Erwin, une grosse vingtaine dans la Police et environ trente chez Naile Dork (ce qui avait fait grincer bien des dents du côté du Bataillon). Beaucoup de futurs militaires (ou « futurs-glandeurs » les surnommait Levi) avaient été pistonné par leur parents ce qui expliquait ce grand nombre de soldats futur FOR. En ces temps de crises, il était hors de question pour les familles les plus aisés et dont leurs fils ou fille s'enrôlaient, qu'ils intègrent des factions aussi minables (selon la croyance populaire des petites gens) que celles du Bataillon.

Pendant que les quinze nouvelles recrues prenaient leurs marques dans cet endroit presque inconnu pour eux, Armin empoigna Sasha et lui fit remarquer très sérieusement :

\- « On va avoir besoin d'Hanji.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Lors de la journée des nouvelles recrues ?

\- C'est plutôt grave, appuya Mikasa en lui montrant Eren qu'elle agrippait à bout de bras, ce dernier se débattant pour qu'ils expliquent ce qui était entrain de se passer.

\- Il vaut mieux que ça le soit, sinon quoi je doute qu'elle perde son temps pour des bêtises. » Puis elle marmonna dans sa barbe, un petit sourire en coin en partant chercher sa tante bien-aimée : « Quoique si cela concerne Eren… »

* * *

\- « J'espère pour vous que c'est sérieux, fit-elle, théâtralement. »

Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés tous les cinq dans le laboratoire, supervisés de loin dans un coin par Moblit qui ne laissait trainer qu'une oreille tandis qu'il rangeait des échantillons et ne se remettait à l'observation des globules rouges d'Eren.

\- « On ne peut plus sérieux. Eren est amnésique.

\- Hein ? N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas amnésique, j'ai juste oublié un vieux souvenir, cela arrive à tout le monde ! se défendit-il sans que personne ne l'écoute.

\- Jusque là, rien de nouveau.

\- Si, justement, ajouta Armin, très concerné par ce problème. Il n'a souvenir que des quatre derniers jours, et avant cela : rien du tout !

\- C'est vrai Eren ? le questionna-t-elle, alarmée.

\- Et bien…

\- Eren, murmura gentiment Mikasa, est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que je… » Elle tenta de garder un peu de prestance. Elle ne désirait en aucun cas revenir sur ce refus catégorique auquel elle avait dû faire face juste quelques jours auparavant. Mais si cela était susceptible de faire vibrer une certaine corde émotionnelle chez Eren, et qui finirait par lui faire revenir un pan de sa mémoire : alors elle était prête à en courir le risque que sa fierté en souffre ou non. Elle reprit : « Il y a quatre jours, juste avant l'attentat, je t'ai dit quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard bas, similaire à celui des autres. Hanji se craqua les articulations et grogna un bon coup :

\- « Bon, je vois. Il n'y a qu'un seul véritable moyen d'être certains… » Le docteur souffla un bon coup, appréhendant déjà la réponse : « Eren, que sais-tu de Levi ?

\- Le caporal Ackerman est, répondit-il, un homme respectable, subordonné du major, il dirige le Bataillon.

\- Mais quoi d'autre ? » renchérit Armin, qui voulait le voir prononcer des mots mélioratifs mais plus intimes, comme il avait l'habitude de le décrire quelques semaines auparavant. Il voulait pouvoir se rassurer, le voir au moins rougir ne serait-ce qu'un peu rien qu'à la mention de son nom. Il voulait qu'il évoque tout ce doute qui l'avait taraudé pendant des longs jours ! Il le secoua : « Quoi d'autre ? Il doit bien y avoir autre chose que tu saches sur lui ! Je ne sais pas, des détails, des mimiques, des-

\- Que veux-tu que je dise de plus ! beugla décidément le brun. Je me rends bien compte de la situation ! Je comprends bien que ce qu'il se passe est grave mais si je ne me souviens pas comment voulez-vous que je vous réponde ?! » Il se prit la tête à deux mains : « … comment voulez-vous ? »

Plus aucun bruit ne subsistait dans la salle et ne cliquetaient plus que les petites talonnettes du personnel de l'étage. De lourdes larmes glissèrent le long des pommettes bronzées du jeune éphèbe, incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce que voulaient dire ses camarades en citant toutes ces actions qu'il aurait sans doute fait dans le passé. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient tous dire ? Pourtant il avait bien vécu toutes ces choses ! Alors pourquoi n'en était-il pas capable, cela le rendait fou de rage !

Une émotion particulière et terriblement familière lui taquina l'épiderme. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, de se libérer de la douleur qui lui écartelait les entrailles. Il voulait hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales, laisser s'échapper ce monstre enflammé qui sommeillait dans les tréfonds de son âme. Mais ne pouvant laisser transparaître une telle rage sur son visage il se contenta de serrer ses poings aussi fort qu'il le put. Comment allait-il parvenir à trouver une solution ? Agir comme si de rien n'était et n'allait en rien aider à tout cela.

Si Hanji ne lui avait pas indirectement rappelé pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, alors il n'aurait juste pas su ? Tout ne se résumait qu'à un concours de circonstances qui faisait qu'Eren pouvait ou ne pouvait pas se rappeler de certaines choses ?

\- « On va trouver une solution Eren, on va te libérer de ce fardeau, le rassura Hanji en lui frictionnant le dos du plat de sa main.

\- Comment ? marmonna-t-il. C'est impossible.

\- Tu sais, cela fait un mois et demi qu'on se démène pour aboutir à un projet et… »

Nanaba fit claquer la porte du laboratoire, ce qui fit sursauter absolument chacun des membres présent (surtout Moblit qui en lâcha un de ses échantillon).

\- « Je t'ai cherché partout, dit-elle, complètement essouflée. »

Ses petits cheveux courts étaient recouverts de sueur. Elle avait probablement dû courir dix bonnes minutes pour être dans cet état. Nanaba comprit immédiatement la conversation qu'elle venait d'interrompre. C'était marqué sur leurs visages (celui d'Eren en particulier qui semblait venir d'une autre planète et être entiché de tous les malheurs du monde). Elle sourit en repensant à cette réunion brève qui venait d'avoir lieu et fit :

\- « On va enfin pouvoir avancer. »

* * *

Une semaine de plus avait passée.

C'était très perturbant la vitesse à laquelle les journées les plus éprouvantes pouvaient couler. Eren avait l'impression de reculer dans le temps : chaque jour était plus long que le précédent, et pourtant une semaine était tout de même passée. Levi n'était pas en reste : mentor et bras droit d'Erwin lui et Mike avait dû former les bleus qui débarquaient tout juste. Le major quant à lui, n'était visible que dans son bureau, à travers l'épaisse vitre de son office dont il ne sortait que très peu. Il trimait sans relâche à la recherche d'arguments, de tactiques à montrer au Roi pour éviter que la coopération n'éclate. Il avait bien évidemment approuvé l'idée de Nikolaï, dans le sens où ils n'avaient plus que ce choix là : au plus grand damne de certaines recrues qui paniquaient à l'idée de devenir des hors la loi, eux qui ne voulait que la faire régner.

Cette dure semaine suivant les évènements n'avait été que préparations pour l'entretien avec les FOR et le Roi, analyses sur Eren, et pour ne rien changer aux petites habitudes : entrainements des futures élites qui constitueraient le Bataillon Ailé. D'après Hanji, ils étaient tous prometteurs, malgré le bas niveau de certains par rapport à d'autres (un énorme gap se creusant entre les têtes brûlées comme Mikasa et les un peu plus « lents » comme Connie). Mais selon Levi, ils avaient encore tellement à apprendre. Il n'hésitait pas une seconde à les former avec animosité, à la manière de Keith, mais encore différemment puisque Levi utilisait comme punition le récurage complet des locaux lorsqu'ils commettaient une erreur susceptible de mettre en danger la vie des autres.

Malgré cela, leur niveau restait excellent pour des jeunes de vingt ans. En même temps, ils sortaient tout juste de l'internat. Et les équipes s'étonnaient de voir qu'Eren suivait sans encombres les traces de deux qui avaient dû travailler autant leur physique pendant ces dernières années. Après tout, sa mémoire complètement défaillante, on ne pouvait pas réellement savoir ce qu'Eren avait pu faire avant son arrivée dans le quotidien de l'Escadron.

Mais aujourd'hui, Eren pouvait se reposer un peu. Il s'entrainait si dur ces derniers jours qu'Erwin en oublia presque qu'il avait fait une crise majeure tout récemment. Ainsi, lorsqu'il sortit à la limite de l'apoplexie de son combat avec les autres membres de l'Escadron, une arcade en sang produite par un coup de poing bien placé de la part d'Ymir (qui étrangement semblait avec Jean lui vouer une haine profonde et sincère) Erwin lui ordonna de prendre un jour de congés.

Le soir même de sa sortie de l'hôpital, le major se confronta à un choix qu'il ne devait pas prendre à la légère. Il était hors de question après ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il retourne coucher chez Armin : le risque qu'il soit en proie aux chimères de son incident se rétractait sur lui-même et il fallait qu'il crèche chez un de ses subordonnés haut placés.

Levi ?

Il n'en était même pas question.

Mike ?

Il ne savait même pas s'occuper d'une plante verte, alors d'un adolescent...

Et même si techniquement, Eren n'était plus vraiment un enfant, il était aussi borné et hyperactif qu'eux. Et Erwin ne voulait pas prendre de risque alors mieux valait le confier à la personne qui désirait être à sa charge plus que tout au monde depuis le début : Hanji.

Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle avait sauté au plafond (n'effrayant presque plus les recrues et collègues qui finissaient à être un peu habitués, surtout Sasha et la _dream team_ ).

Contre toute attente, Hanji se révélait être un très bon hôte. Elle avait agencé une chambre rien que pour Eren, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir le plus possible : un grand lit, un bureau et une petit canapé face à la fenêtre sur lequel l'adolescent aimait à se prélasser. Évidemment, son appartement avait son lot de bizarrerie (auxquelles Eren ne faisait même plus attention) : comme une lampe avec des cornes qu'elle avait ramené d'une expédition étrangère, un tapis avec des milliers de petites souris dessinées de toutes les couleurs et enfin des tableaux aux ambiances tout aussi glauques qu'ils ne pouvaient être épileptiques. En définitive : du Hanji tout craché.

C'était un matin d'été calme, ni trop chaud, ni trop humide, il en était presque onirique : la vision que l'on se fait de l'été lorsque l'on est encore en période hivernale. On aurait pu penser, à s'y méprendre, en fermant les yeux et n'écoutant que le sifflotement des oiseaux, que ce matin là était un matin comme les autres et pourtant, il n'en était absolument pas un.

* * *

 **C'est terminé !**

 **Si je ne me trompe pas, le prochain chapitre devrait être celui que j'attends d'écrire depuis GRAVE longtemps, du coup je pense vraiment prendre mon temps pour vous écrire un joli truc : je m'en voudrais de vous pondre quelque chose de bâclé.**

 **Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir 8)**

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à fav, follow, et commenter, je prends toujours extrêmement de plaisir à voir ces petites notifications ! Ca me booste (comme ça l'a fait cette semaine) dans l'écriture !**

 **J'espère que malgré le peu de temps qu'il m'a fallut pour l'écrire, la qualité n'en paie pas et que cela reste à la hauteur de vos attentes. En tout cas pour l'avoir relu, il me convient !**

 **Je suis encore toute chamboulée du dernier scan (le 105) a être parut. Aucun spoil mais bordel, c'était terrible : j'ai pleuré comme un bébé. Alors c'est peut-être pour cela qu'écrire des relations aussi joyeuses et presque naïves entre les personnages de ma fic m'a fait du bien haha.**

 **Je vous embrasse tous les enfants, prenez soin de vous !**

 **À la prochaine**


	19. Pluie

**Que je suis contente de vous retrouver !**

 **Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je voulais poster ce chapitre, mais la fin des cours engendre les oraux blancs et diverses révisions, et j'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule alors j'espère que vous pourrez pardonner ce retard.**

 **Malheureusement le chapitre que vous avez devant les yeux n'est pas celui que j'attendais de faire depuis si longtemps mais juste le** **prochain, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire je vous promets d'essayer de le sortir aussi vite que possible (oh ne vous attendez pas à grand chose, hein, seulement, c'est le rapprochement d'Eren et Levi OUI ENFIN SEIGNEUR).**

 **En bref, vous m'avez couvert de gentils commentaires je ne sais comment vous remercier et c'est pourquoi je m'excuse autant de ne pas vous sortir le chapitre escompté. Si je fais cela c'est aussi et surtout parce que je ne veux pas skipper des détails qui me paraissent important dans l'histoire ! J'espère vraiment que vous comprendrez !**

 **Maintenant les réponses aux Guests *vous envoies pleins de câlins téléguidés pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse* :**

 **Clophe** **:** **Coucouuuu ! Ah merci, c'est très aimable à toi :) On lui aurait tous foutu une baffe, je me suis juste permise de faire passer notre volonté dans les petites mains d'Armin haha ! Ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis ! Je m'efforce de donner une personnalité un peu différente du manga original tout en n'étant pas trop OOC ! Pour ce qui est de Levi qui découvre tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jean ne t'en inquiète même pas pour ça *sourire narquois* Tu es tellement adorable toi ! Merci et encore mille fois merci (je ne te le dirai jamais assez on dirait haha) ! En tout cas j'ose prier pour que tu ne sois pas trop déçue par ce chapitre ! À bientôt !**

 **Gloria** **: Bienvenue au club Gloria, installe-toi bien confortablement et laisse-moi te remercier pour ton adhésion à ce petit monde de fous :) Plus sérieusement ça me procure toujours un plaisir fou que de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ! Surtout quand cette dernière prends comme toi le temps de m'écrire une review : je ne peux pas être plus heureuse ! Oh il m'a gavé moi aussi, tu n'as pas idée ! J'ai déjà tout planifier de comment et quand est-ce que tout allait remonter jusqu'au conscient : j'ai hâte de vous faire voir tout ça ! Levi est à gifler mais personnellement je le comprends d'agir ainsi, quand on a une personnalité comme la sienne on ne peut pas se permettre de tout montrer comme ça, alors il fulmine dans son soi intérieur. Les FOR sont des petites merdes, ils me font penser à ces bobos bourgeois dans notre monde qui en branlent pas une mais qui se plaignent de tout ça me dégoûte (du coup je déverse ma rage ici haha). Tu en sauras bien plus sur l'émetteur avant que tu n'ai le temps de dire "ouf" pas de soucis là dessus *wink wink ça arrive bientôt* Les moments qui calment la frustration sont les meilleurs : on ne les savoure que davantage je trouve. Je m'excuse mais tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre ;) Je l'écris du plus vite que je peux et tu me donneras ton avis ! En tout cas je suis absolument enchantée de t'avoir parmi mes lectrices, gros bisous et à bientôt !**

 **Neko** **: Yes ! Et ça c'est positif haha ! Eh oui, au moins c'est à plat, c'est dit, c'est écrit : tout le monde a bien enregistré. Jean, mon dieu :3 Adorable cet enfant. Je l'avoue je le fais paraitre un peu batard ces derniers temps mais il aura son heure de gloire, c'est promis, pour nous deux en tout cas ;) Je ne perds pas ma motivation pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet ! Hâte de pouvoir te relire également, à plus !**

 **La bte** **: *retire sa main de peur de se la faire bouffer avec le biscuit* Tant d'amour dans cette review je me sens voler haha ! Pas de problème, tant que tu montres signe de vie ! Écoute je ne me suis pas décidée à regarder les nouveaux épisodes de Tokyo Ghoul n'ayant pas du tout apprécié la tournure brouillon que la saison 2 avait pris (même si je sais que le manga est génial et n'a rien à voir, je ne l'ai pas lu du coup pas le** **temps) je te comprends totalement : courage pour tes exams ! Gros bisous !**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 19 et je retourne à mon écriture, moi !**

* * *

Son problème de mémoire toujours présent et persistant, Eren avait passé la semaine à faire semblant, n'écoutant que son instinct pour le guider. À redécouvrir les personnes avec qui il avait pu discuter quelque temps auparavant, à différencier les simples connaissances des véritables amis, à apprendre des choses sur lui-même qu'il n'aurait pu supposer sans qu'on le lui rappelle.

C'était très éprouvant.

Autant pour son entourage que pour lui-même. Il lui avait donc été accordé une journée de libre où il pourrait se reposer avant qu'il ne parte en mission qu'il puisse se ressourcer avec son soi profond. Hanji était également de congé et avait bien l'attention de lui venir en aide.

En vérité, avant qu'ils n'aillent pour négocier avec les Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées (Erwin employant déjà le terme de « négociation » tant il savait que sa requête de fouille du quartier serait tout de suite réfutée), les membres de l'Escadron allaient partir un jour entier (de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule) pour une rapide expédition dans la montagne. En effet, les reliefs du repaire Hakai-teki se rapprochaient de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver sur la chaine montagneuse bordant la ville (se basant sur les dires de Nikolaï qui, de toute façon étaient leur seul plan pour cartographier ce désordre Levi refusant de faire de plus amples recherches sur une possible faille dans ladite montagne).

Pour sûr, tous les membres ne partiraient pas en expédition – puisque certains devaient continuer le travail et la protection de la cité – mais il était vital pour toutes les nouvelles recrues de se familiariser avec ce terrain qui, pour beaucoup, leurs était inconnu. Ils avaient si peu de temps : les hauts gradés se débrouillaient pour les former comme ils le pouvaient. Seulement, ces entrainements intensifs avaient un prix. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Eren, et tous les autres bleus avaient été invité à prendre un jour de repos (repos que chacun d'entre eux accepta avec joie).

Sauf Eren _bien évidemment_.

Il se disait « en retard » par rapport aux autres, n'ayant pas bénéficié des années d'entrainements auprès de Keith Shadis. Il ne voulait pas perdre une minute pour être encore meilleur, toujours désireux de perfectionner ses mouvements qu'il décrivait comme « trop fouillis ». Mais rien à faire, il avait été contraint et forcé à rester alité tout du moins, à se reposer avant que cette expédition ne prenne belle et bien place. Et pour ce faire, Hanji l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre et avait littéralement barricadé ses fenêtres et sa porte.

Ce matin donc, Eren ouvrit les yeux. L'un, puis l'autre, avec une lenteur qui ne lui était pas propre. Il se sentait groggy, incapable de remuer ses lèvres, empâtées qu'elles étaient. Mais il retrouva bien vite ses esprits lorsqu'il reconnu avec un petit temps de latence sa pièce confinée.

Hanji n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié… Un cadenas à la porte, aux fenêtres et de grosses lattes en bois maintenait l'ensemble, le tout grossièrement cloué au mur. Cela ne serait probablement pas sans suites pour la bâtisse, mais Hanji faisait partie de ce genre de personnes qui ne réfléchissait pas vraiment aux conséquences de ses actes.

Il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit de s'enfuir, à vrai dire. Toute cette effervescence l'avait empêché de comprendre à quel point est-ce qu'il était exténué. L'adrénaline envolée pour la journée, il se félicita tout de même d'avoir un entourage qui le forçait à reprendre ses forces. Cependant, une urgence d'un tout autre ordre le tarauda. Il embrassa l'idée d'entendre Hanji se préparer un café puisqu'il était neuf heures, et en effet, on pouvait entendre ses petits chaussons frotter le parquet.

\- « Hanji ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non Eren ! s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement à travers la cloison, la main sur le buste. Je savais que tu m'interpellerais dès lors que tu en aurais l'occasion, mais il est inutile de jouer de tes charmes avec moi, cela ne prends pas ! Je ne te ferai pas sortir de cette chambre avant demain matin !

\- Mais, Ha-

\- Non non non ! recommença cette dernière, en mimant une surdité enfantine. Ce n'est pas la peine, je te dis !

\- Hanji, il faut vraiment que-

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien mon bon ami, je ne-

\- HANJI ! JE VAIS ME PISSER DESSUS ! mugit-il. »

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur voisin, honteux d'avoir eu à crier si fort une situation aussi gênante. Laissant le temps faire comprendre à son interlocutrice que sa vessie s'apprêtait présentement à imploser. Mais il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, et s'il avait appris quelque chose en vivant avec cette femme, c'est qu'il valait mieux ne pas passer par quatre chemins pour se faire comprendre et exprimer le tout dans le français le plus direct possible. Ainsi, elle sembla avoir finalement compris :

\- « Ow. Je n'étais pas parée à cette éventualité, fit-elle doucement en se grattant le menton.

\- Oui, et bien…

\- Ce n'est pas encore un de tes stratagèmes pour me faire tourner en bourrique, hein ?

\- Non, je te le promets !

\- Bon, c'est à charge de revanche. Je t'ouvre la porte et tu urines dans un verre.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ça sera toujours intéressant de voir la consistance de tous tes fluides corporels. Après le sang et l'urée, je pourrais peut-être tenter le sp…

\- Ça va ! Ça va ! l'interrompis Eren en beuglant comme une vache sortie de son pré. On va se contenter de ça pour le moment… en attendant je te serai très reconnaissant si tu pouvais ouvrir cette porte, avant que je ne me fasse dessus ! »

Elle ri à sa propre blague, commençant à connaître le petit, elle se doutait bien que son visage devait être écrevisse à l'heure qu'il était et elle se délectait à chaque fois de ce curieux spectacle. Le marteau à sa portée, Hanji décrocha les clous un à un, finissant par juste casser les dernières planches (non sans y laisser des traces sur la peinture blanche de la porte).

Libéré de sa geôle, il se précipita aux toilettes les plus proches, prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard de la scientifique lorsqu'il passa mais attrapant néanmoins le verre qu'elle lui tendit bien gentiment. Il était encore trop déboussolé par ses dires précédents. Celle-ci s'amusa encore davantage de cette situation et continua la sacro-sainte préparation de son café matinal.

Son affaire terminée, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pendant qu'elle mâchait bruyamment ses tartines beurrées (dont la moitié se répandait sur la table en milliers de miettes qu'elle se garderait bien de ramasser). Eren ignora tant bien que mal cette voix qui lui chuchotait de jeter le contenu répugnant du verre qu'il cachait derrière son dos et laissa glisser la mixture sur le rebord de la table :

\- « …voilà…

\- Splendide ! s'extasia-t-elle en le brandissant bien haut.

\- Attention ! s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu vas tout renverser !

\- C'est vrai que ça serait bien dommage… murmura la scientifique en inspectant les moindres particularités du liquide. »

Eren retint une moue de dégoût et réprima cette furieuse envie de vomir. Une pareille odeur à table devrait être prohibée et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde la jeune femme qui tournoyait de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir une chose de plus à inspecter dans le corps d'Eren. Elle le décrivait comme « une source intarissable de recherches » mais elle savait pertinemment que viendrait un jour où il n'y aurait rien de plus à découvrir en son cher petit cobaye. Alors Hanji s'accordait le plaisir de jouir de ces petits instants qu'elle ne connaitrait plus un jour.

\- « Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de m'extasier devant mes recherches ? C'est l'essence même de mon être !

\- Je sais bien, mais tout de même…

\- Tu ressembles à Levi, bougonna-t-elle en emportant l'échantillon dans un tube stérile et hermétique.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit-il incrédule. Nous ne nous ressemblons en rien le caporal et moi… » Eren courba l'échine très simplement en triturant une miette : « Nous sommes incomparables, ça serait comme… confronter une miche de pain à du caviar.

\- Oui, mais quelle miche ! le taquina-t-elle. »

Ses joues d'adolescent s'empourprèrent gracieusement. Il souffla, concerté et se versa un peu de café dans le mug à sa disposition. Eren n'était pas disposé à parler ce matin, il n'en avait pas vraiment la force. Mais Hanji souhaiter creuser dans cette direction. Elle n'osait jamais aborder le sujet de Levi avec lui, craignant une nouvelle crise ou un truc dans le genre, mais puisqu'il avait lui même enclenché la discussion, elle le réconforta d'une caresse dans le dos :

\- « Il ne faut pas que tu te dévalorises comme cela, Eren. Certes, le caporal est doué, et tout ce que tu veux mais…

\- Il est doué ? l'interrompis-t-il. Il est plus que doué ! Il est… ! Il est impressionnant ! J'ai lu des dizaines de rapports à son sujet : il a réussi à démanteler un réseau de trafiquants de drogues à lui tout seul ! Il réussit toujours à tirer le meilleur de lui-même dans toutes les missions sans tuer de civils et ne réduisant que les ennemis en poussière ! Il est le symbole du Bataillon Ailé, celui qui apporte la liberté à notre cité ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est la coqueluche de tous les médias, que même les journaux people en parlent. Tu en connais beaucoup des magazines qui parlent de figures emblématiques de l'armée ? Non, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il est si particulier. Je… » Il reprit sa respiration, essoufflé : « Le caporal est… il est tout ce que je voudrais être. Je ne suis qu'une petite recrue de rien du tout. Comment est-ce que l'on pourrait me comparer à lui Hanji ?...

\- T'as fini de dire des bêtises, oui ? ordonna-t-elle, lui assénant une tape sur la tête.

\- C'est que-

\- Je déteste la fausse modestie, c'est une forme d'hypocrisie. » Elle secoua la tête et se plaça bien devant lui, comme une mère, les poings sur les hanches : « Eren, tu es doué et tu le sais. Alors oui, d'accord, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi bon que Levi et tu ne lui ressembles pas trait pour trait – d'ailleurs remercie le Seigneur d'avoir la taille que tu as – mais tu es excellent dans ce que tu fais ! Pourquoi toujours vouloir être semblable à ton idole ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas être-

\- Tu ne veux pas juste essayer d'être toi-même ? Cesse de vouloir toujours te donner à deux cent pourcent, et profite un peu de ta journée de libre ! Tu n'en auras pas beaucoup à l'avenir. Même les plus grands héros ont le droit à un peu de repos, tu sais. »

Il se tut. Il ne pouvait que donner raison à Hanji. Et même si certaines palabres n'étaient pas tout le temps véridiques, elle s'avérait avoir le plus clair du temps raison. Alors il ne dit rien et avala dans un déglutis silencieux sa boisson.

L'excentrique brune savait que l'orgueil du plus jeune le conduisait rétorquer quelque chose mais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas se mettre en colère : ses traits étaient froncés bien plus que nécessaire. D'ailleurs, quand venaient les discussions à propos du caporal cela tournait au vinaigre, et ce à chaque fois. Elle en avait rapidement conclu que l'inconscient d'Eren lui en voulait toujours ou tentait désespérément de faire remonter quelques souvenirs à la surface, histoire de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le petit déjeuner se déroulait, ses traits crispés s'adoucirent, comme s'ils avaient oublié pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si en colère au point qu'il retrouva le sourire, cinq minutes plus tard. Hanji le remarqua sans trop de difficulté et demanda :

\- « Tu en es où avec tes problèmes de mémoire ? Est-ce que tu as commencé ce que l'on avait dit hier ? »

Eren se mordit la joue il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet : cela le faisait passer pour un fou, pour quelqu'un de différent. Il marmotta :

\- « Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps…

\- Tu veux qu'on aille le faire ensemble ? »

Il hocha sobrement la tête.

* * *

Avec Eren, un bon nombre de sujets étaient à proscrire pour éviter une éventuelle nouvelle crise : il ne fallait pas parler de sa mère, ne pas évoquer sa vie passée avec trop d'insistance en général, et ne pas évoquer la relation qu'il avait eu avec Levi.

Hanji avait voulu lui révéler cette dernière prohibition. Elle considérait que ce n'était pas juste qu'il ne soit pas mis au courant, et qu'il valait mieux pour Levi et pour lui qu'il soit averti, qu'ils puissent avoir une finale discussion qui remettrait de l'essence dans le moteur ou au contraire qui détruirait tout une bonne fois pour toute. Mais le taciturne lui avait formellement interdit, la menaçant et qui-plus-est mettant Erwin de son côté, en expliquant que cela engendrerait un autre évanouissement, qui leur feraient peut-être perdre Eren une bonne fois pour toutes.

Malgré tout, Hanji restait persuadée qu'une discussion de ce genre aurait un déclic en Eren qui huilerait tous les engrenages de sa mémoire et délivrerait enfin pleinement le pouvoir de l'émetteur.

Mais l'interdiction étant, elle ne préférait pas se risquer à une telle catastrophe : perdre Eren serait la fin de leur cité, il était leur espoir.

Tout récemment, ils avaient pensé à mettre en place un système pour qu'Eren puisse vivre convenablement. Sa mémoire se faisant la belle de plus en plus, ils ne devaient pas risquer une perte de ses souvenirs récents. Hanji avait donc eu une brillante idée.

Ils poussèrent la porte à moitié fracassée de la chambre d'Eren et sortirent des tiroirs ce dont ils avaient besoin des crayons, des feutres, des feuilles, un cahier et des post-it : des milliers et des milliers de post-it. Les mains d'Eren se tendirent sur les bouts de papiers colorés, nerveux qu'il était. Seulement Hanji ne le remarqua pas et elle s'attela à récapituler leur discussion d'hier soir (dans l'éventualité où Eren en aurait oublié la teneur) mais avec bien plus de détails :

\- « Bon, alors je répète. Nous allons te faire des pense-bêtes, d'accord ? » Il hocha la tête, et elle continua : « On va les disséminer un peu partout dans la maison et plus particulièrement dans ta chambre, pour que lorsque tu te réveilles tu puisses les lire et les voir, expliqua-t-elle en pointant les divers endroits possibles. Tu vas marquer sur tes post-it… les choses les plus importantes, les choses les plus primordiales dont tu te souviennes : et ces post-it là, tu les colleras juste devant ton lit et sur la poutre de devant. Ainsi, en te les remémorant chaque matinée à ton réveil, tu seras incapable de les oublier et ce, même si ta mémoire se barre un peu plus chaque jour. »

Rien que la répétition de cette dernière affirmation rouvrit un peu plus la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait le torse. Comment une personne pourrait-elle prendre bien et calmement une telle déclaration, même si elle l'entend et la comprend ? Non, Eren en était incapable. Ses souvenirs étaient déjà si moindres, il s'en voudrait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir pleurer la disparition des détails de sa petite vie.

\- « Hey, ça va aller. Grâce à tout cela, ça n'arrivera pas Eren, le rassura-t-elle. Tu aurais du souci à te faire si nous ne faisions aucun effort !

\- Tu… Tu as raison.

\- Nous disions donc, quels sont les souvenirs les plus chers à tes yeux ?

\- Déjà… »

Il se pencha et écrivit lisiblement sur une grande feuille blanche : « Tu es Eren Jäger », qu'il glua et apposa au plafond (ce moyennement le fait qu'il se mette sur son lit sur la pointe des pieds).

\- « C'est un bon début, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Comme cela, à chaque fois que je m'endormirai je me le répèterais.

\- Continuons. »

Ils passèrent leur matinée à terminer cette besogne. Ainsi figuraient parmi les post-it « importants » le fait qu'il était membre du Bataillon Ailé, tous les noms et prénoms de ses amis et compagnons (avec une photo à l'appui), où il se trouvait et ses obligations quotidiennes. Finalement, la pièce se retrouva bien vite ornée de belles couleurs vives qui en feraient pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle chambre d'enfant.

Pour éviter un surplus d'informations qu'Eren finirai par ne même plus lire à l'avenir, Hanji insista pour qu'il tienne un journal. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il était sommé de rédiger une courte synthèse de sa journée ponctuée par les moments les plus marquants et qu'il se devait de retenir.

\- « Bon, là ça a de la gueule ! constata la grandiloquente.

\- Je suis épuisé… souffla Eren, la respiration hachurée. »

Hanji sourcilla face à ce propos. Ce qu'il venait de dire était tout bonnement invraisemblance. Ce garçon pouvait sortir frais comme un gardon d'une intensive journée d'entrainement mais il finissait éreinté après une matinée de rangement et de découpage ?

À midi, Eren et Hanji dégustèrent une côte d'agneau que la jeune femme cuisit avec beaucoup d'attention. Il s'agissait de bien remplir l'estomac des troupes pour finir sur une note légère en soirée afin de pouvoir tout donner le lendemain. Eren n'était jamais parti en expédition, il allait probablement être stressé à n'en plus pouvoir : Hanji redoutait déjà la soirée.

Elle lui avait formellement interdit de sortir voir ses amis, comme un marmot puni. Il ne bronchait pas pour autant, trop fatigué pour rétorquer quoique ce soit. Ils avaient donc larvé tout le reste de l'après-midi, alternant des films d'actions affalés sur le divan ou des films d'amour qui terminaient en eau de boudin, les faisant verser bien des larmes en geignant.

Finalement sonna vingt et une heure. De son plein gré, Eren s'en alla prendre une douche. Et tandis que les gouttelettes épousaient son grain de peau, il songea au lendemain et toutes les aventures qui lui arriveraient bientôt.

Il ne fallait pas être très futé pour comprendre que tout allait devenir plus compliqué pour lui à présent. Qu'il se fasse tuer ou capturer, ou encore qu'il se blesse, Eren s'en moquait pas mal. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre encore une fois sa mémoire : c'était bien la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se rattacher encore. L'adolescent avait déjà tout oublié. Les moments heureux comme les plus tristes. Comment pouvait-il avancer dans la vie sans son passé ? Il en était hors de question.

De plus en plus ces temps-ci, il remarquait qu'il devait se rappeler de quelque chose. Évidemment, toute l'histoire autour de l'émetteur le fascinait et il voulait comprendre, mais quelque chose manquait. Un souvenir récent, douloureux, mais plein de douceur aussi. Et pourtant : il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

Eren coupa l'eau et toisa son reflet dans le miroir le confrontant alors qu'il se séchait avec singularité le sommet de son crâne. Il cherchait avec désespoir le moindre indice sur sa peau, la moindre cicatrice autre que son tatouage (dont Hanji lui avait touché deux mots récemment) pouvant lui faire remonter un ou deux souvenirs. Une marque, un signe, n'importe quoi !

Mais rien qu'une peau dénuée d'imperfection, un torse sec et bâti comme il avait pu. Rien à voir avec celui de… celui de…

Celui de qui déjà ?

...

Oh, aucune importance.

Eren se dépêcha de se mettre au lit, s'enroulant dans ses draps frais. Il était pressé : demain allait être un grand jour. Première expédition, première véritable mise en situation. Mais tout le stress qu'il emmagasinait sans s'en rendre compte depuis le début de la journée se propagea soudainement dans son corps. Ses jambes le brûlait, et le contact pourtant si agréable de la couverture l'irrita au plus haut point. Il sentait son cœur hurler dans sa poitrine de le laisser se libérer. Eren avait l'impression que son enveloppe corporelle était beaucoup trop étroite pour tous les sentiments qui mutaient en son sein.

L'adolescent se mit à tourner nerveusement au milieux des papiers colorés, et comme un lion en cage il faisait le même chemin, incapable de rester assis.

Hanji, alertée par les bruits de pas suspects, de là où ne devrait résonner que les ronflements de son protégé, s'empressa de rentrer dans la chambre (et sans prendre la peine, évidemment de toquer) :

\- « Hé, p'tit chat… » Elle lui posa une main délicate sur son épaule (du plus doux qu'elle pouvait) et s'humecta les lèvres avant de poursuivre : « T'en fais pas…

\- J'ai peur de tout faire de travers. Je suis tellement imprévisible, et si je me remettais à faire une crise en plein milieu de l'entrainement ?

\- On saura te gérer comme il se doit Eren, tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper. Tout ce sur quoi tu dois te focaliser et sur ta concentration et ton endurance. Une telle marche dans un terrain pareil, ce n'est pas une petite ballade tu sais ? D'autant plus que je pense qu'Erwin vous fera tester les équipements tridimensionnels, et ça ne risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir…

\- Les… équipements tridimensionnels ?

\- Ouais, des trucs supra serrés, mais on vous expliquera tout demain. La première fois qu'Erd l'a essayé, commença-t-elle à rire, il nous racontait qu'il avait bien failli perdre son statut d'homme, explosa-t-elle de rire.

\- …je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille que je sois mis au courant, et très honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr non plus de vouloir savoi-

\- Bref, reprit-elle, tout cela pour te dire que, ce genre de source d'anxiété n'est vraiment pas ton problème. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter finalement une bonne et heureuse nuit mais elle se rendait que quelque chose le taraudait. Le pire étant qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui tournait dans la tête du jeune homme. Le pire étant qu'elle le savait, _et lui non_. Ce n'était pas sorcier d'ailleurs. Mais Eren était évidemment incapable de mettre un doigt sur la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si creux, si faible.

Foutue mémoire en emmental.

Elle avait interdiction de soulager sa conscience : elle se sentait si inutile… Elle finit par ne rien dire et le laissa seul avec ses jérémiades.

Eren s'installa dans son lit, le cœur battant la chamade, pour une raison toujours inconnue. Son regard se fixa dans le vide et il se concentra sur une couleur apaisante pour le distraire. En définitive, il trouva un coussin bleu ciel qui trônait non loin et son cœur se serra davantage. Trop d'ailleurs : il s'attrapa la poitrine, douloureux, et sa respiration s'hachura.

\- « Bordel de merde… »

Regarder son environnement ainsi n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées pour se détendre finalement. Il éteint donc la lumière, convaincu qu'il arriverait bien à un moment ou un autre à trouver un état de conscience stable. Il s'allongea sur ses draps en fixant le plafond, une main tendue hasardeuse, cherchant manifestement l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il contempla les poutres du mur juxtaposé jusqu'à ce que son regard s'éternise sur le papier qu'il avait collé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- « Je suis Eren Jäger, lisait-il, en s'aidant des lettrines minutieusement calligraphiées sur l'affichette. » Il laissa un temps de flottement, ayant déjà atteint le disjoncteur du bout de ses doigts. Il réitéra l'expérience, sa voix lui semblant trop indécise : « Je suis Eren Jäger ! s'écria-t-il, cette fois-ci sûr de lui ». Mais rien. Toujours cet effet indécis, comme si une partie de son être mentait. Il soupira, la voix à demi brisée : « Je n'en sais plus rien du tout… »

Fatigué qu'il était, son index enclencha le circuit et il se retrouva complétement dans le noir, prêt à enfin recevoir cette douce nuit de sommeil qu'il avait tant mérité.

 _Noir_.

Il aimait bien cette nuance.

* * *

Il n'était pas six heures qu'Eren et toute la petite bande de joyeux drilles se tenaient, impatients aux limites de la ville. Toute trace anthropique avait disparu : de larges plaines arides s'étendaient là, devant leurs yeux, et à peine plus loin (une heure de marche à tout casser) se dressait le large massif montagneux, protégeant gentiment la ville des vents violents de l'Est.

Eren en eut le souffle coupé. Comment est-ce que Shiganshina pouvait regrouper tant de reliefs aussi différents les uns des autres soient-ils ? Tout simplement bluffant. Sasha sautilla d'excitation :

\- « Ahhhh, je suis tellement impatiente !

\- On a comprit, réprima Connie en attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, tu nous le répète depuis l'aube !

\- Tu sais Connie, je pense qu'à ce stade un « ta gueule » serait bien plus efficace, marmonna Mikasa en roulant des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut l'autre tige ? tiqua Sasha, le ton résolument agressif.

\- Ouah, allez les filles, calma Armin en levant les bras, vous n'allez pas vous crêper le chignon aussi tôt, si ?

\- « Crêper le chignon » ? répéta Eren amusé en se penchant vers Jean. Tu penses que cette expression est encore admise dans le dictionnaire ?

\- Peut-être pas, mais je suis certain que ta gueule, elle, n'est pas homologuée, rétorqua-t-il aussi froid qu'il n'était distant. »

Le visage d'Eren se mua en quelques secondes à peine. Il passa de l'étonnement d'un tel champ lexical pour le qualifier, à la tristesse d'entendre des mots aussi durs alors qu'il était à peine réveillé et peu apte à riposter et finalement à la colère : la pure et dure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une veine apparut sur son bras lorsqu'il le contracta :

\- « Je ne pense pas que tu ais franchement les prédispositions à commenter mon physique quand on a un visage comme le tien.

\- Eren, c'est bon, ne rentre pas dans son jeu, siffla Mikasa, déjà mise en colère de si bon matin.

\- Attends mais sans déconner, claqua-t-il, clairement excédé, il se permet de l'ouvrir alors qu'on dirait clairement le gosse hybride d'un homme et une jument ! Y a un problème dans le code génétique là !

\- Mais tu vas te la fermer, sale amnésique ?! hurla-t-il le rouant de coups. »

Eren n'en tarit pas d'éloges puisqu'il fit de même, les autres autour incapables de les retenir sans se prendre un poing qui ne lui était pas destiné. Il reprit la joute verbale, lui attrapant le col pour le maintenir au sol :

\- « Ouais, je suis bien amnésique, ouais et tu sais quoi ? Tant mieux ! Ça me permettra d'oublier ta sale tronche plus facilem- »

L'adolescent se retrouva coupé dans son discours alors que Levi l'attrapa par la peau du coup comme une mère féline le ferait à son petit.

\- « Ça suffit les gamineries, putain vous avez quel âge ? Vous trouvez ça intelligent de vous battre maintenant ? Vous avez besoin de toutes vos forces pour cette journée. »

Et comme s'il s'était brûlé, il relâcha Eren en s'époussetant.

\- « Tch, vous n'êtes pas croyables. On vous laisse trente secondes pour remplir le camion et vous réussissez encore et toujours à faire de la merde : on ne peut pas laisser notre regard trainer ailleurs sans que vous ne fassiez une connerie.

\- Cette fois-ci, ce n'est vraiment pas… commença Eren.

\- Tu sais Jäger, ton avis sur la situation je m'en fous pas mal, le fit-il taire. »

Le plus jeune se sentit profondément blessé, encore plus que lorsque Jean lui avait dit ces mots si violents un peu plus tôt. Avait-il vocation pour être la tête de turc aujourd'hui ? S'étaient-ils passés le mot ? Il se tut finalement, heurté, et surtout ignorant ce sourire satisfait qu'arborait Jean.

\- « Aujourd'hui on m'écoute et on la ferme. Je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous plaindre. Oui, cette journée va être dure, mais vous ne serez pas les seuls à souffrir alors pensez à vos coéquipiers : on se la boucle question d'esprit d'équipe, de tact. Compris ?

\- Oui mon caporal, acquiescèrent-ils à l'unisson d'une même voix monocorde.

\- Malheureusement, reprit Erd, il risque de pleuvoir, mais rien de très contraignant. On n'était tout bonnement incapable de changer la date de cette expédition.

\- C'est bon Erd, tu n'es pas leur mère, les capes du Bataillon feront amplement l'affaire, cracha Levi, apparemment très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de briefer ces jeunes recrues. Allez la marmaille, on bouge son cul ! Je veux qu'on soit au pied du mont là-bas avant huit heures. »

Ils s'activèrent tous, pressant le pas sans broncher. Levi et Erd ouvraient la marche, discutant (enfin, en l'occurrence, plus Erd parlant tout seul) sans trop prêter attention aux jeunes derrières. Sur le côté droit Petra trottinait, ses petites jambes suivant avec peines les grandes de ces adolescents pleins de vivacité tandis qu'à gauche Oluo zieutait l'horizon, se préparant à n'importe quelle attaque en embuscade. Finalement, Hanji se retrouvait bonne dernière, protégeant de son œil aguerrit le groupe. Les adolescents étaient encerclés, couvés comme des poussins à peine sortis de leur œuf : en même temps la mise en garde était légitime après l'attentat.

Le camion les talonnait, embarquant avec lui tous les équipements tridimensionnels dont les recrues avaient tous entendus grand dire. Ils étaient excités comme des puces à l'idée de tester ces étranges harnais, se sentir libre de bouger au rythme du vent. Il était évident que ça allait être beaucoup de travail, mais une fois la journée achevée ils seraient enfin en mesure de maitriser avec perfection leurs déplacements.

Levi lorgnait Eren avec insistance. Du coin de l'œil, il s'assurait de son état. Il le semblait morne, triste : la mine résolument abattue. Pourtant, Levi ne déparait pas le lot, puisqu'il tirait une tronche de six pieds de longs, mais lui avait pour avantage de faire passer cela pour de la fatigue ou tout simplement du ras-le-bol. Et puis personne n'oserait lui demander la raison de ses cernes.

Cela lui tournait de plus en plus dans la tête mais il songeait profondément au fait que tout deux ne pourraient jamais véritablement être en paix s'ils ne discutaient pas. Néanmoins, borné que son conscient était, jamais ce genre de conversation ne verrai le jour à moins d'une crise révélatrice de la part d'Eren.

Et aux tréfonds de son âme il priait pour que ce jour arrive, qu'il soit enfin libéré. Il n'espérait même plus qu'une relation puisse ressurgir, mais il suppliait le destin de lui ouvrir la porte de sa geôle.

Il n'espérait plus rien et pourtant… pourtant il ne retenait pas son regard lorsqu'il détaillait la silhouette effilée de son subordonné. Merde, fallait-il qu'il soit aussi bien foutu !

* * *

\- « Merci Moblit ! hurla joyeusement Hanji, en faisant des signes de la main au conducteur du camion d'équipements alors qu'il repartait dans le sens inverse vers la ville. Il est quand même sympa ce petit gars !

\- Il est tellement sympa que t'en es toute rouge, souligna Levi, attachant son harnais.

\- La ferme Grincheux ou je t'embrasse ! »

En effet, la moindre menace de la part de la scientifique sonnait comme la plus amusante des blagues or, elle avait trouvé un moyen beaucoup plus efficace de le faire reculer lorsqu'il s'aventurait dans les eaux troubles de sa vie sentimentale et amicale : les marques d'affections.

\- « Raaaah, dégage, tu me dégoûtes, tonna-t-il en éloignant du mieux qu'il pouvait les lèvres que l'excentrique lui tendait en cul de poule. »

Toutes les recrues se retrouvèrent face aux équipements qui gisaient par terre, entre les cailloux et la terre sèche. Le climat de la montagne avait le mérite d'être glacial, et les nuages qui tournaient autour desdites montagnes ne présageaient rien de bon pour la suite de la journée.

\- « Bon, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne pleuve définitivement ! appela Erd d'une voix autoritaire et forte afin qu'il puisse se faire entendre de tout les jeunes. Je sais que les harnais de tridimensionnalité peuvent faire peur à première vue mais, vous vous rendrez bien vite compte que ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela !

\- Tu parles, on dirait des harnais de sado-maso… chuchota Connie. »

Erd sourit face à cette constatation, se souvenant avec distinction qu'il s'était murmuré la même chose la première fois qu'il avait vu ces véritables instruments de torture.

\- « Il n'y a pas plus pratique pour se déplacer rapidement dans des terrains inaccessibles, continua Petra qui rentra la dernière sangle dans sa boucle de fermeture. Et une fois que vous serez bien au point nous rentrerons, il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'on s'éternise sur place. En attendant, enfilez-moi ces harnais, le caporal va vous montrer comment procéder. »

Ce n'est pas sans lever les yeux au ciel que Levi s'avança pour se mettre en scène devant une armée de jeunes adultes inexpérimentés. Et après une bonne heure à recommencer les mouvements expliquant tout dans le français le plus calme et compréhensible qu'il avait dans son vocabulaire, les recrues étaient briefées. Enfin, plus ou moins : ils avaient saisi les actions principales.

Jean fut le premier à se lancer à l'assaut de la montagne, blême : leur but commun était de monter jusqu'en haut en se servant des parois les environnants. Malheureusement la roche était friable et le grappin qui devait s'agripper au matériau se désagrégea en feuilles minces, ce qui manqua de le faire dégringoler l'entièreté du petit mont. Heureusement pour lui, Levi se jeta à sa poursuite et le rattrapa de justesses comme si une plume venait de tomber entre ses bras.

\- « Putain Kirstein, t'es con ou quoi ? vociféra-t-il entre ses dents. On n'enclenche les gâchettes que lorsque la roche est dure, sinon on se casse la gueule ! Bordel c'est pas croyable… »

Ils se posèrent sur une butte tranquille qui débordait un peu de la falaise abrupte, coupant le relief. Jean explosa :

\- « Et comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir lorsqu'elle est friable et lorsqu'elle ne l'est pas ?! hurla-t-il encore sous le choc de la chute qu'il venait de faire, toujours s'accrochant aux bras de son caporal.

\- La couleur Jean ! La putain de couleur de la roche ! Je vais finir par croire que t'as rien écouter toute à l'heure ! »

Et pour cause, Jean n'avait eu de cesse qu'il avait fixé Eren tout le long de l'explication. Son attitude le dérangeait : comment pouvait-il réellement faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il ne parvenait pas à passer outre. Ainsi, il avait préféré ruminer sa colère dans sa barbe plutôt que d'écouter les conseils de son caporal. Ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre d'un coup sur la tête résonnant plus que nécessaire.

\- « Tâche de faire attention maintenant. » Il fit un signe de main à Petra pour qu'elle les rejoigne et en quelques secondes à peine, voilà qu'elle atteint le niveau escompté. Il reprit en s'adressant à sa vieille coéquipière : « Aide-le à monter jusqu'en haut, cet abruti n'a rien écouté. »

Jean voulut riposter et rétorquer quelque chose prouvant le contraire (même si son supérieur n'avait pas totalement tort) mais Petra l'en empêcha :

\- « Allez, l'encouragea-t-elle en frictionnant l'épaule de Jean, ne fait pas cette tête, je vais te montrer. »

Ce dernier grogna une parole que lui seul comprit et s'envola auprès de Petra.

* * *

Quelques recrues passèrent après Jean, Levi les voyait tous défiler sous ses yeux : la nièce d'Hanji se débrouillait, et du peu qu'il connaissait ses futurs coéquipiers, les seuls qu'il vit circuler devant ses yeux ne se démarquèrent pas par leur performance incroyable mais plutôt par leur capacité à hurler : ses tympans ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil.

Il s'étonna de voir qu'Eren ne voulut pas faire ses preuves en premier – probablement une pointe d'angoisse lié au fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très attentif lorsqu'il expliquait le tout – mais finalement il décela dans son regard, après les trois personnes qui venaient de s'essayer à cet art avant lui, une lueur d'excitation. La peur trépassée, des pépites de lumières se reflétaient dans ses orbes aux couleurs estivales, et il savait qu'il allait vouloir tenter le coup.

Eren se lança, appréhendant la suite : il avait travaillé si dur ses appuis pendant cette semaine précédant l'expédition, il avait tant donné de sa personne qu'il lui était impossible de songer ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde qu'il pouvait échouer.

Il enclencha les gâchettes et s'envola sans plus de cérémonie. Pas un cri : juste un large sourire crispé qui témoignait de son inquiétude quant au vol prémédité, mais aussi de sa joie. Levi l'examina, vérifiait si ses mouvements ne requéraient ne serait-ce qu'une seule remontrance mais tout était parfait.

« Étonnant » songea-t-il d'ailleurs.

L'adolescent se déposa, tout en haut de la montagne, bien plus haut que Levi et enlaça Sasha de ses bras tremblotant :

\- « T'as assuré ! Même Levi avait l'air impressionné, gloussa-t-elle, sincèrement fière de son ami.

\- Je suis mortifié, c'est bien plus haut que ce que j'imaginais !

\- Hé, c'est la chaine de montagnes de Shiganshina mon gars, plaisanta Sasha en lui assénant une tape sur le dos à la manière d'un vieux sage, tu nous prends pour qui ?

\- En tout cas je suis heureux d'être arrivé jusqu'en haut, je n'espérais pas me dépatouiller aussi vite.

\- Patience morveux » réprima Levi qui s'était hissé en silence, Oluo prenant sa place, un peu plus bas pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement et la bonne méthode de chacun. Il reprit : « On compte vous emmener dans les gorges de Trost, plus au Nord. Là tu auras le droit de faire le fier si tu parviens à rester vivant.

\- Vous ne comptez pas nous tuer, si ? s'étrangla une petite recrue un peu en retrait.

\- Oh, si on pouvait on le ferait bien volontiers, ricana le misanthrope, le danger de mort forge le caractère. » La jeune adolescente hyper ventila quelques secondes avant que Levi ne se reprenne, comprenant qu'elle allait lui tomber dans les bras s'il ne se justifiait pas explicitement. Petra l'incita à répondre d'un grognement désapprobateur : « Mais non, c'est globalement sécurisé, fini-t-il par avouer en levant les yeux au ciel. Le périmètre est bouclé et l'Escadron est là pour vous épauler : il n'y a aucun risque pour vous.

\- Tant mieux ! claironna Eren d'un grand sourire. »

Levi se retourna, un peu plus exaspéré, tonnant au reste du groupe de se dépêcher en vue du temps qui se gâtait. Et en effet : des masses difformes noires et grises tachèrent le ciel, de plus en plus, et des minuscules gouttes vinrent s'écraser sur les têtes de certains qui ne manquèrent pas de le faire remarquer à leurs supérieurs :

\- « Est-ce que c'est très prudent de les faire s'entrainer pendant une tempête ? chuchota Petra à Levi tandis que les derniers soldats se pressaient de monter jusqu'en haut.

\- Les matériaux sont étanches et les cordages ne rouillent pas, fit remarquer Levi. On ne va pas retarder un entrainement vital pour quelques gouttes de flotte.

\- Mais ils sont encore si jeunes et inexpérimentés…

\- Justement, s'ils débutent avec des conditions aussi compliquées, l'antre du clan H semblera beaucoup plus facile pour eux.

\- Levi…

\- Petra, on ne va mettre fin à l'expédition pour si peu d'accord ? Si une véritable tempête se déclenche : évidemment que nous rentrerons mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous le fassions présentement d'accord ? »

La susnommée hocha la tête en de larges mouvements. Si elle commença à paniquer, le reste de l'équipe serait dans un bien pire état qu'elle dans les minutes suivantes. Ce n'était que de l'eau.

Que de l'eau.

* * *

\- « ON SE DÉPÊCHE ! ordonna Hanji de sa voix rauque en essuyant les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ses lunettes. JE VEUX TOUTES LES RECRUES AU SOL ! »

Des trombes d'eau fuyaient le ciel et s'aplatissaient sur les malheureux. Un bruit d'orage terrifiant résonna dans les gorges de Trost. Le groupe avait finalement réussi à atteindre l'objectif mais s'était retrouvé coincé par le mauvais temps arrivé sur place. Ils se posèrent dans un endroit un peu abrité par les reliefs naturels mais aucune grotte en vue. Hanji compta les recrues et se mettant une main au dessus de ses yeux, comme pour se protéger du soleil (malgré le fait que pas un rayon ne siégeait dans ce cadre) :

\- « Douze, treize, quatorze… Il en manque une ! cria-t-elle à Levi qui était un peu plus en hauteur.

\- Recompte-les ! vociféra-t-il de plus belle, sa voix obstruée par les coups de tonnerre.

\- Levi je te répète qu'il manque une recrue ! »

Les membres de l'Escadron se regardèrent en chien de faïence, absolument pétrifiés à l'idée d'avoir perdu un bleu par ce temps.

\- « C'est Eren ! s'époumona Armin. Il était derrière moi toute à l'heure !

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?! disputa Oluo.

\- Je t'en prie ! glapit Petra. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de reprocher notre manque d'attention aux recrues ! Si Eren a disparu c'est uniquement notre faute !

\- Putain c'était bien le seul qu'on ne devait pas perdre, marmonna Levi, se maudissant intérieurement. Bon, reprit-il avec une voix plus forte et s'adressant à l'Escadron, je vais le chercher : quoi qu'il arrive, il est clair que vous devez ramener le reste du groupe à la base, on ne peut pas rester ici.

\- Mais tu disais il y a une heure que-

\- Je sais pertinemment ce que j'ai pu dire il y a une heure Petra ! hurla-t-il, luttant contre le vent qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Mais les circonstances sont différentes n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il ne voulait pas admettre que Petra avait vu juste toute à l'heure. Le crachin recouvrait la vaste étendue qui se développait sous leurs yeux embrumés et les rares trous dans la roche débordaient tant ils étaient emplis. Le vent venait fouetter les joues déjà rosies par l'effort des soldats : toute l'équipe était plus qu'exténuée d'avoir à lutter contre la météo.

\- « Je me magne de rattraper ce morveux par la peau du cul et on se retrouve aux locaux, s'empressa Levi de hurler à ses compères.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi, ajouta Hanji, décidée.

\- Pas question, toi tu restes aider et protéger les autres : perdre un membre du Bataillon est déjà suffisant, je ne veux pas avoir à te chercher partout toi aussi.

\- Mais enfin Levi, nous faisons équipe à chaque fois, balbutia-t-elle, réellement touchée. C'est nous qui avons trouvé Eren, ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? Nous devons le retrouver à nouveau tous les deux… Et si tu ne le voyais pas ? À deux nous pourrions-

\- Fous-moi le camp d'ici, tu penses vraiment qu'on a le temps pour la jouer mélodramatique là ? Je te délègue la charge du reste du Bataillon. Petra, Oluo et Erd te prêteront main forte, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Il fait froid, il pleut à verses, tu n'as presque aucune vivre, aucune couverture pour passer la nuit, au cas où tu-

\- Hanji, fit-il, grave. C'est un ordre. »

La scientifique resta bouche bée. Levi se montrait rarement aussi catégorique lorsqu'il formulait une parole qui se voulait disciplinaire. Le plus souvent, cela restait de l'ordre du travail, mais en général, il accordait à Hanji le droit de venir. Elle aurait dû lui désobéir et venir malgré tout. Elle l'aurait fait si seulement elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux.

Hanji changea d'avis d'un regard, d'un acquiescement visuel commun. Les iris du même anthracite clairsemé que les nuages qui crachaient leur rage en attestaient : Levi était inquiet.

* * *

\- « Mais où est-il ce con ? Où est-ce qu'il est parti ? se répétait Levi. »

Des litres d'eau lui tombaient dessus, il craignait pour le mécanisme de l'équipement tridimensionnel : s'il se mettait à ne plus marcher, il lui serait impossible de retrouver Eren. Le temps était désormais compté et chaque minute qui s'écoulait sans Eren à ses côtés rajoutait une décimale aux chances de le perdre définitivement.

Levi ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il embraya sur une partie de leur cheminement qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié scrutant chaque endroit, chaque lopin de terre retourné, chaque ouverture dans la falaise dans l'espoir d'y déceler la moindre trace de son subordonné.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut apercevoir Eren fendre les cieux mais ce n'était qu'un oiseau de proie qui cherchait un abri.

Il devait réfléchir comme cette tête brûlée d'adolescent le ferait. Eren n'attendrait résolument pas l'arrivée des secours, il tenterait donc de retrouver son chemin par lui-même. Il n'irait pas non plus se cacher dans une quelconque grotte. Eren devait avoir bougé et être partit à la recherche du reste du groupe.

Levi devait faire vite et bien. Il ne devait pas crier, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'alerter un éclaireur du clan H mis au courant de leur expédition qu'ils avaient perdu leur maillon fort. Il-

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une énorme masse qui venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Une caverne cisaillée dans la roche par l'érosion et le temps accueillit le caporal qui se retrouva complétement désorienté. Il vit noir pendant l'espace d'un instant (se rendant compte juste après coup que cette durée d'égarement était dû au sang qui s'écoulait de son arcade droite) avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Prêt à en découdre, il dégaina les lames de son équipement. Il était clair qu'il ne venait pas de se faire sonner par un quelconque animal mais bien un être humain. La masse informe ne se releva pas tout de suite, il fallait lui porter un coup fatal bien placé dans l'abdomen. D'un coup de pied, le caporal retourna la silhouette et découvrit son protégé à demi conscient et résolument endommagé.

\- « Quel con, souffla-t-il plein de rage mais surtout soulagé.

\- Caporal... gémit Eren avant de sombrer dans les vapes.

* * *

 **Pardon pardon pardon !**

 **C'est juré je vais tout donner dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **En attendant, je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusqu'en bas, il m'en a fallut du temps pour le produire ce chapitre mais enfin le voilà !**

 **Je vais bientôt passer des examens alors je risque de prendre un peu de retard (mais très franchement vous êtes tellement habitués maintenant, est-il vraiment nécessaire que je le précise haha).**

 **Bonne chance à toutes celles et ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi, et pour les petits chanceux qui peuvent déjà se la couler douce, profitez !**

 **Plein d'amour sur vous, et à très bientôt (restez connecté *wink wink*)**


	20. Grotte

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je vous avais promis un retour rapide : c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !**

 **J'ai tout donné pour ce chapitre, mais malgré tout, je le trouve répétitif et il doit y avoir pleins de fautes par-ci par-là, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remonter. C'est un chapitre décisif, presque le tournant de l'histoire je dirais mais pas tout à fait. Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses soyez bien attentifs ;)**

 **Enfin mesdames et messieurs : le (presque) retour du ErenxLevi ! *applaudissements* (raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est arrivé si vite, c'est fou comme quoi lorsqu'on se reconcentre sur mon OTP les doigts pianotent comme des grands sur le clavier hahaha !**

 **La réponse aux Guests (des bisous sur vous, toujours) :**

 **Neko** **: Ouais ! Le petit chapitre est arrivé (contente que ça t'enchante d'en voir un nouveau haha). Tu peux toujours vérifier ce que tu avais dis en allant dans les reviews précédentes mais c'est vrai que le fait que j'écrive à des intervalles de temps irrégulières font qu'on oublie rapidement ce qu'on a pu marquer précédemment ! C'est vrai que Jean à changé de coupe, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je le trouve plutôt mignon moi ! Et ouiiiii, enfin, c'est presque du ErenxLevi mais, bon, au moins ils interagissent c'est déjà ça de gagner pas vrai ? Haha, je suis désolée d'interrompre tes révisions, peut-être que mon histoire te changera les idées quand même ! C'est pas bien drôle le bac, bientôt les vacances, courage à toi aussi ! Merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !**

 **La bte** **: *fais une crise de fangirl avec toi en se roulant par terre* Tant mieux ! Y a rien de meilleur qu'un petit chapitre d'une fanfic après une journée de maths ! Haha, tu me flattes, j'espère que tu ne crieras pas trop pour cette notification ci ;) *te prends la licorne des bras en essuyant une larmichette de joie* oh c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur... je ne sais que te donner en retour ? Disons... *te tends un petit** **pingouin* ils sont très affectueux tu verras ! Houlà, parfait je ne sais pas ! Personne n'est pas parfait, mais ça me fait très plaisir d'entendre ça de ta part ! Merci encore d'être là après tous ces chapitres :) J'espère que celui-ci ravivera la flamme d'ErenxLevi qui sommeille en toi ;) N'hésite vraiment pas à me faire part de tes ressentiments, si je me suis trop répétée tout ça, je compte sur toi ! Gros bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Eren n'entendit rien, ses oreilles toujours bourdonnantes du choc qu'il venait d'endurer. Cependant il sut discerner l'ombre menaçante de son supérieur qui observait le paysage qui s'étendait devant la caverne.

L'adolescent était allongé juste à côté d'un minuscule feu, peinant à le réchauffer. Malgré le mois de juillet, il faisait un froid indescriptible dans cette antre, l'orage à l'extérieur n'arrangeant rien. Eren n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour remercier son sauveur de la bêtise qui l'avait pris. Tête en l'air qu'il était, il avait bien fallu qu'il s'égare à observer les plaines et il avait fini par perdre la trace de son groupe. Heureusement qu'il maitrisait un temps soit peu son équipement tridimensionnel et que, par on-ne-sait quel miracle il avait percuté son supérieur.

Enfin, miracle… L'expression était sans doute à revoir, puisque Levi se tenait de dos devant lui, les bras croisés ; et même si Eren ne parvenait à voir son expression de là où il se tenait, il se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir une mine plus que renfrognée.

Il l'imaginait déjà, les paupières plissées dans un regard circonspect, les rides du front encore plus marquées par l'agacement de sa bouche tordue. Rien qu'à se le figurer, il tremblait déjà… à moins que ça ne soit le froid ?

Eren se redressa le plus discrètement possible pour s'approcher encore un peu du foyer mais il se fit remarquer de par les crissements glacés de la couverture de survie qu'avait dû lui mettre Levi sur les épaules pendant son évanouissement.

\- « Ah, enfin, l'attaqua le brun d'un ton grave.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Eren en tout premier lieu, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

\- Tu peux l'être oui. » Levi s'avança pour mieux l'entendre, la giboulée à l'extérieur faisant rage. Il reprit, courroucé : « Je ne penses pas que tu puisses te figurer la merde dans laquelle tu nous as plongé. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te comportes comme un adulte : l'Escadron ne peut pas être sur ton dos sans arrêt.

\- Je sais.

\- Petit, tu piges à quel point tu nous as mis en danger ? ricana le plus âgé. Nous sommes au milieu d'une tempête, dans laquelle tu aurais pu crever si je n'étais pas parti à ta recherche ! Imagine seulement si le clan H t'avait capturé !

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu as pensé aux conséquences ? tonna-t-il de plus belle. Les journaux sont sur les dents, tous les médias nous scrutent sous les ordres de Dork et sont à l'affut de la moindre gaffe de notre part ! S'ils apprennent qu'on est pas foutu de mettre en sécurité notre pièce maitresse, tu te retrouveras dans les rangs des Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

\- Je sais !

\- Alors si tu sais pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ?! aboya Levi. »

Eren ne trouvait rien à lui répondre. Rétorquer une parole à un Levi aussi en colère équivaudrait à se disputer avec un mur : le débat demeurait stérile, on ne pouvait rien tirer de tout cela. Malgré tout, Eren voulait faire comprendre au brigadier que son but premier était d'aider l'Escadron et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait rejoindre les FOR.

\- « Vous pensez que c'est facile n'est-ce pas ? bégaya Eren, le nez plein.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'exaspéra Levi, en essorant sa veste.

\- Pour vous, évidemment, c'est facile de dire ça. Vous n'avez pas la pression que l'on me met sur le dos, vous en savez pas ce que c'est que d'être « l'espoir de l'humanité » parce que j'ai juste un machin à la place du cœur…

\- Oh gamin ne commence pas à me faire la tirade du vilain petit canard, on a tous nos problèmes.

\- J'ai rien demandé à personne moi ! Je veux juste… » Il sembla chercher ses mots, en plaçant la pulpe de ses doigts sur son crâne : « … qu'on me foute la paix.

\- Sauf que la vie ce n'est pas comme ça. Tu crois que je ne préfèrerais pas me prélasser, hein ? Dans mon appartement à regarder la télé ? Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir d'être coincé avec un morveux incapable de suivre un putain de groupe ?

\- Je suppose que non…

\- Écoute, fit-il après un long silence, tu n'as pas eu une adolescence facile, ça je le conçois, mais au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort concentre-toi plutôt sur ce qu'il va se passer dans un futur proche. »

Eren était en tort, ça, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais il peut arriver à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, non ? Ce qui le rendait fou, c'était cette injustice même : tous les adolescents, enfants et même adultes avaient le droit à l'erreur, _mais pas lui_.

Levi rabattit ses cheveux pleins d'eau en arrière. Le feu renvoya une lumière chaleureuse sur son visage blafard ce qui le rendit un peu plus accessible, un peu humain. Eren ne parvenait pas à décoller ses yeux de cette scène. Mais cette nouvelle coupe pourtant si agréable à l'œil divulgua une blessure jusqu'alors dissimulée derrière ses longues mèches jais. Eren se rendit compte que son supérieur saignait, un long filet carmin coulant de son arcade sourcilière :

\- « Caporal, vous êtes blessé ?! s'enquit-il en se levant. » Mais lorsqu'il se hissa, une douleur absolument insupportable lui lança dans la jambe. Pour être plus exact, l'adolescent s'était brisé le membre à sa réception.

Levi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se brûle en tombant dans le feu de fortune : « C'est rien… rassieds-toi, abruti, tu es bien plus touché que moi.

\- Montrez-voir, lui ordonna Eren.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien !

\- Montrez, vous dis-je ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Peu importait sa fracture, le subordonné se sentait bien trop concerné par ce qu'il avait engendré. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si son caporal saignait et il se devait de réparer cela.

\- « Vous auriez de quoi désinfecter ?

\- Ouais, toujours sur moi, fit-il cyniquement, les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Vous devriez, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Oh, pardon ! C'est vrai que, quand je me suis levé ce matin, je ne me suis pas tout de suite dit : « Tiens, je pars pour une expédition de routine qui ne va durer qu'une journée : autant emporter toute ma trousse à pharmacie ! Après tout on ne sait jamais : un imbécile de môme pourrait bien me péter l'arcade parce qu'il est pas foutu de se servir de son équipement correctement ! »

\- Je suis désolé… répéta ce dernier.

\- Être désolé n'arrangera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé, il fallait faire attention avant que cela ne se produise.

\- Cela minimise l'action ? murmura-t-il, comme un secret.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en branle moi, des excuses. »

Ils discutaient, ainsi, à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre. Eren, tout bonnement incapable de lâcher le visage de son supérieur, obnubilé par la plaie qu'il avait causé. Sa main obstinément collée à la joue de l'autre. Si bien que Levi fini par en être mal à l'aise. Cette proximité était de trop, et la dernière fois qu'il s'était montré si avenant envers lui datait assez pour qu'il se soit habitué à établir à nouveau son périmètre d'intimité que nul n'avait le droit de franchir. Son teint si clair se rosit légèrement sur les pommettes et avant que Eren ne s'en aperçoive, il toussa :

\- « Y a de quoi recouvrir la plaie dans la poche de ma cape. »

L'adolescent fut ravi et n'eut qu'à se pencher pour attraper un rouleau de bandage neuf. Levi quant à lui resta assit à sa place, fixant le vide, calmant ses pensées. De toute façon, son interlocuteur ne lui lâcherait pas la grappe tant qu'il n'aurait pas soulagé sa conscience. Et il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit à batailler pour lui faire fermer son clapet.

Eren se concentra aussi fort qu'il le put et fit le tour du crâne de son supérieur en prenant garde à ne pas trop comprimer la blessure. De ses doigts graciles, il contourna les superbes formes de son capitaine : son scalp, ses tempes, sa mâchoire avec plus de lenteur et de délicatesse qu'il ne le ferait pour n'importe qui. Il lissa de sa paume ses cheveux jais, encore plus brillants que d'habitude à cause – plutôt grâce – à la pluie qui les recouvraient, pour ne pas qu'ils s'entortillent autour du pansement.

Eren souffla de consternation : accablé par tant de perfection qui se laissait faire sous ses mains. Levi quant à lui attendait que le moment se termine. Eren ou non, il n'était pas très à l'aise lorsque l'on le palpait, encore plus lorsqu'il se trouvait être blessé. Mais ce bref instant, pourtant anodin entre un supérieur et son subordonné ralluma quelque chose en Eren. Il arrêta brusquement sa besogne, comme touché au cœur, inapte à coopérer de nouveau.

\- « Tout va bien Eren ? lui fit remarquer Levi. »

L'adolescent ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche. De toute façon, s'il le faisait : il balbutierait, il en était sûr. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il bredouillerait une excuse quelconque. Et puisqu'il savait désormais que le brigadier trouvait inutile les palabres de ce genre, il préféra garder sa bouche close et termina ce qu'il avait entreprit.

\- « Voilà, ça devrait aller.

\- Évidemment que ça va aller, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » Eren s'était alarmé plus que nécessaire à cause de l'abondance de sang se déversant de la lésion, on voyait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Mais ce dernier se sentait profondément fautif, et se portait garant de ce mal : il préférait prendre toutes les précautions pour ne pas qu'il vive avec des remords. Levi reprit : « Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Arrête un peu de me mentir, pas à moi Eren.

\- Je vous assure je n'ai presque plus mal… regardez. »

Afin de lui prouver sa bonne parole, il se leva de nouveau. Mais la douleur ne s'était pas estompée, bien au contraire : cet effort lui valut un demi-cri étouffé qui se mua en un craquement plaintif dans sa gorge. Levi eut presque de la peine d'observer une telle scène :

\- « Arrête de faire l'idiot et repose-toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches toujours à faire l'intéressant ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais besoin d'aide vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise…

\- Enfin, c'est vrai quoi ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous effondrer au combat, et pourtant, les missions que vous accomplissez ne sont pas une partie de plaisir. La plupart des Hommes se confrontant à de telles situations seraient souvent revenus accidentés ou pire encore : mais vous, jamais.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr de ce que tu avances ? Tu ne me connais presque pas. »

Le ton de Levi sonnait comme un test. Au fond, Eren avait appris plus de lui-même que quiconque, si ce n'est Hanji et Erwin. Et eux encore ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi faible que le plus jeune. Le misanthrope s'était exposé à lui, divulgué, mis dans l'embarras. Dans un sens, si Eren n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à affirmer qu'il ne se souvenait de rien : c'était tant mieux dans l'autre, Levi avait profondément envie qu'il se remémore, ne serait-ce qu'une bribe, de leur passé si rapidement balayé.

\- « C'est vrai, je ne vous connais pas même, pourrait-on dire. Je me demande à quoi ressemble votre appartement ? divagua-t-il en marmonnant.

\- En quoi est-ce qu'une telle information te regarde ? lui demanda-t-il, interrogatif.

\- J'imagine que vous devez être le genre d'homme à avoir un appartement à la hauteur de sa personne : très spacieux, avec beaucoup de fenêtres… »

Sur ce point là, Eren n'avait pas tort. Mais Levi préférait ne pas se bercer d'illusions : il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il puisse avoir retenu l'architecture de son appartement et non leur relation commune.

\- « Dans le genre, dichromatique, se figurait-il en matérialisant ce qu'il expliquait de ses mains. Avec un grand canapé d'angle, un lustre noir… et je paris même sur une cuisine américaine ! » Levi se figea. Il était improbable qu'Eren eut abordé ce sujet, aussi étrange puisse-t-il être sans qu'une partie de son cerveau le lui recommande. Pendant un instant, il eut une once d'espoir qui se transforma bien vite en angoisse. L'angoisse qu'il se souvienne de leur relation, de leur complicité vite effacée mais belle et bien réelle, l'angoisse qu'il le haïsse. Levi se recula, blême. Eren se mit à rire : « Oh mais je dois sans doute avoir tout faux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument, affabula-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'œil pour lire les autres,

\- Hanji me le reproche souvent, pouffa le jeune. Moi au contraire, je suis parfaitement lisible !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Armin me le répète sans arrêt, enfin, il me semble…

\- Là pour le coup, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. »

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Levi avant qu'il ne perde toute trace de l'Eren qu'il connaissait et qui le connaissait. À présent, il ne savait plus. Oh, bien entendu, un Eren triste se repérait à milles lieux et un Eren en colère ne passait pas non plus inaperçu, mais pour ce qui est de discerner ses pensées, Levi s'égarait. D'ailleurs il ne préférait plus savoir.

\- « Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous lisez maintenant ? fit-il curieux.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Eren, j'aimerais dormir, et tu devrais en faire autant, évita-t-il en s'allongeant et lui tournant le dos. La journée de demain risque d'être encore pire que celle là et tu auras besoin d'être totalement rétabli pour utiliser ton équipement tridimensionnel.

\- Oh allez, caporal, nous sommes entre nous ! Promis, je ne dirais rien, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Comme si tu avais envie de savoir…

\- Bien sûr que je veux ! Qui ne voudrait pas avoir les ressentiments sur sa personne de la part du meilleur soldat de l'humanité ?

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Si moi je vous décris ce que je lis en vous dès à présent, vous le ferez pour moi ?

\- On est où là, à une pyjama party ? Fous-moi la paix…

\- Je peux ? quémanda-t-il. »

Levi tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui, son dos lui faisant toujours face pour qu'il lui lance un de ses regards qui signifiaient : « cesse tes questions idiotes avant que je ne t'enfonce mon pied dans la bouche pour que tu la ferme enfin » mais il vit les prunelles emplies d'excitations de son subordonné pareilles à celle d'un enfant qui attend ses cadeaux la veille de Noël, et se ravisa. Après tout, ce garçon était la tête de mule la plus borné à qui il n'avait jamais eu à faire – encore pire qu'Hanji, c'est dire – alors mieux valait lui donner sa carotte pour qu'il le laisse enfin se reposer :

\- « Allez, si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais après ça on dort, pigé ? »

Eren hocha la tête frénétiquement, si bien que Levi crut qu'il s'en déboiterait les cervicales. Il se mit sur le dos, la tête futilement tournée vers la sienne pour qu'il puisse décrire ses émotions et ressentis. Levi trouvait toute cette affaire parfaitement ridicule mais, cela lui manquait depuis quelques temps. Retrouver cet Eren si innocent lui apaisait la conscience sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Finalement, il valait peut-être mieux repartir de zéro au lieu de s'obstiner à vouloir une conversation.

\- « Alors, commença le brun en scrutant le visage de son interlocuteur. J'ai remarqué que vos traits étaient souvent froncés, encore plus aujourd'hui : cela doit être dû à votre colère vis-à-vis du fait que nous soyons en danger, je présume ?

\- Ouah, dis-moi faut être agrégé pour sortir des trucs pareils ? Si tu m'empêches de dormir pour déclarer des trucs aussi évidents, je retourne me coucher…

\- Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi terminer ! C'est vrai que c'est contraignant, mais depuis que vous vous êtes assis, vous semblez… comment dire, plus détendu. Et encore plus lorsque je vous ai apposé le bandage sur votre blessure. Vous deviez souffrir probablement : l'on dit que les coups les plus superficiels sont parfois ceux qui nous font le plus souffrir, du fait qu'ils touchent directement aux nerfs. »

Dans sa description, Eren approcha ses mains du feu qui se consumait de plus en plus, pour se réchauffer. Levi l'imita :

\- « Après, se péter une jambe c'est pas forcément superficiel mais tu avoueras que tu en chies plus que si tu ne t'étais éraflé le bras contre un mur en crépis.

\- Oui, évidemment, s'amusa Eren.

\- Et bah dis-moi, conclut le plus âgé. Faut être un sacré psychopathe pour se rendre compte de détails aussi futiles qu'ils ne sont ennuyeux.

\- C'est plutôt visible en vérité. Ça l'est encore plus lorsqu'un trait du visage change complètement. Par exemple, cette ligne que vous avez, là, entre vos sourcils… elle est constamment… »

Pendant qu'il parlait et pour appuyer ce qu'il racontait, Eren s'était rapproché un peu de son capitaine. Et lorsqu'il s'interrompit, il apposa son pouce sur la zone qu'il décrivait. Levi avait deux possibilités : soit de lui envoyer la baffe la plus monumentale de toute sa vie, soit de ne rien faire.

Levi allait le frapper, il s'y apprêtait tout justement. Lui rappeler qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, aussi sot puisse être Eren, il avait véritablement envie de lui en coller une. Pour se défouler, décharger la rage qui bourdonnait en lui.

Et pourtant,

il fut comme

 _paralysé_.

Eren apaisait ses maux, d'un doigt posé juste là où il fallait pour qu'il se sente mieux et étrangement il ne voulut plus bouger. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de lui mettre une claque. Levi stoppa sa main déjà en l'air et la laissa retomber sur l'épaule de son subordonné dont le visage se rapprochait dangereusement. Il le repoussa finalement :

\- « Ça suffit, maintenant, on dort.

\- E-excusez, je… balbutia Eren. Ce n'était, pas… enfin c'était complétement…

\- C'est bon, j'ai pigé. »

Levi s'embarquait à nouveau sur une pente abrupte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'unisson de celui de son subordonné. Il avait reconnu ce regard. Il avait reconnu _ce même regard_. Le même que lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois, les larmes en moins mais cependant la candeur, la douceur et le désir : tous présent dans ses pupilles envoutantes. _Comme la première fois_. Si Levi n'avait pas pris la décision de couper court à cet acte qui partait pourtant d'un bon sentiment, il n'en mènerait probablement pas large à l'heure qu'il était.

Voilà ce qui était le plus terrible pour Levi dans toute cette histoire : à chaque fois, Eren ne le faisait pas exprès. Toutes ses tentatives d'approches, ses manières, ses rires, ses oublis : tout était spontanés et tant pis s'il en divulguait trop. Il se dévoilait, aux antipodes de ce que faisait Levi et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils se complétaient si bien.

Il avait pris sa décision : cette soirée avait déjà été assez mouvementé ainsi, il fallait y mettre un terme.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans toute la caverne et la dernière braise du feu, jadis flamboyant, s'éteint au même instant que l'atmosphère se raidit. Le dos courbaturé d'Eren se figea de terreur : il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur des orages. Quand certaines personnes se plaisaient à entendre la foudre s'abattre au loin et savourait le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre, Eren lui se figurait un typhon capable de l'engloutir lui et tout le reste de la planète dans un bain de sang affreux et terriblement destructeur : une sorte de tsunami somme toute.

La température baissa drastiquement de par le manque de source de chaleur et Eren se retrouva à trembler plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, pas maintenant, pas après la scène qui venait de se passer, il se risqua à ajouter comme une question :

\- « Bonne nuit ? »

Mais rien ni personne ne lui répondit, seule la pluie tabassait littéralement le sol des mètres plus bas. Eren pouvait se le représenter avec exactitude, la terre complètement retournée et les cavités trois fois plus inondées que l'heure d'avant. Heureusement qu'il était à l'abri.

Le corps d'Eren se refroidit si rapidement, qu'avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença à distinguer la buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait. Il plissa les yeux pour voir si Levi était lui aussi dans le même état que lui, mais il semblait déjà s'être endormi.

« Décidemment » songea-t-il.

Il se mit à claquer des dents, tout naturellement. Absolument frigorifié, ses extrémités : ses doigts, ses pieds, ses oreilles et le bout de son nez, Eren ne les percevaient même plus. Comme s'ils s'agissaient de corps morts, nécrosés pendants gentiment au bout de leur moignon. Pourtant ils étaient toujours accrochés et bien solidement.

\- « Putain, ça caille » lâcha-t-il, forcé de constater qu'il était seul à ressentir ce changement de température. Comme si un terrible démon était venu aspirer toute la joie de vivre, toute les âmes réchauffant l'atmosphère pour ne laisser qu'un vide froid et triste. Pire que tout, Eren commença docilement à pencher vers le côté paranoïaque, prenant une ombre naturelle pour un monstre terrifiant ou encore un bruit de craquement de branche pour un psychopathe du clan H, terré juste derrière eux.

Il voulut se redresser, convaincu que cette idée pouvait être valable, et qu'il s'en voudrait de mourir pour une bêtise telle qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier si la grotte était vierge de toute trace humaine. Et même si Levi avait probablement dû le faire pendant son évanouissement, il ne coûtait rien d'examiner une seconde fois, hein ?

Eren leva alors son buste brusquement, convaincu de sa mort prochaine et certaine. Si brusquement d'ailleurs, qu'il fut victime d'une chute de tension qui entraina un déséquilibre le faisant vaciller sur les cendres.

\- « Merde, merde, merde » chuchotait-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal d'essuyer toute cette saleté accrochée à ses vêtements.

Eren était persuadé d'avoir réveillé son compagnon de dortoir, mais il récupérait ses forces, et à poings fermés. Il remercia le Ciel que Levi soit aussi bon dormeur, qui l'aurait cru ?

Mais l'adolescent était toujours frigorifié, claquant des dents à s'en casser les incisives les unes contres les autres. Il remarqua grâce à la clarté blême de la lune (dont les rayons parvenaient difficilement à se frayer un chemin dans la taverne) que ses phalanges avaient tournées au bleu.

Ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Eren attrapa une lampe de poche qu'il avait caché dans la poche intérieure de sa veste (du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours eu une peur d'une couleur similaire à celle de ses doigts des lieux sans lumière) et profita du faisceau de cette dernière ainsi que de la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'appareil pour dégeler ses mains.

\- « T'es vraiment un enfant, résonna la voix de Levi. »

Eren poussa un cri strident qui rebondit contre les parois de l'abri pour mieux atterrir dans les oreilles du présumé endormi. Il venait d'avoir l'une des pires frayeurs de sa vie, il en resta tétanisé :

\- « Ah parce qu'en plus de me réveiller avec ta lampe de merde, tu me hurles dessus ? Je dois te casser la gueule ou on fait comment ?

\- Je m'excuse ! Je m'ex- Enfin non, vous… je veux dire, je ! Il aurait fallu que je réfléchisse av.. ? Oh et puis, je ferais mieux de la fermer.

\- C'est peut-être le truc le plus intelligent que t'ai sorti de la soirée. »

Levi laissa couler un long silence durant lequel il pouvait toujours entendre les muscles d'Eren se raidirent sous le froid.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'ambition de lui tenir les mains pour les lui réchauffer, lui-même n'en menant pas large niveau fraicheur corporelle… mais cette infime pensée fut bien vite terrée sous la sévérité du caractère dominant résistant aux sentiments nostalgiques de Levi. Dans son crâne, il y avait débat : devait-il abandonner une nouvelle fois ses principes pour assouvir ses envies dominantes ou rester calme et tranquille – non : froid et distant – comme il avait l'habitude de l'être.

Une réalité amère refit surface, comme un gout âpre sur le bout de la langue et c'est avec exactitude que le brigadier se souvint de ce moment, ce jour où il avait décidé de foutre en l'air tous ses principes. Quand était-ce ? Il y a des semaines… non, des mois de cela ? Il ne savait plus. Lui aussi commençait à perdre la notion du temps et sa mémoire s'égrainait, à la manière d'un rêve qui s'évapore lorsque l'on émerge du sommeil.

Il était _hors de question_ qu'il perde à nouveau les pédales. Jusque là, dans son parcours, il n'avait commis d'erreur fondamentalement répréhensible pour son bien-être et celui des autres que lorsqu'il avait ignoré cette voix terrifiante qui le dirigeait habituellement. Embrasser Eren était plus que blâmable : il avait engendré une distance entre une recrue compétente, érigé à nouveau un mur entre lui et le reste des humains, et rouvert la plaie si douloureuse qu'avait laissé son passé.

Dans le fond il enviait Eren de ne plus se souvenir de rien.

Dans le fond lui aussi aurait voulu l'oublier : lui et ses sourires gênés après chaque baiser échangé. Car aussi courte fut cette relation, elle avait laissé une empreinte indélébile dans l'âme (quoiqu'il ne croyait pas en son existence) de Levi.

Mais il en était incapable.

Dans le fond, il souffrait _tellement plus_ qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre.

Il laissa couler un regard vers Eren, mort de honte d'avoir pu troubler la quiétude du repos de son supérieur. Levi en leva les yeux au ciel de fatigue :

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

\- Hein ? cracha-t-il vulgairement. Mais, pourtant… Comment ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne dormais pas. Si tu étais un peu moins tête en l'air tu saurais que je ne dors que très peu.

\- Comment suis-je supposé connaître le rythme de votre sommeil ? l'interrogea-t-il incrédule. »

Un blanc volontaire s'installa. Puis finalement, Levi souffla, désespérément dédaigneux :

\- « Ouais, c'est vrai. T'en n'as aucune putain d'idée. »

Encore une fois. Déception, colère, chagrin. Levi en avait par dessus la tête. Il se retourna, blessé une énième fois dans son orgueil : _la fois de trop_ peut-être. Marre d'attendre les souvenirs perdus d'un passé heureux venant d'un amnésique. Excédé, tout simplement.

Eren ne comprit pas pourquoi son caporal avait tant changé de faciès en l'espace d'une demie seconde. Ce qui caractérisait la particularité de la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui était cette minuscule promiscuité, cet attrait différent vers un personnage haut en caractère. Le grand, si grand Ackerman avait l'air, malgré toutes ses insultes disséminées dans chacune de ses phrases le concernant, de l'apprécier ? Ou au moins, de le supporter ? Comme on dit : « qui aime bien châtie bien ». Mais cette maxime était erronée. Jamais Levi n'avait été aussi glacial et claquant qu'il ne venait de l'être. En tout cas, pas depuis qu'Eren était allé discuter avec lui juste avant la cérémonie. Y avait-il un lien ?

Il y avait anguille sous roche. Aucun doute.

Est-ce qu'une personne voulait du mal au brigadier ? Est-ce qu'il s'était disputé avec un membre de sa famille, un de ses pairs, peut-être même sa fiancée ? Eren se creusait la tête.

Mais l'heure était à la compréhension. Et avant de saisir la raison cet énervement, il fallait calmer l'interlocuteur. Maladroit, aussi bien avec les mots qu'avec ses gestes, Eren se risqua à demander, gauche :

\- « Caporal… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Pas de réponse. Seulement Eren n'abandonnerait pas pour si peu :

\- « Je ne sais pas si… » Il remit grossièrement une mèche de cheveux qui l'empêchait d'y voir distinctement dans cette grotte déjà si sombre. Après avoir éclairci sa gorge et son champ de vision, il reprit : « Je ne suis qu'une simple recrue. Je ne me mêle sûrement de ce qui ne me regarde pas… Et c'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien, mais si je pouvais me rendre uti-

\- La ferme. »

Son ton était sec, cassant destructeur. Pendant un temps, Eren aurait juré que sa respiration s'était bloquée sans son consentement, comme un hoquet :

\- « Pardon ?

\- La ferme. Ta gueule tu la maintiens fermée.

\- … ah, hum. Et bien… bredouilla-t-il. Je vois. Cela ne me regarde pas après tout.

\- Exactement. »

Eren se rallongea, tournant le dos à son supérieur, le palpitant mortifié et terriblement gêné. Il entrelaça ses doigts les uns avec les autres, bien à couvert sous sa couverture de survie et ferma les yeux.

« Bien joué Eren, songea-t-il. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. »

La pluie battait toujours autant, le tonnerre faisant écho au ton irrémédiablement fracassant qu'avait employé Levi.

Et tandis qu'il entendait son subordonné se retourner pour ne plus lui faire face, Levi, lui, observait la révolution de la nature. Il savait que cette nuit, plus que toutes les précédentes : il ne trouverait toujours pas le sommeil. Mais pour autant, il allait rester là, allongé, à regarder la pluie rehausser les crues et approvisionner les sols. Gelé, la gorge nouée et la mâchoire crispée, il pensa si fort qu'il crut l'avoir dit à voix haute :

« Bien joué Levi. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. »

* * *

Dans un bâtiment délabré d'Ektyos, dans la cité souterraine, se tenait une réunion en petit comité. Des chuchotis résonnaient, et parmi eux se dressa un homme à l'apparence trompeuse, ses cheveux clairs tirés en arrière, condescendant et apparemment très en colère :

\- « Comment ça tu ne sais pas où il est ?! s'écria Porco. Tu devais rester près de lui, faire attention ! Bordel mais Reiner à quoi tu jouais ?

\- Il y a eu une tempête, ce n'est pas ma faute ! se justifia l'interpellé. Même les membres de l'Escadron n'ont pas retrouvé sa trace. Ils ont dû envoyer le caporal Ackerman pour le retrouver. »

Porco se pinça l'arrête du nez. Toute cette histoire devenait diablement compliquée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'égare celui-là aussi ? C'était bien simple : s'ils perdaient Eren, tout était fini. Leur plan, leur reconquête de l'émetteur. Ces années à croupir, cachés comme des rats dans le sous-sol de la Terre n'auraient servies à rien.

\- « Mais, souleva un homme dans la petite assistance qui composait la pièce, si Eren est mort, c'est tant mieux… non ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le bute pas tout simplement ? Il nous suffirait de récupérer l'émetteur et ni vu ni connu ! s'extasia-t-il, sûr de son idée.

\- Misérable imbécile ! hurla Porco. Si Eren meure, l'émetteur crève et toute ses données avec ! Cette machine a besoin d'énergie pour fonctionner ! Mais où étais-tu ces cinq dernières années !?

\- Oh, je suis désolé, je pensais que-

\- Et bien ne penses plus ! beugla-t-il, hors de lui. Plus personne ne pense ! D'ailleurs barrez-vous tous d'ici, incapables ! Décérébrés ! Vous allez tous nous faire tuer, du vent ! DEHORS ! »

Son dernier cri eut le don de faire sursauter absolument tout l'auditoire (tous membre à part entière du clan H) qui s'enfuirent, prenant leurs jambes à leur cou sauf Reiner qui resta assit, bien droit sur sa chaise. Il enfouit finalement sa tête entre ses mains :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ va dire, tu penses ? murmura le blond, conscient de sa faute.

\- _Lui_ ? ricana Porco, un peu calmé. Il va t'arracher les yeux, ça tu peux en être sûr. Et si on a de la chance, on n'y passera pas avec toi. Ton manque d'attention nous coûte très cher Reiner, j'espère que tu en as conscience ?

\- Tu penses que je n'assume pas ? » lui demanda-t-il très sérieusement, scellant ses prunelles aux siennes. Le massif se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle exiguë, contemplant la voûte rocailleuse de sa cité à travers le vasistas crasseux de la bâtisse : « Je suis parfaitement au courant de mes torts. Je ne porte pas un rôle facile dans toute cette histoire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu t'es engagé pour faire partie de cette mission. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même si tu n'as pas les épaules assez larges pour endosser l'entièreté de ton rôle. Ne repose pas la faute sur autrui sous prétexte que tu es un lâche prétentieux et égocentrique, incapable d'accomplir ton devoir, cracha-t-il acide.

\- Ta jalousie délie ta langue.

\- J'aurais dû être enrôlé à ta place !

\- Mais _il_ ne t'a pas choisi, répondit le blond du tac-au-tac.

\- Par cet écart, Eren va crever, l'ignora-t-il, son égo touché. Tout le savoir de l'émetteur va s'évaporer dans son dernier souffle et tout ça à cause de toi. T'es qu'un con Reiner, TU ES MÉDIOCRE ! Et c'est juste parce que tu es pistonné que tu es parvenu à te hisser si haut dans la hiérarchie du clan.

\- Ravale tes sottises Porco. Reiner a fait son boulot correctement. »

Zeke venait d'entrer dans la pièce, replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, il salua correctement d'une poignée de main son homologue vivant à la surface :

\- « Comment se déroule le plan ? A-t-on des nouvelles concluantes ?

\- Plutôt mauvaises, comme tu as pu si bien l'entendre, souligna le blond en zieutant les traits orgueilleux de Porco. La capture d'Eren n'a pas pu se faire à l'endroit indiqué.

\- N'a pas pu se faire, tout court, oui ! rectifia l'autre.

\- Pourtant ne deviez-vous pas vous retrouvez au Pic de Shiganshina en fin de journée ? Il était impossible que cela rate, non ? Peak et Marco vous y attendait il me semble.

\- Oh ça, pour attendre, on a attendu ! brailla ce dernier. Trois heures, sous la flotte, cagoulés comme des cambrioleurs : de vulgaires pions dans ce plan ! Peak est malade comme un chien, alitée, tu peux être fier !

\- Enfin Porco, raisonna Zeke. Reiner ne fait pas la pluie et le beau temps…

\- Peu importe, _show must go on_ qu'ils disent tous ! Malgré ce désagrément il aurait dû remplir sa part du contrat, le pacte est rompu : je dois prendre sa place.

\- Tu ne prendras rien du tout, le défendit Zeke. Cette idée de rapt était complètement invraisemblable de toute façon : nous ne l'avions pas préparée correctement. »

Reiner fit le choix scrupuleux de ne pas interrompre. Lorsque Porco se comportait de cette manière – comme un enfant – mieux valait ne rien dire et le laisser décharger tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais même l'éternité n'aurait pas été suffisante pour que cette dédaigneuse personne recrache toutes les insanités qui croupissaient aux tréfonds de son organisme.

Il se leva et envoya une œillade à Zeke signifiant qu'il préférait continuer cette conversation dans un cadre un peu plus privé (sans Porco plus précisément). Le plus sage comprit sans trop se fatiguer la rétine et se dégagea de la pièce prétextant un appel urgent de _sa_ part (chose à laquelle personne n'osait marquer son mécontentement ou même une once de contradiction).

\- « Raconte-moi, donc.

\- Et bien… Il faisait froid et très sombre entre ces montagnes. J'avais précautionneusement visité les couloirs rocheux par lesquels nous passerions après avoir infiltré la base de données des locaux. Mais il m'a fallut un instant pour que je perde la trace d'Eren. Il avait tout simplement disparu. _Pfiouuut_! Évaporé.

\- Curieux…

\- Très. Juste après ça, j'ai alerté l'une des gradées, Hanji Zoe, qu'il n'était plus visible nulle part.

\- T'a-t-elle écouté ?

\- Mmmh mmh, opina-t-il. Cette femme est brillante, et elle prend en compte l'avis des jeunes recrues. Lorsqu'ils arriveront dans notre cité, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant il faudra faire en sorte qu'elle soit tuée en premier. Elle a beaucoup d'influence et risque de découvrir le contenu de l'émetteur avant nous. »

Il se turent un moment, leur reflet se miroitant à travers l'eau croupie des bas quartiers d'Ektyos. Deux gamines jouaient à se bousculer près les flaques dues à l'humidité et finirent par éclabousser l'un des deux blonds. Les petites se précipitèrent derrière une bâtisse, de peur de se faire battre. Mais au lieu de leur infliger une quelconque sentence ou remontrance comme l'auraient probablement fait Porco ou d'autres avant lui, Reiner ri à gorge déployé époussetant sommairement le mélange de boue et d'eau qui glissait le long de son pantalon auparavant blanc. Toutes deux laissèrent dépasser leur tête respective de l'interstice croyant à un piège de la part du grand homme. Leurs nattes coulaient sur leurs épaules. « Deux jumelles » en conclut Reiner, ne parvenant à distinguer laquelle de laquelle tant leurs traits étaient familiers. Il les invita à venir près de lui et après quelques méfiances, elles approchèrent :

\- « Excusez-nous m'sieur Braun, on voulait pas vous salir, s'exprima la première dans un accent digne du patois d'Ektyos.

\- Ouais pardon m'sieur Braun, si on aurait su on aurait fait gaffe, expia la seconde avec un français quoiqu'approximatif.

\- Ce n'est pas grave les filles, les rassura-t-il en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Mais à l'avenir, jouez un peu plus loin, prévint le compère à lunettes. D'autres n'auraient pas fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse que le guerrier Braun.

\- Oui m'sieur Jäger, dirent-elles de concert en s'éloignant main dans la main, plus méfiante l'une que l'autre. »

Reiner et Zeke les observèrent s'éloigner, faisant tanguer leurs nattes au rythme accéléré de leurs pas. Ils reprirent leur route, aussi pressés que les fillettes, vers les quartiers importants de la cité. Les deux hommes devaient _le_ voir, c'était primordial bien qu'il soit probablement déjà bien au courant de la situation actuelle grâce aux rapports que _lui_ faisait Reiner chaque fois qu'il rentrait au pays. Cependant, c'était un homme très pris, fatigué : meurtri par la vie, les années et le destin qui jouaient à la roulette russe avec son cœur.

Oh non,

 _Grisha_ n'était pas n'importe qui à Ektyos.

* * *

Le chemin du retour fut aussi froid et silencieux que la température ne l'était dans les montagnes après cette nuit de tempête. Levi ne parlait que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire afin de donner des indications, ne répondait pas aux questions que lui posait Eren, ne montrait absolument aucune sympathie à son égard.

Ne sachant pourquoi il était dans cet état-là et si c'était réellement sa faute, Eren avait essayé dans un acte de dernière chance, de briser cette couche de glace qui recouvrait en couches épaisses le cocon de Levi. Mais il avait fini par le laisser, craignant de ne manquer de respect envers la vie privée de son supérieur. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour qu'il se confie à lui, et de toute manière le caporal n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à se révéler à beaucoup de monde.

Le route se fit sans embûches, grâce aux grandes précautions prises et aux détours pas possibles, ils talonnèrent enfin le sol des locaux avant que le soleil ne soit au zénith. Tout l'Escadron et les recrues furent enchantés de les voir rentrer ensemble, Eren sain et sauf. Ils étaient tous en briefing de sauvetage, prêts à partir à leur rescousse. Mikasa bondit de sa chaise lorsqu'elle les vit :

\- « Eren ! Tu es vivant ! » Elle le serra dans ses bras avec une force telle, qu'elle lui coupa la respiration pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne le relâche un peu. La grande brune ajouta : « J'étais si inquiète, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Armin et moi sommes restés ensemble à établir un plan de secours au cas où celui de l'Escadron ne fonctionnerait pas. » Elle s'arrêta, et percuta. Son visage se transforma et devint bien trop similaire à celui de Levi présentement : « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour t'être perdu : est-ce que tu es au courant de ton importance au sein de la mission ? Tu es un idiot Eren Jäger ! » Ainsi elle lui asséna une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne comme tout le monde s'adonnait à lui donner ces derniers temps. Il gémit de douleur, la frappe en question se trouvant être plutôt violente. Mikasa justifia son geste : « Oui, et bien ça t'apprendra !

\- Eh, la nounou surprotectrice ! Tu le lâches trente seconde qu'on puisse le voir nous aussi ? se plaint Connie, blagueur. »

Ainsi chacun y alla de sa petite plaisanterie avant d'étreindre chaleureusement leur ami disparu pour une nuit comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des lustres. Levi resta en retrait pendant un instant, toisant de son regard de faucon la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avant de ne tailler la route vers son bureau. Hanji l'intercepta :

\- « Bien joué Grincheux, j'étais sûre que tu en étais capable !

\- J'ai seulement réparé mon erreur d'inattention, compléta-t-il, ni plus ni moins.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était notre erreur aussi après tout. Nous allons pouvoir continuer nos recherches sur l'avancement de la négociation tout en ayant les recrues qualifiées pour se déplacer avec l'équipement, ce n'est pas rien ! Et maintenant qu'Eren est de retour parmi nous, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Erwin va être ravi et… Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? le héla-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus.

\- Dans mon bureau, j'ai mon rapport sur cette nuit à faire.

\- Cela peut attendre un peu non ? »

Là où il aurait signifié le manque de professionnalisme de sa coéquipière de toujours d'un haussement de sourcils, Levi les garda bien arqués et s'enferma à double-tour sans plus de cérémonie. Hanji eut un reflex de recul et resta pantoise tandis que les cris de joie des recrues résonnaient encore dans l'open-space.

Elle eu un doute. Levi avait peu de choses qui le mettait en colère…

Non en fait, c'était complètement l'inverse : beaucoup trop de facteurs environnementaux et sociaux pouvaient le mettre dans un courroux indéfinissable. Que ça soit les feux rouges qui durent trop longtemps, les piétons pas foutus de prendre le passage clouté, le soleil trop lumineux, les recrues et sa machine à laver bruyante… Hanji aurait pu continuer longtemps à énumérer dans sa tête cette liste non-exhaustive.

Mais il n'y avait que peu, très peu de choses qui plongeaient Levi dans une rage meurtrière, si bien qu'il en devenait calme – un grand paradoxe cet homme-là – et elles pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main :

\- Naile Dork

\- La population bourgeoise de Shiganshina

Et pour finir, peut-être le plus évident d'entre tous :

\- Eren Jäger

Hanji s'approcha de son protégé pour voir si lui aussi avait l'air dépité. Sans doute, s'étaient-ils parlés ? Est-ce qu'Eren avait retrouvé la mémoire ? Est-ce que Levi l'y avait aidé ou y avait-il eut une crise nocturne ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses ! Et la scientifique dû se retenir de ne pas arracher le jeune garçon des mains de ses semblables, elle se contentait de le détailler de loin.

Non, il n'avait pas l'air différent de d'habitude… Toujours ce sourire étincelant qu'il dévoilait à la face de la Terre, mais toujours cette moue presque imperceptible de dégoût, de tristesse. Mais rien ne changeait. À part peut-être… ses yeux.

Le regard d'Eren avait la capacité leste de rudoyer quiconque le fixait trop longtemps. Ici, rien. Du vide : le vert-bleuté opalin terne et les cils tombants. La porte ouverte vers l'âme d'Eren était verrouillée, pour la toute première fois, il ne laissait plus transparaitre ses sentiments au travers de ses iris. À moins qu'il ne le fasse ?

Hanji s'attrapa le front dans un bruit mat :

« Et merde »

* * *

 **Seigneur il se passe tellement de choses !**

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **\- Tout le passage où Eren et Levi discutent ?**

 **C'était pas facile pour moi de tout retranscrire, les pensées de Levi sont si confuses, il change d'avis très rapidement surtout lorsqu'il est triste, enfin : vous me direz !**

 **\- La révélation du big boss du clan H !**

 **Eh oui, Grisha est en vie. Je développerait toute cette histoire dans les chapitres qui arrivent !**

 **\- Le futur dans la relation d'Eren et Levi ?**

 **Combien de temps vous leur donner encore avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux ? Hahaha, j'ai envie de les secouer à un point vous n'imaginez même pas. Comment pensez vous qu'ils se remettront ensembles ?**

 **Puis-je compter sur vos commentaires éclairés pour me faire part de vos ressentiments ?** **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire quant à moi ! Mais je vous cherche réellement un avis sincère : s'il vous a plu, dites le moi s'il vous plait et dans le cas contraire dites-moi ce que je pourrais améliorer !**

 **Merci encore à tous ! À la prochaine !**


	21. Incertitudes

**Heeeeyyy !**

 **Ouh là là, que ça fait du bien de vous retrouver !**

 **GROSSE QUESTION IMPORTANTE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE, MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR CELLES ET CEUX QUI M'AIDERONT :)**

 **J'ai pris tellement de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, entre mon bac, mes vacances à l'étranger où je n'ai pas pu taper ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne, c'était pas la folie niveau écriture mais vous savez quoi ? C'est le plus long de tous mes chapitres et en plus il nous rapproche encore un peu de la réunification de mes deux petits ! Je vous jure, on y est presque, je le sens ! Bientôt j'écrirai ces lignes divines qui nous feront toutes beaucoup de bien à lire.**

 **Non, sans déconner je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps mais cette impression de bâcler mon histoire dans mes premiers chapitres m'a un peu traumatisé... du coup je prends mon temps héhé :)**

 **Deux petites reviews ; j'espère que c'est à cause des vacances et que je reverrai toutes mes autres lectrices qui postent des reviews bientôt, vous me manquez beaucoup. Mais je remercie du fond de mon coeur encore une fois celles qui ont pris ce temps, je vous aime si fort vous n'avez pas idée !**

 **Je disais donc ! Réponse aux Guests :**

 **Neko** **: Holà toi ! Merci d'être encore parmi nous ! Oui, Grisha est en vie hahaha ! Ça faisait longtemps que c'était planifié et enfin je vous l'annonce. J'ai grand hâte que vous découvriez le pourquoi du comment, ça va être encore plus le bordel (déjà qu'on y comprend rien, va falloir s'accrocher haha). Ah non mais les sentiments d'Eren c'est un puit sans fond, faut creuser si loin pour comprendre :') Il perd ses sentiments, il les récupère, bref, un bon gros bordel ! (bientôt tout va s'arranger *cross the fingers*). Tu verras, tu verras ! Je te laisse à la lecture de mon petit bébé de 9k ! Pleins pleins de bisous !**

 **La bte** **: Tu es définitivement plus forte que n'importe quoi toi, je peux changer de pseudo, publier en vacances et tu me répondras toujours (tu es la best prends donc cette compote *te tends une compote* ne me demande pas pourquoi une compote j'en ai aucune putain d'idée). Hahahaaaa ! Tout ça bien sûr sera expliqué, mais pas tout de suite ! Ces derniers temps je mets un tout petit peu la trame de côté (quoi que non mais j'avance moins qu'avant c'est sûr) pour m'attarder sur notre petit couple préféré. Ouh ! Joie ! Aucune fautes ! Ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas dans ce chapitre-ci haha. Je te comprends tellement. J'A-DORE quand tu me fais part de tes théories, c'est très très très intéressant, et ça me montre dans quelle optique tu es ! Tu verras, je ne peux rien te dire car je t'avoue que je ne fais pas de brouillons pour mes** **histoires (ou très peu) et que du coup les idées viennent sur le moment ! En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras la tournure des choses, ça risque d'être intéressant ! Bravo pour la fin de tes examens ! Est-ce que tu as eu tes résultats ? En tout cas j'ai reçu les miens, ouf ! Tout va bien de mon côté, c'est adorable de t'en soucier, j'espère que pour toi aussi ! D'énormes bisous, et bonne lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous les enfants !**

* * *

\- « Hanji ? Tu m'as fait demandé ? dit Eren sur le pas de la porte de son office.

\- Entre mon petit, lui indiqua-t-elle toujours enfoncée dans la chaise derrière son bureau. »

Eren et Levi étaient rentrés une heure auparavant. Les rayons du soleil avaient à peine eut le temps de poindre un peu plus, qu'Hanji avait déjà convoqué la recrue disparue. La scientifique avait cogité ce laps de temps, tournant et retournant toutes les explications possibles dans son laboratoire. Elle finit par se reconnaître battue. Elle décida alors d'aller attaquer le problème à sa racine. Levi étant intouchable – tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé son foutu rapport – Eren restait le seul pouvant résoudre le tout.

Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude arborer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hanji se retrouva confrontée à une situation qui la forçait à modifier ses faits et gestes. Devait-elle se montrer directe comme elle en avait l'habitude et le questionner de but en blanc sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ? – car il était certain que quelque chose d'inhabituel avait eu lieu – Ou devait-elle se montrer plus discrète, et donc, d'une certaine manière plus manipulatrice ?

La jeune femme n'eut guère le luxe de cogiter plus de temps, puisque ce qu'elle aimait appeler « sa petite merveille scientifique » se trouva devant elle, le poing sur le cœur : prêt à répondre aux moindres attentes qu'elle pourrait formuler.

\- « Je t'en prie Eren, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je pensais que nous avions dépasser le stade des formalités stupides. Dois-je te rappeler que tu vis chez moi ? Et puis quoi encore, tu vas me vouvoyer ?

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il en se grattant le crâne, je pensais que tu voulais me voir par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je me suis perdu et…

\- Tu sais Eren, j'ai appris avec le temps que me comporter comme une supérieure ne me réussissait pas plus que cela. Et puis Levi le fait bien assez pour nous tous.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le sale travail, l'excusa Eren. »

Hanji gratta sa tempe avec l'aide de la gomme de son crayon, ne lâchant pas son interlocuteur du regard. Eren voulait se faire pardonner, elle pouvait le pressentir dans sa voix. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que le fait qu'il ait affolé tout l'Escadron, non… L'analyser était pourtant chose si facile de coutume : Hanji eut tout à coup l'amère impression de n'être qu'une vague hypocrite. Ravalant ses principes, elle continua :

\- « Oui, l'avoir auprès de nous est une bénédiction. »

Devant le silence qu'installait précautionneusement son subordonné, elle reprit, moins subtile :

\- « Eren, il s'est passé quelque chose de… particulier cette nuit avec le caporal ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « particulier » ? rétorqua-t-il immédiatement, sur la défensive.

\- Ouh là, ne conclut pas aussi rapidement ! Je sais bien que mon esprit perverti par les années pourrait te donner des pistes scabreuses mais tout de même. » Le visage d'Eren resta fermé – plus les minutes passaient, moins Hanji avait l'impression de réellement avoir Eren devant elle – et elle engagea une énième fois la conversation en reformulant sa précédente demande : « Je voulais savoir si, peut-être outre le domaine du travail, Levi et toi aviez eu, une quelconque conversation ? Je ne sais pas moi, un geste particulier ?

\- Comme quoi ? réitéra-t-il.

\- Mais enfin Eren, à toi de me le dire. »

La recrue se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses questions la veille au soir, qu'il avait franchi une limite qui - même si Eren était qui il était – se voulait déontologiquement impolie. Il préférait s'excuser en face, ou laisser le temps faire les choses, mais certainement pas se confier à Hanji comme si elle était une mère compréhensive. Il ne fallait pas qu'il omette le fait que la scientifique restait la meilleure amie de son caporal. Et tandis qu'il ignorait cette pique au cœur qui se coinçait de plus en plus, il répondit inébranlable :

\- « Non. Rien de particulier.

\- Mon chaton, tu sais qu'en tant que médecin et surtout en tant que proche, tu peux me dire des choses qui dépassent la professionnalité ?

\- Si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien de particulier Hanji, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de particulier. C'est tout. »

Les sourcils de la dénommée s'arquèrent. Elle était mécontente de voir Eren lui mentir mais surtout, elle enrageait de voir à quel point il était impassible. Ce n'était pas le jeune adulte qui créchait dans son appartement qui lui parlait mais une ombre dure et froide, le regard fermé, les pensées inaccessibles. On aurait presque dit Levi : terrifiant. La scientifique pressentait quelque chose de mauvais.

\- « Tu sais, reprit-elle avec un timbre de voix bien plus grave et pugnace, il y a deux choses pour lesquelles je suis particulièrement douée. » Elle se leva pour souligner l'importance de ses mots : « La première concerne les avancées biologiques de mon laboratoire et la deuxième, est ma capacité à pressentir certains évènements ou états d'esprits. Et là, je sens très clairement que tu es entrain de me mentir Eren. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout. »

Eren hésita à aller dans son sens : s'il faisait mine de tout lui raconter, elle lui laisserait sans doute le reste de son mensonge intact ? Il n'aurait probablement pas eu à se poser ce genre de questions si son cœur ne tapait pas aussi fort dans sa poitrine.

Ce qu'il ressentait depuis hier soir.

C'était interdit. Prohibé.

Cette petite, minuscule lueur. Toujours plus flamboyante à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Levi.

Défendue. Tabou.

Il le connaissait si peu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Et aussi étrange que puisse être Hanji, il ne pouvait en aucun cas le lui confier. Que faire si lui-même n'osait même pas se l'avouer ?

Sa gorge se noua et des flash-backs imprécis s'emmêlèrent dans ce qui semblaient être les murs étriqués de son labyrinthe cérébral. Son regard froid, mécanique, familier… Et puis sa coupe de cheveux soulignant à la perfection les courbes de ses tempes… Comment pouvait-il oublier sa mâchoire ? Sa peau si douce lorsqu'il avait effleuré dans la nuit. Rien qu'à se remémorer cette sensation, Eren en frémit. Une bonne partie des poils de ses avant-bras se dressèrent à l'unisson tandis que les autres tentaient en vain de rameuter le calme sur l'épiderme.

C'était peine perdue. Eren était pris au piège, il le savait. Il avait beau nier en son for intérieur, il combattait sa propre ombre. À l'image du serpent qui se mord la queue à force de tourner en rond, il continuait cependant à renier cette lueur. Pourtant elle n'était qu'une petite braise cette nuit, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle se mue en flammèche ?

Finalement, il fit semblant de répondre à ses attentes, bégayant et mimant la timidité, comme s'il divulguait le gros du secret alors qu'en fait il n'en disait rien :

\- « Et bien, je me suis beaucoup inquiété… En, percutant le caporal, je l'ai accidentellement blessé. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix et, l'ai soigné du mieux que je pouvais avec les accessoires à ma disposition. Si l'on peut considérer cela comme un acte inhabituel, alors c'est le seul qui s'est déroulé dans la soirée.

\- Levi s'est blessé ? Et il t'a laissé le soigner ? percuta-t-elle, les yeux tout ronds. » Levi n'était clairement pas du genre à se laisser toucher facilement et par n'importe qui.

\- « Oh ce n'était pas grand chose : il saignait de l'arcade sourcilière. Mais j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions et faire en sorte que la plaie ne s'infecte pas.

\- Mais toi, tu n'as rien eu ?

\- Une jambe cassée, et quelques égratignures à la cheville à cause de la friction du cuir de ma botte contre ma peau. Mais rien de grave : ma régénération a fait le gros du travail.

\- Tu boîtes encore un peu, constata-t-elle.

\- Je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment rien… »

Hanji souffla du nez. Il lui mentait encore. Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille ?

\- « Eren, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

\- Je… Je ne joue à rien du tout, répéta-t-il gauche.

\- Eren ! Ça suffit maintenant ! »

Dans un mouvement de recul, l'adolescent se déplaça estomaqué. Il avait tellement peu l'habitude de voir Hanji se mettre réellement en colère qu'il lui semblait que la femme devant elle lui était inconnue (au moins sur ce point là, ils se rejoignaient).

Au diable les restrictions : qu'Eren fasse une nouvelle crise, elle s'en tamponnait ! La situation était insupportable ! Au début, leur semblant de querelle l'amusait cela rajoutait un peu de drama dans tout ce rose bonbon qu'était leur précédente relation. Mais là, ce n'était juste plus possible. Les mains sur les hanches, elle éclata :

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que le caporal était en colère lorsqu'il est revenu, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que- j'imagine que le fait de revenir me chercher et de devoir assumer les conséquences de mes actes l'ont énervé ! se justifia-t-il.

\- Eren !

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea la recrue.

\- Tu ne m'amuses plus du tout là ! cria-t-elle, méchante.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Va lui parler si ça te tiens autant à cœur et tu l'auras ta réponse !

\- Tu sais très bien, toi comme moi que- »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'un toc-toc résonna dans la pièce. Moblit, les yeux rivés sur ses fiches, n'avait frappé que par habitude et s'étonna, lorsqu'il releva son nez de ses feuillets, de trouver ses deux confrères debout, dans ce qui ressemblait à une dispute :

\- « Ouh là, je dérange ? »

Hanji décrispa son visage pour retrouver la joie qu'elle arborait d'habitude. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de bien vouloir lui laisser dix petites minutes seule avec Eren quand son attention se reporta sur ce que Moblit tenait dans sa main :

\- « Ce sont les autorisations de fouilles dans les quartiers chics ?

\- Exactement, opina-t-il en les lui tendant.

\- Mais je pensais qu'Erwin ne devait pas les envoyer avant demain après-midi ?

\- Il a changé d'avis. Et regarde : elles ont toutes été réfuté.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, après tout, nous nous y attendions. Enfin Moblit est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser quelques instants avec Eren, j'ai encore deux mots à lui toucher ?

\- Hum, loin de moi l'intention de te mettre en rogne mais je crois qu'il s'est barré.

\- Quoi ?! »

Elle se retourna et en effet, l'objet de ses paroles s'était dérobé profitant de l'intérêt soudain que la jeune femme avait porté sur cette autorisation. Hanji serra son poing, craquant ses phalanges et réprima sa rage en un merveilleux sourire qu'elle adressa à Moblit.

\- « Bon, Moblit. Là ça craint. Ça craint beaucoup.

\- À propos du refus de Dork ? Tu l'as dit toi même non ? On s'y attendait-

\- Non Moblit, le coupa-t-elle. Là on a un problème de tout autre ordre. Et si on ne réagit pas maintenant, la prochaine mission ne vaut même pas la peine d'être préparée.

* * *

Mikasa faisait les cent pas dans l'open-space. Là où ses camarades de promotion s'amusaient à mimer un travail qu'ils étaient supposés rendre elle, ne parvenait même pas à les ignorer. Cette nuit, il s'était passé quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas être diplômé pour le reconnaître, il lui suffisait en général d'un seul regard vers Eren et elle décelait le pourquoi du comment. Mais ces derniers temps, ils étaient si éloignés l'un de l'autre et elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que son _ami_ de toujours s'évaporait comme un mirage.

Armin n'était pas en reste. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte de tout cela avant même que la brune taciturne ne soulève l'hypothèse. L'ennui était qu'ils se pensaient seuls au courant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais le reste du groupe et de l'Escouade comprenait qu'un problème vrombissait, menaçant de tout faire s'écrouler.

Ils préféraient juste faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si éviter de trop poser les yeux sur le problème allait le faire disparaître mais vous savez bien ce que disent les croyances populaires : chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

Si encore la pseudo querelle avait lieu entre deux autres personnes de l'Escadron - aussi importantes soient-elles – mais non ! Il avait fallu que ce froid s'installe entre Levi et Eren : les pièces maîtresses de la mission. Seule l'Escadron et Armin connaissaient la véritable raison de cette mauvaise ambiance, mais tout de même : le problème était vissé, impossible à déloger ! Le soldat le plus puissant que l'Humanité ait pu mettre au monde et l'Espoir de la nation supposés travailler en groupe, en une cohésion parfaite : ils ne pouvaient plus se voir.

Non, pire encore, ils s'adoraient. Ils s'adoraient tellement qu'ils avaient finir par se haïr d'une certaine manière. Par peur de l'autre sans doute, peut-être par dégout de la relation précédente qui n'avait abouti à rien. Subsistait cette couche de faux-semblants qui, comme les minorités bruyantes, rendait l'apparence générale aux moins informés.

Mikasa attrapa Armin par le bras, soucieuse, et l'entraina à sa suite près des toilettes :

\- « Il faut qu'on aide Eren. » Face à l'indifférence silencieuse de son ami, elle poursuivit : Tout cela… ce n'est pas normal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre l'autre nain et Eren mais ça le met dans un état qui-

\- Il l'aime Mikasa, scanda le blondinet, direct.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-elle, très étonnée. Tsss, n'importe quoi, comme si Eren pouvait… » Armin croisa les bras en la regardant bien dans le blanc de l'œil, attendant qu'elle réfléchisse par elle-même à cette évidence. Elle continua : « Il ne peut… Il ne peut pas, hein ? Enfin, je veux dire, Eren n'est pas de ce bord là, il me l'aurait dit sinon !

\- Ah oui ? Tu as déjà vu Eren beaucoup nous parler sur ce sujet là ? D'après toi il était forcément hétéro parce qu'il ne t'avait jamais témoigné aucune attirance envers quiconque et donc ça tombait sous le sens ?

\- Non ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je pense juste qu'il préfère les filles. Et surtout qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux de ce nabot ! Eren ne… »

Soudain, son attitude étant enfant, leur éloignement, son refus catégorique à sa proposition de couple, les œillades incessantes qu'elles pensaient seulement dues à de l'admiration pure et dure : tout se confondit dans sa tête. C'était sous ses yeux depuis le début et son propre attachement lui avait carrément voilé la face. Mikasa devint livide :

\- « Je pensais que c'était seulement…

\- De l'admiration, compléta-t-il, je sais mais non, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Mais comment peut-on tomber amoureux d'une personne en si peu de temps ?

\- Ça c'est à Eren qu'il faut poser la question, souffla-t-il. »

Armin se rendit compte à quel point il était épuisé. Si doux dans ses paroles d'habitude, la perpétuelle tension qui régnait dans l'Escadron l'harassait à un point qu'il était obligé de rentrer dans le lard pour tout expliquer de but en blanc à Mikasa. Elle qui avait tant de sentiments envers Eren. Mais il savait au fond qu'en arborant un ton aussi sec, il aurait toute son attention. Il reprit, avec un peu plus de douceur : « Tu le connais, quand il apprécie quelque chose, il s'y donne à fond. Il s'y donne peut-être même un peu trop. Mais on ne peut pas lui retirer qu'il le fait bien. » Il s'interrompit à nouveau, et fit patte blanche auprès de son amie en prenant sa main : « Je suis de ton côté moi, tu sais. Je veux juste qu'il se sente mieux. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai saisi dans toute cette histoire, c'est que le seul qui puisse réellement y changer quelque chose : c'est Eren.

\- Mais nous pourrions tout lui révéler sur sa vie, sur _notre_ vie à Ektyos ! Je suis persuadée qu'il se sentirait bien plus heureux. Que si nous sommes aussi proches c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde !

\- Oh ça, je pense qu'il le sait déjà. Mais ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Sa dernière crise l'a mené à l'hôpital, peut-être que la prochaine le clouera là-bas pour de bon. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Il faut qu'il se souvienne par lui-même, sans aide extérieure explicite. En bref, il faut que son cerveau fasse le cheminement tout seul.

\- Donc on ne peut vraiment rien faire, conclu-t-elle dépitée.

\- Rien de rien. »

Il fini par lui prendre le visage entre ses deux mains pour la forcer à le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Un regard de frère bienveillant suffi pour la calmer de cette frustration. S'il y avait une chose plus douloureuse pour le cœur de la grande brune que de se faire rejeter par le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toute petite, c'était bien de le voir souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Le plus grand acte d'amour qu'elle aurait pu lui adresser se tournait finalement en un sentiment écrasant.

Elle tenait tant à lui qu'elle était prête à renoncer à l'aimer pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir comme elle aurait souhaiter l'être avec lui.

Armin la serra dans ses bras, concerné par la tristesse Mikasa. Il zieuta le coin du couloir et aperçu une silhouette qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme appartenant à celle de Jean. Il espérait qu'il n'avait entendu de la discussion que la fin et rompit l'étreinte en un sourire :

\- « Je crois qu'une ombre te suis. »

La jeune femme se retourna promptement, déjà certaine de savoir qui était cette _ombre_ et vit en effet le contour du corps de Jean au sol, éclairé par le soleil des grandes baies vitrées de l'open-space. Ils parlaient trop doucement pour qu'il n'entende que l'on conversait à son sujet et elle était restée trop longtemps à ses côtés pour ne pas le reconnaître.

Furieuse, elle s'écria dans un élan à sa poursuite :

\- « Jean, tu sais ce qu'est une discussion _privée_? Non mais sans rire, fous le camp, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ! »

Armin roula des yeux dans un gloussement. Le ton de sa meilleure amie ne sonnait pas aussi tonitruant qu'à l'habitude, et il savait que la solution au problème Eren dans le cœur de la brune ne pouvait se résoudre que grâce à Jean. Et même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, il savait aussi qu'elle avait saisit.

* * *

La main sur la bouche, adossé au muret des toilettes, Eren se laissa glisser incapable de rester debout.

Mikasa l'aimait ?

Mikasa son amie d'enfance, qu'il n'avait – d'après les dires des autres – jamais considéré autrement que comme son amie l'aimait lui ?

Ektyos ?

En quoi est-ce qu'il avait une quelconque relation avec le présupposé repaire du clan H ?

Levi ?

Le nabot, le nain… C'est bien de Levi dont ils parlaient ? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils semblaient être au courant de l'attirance d'Eren envers le caporal ? Et puis, si justement il hésitait tant sur ses sentiments, c'est parce qu'il le connaissait très peu alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils semblaient dire qu'Eren savait bien plus de choses sur le brigadier ?

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi toujours toutes ces questions ?!

Eren se sentit suffoquer, sa gorge se nouait dans un nœud résolument serré. Et tandis qu'il pensait juste pris d'un subite chagrin de cœur, sa poitrine se craqua. Dans un instant de détresse respiratoire, il sorti précipitamment de sa cachette, la respiration hachurée et ne prenant même pas garde à ce que personne ne le remarque.

Il avait l'impression de mourir. Il avait peur de perdre la vie maintenant et que tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard des personnes qu'il aimait (que ça soit Levi mais également Armin, Mikasa et même – oserait il le dire – Jean). L'adolescent n'avait clairement pas envie de claquer sur le carrelage froid des locaux de sa faction.

Sa voix crépita dans sa gorge, comme un râle dissimulé. Sa peau devint très chaude et il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes.

Dans un ultime appel, il tenta un cri, mais rien ne sorti. Eren avait tellement besoin d'air, mais il ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Sa poitrine se contractait à chaque pulsation de manière si brutale que ça lui coupait le souffle qu'il n'avait pas. Finalement, il s'étala sur le sol son cerveau manquant définitivement d'oxygène.

* * *

 _Eren se retrouva à nouveau dans cette salle sombre._

 _Hanji lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'avant qu'il ne perde encore une fois la mémoire, qu'il avait eu une crise mais sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails du pourquoi et du comment. Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait dans cette grotte lugubre, il percuta et se souvint de ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait._

 _À l'unique exception que cette fois-ci, il pouvait discerner certaines formes. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il sentait que ce qui était entrain de se passer était important, très important et qu'il devait tout dire à Hanji lorsqu'il émergerait de ce songe._

 _Lui revint soudainement à la mémoire l'horripilante douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était tout à coup mis à traverser la matière pour arriver dans un monde qui ne ressemblait presque pas au sien._

 _Craignant cette angoissante et oppressante impression qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'il avait côtoyé ces murs, il se releva, posant les yeux sur ce qui s'apparentait être un mélange de beaucoup de meubles et d'objets qui dérivaient dans l'espace de cette immense et – visiblement sans fin – pièce. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Lui aussi flottait au grès d'un rythme volupté, et il ne semblait même pas y avoir de sol._

 _Brusquement, une silhouette se détacha d'une cassette en bois ancien, ainsi elle émergeait du vieux meuble. Une jolie jeune femme se précisa. Toute sa chevelure était regroupée en une couette basse qui retombait gentiment sur son épaule et son regard témoignait de toute l'affection du monde. Son foulard bleu ondulait le long de sa clavicule et elle tendit une douce main vers le visage d'Eren._

 _Immédiatement, le jeune homme la reconnu comme étant sa mère. Il voulut parler, lui demander son prénom, mais rien n'y faisait. Si dans cette salle il était arrivé à retrouver ses sens – comparé à la dernière fois – sa voix, elle, ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire entendre. Il voulait lui demander son prénom, persuadé de l'avoir sur le bout de langue, lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici avec lui et pourquoi est-ce que dans le « vrai monde » il ne l'avait jamais vu, ni elle, ni son père._

 _Les lèvres de l'honorable dame s'étirèrent dans un sourire gracieux et elle expliqua :_

 _\- « C'est normal. Tout est normal Eren. »_

 _« Normal ?! songea Eren. Rien n'est normal ! Je ne comprends rien ! »_

 _Il hurlait ses pensées. Sa tête lui faisait mal, au même titre que son palpitant. Ses yeux durent crier son état d'âme puisque la femme continua, toujours la main glissant sur sa joue :_

 _\- « La vérité. Papa a essayé de nous empêcher de la propager, cracha-t-elle avec mépris, il y a longtemps. Mais tu t'es battu toute ta vie mon chéri, et viendra un jour où tu pourras enfin te battre à nouveau. Ce n'est pas un lavage de cerveau qui feras faillir Eren Jäger. Ne te laisse pas surprendre par tout cela. Mon chéri tu es si fort, si déterminé, si courageux… »_

 _Eren se mit à pleurer, sans même savoir pourquoi. Sa mère lui manquait tellement. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchit au lieu où elle se trouvait ? Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi, il connaissait la réponse. Il était entrain de vivre une expérience mentale. Il était plus lucide pendant ses crises que dans la vie de tout les jours et rien de tout cela n'était réel. Pourtant cette main, si douce, sur sa joue, le regard que sa mère lui rendait baigné lui aussi de larmes… Tout avait l'air si palpable._

 _Carla Jäger était morte, et seul le fantôme de son passé subsistait dans la mémoire d'Eren. Depuis combien de temps errait il sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il voulut le lui demander, mais celle-ci comprit à nouveau avant même qu'il ne formule un regard le signifiant :_

 _\- « Tu étais si petit. Je menais la révolution Eren, c'était important et tu devais être le prochain porteur du flambeau que j'allumais. Mais ton père n'était pas de cet avis il aimait la vie que nous menions, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Peut-être penses-tu, par peur de te perdre ? » Elle explosa de rire : « Ça, jamais de la vie il était la pire enflure que cette planète ait portée j'aurais voulu que tu le haïsses autant qu'il ne le mérite. Mais tu étais jeune, tu étais aveuglé, et tu le suivais dans tout ce qu'il disait. Non, ce sale type… il débutait un business de trafic de drogues qui fleurissait tant les autorités étaient mauvaises… Mais mon chéri, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu veux entendre. »_

 _On entendit un bruit assourdissant, à la limite de l'infrason. Eren colla ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et sa mère en fit autant. La pression de sa douce paume lui manqua tout de suite et avec des yeux suppliants, il lui indiqua :_

 _\- « Ne me regarde pas avec cet air là, mon chéri. Je t'aime de toute mon âme, mais nous n'avons plus le temps. » Il voulait lui rugir qu'il la portait dans son cœur plus que n'importe qui dans le monde, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il la voulait à ses côtés mais rien ne sortit. Compréhensive, mais blessée par ce bruit toujours plus dur, elle articula : « Sois heureux, tu le mérite plus que n'importe qui. Souviens-toi de Levi. Souviens-toi de ce… »_

 _Une douleur atroce transperça Eren, comme un coup de tonnerre qui le foudroyait de l'intérieur. Et tandis qu'il convulsait dans le vide, il transperça une fois encore le sol et se retrouva dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Un enfant, très jeune, environ sept ans s'il en jugeait le regard qu'il portait sur l'horizon._

 _Il reconnut immédiatement la pergola sous laquelle il s'était réfugié du froid ambiant. Son corps agissait sans qu'il ne le commande. Il pouvait sentir, entendre, et même parler sans que l'automate dans lequel il était ne lui obéisse. Ce dernier n'en faisait littéralement qu'à sa tête. Eren n'était que l'humble spectateur de ce spectacle._

 _Personne à l'horizon qu'une rue sombre et un chat faisant sa toilette. Le corps dans lequel il n'était qu'un simple observateur se mit à crier, toujours sans qu'il n'en donne l'ordre :_

 _\- « Bon ! Vous vous magnez où vous attendez que je me frigorifie sur place ?! »_

 _La voix qui sorti lui était extrêmement familière et elle ressemblait en beaucoup de points à la sienne, quelques octaves plus hautes peut-être. Eren se demanda quelques instants s'il n'était pas dans son propre corps d'enfant, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix aiguë d'un petit garçon blond qui s'approchait :_

 _\- « C'est que, pantela-t-il, tu es, vraiment, rapide… Fuuuuuu… respira-t-il bruyamment._

 _\- Il faudrait que l'on s'entraine chaque matin à courir, ajouta une brunette qui le talonnait, pas le moins du monde essoufflée. Armin tu es trop lent, je ne veux pas que ces grands te coursent encore comme ils l'ont fait la dernière fois ! Qui sait ce qu'il en adviendrait de toi si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps ?_

 _\- Je sais Mikasa… Je te promets de faire des efforts, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous… »_

 _Tout ce qui se dit ensuite, Eren ne l'entendit pas. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à ce que son corps pouvait dire. Il revivait un souvenir de son enfance, avec Armin et Mikasa à ses côtés. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu de réel moment passé avec eux ? Entre ses entrainements intensifs, toutes les expériences médicales et le fait qu'il devait s'adapter aux heures d'Hanji, il ne les voyait plus. Et il se rendit compte à quel point ils lui manquaient terriblement._

 _Ce souvenir était important ! Il devait se concentrer pour pouvoir se rappeler de tout à son réveil !_

 _\- « C'est quoi ce que tu tiens dans ta main Eren ? l'interrogea Armin, dodelinant de la tête._

 _\- Une photo du caporal Ackerman ! rétorqua le garçonnet tout fier en brandissant la photographie à moitié froissée pour qu'il puisse l'observer encore mieux. »_

 _À l'intérieur, Eren rougissait de honte et d'incompréhension. Il connaissait déjà le caporal ?_

 _\- « Quoi ? Mais t'es pas fou ? s'affola le blond en chuchotant. C'est interdit ! Où est-ce que tu as eu un truc pareil ?_

 _\- Je l'ai chipé dans un magazine dans la décharge de la cité. Ils allaient le brûler tu te rends compte ? Une merveille pareille ! s'exclama-t-il en lovant sa joue contre la feuille._

 _\- Eren, intervint la fillette, donne-moi ça._

 _\- Non ! Pourquoi tu la veux ? Il est tout ce que je voudrais être… justifia-t-il. C'est tellement rare de pouvoir le voir, rien qu'en photo et le caporal Ackerman est si fabuleux que même à Ektyos il fait figure de légende, et tu voudrais me le retirer ? Il fallait te lever à six heures du matin, comme moi, et déjouer la vigilance des gardes en lançant des petits cailloux au péril de ta vie !_

 _\- Mais justement Eren ! le sermonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas normal que tu prennes autant de risques pour une simple photographie !_

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est celle de Levi Ackerman ! Regarde-le, regarde-moi cette silhouette, ce port de tête, ce regard !_

 _\- Si la police t'attrapait, tu finirais en prison Eren ! Donne-moi ça tout de suite que je la brûle !_

 _\- Jamais ! s'écria-t-il en riant. »_

 _Eren prit ses jambes à son cou, faisant miroiter le papier glacé en guise de provocation. Il s'amusait de voir Mikasa lui courir après, et Armin qui tentait vainement de les rattraper. Le jeune enfant courrait, courrait, sans s'arrêter, regardant tendrement sa précieuse photographie._

 _À l'intérieur de ce corps en sueur, l'adolescent ne comprenait plus grand chose. Le simple fait qu'il soit fou de Levi depuis tant d'années le fit frissonner. Est-ce que c'était le destin qu'ils finissent par se rencontrer ?_

 _Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa course, et surtout, pour quelle raison est-ce que son cerveau lui avait envoyé un souvenir pareil. Le fait que sa mère lui en parle juste avant avait-il un rapport ?_

 _Soudainement, il se heurta à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Lorsqu'il rencontra ses prunelles, les deux Eren s'arrêtèrent de respirer au même moment. Leur même cœur se rétracta au même instant tandis que l'homme devant eux se mit à sourire :_

 _\- « Mon fils… »_

* * *

\- « On s'écarte !... Chargez ! »

Eren ressenti à nouveau une décharge dans tout son organisme et se réveilla brusquement. Il reprit son souffle comme s'il était en apnée depuis plusieurs minutes : la respiration irrégulière et le pouls erratique. Hanji fut la première personne qu'il vit. Elle était rouge écrevisse, et ses longues mèches de cheveux étaient collées à ses joues par la sueur. La jeune scientifique vérifia le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent et tomba sur ses genoux : il était tiré d'affaire.

\- « Putain de merde, c'était moins une, souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant sommairement le front. »

Au sol, et encore un peu groggy, Eren ne préféra pas se relever. Cependant il observa tous ces visages terrifiés qui lui faisaient face. Armin pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que Mikasa laisser libre court à une expression faciale perdue entre la terreur et la dépression. Évidemment, les autres membres du Bataillon s'inquiétaient comme Petra qui serrait fort la main d'Oluo contre son cœur, visiblement soulagée de voir le jeune homme presque sauvé. Jean faisait mine de se moquer de l'action mais il avait surveillé toute l'action en s'interdisant de se ronger les ongles de stress. Erwin aussi était là, supervisant la scène de loin, aussi rassuré que les autres de le voir vivant. Tout ce beau monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui à l'instant.

\- « Eren, mon garçon, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui demanda Hanji.

\- Mmh, j'ai… ça va. Maintenant ça va, mieux, répondit-il la bouche collée par l'effort.

\- Tant mieux… »

Elle-même semblait complétement vidée de ses forces, on aurait presque dit qu'elle en bavait plus qu'Eren à l'instant présent. Car s'il est vrai que durant ses crises, l'adolescent ressentait des douleurs tout juste humainement supportables (si bien qu'elles étaient compliquées pour lui à décrire) lorsqu'il se réveillait, il ne souffrait plus. Et ce à chaque fois.

\- « Eren ! » brailla Mikasa, qui n'avait pas remarqué le réveil de son ami tant elle était en détresse. De par ce fait, Armin leva la tête à son tour et son regard embué de larmes crépita de milles flammes de joie. On aurait pu penser qu'il venait de voir le Christ faire son apparition devant ses yeux. Ils s'approchèrent de concert et parlèrent très vite et très fort toujours ensemble : « Mon dieu, Eren, j'ai eu si peur !

\- Nous pensions réellement que tu allais y passer, emboita Armin. Nous ne-

\- Je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi ! Tu te rends compte un peu ? Je-

\- Tu nous aurais tellement manqué, nous nous en sommes tellement voulu ! On ne savait pas que - »

Mais les paroles s'emmêlaient dans le cerveau d'Eren et il peinait à comprendre le sens des phrases. Tout s'empira lorsque les autres s'y mirent aussi :

\- « Vieux, ne nous fait plus jamais ça, fit Connie dans un timbre de voix qui passa inaperçu comparé aux cris des autres.

\- Eren ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?! s'exclama Sasha, poussant Connie.

\- Du calme ! Du calme ! tonna Erd. Laissez-le respirer !

\- Viens mon chaton, dit Hanji en tendant une main bienveillante vers le jeune homme encore bouleversé. »

Eren la suivit avec diligence et sans trop poser de questions. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix et il ne voulait contrarier la scientifique qui avait déjà bien fait preuve de patience à son égard.

En plein cheminement vers son laboratoire, endroit logique pour qui vient de faire une crise pareille, Hanji se ravisa et l'amena marcher dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Eren n'y comprenait goutte. Alors, il lui expliqua tout en long en large et en travers : cette femme qu'il pensait être sa mère, ses souvenirs d'enfant, sa soudaine prise de conscience sur beaucoup de choses qu'il avait oublié tels que Armin et Mikasa…

\- « Tu as vu ton père et ta mère tu dis ? Mais… c'est incroyable ! C'est un pas de géant dans ta convalescence ! s'exprima Hanji en sautillant de joie. » Devant le silence incongru de son subordonné, elle poursuivit : « En fait, nous avions interdiction de te parler de ta mère et… autre chose…

\- Autre chose ? »

Indirectement, il aurait préféré ne pas comprendre ce sous-entendu. Mais son cerveau, aussi fatigué soit-il, lui, avait saisi. Et finalement arriva l'épineuse question : devait-il tout révéler ? Son songe dans son intégrité ? Ou était-il préférable de mentir encore une fois ? En définitive : devait-il lui parler de l'importance de Levi comme l'avait souligné l'esprit de sa mère ?

Non, cette fois-ci, il ne referait pas la même erreur.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le laboratoire avec le même prénom sur les lèvres :

\- « Levi.

\- Quoi Levi ? s'enquit Hanji. Est-ce que quelque chose t'est revenu ?

\- Non. Enfin, si mais pas vraiment. Je l'ai d'abord découvert pendant mon songe : petit, je… Je l'adulais et collectionnais visiblement des photographies de lui alors que c'était interdit. Mais surtout… Levi c'est le prénom que m'a dit ma mère quand je l'ai vu. Elle m'a dit que… que Levi était important, qu'il résoudrait tout, qu'il était la solution.

\- Putain je le savais, chuchota-t-elle, des paillettes de pleurs se centralisant vers sa caroncule lacrymale. »

Le sourire d'Hanji se précisa. Elle était ivre de joie, de savoir que bientôt ils se retrouveraient. La route aura été longue, périlleuse, mais ils allaient enfin y arriver. La persévérance dont ils avaient tous fait preuve serait bientôt récompensée. Oh, bien entendu, elle prenait en compte le fait que la fierté de Levi mêlée à tout cela engendrerait des complications (sinon ce n'était pas drôle, évidemment) : ils ne se remettraient sûrement pas ensemble en un clin d'œil, mais au moins il n'y aurait plus cette horrible, cette affreuse ambiance qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation pour laquelle le Bataillon se battait.

Elle prit Eren dans ses bras :

\- « Levi tient beaucoup à toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il pense une telle chose, mais…

\- Ça lui écorcherai la langue de te le dire en face, compléta-t-elle, ou même de le penser très fort, mais cela me semblait important que tu le saches. Que quelqu'un te le dise en bonne et due forme. Et toi aussi tu tiens beaucoup à lui, hein ? »

Eren enfouit alors son nez dans l'épaule de son amie en guise de réponse à cette question qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une oratoire.

\- « Un jour, Levi arrêtera d'être con. C'est promis.

\- Un jour, j'arrêterai peut-être aussi.

\- Oui, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée tiens, ri la scientifique. »

Après trente minutes à prendre les précautions nécessaires et à s'assurer une millième fois de plus qu'Eren était en bonne santé, Hanji le laissa sortir. À force de louper tous ses entrainements, le petit allait vraiment finir par être en retard sur leur programme. Mais compte tenu du fait que cette tête brûlée avait un programme particulier, il pouvait s'accorder un peu de repos avant de repartir à l'action.

C'est ainsi qu'Eren fini par se retrouver dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis – lui semblait-il – des lustres : son petit coin de paradis. Ce lieu caché en plein milieu des locaux, rempli de verdure idéal pour se ressourcer sans devoir partir très loin.

S'il avait eu l'autorisation de souffler une minute ou deux avant de repartir vers le gymnase d'entrainement, Eren avait cependant interdiction de recevoir la visite de ses amis.

L'adolescent respirait. De grandes inspirations pour de courtes expirations dans ce qui semblait être un havre de paix, isolé de toute guerre. Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'à son réveil, il n'avait pas vu ce visage qu'il désirait voir plus que celui de quiconque se pencher vers lui pour vérifier son état.

Levi n'était pas venu.

* * *

Il entendait les cris d'Hanji appeler pour un défibrillateur, il percevait les pas pressés et agacés de chaque membre de l'Escouade qui s'activait pour trouver les ustensiles, les cotons, le désinfectant il observait de son écran de service Erwin qui bipait chaque personne pour les prévenir de ce qui était entrain de se passer absolument tout le monde : personne ne passait outre. Par contre, il savait très bien que personne n'ignorait ce message comme lui le faisait. Levi ne bougeait pas de son bureau, coincé entre une paralysie et un dégoût de lui même. Il ne sillait pas, ne tremblait point : mais il restait assis, bien derrière sa table.

Dans un sens, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas égoïste – tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il préférait se dire – Eren avait bien assez d'aide à sa disposition. Il savait également que le gamin ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui et que s'il était dans ce couloir avec la quarantaine de personnes qui était présente près de lui, cela ne changerait pas la donne : il gênerait plus qu'autre chose.

Dans l'autre, c'était d'un égoïsme pur, et il s'en voulait. Il se disait que s'il n'arrivait que maintenant, on le lui reprocherait. Qu'on argumenterait sur le fait que Levi n'était qu'un salopard imbu de lui-même, incapable de venir aider sur-le-champ le garçon auquel il tient le plus sur Terre (enfin par « on » il entendait « Hanji » car personne d'autre n'oserait le lui dire en face). Mais s'il ne se levait pas instantanément, ces rumeurs qu'il sortait tout droit de sa tête redoubleraient, et plus le temps avançait, moins il trouvait la force de se lever.

« Le meilleur soldat que l'Humanité ait connu, hein » se répétait-il intérieurement. Au fond, il ne valait rien. Et s'il faisait mine d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de ce qu'il pourrait se dire lorsqu'il arriverait là-bas – s'il finissait par le faire – en vérité, il s'en moquait plus que tout. Pour lui ne comptait que l'avis de celui qui était au sol, inconscient, gisant.

Parler au conditionnel ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, et il n'avait jamais autant utilisé les « si » qu'à ce moment. Réfléchir autant avant d'agir signifiait qu'il ne bougerait pas, il le savait. Car il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire comme suit.

Eren était entrain de faire une crise majeure, lorsqu'il se réveillerait il l'aurait sans doute encore oublié. Lui et tout le reste du monde.

À quoi est-ce que cela servait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se battait encore ? La réponse était toute simple : même s'il voulait abandonner, il n'y arrivait pas. Son âme toute entière était encline à tout plaquer, mais son cœur refusait.

Levi était là, mettant de nouveau un des plus importants principes de côté – celui de venir en aide aux autres – à cause d'Eren. Encore une fois il faisait cette erreur. Mais c'était mieux pour lui, il devait se tenir loin de lui, l'épier de loin pour faire son travail et s'assurer qu'il ne meure pas : et en l'occurrence, il le savait entre de bonnes mains.

Un peu plus tard (il ne lisait même plus l'horloge pour quantifier le temps qu'il avait passé à remplir de la paperasse inutile), il s'accorda une pause. Tout son crâne était en surchauffe, c'était insupportable.

Où était Eren ? Il – croyait – s'en moquer, mais il valait mieux ne pas croiser son regard tout de suite. Levi vérifia les écrans de contrôle qu'il avait à sa disposition dans son bureau en tant que supérieur et remarqua que le jeune homme était en compagnie d'Hanji dans son laboratoire. Jusqu'ici rien de bien anormal, il était d'ailleurs positif qu'ils soient dans la même pièce : cela lui ôtait deux épines du pied en un seul coup.

Il choisi de se rafraichir les idées en continuant son travail pour la mission près de ce trou de verdure en plein milieu du bâtiment. Ainsi, il aurait la vue sur ce splendide endroit, sans pour autant recouvrir ses Rangers de terre.

L'architecte du bâtiment avait donc prévu des salles de travail communes pour tous près de ce jardin, mais elles étaient très peu fréquentées en raison du fait que depuis, chaque personnel avait son propre office. Elles finissaient donc par être inutiles (bien que très utiles pour Levi à ce moment précis).

Ainsi, il installa la petite centaine de papiers tous plus importants les uns que les autres sur sa table, rangés comme il faut. Et après avoir mis de côté le fait que cette pièce était bien trop poussiéreuse pour qui désirait véritablement travailler – « Pas étonnant que personne ne vienne poser son cul dans cette salle miteuse » se disait-il à voix basse – il arbora une mine très concentrée et jeta un coup d'œil au jardin qui lui faisait face à travers la grande fenêtre tout en ouvrant cette dernière. Il n'y avait pas un chat, les branches des quelques arbres ployaient sous la brise tandis que le petit bassin frémissait de nénuphars.

Il ne parvenait pas à être efficace dans son travail. Son esprit était ailleurs, une partie de lui était restée là-haut, près des écrans de télésurveillance, à faire vérifier si son protégé était encore en vie.

Mêlant le mirage et la réalité et alors qu'il rêvassait comme cela ne lui arrivait jamais, ses prunelles rencontrèrent le visage de celui pour lequel il s'inquiétait plus que tout. Levi ne saisit point si son esprit s'amusait seulement à lui jouer des tours, ou si Eren était bel et bien devant lui.

Il avait une mine radieuse – bien meilleure que toute à l'heure en tout cas – on aurait presque pu penser qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il souriait, et Levi se fit la réflexion qu'il devait avoir de nouveau tout oublié, et que donc son insouciance enfantine avait pris le dessus. Il se senti encore plus amer, cette simple constatation le faisait frissonner de colère et de mépris envers Eren mais surtout envers son père, qui était la cause de cette suppression de mémoire.

N'empêche que cela lui faisait du bien de le voir sourire un peu. Ça lui allait si bien d'être heureux. Et cette vision permit à Levi de se calmer un peu, et il reposa le nez dans ses papiers apaisé. Si Eren était en vie – qu'il ait encore tout perdu ou non – peu importait, il était là, juste à côté de lui. C'était le principal.

Après une dizaine de minutes – bien rentabilisées par rapport aux quinze précédentes – Levi fit couler un regard à travers sa longue rangée de cils afin de s'assurer que l'oiseau qu'il toisait ne s'était pas envolé.

Et il était en effet toujours présent. À un détail important près : son sourire s'était fané. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ait à ce point déchanté ? Avait-il eu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Levi n'avait pas regardé, plongé dans son travail et avec la certitude que rien ne pouvait arriver puisqu'il était juste à côté de lui. Peut-être se faisait-il juste des idées. Après tout, les pensées d'Eren fusaient à une vitesse – sa mémoire intacte ou pas d'ailleurs – alors il pouvait s'attendre à la fois à tout et à rien.

\- « Eren, enfin te voilà !

\- Chuuuuut, Mikasa, tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

En un éclair, Mikasa et Armin débarquèrent. La brune avait couru très vite et embarqué sa cible dans un coin du jardin plus extirpé mais toujours dans le champ de vision du brigadier tandis qu'Armin assuraient leur arrière en jetant des coups d'œil derrière ses épaules toutes les secondes.

Le blondinet croisa soudain les iris de son supérieur. Apparemment, il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué. L'orage rencontra l'océan, aucun d'eux ne fut surpris. Armin en fut presque soulagé à dire vrai, et il rejoignit Mikasa en trottinant faisant comme si de rien n'était avec plus d'un stratagème derrière la tête.

\- « Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de nous, mais nous avons eu tellement-

\- Ne pas me souvenir de vous, la coupa Eren, mais évidemment que je me souviens de vous. Mikasa, Armin… » Ce fut l'accolade la plus salvatrice qu'Eren eut à ce jour. Il se sentait si seul sans ses amis, comment avait-il pu seulement les oublier ? Il reprit : « Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait du tord et… Mikasa, est-ce que tu pleures ?!

\- Mais non, j'pleure pas, se défendit-elle en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil, je suis juste si heureuse que… » Et elle fondit en larmes de plus belle. Elle se moquait bien de savoir si Eren se souvenait de sa déclaration, il savait qui elle était : et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Le nez plein, la brune continua : « Tu te souviens de beaucoup de choses ?

\- Notre enfance à Ektyos, un bon bout m'est revenu pendant la crise, et plus le temps passe plus les souvenirs se précisent et apparaissent. Ça ne devrait être qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne me revienne. »

Armin ne savait même plus quoi dire. L'euphorie générale gagna en ampleur lorsqu'il le souleva de toute ses forces :

\- « Ehhhhh Armin repose-moi ! Mais tu es devenu super fort ! fit-il l'observation en remarquant que son maigrelet d'ami supportait son poids. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Armin ?

\- La joie donne des ailes, s'expliqua-t-il en le posant à terre. Je suis vraiment ravi que tu te souviennes de nous, j'étais persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu finirais par te souvenir de tout. Est-ce que… » Il se racla la gorge et parla un peu plus fort : « Est-ce que tu t'es rappelé d'autres choses ?

\- Ma mère m'est apparue et… mon père aussi. »

Les deux amis restèrent interdits, perdus entre la joie de ce souvenir et le deuil que devait porter à présent Eren et dont il n'avait pas eu conscience depuis lors.

\- « Ça va, je… » Il essaya de mieux formuler ses pensées qui se mélangeaient à nouveau : « On pourra en parler plus tard, vous… »

Sans plus ample cérémonie, le petit auditoire acquiesça, comprenant que converser de ce sujet délicat devait se faire en d'autres circonstances, et qu'Eren préférait largement savourer l'instant présent avec eux. Armin avala sa salive, et dévia la discussion :

\- « Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre t'es venu à l'esprit ? Un souvenir d'une autre personne comme ta dernière crise, ou peut-être une bribe de ta vie passée ?

\- Et bien… oui, mais il va me falloir beaucoup de courage pour vous le dire et vous allez trouver ça bizarre et-

\- Dis toujours, tu sais bien que tu peux nous faire confiance, souri Mikasa. »

Eren respira un grand coup.

Peut-être avaient-ils déjà été mis au courant, comme Hanji l'avait été ? Peut-être que son _lui_ d'avant la crise leur avait expliqué ?

Cela étant dit, ses deux meilleurs amis méritaient de connaître ses sentiments envers Levi qu'ils le sachent déjà ou non. Ils comprendraient qu'il avait bien conscience de ce qu'il ressentait et il pourrait – qui sait ? – en tirer quelque chose de bon. Il était inévitable que tout cela finirait par empirer avec les jours et qu'il ne parviendrait plus à tout garder pour lui. Alors autant qu'il se confie dès à présent, et ce, même si l'un de ses interlocuteurs s'avérait avoir eu une affection toute particulière pour lui. Elle comprendrait, il en était persuadé. Celui que l'on prénommait l'Espoir de l'humanité ferma bien vite les yeux en serrant les poings, et lâcha la bombe à retardement logée dans son cœur :

\- « Je crois bien que je suis amoureux du caporal Levi. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire mal dissimulé au même moment. Eren s'étonna du peu de réaction que sa révélation provoqua. Il se pensait incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot après une telle confidence et pourtant :

\- « Quoi ? Vous le saviez ? »

Cette fois-ci, Armin ri un bon coup dévoilant toute ses dents. Mikasa quant à elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à rire. Tout cela était trop frais dans sa mémoire et la cicatrice trop jeune elle lui adressa cependant un sincère sourire, accompagnant d'une certaine manière son jeune ami dans son hilarité.

\- « Évidemment que nous le savions Eren, riait encore Armin.

\- Comment ça ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Je pense que c'est trop important pour toi et que tu devrais t'en rappeler par toi-même. Nous en savions trop peu pour te révéler quoi que ce soit et… ça serait bête de te créer de faux souvenirs. »

Eren n'osait plus regarder autre chose que ses pieds. Il comprenait que ses amis ne lui touchent rien de plus que cette affirmation et qu'il fallait qu'il se rappelle par lui même mais tout cela était si frustrant !

S'était-il passé quelque chose entre lui et le brigadier ? Non, il ne pouvait même pas se le figurer dans ses rêves les plus fous. En tout cas, il acceptait d'attendre un temps indéterminé pour connaître la vérité. Tout précipiter dans sa mémoire pourrait causer des dommages collatéraux qu'il ne saurait gérer et il était déjà si heureux d'avoir eu souvenir d'une partie de son enfance et une autre de son présent qu'il préférait laisser le temps à son cerveau d'accommoder les nouveaux savoirs.

\- « Tout va bientôt s'arranger, réussi à sortir la grande brune malgré son sourire figé.

\- Mikasa a raison Eren, embraya le blondinet. Peut-être même te viendront des souvenirs de l'émetteur que tu sauras nous décrire et qui arrangeront le tout ! Je te le dis, c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère pour le Bataillon Ailé ! »

Ils brandirent leur poing avant de se rappeler une nouvelle fois à quel point ils s'aiment tous.

De l'autre côté du jardin, Levi avait vu absolument toute la scène. Entendu tous les mots. Déchiffré tous les sourires. Il n'en avait pas loupé une miette.

Il aurait dû rassembler toutes ses affaires avant, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard lapis-lazuli de cet enfoiré de morveux. Il aurait été préférable qu'il ne sache pas ce que pense Eren. Et même s'il croyait savoir ce qui se cachait dans le cœur de son subordonné, l'entendre le dire était une toute autre chose.

Ni une ni deux, il sorti en trombe de la petite salle talonnant le carrelé.

Est-ce qu'il devait avoir peur ?

Ça il n'en savait rien.

Ses sourcils se rejoignant et sa bouche déformée dans une moue énervée témoignaient de tout l'agacement du monde. Et il était hors de question que cette foutue mascarade qu'il évitait depuis leur rupture recommence. Il avait bien trop lutté pour cela.

Et pourtant son cœur qui tambourinait de joie, pulsant son allégresse dans chaque veine témoignait d'un sentiment de tout autre ordre : bordel, qu'il était heureux de savoir que son gamin l'aimait.

* * *

 **Je dois vous avouer que lorsque j'ai écris cette fin de chapitre, j'avais un sourire figé mais en mode débile. Ah, tant pis que voulez-vous, il m'en faut peu pour être heureuse !**

 **Alors ! Je suis toute curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Il est plein de question, pleins d'incertitudes et c'est pourquoi je l'ai nommé ainsi. On avance à pas de loup et puis BOUM ! J'ai tellement hâte d'écrire leur réconciliation, c'est un des rares truc que j'ai déjà mis au brouillon haha !**

 **ALORS, LA FAMEUSE QUESTION DONT JE VOUS PARLAIS AU DÉBUT DE CE CHAPITRE : **

**J'ai tapé un OS il y a plusieurs mois qui correspond au temps où Levi et Eren étaient dans le même appart et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer (c'est à dire le détail de l'ellipse de l'entre chapitre 2 et 3 que je vous invite à relire si le coeur vous en dit). Je pense que je vais le caser dans un très long flash-back, qui sera donc un chapitre assez long. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce une bonne idée ?**

 **Donc est-ce que je :**

 **Solution 1 : case cette période de temps dans un one-shot comme c'était prévu à la base quitte à ce que certaines personnes ne puisse pas le lire ?**

 **Ou Solution 2 : case cette période de temps dans un flash-back dans un prochain chapitre sachant que vous n'avez jamais lu ce que j'ai écris, mais c'est juste un retour en arrière ?**

 **Je vous laisse le choix (même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce que je vais faire c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous préférer). Les deux me plaisent bien, mais j'ai besoin d'aide !**

 **Surtout que mon histoire prend déjà tout son temps, alors peut être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'encore ralentir le tout ? Bref bref !**

 **Voilà voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! Il est temps pour moi de vous laissez !**

 **Merci merci et encore merci aux reviews, aux favs et follow (je vous vois tous). Et même si mes stats ont énormément baissé pendant les vacances (je suppose que c'est normal ? je n'en sais rien c'est le premier été de ma fic) j'ose espérer avoir quelques retours !**

 **D'énormes bisous, et à bientôt mes poulets !**


	22. Incompréhension

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit. *spoiler alert : c'est vraiment le cas, ça fait plus d'un mois et demi, je suis vraiment lente***

 **En tout cas, je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour ce petit (un peu grand quand même) chapitre.**

 **Je trouve que je patauge et me perd un peu dans l'histoire ; et déjà que mes parutions se font de plus en plus longues (cette année va être encore pire que la précédente puisque je suis en Terminale et que mon emploi du temps est juste improbable tant il compte d'heures) j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me voiler la face : donc indication sur le prochain chapitre après celui-ci ;) *oui, oui je vous tease sans aucune honte***

 **AU FAIT !**

 **SIDE TO SIDE A 1 AN**

 **SABREZ LE CHAMPAGNE !**

 **Non, en vrai je suis trop contente parce que cette fanfiction et les quelques personnes qui m'accompagne dans la lecture m'ont tellement apporté dans ma vie. Alors même si c'est pas grand chose venant de moi, une auteure que vous ne connaissez même pas, je vous remercie du fond de mon coeur pour avoir tenu le coup et pour m'accompagner depuis tout ce temps. Et même si vous n'êtes là que depuis hier, ou que je ne vous connais pas encore en écrivant cela : je vous aime fort.**

 **Les réponses aux Guests et autres reviews : **

**Guest (s'appelant Noé d'après ce que j'ai compris ;))** **: Salut toi ! Il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans l'espace review, je suis très contente de t'accueillir ici :) Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur et, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me donner une aussi belle et grande explication sur ma question du chapitre précédent ! Je vais suivre ta directive, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, mon histoire traine trop en longueur donc je pense faire un OS ou un flash back mais plus tard dans l'histoire : nous verrons bien. En tout cas il n'est pas prévu pour l'instant ! C'est juste génial que tu bosses dans le cinéma, et ne t'excuse pas pour la longueur de ton message, il me fait d'autant plus plaisir qu'il ne vient d'un nouveau lecteur ! J'espère pouvoir te recompter parmi mes reviews prochaine et te remercie d'avoir attendu si longtemps ! Profite bien de ce chapitre si tu es toujours présent haha !**

 **La bte** **: Hahaha ! Think straight girl, he's fucking alive :') Ca va pas ou quoi, comme si je pouvais réellement faire mourir mon personnage préféré ! (oui parce qu'Eren est vraiment mon fav et de loin - même si je dois dire que Levi le talonne - et toi, qui est ton petit personnage préféré dans SNK ?) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin pour me répondre ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais puisque je traine un peu, je vais : soit le reporter, soit faire un OS : je verrai ! Mais merci de m'avoir donné ton avis jeune bte ! Toutes tes reviews me touchent toujours, t'es tellement chou ! Mais enfin, c'est tellement normal pour moi de répondre à chaque message ! Si je ne le faisais pas, quelle horrible auteure serais-je ? Enormes bisous :)**

 **Neko** **: Tu m'as bien fait rire ! C'est l'attention qui compte de toute façon et ça prouve bien que tu tiens à ce que je sache que tu sois encore là ; et ça me touche beaucoup :) Merci ! Voici la suite, comme prévue (avec tant de retard, je m'excuse). Gros bisous !**

 **Bon chapitre à tous, et on se revoit en bas !**

* * *

Pour la toute première fois depuis bien longtemps, tout se portait à merveille.

Eren était ravi, et une certaine aura de tranquillité flottait tout autour de lui. Hanji ne pouvait que l'accompagner dans son allégresse compte tenu du rapport très encouragent qui était ressorti de sa dernière crise. En effet, contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'avait non pas perdu, mais gagné des souvenirs. Ils étaient là, depuis le début perdus, à errer sans but précis et finalement avaient trouvé le chemin de la rédemption dans le cortex prévu à cet effet. Et pour couronner le tout, Levi avait l'air… comment expliquer cela concrètement ?

Dire que le brigadier était heureux aurait été peut-être un peu exagéré (les rares fois où l'on l'avait vu le sourire aux lèvres, ça n'avait été que très rarement bon signe), mais il était… apaisé : oui, voilà le mot. Il respirait plus calmement et n'avait pas cette curieuse expression imprimée sur la rétine celle de vouloir assassiner chaque d'être vivant qui lui barrerait la route.

Dans un climat aussi conflictuel que le politique de Shiganshina, avoir une bonne ambiance au seins de ses troupes était primordial. Et enfin, oui : enfin, ils allaient pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

Mon dieu, même Erwin avait une expression peu propre à sa personne ! La mâchoire détendue et le front lisse (contrairement aux vaguelettes - simples ridules - qu'engendraient ses interrogations habituelles), il parcourait les couloirs des locaux l'allure calme.

Pourtant, le jour auparavant, Eren avait fait une autre de ses crises dont il avait le secret et avait manqué de perdre la vie dans un arrêt cardiaque aussi momentané qu'impromptu. Et bien qu'ils s'y attendaient irrémédiablement, le refus de la fouille des quartiers riches avait miné tout le Bataillon.

Malgré ces aléas, chaque élément coïncidait. Les électrons libres s'étaient ralliés au noyau et les membres carburaient tous à la même énergie : ils étaient si désespérés jadis qu'ils avaient tous profité de cette accalmie (due notamment à la partielle _réconciliation silencieuse_ d'Eren et Levi) pour travailler d'arrache-pied. La mission avançait à grands pas : l'on prévoyait déjà les préparatifs pour l'intervention, Hanji s'attelait à comprendre mieux les crises du jeune adulte pour pouvoir les prédire et les contrôler et toutes les recrues bénéficiaient des entrainements nécessaires à leur futur combat.

L'été passa, et l'automne arriva sans qu'une goutte de pluie n'atteigne le sol de Shiganshina et ses environs. Le ciel avait dû cracher toute sa rage lors de la tempête. En temps normal, les jeunes recrues auraient dû terminer leurs vacances et intégrer les factions à disposition. Mais pas cette année. Ils étaient déjà pour la plupart, de véritables machines à tuer, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à leurs supérieurs.

Cette ambiance relativement paisible avait perduré également. Qui l'eut cru ? Eren et Levi ne se parlaient que lorsque leur profession le leur demandait mais cela leur importait peu. Eren savourait avec une joie coupable les courts instants où il pouvait observer sans vergogne la silhouette effilée de son caporal combattant le mannequin de mousse de la salle d'entrainement. Il était si rare qu'il participe à l'un d'eux comme les autres recrues, compte tenu du fait qu'Hanji le réquisitionnait presque chaque minute de chaque sainte journée pour encore et encore l'étudier, qu'il en profitait dès que l'occasion pouvait se présenter.

Le mois de septembre et ses feuilles tombantes pointait le bout de son nez, conservant toujours cette chaleur accablante. En une fin d'été, ils avaient plus avancé dans cette mission que dans n'importe laquelle. Une seule ombre persistait sur le tableau : les crises d'Eren.

Elles demeuraient mystérieuses, imprévisibles et surtout dangereuses. Fort heureusement pour la cohésion du groupe et pour lui, Eren n'en avait été victime d'aucune pendant cette période. Mais Hanji s'arrachait les cheveux de ne rien savoir, et d'avancer si peu.

Il était dix heures du matin. Petra et Erd entrainaient une énième journée les recrues de la nouvelle promotion ainsi que celle de la précédente. Ils avaient tous beaucoup progressé.

Armin et Eren (qui par miracle avait réussi à se glisser parmi la petite masse de recrues pour échapper à la prise de tension matinale d'Hanji) observaient avec attention Mikasa qui se battait sur le tatami. Face à elle : Mina, une jeune demoiselle au visage particulièrement amical. La pauvre ne faisait résolument pas le poids face à une tornade comme Mikasa. Et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit maitrisée sur le sol, visage contre terre.

\- « C'est vraiment injuste, murmurait Sasha à Connie, non loin. Ils ne devraient pas tirer au sort les adversaires. Ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, mais une fille comme Mina ne rentre absolument pas dans la même catégorie que Mikasa… C'est idiot, le combat n'a même pas duré plus d'une minute. Heureusement qu'elle se débrouille niveau défense parce que sinon je ne te raconte même pas… »

Petra tira au sort un nouveau couple de combattants tandis que Mina écoutait avec diligence les conseils avisés d'Erd pour améliorer sa technique.

\- « C'est pas faux, mais tu avoueras quand même que Mikasa est plutôt classe quand elle se bat, la taquina-t-il.

\- Ahh, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit toi ! le disputa-t-elle. »

Armin et Eren s'esclaffèrent dans leur coin, ayant laissé trainer une oreille dans la conversation qui ne leur était manifestement pas destinée. Il était vrai que leur amie d'enfance avait la force d'un buffle et l'agilité d'un guépard lui attribuant des aptitudes au corps à corps assez injuste. Elle battait à plates coutures la majorité de ses opposants. Les seuls qui lui résistaient encore étaient Annie (qu'elle avait affronté pendant ses années d'internat) et Levi (qui lui s'y était donné à cœur joie un après-midi, confrontant les deux forces Ackerman).

Alors qu'Eren se remémorait avec exactitude le tambourinement sourd de son cœur lorsqu'il avait pu assister à cet affrontement de titans, l'objet de ses pensées poussa les portes du gymnase.

Il manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive, lui conférant une tête de parfait imbécile.

Levi ne débarquait jamais en plein milieu d'un exercice sans s'être préalablement annoncé que pour annoncer des nouvelles peu réjouissantes. Ainsi tous s'enquirent de ce qu'il avait à leur dire Petra et Erd n'en déparant pas le lot.

Il se prononça finalement en montant sur la petite estrade au côté de ses paires :

\- « Bon. C'est la merde. Et de plus en plus. On savait déjà que cette mission était à la limite du suicide collectif mais les nouveaux renforcements établis par les FOR rendent l'infiltration dans les quartiers bourgeois encore plus difficiles. »

Eren était fasciné par le charisme qui pouvait émaner de Levi. C'était impressionnant à quel point qu'il n'écoutait pas plus que cela ce qu'il pouvait raconter, profitant juste du timbre rassurant de sa voix masculine vibrant contre ses tympans. Armin le ramena à lui-même d'un coup de coude discret :

\- « Eren, chuchota-t-il, il faut que tu écoutes. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de laisser ton esprit vagabonder…

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu as vu comme-

\- Arlert, Jäger, gronda-t-il. Ça va, on ne vous dérange pas ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ? »

Eren eut un frisson qui remonta tout le long de son dos jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa nuque. Levi s'était interrompu dans son discours à cause de lui. Connaissant un peu son caporal depuis le temps, il savait qu'il était superflu de s'excuser. Ils se contentèrent de baisser la tête :

\- « Je disais donc, reprit-il passablement énervé, nous rentrerons dans les quartiers en embuscade. Mais tout ceci sera réexpliqué, ne commencez pas à paniquer.

Beaucoup des soldats avaient tout de même une mine résolument déconcertée. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment certains de vouloir être blessé, voire davantage, pour leur pays. Ou tout du moins, ils se permettaient d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un léger doute sur l'instant.

Mais une petite minorité avait un regard inchangé sur la situation. Dès lors qu'ils avaient rempli la fiche qui leur annonçait qu'ils s'enrôlaient dans les rangs du major Smith, ils en connaissaient amplement les tenants et aboutissants. C'était le cas de Mikasa, d'Armin, de Reiner et finalement d'Eren. Ils ne bougeaient pas, et acquiesçaient avec diligence et discrétion aux affirmations macabres du caporal.

Levi le remarqua. Il entra dans une certaine bataille de regard avec ces derniers, voulant observer s'allumer la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux des plus motivés. Comme prévu, les pupilles d'Eren flamboyaient encore d'avantage que celle de ses amis. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le regard de Levi qui se trouvait légèrement corrompu par leur relation. Il maintint le contact, attendant que le subordonné baisse les yeux de lui-même mais Eren ne semblait pas profiler vouloir une telle chose.

Au contraire, il en profitait. Le velouté de son regard céruléen encadrait avec perfection le cœur du brigadier. Ce n'était pas normal qu'après autant de temps, il soit encore autant réceptif aux œillades impertinentes de ce satané morveux. Et il était hors de question qu'il détourne la tête : il perdrait et sa fierté à laquelle il tenait tant, et la face.

Alors s'engagea un combat perdu d'avance pour le plus jeune. Car, si Levi pouvait se trouver un peu perturbé par l'insolence des iris, le charme de cette fossette au coin des lèvres de son protégé et son enveloppe corporelle en général Eren s'en retrouvait complètement retourné. Il se sentait caressé par le simple fait que l'objet de toutes ses pensées pouvait le regarder.

Parce que Levi ne l'observait pas.

Il ne le surveillait pas du coin de l'œil non plus, ça non.

Il le _regardait_.

Il le regardait _lui_ et pas un autre.

Non _. Lui_ : Eren Jäger.

Et _personne_ d'autre.

Cette simple constatation faisait pousser des ailes à l'adolescent. Il se disait qu'une opportunité pareille n'aurait lieu que dans plusieurs lunes et qu'il voyait déjà assez peu Levi pour qu'il ait légitimement le droit de le mater sans vergogne lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Surtout que Levi était seul responsable – enfin c'était ce qu'Eren se disait pour éviter de culpabiliser tandis qu'il choyait d'un battement de cil son visage – puisqu'il avait commencé cette lutte.

C'était incroyable. Une sensation presque indescriptible tant elle était puissante. Levi n'était pas beau : non. Il était magnifique, charmant, et avec des traits expressifs tellement différents de tous les autres qu'il pouvait croiser dans la rue c'en était obscène. Il l'avait souvent imaginé dans des situations, dans des positions, dans des lieux qu'Eren n'oserait même pas citer à voix haute. Et si Mikasa s'accordait à affirmer que l'attirance qu'Eren portait pour le brigadier n'était que de l'ordre du fantasme Armin comprenait que c'était bien plus que cela.

Oui, il était certain que Levi avait un charme magnétique à l'image de ses pupilles grisées et grisantes mais Eren ne le regardait pas seulement avec envie. Il appréciait son caractère, sa façon d'être : et devait-il l'avouer, le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Eren était aveuglé. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il craignait pour la santé de sa rétine. Un tel duel, un contact aussi prolongé à regarder son caporal pouvait peut-être l'endommager à vie comme scruter le soleil trop longtemps et finir par ne plus pouvoir apercevoir qu'une infime partie de son champ de vision habituel.

Enfermés dans leur cocon d'appréciation mutuelle inavouable, Eren comme Levi – ce qui, pour ce dernier était particulièrement inhabituel - n'avaient pas remarqué le silence toujours plus long qui régnait dans la grande salle depuis deux bonnes minutes. Petra fini par briser le silence entretenu par Levi pour éviter un quelconque malaise déjà omniprésent :

\- « Bon, vous avez entendu le caporal. Nous n'avons donc pas de temps à perdre on repart sur les combats. Sasha et Connie, il me semble que vous aviez été tiré au sort ! les appela-t-elle un peu autoritaire.

\- Ah ! Heu ! Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Connie. »

Sasha avait suivi le regard du caporal pendant tout ce temps et était encore décontenancée. Elle avait un goût amère en travers de la gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Levi avait posé ses yeux sur son ami d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. C'était profond, c'était protecteur, c'était possessif. Levi n'avait jamais eu ce regard avec quiconque, et surtout pas Eren. Ou peut-être que si au contraire ? Cette gentillesse dans ce regard pourtant si froid l'avait complétement déboussolé. Ce n'était pas du tout le style du caporal Ackerman.

\- « Bon Sasha tu te magnes ? On est pressés je crois ! l'interpella Connie.

\- Oui ! Je, j'arrive ! »

Et tandis qu'elle se mettait en garde, protégeant son visage et une grande partie de son buste, elle songea : « Il faudra que je mette les choses au clair… ».

* * *

Le soir-même, Eren s'affala dans le canapé de l'appartement d'Hanji. Une feuille qui tombait dehors attira son attention : l'automne allait bientôt poindre. Il ne savait pas si cette nouvelle l'enchantait ou l'attristait. Dis comme ça, ça sonnait pseudo-nostalgique et plutôt enfantin mais il avait l'impression qu'il voyait mourir tout ce qu'il avait bâtit depuis le printemps dernier. Et en même temps, c'était l'occasion d'avoir un nouveau départ : une nouvelle chance.

\- « Pfiouuuu, je suis épuisée. Ces journées sont de plus en plus longues ! »

Silencieux, Eren hocha de la tête tout en remodelant un papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Hanji continua son monologue habituel, en oubliant presque le jeune homme à qui elle était censée s'adresser ses paroles relevant plus du murmure à soi-même que d'une réelle conversation.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Eren repensait à cet échange perturbant qu'il avait eu avec Levi. Il avait bien cru mourir en rencontrant son regard si clair et chaque seconde qui suivait lui assenait un autre coup de poignard entre les côtes. Il était si beau et si lointain. Eren espérait secrètement pouvoir garder cette sensation partagée entre plaisir intense de pouvoir le regarder et la douleur de ne pas pouvoir être près de lui chaque minute. Il poursuivait le lissage du papier froissé qu'il tenait, un précieux souvenir ou une page banale arrachée d'un journal ? Qu'importait, Hanji le lui retira des mains lorsque, finalement, elle vit à quel point son subordonné ne lui prêtait guère plus d'attention qu'à un bruit de fond.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Non ! Hanji, rend-le moi s'il te plaît ! la supplia-t-il.

\- Mais non ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? s'extasia-t-elle de sa trouvaille en levant le papier aussi haut qu'elle put, perchée sur le bar bordant la cuisine.

\- Ça- ça n'a aucune importance, balbutia-t-il le teint pâle et les yeux exorbités par l'angoisse.

\- Aucune importance ?!

\- Oh ! Et puis ! J'm'en fiche ! Je l'ai trouvé par terre, tu peux le garder ! fit-il en s'éloignant, avouant faussement sa défaite dans l'espoir qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

\- Alors là, c'est trop trop trooooop mignonnnn ! À défaut de pouvoir reluquer le vrai dès que tu le désires, tu t'en ais trouvé une photographie ? Mais dans quel journal as-tu pu trouver une chose pareille ? Il faut dire que tu n'as pas chipé n'importe laquelle ! s'interrompit-elle en contemplant le morceau de magazine avec un peu plus de recul. Levi ne m'a jamais paru aussi séduisant alors que bon, vu celui qu'on se coltine tous les jours, il ressemble pas tellement à ça ! Y a du Photoshop dans l'air si tu veux mon avis ! »

Eren boudait plus loin, résolut à recevoir les moqueries de sa supérieure pendant toute la soirée. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Avec Hanji dans les parages, il aurait pu se faire, ne serait-ce qu'un poil plus discret. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il s'amuse et caresse du plat de sa paume le papier sur lequel reposait la représentation exquise et presque identique du réel Levi Ackerman. Figure emblématique du Bataillon, un mélange parfaitement équitable entre un sex-appeal indétrônable et une note de profondeur rien qu'en se perdant dans l'azur mécanique de ses yeux. Elle s'approcha tout doucement :

\- « T'as voulu reproduire les magouilles que tu faisais étant petit ? Les habitudes ont la vie dures hein ? se moqua-t-elle. »

Il préféra ne rien répondre. Ça n'était pas son style, mais il commençait à assez bien connaître Hanji pour lui clouer le bec. Et rien ne valait l'indifférence (bien qu'en général, il craquait toujours et finissait par sortir de ses gonds ravissant la scientifique qui se délectait de ce spectacle amusant).

\- « Je t'embête, je te la rends ta petite photo, c'était pour rire. » Elle l'asséna d'un coup de coude mal maitrisé et Eren laissa échapper un couinement de surprise et de douleur : « Oups, je suis vraiment désolée… s'esclaffa-t-elle. »

Le papier se posa de lui-même dans les mains d'Eren tournées vers le ciel. Il l'accueillit sans broncher, bien qu'un petit grognement lui échappa témoin de son énervement précédent qui amusa encore d'avantage l'extravagante jeune femme. L'avantage étant qu'au moins, avec elle, il n'avait pas le luxe de se perdre de trop dans ses pensées mal organisées…

Et de ce fait, ne se posait pas trop de questions quant aux sentiments trop grandissants qui lui retournait le ventre.

\- « Bon. Je vais dans ma chambre, se sentit-il obligé de dire en se soulevant avec difficulté du canapé. »

D'un bond inattendu, Hanji se hissa (peut-être d'un ou deux mètres supplémentaire d'ailleurs) avec lui et s'excita de cette nouvelle (comme elle en avait l'habitude pour tout et n'importe quoi) :

\- « Trop bien ! Je viens avec toi !

\- Hanji… je voudrais me reposer un peu si ça n'est pas trop te demander. »

Ne l'écoutant pas une seule seconde elle poursuivit :

\- « On pourrait se faire un petit jeu de société, à l'ancienne ! Oh non ! Je sais ! Encore mieux ! On pourrait retaper la déco de ta chambre ! Virer quelques post-it en trop et en faire de nouveaux, quoique maintenant qu'une bonne partie de ta mémoire soit revenue je pense que c'est superflu mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, pas vrai ? »

Elle parlait si vite qu'Eren n'avait saisi réellement qu'un mot sur quatre. Son débit de parole était vraiment prodigieux. Passablement courroucé, il l'interrompit :

\- « Hanji, Hanji… Hanji ! » Elle s'arrêta finalement visiblement peu préparée à ce qu'on la coupe dans son élan : « J'aimerais bien être dans ma chambre tu sais, sans toi… tout seul. »

Un petit silence plana. Et Hanji eut le temps de passer du statut d'excitée, à hystérique. Lui ôtant le bénéfice du doute, et surtout se rendant compte du caractère double sens de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, il bredouilla une explication :

\- « Enfin je…

\- C'est bon ! cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter une énième fois le pauvre adolescent déjà bien malmené par les tourments de son cœur. Message reçu cinq sur cinq ! Tu sais, ri-t-elle je commençais à me demander si tu n'allais pas finir par nous exploser dans les pattes à la fin ! »

Eren ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Mais il savait, en vue du regard qu'elle posait sur lui, que ça ne prévenait rien de bon. Fallait-il fuir ou continuer cette conversation qui ne le mettait déjà que trop mal à l'aise ?

Indépendamment de sa volonté, il fit :

\- Hein, que… ? je ne…

\- Bah, c'est vrai soit tu avais littéralement des aptitudes de ninja, soit tu faisais partie de cette si petite minorité sociale frustrée et incapable de se délivrer. La libération de dopamine, y a rien de mieux pour s'endormir correctement ! »

Le froncement de sourcils plus arqué que jamais, il se risqua à lui reposer la question du thème de leur discussion :

\- « La dopamine ? Je, ne pense pas compr-

\- Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, non ? Branlette du soir, branlette de l'espoir : peut-être que t'auras bientôt l'occasion de… »

Et voilà. C'était le risque de trop.

\- « Wow, wow, wow ! Pause ! On ! On fait une pause ! Je… Non, non ! Jamais ! Enfin, je pourquoi tu ? Quoique… je ne veux pas savoir, je- Pfff, c'est…

\- Oh ça va Eren, ne me la joue pas vierge effarouchée hein pas avec moi ! »

Eren ne savait pas où se mettre. Il était hors de question qu'il reste une seule seconde de plus dans cet appartement sous peine de mourir de honte. Il attrapa sa paire de Rangers (seule et unique paire de chaussure soit dit en passant) et enfonça la porte d'entrée, clé en main :

\- « Mais enfin, où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, se justifia-t-il du mieux qu'il pu sans perdre totalement la face tandis que sa voix grésillait, coincée dans sa gorge. »

Il referma la porte alors qu'Hanji hurla à travers celle-ci :

\- « Tu sais tu ne devrais pas trop faire attendre ces choses là hein ! Y a rien de plus naturel que de se branler ! »

Le voisin de pallier, son paquet de courses à la main jugea l'adolescent de toute sa hauteur avec un petit sourire de politesse qui fana bien vite pour le remplacer par une expression entre la gêne et le dégoût.

Si le ridicule pouvait tuer, Eren serait probablement six-pieds sous terre.

* * *

Levi arriva chez lui en sueur comme cela lui arrivait rarement de l'être. L'image floutée d'Eren le toisant du regard lui vrillait les méninges.

Six mois qu'il le connaissait maintenant et jamais il n'avait plus eu envie que maintenant de lui parler. Pourtant ça n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Il détestait parler.

Il détestait les gens.

Et plus encore, il détestait les pré-adultes braillards et qui remettaient toujours en cause l'autorité des supérieurs.

Il détestait tout ce qu'était Eren. Mais comme la lumière d'un piège à insecte ce danger l'attirait irrémédiablement. Et finalement il venait presque à se dire qu'il n'exécrait pas tant ces choses que cela.

La libido de Levi était connue par ses proches pour être plutôt intenable. Il avait peur de cette attirance parce qu'elle était plus forte que les autres, et qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière.

Tous ces petits moments où il poussait la porte de gymnase et où il soufflait de consternation de voir qu'Eren n'y était pas. Et à l'inverse, ces rares instants où il le lorgnait directement du coin de l'œil et ce sourire dissimulé de le voir.

Tout ça était affreusement effrayant.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu Eren se dire amoureux de lui il y a quelques mois de cela, quand l'été n'était qu'à son aube. Tout ce temps durant, il avait cogité s'était tourné et retourné dans son pseudo-sommeil.

Levi était harassé mais il décida tout de même d'expulser tous ces ressentis en allant faire comme il en avait l'habitude quand quelque chose le taraudait : il descendit boxer son sac de sable.

En descendant les escaliers, une petite voix – si petite que Levi ne s'en aperçut même pas – semblait chuchoter dans son for le plus intérieur : « J'aurais bien aimé boxer avec lui ».

* * *

Eren profitait de la douce fraicheur de la fin de soirée pour se rendre près de la mer. Il affectionnait particulièrement cet endroit. Il aimait à imaginer pouvoir fendre les eaux à bord d'un magnifique bateau avec de grandes voiles blanches, comme dans les livres de sa jeunesse. Le cri d'une mouette attira son attention, quand il se rendit compte que ces dernières avaient à peu près le même timbre de voix qu'Hanji lorsqu'elle braillait.

Il cacha un pouffement de rire et s'installa tranquillement, adossé à un rebord de mur, le sable fuyant entre ses doigts de pieds qu'il avait libéré de leur carcan.

\- « Belle journée hein ? »

Un glapissement de terreur pure s'échappa des tréfonds de sa gorge alors qu'Eren se retournait pour découvrir une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien. C'était Ymir, une de ses consœurs il la connaissait comme faisant partie à part entière du Bataillon bien qu'elle soit un peu discrète, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche lorsqu'il s'avérait de combattre ou narguer les autres.

Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé.

Enfin ! Il fut soulagé que ça ne soit qu'elle. Il se savait en danger et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait pleinement, ce n'était pas très malin de sortir seul en ces temps.

\- « Oui, fini-t-il par lui répondre avec un sourire de politesse. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- J'avais remarqué ! T'étais encore dans tes pensées, comme toujours, lâcha-t-elle agacée.

\- Que- comment ça ? » Il se mordit la joue : « J'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé, ça m'arrive souvent mais…

\- Rien. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. »

Eren se sentait vraiment idiot aujourd'hui. Était-ce juste lui ou tout le monde avait décidé d'être extrêmement vague dans ses propos ?

\- « Je ne te suis pas.

\- Alors c'est vrai. C'est quand même incroyable. Ces derniers mois j'essayais de me persuader que tu faisais juste la comédie, que ce n'était qu'un petit jeu pour toi, mais t'as vraiment l'air de ne pas te souvenir. »

Ah. Tiens.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas faite celle-là.

\- « Je sais, les gens ont du mal à avoir foi en mes propos sur ce sujet là parce que ça leur paraît aberrant mais…

\- Bof, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre la mémoire. Ma mère avait la maladie d'Alzheimer, donc je suis habituée. » Un ange passa tandis qu'Eren ne savait que rétorquer à cette constatation. De toute évidence, Ymir n'était pas le genre de personnes à vouloir qu'on la réconforte en public et surtout pas de cette façon. Il patienta sagement qu'elle reprenne : « T'étais engagé auprès d'un café fut un certain temps qui me semble être une éternité maintenant qu'on en parle.

\- Un… café ? tenta-t-il de se rappeler.

\- Comme je viens de te le dire. Même qu'il s'appelait le Go Down Roses, et qu'il était dirigé par ce bon vieux Pixis tu sais, le major de la Police. Il avait probablement du temps à tuer. Ce n'est pas Erwin qui lancerait un tel projet, fit-elle d'un rire sans joie.

\- Il _était_ dirigé ? Parce qu'il ne l'est plus ?

\- Manque de personnel. On croulait sous les commandes, et finalement les dettes nous ont rattrapé. »

Cet endroit était le seul revenu assuré d'Ymir, et aussi la seule occasion pour elle de pouvoir voir Christa à souhait. Maintenant, tout était bien plus compliqué.

Le jeune homme se sentit rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir fait couler le bateau qu'était le Go Down Roses, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment de son propre chef qu'il n'avait plus fait honneur à son contrat.

\- « Je m'excu…

\- Te fatigues pas, ça fait un mois que je ne t'en veux déjà plus. C'est plus pour Christa que c'est embêtant parce que… » Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son interlocuteur s'éclairer. Christa était le nom qui lui manquait évidemment qu'il se souvenait de tout à présent ! D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que ce soir là… on le cherchait… on s'inquiétait pour lui… ? on le… « Dis, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- … Que oui ! Je vais bien ! Eh, pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Tu m'amuses Jäger, et tu me rappelles étrangement moi lorsque j'avais rencontré ma Christa pour la première fois. Le premier mois, il était impossible de m'arracher une phrase sans que je ne fasse répéter la précédente tellement je perdais le fil des conversations rapidement. » Eren semblait toujours dans une brume. « Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je parle !

\- Enfin, je suis quand même un cas plutôt isolé.

\- C'est vrai. Bon, une fois que tu auras pris tes attributs à deux mains pour montrer tes sentiments à la personne que tu aimes, on pourra peut-être avancer dans toute cette situation. » Eren vira au rouge écrevisse en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire et Ymir profita de cette latence pour finir par un magistral : « Eh ouais, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. T'en fais pas, ton petit secret est bien gardé. Tu me redevras ça. » Il s'étrangla à nouveau : « Bon, allez couille molle, on se revoit à l'entrainement ! Bye ! »

Ses petites taches de rousseurs frémissant sur l'arrête de son nez qu'elle fronçait, elle esquiva plus ample conversation en s'évadant par derrière le muret.

Et si Eren était très franchement un cas à part, Ymir n'était pas en reste : c'était définitivement la fille la plus étrange qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Mais force était de constater que la maxime « qui se ressemble s'assemble » collait plutôt bien aux circonstances puisqu'Eren découvrait en elle une amitié qu'il voulait creuser.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les équipes s'activaient : aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

Erwin allait récapituler à toutes les unités le principe de la mission qui allait prendre place dans quelques semaines, peut-être quelques jours qui sait ? Ils avançaient ! Et ils espéraient clairement pouvoir aboutir à quelque chose de concret cette fois-ci.

\- « Tu penses que ça va fonctionner ? l'interrogea Oluo, inquiet de la tournure de la situation.

\- Est-ce que je sais ? tonna Levi. Oluo, sans déconner, on dirait une recrue ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous discutions de la mission. Rien qu'hier…

\- Oui, mais c'est différent ce coup-ci… On n'a jamais vraiment enfreint le règlement de la cité et-

\- On ne fait que ça depuis le début, compléta Petra. C'est juste que nous le faisions discrètement alors que là, tout le monde va le savoir. On ne pourra plus sortir dans la rue tranquillement, on se fera pourchasser, on devra peut-être changer le local des Bataillons. On savait à quoi s'attendre.

\- Elle a raison, termina Erwin en s'avançant un peu plus vers l'estrade du gymnase où toutes les recrues attendaient dans un brouhaha que leurs supérieurs prennent parole. Maintenant je veux un appel au calme. »

Soudain, et sans attendre un ordre de plus, Levi siffla. C'était si strident que cela coupa court à toutes les discussions dans l'assistance.

Le major se racla la gorge et observant son auditoire. Toutes les recrues n'avaient pas été interpellées mais un bon nombre d'entre elles étaient tout de même présentes. Cette simple constatation le ravi et il attaqua :

\- « Je serai bref : la mission que nous nous apprêtons d'amorcer va être périlleuse. Dans quelques jours, beaucoup d'entres nous serons morts. »

Il marqua un simple silence. Chacun savait, mais ce n'était pas la même chose de l'affirmer haut et fort devant tout le monde et de se le dire dans un coin de sa tête. La veille, Levi les avait avertis sur les blessures qu'il y aurait sans doute à déplorer. Mais entre mourir et avoir une fracture : il y avait tout un monde. Hanji chuchota dans l'oreille de Levi :

\- « Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée en matière. »

D'un claquement de langue et d'un vaste coup de poignet, il la repoussa.

\- « J'ai toujours été d'une extrême transparence quant aux activités et dangers que nous courrons. Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je vous le répète. » Marquant un temps, il en profita pour croiser les mains derrière son dos : « Nous allons donc bientôt infiltrer les quartiers riches de Shiganshina. Il est évident, comme vous le savez tous, que nous n'en avons pas l'autorisation. Ainsi, l'un de vous, et seulement un, devra s'infiltrer chez les Forces de l'Ordre Rapproché. »

Un désordre monstrueux pris de court les recrues et se distinguaient quelques voix dans le public, un peu plus fortes que les autres :

\- « Quoi ?!

\- Mais c'est une blague ?

\- On s'entraine depuis quatre mois pour qu'un seul fasse tout le boulot ?

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Tout le monde était à cran ces derniers temps. La mission approchant, tous s'attendaient à avoir un rôle phare et découvrir qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires pions depuis le début n'enchantait guère les jeunes adultes.

Erwin jeta un simple coup d'œil à Levi (bien que ce dernier n'en aurait probablement pas eu le recourt compte tenu de son expérience dans les rappels à l'ordre et la discipline). Il siffla donc de nouveau, le bruit émit encore plus aiguë et insupportable que le premier :

\- « Silence ! Tch, ce n'est pas croyable ça… Vous êtes le futur corps de l'armée, pas une bande de collégiens !

\- Je te remercie Levi, murmura-t-il. Ceci étant dit, reprit-il avec une voix bien plus forte, vous ne serez pas inutiles, bien au contraire. Cette recrue nous permettra de nous faufiler en dispersant la garde et nous introduisant dans les zones plus tonitruantes et habitées. Les FOR auront plus de mal à tirer si des civils sont mis dans le tas et nous pourrons avoir le temps de trouver des habitations et des cachettes pour établir nos campements respectifs. En nous dispersant, nous sommes forts et ce sont eux les traquées. En restant attroupés près du mur de séparation, nous sommes perdus. C'est pourquoi la recrue en charge de s'infiltrer aura un rôle primordial : elle devra nous donner un maximum d'informations sur les tenants et aboutissants de ce que font ou décident de faire les FOR. »

Eren n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Tout cela, il l'avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois : par Hanji en premier, qui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue lorsque les supérieurs avaient reçu lors indications, par Erwin ensuite et finalement par Connie qui avait répandu la rumeur comme une trainée de poudre auprès de quelques élus pensant qu'il n'était pas déjà au courant.

Sasha n'en déparait pas le lot, et remarqua qu'Eren – comme elle – connaissait déjà la chanson. Elle lui adressa un sourire amical alors qu'une nouvelle information qui n'avait été que la seule ombre demeurant sur le tableau se distingua :

\- « Évidemment, tous vous vous demandez quelle sera cette recrue. » Les recrues en question haletaient de savoir qui allait être le pivot central, celui avec les plus grandes aptitudes : « Nous hésitons encore. Mais il semblerait que celui qui sera le plus à même de chercher à attirer l'attention des FOR pendant que nous ferrions de notre mieux pour infiltrer la ville dans la plus grande discrétion sera, Eren Jäger.

\- Quoi ?! hurlèrent de concert Mikasa, Jean, Eren et d'autres. »

Et le brouhaha reprit encore une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi Eren ! s'écria Jean. C'est du grand n'importe quoi cette réunion !

\- Il a raison !

\- Ouais, pourquoi toujours lui ?

\- Il va se faire tuer ! »

Beaucoup des insurgés étaient des secondes années jalouses de voir une recrue jeune de quelques mois dans les Bataillons avoir une aussi lourde charge sur ses épaules quand bien même il s'agissait d'Eren.

Mais les premières années n'étaient pas de cet avis. Oh non, elles brûlaient de joie :

\- « C'est génial ! brailla Connie. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras !

\- C'est évident ! C'est l'un des meilleurs de notre promo ! rétorqua Mina.

\- Bravo Eren ! »

On ne s'entendait plus penser.

Levi aller s'apprêter à tous leur faire fermer leurs clapets une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il se stoppa de lui-même, inconsciemment : il ne comprenait pas la décision d'Erwin. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégrer le Bataillon Ailé, il réfutait et remettait en cause un ordre dont on ne lui avait pas faire part au préalable.

Pourquoi Eren ?

C'était stupide.

Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis au courant ?

Pourtant depuis hier, il avait eut toutes les informations mises à disposition, non ?

Même avec un bon déguisement, Eren était trop reconnaissable : il serait découvert. Il était bien trop populaire auprès des FOR et même du reste de la population lambda, et surtout, il n'avait aucun esprit d'interprétation et d'improvisation. Non, il fallait qu'il soit sur le terrain. Avec lui.

Levi ne comprenait pas. Levi ne voulait pas.

Erwin ne lui laissa guère le temps de cogiter davantage :

\- « Je m'en occupe. »

Le major voulait prouver sa bonne parole, et que ses ordres étaient recevables. Pour cela, il ne devait sûrement pas faire appel à Levi ou quiconque d'autre il fallait que les recrues entendent ce qu'il avait à dire. Erwin leva les bras, les paumes vers son auditoire pour attirer l'attention de ces mines interrogatrices :

\- « Eren, éleva-t-il la voix, ne sera pas caché, ni déguisé.

\- Mais, tu penses j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? chuchota le prénommé.

\- Très franchement Eren, expliqua Sasha encore dans l'incompréhension la plus totale quant à cette décision, je crois qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres après tout, conforta Connie, incertain. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

\- Non, il s'infiltrera d'une manière plus voyante, mais dans un sens, plus discrète et nous rejoindra dans les rues de la ville. » Erwin avait réussi à trouver celui dont il prononçait le nom depuis plusieurs minutes à travers les maintes têtes qui dépassaient de son public. Erwin fronçait les sourcils gentiment pour lui indiquer qu'il lui expliquerait tout cela plus en détails par la suite, mais qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse finir : « Il sera surveillé, et pisté de manière à ce que si la situation tourne mal, nous puissions intervenir. »

Derrière Erwin, ça se bousculait niveau Escadron. Hanji n'avait visiblement pas été mise au courant et voulait donner son avis sur cette prise de partie. Et apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Heureusement pour le discours d'Erwin, Oluo et Erd la maintenait fermement.

\- « Il fera mine de chercher un compromis pour cette autorisation de passage. Évidemment, ils ne le lui donneront pas, mais Dork sera obligé d'accepter sa demande d'invitation dans leurs locaux puisque s'ils collaborent comme nous le supposons avec le clan H, ce serait une offre en or qu'ils laisseraient passer. En attendant, nous tous fouillerons la ville.

\- Mais c'est de la folie ! Il se fera capturer ! laissa échapper Mikasa qui tremblait de rage et d'inquiétude.

\- C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, lui répondit-il, résolument sérieux. »

Ainsi mit-il fin à ce pseudo débat qui ne devait-être qu'à la base une annonce des plus habituelles bien qu'importante. Une énième fois, le gymnase fut rempli de chuchotis, de bavardages, de cris, d'insultes et de rires moqueurs comme dans une cour de récréation. Erwin se retourna et ignora une Hanji à moitié enragée et un Levi plus silencieux que jamais. Erd finit par lâcher sa prise sur le bras et la bouche de la scientifique et cette dernière fonça sur son major.

Presque tout l'Escadron les suivait (excepté Mike et Nanaba qui géraient le mouvement de foule). Y compris Levi, qui ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi avaient-ils pris cette décision sans les consulter. Il avait beau être silencieux, il n'en restait pas moins aussi perturbé qu'Hanji présentement. Ses rides du lion en attestant.

\- « Eren ?! Infiltré ? Mais vous avez tous pété un câble ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Déjà primo : il n'avait jamais été question que toute la mission repose sur UNE recrue : Eren qui plus est ! Le projet était encore en chantier ! Non mais autant se tuer tout de suite ! Et deuxio : tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision sans nous en informer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Erwin putain ?!

\- J'ai tous les droits, je suis le major, dit-il d'une voix posée.

\- Tu es censé consulter tes pairs ! Il faut y réfléchir encore davantage ! Non, mais sans déconner, fulminait-elle, à quoi ça sert que je mène à bien mes expériences depuis bientôt six mois que je connais Eren pour qu'au final il nous glisse entre les doigts à cause de tes erreurs de jugements ?!

\- Nous en avons déjà assez longuement réfléchi et nous pensons tous que c'est la solution.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus vous étiez tous au courant ?! lâcha-t-elle en les pointant tous du doigt.

\- Le major Smith nous a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire, se justifia d'office Petra les mains en l'air. » Elle avait l'air absolument terrifié des représailles et surtout, on aurait dit que le fait de garder ce secret la rongeait. « La réunion a seulement eu lieu hier soir, très tard. Je voulais vous en parler mais… Mais… Je suis désolée !

\- Il n'a jamais été question que ça soit Eren. On peut peut-être savoir pourquoi ce choix ? Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été mis au courant ? cracha finalement Levi, le ton si glacé qu'il fit frissonner la petite rousse à côté de lui.

\- Vous être trop proches d'Eren, votre avis sur la question aurait été biaisé. Et votre attitude présente me confirme que j'ai bien fait de ne pas vous expliquer le tout ce matin, claqua-t-il catégorique et imperturbable. »

Hanji n'en revenait pas. Erwin, avec qui elle avait tant ri au sujet d'Eren et Levi il y a si peu de temps, se retrouvait à avoir le rôle du mauvais bougre, et de l'homme prétentieux avec qui elle avait tout sauf envie d'être amie avec. Elle ne le reconnaissait tout simplement pas.

Elle s'était rendue compte de son changement d'attitude au fil du temps, mais il œuvrait avec plus de docilité d'habitude et conservait ce petit sourire qui montrait que le Erwin de leur début était toujours présent, caché sous sa casquette de major.

Mais plus maintenant. Il était froid, injonctif, et raisonnable : tout le contraire de leurs vieilles années passées.

\- « Explique-nous, lança Levi, ce qui t'a fait pensé que les FOR étaient assez stupides pour imaginer que nous laisserions notre pièce maitresse se balader chez eux tout seul, alors que nous les soupçonnons déjà ? Je sais que Dork est un abruti, mais à ce point !

\- Eren devra donc être accompagné.

\- Et p-

\- Parce que vous n'y aviez pas songé ? s'étonna Hanji en éclatant de rire. Vous nous excluez des réunions parce que nous sommes « trop proches » de lui mais vous ne pensez même pas aux fondamentaux ? Non mais, on nage en plein délire là !

\- La ferme Hanji, je parle. » assena Levi entre ses dents sèchement ; oh, très sèchement. De toute évidence, il cachait son irrépressible envie de foutre une raclée à son interlocuteur pour avoir eu le cran de lui cacher de pareilles informations – qui plus est concernant Eren – alors qu'il était le caporal. Ses jointures blanchies par la colère, il répéta : « Et par qui donc serait-il accompagné ? C'est inenvisageable de tous être à ses côtés, mais nous ne devons pas sous-estimer l'effectif.

\- _Tu_ l'accompagneras. »

Levi fronça les sourcils. Entre temps, ils étaient parvenus jusqu'au bureau d'Erwin. Le brigadier réprima un rictus :

\- « Attends, attends deux secondes, laisse-moi traiter ça correctement. Tu m'interdis l'accès à vos petites réunions tu ne me tiens pas informé sur l'avancé de la mission, énonçait-il très lentement bouillant d'aigreur, tout ça parce que j'ai trop eu affaire avec Eren dans le passé…

\- Tu as toujours affaire avec lui… fit Hanji.

\- LA FERME J'AI DIT ! mugit-il. »

Toute la rage qu'il réprimait depuis tout à l'heure éclata en plein vol. Les murs auraient pu s'écrouler : c'était si profond et si caverneux Oluo en hoqueta de surprise.

Ses mains ne tenaient pas en place, il pinça son arrête, massant ses sinus dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de calme de la tornade de frustration qui le ravageait. Erwin restait de marbre, imperturbable bien assis derrière son bureau :

\- « Tu vois Levi, si je ne t'ai pas convié à ces réunions, c'est pour que ce genre de situation n'arrive pas. Nous avions évidemment pensé à un accompagnement, Hanji ne m'a juste pas laissé terminer. » La concernée le vrilla du regard, croisant les bras comme une enfant que l'on aurait puni injustement. « Et j'ai pensé à toi, de manière immédiate, parce que je sais que tu le protégeras mieux que personne. Parce que tu as des compétences qui ne sont plus à prouver, et que tu veilleras sur lui plus que sur n'importe quelle autre recrue.

\- Pour quelle raison est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? le défia-t-il.

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que ?

\- Parce qu'Eren est important pour nous tous ici, et pour l'avancée de la mission. »

La pièce entière était mise sous tension. Et Erd se rapprochait petit à petit vers la sortie. Il était hors de question qu'il soit témoin d'une telle scène.

\- « Bah voyons, sermonna Hanji, dégoûtée. »

Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence : duel de muets et dialogue de sourds.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte :

\- « Entrez. »

Et qui est-ce qui manquait à ce joyeux bordel pour que la fête ne soit que plus complète ?

\- « Ahem… » Eren se racla la gorge une bonne dizaine de fois, comme si ses mots s'entremêlaient dans celle-ci. Il avait une expression entre incompréhension, colère et inquiétude imprimée entre ses sourcils. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, je pense qu'il serait important que l'on discute de mes futures attributions et de mes capacités ou non à les faire.

\- Nous sommes au complet maintenant, déclara Erwin, comme ça chacun d'entre nous donnera son point de vue, mmh ?

\- Ah, euh, oui ! répliqua Eren le poing sur le cœur et l'air très solennel. Sachez que, c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir été choisi !

\- Pathétique. » laissa échapper Levi avant de disparaître suivi par Hanji de près.

Il était furieux. Il avait bien fait de quitter la pièce : une seconde de plus et il aurait emmené Eren sous son bras pour qu'il ne revoie plus jamais la lumière de ce bureau mal éclairé. C'était invraisemblable ! Erwin utilisait Eren comme un vulgaire appât. Et à cause du protocole, il ne pouvait pas refuser cette indication. Eren faisait maintenant partie de l'armée, il ne pouvait définitivement pas remettre en cause les ordres d'Erwin. Mais Levi pouvait encore le faire. Et il jura que chaque jour que Dieu ferait (s'il en existait un en ce monde), il se battrait pour qu'Erwin change d'avis.

Hanji le talonnait, à une vitesse de pointe faisant tanguer sa queue de cheval au rythme de ses pas :

\- « C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'Erwin envoie des pièces aussi importantes pour la mission plonger ainsi dans la gueule du loup ça n'a pas de sens ! tentait-elle de comprendre. Il y a un an, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

\- Erwin a un plan derrière la tête, vous devriez lui faire confiance. »

Les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps pour découvrir Mike, seul, dans l'embrasure de la porte du gymnase. Lui et Nanaba avaient visiblement maintenu le calme et renvoyé les recrues à leurs occupations.

\- « Pardon ? s'offusqua Hanji.

\- Nous avons participé aux réunions. Et ce qu'il veut faire est brillant, quoique dangereux. Mais nous en avons l'habitude. Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions jamais fait : après tout, prendre des risques fait partie intégrante de notre métier.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? abrégea le brigadier.

\- Eren n'est pas mis en danger dans toute cette histoire. En vérité, je dirais même qu'il sera le plus en sécurité. Les autres recrues encourent beaucoup plus de risques. Et nous également.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erwin m'a laissé sortir de mes gonds si ce que j'avançais était faux ?

\- Tu connais Erwin…

\- Je connaissais Erwin, rectifia-t-il.

\- Il est un peu maladroit, enchaina-t-il, et, il voulait seulement que tu saches ce qu'il y avait à savoir et oublier les fioritures autour. Et que surtout, il est convaincu de son plan. Comme je disais, vous devriez lui faire un peu plus confiance.

\- Tu comprendras quand même que nous empêcher l'accès aux réunions d'avancement et nous mentir peut nous faire saisir autre chose, non ?

\- Je vous l'accorde. »

Hanji n'avait toujours pas avalé la pilule et ne parlais pas. On ne lui avait jamais fait un coup pareil. À Levi, à la rigueur, elle aurait compris il avait tout de même une relation particulière avec Eren et ses réactions pouvaient parfois être un tantinet abusées.

Mais _elle_?

Non, il n'avait pas ce droit ! Pas après tous ces mois à héberger Eren et à en prendre soin ! C'était elle qui en savait le plus sur son sujet, anatomiquement et mentalement parlant. Il était le petit frère, l'ami et le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et même si elle tenait à lui (ce qui allait de soi) elle savait être impartiale quand il fallait le devenir.

Elle tourna les talons en soufflant, dans une attitude qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'arborer et s'en retourna chez elle. Eren resterait encore probablement un moment, mais le soleil déclinait déjà et son humeur avec. Elle s'en alla s'en dire au revoir et pour une fois, Levi s'accorda à faire la même chose.

* * *

La scientifique était affalée devant la télévision, une bonne dizaine de coussins et de plaids la recouvrant totalement malgré la chaleur pour camoufler sa peine et sa rage. Elle s'ennuyait à regarder une émission abrutissante qu'elle avait pour habitude de critiquer avec Eren (ce dernier appréciant plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre les scénarios préparés à l'avance par la production de cette télé-réalité).

Après tout, pouvait-elle lui jeter la pierre ? Il n'était qu'un gosse : et les gosses aiment les choses simples et faciles à comprendre.

Et puisqu'Hanji se rapprochait plus de l'enfant que de l'adulte sérieux, elle aussi savait apprécier les choses simples. Comme s'enfiler un pot de glace avec des morceaux de cookies à l'intérieur. Un met délicat qui lui faisait prendre trois kilos sur les hanches rien que d'y penser.

Mais bon.

Elle s'en moquait pas mal.

Le cliquetis du verrou de la porte retentit et Hanji ne prit même pas la peine de sauter au coup de son protégé. Pas une phrase ni un mot : il s'étala encore transpirant de sa marche sur les feutrines duveteuses des couvertures.

Hanji n'aurait rien dit, et serait sûrement restée scotchée devant l'écran pendant trois bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la rattrape si elle n'avait pas entendu des reniflements bien particuliers.

Oui.

Eren pleurait.

De grosses larmes faire luire ses yeux et il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas fondre en sanglots. Par pure fierté ou par reflexe sans doute, ceci étant qu'Hanji avait tout vu et qu'il tenta de se cacher… en vain :

\- « Eren ! Mon chaton ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, rien, c'est- c'est rien ! »

Hanji n'avait pas envie de se battre, et puisqu'une action valait mieux qu'un millier de mots : elle l'enlaça. Dans une étreinte familiale et protectrice. Elle voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'elle était là. Il finit par céder :

\- « Si tu savais comme j'ai peur Hanji. Erwin compte tellement sur moi… » Il renifla encore et encore alors que la gentille brune lui tendit un mouchoir. Il poursuivit, serrant le papier sur l'épaule contre laquelle valsait ses soucis : « Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. C'est t-tellement de pression. Je ne veux pas les décevoir : je- je, ne veux pas me décevoir…

\- Eren, dit-elle en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Tu seras plus que convaincant j'en suis certaine tu peux avoir foi en moi, je suis ton médecin mais je suis surtout celle qui te connaît le mieux dans toute cette histoire, ce n'est pas vrai ? » Il hocha la tête. « Bon, tu vois… Alors sèche-moi ces grosses larmes. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

Il secoua la tête de nouveau et feint un sourire qui aurait presque pu la tromper. Mais Hanji n'était certainement pas née de la dernière pluie :

\- « Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux exorbités par tant de perspicacité, Eren se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le pouvoir mystérieux d'Hanji qui consistait à lire les gens (et particulièrement Eren) :

\- « C'est lui encore ? souffla-t-elle désespérée. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de vous à la fin…

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû en prendre compte, mais je suis le genre de personne qui prête attention à ce genre de petits détails… surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de… » Il avala sa salive : « Enfin voilà quoi. »

On entendit un train passer au loin sur la voie ferroviaire aérienne et un hululement de chouette indiquant la tombée de la nuit. Eren inspira un bon coup, et les yeux brillants d'incompréhension, il demanda :

\- « Il me trouve vraiment si pathétique que ça ? »

Ses deux prunelles étaient illuminées par toutes les étoiles du ciel, et la lune elle-même pouvait pâlir de jalousie à côté de l'attraction phénoménale qu'avaient les yeux d'Eren. Hanji tentait de saisir pour quelle raison est-ce qu'Eren pensait cela ? Avait-il entendu une rumeur ? Il se trompait, c'était certain !

\- « Mais enfin Eren, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est lui-même qui l'a dit… Devant moi ! Il me trouve pathétique parce qu'il me croit lèche-bottes envers le major c'est ça ? »

Eren était adorable. Un jeune chiot pleurant à l'orage.

Quand soudain Hanji percuta : mais oui bien sûr ! Tout à l'heure, Levi il parlait au major !

\- « Oh mon Eren, tout cela n'est qu'un terrible malentendu ! Quand Levi disait « pathétique », il ne parlait pas de toi mais d'Erwin !

\- Que- tu es sûre ?

\- Bien sûre que je le suis ! Je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois : quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à imprimer mes informations dans ta caboche mal fichue ? » ronchonna-t-elle en appuyant sur son front : « Levi t'apprécie bien plus qu'il ne le laisse imaginer. Et tu ne le vois pas parce que tu n'as pas encore toutes les clés en mains pour déchiffrer ses complexes manières d'exprimer son affection. Crois-en mes années d'expérience à ses côtés mon chaton. »

Eren ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre, il ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait qu'on puisse aimer sa personne.

Il s'affala une bonne fois pour toute, se délivrant de sa veste officielle du Bataillon pour s'allonger auprès d'Hanji, se partageant le pot qu'elle avait déjà bien entamé.

Entre _Trost Me_ et _Les Ailés de Shiganshina_ , les programmes télés bidons semblaient pleuvoir.

La soirée s'annonçait palpitante.

Ironiquement, elle allait vraiment l'être.

* * *

 **Et voilà le trait final : le prochain chapitre va être rock'n'roll.**

 **C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Sans trop de spoil (même si vous voyez absolument TOUS de quoi je parle) : le chapitre 23 va marquer un PUTAIN DE TOURNANT DECISIF ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous taper ça ! Je ne tiens plus en place !**

 **En attendant je vais me reposer parce que j'ai un rhume des enfers, des interros et autres joyeusetés qui pleuvent sur moi en ce moment. Je suis éreintée. J'ai eu tellement de mal à vous écrire le chapitre 22, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu !**

 **Comme à l'habitude, votre avis me fait toujours un plaisir indescriptible ! Alors je serais ravie de l'avoir !**

 **On se retrouve le plus vite possible.**

 **Je vous aime tous très _très_ fort ! **

**Des bisous,**

 **Nizzie**


	23. Enfin

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Je vous ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus court qu'à l'habitude aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est clairement pas un chapitre comme les autres ;)**

 **J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Je ne me voyais juste pas le continuer le couper ou que ce soit.**

 **La réponse au Guest et je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre !**

 **La bte** **: Ouah ! Merci encore d'être là, et merci mille fois pour tes gentils mots. Y a pas vraiment de façon pour moi de t'exprimer à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir (oui, c'est moi qui écrit et pourtant je suis incapable de te répondre correctement haha). Mais en tout cas sache que tu es une lectrice qui est très importante pour moi. J'espère de tout mon coeur que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. J'attends avec impatience ton retour. De gros gros bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous :)**

* * *

Ce boulot allait vraiment finir par le tuer.

Levi avait passé sa soirée à farfouiller les archives, lire, et retaper de vieux et interminables dossiers sur les sorties dans l'enceinte des quartiers bourgeois pour avoir le plus d'informations possible. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y avait matière pour travailler.

Il était le caporal et voilà qu'il jouait les secrétaires.

Mais Levi ne trouvait guère le temps de se plaindre puisqu'il avait tenu lui même à endosser toutes les responsabilités de sa mission. S'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la non-insertion d'Eren dans ces murs, alors il devait tout connaître sur le bout des doigts afin de lui assurer une sécurité maximale.

Erd se tuait à lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas à faire cela, et que d'autres recrues ou subordonnés pouvaient s'en occuper. Qu'il devait profiter des quelques secondes de répit dont il disposait et qui étaient si rares. Mais Levi ne l'entendait clairement pas de cette oreille.

Selon lui, c'était normal. C'était son rôle.

Et il ne voulait, sous aucun prétexte, qu'Eren encoure le moindre danger. Alors il travaillait d'arrache pied tentant de faire fi de ses tremblements lorsqu'il se mettait à trop songer à une possible bataille. Eren n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait jamais. Et il fallait à tout prix l'éviter.

Il releva la tête : presque 4 heures du matin. Décidemment, il ne voyait pas le temps passer lorsqu'il était ainsi plongé dans ses obligations. Enfin… peu lui importait. Qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs… il n'y avait pas de « ailleurs » pour ainsi dire, alors bon. Ces pensées divagantes en valaient-elles vraiment la peine ?

Malgré tout, il avait comme la gorge nouée alors qu'il tapait ses dossiers. Il se sentait anxieux, presque fiévreux. Lui qui n'était jamais malade, lui qui ne ressentait rien que son constant état de fatigue qui taisait ses chimères criantes.

Pendant une seconde, il eut un frisson.

Son instinct primaire voir animal, celui auquel il faisait toujours confiance lors des missions, s'était brusquement réveillé, sur ses gardes. Il présentait quelque chose de mauvais. Ça n'était qu'un pressentiment, mais il pouvait le flairer. C'était une sensation qu'il était incapable d'expliquer et qui allait bien au-delà de l'explicable.

On avait besoin de lui quelque part.

On réclamait son aide.

* * *

Cette soirée durait une éternité.

Hanji et Eren n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce du canapé et englouti l'équivalent d'une barrique de crème glacée. Enfin… _Hanji,_ avait englouti l'équivalent d'une barrique de crème glacée si compté qu'Eren n'avait eu le droit qu'à une cuillère ou deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les principes de la jeune femme que de partager sa nourriture (gène ayant bénéficié d'une certaine hérédité jusqu'à la génération de la jeune Sasha, sa nièce).

Trop fatigués pour se changer, ou pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'une douche ils avaient larvé jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape. Se déplaçant seulement lorsque les besoins vitaux se faisaient ressentir.

Comme d'habitude Hanji avait facilement trouvé le réconfort de Morphée et à minuit seulement, elle ronflait comme un tavernier qui aurait un peu trop abusé de ses propres décoctions. Et évidemment, Eren était victime de son anxiété. Il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait dormir. Et s'il tentait de fermer les yeux dans cet espoir vain : l'image noire et dénuée de lumière de la mort lui tapotait le coin de l'épaule et le réveillait aussitôt.

Vide dans son âme et dans son cœur, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix intérieure.

Son regard se perdait infiniment entre les pixels de la télévision qu'il ne regardait même plus et il tentait de convaincre son cerveau d'oublier sa colocataire bruyante. Dans un énième moment d'égarement, le gargouillis de son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé décemment et que la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Il s'approcha donc (en se tractant comme il pouvait avec les forces qui lui restaient) du plan de travail de la cuisine et entreprit de se faire un sandwich.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de le distraire était la faculté incroyable qu'avait Hanji à s'endormir dans n'importe quelle position et n'importe quel endroit. Présentement, la brave femme s'était endormie une jambe s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir et le reste de son corps tombant mollement le long des couvertures éparpillées sur le sol. Mais il était déjà arrivé à Eren de la retrouver en plein songe entrain de cuisiner (la tête appuyée sur la hotte et le corps tendu sur les tiroirs) ou encore sur le tapis de l'entrée après une lourde journée harassante.

Et rien ne pouvait faire trembler sa quiétude. Pas même un verre d'eau froide lancé dans la figure (parole d'expérience d'Eren, qui avait tenté le tout pour le tout alors qu'elle allait finir par être en retard un matin pas si lointain).

C'est pourquoi le son, presque au maximum, de la télévision retentissant dans tout l'appartement ne semblait pas la déranger plus que cela. La bave aux lèvres, collante par toutes ces glaces qu'elle avait ingérée Hanji semblait apprécier son rêve et le repos dont elle pouvait bénéficier.

Tartinant son sandwich de moutarde, Eren jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : il était 5h23. Eren aurait apprécié voir derrière la croisée, l'aurore laisser entrapercevoir les rayons du soleil dans un ciel opalin et clairsemé de nuages. Il adorait le petit matin parce qu'une minorité ne pouvait en profiter et qu'il se sentait spécial.

Mais il n'y avait que les étoiles dans un ciel encre de sèche. C'était tout de même une vision étourdissante. Tout autant étourdissant qu'Eren venait de faire une nuit blanche et qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

La soirée avait été lente et douloureuse. Son cerveau n'avait cessé d'alterner entre ses pensées dévorantes pour Levi et la peur lancinante de devoir bientôt supporter le poids de toute la responsabilité sur ses épaules. Et son cœur, au fil du mois, se faisait de plus en plus lourd, pesant. Comme un _il-ne-savait-quoi_ qui faisait contrebalancer la légèreté d'une plume avec une enclume en plomb. Il se massa le crâne en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et mordit vigoureusement dans son diner tardif.

Perdu dans ses pensées – comme d'habitude – Eren ne remarqua pas le programme qui avait changé. Et il devait dire qu'il s'en moquait, ce n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond au même titre que le ronflement toujours plus tonitruant d'Hanji.

Seulement soudainement…

 _Quelque chose_ fit sursauter son cœur.

Eren faillit en lâcher son sandwich.

Putain de merde. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il n'avait pas bien entendu. Mais son subconscient avait clairement senti qu'il venait de manquer un événement primordial. Il lui semblait avoir perçu un son qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux témoignant l'importance de ce qui devait prendre place près lui.

Paniquée de pouvoir rater un souvenir manquant, il chercha des yeux ce qui avait bien pu émettre un son évocateur du passé. Mais seul l'appareil devant lui lui répondit : une émission ringarde que les producteurs lançaient à la fin de la nuit tant l'audience était misérable.

Non, il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer !

Le son en question devait forcément provenir de la rue. La veille, et lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Ymir, l'évocation de Christa lui avait fait remonter ce moment bref au café où ils avaient partagé les galères d'étudiants en manque d'argent avec ces deux jeunes femmes. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ce qui se passait dans les alentours pour pouvoir capter ce minuscule pépiement qu'il avait manqué.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit _toujours_ aussi distrait ?

Aux aguets, Eren se pencha à travers la fenêtre et tenta de capter le moindre hululement, ou discussion passante de jeunes rentrant de soirée.

… mais rien ne vint.

La ville était plus silencieuse que jamais, et même les oiseaux nocturnes avaient décidé de se faire muets. Les immeubles éteints lui rappelaient encore une fois la solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait. Personne à qui parler : toute la population dormait.

Eren se sentait incroyablement penaud. Il ne voulait pas abandonner dans sa quête au souvenir et pourtant, il s'affala près d'Hanji, s'avouant vaincu auprès du seul adversaire contre qui il ne pouvait rien : lui-même. Eren devait se faire une raison, il était tard et son esprit embrumé lui jouait de vilains tours, rien de plus. Alors il zieuta l'écran, encore une fois. Bien décidé à rattraper l'histoire de cette jeune femme un peu nunuche dans cette émission délaissée du public.

 _\- « Non Brandon,_ faisait-elle, dans un jeu d'acteur aussi mauvais qu'était sa perruque mal fixée, _ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner !_

 _\- Mais enfin, écoute-moi !_ lui rétorquait le malabar qui lui faisait face. _Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une erreur ! Tu es la seule qui compte réellement !_

 _\- Ne te moques pas de moi, je ne veux pas avoir à entendre encore un seul de tes mensonges !_ brailla-t-elle en pleurant dans ses mains.

 _\- Lisa, je t'en prie ! »_

Plus aucun son ne lui parvint.

Eren avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer.

Lisa.

Il se releva, dans un automatisme, comme pris d'une vision instantanée.

Lisa. Lisa. Lisa.

Ce prénom faisait écho dans tout son organisme. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il essaya de se relever. Ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids et Eren s'affaissa sur les couvertures disposées çà et là.

Lisa. Lisa. Lisa. Lisa. Lisa

…Comment avait-il pu oublier…

?

 _\- « Caporal ? Vous sortez ?_

 _\- Ça ne se voit pas ? »_

Sa tête lui brûlait et son cœur palpitait à un rythme beaucoup trop fort.

 _\- « Puis-je demander avec qui ?_

 _\- Ça te regarde ? »_

Eren se trouvait être dans une sorte de transe. Ses yeux s'arrondissaient au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs défilaient dans un ordre aléatoire devant ses yeux. Toutes ses émotions se disloquaient.

 _\- « Est-ce que t'es complétement inconscient ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à une heure pareille ?_ vociférait Levi. _Tu devrais être à l'hôpital. Je jure que je vais finir par te buter… »_

Le diaphragme de l'adolescent se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Il ne voyait plus rien. Seulement Levi. Seulement Lisa.

 _Levi ferma la porte avant d'attraper la main de Lisa. Elle rougit suite à ce contact et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue puis sur la bouche._

Eren suffoquait. Il était presque entrain de revivre une crise. Il fallait qu'il respire. Il rampa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en quête d'un courant d'air, d'une bourrasque.

 _Eren était prisonnier entre la porte et Levi. Lorsque celui-ci descendit sa main droite sur son flanc, relevant de ce fait le pan de son tee-shirt, un frisson des plus intenses parcourut le corps d'Eren. Il se sentit indescriptiblement faiblir, le simple passage de la main puissante de Levi contre sa peau à nue lui avait fait perdre la tête. C'est comme si sa peau était en feu._

Il avait finalement réussi à se relever. Chaque souvenir remontant lui faisant revivre la scène comme si elle avait lieu sur l'instant. Il fallait qu'il _le_ voit. Il fallait qu'il le voit _tout de suite_.

 _Levi se tenait devant lui, sur sa moto, l'air énervé mais foutrement inquiet._

 _\- « Petit con. Grimpe, que je te ramène à l'appart. »_

Il avait _besoin_ de le voir. C'était une nécessité. Eren avait clairement l'impression que sa vie en dépendait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment était-ce possible !?

 _Avant de pénétrer dans l'édifice, Levi embrassa une dernière fois Eren et lui chuchota :_

 _\- « Pour la journée. »_

Eren courrait comme un idiot, seul dans la ville. Il ne savait pas vers où, se fiait entièrement à son instinct. Il était perdu dans ce qu'il voyait et pouvait ressentir. Il empruntait des ruelles, des chemins, sans même qu'il ne le commandite à ses jambes. Il était en pilote-automatique. Il ne voyait plus que Levi à présent.

 _\- « Il a crié mon prénom pendant sa crise, tu as besoin d'une autre preuve pour comprendre qu'il a besoin de moi ? argumentait Levi._

 _\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi plutôt qui as besoin de lui ?_

 _\- Je t'emmerde Hanji, gronda-t-il, agacé par la vibration de sa corde sensible. Quel est le rapport avec moi, ici ?_

 _\- Levi, expliqua-t-elle, tu ne le supporteras pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être encore moins que toi. Il est fragile, candide… jeune ! Il a à peine la vingtaine Levi, rends-toi compte !_

 _\- Le gamin a tout oublié notre relation, il ne me connaît plus comme Levi mais comme son supérieur uniquement. »_

Il se souvenait… Il se souvenait maintenant !

Eren pantelait : respirer devenait un défi de tous les instants. Il sentait sa voix remplacer en une sorte de râle souffreteux qui ne parvenait pas à sortir. Tout tournait en boucle dans sa tête, entre les flash-backs intempestifs et la voix de Levi résonnant jusqu'aux creux de son âme. Il avait besoin de lui, de le voir, de le sentir contre son cœur. Il avait _besoin_ de Levi maintenant et tout de suite.

Il se retrouva au pied de l'immeuble. Levant simplement la tête, Eren reconnu le balcon de son appartement sur lequel ils avaient profité des soirs éclairés de l'été. Simples soirées bien vite oubliées. Sans son consentement et en puisant dans les réserves mentales les plus profondes, Eren tapa le digicode et rentra par la grande porte principale.

 _Levi le transperçait de part en part de ses deux iris argentées, le regard paradoxalement éteint et à la fois allumé par une lueur étrange :_

 _-_ _« Tu penses vraiment que c'est quelque chose d'aisé pour le caporal de s'avouer que ses pensées sont les trois quarts du temps occupées par un petit morveux qui est arrivé dans sa vie i peine un mois ? D'admettre que je suis faible face à toi et que je perds toutes mes convictions ? De songer un seul instant à te laisser risquer ta peau dehors sans que je puisse surveiller tes moindres faits et gestes, de peur que tu ne te fasses enlever ? »_

Une larme coula. Puis une autre. Et encore une, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à les compter. Eren avait oublié. Est-ce que Levi aussi avait oublié ? Faisait-il semblant depuis tous ces mois ?

Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions qui devaient demeurer sans réponse jusqu'alors. Son cœur lui faisait mal tellement il avait envie de l'avoir près de lui. Il ne songea même pas à prendre l'ascenseur et emprunta l'escalier en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il avait réussi à tomber trois fois amoureux de lui. Chaque fois que sa mémoire était effacée, il trouvait toujours le moyen de l'aimer à nouveau. Eren était lié à Levi d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait détruire. Et le cycle était infini. Qu'il ne lui rende pas son amour, qu'ils se disputent, qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir : peu importait. Eren finissait toujours par revenir à son attachement primaire, comme incapable de l'oublier définitivement.

C'était absolument terrifiant.

Eren l'avait aimé toute sa vie, alors que Levi ne croyait le connaître – si tenté qu'il lui retourne ses sentiments – que depuis six mois.

Les gouttes qui ruisselaient - rattrapant plusieurs mois de tristesse dissimulée - ne tarissaient pas et dévalaient la pente raide qu'étaient ses joues. Il tentait de les essuyer pour y voir un peu plus clair mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne percevait que les vagues silhouettes du mobilier des halls recouvertes d'un voile aquifère.

Il redoutait qu'il ne l'aime plus. Qu'il ne l'aime pas. Que ses sentiments ne soient pas retournés. Puis instantanément, il s'en moqua. S'il ne l'aimait pas, il le ferait l'apprécier. Eren était prêt à tout.

Le pauvre homme manqua de chuter plus d'une vingtaine de fois, ratant les marches ou trébuchant sur le paillasson des voisins avant de finalement se retrouver devant la porte de celui qu'il aimait.

Sa respiration faisait un bruit de buffle venant de courser sa proie et pourtant Eren n'entendait rien. Il ne réfléchissait plus pour une fois : il agissait. Son instinct s'était tut trop longtemps et il fallait qu'il s'exprime.

Il attrapa la poignée. Prêt à enfoncer la porte si c'était nécessaire.

Mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand et Levi se tenait devant lui.

* * *

Eren ne voyait rien, les larmes obstruaient son champ de vision.

Pendant une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité, rien ne se passa. On entendait les deux respirations se chevaucher, en quinconce l'une bien plus erratique que l'autre.

Privé de ses facultés visuelles, Eren se reposait sur tous ses autres sens. Il allait prendre la parole, il fallait, il devait. C'était le seul et unique moyen. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger : il était tout bonnement tétanisé par la peur. Sa bouche demeurait close.

Et alors que le jeune homme luttait corps et âme pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, emplit d'un démon qu'il ne contrôlait pas Levi murmura :

\- « Eren. »

Sa voix tremblait, à lui aussi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eren pour lui fondre dans les bras.

Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse, amortissant gauchement leur chute. Eren le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Il l'aimait si fort, il voulait juste le lui faire comprendre.

Un son rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se savait incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il n'en avait pas la capacité physique. Sa peau était brûlante, Eren se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Un trop grand flot d'amour lui cautérisant les veines. Il fallait que tout ce qu'il retenait sorte !

Il pouvait distinguer son cœur vibrer jusqu'à ses tympans. Et chaque seconde qui courrait était un coup de marteau dans ses propres sentiments.

Pourquoi donc ?

Levi ne lui retournait pas son étreinte.

Il restait de marbre, paralysé.

Mais cette angoisse du rejet s'était envolée aussi rapidement qu'Eren l'avait près de lui. En temps normal, il se serait dégagé, pour ne plus empiéter sur son espace vital. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Ils étaient là - en plein milieu du salon - la porte d'entrée encore grande ouverte et pas un bruit aux alentours. Eren convulsait presque. Il se souleva finalement, les mains appuyées sur le torse de l'être qu'il adulait pour lui faire face.

Il avait beau ne pas pouvoir le voir correctement – ces foutues larmes distordant la réalité - il trouva la force. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un secret à peine perceptible :

\- « Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je- »

Sa voix se brisa en vol :

\- « Je t'aime, sanglotait-il en riant. Je t'aime tellement, c'en est douloureux… ça me fait mal ! Mes os, mes muscles : je sens que tout est entrain de brûler. J'ai l'impression de mourir un peu plus chaque seconde qui s'écoule. » Il marqua un long silence : « Tout à l'heure, lorsque je courrais… je pensais tellement à toi, que je crois que j'ai bien failli me prendre une ou deux voitures en route. »

Il s'arrêta, hilare. Il riait, tout simplement. Sa nervosité lui éclatait au visage :

\- « Je suis… Je suis tellement désolé Levi. » Son hilarité se mua soudainement en de vraies larmes, et pas une trace du sourire de l'instant précédant ne demeurait. Il gémit : « Oh, Levi… pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je nous ai causé. Pardonne-moi de n'être qu'un gamin stupide idiot braillard pleurnichard insu- »

Levi, qui jusqu'à là n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, laissa lentement glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire d'Eren. Aux antipodes de son cadet, sa peau était froide, douce, presque fragile. Il finit par arriver jusqu'à son menton et lui releva doucement la tête. Il ne savait pas d'où il tenait ce calme olympique. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Eren avait baissé le regard depuis des lustres que sa tirade ne s'était achevée. Ses longs cils, d'où tombaient de lourdes gouttes, papillonnaient sans gêne.

Levi devait voir ses yeux. Il exigeait de voir si le regard d'Eren était redevenu le même.

Sous lui, Levi ancra son regard métallique dans le sien.

Aucun mot. Aucune phrase ne pouvait décrire ce qu'Eren représentait pour lui, là, maintenant. Ses yeux : parés de toute la verdure et les éclats du monde le transperçait avec une lueur candide et emprise d'affection. Le cœur de Levi se serra.

Il était redevenu _Eren_.

\- « Oh… Eren, laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui. »

Il plaça ses deux mains sur sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus. Eren, quant à lui, s'accrochait à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait cette impression étrange de se rapprocher dangereusement d'un précipice toute son âme était au bord de la falaise. Levi le poussait un peu plus chaque instant.

Et finalement : le grand plongeon.

Levi sourit, les yeux brillants :

\- « Si tu savais comme tu m'as fais attendre. »

Sur ces mots, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser sincère et profond.

La Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.

C'était comme s'ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois. Eren rejoignit ses mains en fermant les yeux pour éteindre un peu davantage son compagnon retrouvé. L'adolescent était déboussolé, et n'arrivait pas – encore et toujours – à formuler des pensées rationnelles.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à l'infini.

Ces mots roulaient, fondaient, se répétaient, encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais Eren ne s'en lassait pas. Il mettait enfin une action sur ses émotions. Un visage sur son amour. Et remplissait le trou de son cœur par le souffle chaud et délicatement aromatisé de Levi. Voilà ce qui lui manquait tant un peu plus tôt, voilà pourquoi il se sentait si vide et si seul : Levi n'était pas là, près de lui.

Toute son odeur s'était imprimée à tout jamais dans son âme, indélébilement. Eren reniflait chaque parcelle de peau, chaque particule présente dans l'appartement. Il avait peur que cet instant ne s'envole à partir du moment où il ouvrirait les yeux. Il voulait sentir Levi contre lui à tout jamais.

Il voulait pour toujours l'embrasser comme il le faisait. Ce baiser était juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Si paradoxalement chaste et fougueux à la fois.

Eren n'osait faire le moindre geste, et émettre le moindre son. Levi dominait tout à fait ce contact amoureux qui n'en finissait pas. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Levi posa son front contre l'épaule offerte du plus jeune. Ils s'enlaçaient, et c'est tout. Si fort qu'ils auraient probablement briser les côtes de l'autre, mais ce problème était si mineur comparé à tout l'amour dont débordait l'un pour le second.

\- « Pardon pour tout, chuchota Levi, en brisant le silence. »

Eren se recula. Il n'en revenait pas de percevoir de telles paroles de la part du brigadier, qu'il en relâcha un peu sa prise. Mais Levi ne lui octroya guère ce luxe, le rattrapant dans son étreinte. Il lui en avait dû falloir, du courage, pour dire ces trois petits mots, Eren s'en rendait bien compte.

Les souvenirs des six derniers mois encore tout frais ; Eren ressentait toujours cette émotion étrange entre la colère, la tristesse, l'excitation, la joie intense et une myriade d'autres sentiments mélangés. Mais, le manque avait surpassé tout le reste et il en avait oublié pourquoi, au départ, ils s'étaient séparés. Il y avait pléthores d'informations sur lesquelles argumenter, mais sur l'instant, Eren ne ressentait vraiment pas le besoin d'en discuter. Tout du moins, pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas ruiner le moment.

Alors, comme pour le pardonner, le plus jeune lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue en prouvant tout l'amour qu'il portait dans son cœur.

Levi brûlait d'envie de redécouvrir cette personne qui l'avait délaissé une éternité auparavant. Sans lui demander son avis, il le souleva et le porta sur le canapé d'angle du salon. Eren ne luttait pas non plus : il se laissa bien volontiers embarquer par ces bras puissants dont il avait tant retracé les contours de son regard.

Levi le surplombait tout à fait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Encerclé par ses membres, Eren était prisonnier (bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir s'enfuir). Au fond de ses yeux, Levi pouvait redécouvrir la raison pour laquelle il s'était tant attaché à cet adolescent. Et un sentiment beaucoup trop puissant se mit à le recouvrir, comme une aura. Une sorte de chaleur cotonneuse.

Il ne tint plus et l'embrassa à nouveau, de façon beaucoup plus urgente, et bien moins douce que le précédent baiser. Il se sentait si seul, il avait si froid. Et voilà que sa chaleur était revenue.

Levi l'observait en même temps qu'il l'embrassait. Impossible pour lui de fermer les yeux et de manquer ne serait qu'une seule mimique d'Eren. Il voulait graver toutes ces images dans sa tête pour ne jamais avoir à être seul à nouveau.

\- « Le… Levi… murmurait Eren alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle. »

Son prénom ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sensuel que lorsqu'il était prononcé par Eren. Et alors qu'ils cartographiaient une fois encore, après plusieurs mois d'absence, la bouche de l'autre, leurs mains ne se reposaient point loin de là.

Eren ne parvenait pas à prendre les initiatives, trop gêné de faire le premier pas. Il se contentait d'endurer les assauts affectifs qui lui faisaient tourner l'esprit aussi sûrement que s'il était balloté par une féroce houle. Levi était le maitre du jeu, et il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour gagner.

Il glissa ses doigts sous le haut d'Eren pour caresser cette peau hâlée, ce grain dont il avait secrètement rêvé lors de ses courtes nuits. Tous ses muscles se raidirent au contact froid de sa paume. Levi laissa glisser ses ongles tout le long de la ceinture abdominale de son cadet. Il lui sembla qu'Eren était encore plus beau et encore plus svelte qu'au début. Ces entrainements estivaux avaient payé et le résultat était plus que concluant.

Cependant, une ombre commença doucement à se dessiner sur le tableau et à laquelle Levi ne parvenait pas à prêter une attention suffisante. Eren tremblait. Il y avait du désir, c'était certain, mais pas que : Eren avait peur.

Il avait peur qu'ils aillent trop loin le soir même de leur réconciliation.

Bien sûr, Eren était follement amoureux de Levi, mais il ne se sentait définitivement pas prêt pour aller au-delà de ce qu'ils faisaient déjà. Et le caporal n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter quoique ce soit.

Eren ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Il était tiraillé, et tentait de formuler une phrase correcte entre tous les baisers qu'ils échangeaient :

\- « Levi… » Il l'embrassa. « Levi, s'il te… » Il l'embrassa encore. « Le-Levi, écoute-moi, je… » Il l'embrassa une fois de plus. « Levi ! »

Ce coup-ci, Eren parvint à le repousser. Il tenta de le regarder dans les yeux mais toute la luxure qui émanait de ces derniers rendait son discours mensonger. Alors il se résigna à fixer un point sur le sol, près d'eux :

\- « Levi… Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas… »

Ce dernier se pencha pour déposer une flopée de baisers papillons le long de sa jugulaire :

\- « Tu ne peux pas quoi ? susurra-t-il. »

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à arriver à ses clavicules avant d'en mordiller l'une, lapant le grain et apposant une très légère marque, à peine visible.

\- « Je… gnh… gémit-il. Je voudrais qu'on, qu'on prenne notre temps. »

Levi se redressa. Il sentait que le ton qu'arborait Erne était maladroit, un peu distant. Comme une légère amertume. Ils allaient finalement avoir _la conversation_. La gorge du brigadier se comprima.

\- « Je ne voudrais pas avoir à regretter tout ce qui est entrain de se passer, chuchota Eren, presque désolé d'avoir à prononcer de telles paroles. Je voudrais profiter de chaque instant et ne pas accélérer trop les choses. Que ce moment reste spécial.

\- Tu as raison. »

Levi changea de position et se posta juste à côté de lui, les positionnant d'égal à égal.

\- « Je suis désolé… chuchota Eren.

\- J'en ai assez qu'on soit désolés. » Il l'embrassa, sur la joue cette fois-ci, attrapant une de ses larmes au vol. Il s'expliqua : « On a plus le temps d'être désolés. Et tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner de quoi que ce soit. »

Le caporal inspira un grand coup :

\- « Et, à propos de Lisa… Je lui ai parlé.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Eren.

\- Quand nous étions séparés, et que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi, je devais lui dire. » Il cherchait ses mots : « …lui dire que, tout était fini mais que je regrettais d'avoir agi de cette manière. » Eren le scrutait dans le blanc des yeux, suspendu à la moindre de ses paroles. Il traduisait dans son froncement de sourcils un limpide et clair : « pour sûr que tu as été un connard » mais qui ne voulait pas sortir réellement. Levi reprit : « Je ne veux plus avoir à penser comme ça. »

Eren ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait le croire. Mais qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, il était tout bonnement incapable de lui en vouloir encore. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop.

\- « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher pendant tous ces mois ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé dans le flou, seul ? Pourquoi vous refusiez tous de me dire quoi que ce soit ?

\- J'était sûr que tu allais me poser ces questions, ri-t-il. Tout simplement parce qu'Hanji nous l'avait formellement interdit. Et quand bien même, je n'y serais pas arrivé.

\- Mais cette nuit là, dans la grotte, tu aurais pu !

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il soudainement. Certainement pas. Tu ne savais rien. Tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Et j'avais bien plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

\- J'aurais pu avoir un flash ! Il suffisait que tu me le fasses comprendre clairement !

\- Oh, Eren… Si tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà eu cette conversation dans ma tête un millier de fois… Tu aurais pu avoir une crise. Comment pouvais-je te l'annoncer ? »

Il dorlota tendrement sa joue, pour le calmer, lui faire passer un message qui ne parvenait pas à sortir convenablement en palabres. À la manière d'un chat qui viendrait se blottir sous la patte rassurante d'une caresse, Eren vint épouser parfaitement la courbe de la main qui le choyait si bien. Il se sentait en sécurité ici. Levi reprit finalement :

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire dans ce cas-là ? On ne voulait pas risquer de te perdre.

\- « On » ? Qui, « on » ? demanda Eren, partagé entre la candeur et l'audace.

\- Ne joue pas à ça… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire gamin… fit Levi en lui poussant l'épaule. »

Volontairement, ils se turent un instant. Observant la ville s'éveiller. Les étoiles disparaissant enfin pour laisser place à un ciel rose piqueté d'orange : spectacle silencieusement spectaculaire.

Levi se racla la gorge :

\- « J'ai fait des choses que je déplore. Vraiment. Et même si je ne peux pas effacer le passé… » Il humecta les parois de son œsophage bien trop sèches en avalant sa salive : « Peut-être je pourrais un peu mieux préserver mon avenir… » Un ange passa : « Et… Je pense qu'avec toi… ici, près de moi, tu pourrais parvenir à… canaliser tout ça. »

Levi, le brigadier, le meilleur soldat que l'Humanité ait connu, deuxième plus haut gradé de la cité, était très certainement l'homme qui savait le moins bien manier les mots. Mais d'une certaine manière, Eren arrivait à l'interpréter (à sa propre manière, certes, mais il en saisissait certaines nuances). Et ce qu'il venait de dire, était sans aucun doute le plus beau compliment qu'il ait pu donner : « Je regrette le tort que je t'ai causé. Grâce à toi et pour toi, je te promets d'essayer de changer ».

Eren l'embrassa, aussi doucement et sûrement qu'une plume se posant sur l'eau. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil sur le reste de son anatomie, de peur de ne plus être tout à fait en accord le contenu de ses propos précédents. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils ne disaient plus rien. Se savoir l'un près de l'autre était déjà amplement suffisant. Levi massait le scalp du plus jeune, profitant de la douceur de ses cheveux et de la rondeur rassurante de son crâne.

Eren était là, près de lui.

Cela sonnait presque comme un rêve.

Un rêve que Levi n'admettait pas être devenu réalité.

Une question se posa sur ses lèvres et il ne pu s'empêcher de rompre ce silence quasi sacré :

\- « Est-ce qu'avec ce soudain regain de mémoire, tu t'es rappelé du reste ?

\- Tu veux dire, est-ce que les souvenirs de l'émetteur se sont délivrés ? » Levi acquiesça. Il poursuivit donc : « Non. Seuls mes propres souvenirs me sont revenus.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Rien de bien neuf, précisa-t-il. Une part de mon enfance avec Mikasa et Armin, mais qui ne ferait pas réellement avancer notre histoire évidemment, les derniers mois dans leurs intégralités, avec mon travail au café, mes crises, leurs contenus… et notre histoire. » Il rougit joliment en se tournant un peu de côté pour ne pas que Levi profite de ce moment pour se moquer de lui. Il toussa : « Mais aucun souvenir de ma famille pendant mon enfance. Ni même de ce que je faisais avant que vous ne me retrouviez sous les décombres. Rien.

\- Voilà qui est clair au moins. »

Levi sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapa à la vitesse de l'éclair un message qu'Eren ne parvenait pas à voir d'où il était installé. Profitant toujours de la friction chaleureuse de la paume de Levi contre son crâne, il demanda les yeux à demi clos :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'envoie un SMS à Hanji pour qu'elle ne s'affole pas. Lui dire que tu es avec moi, que tu dors ici et non pas perdu on-ne-saurait-où à te faire torturer par le clan H. »

Eren avait piqué un fard sans avoir écouté la fin de la phrase :

\- « Que je dors ici ?

\- Oui ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te ramener là-bas : tu es épuisé. Tu vas dormir un peu et on ira chez Hanji juste après.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas du tout épuisé ! » Levi lui lançait un de ses fameux regards condescendants et blasés qui montrait qu'il ne croyait goutte à ce qu'on venait de lui avancer (bien que la phrase ait été dite avec toute la conviction du monde). Eren pesta : « Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Eren, regarde-toi. Tu es assis et pourtant tes jambes tremblent encore de ta course de tout à l'heure ». Il posa deux doigts stratégiquement placés contre sa carotide et diagnostiqua affectueusement : « Ton rythme cardiaque est bien trop élevé pour quelqu'un qui est au repos. Et je pense que ton émetteur est survolté, il ne devait pas être fait pour encaisser ça. Il faut que tu te ménages le moins possible.

\- Je ne suis en sucre ! s'exclama Eren. »

Eren se hissa pour prouver ses dires. Toutefois Levi l'avait prévu, commençant sérieusement à avoir cerné à qui il avait affaire, et l'empêcha de se ramasser contre le tapis en le soutenant par les hanches. Il le fit basculer contre son torse et l'emmena dans sa chambre, ignorant les plaintes du plus jeune.

Le schéma de la grotte se répétait. La maladresse et le caractère borné d'Eren était resté le même, mais la situation était tellement, tellement différente.

Imperceptiblement, Levi le coucha en prenant garde à chacun de ses mouvements. Et avec tout de suite beaucoup moins de grâce et de douceur, il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, assez loin pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir sentir sa présence.

Mais Eren semblait encore plus agité alors qu'il était alité. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son compagnon et enfouit de manière immédiate sa tête dans ses mains. C'était vraiment injuste : Levi était magnifique dans toutes les circonstances.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te prends, d'un seul coup ? le questionna Levi, rhétorique.

\- Je ne vais jamais réussir à m'endormir avec toi près de moi…

\- Ah oui ? sourit Levi. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es très… Enfin, je- tu vois ? Je préfèrerais profiter de nos retrouvailles le plus possible.

\- Tsss, le coupa-t-il immédiatement en levant les yeux au ciel. Imbécile, on a tout le temps pour ça.

\- Du temps ! Nous en avons déjà tellement perdu. C'est absurde, sans rire, à quoi ça rime ?

\- Allez, arrête de faire ton entêté et dors. On continuera à parler mais uniquement quand tu auras suffisamment dormi.

\- Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais me forcer à m'endormir ? s'amusa Eren en l'observant se lever.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite gamin, j'ai pas mal de médicaments, de quoi assommer un éléphant pendant plusieurs heures, capables de te faire pioncer bien paisiblement.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement ».

Levi lui coula un regard bien trop séduisant avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain qui faillit achever Eren. Il s'empoigna la poitrine et tomba contre l'oreiller duveteux, un sourire impossible à faire disparaître sur son visage. Il allait peut-être décéder d'un trop plein de joie ce matin…

C'était une mort plus que respectable.

Levi quant à lui voulait impérativement qu'Eren se repose, et partit donc tirer les stores pour ne pas que le soleil l'en empêche. Entre temps, Levi s'était rincé le visage et avait posé une couette près d'Eren dont les yeux clos attestaient bien de sa fatigue. Son irrépressible besoin de sommeil l'avait rattrapé.

\- « T'es vraiment qu'un morveux » souffla-t-il, un coin de sa lèvre se soulevant automatiquement dans un sourire gauche.

Levi s'allongea un peu plus près de lui que peu avant. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était bel et bien assoupi et s'installa confortablement. Maintenant qu'il dormait, il ne se restreignait plus pour éviter un quelconque malaise. Car bien que ses joues empourprées soient un spectacle plus que convaincant sur l'échelle de l'adorable, ce n'était pas le soir pour en jouer.

Il fallait rebâtir les fondations de leur relation complétement bancale. Levi s'amuserait après.

Oh, ça il n'en avait aucun doute et ne se faisait pas de souci là-dessus. Lui plus que quiconque saurait bientôt les meilleures façons de le taquiner.

En attendant, Levi le détailla comme il n'avait pas pu depuis tout ce temps. Il était si fragile. Il lui semblait qu'Eren allait s'évaporer ainsi qu'un mirage. Le brigadier voulait le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, coller sa joue contre chaque partie de son thorax, s'assurer qu'il respire, que son cœur batte plus calmement. Mais il s'en empêcha, interrompant le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Eren l'avait repoussé tout à l'heure, non ? Alors c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt. Et Levi l'attendrait, ce n'était pas une question bien compliquée à se poser. Et puis, tout se trouvait être encore trop neuf pour lui. Il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Il était hors de question qu'il profite, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, de son sommeil pour assouvir ses désirs et montrer ses marques d'affections.

Une dizaine de minutes après son endormissement, Eren se mit à remuer, l'arcade grave et froncée.

« Il doit faire un cauchemar » constata Levi. Ses mains froissaient les draps. Il bougeait et écartait ses bras dans tous les sens : Eren cherchait quelque chose.

Ses doigts agrippèrent ceux de Levi hasardement, dans un de ses gestes abrupts, et subitement Eren se calma. Il se blottit inconsciemment contre son protecteur, soulagé, soufflant un bon coup. Levi s'étonna de cette requête assoupie. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens : il l'encercla tout contre son corps, finalement apaisé lui aussi. Cela faisait un bien fou.

Ce matin là, Levi ne ferma pas une fois ses yeux et surveilla chaque respiration de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les siens.

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

* * *

 **J'ai même pas les mots pour décrire à quel point je suis heureuse d'être arrivée à ce point de l'histoire.**

 **Ça fait littéralement un an que j'attends de pouvoir écrire cette partie. Et je suis foutrement contente du résultat.**

 **Le style d'écriture est un peu différent de d'habitude, je m'épanche moins sur les descriptions, j'ai utilisé beaucoup moins de vocabulaire, les mots se répète. C'est un style cherché, c'est un peu fait exprès. Après ça peut être un peu lourd à lire.**

 **C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Dans ce chapitre, plus que jamais j'ai besoin de votre avis. Je suis ouverte à absolument toute critique (vous me connaissez maitenant !). Surtout j'ai besoin de savoir si le tournant que prend l'histoire vous plait. Ca m'encouragerait vraiment !**

 **En attendant, je suis putain d'heureuse, c'est terrible j'arrive vraiment pas à trouver les mots justes pour décrire mon état présentement. C'est que ils galèrent depuis si longtemps, ça me remplie de joie des les voir enfin heureux. Ces personnages méritent un peu d'amour dans leur vie merdique. Et croyez-moi, vu les futurs péripéties, ils vont clairement avoir besoin l'un de l'autre.**

 **J'attends vos retours, chers lecteurs !**

 **En attendant, plein d'amour sur vous, je vous aime toutes et tous.**


	24. Rapprochement

**Me revoilà pour un chapitre qui s'est bien fait attendre comme il faut !**

 **Salut à tous mes gentils lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et force à tous ceux qui n'en ont pas eu ! Pour ma part, je viens de reprendre aujourd'hui, et c'était clairement pas la joie : un bon lundi de merde comme on les déteste.**

 **Enfin, aujourd'hui je vous reviens avec un chapitre qui pèse son pesant de cacahuète. Le rating M est enfin de mise véritablement. Pas de lemon encore (je me sens tellement pas prête à vous l'écrire mais il arrivera un jour, c'est promis). Pour moi c'est important que leur relation avance jusque là, sinon ça ne vaudrait rien ;)**

 **Merci encore pour votre patience légendaire, et pour votre assiduité. Vous êtes au top comme d'habitude !**

 **La réponse au Guest** **: (des bisous sur toi)**

 **La bte** **: Adorables tes petits messages (trois reviews, dis donc t'en avais des choses à dire) ! Ne t'excuse pas voyons, c'est déjà un honneur que tu sois là ! C'est tout mignon, ça me touche réellement. Ce chapitre était tellement important pour moi que j'ai vraiment voulu faire les choses bien. Je le modifierai peut-être dans un futur proche mais pour l'instant il me plait bien ! MOI AUSSI MON DIEU ILS SONT ENFIN ENSEMBLES BJKFBKDJF ! Je suis tellement fière d'eux également *essuie une larme de joie* Moooh adorable 3 Plein de keurs sur toi. Merci pour le joyeux Halloween ! Je fais partie de cette caste de gens qui a été un peu saoulé de cette fête avec les filles toujours habillées de la même façon (à savoir en tchoin) ce qui n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé alors j'ai largement préféré me terrer sous ma couette en testant Deltarune ! Et bien laisse-moi te dire que dans ce chapitre ils ne font pas que s'embrasser *wink wink s'en va en courant* J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût !**

 **On se retrouve en bas les ptits gars ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren émergea lentement de son sommeil, il discerna avec difficulté une silhouette qui se tenait juste en face de lui, familière. Il se frotta les yeux mais la vérité était là :

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

Levi était à ses côtés, les yeux bien ouverts, le visage empreint d'un air serein et la mâchoire reposant contre son poing. En le regardant ainsi, il semblait avoir veillé sur lui un bon moment. Et de par cette simple élucubration, imaginant Levi couver Eren alors qu'il dormait du sommeil du juste embauma le cœur du plus jeune de toutes les senteurs apaisantes qui lui avait été donné de humer.

Il souriait bêtement parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné pareille sensation de joie de toute sa vie. Le pire (ou le meilleur) étant qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de sourire ainsi.

\- « T'as fini de sourire comme un crétin, oui ? le ramena Levi à la réalité.

\- Je suis désolé… pouffa Eren. »

Le brun caressa du bout de ses doigts la peau encore assombrie des cernes de l'adolescent :

\- « T'as l'air crevé.

\- Mmh, j'ai bien dormi pourtant, roucoula-t-il profitant pleinement de l'attention particulière qu'on lui portait. Et puis, sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment apte à me faire la morale sur ce point là…

\- Tch. Je t'ai pas demandé de m'imiter pour autant » râla le brigadier en l'embrassant sur le front. S'étirant diligemment (en laissant entrapercevoir sa ceinture d'Apollon magnifiquement sculptée) il s'avança vers la cuisine : « Maintenant que t'es réveillé, et si nous mangions quelque chose ? Je crève la dalle. »

Avant même qu'Eren ne prenne la parole, son estomac grogna un râle caverneux témoignant de sa non-satiété. Apparemment, le maigre sandwich de la nuit n'avait pas dû lui suffire pour satisfaire ses besoins. Régit par ses hormones, Eren ignora la petite fatigue du réveil et se précipita dans la salle à manger aux côtés de son compagnon… ce qui lui valut en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire une belle baisse de tension lui ôtant temporairement la vue et procurant une sensation de chute très désagréable.

Et pour ne rien arranger à tout cela, le maladroit s'enchevêtra les pieds dans le tapis.

Il tomba ainsi contre le dos de Levi :

\- « Putain ! l'injuria ce dernier. Est-ce que ça serait trop te demander que de faire un tout petit peu plus attention quand tu fais les choses ?

\- Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Ça, je me doute bien. Et arrête de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Fais attention à l'avenir… bordel de merde. »

Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées avant que la phrase ne se termine véritablement. Mais la politesse de Levi était aussi naturelle chez lui que ne l'était la corruption chez les Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées, alors Eren n'y prêtais plus vraiment attention.

Et quand bien même il essayerait d'y changer quelque chose, Eren ne se sentirait pas totalement à son aise. Il aimait Levi dans ses moindres détails : de sa plastique parfaite quoiqu'atypique jusqu'à ses TOC.

Mais un de ces détails justement le ramena brusquement à la réalité : comment devaient-ils se considérer désormais ? Est-ce qu'Eren reviendrait habiter chez Levi ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu bizarre ?

La communication est la base de toute relation, mais c'est aussi l'un des piliers les plus bancals et difficile à entretenir. Eren se jura à ce moment précis de tout faire pour que leur couple reparte avec des fondations solides. Il se lança alors timidement, non sans contractant bien plus que nécessaire ses muscles sternocléidomastoïdiens :

\- « Et… et maintenant ?

\- Et maintenant quoi ? répéta Levi en croquant dans sa tartine. »

Merde… Eren espérait que Levi comprendrait de lui-même qu'il ne serait pas forcé d'avoir forcément à placer des mots sur ce qu'il pensait. Mais bon… Il avait fait le gros du travail en engageant la discussion, le reste devait glisser tout seul. N'est-ce pas ?

\- « Et maintenant… Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Bah, il me semble qu'on est entrain de prendre le petit-déjeuner m'enfin, si tu n'as pas faim…

\- Levi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! s'insurgea-t-il d'un coup. »

Il ne lui rendait manifestement pas _du tout_ la tâche plus facile. Et Levi semblait véritablement ne pas saisir la raison de sa colère si soudaine. Ça risquait d'être compliqué pour la suite… Eren se racla la gorge, prenant son courage à deux mains :

\- « Comment est-ce que je suis supposé nous considérer maintenant ? » Et pour éviter un quelconque quiproquo lui forçant de paraphraser ses pensées, il se justifia : « Nous deux… On est quoi maintenant à tes yeux ? »

Les pupilles de Levi se rétrécirent.

 _Oh._

C'est donc de _cela_ dont Eren parlait.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà été assez clair là-dessus ?

Levi s'approcha donc furtivement, calquant ses gestes sur les félins qui chassent leur proie et se retrouva tout près d'Eren. Il captura son magnifique et si candide visage entre ses phalanges diaphanes.

Sans plus de cérémonies il l'embrassa de tout son souffle jusqu'à ce que les deux se retrouvent haletants. Chaque baiser était une nouvelle expérience et de toute évidence, celui-ci dépassait largement les attentes d'Eren. Un brasier incandescent lui brûlait le creux des reins et ses joues rosies par l'excitation en attestaient la riposte de Levi :

\- « Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? »

Levi n'en avait pas fini. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite : ça il se le répétait sans cesse. Mais rien n'était interdit. Et tant qu'il avait le consentement muet de son compagnon… il n'avait aucune limite véritable.

Bien distinctement, les yeux brillants de luxure et de toutes les lumières du monde de son amant étaient son entrée gratuite vers un univers qu'Eren ne connaissait même pas et que Levi se ferait une joie de lui faire découvrir.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota :

\- « Ou est-ce que je dois me montrer encore moins équivoque ?

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! s'alarma Eren en secouant ses mains devant son visage. Tu as été plus qu'explicite ! »

Eren se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en admirant son merveilleux compagnon rejoindre son siège. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse de la sorte à chaque fois que Levi tentait le moindre geste ? Pourtant il ne détestait pas, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ; alors pourquoi ?

… Avant qu'il ne continue sur cette lancée, Eren se rassura du mieux qu'il pu en se répétant que ce n'était que le début. Pour le moment, il s'accorda sur le fait qu'il devait profiter du moment présent. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles pareilles. Et puis, avec les mois, ils apprendraient à s'apprivoiser. Eren n'aurait plus autant les idées floues lorsque Levi s'approcherait de lui, c'était certain : tout était une question d'habitude.

Levi ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, et esquissa un sourire à peine dissimulé (à quoi bon après tout ?). Eren était foutrement mignon.

* * *

Main dans la main, ils toquèrent de concert à la porte de la jeune femme. Levi sentait Eren se crisper près de lui il était anxieux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- C'est… Tu sais bien… Hanji peut s'avérer très démonstrative de ses émotions. Et je sais, maintenant que tous mes souvenirs sont revenus en place que dans un passé pas si lointain, elle se montrait plutôt enjouée à notre propos.

\- Ah, clairement elle va péter une durite hein, ne sois pas surpris. »

Eren se pinça les lèvres lorsque le bruit retentissant des pas de la scientifique firent trembler le sol. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas reçu le message de Levi et s'inquiétait-elle juste du sort de son colocataire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait entreprendre au juste ? Eren ne parvenait même pas à se berner lui-même : évidemment qu'elle avait lu le message.

Le bruit se rapprochait encore et encore, de plus en plus proche.

La tempête Hanji arrivait.

En un fracas, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une jeune femme qu'Eren aurait eu du mal à reconnaître comme étant Hanji s'il ne s'était pas présenté devant sa porte en ayant la certitude qu'elle était seule chez elle.

Elle était terrifiante : les cheveux hirsutes et un sourire de maniaque ornant le bas de son visage. Frémissante, elle fixait avec frénésie les mains jointes des deux compagnons. Heureusement, Levi la connaissait par cœur, et il lui en fallait plus pour l'étonner (surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie). Il ne cilla pas et de la tranche de sa main libre, il la rappela à l'ordre :

\- « Calme-toi quatr'yeux, t'es entrain d'effrayer le petit. »

En se frottant sommairement le sommet du crâne, elle se redressa (précédemment avachie, le dos rond) : on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer. Ses lèvres se tordaient dans tous les sens et pour dissimuler son trop plein d'émotions, elle se cachait dans le creux de son coude comme si elle se protéger pour tousser.

\- « Toujours tu en fais des caisses… souffla Levi en invitant Eren à avancer. Tu permets qu'on rentre ?

\- Je… c'est… Je suis si heureuse ! arriva-t-elle à articuler.

\- Et c'est parti… chanta Levi sans joie.

\- Je veux dire ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de voir ça de mes propres yeux ! 'Fin, là c'est officiel, c'est… C'est la fin d'une longue période noire pleine de désespoir et de tristesse qui fait place aux cloches éclatantes de l'affection mutuelle ! beugla-t-elle théâtralement. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir manqué votre réconciliation parce que je dormais ! »

Elle continuait à déblatérer des idioties dans une logorrhée interminable, ensorcelée. Elle tournait en rond dans le salon, les bras vers le ciel, tandis que les deux tourtereaux, seuls protagonistes de son monologue, s'affalaient dans le canapé.

\- « On en a pour un moment, souffla Levi. Quand elle est sur sa lancée, j'ai franchement du mal à l'arrêter.

\- Oh, tu sais ce n'est pas si grave, rougit Eren, toujours pas habitué au fait de pouvoir être l'épicentre du tremblement de terre Hanji, ne l'interromps pas. »

Malgré cette pensée unique tournant vers eux, Hanji se stoppa un instant, les mains en prière pour admirer les deux personnes qu'elle avait en face d'elle et se mit à repartir pour un torrent de compliments sur leurs mentalités et comment ils avaient réussi changer sa vie.

Si Eren trouvait particulièrement touchant (bien que le rendant un peu trop mal à l'aise) la manière qu'Hanji avait de se réjouir de leur bonheur ; Levi, en revanche commençait à s'agacer.

Il finit par se lever, excédé – s'excusant à demie-voix auprès d'Eren de devoir le laisser – et attrapa Hanji par le col comme une mère punirait ses chatons pour la trainer à sa suite sur le balcon. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Eren avant de clore la vitre lui signifiant qu'il ne serait pas long.

L'adolescent ne pouvait clairement pas les entendre – le double vitrage faisant son travail correctement – mais il se doutait, vu les coups qu'Hanji recevait sur le crâne et les mimiques de Levi, qu'elle ne devait pas se faire féliciter pour son attitude un peu excessive.

Et c'est dire à quel point il avait raison : de l'autre côté du vitrage, les décibels grimpaient.

\- « Tu te tais maintenant et tu cesses de faire l'hystérique ! finit-il par mugir, les traits froncés.

\- Mais Levi je suis juste contente de votre bonheur ! s'écria-t-elle encore plus fort.

\- Tu n'as plus quatre ans bordel de merde ! Contrôle-toi un peu ! C'est pas croyable que j'ai à te réprimander pour ce genre de chose ! »

Quelques passants ayant perçus les éclats de voix s'étaient approchés croyant à une dispute de couple (bien que le ton utilisé faisait plutôt penser à des remontrances familiales) et bientôt une petite foule d'une dizaine de personnes s'était formée sous le balcon.

Fort heureusement pour eux, Hanji le constata avant que Levi ne le remarque et l'empêcha de commettre un meurtre groupé en le ramenant à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Qui sait ce dont il aurait été capable s'il avait fini par découvrir qu'il s'était donné en spectacle en l'humiliant ? Non pas qu'il se serait senti d'une quelconque façon que ce soit gêné mais, il ne supportait pas que l'on puisse l'observer à son insu.

Levi n'y comprenait goutte, et lui demanda, toujours avec un timbre de voix coléreux :

\- « Raah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, j'ai pas fini de t'engueuler !

\- Y avait toute une flopée de gens qui se foutait de ta gueule parce que tu gueulais, s'amusa-t-elle. »

En une seule phrase elle était parvenu à faire pencher la balance de son côté. Ce n'était plus elle l'hystérique mais bien Levi. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment le qualifier de la sorte, disons donc qu'il était fou de rage. Il aurait pu décimer toute cette petite population curieuse.

\- « De quel droit les gens se permettent d'écouter notre conversation ? vociféra-t-il dans un timbre entre calme et folie meurtrière. Pousse-toi de là je vais les buter.

\- Ah, oh ! Non, non, trop tard, la fenêtre est fermée ! fit-elle forçant le sur-jeu. C'est bête comme des petites choses peuvent en empêcher des grandes hein hahaha…

\- Hanji dégage de là ou je te défenestre au passage !

\- Ah non hein ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas re… co… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge tandis qu'elle distinguait Eren, assoupi dans le canapé juste en face d'elle. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, elle tomba à la renverse se recroquevillant contre le sol froid.

\- « Bon, siffla Levi en se pinçant les arrêtes du nez, je veux bien admettre que tu sois étrange mais quand même là, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! »

Tremblante, elle se contenta de pointer la petite boule adorable repliée sur elle-même et qui sommeillait paisiblement. On percevait à peine son souffle. Eren semblait imperturbable. Implacablement, tous les muscles de Levi se détendirent.

Comment pouvait-il parvenir à se mettre de nouveau en colère après vision d'une pareille chose ?

Il abandonna donc Hanji, toujours claquemurée dans son monde et roulant exagérément sur le parquet, pour retrouver le petit être endormi qu'il avait laissé en proie à ses propres songes.

\- « Je t'avais bien dit que t'étais crevé » lui dit-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Levi souleva Eren avec une facilité déconcertante (comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs) et attira de ce fait l'attention d'Hanji qui roulait toujours en boule.

\- « Sa chambre.

\- Quoi sa chambre ? papillonna-t-elle.

\- Où est sa chambre ? Je vais le mettre dans son lit. »

Toujours touchée en plein cœur par toutes les petites marques d'affections que pouvait avoir Levi envers Eren (et si peu habituelles), elle ne put se résoudre qu'à la pointer du doigt, comme elle avait fait précédemment.

Quant à lui, Levi se contenta de lever une énième fois les yeux vers le ciel, ne se rendant pas forcément compte de l'impact qu'avait Eren sur sa façon de penser à autrui.

Bien que Levi soit venu un bon nombre de fois chez son amie, il se rendit compte en pénétrant dans un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté jusqu'alors qu'il n'était pas si familier avec l'appartement de cette excentrique personne. En effet, lorsque ces deux là se retrouvaient, ils restaient dans le salon et ne s'étendaient jamais au reste des pièces. Levi mit donc les pieds dans une salle en poussant la porte avec son genou – puisqu'il avait les mains prises – qu'il supplia d'être belle et bien la chambre d'Eren et non une quelconque pièce d'expérimentation où il serait susceptible de découvrir des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Fort heureusement pour lui, cela avait l'air de ressembler à une chambre à coucher (et celle d'Eren de surcroit). Il remarqua immédiatement la quantité astronomique de post-it disposés un peu partout et surtout l'énorme feuille placardée au plafond et sur laquelle siégeait majestueusement en lettres manuscrites : _Tu es Eren Jäger_. Levi comprit sur le champ l'utilité de toutes ces annotations et se rendit compte du côté oppressant de la chose.

Plus encore, Levi réalisa une constatation atténuante : il avait manqué beaucoup dans la vie d'Eren. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus que cela sur l'avancement de sa thérapie maintenant qu'il y songeait. Il s'était contenté de fermer les yeux sur le problème en laissant Hanji absolument tout gérer. Il s'était passé un nombre incalculable d'événements depuis leur séparation et son choix – bien que médité – de garder ses distances avec lui avait contribuer à creuser ce fossé entre eux.

Cela devait être terriblement difficile pour Eren de supporter une telle pression, pas étonnant qu'il en soit exténué.

Mais après tout, il avait retrouvé la mémoire (quoiqu'on puisse en dire) et il avait seulement besoin de repos. Dument noté, Levi s'assurerait qu'il ne se ménage pas trop. En attendant, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit alors que l'objet de ses pensées roupillait tranquillement dans un silence religieux. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, obstruant sa vue et le laissant seul spectateur de la situation actuelle.

C'était bien connu, pour Levi : plus on fermait les yeux, plus les choses paraissait évidentes.

Et il était en effet évident que la situation, bien qu'améliorée grâce aux souvenirs d'Eren mystérieusement retrouvés, était vraiment – mais alors, pour le coup _vraiment_ – merdique.

En tant que caporal, brigadier et deuxième plus haut gradé de sa faction, Levi n'avait franchement pas foi en Erwin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il manigançait et ce n'était pas normal. En clair, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le mauvais coup qu'il lui avait fait à lui et Hanji en ne lui expliquant pas la continuité de la mission. Il s'était senti trahis.

S'il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en son major, comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en quiconque pour la suite ? Ajoutant à cela le statut particulier qu'il s'était donné, s'éloignant volontairement de toute sorte de distraction, Erwin avait des façons de faire qui s'approchait plus du loup solitaire alors qu'il dirigeait une meute. Et s'il prétendait agir de la sorte pour le bien de leur faction, Levi avait du mal à y croire.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Erwin avait toujours été le camarade lunatique. Passant du gai luron au type sérieux en moins de deux. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi extrême que dernièrement. Et Levi était tellement en colère contre lui qu'il ne songeait même pas à chercher une explication rationnelle ni même d'aller le pardonner. À partir du moment où Erwin avait décidé de l'exclure du projet d'une certaine manière en le prenant de haut, Levi avait vu rouge. Et impossible pour lui de revenir en arrière après un tel coup.

Le brun décida finalement de laisser Eren se reposer pleinement et en toute quiétude en quittant la chambre, ajoutant à cela la vérification qu'Hanji n'était pas morte étouffée avec sa salive (elle aurait clairement été capable d'une chose pareille). Et étonnement, elle était revenue à elle-même – trop – calmement assise dans sa cuisine.

\- « C'est bon, t'as terminé ta crise ? critiqua-t-il en la rejoignant.

\- Et la tienne ?

\- Comment ça ? sourcilla-t-il.

\- Je t'ai vu - je te l'ai bien dit : je vois tout - le regarder comme tu n'as jamais regardé personne. T'es dans une crise bien particulière appelée… l'amuuuur, insista-t-elle en laissant planer sa main vers le ciel. Et, laisse-moi te dire mon vieux qu'avec cette crise là, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge !

\- Tsss, t'as vraiment craqué toi, mets-toi avec Moblit et cesse de vivre dans les relations des autres un peu.

\- Et toi arrête de vouloir me caser avec tout le monde ! tiqua-t-elle. C'est vrai quoi, merde, j'ai le droit de vous soutenir sans pour autant vouloir moi-même m'engager !

\- Bah écoute, profite. Pour le temps que ça va durer…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ? » Levi avait curieusement l'air de vouloir se confier. Ce qui ne manqua pas, bien sûr, d'interpeller la jeune femme. Levi ne se confiait _jamais_ et n'envoyait que très rarement – et involontairement – des signaux témoignant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, puisqu'il se considérait assez fort pour tout gérer : non mais quelle prétention. Ainsi Hanji poussa le vice un peu plus loin, le contraignant à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait derrière la tête : « Hey, Levi, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- … J'en ai très rapidement parlé avec lui hier soir, finit-il par avouer en se grattant la nuque. À dire vrai, il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir oublié la moitié. Eren à tout de même une vision très manichéenne de l'amour. Il m'idéalise, il me voit comme son sauveur, celui qui l'a hébergé et tiré des gravas. Il va bien vite se rendre compte que c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire. Après être arrivé chez moi, Eren a très peu parlé, c'est surtout moi qui me suis exprimé j'avais trop de choses à dire. Et je m'étais fait ce scénario de réconciliation tant de fois dans ma tête qu'il fallait que je parle une bonne fois pour toute, même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes… »

Au fur et à mesure que Levi parlait, Hanji se rendait compte du changement de comportement toujours plus probant qu'avait Levi à l'égard d'Eren. Il était définitivement près – et cela se voyait bien – à faire des efforts et à éliminer ses défauts pour que leur relation dure cette fois-ci. Ils avaient tellement trimé pour être de nouveau en couple que Levi avait peur de faire le moindre faux pas et que tout dérape incontestablement. Levi savait son caractère comme difficile, et il avait beau être gaulé comme un Dieu, si sa vraie personnalité ne collait pas, leur histoire n'allait pas faire long feu.

C'était ça la traduction derrière les élucubrations de son ami. Il ne trouvait pas les mots, c'est vrai, mais il avait au moins le mérite de se faire comprendre par Hanji.

Et alors qu'il continuait à lui expliquer ses états d'âmes sans franchement rentrer dans les détails de ses sentiments, elle l'enlaça. Levi fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche sans qu'il ne soit consentant. Et il avait beau être un peu moins agressif que d'habitude…

Levi restait Levi.

Il la repoussa tout net, une expression de dégoût profond imprimée sur son visage :

\- « Putain mais t'es timbrée ou quoi ? … Et tes doigts sont tous collants, bordel t'as bouffé quoi sans déconner tu me répugnes !

\- Mon Levi, si on m'avait annoncé il y a un an que tu serais devenu aussi fleur bleue je ne l'aurais pas cru ! »

Elle eut bien vite fait de regretter cette ultime taquinerie, qui, semblable à la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, ne manqua pas de faire renverser la situation irrémédiablement.

Sa virilité touchée, Levi la plaqua au sol en prenant garde à ne pas être mis en contact avec la substance poisseuse – de la glace séchée sans doute – qui recouvrait ses mains et grogna près de son oreille alors que la joue de la pauvre Hanji raclait le sol :

\- « Écoute Hanji, je veux bien ignorer et être un minimum tolérant quant aux piques que tu peux lancer mais là tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, je me fais comprendre ?

\- Moui, che crois, tenta-t-elle d'articuler tant bien que mal.

\- Tch, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ce genre de choses. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est idolâtrer notre couple, mais tu es incapable de comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire. »

Hanji saisit immédiatement la gravité de la situation. Levi s'était confié (presque pour la première vraie fois oserait-elle le dire) quant à ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes et elle avait tout gâché. Si elle ne se rattrapait pas sur le champ, elle pouvait dire adieu à l'amitié si privilégiée qu'elle partageait avec lui.

\- « Bien sûr que si je comprends ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Non Hanji, tu ne captes rien du tout.

\- Tu me prends pour une conne, tu prends Eren pour un con mais c'est toi le plus con et fermé d'esprit dans toute cette affaire Levi ! le rabroua-t-elle, les sourcils arqués. » Levi eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui rétorque un truc du genre. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, elle le coupa : « Tu ne fais que raconter des conneries depuis tout à l'heure. Au début j'ai laissé couler parce que je me suis dit que les incertitudes composent chacun d'entre nous mais là c'est du grand n'importe quoi Levi !

\- Alors déjà tu vas te calmer, commença-t-il bien décidé à ne pas se laisser réprimander par celle qu'il engueulait il n'y a pas dix minutes de cela, parce que je te ferai dire que…

\- Non mais, pitié… tu t'es entendu ? _« C'est moi le méchant dans cette histoire »_ , l'imita-t-elle, franchement, t'as fini ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a dit tu crois encore qu'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il est capable de te rejeter ? Crois-moi mon ami, siffla-t-elle, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude depuis le début. Tu argumentes sur cette vision soit disant machinéenne mais tu la vis également ! Pour toi tu es obligatoirement le méchant ! Il y a toujours un peu de mauvais dans le bon et inversement. Si les gens étaient parfaits, franchement Levi ça se saurait ! Arrête de toujours rejeter les preuves d'affections des autres et accepte-les, bon dieu ! Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ?»

Levi la toisait toujours avec suffisance.

Et après avoir laisser le temps à un ange de passer, il souffla :

\- « Parfois... je me dis que tu devrais vraiment consulter. Un coup t'es complètement tarée, hermétique à n'importe quel raisonnement, et puis un coup tu nous sors une tirade tout droit tirée d'un livre sur la confiance en soi avec ton petit air réfléchi là… Putain t'es tellement lunatique, c'est à se demander si tu n'es pas la sœur d'Erwin.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi… fit-elle en ignorant le prénom du major.

\- Moi ? Tch, je ne suis pas lunatique, je suis autoritaire. Et il peut s'avérer que je hausse le ton lorsqu'un événement prend une tournure que je juge mauvaise.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça… tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit ricanement. »

Hanji observa son appartement soudain très calme et admit :

\- « Je vais me sentir bien seule sans lui.

\- Eren prend une place importante partout où il passe, confirma Levi.

\- C'est un gosse fantastique. »

Levi trouva superflu de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il était évident qu'il avait la capacité de lui attribuer tous les compliments, Eren était bel et bien fantastique (et bien plus encore).

La scientifique se gratta le menton, apercevant la porte entrebâillée et questionna :

\- « Il dort souvent comme ça ?

\- Il était crevé en arrivant chez moi. Pas étonnant, c'était l'aube.

\- Mouais… il m'a paru encore plus fatigué qu'à son habitude.

\- Il a juste besoin de repos, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Les ados sont tous comme ça de toute façon ils font les malins à tenter les limites de leurs corps et finissent par le regretter.

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à lui pendant les prochains jours.

\- Merci du conseil, lâcha-t-il, le timbre empreint d'ironie.

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas. Je vais m'assurer qu'Erwin te foute la paix à toi et à Eren au moins jusqu'à demain. Tu devrais rester à ses côtés pendant sa convalescence enfin tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente d'attaque à reprendre les entrainements intensifs. Récupérer tous ces souvenirs n'a pas dû être de tout repos pour lui. Il va probablement se montrer exténué, alors ne le ménage pas trop.

\- Tu comptes me le répéter combien de fois ? J'ai compris ! asséna-t-il, fatigué. Je sais que pour toi les informations passent mal compte tenu du surplus d'information qui palpite dans ta caboche mais ne prend pas ta réalité pour celle des autres. Et puis c'est bien joli tout ce baratin, mais dois-je te rappeler que nous faisons face à Eren là ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il va attendre gentiment que son corps se rétablisse ? Non, demain aux aurores il se lèvera et me suppliera de l'emmener avec moi aux entrainements.

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit que je m'occupais du fait que tu puisses rester avec lui ! compléta Hanji. Si tu ne vas pas aux locaux, Eren pourrait se contenter de rester à l'appartement et aurait l'occasion d'enfin récupérer des forces.

\- Soit. Si tu penses que ça peut marcher… Hanji, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Tu crois vraiment que l'autre con de major acceptera que je prenne le moindre jour de congé en plus ? Et quand bien même, je…

\- Taratata, je te dis que je m'occupe de tout.

\- Hanji…

\- Non !

\- Mais tu…

\- Chut ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

\- Très bien ! concéda-t-il férocement, en jetant les mains en l'air. Mais je te parie que demain dès l'aube, Eren n'en fera rien et m'harcèlera pour reprendre son emploi du temps classique.

\- Combien ? demanda la jeune femme, un air de défi dans le regard.

\- Combien quoi ?

\- Combien tu paries ? »

* * *

Oh… ça.

Hanji allait payer très cher cet affront.

Il fallait savoir que Levi était très dur en affaire et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de parier. Il n'avait pas encore choisi le châtiment qu'il lui attribuerait, mais rien que le simple fait avoir remit en question _sa_ divine parole méritait bien une punition digne de ce nom.

En effet, le matin suivant leur discussion, après une journée entière où Eren avait alterné entre des phases de sommeil et de simples babillages (qu'il abandonnait bien vite pour dormir de nouveau), l'adolescent se sentait requinqué. Il avait, dès le saut du lit, attiré l'attention de Levi qui buvait son thé matinal, l'adolescent ayant déjà revêtit son uniforme.

\- « Tu comptes partir où comme ça ? laissa échapper Levi qui connaissait bien évidemment déjà la réponse.

\- Bah… rejoindre la brigade, comme tous les jours de la semaine ? lui rétorqua Eren avec une logique mordante. Une chance, d'ailleurs, que mon horloge biologique soit bien réglée ! Sans ça je dormirai encore à l'heure qu'il est. Tu aurais pu me réveiller, on va être en retard !

\- Gamin t'as passé l'absolue entièreté d'hier à pioncer comme une foutue marmotte, encore heureux que tu sois debout, se contenta de marmonner Levi sans lever le menton de son journal.

\- Tu… tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? s'étonna Eren en remarquant le torse nu et le jogging de son compagnon. » Il était bientôt sept heures et demie et jamais de sa maigre carrière au sein du Bataillon Eren n'avait vu Levi être en retard pour quoi que ce soit. C'est bien simple, si l'on devait apposer une personne à la définition de ponctualité, Eren aurait sans hésitation choisi Levi. Alors le voir ainsi se la couler douce en sirotant bien tranquillement son thé l'ébranla quelque peu. Il dit finalement : « Tu ne vas pas au travail ?

\- Aujourd'hui, toi et moi nous sommes en congés. »

La mâchoire du jeune homme aurait pu se décrocher si elle n'avait pas, heureusement, été solidement attaché par le reste de son anatomie. En quel honneur étaient-ils exemptés de la sorte ?

\- « Pardon ? s'excusa Eren croyant avoir mal entendu.

\- Normalement, la binoclarde s'est chargée de couvrir nos arrières.

\- Que… Comment ça ? rougit-il en plissant le nez.

\- On a un jour de congé. T'as de la merde dans les oreilles ou bien ? Tu peux poser ton joli petit cul sur ce canapé et te détendre, où est le problème ?

\- Mais ! Mais je ne peux pas louper un jour de plus ! Je suis déjà tellement en retard ! Je ne peux pas me permettre un truc pareil ! »

La situation ne l'arrangeait absolument pas, il fallait le dire. Après toutes les choses gênantes qu'ils s'étaient racontés la nuit dernière – ou devait-il dire la matinée précédente – Eren ne se voyait pas _du tout_ rester encore seul en compagnie de Levi. Il le perturbait bien trop pour que cela soit sain il fallait qu'il gagne du temps et s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer à sérieusement se poser près de lui sans que son cœur ne tambourine si fort qu'il ne s'entendait même plus respirer.

Oui, du temps, il lui fallait du temps.

Cela s'ajoutant, il ne voulait réellement pas manquer un autre entrainement.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une tirade pour argumenter son envie de travailler, Levi se leva, comme désintéressé de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Non, au lieu de cela, le brun composa un numéro dans son répertoire et porta le téléphone à son oreille, un sourire carnassier ornant le bas de son visage :

\- « Allô Hanji ? Je tiens à te dire que tu as perdu.

\- Perdu ? bredouilla Eren.

\- _Mais c'est une blague ?! J'étais pourtant certaine que l'appât de rester un jour entier avec toi le pousserait à ne pas bouger de l'appartement !_ protesta-t-elle à l'autre bout de la ligne en trépignant.

\- Hanji, Hanji, Hanji… T'as beau avoir vécu avec lui, tu n'as toujours pas compris son mécanisme de penser. Si tu le connaissais un temps soit peu, tu aurais su qu'il a une peur bleue de rester seul en ma présence, fit-il d'une voix plate, quoiqu'amusée.

\- _Mais c'était avant ça ! Il a grandi depuis !_

\- Depuis le début de l'été ? ricana-t-il.

\- _Oh la ferme Levi ! Je… Tu ne… Je ne te crois pas ! Passe-le-moi !_ »

Levi lui tendit l'appareil, et dit bien fièrement :

\- « Pour toi. »

La bouche de l'adolescent resta close, gluée par le stress et l'hébétement des dires de Levi. Il finit par balbutier :

\- « A-a-allô Hanji ?

\- _Eren ! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Tu me casses les pieds à rêver de Levi et son cul à tomber par terre depuis des lustres et maintenant tu refuses le cadeau que je t'offre qu'être en sa présence seul à seul ? Tu te moques j'espère ?! »_ Le Ciel l'accompagne que Levi ne parvenait qu'à entendre les pépiements courroucés d'Hanji et non les paroles précises qu'elle prononçait. Elle reprit, hurlant de plus belle : « _Je ne te demande pas la lune : tu profites simplement de ce jour et demain je te promets que tu auras le droit de venir dès les premiers rayons du soleil t'entrainer dans ce gymnase puant la transpiration ! »_ Elle marqua une courte pause durant laquelle Eren pouvait presque l'entendre faire les cent pas : « _Écoute Eren, c'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça : ton bien mental, et, physique ! Si tu prends la peine ne serait-ce qu'une fois de ne plus courir à droite à gauche sans répit, tu n'en seras que meilleur à l'avenir. Tu ne veux pas être un fardeau pour le groupe, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Je… Je suppose que non.

\- _Alors sois le mignon petit agneau sanguinaire que tu as toujours été et raccroche ce combiné. Ah !_ le rappela-t-elle dans un cri. _N'oublie pas de dire à Levi que tu es consentant à ce jour de détente, c'est très important ! À plus mon grand ! »_

Sur ces mots, Eren se retrouva seul face aux magnifiques yeux opalins de son compagnon tandis que les sonneries tonitruantes de fin d'appel résonnaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Il aimait Levi, que pouvait-il se passer de bien grave ? Il devait plutôt se réjouir de pouvoir souffler un petit peu !

… Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette nouvelle faisait palpiter son cœur à un rythme indécent ?

\- « Alors ? l'extirpa-t-il de ses pensées.

\- Et bien, puisqu'on ne veut pas de nous dans les locaux… Nous devrions rester ici… Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous avions véritablement le choix hein… Hanji semblait tenir mon repos très à cœur, je ne pouvais pas risquer de la décevoir après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

\- La garce, je suis certain qu'elle t'a fait promettre des entrainements à gogos pour te garder sous sa botte rien que le temps d'une journée… C'est du chantage ! » Levi venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu son pari. Lui qui avait l'air si sûr de lui tantôt voilà qu'il ruminait en silence sa colère.

Il s'en alla finalement dans la salle de bain, indiquant sobrement qu'il partait se doucher. Cette discussion avec cette enfoirée de binoclarde l'avait fatigué à un point incommensurable alors que la matinée débutait seulement et il avait définitivement besoin de l'eau glacé pour lui remettre les idées bien en place.

Eren se retrouva encore seul en plein milieu du salon en tenue militaire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais il se ressassait encore et encore les phrases du caporal et surtout l'une d'elle qui lui collait au tympan comme un vieux chewing-gum sous une chaussure : « _Il a une peur bleue de rester seul en ma présence »_.

Alors il s'en était rendu compte ? Eren sentait son moral se terrer à mille lieux, rejoignant toutes ses idées noires. Comment pouvait-il être aussi crétin ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement profiter de l'instant ?

L'homme le plus séduisant et, osait-il le dire, _sexy_ de la planète Terre se trouvait près de lui. Il savait que le caporal partageait, environ, les mêmes sentiments que lui – sûrement moins, mais qu'importait – et qu'il n'avait à présent d'yeux que pour sa personne et il trouvait quand même le temps de pleurer et marmonner ses pensées en s'apitoyant sur son sort.

Il ne méritait définitivement pas quelqu'un comme Levi.

Levi était foutrement beau, intelligent, robuste : en bref il avait absolument tout pour lui. Comment Eren ne parvenait pas à jouer de la situation pour qu'il soit heureux de leur tant attendu statut de couple ? Mais non, il fallait qu'il complique tout ! Comme toujours !

L'adolescent se prit la tête entre les mains, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage et s'arrachant quelques mèches à force de trop réfléchir.

Il fallait qu'il agisse. Qu'il transgresse ses limites et barrières pour enfin se libérer de ce sentiment de gêne qu'il semblait le seul à partager. Il allait changer la donne aujourd'hui ! Séduire Levi devait être chose aisée non ? Et s'il l'aimait autant qu'Hanji le lui faisait comprendre, il répondrait à son jeu et le tour serait joué !

Eren avait été beaucoup trop sur la défensive depuis le début. Et il voulait à tout prix faire comprendre à Levi qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui, qu'il accepterait chacune de ses caresses - ne s'admettant pas à soi-même qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis un temps un peu trop long - et plus encore. Leur première et unique dispute jusqu'à ce jour s'était déclenchée à cause de cette distance : cette impression d'être en couple... mais à la fois pas véritablement.

Mais tout cela était bien derrière eux. Eren n'avait plus peur. Eren avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans de maturité en l'espace d'un instant.

C'est ça ! Il allait le faire ! Il allait le séduire !

… mais comment s'y prendre correctement ?

Eren tournait et retournait toutes ses idées mais elles étaient plus médiocres les unes des autres. Finalement, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de réflexion, une ampoule sembla briller au dessus de sa tête : il avait trouvé !

Il allait l'attendre, sur son lit. Il suffirait d'un regard et Levi le rejoindrait. Pour ce qui était de la suite, Eren n'en était pas encore sûr, mais il saurait gérer sur l'instant. Les plans sont toujours plus spectaculaires lorsqu'ils s'improvisent au milieu !

Devait-il se mettre torse nu ? Ou peut-être nu tout court ?...

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il songeait ? Il ne pourrait jamais faire un truc pareil ! Il était Eren Jäger, pas un acteur porno qui faisait mine d'attendre sa dulcinée et qui avait _malencontreusement_ oublié sa chemise en arrivant !

Dulcinée qui n'avait ici rien d'une demoiselle en détresse mais plutôt d'un pitbull miniature.

En peaufinant son plan _opération séduction_ , Eren se dit qu'il fallait tenter d'enlever, ne serait-ce que son tee-shirt, et de vérifier dans la glace si le rendu était satisfaisant. Si le tout devenait ridicule, il se contenterait de rester habillé comme le plan initial semblait l'indiquer. Après tout, Eren avait un torse rien de plus agréable à regarder : ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés venaient tomber en cascade jusqu'à sa ceinture d'Apollon dans laquelle on aurait bien volontiers plonger. Sans parler de ses clavicules, ni même de ses pectoraux : non, définitivement, Eren n'avait rien à envier à personne.

Mais il restait un adolescent – bien qu'il ait la petite vingtaine, il n'en subsistait pas moins jeune – et à cet âge là, les doutes et le manque de confiance en soi demeuraient monnaie courante. Et ce encore plus lorsque l'enfance avait été brisé en vol comme dans le cas d'Eren.

Ceci étant clarifié dans son esprit, il retira son haut de pyjama – simple tee-shirt – et s'observa sous différentes poses. Mon dieu... Si Levi le voyait… il était parfaitement ridicule.

En imitant les modèles, son haut s'envola jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Eren s'empressa bien rapidement de récupérer le précieux bout de tissu. Autant dire que si Levi voyait trainer ne serait-ce qu'une seule chaussette sur le sol, il pouvait dire adieu à sa tentative de séduction avant de se coltiner une rouste bien en règle. Mais sa main se figea en l'air lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion que, pour Levi, tout devait être plus simple.

Évidemment, lui avait eu de multiples conquêtes alors forcément il savait y faire… Et c'est à se moment précis qu'Eren se retrouva changé en statue de pierre, droit comme un piquet face à la porte derrière laquelle celui qu'il aimait prenait toujours sa douche. La bile lui monta et il pouvait presque sentir ses iris frémir d'angoisse et d'agacement.

S'il parvenait un jour à sauter le pas décisif qu'était de coucher avec Levi… Eren se rendit compte qu'il allait passer derrière des femmes toutes plus expérimentées les unes des autres. Un étrange sentiment lui contractait la gorge et la lui serrait : à tel point qu'Eren eut du mal à respirer.

Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva accroupi, meurtri à la simple idée d'imaginer des femmes – et peut-être des hommes, n'en savait-il rien – à qui Levi avait donné tant de plaisir, et probablement inversement.

Eren ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu une vie avant lui. Quand bien même, ils n'étaient réellement ensembles et réconciliés que depuis la veille (si l'on omettait la simple semaine qu'ils avaient passé réellement en couple) et voilà il se retrouvait déjà à élaborer des plans farfelus pour lui donner envie de lui, pour qu'il ne le considère plus comme un gamin inexpérimenté et gêné en toutes circonstances.

Ce qu'il était.

 _Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop._

Eren mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec pugnacité pour lutter contre cette larme de frustration qui ne demandait qu'à virevoleter à l'air libre.

Il était jaloux – oh tellement, rageusement – de ne pas avoir connu Levi plus tôt, de ne pas être aussi mature et adulte qu'il ne le voulait.

Eren regrettait tout un tas de chose.

Également le fait que, pendant qu'il était trop occupé avec à ruminer sa possessivité, Eren n'avait certainement pas entendu le cliquetis caractéristique de la porte lui indiquant que Levi avait terminé sa douche.

Et merde.

Les pupilles rivées sur le sol, et la main serrant son tee-shirt de toutes ses forces, Eren était à moitié nu devant un Levi en serviette (tout du moins il le supposait parce qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir que ses pieds).

Eh bien le moins que l'on puisse dire,

c'est que l'opération séduction était tombée à l'eau et en beauté.

Si Eren parvenait à se débrouiller comme il fallait, il pouvait peut-être s'en tirer avec les honneurs, ce malgré quelques inévitables moqueries de Levi.

Il fallait bien qu'il se relève un moment ou l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas rencontrer le regard polaire que Levi lui enverrait à coup sûr. Oui, c'est ça : garder la tête basse, les yeux bien plantés sur le carrelage de la salle de bain un peu derrière Levi et raser les murs.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

\- Je… C'était mon… Enfin… » Raaah il était vraiment trop nul ! Il souffla un grand coup : « Mon tee-shirt était tombé.

\- Devant la porte ? » Eren acquiesça timidement. Il reprit immédiatement : « Juste au moment où j'ai terminé ma douche ? » La pilule devenait de plus en plus dure à avaler. Ça commençait à faire gros. Levi acheva sa palabre : « Et, on peut savoir pourquoi t'es à poil comme ça ? »

C'était vraiment la phrase de trop. Eren voulait se faire aussi petit qu'une souris, ou s'enfuir loin, très très loin de cette pièce, de cet appartement, de ce pays s'il le fallait. Ses joues le brûlaient ainsi qu'on les aurait chauffées à blanc. Qu'était-il supposé faire ?

Foutu pour foutu, Eren avala sa salive grossièrement. La plan _opération séduction_ était toujours en vigueur tant que Levi ne l'avait pas repoussé explicitement. Eren n'était pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu. Il avait retrouvé la détermination nécessaire pour affronter ses iris grisées.

Il faillit littéralement en tomber sur cul.

Levi avait beau avoir un regard à tendance froide pourrions nous dire – et pour cause, il gelait sur place quiconque osait le confronter – sur le moment, ce qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles exprimait tout sauf le _froid_.

Sa peau savonnée et encore humide faisait miroiter chaque pore lui conférant la brillance d'un diamant brut. Ajoutant à cela, la teneur plutôt aphrodisiaque que pouvait avoir son parfum naturel sur Eren et ses cheveux repoussés en arrière, Levi était purement et simplement _bandant_.

Eren en perdit son latin. Incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe, il ne put s'empêcher de papillonner des yeux à cette splendide vue. Il avait beau l'avoir vu ce matin, torse apparent, l'après-douche avait un il-ne-savait-quoi d'un milliard de fois plus sensuel.

Levi ricana :

\- « La vue te plait ? »

C'était le moment ou jamais. Levi était entré dans son jeu, il fallait juste qu'il réponde favorablement. Ce n'était qu'un moment difficile à passer, suite à cela il pourrait se féliciter d'avoir au moins su tenter le coup.

Eren se jeta littéralement contre son corps et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans aucune retenue.

C'était très maladroit, et carrément obscène vu de l'extérieur : Eren laissait s'échapper de sa bouche malgré lui des sons qui ferait rougir n'importe qui les entendrait. Mais heureusement pour eux, l'autre était seul spectateur de leur pelotage.

Le cœur d'Eren vrombissait jusque dans ses oreilles et son cerveau embrumé ne parvenait plus à formuler des pensées concrètes. Seuls des mots se discernaient de la masse difforme qu'était son esprit :

Levi.

Chaud.

Envie.

Plus.

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair et limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

Levi fut plus que surprit de découvrir un Eren aussi entreprenant. Mais ce n'était clairement pas pour lui déplaire qu'il répondit bien volontiers à sa marque subite d'affection. Il fallait encourager ce genre de pratique qu'aucune autre personne sur cette Terre que Levi avait daigné accepter dans ses draps n'avait su entreprendre.

Du Eren tout craché : toujours plus de surprises.

S'il prenait ces initiatives au deuxième jour de leur relation, Levi ne savait prédire ce qu'il ferait dans un mois. Lui qui était si timide ce matin encore, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour en arriver à cette action précise ? N'était-ce qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances comme il avait semblé le lui dire quelques secondes auparavant ou était-ce bel et bien prémédité ?

Peu importait à dire vrai, Levi se concentrait sur absolument chaque sensation nouvelle qui le faisait frémir. Notamment celle de la peau d'Eren contre la sienne, le contact direct qu'ils n'avaient jamais su partager alors qu'ils en rêvaient autant l'un que l'autre. Voir Eren perdre pied avec un simple contact était si grisant que Levi n'osait même pas en demander plus. Il voulait qu'Eren prenne les rennes sans pour autant dominer totalement la rencontre ; en découvrir toujours plus.

Ce qu'il finit par faire, conscient de la requête silencieuse de Levi. Enivrés du même parfum de luxure qui s'émanait de plus en plus de leurs corps, les deux se serrèrent toujours davantage, s'étreignant l'un l'autre. Se sentant en veine, Eren sauta promptement allant jusqu'à enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon. La serviette de Levi nouée autour de sa taille tenant un équilibre toujours plus instable, ils vérifièrent exactement au même moment si le pauvre morceau de tissu ne s'était pas fait la malle pendant l'action. Fort heureusement pour le pantalon d'Eren, le linge tenait bon.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

\- « Levi, Levi… murmurait-il tout bas avant d'étreindre l'objet de ses dires encore plus contre lui. »

Leurs âmes semblaient fusionner. Et étonnement Eren n'avait plus peur. Cette angoisse précédente s'était envolée pour laisser place à l'excitation qui avait largement prit le pas. En resserrant sa prise contre le bassin de son homologue, Eren rencontra l'érection bien présente de Levi.

Pouvait-il véritablement le blâmer ? En aucun cas. Il se sentait chanceux et incroyablement fier de pouvoir donner envie à son compagnon, et cette simple constatation donna un coup de fouet supplémentaire à son égo blessé.

Et puis en vérité, Eren n'en menait pas large non plus (il devait d'ailleurs être bien plus au bord de la jouissance que Levi).

Il allait expérimenter pour la première fois de sa vie une certaine libération, non pas provoquée par une bibliothèque d'image sur lesquels il était tombé un soir et qui était son exutoire depuis, mais par quelqu'un. Là. Juste devant lui.

Il se sentait se partager à Levi, lui offrir une partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais montré à quiconque. C'était si unique et si précieux. Eren était béni de toute la joie du monde.

Il ne savait plus combien de temps est-ce qu'il allait encore tenir avant de se laisser aller dans un râle profond, mais il s'en moquait bien. Il comptait profiter enfin de l'instant sans se soucier des « peut-être ».

Levi lui chuchota :

\- « Tu sais que pour une première fois, tu commences plutôt fort ? »

Le cœur d'Eren se mit à fondre en coulant délicieusement jusqu'à son aine. Il appréciait le compliment bien plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il se permit néanmoins de justifier auprès de son compagnon :

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr de…

\- Non, rassure-toi, on n'ira clairement pas jusque là. D'ailleurs tu ne tiendras pas. Simplement… simplement… putain ! » Eren venait d'effectuer un coup de bassin un peu trop violent cognant leurs deux intimités au rythme endiablé de leurs caresses sans fin. Levi retint un grognement de justesse avant de suçoter avidement l'épiderme hérissé du cou de son cher et tendre petit-ami.

Levi le poussa jusque dans ses retranchements – se vengeant de l'humiliation précédente – en continuant à avancer jusque dans la douche à l'italienne. Sa serviette glissait de plus en plus. L'équilibre fragile instauré précédemment devenait bancal au fur et à mesure que son érection grandissait. Il fallait se dépêcher.

En le collant jusqu'à la paroi encore trempée de la douche, Eren frémit – grelottant presque – il avait définitivement besoin de la chaleur réconfortante de celui qui lui faisait face. Chose à quoi ce dernier répondit en activant l'eau de la douche dans un léger ricanement étouffé par les baisers d'Eren.

L'adolescent se retrouva forcé de poser pied à terre. Son pantalon de l'armée était trempé d'eau brûlante et d'une substance plutôt inconfortable qu'Eren reconnut comme étant son propre liquide pré – ou pas – séminal. Il ne trompait plus personne à présent. Et alors qu'il portait la main à sa propre ceinture, désireux de savoir ou non s'il se risquait à faire tomber le pantalon en rencontrant le regard de Levi, ce dernier lui rendit un magnifique sourire espiègle alors que sa propre serviette coulait le long de sa cuisse n'étant plus retenue par rien.

La simple vision du corps entièrement nu de Levi lui valut une réaction bien honteuse telle qu'il ne retint plus rien et vint directement dans ses vêtements imbibés.

Suivant le cri étouffé par l'épaule offerte – oui, Eren mordait bel et bien Levi pour éviter que sa voix ne résonne à travers l'appartement – de l'adolescent, une soudaine et très intense honte suivit soudainement et lui monta aux joues.

Quel déshonneur.

Eren n'osait plus dégager son regard de derrière Levi, sa tête reposant contre son épaule qu'il venait de déchiqueter presque jusqu'au sang. Il n'avait jamais agi, ou réagi d'une telle manière. Être aussi violent alors qu'il était si amoureux était paradoxal, Eren n'osait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait pour la énième fois à prendre ses jambes à son coup et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, Levi lui susurra d'une voix tellement sensuelle qu'Eren se sentit durcir à nouveau à la seconde près :

\- « Hey, gamin, les préliminaires et, le sexe en général, ça se fait à deux. Assure-toi d'avoir fait jouir ton conjoint avant de te barrer. C'est important. » Les termes étaient si crus, mais tout était si vrai. Eren avait véritablement envie de lui rendre la pareille, de lui faire voir mille et unes étoiles – le total black-out qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant précis – et de l'emmener voyager dans leur propre monde. Il tourna la tête et rencontra sa joue sur laquelle roulait l'onde salvatrice et pure du pommeau de douche il y apposa un baiser sans hésiter. Levi calqua son mouvement en retrouva sa bouche qu'il avait – lui semblait-il – laisser filer loin de lui un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Un rictus lui échappa : « Je préfère ça. »

Le regard vert constellé de paillettes azur d'Eren s'enflamma à nouveau lorsqu'il s'abaissa jusqu'à la verge dressée de son caporal. Son cœur n'allait décidemment pas le supporter. Son palpitant hésitait en effet entre mourir de honte ou d'excitation ; les deux étant plus ou moins étroitement liés.

Eren n'osait pas. Il attendait le droit d'accès vers ce paradis enchanteur qui à première vue l'avait carrément fait venir. C'était une arme de destruction massive à observer très précautionneusement. Levi s'impatienta, presque suppliant d'un certain point de vue :

\- « T'attends quoi gamin, mon approbation ? »

L'adolescent délibérait encore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait entreprendre ou non. En faire trop du premier coup pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour sa propre santé mentale et il pouvait ridiculement se donner en spectacle, mais ne pas en faire assez pouvait vite décevoir Levi.

Et Eren voulait à tout prix lui rendre la pareille.

Il se décida finalement à empoigner le membre de son compagnon qui s'attendait visiblement à le voir abandonner puisqu'il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un hoquet choqué.

Levi s'étonna lui même de la réceptivité de son propre corps. Lui qui d'habitude n'était que très peu réceptif à ce genre d'attention lors de l'acte se retrouvait au bord du gouffre après seulement quelques vas-et-viens bien effectués.

À voir comment il se débrouillait, Levi en conclut qu'Eren n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Et cette représentation simplement imaginée lui valut un râle de jouissance avant qu'il ne finisse par se déverser dans la main de son petit-ami.

Un long silence accueillit cette plainte, véritablement cri, laissant pour simple fond sonore l'eau de la douche qui coulait sans discontinuité et les souffles pantelants des deux hommes.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans un rythme sensuel, toujours acharné. Levi se rapprocha lentement, très lentement du corps qui lui faisait face et dans une étreinte sincère il murmura :

\- « Voilà. Ça, c'est ce que je peux appeler du sexe. »

* * *

 **Si vous saviez comme je me sens honteuse d'avoir écris des trucs pareils (alors que très franchement c'est rien du tout vis à vis de ce qui va arriver dans les prochains chapitres). Ce n'est que le début d'une série fantastique des aventures d'Eren et Levi :)**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé très sincèrement ?**

 **J'espère néanmoins ne pas avoir tout gaché et vous avoir fait un peu kiffé suite à mes petits mots. La fin s'est écrite toute seule on se demande bien pourquoi *sifflote en cachant sa tête sous un coussin***

 **J'attends vos retours avec grande joie :) des bisous sur vous les amours.**

 **Nizzie**


	25. Déraisonné

**Coucou mes petits, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Par où commencer ?**

 **Je suis terriblement désolée pour ces longs mois d'absence, c'est la première fois qu'une aussi longue période d'inactivité me prends de court ! Et vous savez comment c'est, moins on écrit, plus on stresse de rendre quelque chose de mauvais après une aussi grande absence.**

 **Une suite d'évènements pas tellement penchante en ma faveur comme mon bac blanc, les vancances coupées de mon ordi, le rythme effréné de janvier et tout le stress lié aux études m'ont un petit peu (énormément retardé dans la publication de ce chapitre). Je m'excuse de tout coeur mes petits.**

 **Sachez que je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fanfic et que je compte bien la boucler un jour ou l'autre !**

 **Merci à toutes vos gentilles reviews à propos du chapitre précédent qui était une bonne source d'angoisse à publier. J'ai un bon paquet de projets qui se profile à l'horizon, d'autres exams à passer, un post-bac à assurer, j'espère que vous comprenez à quel point c'est important et combien je m'excuse de relayer ma fiction au deuxième plan. Les rythmes de parutions en patiront encore surement à l'avenir, pardonnez-moi d'avance. Merci un millier de fois aux personnes toujours présentes, je vous aime vraiment.**

 **D'ailleurs ! La réponse aux Guests :**

 **Sine-qua-none : Ravie de te rencontrer (il me semble ne t'avoir jamais vu auprès de mes revieweurs !) ça me fait chaud au coeur ce que tu avances. Tu sais, je n'en veux pas vraiment aux lecteurs oisifs comme tu les appelle, tant que je peux les rendre un petit peu heureux avec mes écrits c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais l'avis de revieweurs m'est tellement important, ça me touche beaucoup que tu ai pris le temps de me dire ce que tu pensais de mon petit chapitre ! Mon dieu, quel soulagement que mon lemon (bien que ça soit plutôt un lime je dirais) te plaise. Oui, je trouve important de faire partager les émotions des deux, Levi est tellement inexpressif qu'on pourrait croire qu'il ne ressent rien parfois alors que c'est tout le contraire : c'est lui le plus sensible de tous ! Je suis aux anges avec ton petit message ! Merci encore ! Pour répondre à ta question, pour l'instant Levi reste seme, mais dans l'avancement de leur relation, il n'est pas exclu qu'ils intervertissent entre seme et uke chacun leur tour ;) L'amour le vrai c'est savoir donner et recevoir hehe ! Au plaisir de pouvoir te relire ! **

**L** **a** **bte** **: Toujours présente toi, t'es increvable ! Ca serait un miracle que de te revoir parmi mes lecteurs, mais un tel bonheur ! Je me ravie chaque fois de tes messages, puisque tu es ma plus vieille revieweuse ;) quel honneur haha ! Ton anecdote m'a beaucoup fait rire, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de lapsus ou bêtise dans le sens où je n'assume pas vraiment auprès de mon entourage (sauf mes amis très proches !). Je trouve qu'écrire c'est vraiment divulguer une partie de soi-même et c'est tellement difficile de partager ça. Merci mille fois pour tes gentils mots ! Et c'est là que je me rends compte d'à quel point j'ai pris du retard puisque dans ton message tu me parles de ton Halloween haha, je suis irrécupérable sur les délais. J'apprécie énormément Hanji, c'est pour ça que je m'attarde autant sur son personnage. À contrario je n'aime pas du tout le site wattpad, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été choqué par la piètre qualité d'énormément de récit qui m'ont un peu dégouté de l'interface. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé le temps de lire tes écrits, mais c'est promis pour toi je ferai cet effort à l'avenir ! Par contre n'abusons rien, je ne suis clairement pas comparable aux vrais écrivains à côté d'eux je crains de ouf, mais merci du compliment ! A la prochaine j'espère *prions***

 **Rewen** **: Hello, bienvenue ! Lorsque j'ai reçu ta review (j'étais très, très étonnée car je n'avais pas écris depuis des mois) ça m'a boosté de folie pour écrire. Je te remercie donc pour ça ! Ouh la la, si tu l'as lu d'une seule traite, tu as du être bien courageux/se ! Ca en fait des mots ! M'enfin si ça t'as plu je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un avis nouveau ! Comment t'expliquer, dire que j'ai pris plus de plaisir à écrire les chapitres précédents leur réunification, c'est évident, mais je suis toujours extrêmement contente lorsque je fais avancer la trâme de l'histoire. parfois il faut savoir faire un choix entre le développement de leur couple et celui de l'intrigue. Dans ce chapitre, c'est un petit peu des deux, mais surtout l'intrigue qui était mise de côté depuis quelques temps ! Mais leur amour n'est jamais bien loin pas de panique ;) C'était le but crois-moiiii ! Instaurer le manque est la meilleure façon de faire revenir leur couple en feu d'artifice à leurs retrouvailles ;) C'est vraiment adorable de ta part, j'essaye de faire mon maximum pour ne pas reléguer les personnages peu importants au décors, je veux les faire vivre et intéragir avec les personnages principaux ! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu t'interesse à eux du coup ! Pour ce qui est de Reiner et de la petite fille, pas d'inquiètude, ils reviendront trèèèèèès bientôt ! Grisha aussi ! Je n'abandonne jamais ;) Si Eren est mon personnage préféré ce n'est pas pour rien ! Au plaisir de pouvoir te relire bientôt !**

 **Je suis une vraie pipelette ce soir ! Vous m'aviez trop manqué ! Bonne lectures mes petits :)**

* * *

 _Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés._

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le lendemain même, et les semaines qui suivirent, Eren et Levi appliquèrent cette maxime religieusement.

Leur première et dernière exposition trop hâtive leur avaient valu une certaine crainte du regard des autres vis à vis de leur couple. Cette relation ne concernait qu'eux deux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Oluo, Petra et oserait-ils dire Erwin, devraient être mis au courant ?

Ainsi donc se contentaient-ils d'œillades discrètes, de sourires mutins, ne se languissant plus que d'une seule chose : se retrouver le soir, pour enfin vivre tranquillement leurs sentiments partagés.

Et d'ailleurs, leur soirée où ils avaient pu faire l'expérience de quelques fantasmes inavoués les avait vacciné contre cet embarras bien présent auparavant. Bien sûr, et puisqu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, le caractère d'Eren restait tout de même propre à celui qu'il arborait en général et Levi n'en déparait pas le lot. Cependant, on sentait… oui : une joie indescriptible dans l'air une fois qu'ils passaient le seuil de l'appartement.

Ils s'adonnaient à diverses caresses et baisers sur le canapé pendant les films qu'ils avaient l'occasion de regarder ensemble, le sol quand l'attente se faisait un peu trop lente ou encore plus traditionnellement le lit. Mais les caresses restaient caresses, et ils n'allaient jamais plus loin. Levi ne sentait pas son compagnon prêt à franchir cette barrière – bien que lui en meure d'envie – et en effet, Eren ne s'imaginait même pas pouvoir pousser davantage le plaisir.

Au bureau, Levi veillait – sous les conseils avisés de son protégé – à laisser bien évidente sa ride du front : les soupçons seraient bien vite éveillés dans le cas contraire. Il ne changeait en aucun point ses remarques acerbes tintées d'ironie mal placée envers ses coéquipiers, et envers Eren. Il avait trouvé une balance à la situation. Un équilibre plus ou moins stable mais qui faisait ses preuves.

Hanji, dans son coin avait un mal fou à garder sa langue dans sa poche. Levi lui avait fait promettre sur sa vie que si elle bravait cet interdit qu'était celui de ne pas dire un mot à propos d'eux, il n'hésiterait pas à lui ôter la sienne. Elle tourbillonnait dans son appartement, encore plus seule que jamais, appelant Levi une fois de temps en temps pour être bien sûre que les closes de leur contrat restaient inchangées (ce à quoi Levi répondait catégoriquement par un sommaire « ta gueule » avant de lui raccrocher au nez).

Personne dans les locaux ne semblait avoir discerner quelque chose entre eux. En même temps, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les deux avaient une relation plutôt ambiguë, alors cela ne changeait pas grand chose à la donne.

Quand bien même, l'épineuse question d'Eren intégrant calmement les locaux des FOR pour récupérer des informations restait indécise. Alors qu'Erwin semblait convaincu Levi et Hanji s'y opposaient toujours de pied ferme. Et il allait falloir bien plus qu'une simple petite argumentation pour regagner leur confiance.

En son bon sens, Erwin savait qu'il faisait ce qui était juste et qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en ne dévoilant rien du projet à ses deux confrères. Mais les semaines, passaient et la mission flottait. Il reportait tout au lendemain, il avait toujours tellement à faire, il lui était impossible de concilier une tentative de reconnexion avec ses paires et de continuer à ordonner les entrainements anarchiques des recrues plus si nouvelles que ça.

Erwin commençait à toucher du doigt sa propre limite physique et mentale. Pourtant il lui en fallait beaucoup en général pour être à bout, mais là, il capitulait et se rendait compte qu'il était au bord du burnout.

Son dos était en miettes à force de s'endormir sur le coin de sa table, enseveli par les dossiers administratifs et autres paperasses infinies (c'était à se demander s'ils ne déracinait pas une partie de l'Amazonie rien que pour leur produire ces feuilles grisées de statistiques et de lignes interminables). D'autant plus qu'il ne se faisait plus tout jeune et que les nuits écourtées par les stores qui n'avaient la possibilité que de se fermer à moitié lui faisait ouvrir l'œil aux aurores.

Les poches sous ses yeux faisaient peine à voir. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Petra lui avait répété d'aller passer une véritable nuit de sommeil, chez lui. L'inquiétude était de mise : cela faisait deux semaines qu'il restait aux locaux, de nuit comme de jour. D'ailleurs, il avait noté que le réfrigérateur de la cafétéria faisait un bruit monstrueux et qu'il était temps de changer les turbines de ce dernier.

Son teint pale, ses cheveux limite grisonnants tant ils étaient ternes et sa barbe mal-rasée en attestait de tous les indices possibles et imaginables.

Le major était exténué.

Il avait _réellement_ besoin d'une pause. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses actions et ses propos, ce mois d'octobre et de novembre avaient eu raison de lui (la classique déprime hivernale n'arrangeant rien au tout).

Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour se ressourcer un jour ou deux près de la mer, pas plus. Après tout, les locaux n'étaient pas bien loin de cette étendue azurée auprès de laquelle il aimait tant se prélasser étant plus jeune. Il pouvait revenir au moindre pépin. Et le charmant hôtel qui s'étendait vers la côte lui faisait de l'œil depuis de nombreuses années. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de prendre un jour de congé. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Au demeurant, depuis septembre et l'attentat de la gare, aucun autre incident criminel grave n'avait été à déploré. C'était sans aucun doute le calme avant la tempête, mais Erwin aimait à se dire que la criminalité prenait, elle aussi, de petites vacances et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle avait le même créneau horaire que lui.

C'était décidé, il allait bientôt prendre son week-end pour la première fois depuis un bail.

Restait juste à espérer que rien n'allait virer au drame pendant son absence.

* * *

\- « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier, marmonna Jean en faisant rebondir son stylo sur son capuchon. »

Le froid de saison faisait frissonner les vitres et sur la ville surplombait un temps gris sans pluie. Un climat morose et fatigué régnait partout : d'autant chez les soldats que chez leurs supérieurs. Erd qui n'était pas bien loin acquiesça silencieusement, se remplissant son quatrième café de la matinée et se pinça les arrêtes du nez en maudissant celui qui avait inventé le réveil matin.

Il eut bien vite fait de retourner au pas de course vers la salle de réunion qu'il ne quittait plus, lui et le reste de ses collègues. Ils se retrouvaient là chaque jour pour répéter les mêmes âneries, proposer de nouvelles tournures au plan initial pour satisfaire tout le monde avant qu'une dispute n'éclate et ne les fasse quitter le bureau les uns après les autres au compte goutte : c'était le schéma classique.

C'était terrifiant de voir à quel point cette mission piétinait. Plus on pensait avancer, moins on le faisait véritablement. Ils allaient à reculons, n'étant plus très sûrs de leurs façons de faire. Pourtant ils étaient si prêts du but quelques temps auparavant, que s'était-il passé ?

\- « Je ne te le fais pas dire, opina Connie vers Jean, qui reniflait, déjà enrhumé.

\- N'abusez pas, grogna Sasha, on ne peut quand même pas s'entrainer au gymnase et sur le terrain tous les jours, c'est normal qu'on ait un peu de théorique.

\- Théorique de quoi ?! s'exclama Eren. Ça fait trois heures qu'on est plantés dans l'open-space sans avoir rien d'autre à foutre que de regarder les nuages défiler. Et pas un seul supérieur pour nous apprendre quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'est pas normal : qu'on nous laisse l'accès au gymnase au moins ! Non mais, sans déconner !

\- Eren ! le gronda Mikasa, offusquée par son langage. Fais attention aux termes que tu emploies.

\- Mais merde Mikasa, il a raison, renchérit une deuxième année.

\- C'est clair, marmonna Connie. »

Erd qui s'en était allé, avait attrapé au vol un bout de leur conversation. Les recrues étaient suffisamment grandes pour se gérer, et il trouvait erreur de jugement de la part d'Erwin que de les forcer à se tourner les pouces en attendant qu'un membre de l'Escadron puisse les surveiller dans le gymnase : ce n'était plus des gosses après tout. Ils avaient pour la plupart plus de vingt ans !

Et il était prêt à assumer l'entière responsabilité de ses actes s'il se passait le moindre pépin. Qu'au moins les jeunes puissent s'amuser dans ces temps de détresse mentale.

Il revint sur ses pas, faisant balloter le liquide opaque duquel émanait un fort arôme de café et balança les clés du gymnase à Eren qui se trouvait être celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Un sourire fendant sa barbe, il lança :

\- « Tenez les jeunes, allez me cogner dans les sacs de frappes. »

Le regard de tous s'arrondit, celui d'Eren faisait des vas-et-viens entre ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et le visage de son sauveur :

\- « Je… Mais vous êtes sûr qu'on a le droit ?

\- Bien sûr que non vous n'avez pas le droit, mais on s'en fout, j'en prends la responsabilité. Vous êtes des recrues à part entière maintenant et si Erwin ne voulait pas que vous vous entrainiez sans tuteur pour vous surveiller, il n'avait qu'à pas nous réquisitionner tous les jours de notre sainte semaine, acheva-t-il par un clin d'œil. »

Si Erd faisait un pied de nez au règlement qui stipulait très clairement cette interdiction pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, il s'en moquait pas mal. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer son désaccord envers sa politique beaucoup trop stricte. C'est ce que répétait sans cesse Levi : si l'on juge un ordre allant contre ses propres principes, on doit se fier à son instinct. La loi de la jungle, l'instinct primaire. Plutôt marrant venant d'un officier militaire.

Ce n'est pas parce que le major avait une capacité de travail d'une fourmi ouvrière (portant vingt fois son poids et ne bénéficiant que de très peu de repos) que c'était le cas de tout le monde ici. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en faire autant pâtir les jeunes.

Toute la bande, jadis dépitée, jappait de joie vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'entrainement en louant le Seigneur dans sa très haute miséricorde qu'Erd Gin se soit trouvé sur leur chemin. Eren et Jean en tête de cortège se battaient pour garder la clé vers les portes du paradis en main, se filant une ou deux droites au passage. Mikasa fermait la marche devancée par Sasha qui portait toujours autant d'animosité envers la brune qu'elle ne le faisait cet été.

\- « Pousse-toi de là tronche de jument, tu vois pas que tu gènes ? glapissait Eren qui donnait des coups d'épaules dans celles de Jean, devant la serrure, bien décidé à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre tant qu'il n'aurait pas la clé en main.

\- Et pourquoi ça serait toujours à toi de décider les choses ? De faire les choses ? nuança-t-il dans ses propos, toujours amer. Toujours monsieur Jäger rescapé des décombres casses-toi de là espèce de taré et rends-moi la clé !

\- « Rends-moi la clé » ? Tu veux rire ! C'est à moi que le commandant Gin l'a confié, c'est donc moi qui doit ouvrir ! »

Ces enfantillages auraient encore pu durer longtemps si Mikasa n'était pas intervenue. Elle avait fini par attraper Eren par la taille et à disposer elle-même la clé dans la porte. Eren lui hurlait dans les oreilles de la lâcher, mais il en fallait plus à la taciturne pour être chamboulée. Son ami sous le bras, et la clé tournant dans son habitacle eut raison de la serrure close qui finit par céder et révéler l'entière disponibilité de la salle pour eux seuls.

Bien vite, les cris d'énervement d'Eren se muèrent en excitation pure et simple. Comme un enfant que l'on retiendrait en haut des escaliers alors que le Père Noël ferait sa visite annuelle au pied du sapin. Il vrombissait de hâte tandis que sa mère de substitution le lâchait après une réprimande sur sa façon de se comporter.

Elle avait beau l'observer sous tout les angles alors qu'il s'enfuyait vers les vestiaires, il restait son protégé au delà de tout. Et elle l'aimait foncièrement, d'un amour de plus en plus maternel et qui lui réchauffa le cœur : voilà qu'elle lâcha sa prise.

Et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

* * *

\- « Bougez-vous les gars, hurla Connie, on va organiser des duels !

\- Est-ce qu'on a le droit ? demanda tout doucement Armin en enroulant son poing de bandes de tissu. Je veux dire, on ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps pour savoir que nous sommes tous ici, autant attendre l'approbation des supérieurs non ?

\- Justement pas, Armin ! tremblait-il de joie. Ils n'accepteront jamais, on se bouge, on s'échauffe et on se fout sur la gueule ! »

Après un cri d'excitation généralisé, les élèves sortirent des vestiaires. Ne restait encore qu'Eren et Jean qui tardaient à se préparer.

Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se tournaient le dos, un silence de plomb régnait dans la succursale. Mais Eren n'y prêtait guère attention. Il était bien trop attelé au laçage de ses chaussures.

Il laissait divaguer son esprit hyperactif. Comme il était bon pour lui de le lâcher, de ne plus le tenir en laisse pour qu'il reste concentré ! Son sujet favoris revint bien rapidement faire le haut de l'affiche.

Levi comblait ses pensées jour et nuit. C'en était franchement déconcertant. Mais désormais qu'il avait le champ libre, et depuis cette fameuse matinée où ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un l'autre, Eren retrouvait peu à peu ses souvenirs disparus.

Maigres conversations sans importance, ou révélation tonitruantes Eren se réjouissait de savoir que peut-être il aurait le loisir de se remémorer encore bien des actions produites.

Malheureusement, il se souvint, dans une nuit pas si lointaine où il était pourtant lové contre son aimé, de cet après-midi avec Jean. Mon dieu, rien que l'image de cet équidé, puant l'érotisme et la chaleur contre ses lèvres moites et cet empressement qu'il avait eu de se coller à lui, lui faisait instinctivement monter la bile jusqu'aux appendices.

Il laissa couler son regard vers l'éphèbe en question, bien décidé à s'en aller promptement mais bataillant éternellement contre le cordon de son jogging qui semblait jouer à cache-cache parmi les plis du tissu. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi en étaient-ils venus jusque là par ailleurs ? C'était vraiment trop bizarre.

Eren ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir. Ni même _lui_ en vouloir. Ils étaient désespérés. Jean avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais Mikasa, et Eren était abîmé dans ses sentiments, jusque dans sa façon de voir la vie. Ils s'étaient perdus, ils avaient besoin de réconfort et ils l'avaient sommairement trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, voilà tout, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

N'empêche qu'en y repensant à deux fois avec son œil actuel, Eren avait vraiment envie de dégueuler.

On entendait les cris de Sasha et Connie se faire entendre à travers le terrain et Eren s'empressa de quitter la pièce sans pour autant prêter davantage attention à Jean. Il l'avait déjà assez vu, et sa pudeur se faisait un effort surprenant que de devoir côtoyer l'homme avec qui il avait failli laisser libre cours à ses désirs dans un moment de faiblesse pur.

À présent sur le terrain, les poings serrés et un défi valsant dans son cœur, Eren s'apprêtait à combattre son ami Reiner, en toute amitié. Si ces derniers temps il lui avait parut un peu distant, et froid, Eren savait qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un petit duel en tête à tête pour remettre les points sur les i. C'était donc ravi, qu'il s'avançait diligemment vers le blond à la carrure aussi imposante que pouvait l'être celle d'un buffle gonflé aux hormones.

Eren lui attribua le sourire le plus franc qui lui était permis de servir, ses joues remontant adorablement jusqu'aux vert d'eau de ses iris :

\- « À la guerre comme à la guerre Reiner, et que le meilleur gagne ! »

Mais son homologue ne lui rétorqua rien. Comme s'il l'avait pris indubitablement mal, ou que son esprit était ailleurs. Dignement, il s'éloigna de lui, ne lui adressant rien d'autre qu'un souffle de mépris.

Eren était estomaqué. Jamais son ami n'avait été aussi claquant et glacial, il crut revoir Levi quand ses pensées se noircissaient, qu'il était délibérément en souffrance. L'était-il aussi ?

Mettant de côté sa soudaine confusion de se faire ainsi ignorer, le jeune adulte l'interrogea en supprimant la distance :

\- « Il y a un problème ? »

Un silence lui répondit alors que son interlocuteur resserrait les bandes qui enroulaient ses articulations métacarpo-phalangiennes.

\- « Tu sais Reiner, je me disais que ces derniers, je ne sais pas… chuchotait-il pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être que tu avais un souci ? On pourrait en parler après le combat si tu veux ? »

Mais les bla-bla tonitruant de la foule qui ne les observaient que du coin de l'œil en attendant qu'ils débutent véritablement la lutte se faisait chuchotis à présent. Et Reiner resta bien décidé à le négliger. Eren rechercha du regard un soutient dans l'assistance, bien qu'il haïsse la fausse compassion, mais personne ne daignait lui adresser un pâle sourire. Tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes et à la fois, tout se cassait la gueule. Ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça :

\- « Hé, tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle ! »

Et alors qu'il pensait récolter de nouveau un silence de la part de Reiner, ce dernier condescendit enfin à lui accorder une œillade :

\- « Bon, on se bat, ou on discute ? »

Eren eut un moment d'égarement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reiner agissait de la sorte, lui qui était toujours comme le grand frère de la bande, à l'écoute et surtout, jamais vindicatif. Piqué dans son orgueil, Eren lui rendit son regard plein de haine et de rancune et ils débutèrent le combat.

L'assistance n'avait pas semblée remarquer leur petite querelle, sauf Armin et Nikolaï, dont le premier arbitrait le combat et le second se terrait dans un coin, esseulé et la mine résolument inquiétante. Ils avaient de concert haussé un sourcil lorsqu'Eren s'était mis à élever la voix, et l'autre lorsque Reiner lui avait rétorquer un truc pareil. En effet, il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Durant l'entièreté du combat, Reiner la jouait très défensif, tandis qu'Eren, fidèle à lui-même se voyait passer complètement à l'offensive. Il tentait de cogner dans des endroits stratégiques, suffisamment nerveux pour taper là où ça fait mal, mais pas assez pour réellement lui causer du tort. Il n'était pas question qu'ils se battent, seulement qu'ils règlent leurs comptes.

Tout bien réfléchit, peut-être qu'ils se battaient véritablement.

Eren s'étonnait de voir cette passivité que pouvait avoir Reiner, il avait dans le regard cette lueur qui semblait vouloir le réduire en charpie et pourtant, il gardait sa garde bien positionnée, et esquivait assez de coups pour qu'il reste solide et droit comme un piquet. L'adolescent commençait à fatiguer, aveuglé par sa colère il continuait à cogner, et Reiner ne ripostait toujours pas. Il finit par s'énerver carrément :

\- « Tu vas te battre oui ou… »

Sans crier gare, Reiner lui enfonça son poing savamment placé dans son sternum qui lui coupa instantanément la respiration. Sa droite était si puissante, si vengeresse, qu'Eren en perdit le souffle pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde, complétement sous le choc. Il avait du mal à esquiver les attaques bien offensives à présent de son homologue. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

Mikasa criait – elle qui pourtant était si calme – des mots qu'Eren ne comprenait plus. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit désormais était sa propre faiblesse. S'il ne parvenait même pas à parer les coups d'un adolescent de son âge – quoiqu'un peu plus – comment pourrait-il être assez fort pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait, pour protéger Mikasa, Armin…

Pour protéger Levi ?

Cette simple constatation lui fit l'effet d'une claque, et son attitude changea. Il percevait très clairement les battements de son cœur qui venait exploser contre ses tempes. Le rouage presque mécanique de son émetteur qui pour la première fois lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles et aux tréfonds de son âme comme le coup de marteau dont il avait besoin.

Eren se voyait paré d'une force indescriptible.

D'une rapidité irréelle, il évita le coup que profilait d'entreprendre Reiner. Il savait chacune des frappes que pensait Reiner. Eren abaissa tout à fait sa garde, et le blond vit cette opportunité comme une chance de le mettre enfin à terre. Mais le plan du jeune homme avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes et alors que Reiner s'apprêtait à lui envoyer l'uppercut qui aurait annoncé la fin du combat, Eren se laissa tomber au sol, glissa entre les jambes de son adversaire avant de lui ôter l'équilibre en le tirant en arrière. Reiner ne s'y attendant évidemment pas, tomba à la renverse.

Eren effectuait des sauts rapides et adoptait une garde que personne ne lui avait apprise. Son regard était celui d'un animal qui se sentait prêt à bondir sur sa proie lorsque le moment viendrait.

Il l'assailli de coups dans les côtes avec de le faire tomber sur flanc et de le maintenir fermement sur le sol.

Comment un gringalet comme Eren parvenait-il à maitriser aussi aisément un gaillard comme Reiner ? C'était la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres des spectateurs alors qu'Armin annonça la fin du combat.

Tous l'applaudirent, l'acclamèrent comme si le meilleur soldat de l'humanité avait vu le jour. Son nom flottait sur l'assemblée tandis qu'Eren reprenait doucement ses esprits, incapable jusqu'alors de penser par lui, comme possédé. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Il observa le corps meurtri et tordu de douleur qui croulait sous son poids et s'écarta aussitôt. Pourquoi est-ce que Reiner était à terre ? Tout s'était passé si vite. Il n'avait pas compris ses propres intentions. Pendant cette lutte interminable, Eren aurait pu le réduire en charpie s'il n'avait écouté que son orgueil. Il avait eu une telle volonté de le détruire, de lui faire regretter ses actes…

Tous les compliments qu'il recevait de la part de ses camarades lui parvinrent comme un bourdonnement désagréable. Même la main amicale de Mikasa qui s'inquiétait – une énième fois – de son état de santé lui parut affreusement irritante. Il ne méritait pas tout ces bravos. Ses amis l'avaient laissé faire, il était pourtant incontrôlable…

Il avait réussi à faire ployer Reiner.

Eren n'était pas fier de lui. Pas même une étincelle d'audace ne dansait dans ses yeux pour être parvenu à mettre à terre Reiner. Non. Eren fulminait.

Reiner n'avait pas eu l'air de mettre toute sa force sur la fin. Comme s'il avait abandonné. Et cette façon qu'il avait eu de l'observer au début, de le prendre de haut ainsi… L'adolescent en eau l'avait fusillé du regard, et presque lui avait presque crié alors qu'on le sortait du terrain de force :

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tombé à terre ? Tu étais là, fier de toi et dès lors que je me suis mis à riposter tu as tout lâché ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! On est là pour s'entrainer, je m'en fiche de me prendre tes coups ! Tu ne me crois pas assez fort pour pouvoir les encaisser ?!

\- Eren, essayait de l'apaiser Bertolt qui soulevait son ami, tu sais, je ne pense pas que Reiner ait simulé. Tu as été bon voilà tout. Tu devrais y aller mollo avec lui, ce n'est pas très sportif de ta part.

\- Vas te calmer là-bas, opina Mikasa qui avait opté pour son ton maternel accusateur. Tu en as assez fait.

\- Non mais c'est dingue ça ! Depuis notre première excursion il agit bizarrement ! Il ne nous parle plus, il se laisse abattre sur le terrain comme s'il n'avait plus de force ou comme s'il la gardait bien précieusement ! » Eren parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte insupportable mais qui se voulait pourtant rassurante de Mikasa et courut vers celui qu'il était entrain de réprimander. Il voulait juste des explications, pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte depuis tout ce temps ? Il poursuivit, à présent tout près de lui : « Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué Bertolt ! Tu es son meilleur ami !

\- P… pas du tout ! Il est un peu stressé à cause des futures interventions et de la mission qui approche à grand pas. Il s'entraine beaucoup et…

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on ne se donne pas corps et âme à un entrainement, je le vois bien qu'il se laisse aller ! Il ne nous parle même plus, et quand il le fait…

\- Eren, tu vas vraiment trop loin là, menaça Mikasa. »

Le jeune homme, sonné par tous les coups qu'il avait tout de même reçu et de par le regard calomniateur de son amie se tût tout à coup. Il était pantelant de l'effort précédent et surtout il se sentait poussé, collé dos au mur avec aucun de ses coéquipiers pour le soutenir. Personne n'avait donc remarqué l'attitude suspecte de Reiner ? Avait-il tout imaginé ?

\- « Écoute Eren, t'es un peu confus, tu retrouves encore tes souvenirs, tu devrais aller te reposer, conseilla prudemment Bertolt. Tu prends cette histoire beaucoup trop à cœur, et tu fais tout un fromage de pas grand chose, je t'assure. Si tu veux discuter avec Reiner, de… de ce que tu penses être étrange dans son attitude, je te suggère de venir le voir en personne lorsqu'il sera pleinement remis.

\- Tu parles ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- J'aimerais souligner aussi le fait que tu changes beaucoup toi aussi, que nous changeons tous et que nous ne nous plaignons pas pour autant, inspira tristement Bertolt. Tâche de connaître ta place, et ne juge pas aussi facilement les gens. Ton attitude sur le ring et maintenant le prouve : tu n'es pas le même. »

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa, Reiner à moitié conscient claudiquant sous son bras.

Connie se précipita sur Eren et lui frotta la tête :

\- « N'écoute pas ce rabat-joie, je t'ai trouvé formidable ! C'est fabuleux cette technique que tu avais sur le terrain ! Où est-ce que tu l'as apprise ? Tu me l'enseigneras, dit ? C'est encore Annie qui t'as proposé son aide ? » Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, le regard en biais terriblement malicieux : « Hé dis-donc, il se passe un truc entre vous deux hein ? Tu peux m'le dire, je saurais tenir ma langue. C'est vrai que franchement elle est bo…

\- Connie ! le réprimanda Mikasa qui avait tout entendu. Tu n'as pas honte de former des spéculations sur les sentiments d'Eren ?

\- Surtout quand on sait qu'il est tout frustré de ne pas pouvoir avouer les siens pour Sasha… fredonna Ymir qui s'avança pour larguer la bombe sur le terrain miné.

\- Hein ? s'écrièrent les deux concernés de concert.

\- Parfaitement ! Deux toutes petites moules qui retiennent leurs tous petits sentiments de moules ! »

Eren n'écoutait rien de tout cela. Il lui semblait si dérisoire de s'inquiéter d'une pareille fadaise pour délaisser le réel nœud du problème.

Qu'arrivait-il à Reiner ?

Que lui arrivait-il, à lui ?

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Mikasa, Armin, Hanji.

À Levi.

Il voulait le voir. Son absence actuelle lui faisait l'effet d'un grand vide émotionnel. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte des uns et des autres et s'adressa à Mikasa :

\- « Je… je suis un peu déboussolé, j'ai besoin de respirer un peu.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Je préfèrerais rester seul, supplia-t-il sachant bien qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne le saurait pas hors de danger.

\- Eren, tu viens de te battre, tu es épuisé, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que de rester seul après un pareil moment. D'ailleurs… nous devrions parler… de ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Elle vit Armin faire les comptes des pénalités : « Tous ensemble.

\- Je sais. Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin… » Il s'approcha de son oreille, angoissé à l'idée de la blesser : « J'ai besoin de _le_ voir.

\- … oh. Je vois. Dans ce cas, je ne… » Elle se racla la gorge, cracha presque : « Je ne t'accompagne pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Et bien, sauf si tu veux le voir réduit en poussière devant tes yeux, je crois pas que-

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu n'as qu'à… rester ici ! »

Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Elle était sa sœur – de cœur, certes, mais sa sœur tout de même – il ne devrait pas y avoir cette gêne si latente entre eux. Le temps s'était écoulé, mais elle souffrait encore de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ou peut-être détestait-elle tout simplement Levi.

Eren ne se le pardonnait pas. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il était tombé amoureux de Mikasa.

Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Et il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes qui le séparait de son cher et tendre.

Apparemment, l'Escouade avait terminé son ultime réunion interminable, et tous étaient à moitié assoupi dans l'open-space. Eren cherchait désespérément l'objet de ses pensées mais un cri d'Hanji le ramena à la réalité :

\- « Eren mon bichon ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Il tourna la tête pour faire état des lieux de son visage sur ce que lui offrait de visibilité le reflet d'une vitre. Il avait tout de même sacrement morflé. Ses joues endolories et son œil au beurre noir encore naissant en attestait des coups de Reiner et de la violence avec laquelle il les avait portés.

Eren eut vite fait d'entreprendre de former un signe à Hanji comme quoi il fallait qu'elle soit discrète pour ne pas que l'entièreté du groupe se retourne sur son passage mais le mal était fait. Et il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que Levi et Erwin le remarqua lui aussi.

Et merde…

* * *

\- « Je suis extrêmement déçu de ta conduite Erd, sermonnait sévèrement le major à l'étage. Laisser de jeunes recrues se battre, seules, sans surveillance ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vous ai formé !

\- On croirait entendre ma mère, souffla Hanji en recouvrant la voix obstruée par les épais murs des locaux. Bon alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On s'est un peu entrainés voilà tout… aïe ! »

Levi venait de lui asséner une tape franche sur le coin de la tête déjà bien endolori du pauvre adolescent. Ils étaient tous les trois esseulés du reste de leurs compagnons dans le laboratoire d'Hanji et Levi tirait une mine pas possible. Les longs discours d'Erwin sur la vie en communauté et ses maximes de vivre sur les missions à venir (et qui ne venait décidemment jamais) l'avait plus qu'endormi. Mais un Eren en sang avait réveillé en lui des instincts meurtriers qu'il ne soupçonnait presque plus depuis quelques temps.

\- « En quelle année est-ce que les entrainements se terminent dans cet état ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es doué de capacités de régénérations que tu dois user de tes pouvoirs de cette façon… tch, sans déconner.

\- Reiner a perdu connaissance… se risqua-t-il à affirmer pour minimiser son propre cas.

\- Et je devrais le féliciter ? s'agaça-t-il encore davantage. »

Eren baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Oui, il savait fort bien qu'il y était allé un peu… d'accord, beaucoup trop fort pour une simple routine. Mais c'était la faute de Reiner tout du moins c'est ce qu'essayait de se convaincre Eren. Quelque chose en lui l'avait appelé, il sentait… comme une force néfaste venir de lui, comme un cochon reniflant une truffe bien enterrée. Sauf que cette truffe se révélait pourrie, et pleine d'animosité.

Levi cependant le tira de ses songes alors qu'il lui attrapa gentiment le menton entre son pouce et son index. Discrètement, il glissa ses autres doigts le long de son cou pour venir caresser la peau si délicate cachée sous sa mâchoire. Il planta un regard bienveillant dans celui de son partenaire, traduisant milles et unes phrases d'inquiétudes qu'il portait à son égard et que sa bouche ne parvenait pas à laisser passer.

Peu importait en réalité : qu'Eren ait un œil crevé, ou l'arcade en miettes, tant que le bleu-vert de ses yeux n'en était altéré, il restait certain qu'Eren était toujours là, sous ce sang et ces larmes. Et dans un sens, cette constatation l'apaisait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre.

Ils savaient que les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer dans un stade aussi précoce de leur relation (bien qu'Eren soit un véritable moulin à parole et ne parle pour deux) mais ces petites attentions étaient le début de quelque chose de grand.

Dans cette pièce où ils pouvaient exprimer leur affection sans prendre gare aux regards mal avisés des autres, ils étaient fondamentalement heureux.

Cela dit…

\- « Hiiiiiiii ! s'extasia Hanji dans un ultrason en se tirant les cheveux dans tous les sens. Je me répète mais sans rire, vous êtes tellement adorables, mon cœur ne va clairement pas le supporter ! trottinait-elle les encadrant de loin de ses mains. Vous comptez être mignons comme ça tout le temps ou vous allez faire des pauses de temps en temps ?

\- Hanji… la prièrent-ils au même instant.

\- Oh, ça va ! Si on peut même plus s'exprimer ! Je…

\- Hanji, répéta Levi pour l'empêcher de repartir dans une logorrhée langagière interminable.

\- J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! Je vous laisse ! »

Elle s'écarta vers la porte, toujours en les fixant. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons :

\- « Vous êtes sûrs que vous en voulez pas que je vérifie qu'…

\- Hanji !

\- Calmez-vous ! C'est fou ce que vous pouvez avoir le feu au cul, vous deux ! On aura tout vu, se faire virer de son propre labo, non mais j'vous jure, marmonnait-elle à présent. »

Oubliant bien rapidement cette altercation, Levi verrouilla la porte à clé avant de plonger sur Eren qui avait bien du mal à garder ses joues teintées normalement. Plus heureux que jamais, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, profitant enfin de cette accalmie pour mettre à profit la dextérité de leur langue.

Mais le caporal n'était définitivement pas né de la dernière pluie, et connaissait son amie mieux que lui-même ne pouvait se connaître. Il rompit le baiser et distingua l'œil perverti de l'excentrique scientifique dans la serrure de la porte ainsi que son ombre qui se projeta de par dessous la porte.

\- « Tu permets ? lui demanda Levi, rhétorique. »

Eren, incrédule et toujours enivré par leur comportement précèdent se laissa tirer à bout de bras tandis que Levi enfonça la porte jadis close. Hanji cachée juste derrière se vit propulsée dans un bond et avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air et la face quelque peu amochée.

Se frottant le nez, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Non contente de la situation, elle dû bien admettre que sur ce coup là, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Elle se satisfit alors de vriller du regard son ami de longue date, l'ayant tout bonnement empêchée de s'adonner à son activité favorite bien : soutenir leur amour du plus profondément que son âme le lui permettait.

\- « Et si nous continuions après le boulot ? l'interrogea Levi. Apparemment dans ce bâtiment, on ne peut pas être tranquilles cinq minutes. »

Mais Eren ne l'avait absolument pas écouté et s'était précipité vers la pauvre Hanji qui – malgré une douleur avoisinant les zéros – poussait désormais des miaulements de souffrance dans le but d'apitoyer le jeune homme. C'était sa vengeance personnelle.

\- « Levi ! le sermonna-t-il. Ça ne va pas ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu la blesser !

\- Penses-tu, cette binoclarde est aussi increvable qu'un nuisible, fit-il sans que ça n'ait l'air de l'affecter plus que cela. Et quand tu crois l'avoir enfin réduite au silence, elle se débrouille toujours pour revenir à la charge encore plus agaçante que la fois précédente.

\- Ooooh, Eren ! Tu es si bon avec moi… pleurnichait-elle théâtralement. Si je meurs promets-moi de mener à bien mes recherches…

\- Allez, tu ne crois pas que t'en fais assez là ? Il va vraiment finir par croire que je t'ai fait mal.

\- Je suis estropiééééeeee Levi ! … je ne sens plus mes jambes ! Aveuglée, je suis aveuglée ! Est-ce que je pourrais encore jouer du violon ? » L'entièreté de la situation échappait aux mains de l'adolescent, il ne savait plus qui regarder et que croire. Il avait saisi qu'Hanji était passée maître dans le jeu et les faux-semblants, mais Levi avait ouvert cette porte avec tellement de force qu'il ne lui paraissait pas impossible qu'elle en finisse paraplégique. Elle l'attrapa d'ailleurs par le col pour le ramener à la réalité : « Eren, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que je ne vais pas mourir !

\- Bon, Eren ne prête plus attention à elle, elle fait son cinéma comme d'habitude. »

Et d'ailleurs, ces situations – qui se produisaient à des fréquences bien trop rapprochées ces derniers temps – commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer, et ce bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Était-ce trop demandé que d'avoir un entourage calme et compréhensif ? Non, il avait fallu que la seule au courant soit la pire de toute.

Dans le couloir avoisinant la pièce, on pouvait distinctement entendre des pas talonner le sol. Et l'oreille aguerrie de Levi su reconnaître automatiquement l'insupportable résonnance de la marche d'Erwin. Il attrapa immédiatement Eren par le col qui s'inquiétait encore de l'état de sa supérieure, et il fusilla Hanji de ses prunelles. Cette dernière entendit très distinctement la requête silencieuse qu'on lui formulait et se releva à l'instant même.

Erwin finit par arriver, alerté par les cris stridents qu'il su distinguer comme ceux d'Hanji, il avait décidé de mettre un peu de côté toutes les formalités en blâmant Erd pour aller vérifier que tout se passait pour le mieux pour l'espoir de l'humanité. Cependant, lorsqu'il se présenta devant la porte du laboratoire, il ne fut accueilli que par un silence de plomb et des positions très peu naturelles.

De toutes les restrictions qu'il s'imposait, cette dernière était peut-être la plus dure à endurer : la perte aussi immédiate qu'insupportable de ses amis de longue date. Mais Erwin ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, avec lui, c'était soit tout noir, soit tout blanc. Il balaya ses pensées du revers imaginaire de sa manche et leur demanda une explication :

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien du tout major, décida de répondre Eren poli, la main sur le cœur. La chef d'escouade Zoe vient de terminer son inspection. Apparemment rien de grave !

\- Tant mieux, il ne s'agirait pas de perdre notre atout majeur alors qu'aucune carte n'est encore posée sur le tapis. »

Incertain de la signification de cette métaphore, Eren se contenta d'hocher sobrement la tête. Levi n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus et s'éclipsa vers ses quartiers, sans esquisser ne serait-ce le moindre mouvement d'affection envers son protégé.

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, Eren déambulait depuis un temps indéterminé dans les couloirs exiguës des locaux et se décida finalement à prendre un peu l'air dans ce qu'il aimait appeler « son coin de Paradis ». L'aire de verdure plantée en plein milieu du grand building était une bénédiction, et Eren aimait toujours autant s'y perdre après des journées comme celles qu'il venait de vivre.

Quand est-ce que l'action reviendrait enfin dans leur vie ? Paradoxalement, Eren n'en avait absolument pas envie puisque cela induisait forcément une perte évidente des effectifs et donc de ses amis, supérieurs et collègues. Mais cette stagnation aussi barbante qu'elle n'était frustrante laissait planer un doute quant aux actions du clan H. Quand allaient-ils frapper de nouveau ? Bordel, qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Où se trouvaient leur QG ?

Tant de questions sans réponses lui rappelèrent amèrement les interrogations que lui posait sa mère alors qu'il lui était interdit d'aller à l'école comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Et c'est avec une certaine mélancolie qu'il observa Armin s'approcher doucement de lui. Un large sourire lui fendit immédiatement la bouche, son ami avait l'air ravi avait-il une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer ?

\- « Armin ! Vous ne vous êtes pas trop fait gueulés dessus ?

\- Tu connais le major, rit-il alors qu'il s'assit sur le banc mousseux à ses côtés, il rouspète un peu fort, mais jamais bien longtemps.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tous ces soucis, je n'aurais jamais dû monter dans cet état, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. Tu m'en veux, dis ?

\- Enfin Eren, bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas, je trouvais cette idée déraisonnée dès le départ et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas au courant des représailles ! Par contre… Ymir et Jean t'en veulent à mort et, ils m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils te feraient la peau dès qu'ils en aurait l'occasion, s'hasarda à divulguer Armin.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de leur part, haussa-t-il les épaules. » Volontairement, Eren laissa planer un long silence de quoi écouter le doux chant des oiseaux en cette fin d'après-midi déjà sombre. Il finit par marmonner : « Je n'en peux plus de cette mission qui est en théorie depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas du genre de l'Escadron de divulguer autant d'informations aux nouvelles recrues, dans quel but est-ce qu'ils auraient fait cela ? Alors même qu'on ne fixe toujours pas de date pour l'assaut ! Alors qu'un traitre est peut-être parmi nous à l'heure qu'il est !

\- C'est vrai que pendant une réunion, nous avions rapidement soulevé cette hypothèse… » Il eut soudain une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit : « Eren, rassure-moi… tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il s'agit de Reiner ?

\- Quoi ? s'époumona Eren. Non, pas du tout ! Reiner ne pourrait pas être un traitre, jamais ! C'est votre ami depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, vous devriez le savoir. Je trouvais juste son attitude étrange pendant le combat, et j'espérais qu'il crache le morceau en le poussant dans ses retranchements. Mais tout ce qui j'ai réussi à faire, c'est envenimer la situation encore plus…

\- C'est vrai que nous ne t'en aurions pas voulu si tu avais gardé ta langue dans ta poche mais je ne réfute pas tout à fait tes arguments. Il est vrai que Reiner nous observait tous un peu bizarrement récemment, et Bertolt n'arrangeait rien. Je dois me pencher davantage sur cette affaire…

\- Bon, reprit Eren en triturant un brun d'herbe qu'il avait arraché, que me vaut ce grand sourire bizarre que tu abordes depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh… ça ! » Le blond se mit à pouffer docilement secouant ses longues mèches qui chatouillaient à présent son visage poupin. Le tableau aurait pu paraître enfantin si le message que transmettait ses prunelles n'était pas aussi terrifiant : « Quand tu es monté, Nikolaï a dit vouloir me parler, et nous avons pas mal discuté…

\- Nikolaï ?

\- Tu sais, la recrue qui a songé à ce que la cité ne soit, non pas cachée dans la montagne mais plutôt dans les quartiers riches ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai, maintenant ça me revient, fit-il comme illuminé.

\- Et il s'est avéré qu'il a un plan pour faire avancer toute cette histoire… »

* * *

\- « Est-ce qu'il a totalement perdu la raison ? »

Une bonne heure d'explications plus tard, Eren marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs, à la recherche du cerveau des paroles d'Armin. Le plus effrayant dans toute cette histoire était peut-être la façon qu'avait eu son ami de lui étaler tout le plan comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale péripétie. En fin de conte, les plus brillantes des recrues s'avéraient être les plus démentes ?

\- « Je savais que tu allais dire ça, mais essaye d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire avant de sauter à des conclusions aussi extrêmes ! le héla Armin en essayant de le rattraper. Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'au bout !

\- Armin ! s'interrompit-il dans sa marche. T'es un gars intelligent, tu es censé retarder ce genre de comportement, les annihiler : pas les encourager ! J'en ai déjà entendu des idées stupides et crois-moi, je m'y connais dans la matière, mais là, c'est suicidaire!

\- Tu disais toi-même te sentir incapable de faire un truc pareil, qu'intégrer les FOR, jouer un rôle chez eux ce n'était pas dans tes cordes !

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il devrait braver les ordres à ma place en se… »

Armin lui coupa la parole – pourrions-nous dire la lui ôta carrément – en aplatissant la paume de sa main contre sa bouche tordue par l'incompréhension. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle trop fort, sinon tout le plan qu'avait longuement pensé son confrère tomberai à l'eau.

Le brun était résolument furieux et croqua – assez fort pour qu'il lâche prise mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il souffre véritablement – dans l'obstacle que rencontrait sa bouche. Armin retira sa main comme si elle eut été brûlée vive. Eren reprit en chuchotant, mais l'air toujours criant d'aigreur :

\- « … en se faufilant dans les murs des quartiers riches ! Il n'y arrivera jamais seul ! Il va se faire buter au premier coup d'œil, et la garde se renforcera aux frontières : il nous sera impossible de rentrer à l'intérieur des murs après un truc pareil !

Il le supplia définitivement :

\- « Je t'en prie laisse-le t'exposer ses contre-arguments, la nuit tombe à peine, il saura te convaincre. »

Armin avait l'air plus que sérieux. Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce devait être quelque chose qui lui échappait. En attendant, de son point de vue, cette mission secrète lui semblait plus qu'inappropriée. Ils risquaient très gros en spéculant sur de pareilles actions. Dire qu'Armin se plaignait de braver l'interdit en s'entrainant sans y être invité, voilà qu'il cogitait sur une escapade alors qu'il n'était qu'une première année.

Du grand n'importe quoi.

\- « Et il t'en avait déjà parlé avant ? relança-t-il le sujet, plus calme.

\- Jamais, apparemment, ça va faire un moment qu'il réfléchit à toutes ces manières possibles et inimaginables de mettre à bien son plan sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le propose pas au major ? C'est un risque énorme qu'il prendrait seul ? Ça ne tourne pas rond, tu me le décrivais pourtant comme un type à l'allure prudente non ?

\- C'est ce que je m'efforce de te dire depuis le début : lorsqu'il m'a exposé son projet, il voulait partir seul, pour une raison que je ne saisis toujours pas d'ailleurs, mais je l'ai convaincu d'en parler au major, et il a concédé à ma proposition. Demain, il devrait le lui demander !

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, se sentit tout à coup soulagé Eren. Ça te fais marrer de me voir sortir de mes gonds comme ça ? souffla-t-il une main sur le cœur.

\- Il me fatigue… se déclara le blondinet à lui-même. Laisse-moi te rappeler que lorsque dans un discours tu as entendu ou cru percevoir une phrase qui te bouleverse, tout ce qui peut se produire ensuite te passe outre. Tu ferais un très mauvais avocat ! Tu es une huitre Eren Jäger : tu es imperméable aux contre-exemples espèce de tête de mule ! »

Eren rit un bon coup : il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point-ci.

Malgré les développements de son ami, Eren ne sentait pas Nikolaï en sécurité. Il voulait avoir sa version des faits avant de retourner s'entrainer et voir Hanji comme il était supposé le faire. Son renforcement musculaire pouvait attendre cinq petites minutes. La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette à l'horizon, et l'hiver par la même occasion.

\- « Où est-il ?

\- Il m'a dit vouloir rester dans la remise pour finaliser son projet et le présenter le plus propre possible au major.

\- La remise ? s'enquit l'adolescent tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire dans la remise ? Il n'y a même pas de table… ?

\- Il voulait être tranquille, et l'office des nouvelles recrues était beaucoup trop bruyante. Et puis j'imagine qu'il ne désirait certainement pas être pris sur le fait de mettre au point un truc aussi illégal dans le sein même du Bataillon.

\- J'aime pas ça. »

Eren se précipita vers ladite remise. C'était dans cette pièce que tous les équipements du gymnase reposaient ainsi que quelques armes factices que les recrues utilisaient quand elles s'entrainaient au combat rapproché. On ne pouvait pas y faire un pas sans buter dans un équipement, sans parler de l'odeur et du manque de lumière : il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Nikolaï se soit mis là pour travailler son plan. Autant rentrer chez lui dans ces cas-là.

Le sang brûlant, Eren avait ce pressentiment mauvais qu'il avait perçu quelques heures auparavant pendant son combat avec Reiner. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement jusqu'au gymnase, Eren se précipita sur la porte de la remise et enfonça la poignée du plus fort qu'il pu. Mais la pièce se voyait fermé de l'intérieur.

 _Évidemment…_

\- « Il faut qu'on aille chercher de l'aide, comprit rapidement Armin.

\- Attends une seconde tu veux ? Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

Eren continua à appuyer sur la poignée qui ne voulait pas céder. Le métal rafraichit par le soir qui était tombé avec une vitesse déconcertante lui dardait la paume. Armin lui toucha l'épaule gentiment :

\- « Eren, ça ne sert à rien, allons demander les clés au lieu de faire n'im… »

Armin eut un mouvement de recul tel qu'il ne sut s'il était vraiment face à Eren à ce moment précis. Les pupilles dilatés, recouvrant presque entièrement ses iris et le souffle chaud, rauque, Eren avait jeté un regard des plus noirs à son ami. Il était déterminé à ouvrir cette porte, alors elle céderait et non l'inverse.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et la porte métallique capitula. Eren se calma aussitôt que son but fut atteint et Armin n'eut même pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il venait d'être témoin pour la deuxième fois de la journée puisqu'ils découvrirent une pièce entièrement vide.

La petite fenêtre dissimulée derrière une gigantesque armoire était grande ouverte. Nikolaï n'était plus là.

\- « Tu crois que… »

Les émotions d'Armin valsaient au rythme de ses soucis. Il ne savait plus s'il devait plus s'inquiéter de son ami disparu ou de celui qui venait de se transformer en animal féroce l'espace d'un instant.

Ses incertitudes furent bien vite écrasées lorsqu'il trouva coincé entre les deux portes de l'armoire un maigre feuillage sur lequel résidait dans une écriture manuscrite qu'il reconnut comme être celle de Nikolaï :

 _Je m'en vais rendre ma propre justice._

 _On ne choisit de désobéir aux ordres que lorsque ceux-ci vont à l'encontre de ce qui est bien._

Armin s'effondra sur le sol lorsqu'il lut pour la troisième fois les dires rapportés sur papier du caporal par Nikolaï.

Cette phrase prononcée par Levi lors de la réunion, pourtant dérisoire Nikolaï l'avait utilisé pour justifier son acte. Il lui avait pourtant promis, il lui avait…

\- « Armin ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? l'interrogea Eren, incrédule, qui avait, pendant ce temps, farfouillé l'arrière de la succursale. »

Il n'osait même pas lui tendre le papier froissé qu'il tenait fermement. Des larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne le commandite, il venait de commettre une erreur de jugement monumentale. Il avait voulu croire à ce plan un peu fou mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que Nikolaï puisse le mettre en application le soir même. Et surtout pas cette version insensée.

Et alors qu'Eren s'imprégnait du message terrifiant, unique témoin de passage de leur ami dans cette salle, ils furent extirpés de leur torpeur par la sonnerie tonitruante du portable d'Eren.

Tremblant, il décrocha, la missive au poing :

\- « A- allô ?

\- _Eren ?!_ tonna Levi, très sévère. _Où es-tu bordel de merde ? Tu es toujours dans les locaux ? Tu es en sécurité ?_

\- Je… oui, je suis avec Armin, dans la remise. »

Eren était complètement déboussolé, et il n'entendait qu'à moitié ce que son caporal avait à lui dire. Et son ton, ne lui présageait rien qui vaille. Ignorant la localisation particulière des deux recrues, Levi souffla, soulagé :

\- « _Bon, Eren, tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive dans deux minutes._

\- Il s'est p-passé quelque chose de grave ? bégaya-t-il, sous le choc.

\- Nikolaï est mort, on l'a pendu à la frontière des quartiers bourges. »

* * *

 **BON !**

 **Ça fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser (surtout que les trois-quart d'entre vous, les vieux lecteurs, doivent avoir oublier en quoi consiste l'intrigue principale) alors si vous avez des questions, des trucs sur lesquels je peux vous éclairer je suis là !**

 **Cette mort était prévue depuis belle lurette, au départ c'était un personnage du monde d'AOT qui devait mourir, mais j'ai beaucoup trop d'affection pour eux alors je leur ai laissé la vie sauve pour sacrifier mon OC (en vrai je suis trop triste je m'étais carrément attachée à lui). Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **Je vous aime très fort, et vous souhaite un très bon mois de février ! Puissions-nous nous retrouver bientôt (mama, j'ai peur de vous laisser).**

 **Gros bisous d'amour, Nizzie**


	26. S'il-te-plaît

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je vous souhaite tous un très bon mois de mars !**

 **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve dans un chapitre très lourd psychologiquement, donc j'ai essayé de l'alléger quelque peu vers la fin ;) On avance, la mission approche, et la relation d'Eren et Levi continue sur sa lancée !**

 **Pour ma part, je dois sélectionner mes voeux PARCOURSUP et j'ai tellement de travail en ce moment que ça en devient flippant (il faut dire que je suis le genre de personne qui fait trente-six-mille trucs en même temps et qui a du mal à tout terminer dans les temps ; ceci expliquant ma lenteur à publier d'ailleurs haha !)**

 **D'ailleurs, ça m'intéresserait vraiment de savoir où est-ce que vous en êtes dans votre parcours de vie, qu'on puisse se serrer les coudes *frémis en voyant les examens profiler le bout de leur nez***

 **La réponse aux Guest :**

 **La bte** **: Je sais, je sais ! Par contre je ne pensais pas que cette fin vous surprendrait autant, je suis assez étonnée haha ! En tout cas j'ai concentré tous mes chakras pour faire paraitre ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible pour que vous ayez des réponses sur sa mort ! Merci infiniment pour ta compréhension sur mes obligations, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Mes études sont très importantes mais j'essaye tant bien que mal d'allier les deux ! Tu devrais poster sur FFNET, je me ferais une joie de t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne si tu as quelques soucis (bon toutes les commandes sont en anglais et c'est un poil galère au départ de tout comprendre mais maintenant je m'en sors comme une pro !). Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça voyons, je suis sûre qu'elle est superbe, j'aimerais beaucoup la lire (mais comme je t'ai expliqué wattpad et moi c'est pas une grande histoire d'amour). C'est A-DO-RABLE ! Toi aussi tes petites reviews m'avaient manquées ! Pour ce qui concerne ton avis sur le chap 25 (il m'est toujours très précieux) tu as bien sû cerner les buts primaux ! Ton impression se peut être bonne, ou pas... hihihi, nous verrons B) À la revoyure ! PS : J'avoue que c'est absolument ÉNORME ! Merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps et de toujours t'accrocher à cette histoire beaucoup trop compliquée haha**

 **Rewen** **: Hellooo ! Contente de te retrouver ici ! Ça je suis contente de l'apprendre tu vois ! C'est toujours super agréable de se faire complimenter sur son travail (parce que putain c'est du boulot). Alors un petit topo vite fait sur QUI EST NIKOLAÏ : c'est une jeune recrue du même âge qu'Eren et les autres de la 104ème. Il a un petit peu la même personnalité qu'Armin c'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendent bien d'ailleurs. Il y a quelques chapitres, avant l'expédition, il a exposé des arguments intelligents à propos de la localisation du clan H (sous la terre donc) et Levi l'a bien soutenu dans cette histoire tandis que les autres ne l'écoutaient même pas. Beaucoup de mystères ça c'est sûr ! Si tu as encore des questions n'hésite surtout pas, mon histoire est vraiment complexe alors c'est diificile de se souvenir de tout ! Je suis trop contente de voir que tu as aimé ce petit cliffhanger (d'ailleurs j'ai même pas fait exprès mdr). Et j'espère que tu sauras apprécier ce chapitre suivant, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La lumière peut s'avérer d'une beauté inégalée. Resplendissante, elle fait briller ses alentours. Régissant sur la planète comme toute reine qu'elle est, elle supervise de son œil protecteur et met en avant les avantages qu'offre la vie à ses détenteurs.

Mais la lumière a ses défauts.

Elle révèle la noirceur des péchés qu'il aurait été préférable de garder terrée à mille pieds sous terre. Parfois, l'obscurité est préférable. Personne ne souhaite voir ce genre d'atrocité.

Hanji n'avait pas eu une seule minute pour elle pas plus qu'Erwin, qui avait fini par annuler ses congés à l'instant même de la tragédie. Cela faisait trois jours entiers qu'elle se trouvait cloîtrée dans son laboratoire avec un seul ordre concis ordonné par ses soins : une interdiction formelle à quiconque l'empêcherait de mener à bien son examen. En effet, elle s'était improvisée médecin légiste, ayant refusé l'aide et l'accès à ses confrères de l'hôpital à qui elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire confiance.

Les Bataillons Ailés allaient à l'encontre de leurs principes en se refermant sur eux-mêmes comme un mollusque timide. Était-ce un choix bas que de prendre cette décision ? Sans doute. Mais ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre avec les autres factions. Les Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées avaient déclaré une guerre silencieuse et emportant de ce fait la vie d'un adolescent tout juste diplômé.

\- « Mais est-ce qu'on est vraiment certains que ce sont eux les fautifs dans l'histoire ? Le clan H est probablement derrière tout ça, pourquoi directement les FOR ? interrogeait Hanji, qui examinait pour la vingtième fois les cicatrices du corps sans vie de Nikolaï.

\- Ces informations restent des pistes de réflexion, mais c'est ce vers quoi tendent tous les membres de l'Escadron si l'on en suit le cheminement de départ, lui rétorqua Moblit. »

Moblit, éternel associé et parfois cobaye de la scientifique, était le seul à tacitement pouvoir pénétrer dans l'habitacle. Personne d'autre, pas même Erwin n'avait eu l'autorisation d'Hanji. Et puisqu'elle était l'unique personne avec des capacités suffisantes pour leurs apporter des réponses sur cette fatale agression, quiconque n'osait désobéir.

Nikolaï était allongé sur le dos, le teint lugubre et les yeux clos. De ce point de vue, nous aurions pu croire à un profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé ceci omettant les gravures sur son abdomen.

On avait sculpté au sein même de la peau de son ventre une inscription simple et concise : « Bien tenté ».

Hanji avait perdu son sourire, ses blagues (de mauvais goût), sa joie de vivre. Hanji ne montrait plus son visage habituel. Prête à en découvre contre les immondices qui avaient pu commettre une telle atrocité.

Elle voulait des réponses.

Empoignant son calepin remplit de milles et unes ratures, elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de refaire pour la cinquième fois de la matinée, les constatations de son examen clinique :

\- « Multiples lacérations au niveau de l'abdomen, présence de substances psychotropes dans sa cavité buccale, ecchymoses sur les tibias et coups portés à la tête sans doute ce qui l'a tué d'ailleurs. Évidemment, traces de strangulation à cause de la corde. Mon hypothèse est qu'il ait été drogué de force. Nikolaï n'était pas du genre à prendre ce genre de conneries de son plein gré.

\- Peut-être ne se portait-il pas très bien ces derniers temps ? réfléchit Moblit.

\- Il faudra que l'on s'en assure auprès de ses camarades parce que mis à part les recrues de la 104ème, nous ne nous sommes pas aventuré vers ses connaissances extérieures. » Ayant perdu le fil de son cheminement intellectuel, Hanji feuilleta de nouveau son calepin avant de poursuivre : « Je disais donc : drogué, il aurait mis à bien le plan dont il avait parlé à Arlert, et c'est là qu'il se fait assommer. On lui porte de multiples coups à la tête et il meurt à la suite. Puis on lui entaille le ventre et on le pend comme un vulgaire bouffon sur la place publique. »

Les sourcils de Moblit s'arquèrent suite à cette comparaison. Et alors qu'il allait l'interrompre :

\- « Ou alors… repartit-elle crescendo, un demi-sourire pourfendant ses joues, ou alors, Nikolaï préparait le terrain pour l'investigation qu'il mènerait avec l'Escadron comme il en avait convenu avec Armin ! On lui porte un coup sur la tête pour ne pas qu'il continue davantage, boum : il s'effondre. On l'enferme, le torture : d'où les bleus sur ses tibias, et puisqu'il ne révèle rien sur la teneur de son plan, on finit par le tuer à coups de matraque dans la tête.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas la drogue trouvée dans sa bouche… »

Ses idées fonçaient toutes dans le mur, et quand bien même on ne pouvait pas être certains de la vérité. Pas de témoin allié apparemment, et surtout pas le temps de mener une enquête à proprement parler.

\- « Hanji, nous ne sommes pas de la Police, ce n'est pas à nous de régler ce genre d'affaires quand bien même la victime faisait partie de nos rangs. Nous ne sommes pas qualifiés pour mener à bien ces spéculations.

\- Mais Erwin nous a interdit de parler de ce qui touche de près ou de loin cette mission il a été catégorique. Comment est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir Moblit ? Je ne veux pas que Nikolaï soit mort sans que l'on ait un assassin à faire comparaitre devant la justice. Je veux que ce salopard ramène ses couilles devant un tribunal et qu'on les lui coupe à la machette ! mugit-elle. »

Elle s'arrachait presque les cheveux, tremblotante de rage. Et alors que les secondes s'égrainaient dans le sablier :

\- « Tout va bien ? s'hasarda Moblit à l'interroger. »

Une trentaine de secondes durant lesquelles l'interlocutrice avait relevé le nez de son travail plus tard, Hanji eut un rictus nerveux :

\- « Tout… Tu me demandes si tout va bien ? » Elle retira ses lunettes d'un geste saccadé avant de poursuivre, un craquement plaintif dans sa voix : « Je suis penchée sur le cadavre d'un adolescent depuis trois jours Moblit. Tu pensais qu'avec tous les gamins et amis morts que j'avais pu voir dans ma vie, je m'y étais habituée ? Laisse-moi te dire, palabra-t-elle en retirant ses gants en latex, je peux t'assurer qu'on ne s'y fait jamais. »

Elle caressa ses propres mains et se rendit compte de leur sècheresse. Elle avait passé tellement d'heures dans ce laboratoire, que le talc des gants jetables lui avait irrité la peau. Sans plus de cérémonie, Hanji se pencha vers le lavabo pour y vomir un peu de bile : il était temps d'aérer cette maudite salle qui sentait beaucoup trop la mort pour qu'elle n'y soit agréable à vivre.

Moblit s'enquit de son état, et renchérit compatissant :

\- « Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, je suis certain que cela fait des jours que…

\- C'est bon. Je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout. »

Il la soutint malgré tout, et lui indiqua bien rapidement une chaise sur laquelle elle pouvait s'effondrer à sa guise. Pas une larme, pas une plainte dans sa gorge : Hanji était morose et amère.

\- « Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus, dans toute cette histoire de merde ? Ce que tous les gosses que j'ai vu claquer sur le champ de bataille, dans nos précédentes missions – tu vois – ils étaient morts en faisant leur devoir, tout du moins en sachant ce qu'ils faisaient. Nikolaï, lui, s'est fait tuer par surprise, dans un stupide avertissement qui était déjà largement compréhensible. » Moblit lui frictionna l'épaule, et d'un regard elle se plaint : « Ce petit était intelligent. Pourquoi aurait-il fait un truc pareil ? »

* * *

À Ektyos sous la terre comme à Shiganshina près du soleil, les meurtres étaient légions. Et la garde de Grisha - le clan H – étaient terrorisés à l'idée des futures représailles. Qu'adviendraient-ils de leur futur s'ils finissaient par être démasqués ?

\- « T'es vraiment trop con putain ! hurla Porco de toutes ses forces. »

Porco venait de projeter à toute vitesse un vase d'une valeur inestimable aux yeux de son propriétaire (qui que ce soit-il) et Reiner l'avait esquivé du mieux qu'il avait pu. Bertolt essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu :

\- « Du calme Porco ! »

Si une once de lucidité pouvait valser dans ses yeux, il lui aurait probablement rétorqué une remarque cinglante comme à son habitude. Mais Porco n'était plus lui-même ces derniers jours, et déjà que sa propre lucidité avoisinait les zéros : à présent, elle était carrément négative.

Bertolt s'opposa au conflit franchement et de sa grande taille constitua un mur entre Reiner qui n'osait pas vraiment dire grand chose et Porco, instable. Il attendit que le nerveux passe sa colère contre l'attitude stoïque du blond pour pouvoir en placer une. Et après deux bonnes minutes, de cris, d'attaques et d'insultes balancées sans trop de relations les unes avec les autres, Porco soupira et s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- « C'est bon ? T'as fini ? fit Bertolt, vindicatif.

\- J'étais certain… murmura-t-il, fatigué.

\- Comment ?

\- J'étais certain que t'allais nous faire un truc pareil, j'ai voulu prévenir le boss mais il ne m'a même pas accordé une audience.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, sortit enfin Reiner de son mutisme, toutes les fois où tu as pris de son temps précieux, c'était pour des raisons futiles.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que toi peut-être c'était plus important ? Tu pètes plus haut que ton cul, c'est quand même dingue ça ! Je devrais te démonter la g… »

Bertolt l'attrapa sous les aisselles comme un enfant que l'on punit après une idiotie et l'écarta de son collègue.

\- « J'était tellement sûr ! continua-t-il malgré tout. Et pourtant personne ne m'a écouté ! Vivre parmi ces péteux allait forcément te griller la gueule, et te faire péter un câble. Bravo ! » Il rit jaune : « Tu peux être fier de toi ! Maintenant Eren se doute de quelque chose alors que c'est le plus con de la bande, et bientôt absolument tout l'Escadron se méfiera de toi.

\- Il n'a pas tort sur ce point là Reiner, souligna Bertolt, les bras croisés. Lorsque vous vous êtes battus, les autres se sont sûrement doutés d'un truc. Heureusement que la mort Nikolaï à détourné cette affaire. C'est le moment ou jamais de changer l'image que tu leur as donné.

\- Je pense surtout que tu ne devrais plus jamais remettre les pieds là-bas. Ils vont tous t'interroger et tu ne voudrais pas que leur putain de caporal te tombe dessus à son tour, hein ? Je pourrais sans aucun doute prendre ta…

\- Premièrement, l'interrompis Bertolt excédé, ça serait l'idée la plus stupide du siècle : qu'il ne se présente plus aux locaux des Bataillons Ailés ne ferait qu'attiser les soupçons déjà fondés sur lui. J'en prendrais pour mon grade également puisque je me suis toujours montré plus proche des autres de lui. Deuxièmement, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes cette psychose à propos du fait que Reiner ait pris ta place et…

\- Mais c'est le cas ! s'insurgea-t-il à nouveau. Il m'a volé ce pourquoi je bossais depuis toutes ces années, et je me retrouve à croupir dans cette ville de merde, avec ces gens de merde alors que…

\- Et donc tu prendrais ma place ? s'agaça le blond, qui haussa le ton. » Bertolt comprit bien rapidement que Reiner en avait plus qu'assez de se plier aux crises de jalousie de Porco (bien que justifiées). Il avait une envie hurlante au fond du regard : celle de régler son compte à ce petit merdeux braillard. Il reprit : « Tu penses pouvoir rentrer dans les locaux, demander à prendre mon rôle et hop, intégrer les Bataillons ? Tu crois qu'on y rentre comme dans un moulin ? Te fous pas de ma gueule ! J'ai trimé chez Shadis pendant plusieurs années, j'ai dû faire ami-ami avec ces pauvres types, j'ai bossé pour en arriver là ! Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ? » Un silence accueillit sa demande. Il rit franchement : « C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'es tellement pas habitué à ce qu'on te tienne tête que tu sais plus rien dire. Ça fait bizarre hein ? Cette impression qu'on puisse te cracher à la gueule impunément, et que tu ne puisses rétorquer qu'un silence de plomb. Que tu croupisses dans ta province m'importe peu, mais que tu viennes ramener ta tronche chaque fois que j'entreprends quelque chose me saoule carrément ! »

Reiner avait été franc, glacial et érudit sur ce coup-ci. Chaque mot avait été choisi comme s'il avait répété ce genre de discours après avoir échoué à l'avoir formulé (ce qui était très probablement le cas d'ailleurs).

Zeke choisit cet instant précis pour faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait satisfait de la situation actuelle :

\- « _Il_ veut te voir, se contenta-t-il de déclamer à Reiner avant de tourner les talons. »

Le prénommé avala sa salive. Grisha n'était pas à prendre avec des baguettes lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Ou même lorsqu'il agissait en général. Il avait beau être un leader sérieux et attentionné envers ses fidèles (s'il pouvait les appeler de la sorte), il n'en restait pas moins l'homme le plus amer qu'il ait été donné de voir. Son passé, ses cicatrices, tout ceci avait forcément engendré son comportement.

Reiner ne se fit pas prier et se leva, laissant derrière lui un Porco muet, dont la colère bouillonnait sans doute d'une croissance exponentielle.

…

Gaby l'attendait, sous le porche. Elle taillait un morceau de bois avec un couteau bien aiguisé. De loin, Reiner le reconnut comme étant celui de sa mère. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dénuder ce pauvre bout de bois en le déshabillant de son écorce. Bien vite, la masse disproportionnée prit la forme d'une pointe de lance.

Finalement, elle aperçut Reiner dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge :

\- « Tu sais qu'ils ne parlent que de ça partout ? commença-t-elle, mauvaise.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois… De quoi parles-tu exactement ? compléta-t-il en marchant vers le bâtiment de Grisha.

\- Que tu es un raté ! Que tu as tout fait foirer et que la mission ne vaut plus rien à cause de toi !

\- Ces rumeurs sont erronées, je suis persuadé que…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te diriges vers chez le chef Jäger dans ce cas là ? C'est Porco qui…

\- C'est Porco qui rien du tout, la coupa-t-il. Je suis un guerrier, tu te rappelles ? Et ce n'est pas un manque de sang-froid qui me fera rater mon objectif. C'est un contre temps comme un autre voilà tout. Tu devrais retourner voir ta mère, elle doit s'inquiéter de ton absence.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! s'écria-t-elle en lançant sa pointe contre le sol. Je suis une grande fille ! Je suis celle qui a été désignée parmi tous les jeunes soldats pour reprendre le flambeau à ta suite. Je suis meilleure que toutes les autres et je compte le leur prouver !

\- Alors prouve-le leur en te comportant comme un vrai soldat ! Tu sais ce que font les soldats Gaby ? Ils obéissent ! J'ai beau être ton cousin, je n'en reste pas moins ton supérieur et ce que je t'ordonne c'est de rentrer chez toi ! » N'observant que du regret et de l'amertume dans le regard de sa jeune cousine, il précisa : « Tout de suite ! »

Gaby serra le poing et effectua un mouvement témoignant sa frustration (une sorte de petit râle mourant dans sa gorge). Elle tapa du pied et s'exclama en levant les mains :

\- « Bien ! »

Examinant sa jeune cousine parcourir la rue, trépignante, il se remémora ce pourquoi il était là. Lui qui espérait obtenir un brin de réconfort en palabrant une minute avec un membre de sa famille, voilà qu'il s'en trouva encore plus désemparé.

Et ce n'est pas sans avoir la boule au ventre qu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte surprotégée de Grisha Jäger.

* * *

Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que Reiner était assis dans le large office qu'était celui de Grisha. Le leader ne faisait pas les choses à moitié en terme de décoration : l'on lui avait choisi (ou l'avait-il fait de lui-même) la pièce la plus belle, la plus éclairée, parée d'ornements onéreux.

En effet, lorsque le clan H s'était auto-proclamé comme grand superviseur de la cité, ils avaient accaparé tous les anciens bâtiments royaux pour y établir leurs quartiers. Régnait alors une tension permanente dans la ville d'Ektyos et une économie légale aussi florissante qu'il n'y avait de rayon de soleil dans cette cité souterraine.

Reiner triturait nerveusement ses mains, et n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Il se contenta de détailler le dos frêle mais paradoxalement imposant de Grisha Jäger qui faisait face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville. Une lumière acre s'étendait dans la pièce, renforçant cet inconfort déjà omniprésent.

Grisha couvait la ville de son regard témoignant de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser. Ses cheveux grisonnants aux tempes et rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse basculèrent d'épaule lorsqu'il se retourna. Grisha se décida à se prononcer. Il avait la voix fatiguée, presque rocailleuse, mais terriblement menaçante :

\- « Tes erreurs nous coûtent cher Reiner. Très cher.

\- Chef Jäger, si je peux me permettre…

\- Si je n'avais pas rattrapé le coup, nous aurions pu jeter nos plans à l'eau. Mais grâce à notre collaboration fallacieuse avec Naile Dork et tout son Escadron, j'ai pu régler cette affaire. Nikolaï était un jeune homme bien trop curieux, et son ambition lui a coûté la vie.

\- Les membres des Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées on fait du très bon travail, admit-il. »

Mais Reiner n'aurait su être plus hypocrite. Et ce serait mensonge d'affirmer que voir le corps sans vie d'un camarade de longue date, qu'il connaissait depuis l'époque de Shadis, ne lui avait pas soulevé le cœur.

Cette opération avait pourtant été planifiée depuis longtemps bien avant qu'il ne rentre dans les rangs à la Surface. Armin et Nikolaï, que Reiner avait distingué comme étant les têtes pensantes du groupe et les plus enclines à proposer un plan d'infiltration, étaient, depuis cette même indentification, surveillés de très près par les infiltrés du clan H. Si l'un s'apprêtait à faire quoique ce soit, Reiner était chargé de le droguer et de l'emmener avec l'aide de Bertolt en toute discrétion. Les FOR, alertés à la seconde même de ce rapt, étaient chargés d'apporter une aide considérable. Ils avaient ainsi pour objectif de terminer le boulot pour ainsi dire, pendant que les deux protagonistes s'assuraient de revenir vite fait bien fait aux locaux pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Mais malgré cette organisation rondement menée, Reiner se sentait coupable. Perdu dans des sentiments complexes qui lui faisait hésiter entre sa propre humanité et son devoir envers les siens, ses actions étaient donc compromises.

Rien ni personne ne devait être mis au courant de ce dilemme interne. Reiner saurait faire taire cette once d'humanité qui lui empêchait l'accès à ses propres convictions et en altérait le but.

Grisha ne sembla pas remarquer pour autant ce moment d'absence. Il poursuivit, hésitant :

\- « Comment va-t-il ?

\- … l'émetteur ? »

Les plaies du passé toujours béantes, Grisha n'arrivait même plus à prononcer le nom de son propre fils. Il avait donc ordonné à toute son équipe de ne prononcer le prénom de sa progéniture en sa présence sous aucun prétexte.

Il hocha donc de la tête, soucieux de connaître l'état de santé d'Eren.

\- « Beaucoup mieux. Depuis quelques semaines, il est heureux ; plus aucune crise à l'horizon et il est beaucoup plus rationnel dans sa façon d'être. Et son caractère… s'exprime à merveille.

\- Oui, j'ai bien eu vent de ta perte de contrôle et de sa prise de conscience face à toi. Malgré tout ce qui se dit à son sujet, c'est un garçon intelligent Reiner, ne le sous-estime pas. »

Reiner ne savait même pas pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il avait autant vrillé face à Eren. Peut-être étaient-ce les nuits blanches, la tension permanente qui pesait sur ses épaules aussi bien au sein de son clan que dans son Escadron, ou encore de savoir que l'émetteur était là, sous ses yeux chaque heure de la journée et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ?

Pourquoi ne le capturaient-ils pas tout simplement, serions-nous en droit de nous demander ? Oh, Reiner aurait voulu que ça soit aussi simple. Mais ils ne pouvaient se risquer à de telles simplicités. Et il fallait attendre suffisamment de temps que le clan soit prêt pour le capturer vif. Toutes ses missions passées dont Eren n'avait plus la souvenance témoignait de sa motivation à ne divulguer d'informations sous aucun prétexte : Eren était plus que capable de mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que de s'allier à l'ennemi.

Sans un remerciement, il lui demanda de sortir de son bureau. Il était véritablement soulagé de savoir la chair de sa chair en pleine santé, mais il n'était pas en position de pouvoir l'afficher comme bon lui semblait.

Et alors que Reiner s'imaginait quitter les lieux sans trop de remontrances à son égard, le visage de Grisha se vit ténébreux :

\- « Au fait.

\- Oui ?

\- Encore un coup comme ça Reiner, et je te dégage de cette mission. Tâche de te faire aussi petit qu'une souris, intègre les informations, et contente-toi de nous les recracher telles quelles, un point c'est tout. Pas question de faire dans les sentiments. Je te laisse ce poste pour le moment car tu es le seul qui a fait ses preuves sur ce terrain-ci. Auquel cas, Porco prendra ta place et tu n'auras plus jamais l'autorisation de remonter à la surface. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Entendu, chef Jäger. »

* * *

Eren enfonça la clé dans la porte. Celle qui avait un porte clé en forme de chat que lui avait gentiment offert Hanji. Celle qui lui permettait de retrouver le seul endroit dans lequel il se sentait vraiment en sécurité. Celle qui ouvrait l'appartement dans lequel le temps semblait s'écouler autrement.

Quel ravissement de voir Levi dans le canapé, de dos, plongé dans son travail. Le savoir toujours près de lui le comblait un peu plus chaque instant. Mais aujourd'hui… oui, aujourd'hui Eren se sentait terriblement déconcerté, et ce malgré sa présence.

Cela faisait trois jours que Nikolaï avait été assassiné.

Il déposa son sac et son manteau sur le sol, ne prenant même pas le temps de les ranger dans l'armoire. Il savait que Levi détestait le désordre, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ces choses-ci. Eren avait juste besoin de le sentir contre lui.

Pleurer pour une embrassade lui semblait un peu excessif, alors il s'affaissa sur le tapis sur lequel il avait envoyé valser ses soucis lorsque Levi partait avec Lisa pendant cette fameuse soirée. Rien que ce souvenir suffit à lui arracher un soupir de douleur qui l'encouragea encore plus à venir nicher sa tête sur la cuisse droite de son partenaire.

Levi remarqua alors enfin sa présence, totalement absorbé par les nouvelles directives concernant la sécurité des nouvelles recrues à protéger (et en particulier d'Eren).

Sa main vint s'échouer dans la douce crinière de son aimé tandis que celui-ci se lovait d'autant plus contre l'aine de Levi. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » aurait-il aimer lui demander. Mais cette question rhétorique n'aurait menée à rien. Levi savait parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas et pour quelle raison Eren réclamait autant d'affection ces derniers temps.

Il voulait l'embrasser, dans ses bras, lui faire comprendre que lui était toujours là, mais Levi, éternel handicapé sentimental rencontra un véritable mur. Il se contenta alors de lui dire :

\- « Le mois de décembre, c'est vraiment une période merdique. »

L'envie était au changement de sujet. Levi savait qu'il ne fallait pas enterrer ses ressentiments et ses tristesses, mais puisqu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre autrement il décida d'appliquer cette technique un peu dissimulée derrière cette phrase. Il laissait à Eren le champ libre pour recracher ses émotions ou pour les refouler. Mais l'adolescent n'était visiblement pas bien décidé à parler. Et ayant suscité l'attention de son protégé qui roula son visage de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'observer tranquillement, il poursuivit :

\- « Ça caille, on a une tonne de boulot, et on est crevé, compléta-t-il alors.

\- Mais c'est aussi le mois de ton anniversaire… »

Levi s'interrompit brusquement :

\- « Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- … Hanji.

\- Pourquoi je le savais… fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Eren enroula ses bras autour du bassin de son caporal, se collant un peu davantage.

\- « Comme tu as de la chance d'être né le jour de Noël, souffla Eren. Il y a de la joie partout où tu te rends. C'est un petit peu comme si tout le monde était au courant et te le souhaitait à leur manière.

\- Tu parles je déteste ce jour. Le principe d'un anniversaire est que ce jour soit spécial pour toi, et personne d'autre en plus les décos qui félicitent l'arrivée de ce putain de gosse me donnent la gerbe. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de fêter une année de plus qui me rapproche de la mort.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est une année de plus bénie par ta présence sur Terre… c'est comme ça que ma mère voyait les anniversaires.

\- Tu parles d'une bénédiction, soupira-t-il. »

C'était une belle vision de la vie, cependant. Un poil nauséabonde, certes, de par son aspect guimauve, mais tout de même, une belle vision. Levi saisit alors d'où venait cette tendance chez Eren à être un peu trop démonstratif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments. Et pour autant, il pouvait s'avérer, comme à cet instant même, aussi hermétique qu'un crustacé.

Aussi hermétique que lui.

Les murailles autour de son cœur – que Levi avait pris grand soin d'ériger tout le long de sa vie – se fendillèrent, se fissurèrent à chaque respiration d'Eren contre sa cuisse.

Et étrangement, là où quelques semaines auparavant – que disait-il, quelques jours – le contact prolongé d'un autre être humain contre lui l'aurait répugné au plus haut point ne l'alarmait en aucune façon.

Levi continua sa caresse répétée, quitte à rester sur la même mèche rattachée à son scalp. Eren quant à lui, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. On ne voyait plus son visage, et ne pouvait donc pas avoir accès à ses yeux, fenêtres de son âme. Est-ce qu'Eren appréciait cette attention ? Le caporal désirait maintenant s'aventurer vers ses clavicules il avait envie qu'Eren se montre démonstratif : qu'il fasse les gestes d'affection qu'il n'osait pas entreprendre.

Cette simple tendresse capillaire lui prenait déjà tant d'énergie. Levi n'avait pas l'habitude de préluder ce genre d'action. Pour ce qui était du sexe, les expériences du passé avaient amplement rempli leur part du contrat, et Levi savait parfaitement comment s'y atteler. Il prenait les devants comme personne, et chaque geste était minutieusement calculé. Mais dès lors que l'on s'aventurait dans un terrain aussi glissant que celui des gestes doux, mais pas moins passionnés, uniquement motivés par les véritables sentiments que l'un possédait envers l'autre : ça, c'était une autre limonade.

C'était la première fois que Levi se souciait autant du bonheur d'un autre être humain.

Quand il y pensait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, leur relation, leurs caractères respectifs n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient au premier abord pendant cet été si particulier où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cette époque si proche et pourtant si lointaine lui paraissait à des années lumières de leur rapport actuel.

Comme s'ils avaient un peu grandi, un peu mûri de concert, d'une manière, certes, différente mais qui se rejoignait malgré tout.

Comment ne pas prendre peur de cet attachement ?

Est-ce qu'il fallait se focaliser sur le présent et ne retenir que le bonheur de la situation, ou devait-il encore une fois repousser tout cela de peur d'être blessé ?

Mais le mal était là, et il en avait déjà fait l'expérience : Eren était désormais une marque indélébile dans sa vie. À lui seul de décider si cette marque pouvait se transformer en une fresque féerique, ou bien en une tâche sombre, fade, et douloureuse.

Levi balaya alors ses idées noires pour se focaliser sur l'être dont la tête reposait tristement sur sa cuisse.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir être empathique, et de ne pas avoir les gestes, les paroles qu'il fallait pour réconforter.

L'adulte avait toujours tenu à ce que les nouvelles générations connaissent la douleur, la peur. Selon lui, on ne pouvait avancer véritablement dans la vie de soldat si ces émotions restaient inconnues.

Mais pas pour Eren. Jamais.

Il ne lui souhaitait que de trouver la paix intérieure, et l'épanouissement qu'il méritait. Eren avait traversé déjà tant d'épreuves, et Levi était certain de n'en connaître que le quart : la partie émergée de l'iceberg, tout le reste étant bien enfouis sous ses souvenirs défaillants.

Comment tant de sentiments pouvaient fleurir en lui ? Lui, le caporal chef Ackerman, cœur de pierre forgée par des années de souffrance et de manque affectif. Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne parvienne nullement à les exprimer correctement ?

Est-ce qu'Eren et lui avaient soudainement inversé les rôles dans leur relation ?

Brusquement, une sensation bien particulière fit sortir Levi de sa torpeur. L'humidité, et le froid : Eren pleurait contre lui sans oser montrer son visage, ayant tourné la tête vers l'autre côté du salon.

Paniqué, Levi ne sut quoi faire. Il tremblait intérieurement, mais ne laissait transparaitre qu'un froncement de sourcil bien plus arqué. On entendait Eren renifler doucement, obstruant le bruit blanc de l'appartement. Il ne lâchait pas sa prise, dépendant considérablement du pilier qu'était presque devenu Levi : le sol aurait pu se dérober sous son poids, jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce que desserré son étreinte.

Finalement, il se fia à son instinct et glissa sa main libre sous la joue de son partenaire.

Elle était trempée.

Levi crut un instant que cette simple constatation sensorielle suffirait à le désarçonner ; de telle sorte à ce qu'il en perde son latin… mais la vision suivante le dérouta résolument.

Les yeux d'Eren brillaient des mille attraits que les déesses avaient pu disposer. Son regard, intensifié par cette surbrillance cette fine pellicule attisant la pigmentation boisée de son iris son bout du nez retroussé et rosi par cette crise de larmes soudaine…

Encore une fois, les yeux d'Eren le conduiraient à sa perte.

Tant bien que mal, le jeune adulte se sentit embarrassé d'être exposé de la sorte. Il connaissait Levi suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à réconforter qui que ce soit. Et sa réaction en témoignait toutes ses présomptions un mélange entre désintérêt et surprise. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était un peu de chaleur humaine, rien de plus. Les œillades emplies de pitié à son égard : très peu pour lui.

Il se dégagea de sa maigre étreinte et entrouvrit la bouche :

\- « Je suis dé… »

Mais sa phrase n'eut de cesse de s'achever dans la bouche de son congénère puisque celui-ci pressa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Loin d'être un contact désagréable, et puisqu'Eren ne nécessitait de lui que son soutien – quel qu'il soit – l'adolescent se laissa fondre dans cette embrassade.

Trop bousculé dans ses émotions, Eren ne parvenait même pas à savoir si le geste avait été incité par son unique envie, ou si Levi tentait réellement d'apporter une aide quelconque. Peu importait, il était là. Et rien d'autre ne comptait réellement désormais.

Néanmoins, Levi interrompit bien rapidement le baiser trop rapidement. Eren, déboussolé le questionna du regard. Comme seule réponse lui parvenu un mouvement doux, impropre à Levi. Il essuya, de ses pouces, ses joues humides.

Il l'observait avec une tendresse à nulle autre pareille, comme on ne l'avait jamais regardé. Enfin… une tendresse propre à Levi. Eren sentit son cœur se resserrer dans l'étau qu'était sa cage thoracique.

Pouvait-il se sentir plus apprécié qu'en ce moment précis ?

Tout à coup, le ciel lui semblait moins sombre, la température moins glacée. Levi était une drogue et Eren était franchement accro.

Levi ramena Eren à son niveau, et posa ses mains sur ses flancs. Quand soudainement, il fut pris d'une violente envie de vomir : il l'aimait, et s'apprêtait à le lui montrer physiquement tandis qu'Eren ne désirait qu'une épaule pour pleurer. Satisfaire ses propres besoins avant ceux des autres, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans un souci de survie. Mais là n'était plus la question. Le caporal se voyait pour la première fois avec des yeux étranges, dépréciateurs : égoïste était le mot qui résonnait au sein de son organisme.

Alors, rappelé à la réalité, comme une douche froide parcourant l'entièreté de son épiderme, Levi sut faire taire non sans difficulté toute la luxure et la beauté qui émanait du corps d'Eren. Il retira une main du tee-shirt qu'il s'était apprêté à retiré quelques instants auparavant mais lorsqu'il tenta de soulever la deuxième pour la rabattre sur sa propre cuisse, Eren l'en empêcha.

Levi ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu motiver ce geste, s'apprêta à parler avant qu'Eren n'émette une supplique dans un timbre de voix terriblement alléchant :

\- « Je t'en prie… »

C'était à la fois une invitation, et, à la fois une demande. Eren voulait que son partenaire lui montre son affection. Eren ressentait la nécessité de se savoir encore en vie : que Levi lui apprenne. Il n'avait plus peur, il ne redoutait plus la douleur, l'appréhension. Il voulait juste se sentir consolé, dans une manière peut-être plus brutale qu'une simple embrassade, mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Il ne demandait pas une tape sur l'épaule en guise de consolation. Il voulait se sentir enveloppé dans un cocon, il voulait oublier toutes ces histoires qui constituaient son environnement depuis trop longtemps. Il voulait découvrir, voyager jusqu'aux nuages pour mieux plonger dans l'un d'eux toujours en sa compagnie.

Dans ce climat géopolitique instable, ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain était fait. L'un pouvait bien mourir le lendemain, qui pouvait se vanter de connaître le futur ? La blague… Eren ne connaissait même pas son propre passé.

Et, au plus profond des méninges altérées du pauvre adolescent déjà bien malmené par la vie, il y avait une requête qu'Eren voulait assouvir avant de rendre les armes : celle de se sentir aimé au plus profond de lui.

Eren voulait faire l'amour avec Levi.

Cela sonnait comme un gros mot dans son esprit, mais la réalité était telle quelle.

Mais il ne semblait pas savoir concrètement jusqu'où Eren était prêt à aller.

L'adolescent le mit alors sur la piste en retirant son haut. Le brun ne laissa transparaitre aucun sourcillement, mais de là où il était, comme un radar, Eren sentait son désir s'accentuer. C'est alors que Levi prit un peu de recul pour admirer son buste, dans toute sa superbe. Eren n'avait rien à à lui envier : il était véritablement beau.

Il laissa couler sa main le long de son torse en partant de son cou, et s'arrêta brusquement sur sa poitrine. Son pectoral gauche, orné d'une large cicatrice témoignait encore et toujours de la présence de l'émetteur. Levi la caressa du bout de ses doigts avant de s'échouer vers ses hanches. Ainsi, il posa sa tête contre son cœur pour y entendre la mécanique.

Il pouvait sentir le regard enfiévré d'Eren peser sur sa nuque.

Le jeune homme vint humecter délicatement ses lèvres avant de poser un baiser aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon contre la peau fragile du cou de son partenaire. Nul doute que les frissons qu'il ressentit furent partagé aussi bien dans un camp que dans l'autre.

Boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum…

Le cœur d'Eren résonnait jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses oreilles dans une mélodie aussi apaisante qu'elle n'était enivrante. Mais Levi n'était pas esclave de ses pulsions. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour de leur première fois.

Eren était malheureux, et ce n'était clairement pas grâce au sexe qu'il se sentirait davantage cajolé. Il fallait qu'il extériorise, il fallait qu'il parle.

Levi ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne de sa première fois comme du moment où son ami était mort.

Il se stoppa tout net, et le rhabilla sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Eren protesta, frustré :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On ne va pas le faire aujourd'hui, trancha-t-il catégorique.

\- Quoi ? Mais ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. » Il l'emmena dans la chambre en le prenant par la main, sans qu'Eren ne puisse riposter. L'adolescent se sentait à l'étroit, il voulait Levi : vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était arrêté comme cela. Le brigadier l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit : « Tu n'es pas en état aujourd'hui.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est aujourd'hui particulièrement que j'ai besoin de toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question, tu n'es pas prêt voilà tout. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'… » Levi déglutit, mais sa gorge était si sèche que la moindre parcelle d'humidité se frayait difficilement un chemin dans son œsophage : « Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Je t'aime Levi, j'ai envie faire l'amour avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche ? »

Levi souffla de consternation. Comment arrivait-il à sortir des phrases pareilles sans une once de gène ? Il voulait parvenir à lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée, mais c'était impossible.

Tous les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Levi le regardait, tout simplement. Les sourcils d'Eren finirent par se froncer :

\- « Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, aucun. Va te reposer, je vais faire la bouffe.

\- Levi, pourquoi tu fais ça ?... » Il se releva et l'enlaça timidement. De dos, Levi pouvait encore une fois sentir son cœur contre lui. Cela lui faisait perdre toute pensée réfléchie. Eren posa gentiment son menton contre l'épaule qui lui était offerte : « Pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce à quoi tu penses ?

\- Je ne pense à rien…

\- Si, je vois bien. Je ne suis pas bête.

\- Putain Eren, ricana-t-il, c'est toi qui souffre et tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un petit souci ? Laisse-tomber, c'est juste pas le moment, c'est tout fais-toi une raison. » Il marqua un doux silence, durant lequel son rictus sarcastique s'affina en un sourire moqueur : « Ou alors t'es tellement excité que ton cul n'en peut plus de m'attendre ?

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il avec sa propre salive. Pas du tout ! Arrête de me tourner en ridicule, fit-il en l'affublant d'une tape sur l'épaule. Je veux juste qu'on franchisse ce pas dans notre relation, je veux juste… » Il s'arrêta desserrant son étreinte : « C'est pas facile d'être avec toi tu sais… Je dois entreprendre chaque communication comme s'il s'agissait d'une traversée dans le désert. J'aimerais que tu puisses me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Le goût acre du souvenir d'une conversation semblable lors de la dispute qui avait tout fait valdinguer dans leur couple rappela à Eren un des moments les plus douloureux émotionnellement parlant de ces derniers mois.

\- T'as toujours été super doué pour tout déchiffrer, alors va-s'y. Tente ta chance. Et si tu y arrive du premier coup, alors… je te promet qu'on le fera.

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Une promesse est une promesse. »

Eren se décolla du dos si confortable et rassurant de son partenaire pour mieux le fixer. La dernière fois qu'il s'était attelé à cet exercice, il avait visé juste, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Bon, à l'époque, il était dans une grotte encore amnésique, il venait de recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête affublé d'une belle jambe cassée et il n'avait absolument pas comprit sur le moment avoir touché en plein dans le mille ; mais il avait visé juste tout de même !

Il concentra tous ses chakras avant de se prononcer :

\- « Tu n'as pas envie que ça aille trop vite entre nous ? »

La pommette du brigadier se releva en un sourire narquois :

\- « Eren… On s'est littéralement branlés dans la douche la dernière fois, tu crois que si je t'encule ça va changer grand chose ?

\- Toujours une façon de parler aussi charmante… dit-il, déçu d'avoir perdu. » Mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour autant : « Ça sera ma première fois et donc… tu veux qu'elle soit spéciale… ? » Levi lui fit un signe de la main de poursuivre sur cette lancée : « Et donc… puisqu'en ce moment c'est un peu la merde dans nos vies, tu préfères attendre que ça se calme ? » Le brun lui lança un regard taquin : « C'est ça ?!

\- C'est pas exactement ça, mais disons que c'est correct. »

Eren se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser, et Levi tenta de placer quelques mots entre chaque baiser :

\- « Par contre, tu n'y es pas, arrivé, du premier coup, alors, c'est perdu.

\- Allez, Levi… » Il l'embrassa encore un peu : « S'il-te-plaît…

\- Non, c'est non. Sois bon perdant un peu. » Il le laissa donc pantois, seul dans la chambre, avant d'ajouter après un magnifique déhanché dont il avait le secret : « Mais peut-être cette semaine si tu es sage. »

Eren était à la fois déçu de ne pas pouvoir enfin franchir ce pas ce soir, mais excessivement heureux de comprendre que Levi était enclin à sa demande.

L'adolescent réalisa qu'avec toute cette discussion, il en avait complètement oublié les problèmes pour lesquels il se rendait si malheureux.

Levi lui faisait tout oublier

c'était son égide, son glaive.

Levi était son monde.

* * *

 **Comme je les aime ces deux-là.**

 **Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre, ça avance !**

 **\- La révélation sur ce que pense Reiner, et Bertolt dans l'histoire du clan H qui s'était fait discret jusqu'alors ?**

 **\- Grisha ? Que pensez-vous de la relation avec son fils ? Qu'a-t-il pu faire dans le passé pour s'en séparer et faire croire à sa mort (parce que oui, souvenez vous il s'était fait passé pour assassiné !)**

 **\- Eren ? Son état de santé ?**

 **\- La relation Levi et Eren (TATATA LE LEMON ARRIVE A GRANDS PAS). Seigneur j'ai peur de l'écrire et de vous décevoir, il faut que ça soit explosif !**

 **\- L'attitude de Levi envers son petit protégé ? Je sais qu'il peut paraitre un poil OOC mais comprenez et laissez moi m'exprimer : Eren est vraiment la première personne avec qui il se sent véritablement heureux et en confiance. Chaque être humain a de l'amour à donner, et Levi garde tout en lui quitte à ce que ça se nécrose au fond de son coeur, de puis supeeeer longtemps. Mais il est toujours Levi, incapable de l'exprimer de façon intelligible. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il réussira à le faire correctement qui sait *wink wink*. Vous avez la chance d'avoir son point de vue d'ailleurs, du coup, on comprend un peu mieux ses actions !**

 **Je vous estime tous petits sagouins, profitez bien de votre fin de weekend !**

 **À... un jour !**

 **Gros bisous, Nizzie**


	27. Peur

**Me revoilà !**

 **Salut à tous, je suis ravie de vous revoir après bientôt trois mois d'absence *rire nerveux***

 **J'ai bien cru perdre tout intérêt que j'avais pour cette histoire alors que je me concentrais pour achever mon année convenablement. Je ne trouvais plus la force d'écrire alors que je trimais pour m'assurer un avenir incertain. J'ai même pensé ne plus jamais avoir la force d'écrire, mais par un mystérieux coup de veine, l'écriture est revenue aussi naturellement qu'elle ne s'en était allée.**

 **Je ne me serais jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé cette fic à l'abandon. Vos reviews ont été mon moteur pour reprendre en gardant le cap sur mes révisions : et pour cela merci encore.**

 **J'espère ne pas tous vous avoir perdu *rictus toujours aussi nerveux***

 **En tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est un putain de bonheur que de revenir sur ce site ! La fièvre d'SNK m'est revenue tout d'un coup et ce, même si je ne regarde pas la diffusion actuelle de l'animé (d'ailleurs j'ai tellement envie de m'y remettre vu combien l'OP 5 est du feu de Dieu mais je redoute l'éloignement soudain de l'intérêt que je porte à mes révisions alors je me retiens haha).**

 **J'espère que vos derniers mois se sont bien déroulés et que vos exams également !**

 **La réponse au Guest** **:**

 **La bte** **: Coucou ! Comme d'habitude, merci à toi pour tes messages ! L'histoire avance, et il était temps j'ai envie de dire ;) pour te créer un compte ça risque d'être compliqué de t'expliquer comment je me suis débrouillée puisque ça va faire deux ans que le mien est fait... ça ne doit pas être bien sorcier, si j'y suis arrivé c'est que tu peux t'en sortir comme une chef ! À la prochaine !**

 **Un remerciement (oui encore un, mais est-ce que vous n'êtes pas habitués à force ?) tout particulier à Miramaterasu qui a prit le temps de me rédiger une putain de critique qui m'a bien aidé à avancer mentalement dans mon histoire.**

 **! ÉGALEMENT ! Premièrement, je vous conseille d'écouter "You see Big Girl" d'Hiroyuki Sawano à partir du "time-code" représenté comme ceci "/". Deuxièmement... J'aurais des petites infos à vous faire passer en bas, notamment sur l'avenir de cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le bruit des avions caressant les nuages donnait à Eren l'envie de voler pour partir rejoindre les oiseaux. De là haut, il pourrait sans doute croiser les rayons de la lune et prendre un bain dans les étoiles tout en observant la lune réverbérer sa lueur contre la mer d'huile. Mais Levi le ramena bien rapidement à la réalité lui assurant que s'il continuait à divaguer de la sorte, il finirait par plonger la tête la première contre le bitume.

Levi était un peu son point d'ancrage à la Terre. S'il n'existait pas, Eren était prêt à parier qu'il serait déjà bien loin. Il n'y pouvait rien : c'était un rêveur, voilà tout. Que pouvait-il faire face à cela ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, après une énième discussion sur la façon singulière qu'avait Eren de manger sa soupe (« comme un porc » selon Levi), les deux s'affalèrent dans le grand divan. Un film d'action aux explosions aussi fréquentes que ne pouvait l'être le souffle du vent au mois de décembre passait à la télévision tandis que les deux hommes, trop flemmards pour changer de chaine restaient tout simplement allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

À chaque tentative d'affection de la part d'Eren, Levi l'interrompait systématiquement, par pure tactique. Initialement, Eren n'y prêtait guère attention, mais au bout du cinquième essai vain, il s'insurgea :

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- C'est moi qui décide jusqu'au soir fatidique.

\- Ça ne répond absolument pas à ma question !

\- C'est toi qui a voulu jouer, ricana Levi. J'ai dit « peut-être cette semaine », pas « ce soir », il faut apprendre à saisir les nuances, gamin.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de te toucher jusqu'à ce que tu décides du _soir_ ?

\- Exactement, alors ne viens pas me coller si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une, ricana-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout comprit dans les règles du jeu ça ! Tu m'as arnaqué !

\- Règle numéro une : ne jamais jouer contre quelqu'un de meilleur que soi.

\- Bien ! céda-t-il. Fais comme tu le souhaites, je m'en moque. »

Eren gonfla ses joues et finit par rendre les armes en le boudant vers l'autre bout du canapé. Levi sourit, bien heureux que sa technique fonctionne de la sorte. Bien sûr, il le taquinait seulement et l'autoriserait bien vite à reprendre leurs activités habituelles mais il était si facile de faire rentrer son partenaire dans une colère quasi hystérique que Levi avait décidé d'y prendre un malin plaisir. Il ne voulait pas plonger Eren dans une humeur aussi maussade que ne l'était celle des locaux depuis la mort de Nikolaï. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de lui faire prendre – ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une soirée – un peu l'air de toute cette macabre aventure.

Le caporal avait vu des camarades tomber lors des ses nombreuses années de service – oh ça oui – et jamais les gens n'avaient su réagir correctement. Et il lui semblait d'un certain point de vue, que sa méthode avait plutôt l'air de fonctionner sur son protégé.

Tant mieux.

Lui tournant partiellement le dos, Eren dévoila son flanc ainsi qu'un bout de son dos donnant plein accès à Levi vers cette chair exposée. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il remarqua – ou peut-être ne s'y était-il jamais véritablement attardé – avec autant de netteté le tatouage qui reposait aux creux de ses reins.

Il en avait presque oublié toute cette affaire autour des tatouages du clan H : une appartenance, un sceau de possessivité. Comme si la cité du clan H avait droit de vie sur ses habitants.

Une sorte d'éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Le brigadier se releva sur le champ pour aller farfouiller dans ses dossiers :

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? s'étonna alors l'adolescent qui décida de mettre fin à son prétendu désintéressement.

\- Tu te souviens du tatouage que portent tous les membres du clan H ? Enfin… les habitants d'Ektyos ?

\- … ouais ? se méfia-t-il en rabattant son tee-shirt.

\- Nous avions parlé d'un traitre parmi nous – les recrues ou l'Escadron – qui aurait pu divulguer les informations que nous détenions sur toi. Quelqu'un qui savait pour Nikolaï et qui l'aurait soudainement passé sous silence.

\- Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir… fit-il sceptique en le rejoignant près de la table du vaste salon.

\- Si un imposteur est dans nos rangs, il porte forcément un tatouage puisqu'il vient d'Ektyos, tu me suis ? » Il buta soudainement dans la paire de Rangers qui trainait dans l'entrée : « Putain Eren ! Range tes pompes !

\- Le traitre peut ne pas être directement d'Ektyos, non ? l'ignora-t-il. Cela pourrait tout simplement être un allié des FOR qui eux-mêmes sont alliés au clan H ?

\- …mon hypothèse mérite quand même d'être soulevée. » Il sortit un vieux rapport dans lequel résidait les photos des morts du clan H poursuivant sans doute Eren à sa découverte sous les débris : « Tu vois ? On devrait faire une inspection de chaque recrue, de chaque membre de l'Escadron : on les foutrait complètement à poil. Et je me branle de savoir s'ils sont pudiques ou merde, parce que là - bordel - on tient peut-être une…

\- Qui sont ces gens ? l'interrompit-il en touchant de ses doigts le papier glacé de la photographie.

\- Tu veux dire « qui étaient » ces gens ? ironisa le brigadier. Des petits collabos du clan H, des fervents disciples du leader d'Ektyos qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

\- Ils avaient l'air sacrément mal en point, détailla-t-il.

\- On les avait trouvés près des décombres où on t'a découvert la première fois.

\- Près de moi ? »

Eren se rapprocha encore davantage de la représentation. Fidèle à la réalité, elle avait su retranscrire sur le papier jusqu'à l'ambiance de la scène. Le jeune adulte en fut tout retourné, il sentait presque ses neurones vrombir :

\- « Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? s'alarma-t-il immédiatement.

\- Il me… je crois.

\- Eren, je ne le sens pas, lâcha-t-il. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on creuse cette piste de souvenir avec Hanji je ne veux pas que tu… »

Et sans écouter davantage, tout lui revint de ce jour fatidique celui qui avait précédé sa première rencontre avec les Bataillons Ailés. Eren avait peur de refaire une crise, et il en présentait déjà tous les symptômes : pupilles divergentes, voix et mains frémissantes. Autrement, il se contrôlait encore il se laissa glisser sur le sol tandis que Levi le soutenait affectueusement :

\- « Ils étaient une dizaine à me talonner et une cinquantaine à me poursuivre, raconta-t-il le timbre grave et les paupières closes. Ils… J'avais dû me cacher pendant une semaine. Il faisait sombre, j'avais faim, j'avais soif et… et mal. Tout : mes bras, mes jambes, partout. Hmpf ! laissa-t-il échapper en étouffant sa grande douleur abdominale. » Il posa alors son poing fermé, phalanges vers la peau de sa poitrine pour inhiber cette fulgurante blessure qui grandissait en lui : « Et puis au petit matin, après avoir attendu la relève de la garde de la grande porte… J'ai… putain ! expectora-t-il incapable de continuer.

\- Eren, je sais que tu as mal. » l'encouragea Levi, déterminé. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à l'écouter ou appeler Hanji de toute urgence. Le brigadier était terriblement tiraillé : voir le garçon qu'il aimait à ses pieds, tremblant de douleur ne pouvait être un spectacle attirant pour personne. Il se convint alors de sa propre ténacité et lui serra la main pour lui apporter la force nécessaire : « Eren, je suis là. Tu te souviens ? Tant que je suis là, tu ne risques rien. »

C'était terriblement présomptueux et faux de sa part, mais Eren dans son état d'esprit actuel n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la vérité mais d'être rassuré. Partir à la pêche aux souvenirs n'était guère une partie de plaisir, plutôt un combat de tous les instants s'il pouvait se sentir ne serait-ce qu'une once soutenu, Levi était sûr qu'il pouvait grandement faire avancer les choses.

\- « Je les ai tous assommés. Je cr… Je crois en avoir tué beaucoup, je ne maitrisais plus ma force, il fallait que je m'enfuis. Ils hurlaient tous dans mon dos. Je ne voulais pas que Zeke me rattrape. » Son souffle saccadé, Levi avait du mal à déchiffrer chaque parole : « Et puis je me suis retrouvé à la Surface. Pour la première fois. En une minute ils étaient tous là, j'étais poursuivis, ils… envoy… ils envoyaient des grenades, ils brûlaient la ville… et je me suis retrouvé sous les débris après l'explosion. »

Eren ouvrit les yeux. Comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve.

Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, pas vrai ?

Levi quant à lui observait avec pugnacité les iris altérées de son protégé. Ses pupilles avaient triplé de volumes et juste après qu'il eut plongé son visage dans ses mains pour reprendre sa respiration, elles étaient revenues à la normale.

L'adolescent, déjà à terre, s'effondra davantage dans ses bras. Il était à bout de souffle et Levi, encore perturbé par ce changement si soudain n'avait guère la respiration dans un meilleur état :

\- « Ça faisait longtemps, plaisanta Eren en faisant référence à ses bouffées délirantes.

\- Espèce de con, cracha-t-il en acceptant son embrassade presque à contrecœur. »

\- J'ai l'impression que je contrôle mieux mes crises, non ? rit-il.

\- C'est sûr qu'entre ça et un coma, y a une petite différence. Putain Eren je t'ai expliqué que quand Hanji n'est pas dans les parages tu évites de faire ce genre de choses !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais véritablement les maitriser… et puis c'est toi qui m'a montré ces photos d'abord !

\- C'est ça, maintenant ça va être de ma faute en plus ! On te les avait présentées dès ton réveil, je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient un déclencheur ! vociféra-t-il.

\- C'est bon… s'écrasa-t-il. Pas la peine de crier… »

Levi lui asséna une belle claque sur le front avant de le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, cœur contre cœur. Eren vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire c'était l'endroit où il préférait être au monde. Tout y était si doux, si harmonieux.

Eren était rassuré : ses crises à présent maitrisées – tout du moins bien mieux qu'auparavant – il pouvait vivre presque tranquillement.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, mais Levi s'assura de le faire descendre de son petit nuage :

\- « Va ranger tes putains d'affaires qui trainent. »

…

Sacré Levi.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le froid congelait littéralement les locaux. Le chauffage leur avait été _mystérieusement et hasardeusement_ coupé et depuis, les entrainements et autres réunions ne pouvaient avoir lieu sans cape.

Toutefois, Levi ne croyait pas au hasard.

Perdus dans un brouillard glacé, les recrues de la 104ème et précédentes s'échauffaient dans un lieu singulier, délocalisée un peu plus loin de la cité et des bureaux. Entourés par une forêt d'arbres robustes, ils s'exerçaient dans une clairière les coupant de la ville et de sa pollution.

Ils courraient tous dans un parcours délimité et à une allure constante : les soldats ne devaient en aucun cas perdre la main dans un climat pareil.

\- « Faut qu'on leur tombe dessus ! s'exclama Connie à peine essoufflé par sa course. Pas la peine de faire dans la dentelle et la discrétion, BAM ! on déboule et on leur fout les chocottes de leur vie !

\- Bien sûr, et avec quelle armée ? lui indiqua Sasha le talonnant. Je te rappelle que dans le Bataillon, nous ne sommes pas plus d'une cinquantaine… et encore, en comptant les recrues et les supérieurs. Tu penses vraiment que nous ferons le poids ?

\- Bien sûr, le soutint Jean. Nous avons un entrainement bien meilleur que le leur !

\- Oï, vous ! apostropha le caporal. Ça va on ne vous emmerde pas trop ? Vous ralentissez la cadence, magnez-vous le fion vous vous raconterez vos petits potins après !

\- Bien caporal ! crièrent-ils en accélérant. »

Pas question de remettre en cause les dires de leur supérieur.

Mikasa de son côté avait achevé les tours ordonnés depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et s'attelait aux exercices de force en effectuant les deux cent pompes sans rechigner.

Pendant ce temps, elle spéculait. Ils savaient tous que les Forces de l'Ordre Rapprochées étaient responsables du meurtre de leur confrère - tout du moins qu'ils étaient en collaboration avec l'ennemi - alors comment pouvaient-ils encore se tourner les pouces ? Sans doute y avait-il trop à perdre : leurs locaux, une nécessité de se cacher constamment et bien d'autres interdits auxquels elle ne pouvait même pas songer. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de connaître les coupables et qu'ils ne soient pas jugés.

Elle voulait partir seule. La brune se savait plus forte que tous les autres, peut-être même plus endurante que Levi sur certains points ; elle était donc capable de gérer une infiltration rondement menée.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front malgré la fraicheur de l'air en cette matinée d'hiver la ramenant à son statut de simple humaine.

Mikasa avait beau être parée de tous les atouts au combat, elle se ferait tuer sur le champ si elle s'aventurait vers les terrains glissants de la vengeance.

Et en réalité, peu l'importait plus que de savoir Eren et Armin en vie. Le reste était dérisoire, bien qu'handicapant.

Cependant, ces FOR en liberté mettaient en périls ses amis, il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle s'exprime. La jeune femme se releva alors, rabattant ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste rapide puis se dirigea vers le trio de supérieurs présents pour diriger l'entrainement :

\- « Chef d'Escouade Mike, puis-je avoir un instant ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute, dit-il avec un timbre prévenant et s'écartant légèrement de Levi et Nanaba.

\- Qu'avez-vous _réellement_ prévu de faire pour cette mission ?

\- Je regrette, mais ces informations sont encore floues pour nous tous, et tant que le major…

\- Pourquoi ne partons-nous pas confronter directement les Forces de l'Ordre, pourquoi restons-nous à nous entrainer comme si de rien n'était ? continua-t-elle la voix particulièrement monotone.

\- La mort de Nikolaï nous attriste tous, et le geste derrière est encore pire que le décès en lui-même. Cet affront est sans précédent, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de spéculer ainsi sur les FOR sans que…

\- Parce qu'Erwin est une lopette qui ne veut pas bouger son cul, voilà pourquoi, l'interrompis Levi qui s'était rapproché de la discussion entre-temps.

\- Mais encore ? Tu te permets de juger bien facilement à mon goût sans proposer de véritable plan, le sermonna Mike. Le major Erwin tente tant bien que mal de créer une tactique viable et qui pourrait mener à bien, non pas une petite virée mortelle.

\- Je vous ai exposé cent fois mon avis, libre à vous d'attendre encore et encore que la mission se fasse. »

Mikasa toisait Levi d'une manière propre aux Ackerman. Derrière ses traits tirés par une colère rongée, on pouvait lire une animosité certaine envers celui qui osait être l'objet fantasmé des rêves d'Eren.

Mais c'était bien plus que cela. Mikasa entendait la proposition de Levi, et se sentait presque prête à batailler bec et ongle pour que les supérieurs l'entendent. Non pas qu'elle veuille absolument donner raison à ce nain, mais Eren et Armin devaient être protégés au plus vite. Et elle était convaincue que les FOR n'étaient pas blancs comme neige dans cette affaire.

* * *

\- « Tu as fait une nouvelle crise ? Et tu ne nous en as même pas parlé ?! s'étonna Armin.

\- Et bien, je ne voulais pas vous alarmer… on a beaucoup à faire en ce moment, et je pensais qu'en vous…

\- Et bien tu penses mal ! le réprimanda Mikasa. Comment est-ce que je suis censée réagir si tu nous caches des choses ? »

Eren s'en voulait, bien entendu. Mais comment pouvait-il réagir face à ses accusations ? Le meilleur restait de faire profil bas et de s'excuser comme il savait le faire.

\- « Je suis désolé, répondit-il sincèrement. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention, je… Je suis moi-même un peu perdu avec tout ce qui se déroule en ce moment. Et puis ce n'était pas une crise très importante. Levi était à mes côtés, je ne risquais rien.

\- Le caporal a beau être fort, ça n'est pas un médecin Eren, raisonna Armin.

\- Je sais ! Mais… à ses côtés, mon corps est plus résistant. » Les quatre sourcils de ses congénères s'arquèrent de concert tandis qu'Eren tenta de s'expliquer : « Je ne sais pas véritablement comment mon organisme fonctionne mais… Émetteur ou pas, quand il est là… » Il laissa couler son regard vers l'objet de ses dires. Des cœurs auraient presque pu sortir de ses yeux : « Je me sens invincible.

\- Eren… » Mikasa lui replaça gentiment une mèche derrière les oreilles : « Je sais que ton amour te donne des ailes mais il t'aveugle également. Tu as beau être un surhomme grâce à cet émetteur, tu restes mortel. Je ne veux pas que toute cette histoire te monte à la tête et te fasse faire des actions encore plus déraisonnées que d'habitude. »

Le prénommé tenta vainement de trouver dans ce regard maternel une bribe de jalousie. Savoir le point de vue de son éternelle amie d'enfance biaisé par ses sentiments lui empêchait de comprendre l'essence de son message. Mais Armin confirma la légitimité de la brune à s'exprimer sur le sujet :

\- « Mikasa a raison Eren. Tu devrais l'écouter. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde du fait que Levi pourrait donner sa vie à te sauver. Mais de ton côté tu dois faire en sorte de ne pas nous inquiéter outre mesures.

\- Attendez, attendez… vous me parlez de danger comme si j'y pouvais foncièrement quelque chose. Je ne suis pas responsable de mes crises ! Vous pensez que c'est agréable à vivre ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit, tu sais bien, renchérit le blond. Nous parlons des actions que tu peux commettre lorsque tu es sur le terrain. »

Eren ne trouvait pas quoi leur rétorquer. En vérité, ils avaient raison, il le savait. Mais c'était un défi de tous les instants que de ne pas avoir le fin mot à cette discussion.

Ils s'avançaient mollement vers les locaux, épuisés par leur entrainement. Les grandes portes vinrent à elles bien plus vite qu'ils ne purent le penser.

Combien de temps pourraient-ils encore pousser cette entrée qu'ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de fouler ? Combien de mois, combien de jours ? Plus personne ne se sentait en sécurité désormais et cela se ressentait jusque dans le comportement du personnel gérant le rez-de-chaussée, armé jusqu'aux dents et sur le qui-vive à chaque arrivée, peu en importait la nature. Une tension permanente qui n'était pas des meilleures ambiances pour travailler.

\- « Où est Reiner ? demanda Eren, brisant le silence après la fouille de l'entrée.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Et Bertolt ? »

Mikasa ne lui rétorqua qu'un faible haussement d'épaule avant de mordre dans la barre sucrée protéinée fournie à chaque fin d'entrainement.

Ils se fixèrent tous les trois d'un air suspicieux. Tout cela devenait un peu trop louche, et ces coïncidences de plus en plus nombreuses.

* * *

\- « Tu voudrais faire une… inspection ? »

Erwin ne saisissait pas vraiment où Levi voulait en venir.

\- « Une inspection, répéta-t-il. En tant que caporal, je me dois de faire avancer cette expédition qui s'enlise dans le temps. Mais avant toute chose, nous devrions faire une fouille complète, de toutes les recrues, y compris les plus hauts-gradés afin de voir si un tatouage ne s'y cache pas quelque part. Et par complète j'entends : _vraiment_ complète. »

Sous son regard ombré se cachait une menace : Levi en avait ras-le-bol et voulait chopper le salopard qui avait oser frapper un grand coup de l'intérieur. Erwin acquiesça alors, très sérieux et invita Levi à faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour repérer qui était ancien membre ou toujours actuel membre du clan H.

Levi était ravi de quoi rabattre son caquet à Mike.

Il fallait prendre les recrues par surprise, ne pas les prévenir afin que le traître ou la traîtresse ne puisse préparer de riposte. Malheureusement en ce jour précis, il manquait des effectifs. Deux effectifs pour être plus précis : Bertolt et Reiner.

Comme par hasard.

Eren lui avait déjà expliqué ses tourments envers les deux compères, et malgré le fait qu'il lui ait assuré penser qu'en aucune mesure ils ne pouvaient constituer de potentiels traitres, Levi n'était pas de cet avis. Son protégé avait, de toute évidence, la face voilée par les brumes de l'amitié qu'il portait envers les eux.

Enfin, il était inutile de préciser que l'inspection devait obligatoirement avoir lieu en des conditions où chaque membre foulant le sol des offices de son talon se devait d'être présent.

Levi se mordillait la joue en réfléchissant. Que faire ? Que faire ? Devait-il reporter l'inspection à demain ? Les recrues en question ne répondaient pas à leur bipper d'urgence qui avait pourtant maintes et maintes fois sollicité. Et pourtant : pas de réponse, pas un seul signe de vie.

\- « Putain de meeeerde… mugit-il très bas en se prenant la tête dans les mains alors qu'il était seul dans l'office. » Levi ne pouvait se permettre ce genre démonstration de perdition que lorsqu'il était sûr qu'aucune recrue n'était dans les parages. Car si même les hauts-gradés montrent des failles à leur plan, qu'adviendrait-il de l'avenir de la mission ? Et oserait-il songer à l'avenir du Bataillon Ailé, tout simplement ?

Il poussa alors les grandes portes de la salle, sa décision était prise : cette inspection se ferait avec ou sans les absents. Et ces derniers, une fois revenus dans les locaux, seraient sujet à ce qu'ils avaient pu manqué. Erwin avait acquiescé sans plus de cérémonie à cette prise de parole et Hanji ne pouvait qu'approuver. Mike s'occupa de rassembler toutes les recrues dans la salle principale, carrefour des offices.

\- « Votre attention s'il vous pl… »

D'un air timide, et alors que Levi s'apprêtait à expliquer le déroulement des actions dans un futur presque immédiat, Bertolt poussa timidement la grande plaque de glace menant à l'immense pièce. Annonçant son arrivée, un craquement inhabituel des jointures de la porte et un toussotement gêné. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer une pire entrée en matière.

Le caporal fonça sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie à peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte, suivit de très près par Mike qui arborait une expression au moins aussi fermée que celle de son coéquipier. Ils étaient fous de rage mais comme leur haute distinction le leur confiait, ils réussirent un temps soit peu à maitriser leur courroux en face de leurs recrues. C'est ainsi que chacun attrapant un bras de la pauvre recrue, ils l'emmenèrent dès lors vers une succursale voisine tandis qu'Hanji reprit le discours abandonné par son partenaire de longue date.

Une fois seuls, ils explosèrent :

\- « Où étais-tu ? cracha Mike, les pupilles vibrantes.

\- Où est Reiner ? enchaîna aussi rapidement Levi.

\- Ne t'as-t-on jamais enseigné de toujours répondre à ton biper, de toujours l'avoir sur toi ?

\- Je… c'est-à-dire que… » balbutia-t-il prit de court.

Bertolt savait pertinemment qu'en franchissant une nouvelle fois les seuils de ces locaux, il prenait le risque de se mettre en danger, lui et son clan. Cependant, il devait la jouer finement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un seul pas de travers sous peine de tout envoyer en l'air une bonne fois pour toute.

Il inspira profondément, et répondit finalement :

\- « Mon biper est foutu, indiqua-t-il en pointant l'endroit où il siégeait à sa ceinture vide, et je ne sais pas où est Reiner, je pensais qu'il était avec vous.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé en retard ? l'interrogea Mike. La ponctualité est pourtant mot d'ordre chez les jeunes recrues, et par les temps qui court encore davantage alors pourquoi ?

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé. Je dors mal depuis quelques jours, confessa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche.

\- Tu mens, trancha le caporal le regard assombri, et très mal en plus. Tu sais pertinemment où est Reiner. Tu n'es pas arrivé en retard par hasard.

\- Je suis prêt à le jurer ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il peut se trouver ! »

Levi le toisa pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde et ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux lui donner clairement envie de gerber. Il sortit calmement de son étui à sa cheville un couteau de combat qu'il prenait soin d'aiguiser chaque soir : cela le tenait éveillé. Il observait la lame miroiter sous les coups précis de la pierre l'affutant et prenait un malin plaisir à contempler son reflet minuscule.

\- « J'affute ce couteau chaque soir, raconta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Chaque soir. » Mike fronça les sourcils, incertain de la tournure surprenante de la discussion. Il ne connaissait le caporal Ackerman que trop bien pour savoir que la conversation n'irait sûrement pas en s'améliorant. Cependant, il reprit : « Pas un soir, je n'oublie de l'affuter. Parce que chaque soir, je me rappelle que cette lame pourrait être souillée du sang d'un traitre, et que jamais je ne voudrais le laisser s'échapper en vie. Tu vois le topo ?

\- Je ne suis pas un traitre !

\- Prouve-le. »

D'un mouvement empreint de rage, Levi rangea ce couteau dans son fourreau. Pas une seconde il ne quitta sa recrue des yeux alors que Mike se taisait gentiment, laissant la terreur naturelle qui émanait de son camarade terrifier le jeune homme. C'était une méthode comme une autre qui avait su faire ses preuves bien des fois.

Bertolt se laissa soulever ainsi qu'un enfant trop fatigué pour marcher et prit la peine de demander :

\- « Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, souligna Mike conciliant. Nous inspectons les recrues.

\- …quelle genre d'inspection ? »

Un frisson prit possession de son corps, il craignait le pire.

\- « Tu verras, ricana le brun. »

D'un coup de pied bien placé, Levi enfonça la porte du gymnase qui s'était en un instant métamorphosé en gigantesque salle d'inspection. Les recrues étaient toutes à moitié nues, dévoilant leurs musculatures filées taillées au fil des années d'acharnement chez Shadis. Tous étaient épiés, surveillés. Des gardes disposés à chaque porte évitaient toute tentative d'évasion : Bertolt était coincé. S'ils découvraient l'existence de son tatouage, ils en déduiraient automatiquement de son appartenance au clan H, et il lui serait impossible de faire marche arrière : il serait tué sur le champ.

/

Il s'était entrainé à cette éventualité tout le long de sa vie.

Il n'avait à présent _plus_ le choix.

Le jeune homme chuchota des paroles en gardant les yeux clos, comme s'il eut fait une prière :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lança Mike, amer. Les recrues doivent parler distinctement, tu ne…

\- Je ne suis pas une recrue, le coupa-t-il sec.

\- Ah bon ? s'amusa-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu es alors ?

\- Je suis un guerrier. »

Bertolt profita de leur incompréhension et se dégagea à l'instant même des menottes de chairs que formaient les mains de ses supérieurs. Avec une force insoupçonnée, le jeune homme sprinta du plus vite qu'il put vers les tatamis empilés qui formaient une échelle robuste vers ce qui semblait être une fenêtre. Sans se retourner, il envoya une grenade aveuglante cachée subtilement vers les membres du Bataillon qui le poursuivaient. Il ferma les yeux et enfonça ses doigts dans ses oreilles du plus profond qu'il put.

Le son que produisit la M8 stun grenade, ainsi que l'éclair lumineux qui s'en échappa l'étourdit et il perdit ses repères pendant cinq bonnes secondes. Malgré la cécité temporaire des uns et les cris de douleur de ses anciens coéquipiers face au bruit assourdissant de cette bombe, Bertolt savait que cinq secondes n'étaient pas négligeables. Il était coursé par les plus hauts gradés du Bataillon, il ne pouvait se permettre aucun écart. Sans prendre la peine - par manque de temps - de mettre ses protections, il avait misé gros, et avait peur à présent d'en payer le prix.

Il savait, après un appel d'urgence qu'il avait lancé, que des membres du clan H étaient dans les parages, il ne lui suffisait que d'un saut et il atteindrait la fenêtre. Qu'un misérable saut, il pousserait facilement la croisée et il serait dehors.

Mais le caporal Ackerman ne tenait pas sa réputation d'un malheureux bouche-à-oreille intempestif. Connaissant ce genre de tentative de fuite comme s'il les avaient créés, il avait pris le temps de former avec ses paumes des protections auditives sommaires et s'était rendu momentanément aveugle en constituant avec sa cape sombre une belle protection contre l'éclair brûlant les rétines.

Il ne perdit que deux secondes sa proie de vue. Il était hors de question qu'il s'échappe, il voulait le tuer de ses mains, sentir son souffle se briser il voulait voir son sang orner la lame purificatrice logée au creux même de son fourreau. Le brigadier ne cillait pas, il était féroce et guider par un caractère bestial qu'il avait fini par apprivoiser.

Dans une pirouette maitrisée à la perfection, il se hissa tout en haut de la tour de tatamis où s'apprêtait à s'enfuir le traitre.

Il était cuit. Il allait mourir.

La cohue se bousculait plus bas, Levi entendit soudainement parmi les cris étouffés des recrues blessées la voix cassée par la douleur d'Eren.

Sa tête se mit à tourner, son protégé avait été mis en danger par cette raclure. La rage qui le conduisait se mua en quelque chose de pire encore. Cette fois, Levi n'avait plus le contrôle. Bertolt n'allait pas seulement mourir : il allait finir en charpie. Ses entrailles et viscères se retrouveraient éparpillées sur le sol baignant dans le sang âcre du traitre.

Dans un rugissement, Levi se projeta contre l'adversaire. La vitre de la croisée entre-ouverte faiblit sous leurs poids et explosa en milles morceaux. Ils tombèrent d'un étage, le verre brisé caressant leur peau dans leur étreinte mortelle. Levi ne souffrait pas, protégé par la puissance de son aura.

Il crut revoir l'annonce de la mort d'Isabel et Farlan par le médecin lorsqu'il avait annoncé n'avoir rien pu faire. Il crut ressentir à nouveau cette envie de réduire l'existence à néant du responsable.

Le cou de Bertolt se déboitait presque sous la poigne assassine du brigadier. Les nuances de gris de ses iris s'assombrirent pour ne former qu'une tâche noire semblable à celle de sa pupille. Son regard perçait le malheureux de part en part.

Le jeune homme supposa voir se dérouler les derniers instants de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'une balle ne transperce le pavillon de l'oreille du caporal. D'un geste automatique, ce dernier porta sa main vers la blessure. Rendu temporairement sourd par cette oreille touchée, il perdit ses repères et lâcha son emprise avant de s'écraser près de Bertolt.

Levi n'entendait plus. Il ne voyait plus. S'il avait échappé à la foudre de la grenade aveuglante peu avant, il payait à présent le prix de cet affront. Pendant les secondes d'inconscience dues à la balle qui avait manqué de peu son lobe temporal ainsi qu'à la rudesse de la chute, Levi sentit son souffle se couper.

Il eut un ricanement sarcastique intérieur. Est-ce que cet enfoiré pensait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas se relever et s'échapper à sa guise parce qu'une malheureuse balle l'avait effleurée ? Oh, il le sous-estimait…

Le caporal entendit des balles fuser dans l'air, se forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son équilibre mais il voyait clair à présent. Et en une fraction de seconde, Bertolt s'envola sous ses yeux, dérobé à un mètre de lui par un Reiner à l'arrière d'un pick-up. Levi se releva d'un coup sec avant d'entendre une voix paniquée dans son dos :

\- « Arrête Levi, ça ne sert à rien ! »

Mais il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour parvenir à l'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à partir à sa poursuite, les yeux encore embués par les brumes meurtrières de sa blessure. Hanji insista en lui attrapant le bras :

\- « Ils sont déjà loin, tu ne les rattraperas pas !

\- Alors on va les laisser s'enfuir ?! hurla-t-il. »

Hanji était désorientée, elle aussi. Le _flash_ l'avait touchée de plein fouet, et un liquide s'apparentant à du sang s'écoulait de son oreille gauche, la plus proche de l'explosion. Mais elle était suffisamment rétablie pour avoir des propos cohérents, contrairement à Levi :

\- « Ça ne sert plus à rien, répéta-t-elle. Toutes nos équipes sont H.S. Bertolt a profité du fait que nous soyons tous dans une salle close pour nous aveugler, nous n'avons pas la capacité de les poursuivre.

\- Nous aurions pu essayer ! Et maintenant ils se sont enfuis ! s'écriait-il. » Hanji rattrapa de justesse le corps momentanément mou de son coéquipier. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les minuscules bouts de verres s'y étant immiscés… ou bien par autre chose ? Sa tête dont l'oreille blessée laissait s'écouler un flot peu abondant de sang reposait à présent sur les cuisses de la scientifique. Elle observa rapidement et sans s'alarmer la condition de Levi lorsque celui-ci porta son poing à sa bouche. Il le mordit de toutes ses forces en murmura dans un chuchotis presque inaudible : « … à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Levi ! s'effara-t-elle. Il nous a eut par surprise, personne n'aurait pu prévoir son attaque.

\- Si, nous aurions pu, s'efforça-t-il de cracher alors qu'une douloureuse larme de rage s'écoulait le long de sa joue. »

Hanji s'empressa bien rapidement d'effacer le sillon de cette dernière et appela de l'aide vers les gardes qui se mettaient à sortir du bâtiment. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas porter à elle toute seule les soixante-cinq kilos de carcasse du mammifère croulant sur ses jambes.

Mais Levi repoussa toute aide. Il se trouvait peut-être faible à l'instant présent, mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser porter secours aussi facilement. Appuyant fortement contre la plaie superficielle bien que désagréable de son pavillon, il s'avança vers l'intérieur du gymnase afin d'observer l'étendue des dégâts.

Une jeune recrue de la 104ème était toujours à terre, ainsi que Petra qui se tenait tout près d'elle lors de l'incident. Ses cheveux étaient tachetés de sang, mais Levi savait qu'une grenade aveuglante ne pouvait être létale alors il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Il chercha Eren dans toute la salle. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Où était ce foutu gamin ?

Et alors qu'il intercepta le regard inquiet d'Armin - qui avait probablement noté la coulée de sang qui s'échappait le long de son cou - Levi retrouva finalement les yeux émeraude qu'il convoitait tant.

Il se précipita vers lui pour diagnostiquer son état de santé.

\- « Comment te sens-tu ? Tu arrives à parler ?

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? articula-t-il avec difficulté, en papillonnant.

\- Bertolt a balancé une grenade aveuglante avant de prendre la fuite, fit-il amer.

\- Ça veut dire que…

\- Ouais, Reiner et Bertolt sont les traitres. Ce sont eux qui ont tué Nikolaï. »

Les doigts d'Eren qui s'agrippaient avec ténacité à la cape de Levi accentuèrent leur prise. L'adolescent utilisa son appui pour se relever sans prendre garde des contre-indications de Mikasa. Il n'expliquait pas son état, c'était comme vivre à nouveau une crise contrôlée. Un sentiment à la fois grisant et vraisemblablement dangereux. Seul ses pensées meurtrières le guidaient, il était prêt à tout pour voir ces traitres ramper à ses pieds, le suppliant de leur laisser la vie sauve.

Dans un râle caverneux et à glacer le sang, Eren déploya ses bras comme une paire d'ailes. Son hurlement résonna dans un écho tétanisant. Tout le gymnase cessa de respirer en observant avec stupeur le cri d'un homme endolori par les trahisons.

* * *

Aux creux des montagnes au Sud des quartiers riches de Shiganshina, liant les coins reclus des plages abandonnées par l'hiver et les rues mouvementées Reiner, Bertolt et le conducteur du véhicule de fuite se remettaient doucement de leur altercation. Le plus grand palpa avec bien des égard sa trachée meurtrie par la poigne de fer qui avait tenté de le réduire à tout jamais au silence.

\- « Putain, je n'y crois pas, commença Reiner la tête entre ses mains, on ne pourra plus jamais remettre les pieds là bas…

\- Bien vu, rit Bertolt alors qu'il avait failli payer de sa vie ce manque de coordination. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de ne pas t'être rendu aux locaux ? Si tu t'étais pointé à temps j'aurais… on aurait…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir !

\- Pardon ? » Bertolt crut saisir une once d'humour dans le ton de sa voix. Il reformula dans un langage moins soutenu : « Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Porco avait raison, nous n'aurions-

\- « Porco avait raison » ? éclata-t-il presque de rire. Oh mince, je ne peux pas le croire, Reiner c'est bien toi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui déblatères des conneries pareilles, rassure-moi ?

\- Pour une fois, pour une fois, Porco avait raison. Jamais tu n'aurais dû y retourner, le risque à prendre était trop gros.

\- Explique-moi ce qui t'empêchait de répondre à ton putain de talkie-walkie ? Tu as jugé correct de me laisser partir seul vers les locaux en sachant pertinemment que j'allais vers ma perte ? Qu'en est-il de ton « esprit d'équipe » ?

\- Il fallait que j'aille réfléchir, tenta-t-il de se justifier vainement. » Sous ses airs de gaillards, Reiner cachait une profonde faiblesse : la peur. Il avait peur du rejet, peur qu'on ne reconnaisse pas ses capacités. Il voulait prouver à son clan qu'il était digne du poste auquel on avait fini par l'assigner. Reiner n'était pas ici par hasard. Cependant, toutes ces discussions lui avaient retourné le cerveau, à ce moment précis, il n'était plus sûr de rien : « Je n'ai pas pris mes effets et…

\- Donc tu m'as tranquillement laissé prendre la route des Bataillons ? Tu imagines si je n'avais pas ma grenade sur moi ? Et s'ils nous avaient poursuivi ? »

Le chauffeur du pick-up se moquait bien de leur petite querelle. Tout ce qu'il retenait était qu'une offensive allait avoir lieu, et ce dans vraisemblablement peu de temps. Il remonta ses manches et attendit cinq bonnes minutes - montre en main - le signal de l'ouvreur pour qu'ils puissent enfin retourner à Ektyos.

\- « Et après ? ricana Reiner, insensible aux remarques acides de son coéquipier. Si j'étais venu, nous aurions été tous les deux dans la merde, et avec notre chance, ils auraient attrapé l'un de nous à coup sûr. Ne valait-il mieux pas que je reste en surveillance derrière ? »

Intérieurement, Bertolt admit que sans Reiner pour le récupérer, il serait bel et bien mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- « Ce qui est fait est fait, le pardonna-t-il approximativement. Ce n'est pas de mon jugement que tu dois avoir peur mais de celui de Grisha. À présent que nous sommes qualifiés d'ennemis aux yeux du Bataillon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à continuer avec la phase B… avec un peu d'avance par rapport à ce qui était initialement prévu, acheva-t-il acide. »

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de ruminer sa peur de la mort et ses inquiétudes maintenant. Tout allait aller très vite, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps aussi facilement.

Les deux s'étaient battus comme des guerriers depuis leur plus tendre enfance pour obtenir la place primordiale qu'ils occupaient au sein de cette mission. Bertolt et Reiner étaient prêts à en découdre plus que jamais, et tout les membres de leur clan à leurs côtés.

Ils n'allaient certainement pas se laisser faire.

* * *

Les personnalités artificieuses évincées, les équipes connaissaient leurs ennemis comme si elles les avaient créés.

Levi ajustait son gilet pare-balles tandis qu'Eren lui tournait autour en ne cessant de lui poser milles et unes questions. Étant seuls dans l'office exiguë du caporal, ils pouvaient enfin converser normalement, sans vouvoiement qui sonnait faux, sans politesse incongrue :

\- « On va les combattre ?

\- Ouais, répondit-il dans une urgence précipitée.

\- Tu veux dire, qu'on va mettre en pratique tout ce pourquoi on se prépare depuis des mois ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- _La_ mission ? fit-il en mettant l'accent sur le premier mot.

\- Tu disais toi-même en avoir assez de tourner autour du même sujet, souffla-t-il en serrant avec fermeté son équipement tridimensionnel.

\- Mais on ne sait même pas où _ils_ se trouvent !

\- Les embuscades préparatoires nous en donnent quand même une idée claire.

\- Et si on se plantait ? Et si en fait, on se trompait depuis le début ?

\- Eren. » Levi était fin prêt ; paré à en découdre, à faire face à toute éventualité. Eren quant à lui arborait le regard perdu d'un cocker abandonné sur le bord de la route. De ses paumes fraiches et rassurantes, le brigadier entoura les bordures encore un peu enfantines du visage de son bien-aimé. Ses pouces se rejoignirent symétriquement vers les commissures de ses lèvres. Levi eut une soudaine envie de dévorer ces dernières avidement, et de laisser Eren lover sa tête pleine de pensées tourmentées contre son torse, au diable ce jeu stupide.

Son cœur se serra d'avance à l'idée de savoir que Levi ne pourrait plus trouver le calme de leur appartement avant un bon moment. Quel n'était pas son bonheur inavouable d'observer Eren grignoter avant le diner vêtu sommairement et laissant entrapercevoir les courbes chaloupées de ses côtes ?

Levi aurait tout donné pour mettre ces moments sur pause et pour honorer sa promesse.

Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas.

Comment exprimer ses doutes et ses craintes à un être déjà empreint de ce genre d'ignominies ? Alors le caporal réprima non sans peine les horreurs maitresses de son cerveau, enfouies, celles qui lui zébrait le corps et le cœur, afin de finalement concentrer son peu de sympathie envers la seule personne qui méritait ce genre d'attentions :

\- « Je comprends que ça te paraisse terrifiant, mais tu es un soldat à présent. La peur ne doit plus faire partie de ton vocabulaire. Tu dois être prêt à tout pour cette mission. Obéis aux ordres, souviens-toi de tout ce qu'Erwin a pu te dire en réunion et tout se passera bien.

\- Tu n'as pas peur toi ? »

Un sourire mal dissimulé, entre indifférence et moquerie fleurit sur son visage :

\- « Évidemment que j'ai peur. Nous sommes tous anxieux, et celui qui dit n'avoir jamais peur et souvent celui qui est le plus terrifié. Seulement, avec les années, j'ai appris à maitriser cette peur, alors peut-être qu'elle se voit un peu moins que celles des autres.

\- Tu parles comme un vieux. » rit Eren avant de se prendre un violent coup sur la tempe : « Hé !

\- Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de tes aînés, sale gosse. »

Eren tenta de se faire pardonner en approchant sa bouche, mais Levi ne voulait rien savoir. Il s'éloigna soudainement de lui pour récupérer ses derniers effets. L'adolescent tritura le bas de son tee-shirt dans un toc d'anxiété :

\- « Je dois être prêt à tout ? répéta-t-il incertain.

\- Tout.

\- Et si tu es en danger ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je saurais me débrouiller seul. Ce n'est pas ton rôle de venir me chercher. S'il m'arrivait malheur, à moi ou à un de tes amis, il faudrait que tu continues et que tu ne te retournes sous aucun prétexte. »

Eren laissa planer un silence lourd de signification tandis qu'une lueur s'allumait dans ses yeux :

\- « Je ne serais jamais capable de faire une chose pareille. »

Le jeune homme avait les prunelles ancrées bien profondément dans celles de son partenaire, lui signifiant tant de mots que ses cordes vocales ne sauraient formuler. Levi n'avait pas la moindre idée du lien qui le rattachait à lui. Jamais il ne pourrait le laisser mourir :

\- « Mais ça n'arrivera pas, rassure-toi. Je ne suis pas le caporal pour rien, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce genre de combats et je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai. » Il fit glisser savamment sa main vers la nuque de son protégé, quémandant silencieusement qu'il rapproche sa figure de la sienne : « Toi par contre, tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à tes miches et à ne pas te mettre dans des situations catastrophiques sinon je me chargerai personnellement de te botter le cul.

\- C'est marrant parce que dans ta bouche ça sonne plus comme un fantasme inavoué plutôt qu'à une véritable punition... sourit Eren.

\- Qui sait ? Essaye et tu pourras le découvrir par toi-même. »

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement, mais les émotions exprimées se brisaient en vol. Pas de papillonnements dans le ventre, pas de tête qui tourne, seulement un baiser comme s'ils eurent été déjà plongés dans une routine.

En réalité et lorsqu'Eren se retourna pour sortir de l'office et enfiler sa propre tenue de combat, une larme roula avec difficulté entre les sillons escarpés de ses pores. L'adolescent avait comme logée dans la gorge une boule l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Cette discussion avait été des plus étranges. Pourquoi riaient-ils et se moquaient-ils l'un de l'autre comme s'ils étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé dans leur appartement ? Levi ne mesurait-il pas aussi violemment toute la gravité de la situation ? L'espoir de l'Escadron se sentait délaissé, il avait cette amère impression de porter le poids de la peur sans avoir personne avec qui la partager.

Pourquoi faisaient-ils comme si de rien n'était ?

Ces faux semblants donnaient à Eren une irrépressible envie de vomir qui s'exprimait sous la forme d'une unique gouttelette salée dévalant dangereusement la joue du plus jeune.

Pourtant Eren n'était pas dupe, il savait dans quelle horreur il s'apprêtait à plonger, lui et ses camarades et s'il connaissait malheureusement l'avenir funeste qui tendait les bras à certains de ses congénères, il s'inquiétait de ne pas saisir celui de Levi. Son compagnon était paré d'une surpuissance incommensurable dont les prouesses ne se résumaient pas qu'aux légendes de son enfance, mais malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire.

Comment le couple allait-il tenir au massacre qui allait bientôt se produire ? Allaient-ils seulement en sortir vivant ? Et si l'un d'eux venait à rejoindre les défunts ?

Eren ne laisserait jamais prendre place une tournure semblable.

Il n'était pas prêt à mourir pour Levi : il était prêt à survivre.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de se décider à franchir le seuil du vestiaire des recrues. Mais il lui semblait que la larme qui venait de couler ne s'était pas encore estompée, et ce malgré les incessantes tentatives de la faire disparaître. Comme si cette dernière était à présent tatouée sur son corps et sur son âme.

Un rictus nerveux s'empara de lui alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire un pas de plus la main résolument plaquée contre la peinture abimée du bois des portes des vestiaires, il ne pouvait esquisser un geste. Ses mouvements étaient paralysés par l'angoisse de découvrir les recrues dans le même état que lui.

À travers l'écorce de la porte, comme les plaintes maladives du bois, il percevait avec distinction la voix de Jean s'apitoyant sur son sort et répétant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire partie du Bataillon.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il se trouvait être plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un de confiance comme Levi qui avait déjà eut à vivre ce genre d'aventures plutôt que de croupir avec des dégénérés aussi mortifiés qu'il ne l'était. Peut-être. En attendant, Eren ne pouvait plus bouger un cil sans manquer de laisser dévaler les larmes brûlantes qui toquaient avec violence la porte de ses canaux lacrymaux.

Il fut presque chanceux de rencontrer Mikasa (et ce malgré le juron intérieur qu'il poussa lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans son champ de vision) :

\- « Eren ? l'appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu n'es toujours pas changé ? » Face au mutisme de son ami, elle s'enquit bien vite : « Tout va bien ? » Mais il lui était impossible de prononcer une phrase, ne serait-ce que d'entreprendre un son quel qu'il soit. Toute son énergie était focalisée sur son efficace manière de réprimer les tremblements dont il était victime. Heureusement, Mikasa savait interpréter chaque problème qu'Eren pouvait rencontrer et d'une main intelligemment placée sur son épaule, elle calma temporairement la valse endiablée de ses soucis : « C'est normal d'avoir peur, articula-t-elle lentement. C'est normal, tu restes humain malgré tes aptitudes. Mais rappelle-toi tes convictions ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Personne d'autre que toi ne possède cette détermination à vouloir mener à bien les objectifs que tu as en tête. Ne laisse pas la peur te paralyser… »

Le susnommé grimaça de douleur alors qu'il refoulait furieusement cette envie de fondre en larmes. « Les garçons ne pleurent pas et n'ont pas peur » se répétait-il en se souvenant des phrases que lui répétait son père. « Les garçons ne pleurent pas et n'ont pas peur » continuait-il. Ce souvenir vague lui revenait seulement maintenant.

Pourquoi donc est-ce que son père avait affirmé une simplicité pareille ? Eren était certain que son géniteur avait dû pleurer maintes et maintes fois, alors pour quelle raison devait-il réprimer une expression naturelle des sentiments comme celle de la peur ?

« Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. »

« Tu dois obéir. Tu dois grandir. Tu dois écouter. »

« Tu dois choisir une _femme_ et fonder une famille. »

 **Tu dois fermer ta gueule et faire comme tout le monde.**

« Tu dois ! Tu dois ! Tu dois ! » Eren en avait plus qu'assez de devoir rendre des comptes. Il ne supportait plus la pression mise par les autres, de ne pas pouvoir laisser éclater son bonheur au monde, d'avoir à cacher son couple, ses émotions, : _sa véritable façon d'être_.

Alors il lâcha prise.

Il éclata en sanglots en envoyant paitre toutes ces barrières ridicules.

Au début, cela surprit Mikasa plus qu'autre chose. Les Ackerman n'étaient vraiment pas très habitués à gérer les émotions d'autrui (ni les leurs à vrai dire). Mais pour Eren elle saurait faire un effort.

Elle le rattrapa en le serrant contre son cœur de toutes ses forces. Maintenant, elle arrivait à percevoir comment est-ce que Levi, un Ackerman de sa lignée aussi lointaine soit-il, pouvait aimer autant Eren qu'elle ne pensait le faire. Eren avait la faculté de réveiller en elle une vision de la vie particulière, et elle était prête à parier que Levi pouvait la ressentir à son tour.

L'âme tourmentée trouvait refuge dans le nid adéquat. Mikasa entendait ses complaintes et réagissait de la manière la meilleure qui soit : elle ne disait rien. Elle ne tentait pas vainement de lui expliquer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, non. Elle se taisait, n'exprimant sa compassion qu'à travers un simple cercle invisible infini qu'elle dessinait du plat de sa main contre son dos.

Eren portait le poids de la peur de décevoir le monde et de se décevoir soi-même sans appui pour se reposer. N'importe quel homme aurait fini par craquer un jour ou l'autre.

Mikasa était si compréhensive et douce jamais il n'aurait pu souhaiter avoir meilleur soutient qu'elle dans les moments les plus importants.

Craquelant la bulle protectrice qu'ils s'étaient construite, un craquement se fit entendre : les recrues avaient fini de se changer. Mikasa redouta les remarques acerbes de certains de ses camarades. S'ils osaient remettre en doute la volonté d'Eren et casser la confiance en soi qu'il avait bâti avec difficulté, elle se jura qu'elle les réduirait en cendres.

\- « Eren ? Mikasa ? s'assura Armin, les jambes flageolantes. Tout va bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Dépêchez-vous ! Le sergent nous attend à l'étage et mieux vaut ne pas être en retard, suivit Connie. »

Son ton sonnait comme une réprimande alors que ses yeux criaient « au secours ».

Même Jean, dont Eren se serait au moins attendu à recevoir une messe basse ou un rire mal dissimulé ne bougea pas d'un poil. Sans doute était-il jaloux de leur soudaine proximité ou ressentait-il la même chose sans se l'avouer ? Peu importait.

Subitement, Eren sentit un poids nouveau contre son dos. C'était Mina, une jeune recrue de la promotion qui devait trouver rassurant d'enfin rencontrer des gens en état de détresse émotionnelle. La jeune femme s'était engagée, elle avait par conséquent eu vent de la dangerosité des missions. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de partager ce sentiment de perdition avec ses camarades, elle qui désirait à tout prix bien se faire voir, sans doute par désir de reconnaissance.

Puis un autre poids se fit ressentir, cette fois-ci contre son flanc. Armin s'était joint bien rapidement à l'embrassade, mortifié. Il enfouit sa tête emplie d'épis contre le cou de son ami avant de lui murmurer :

\- « J'ai la trouille. »

Eren eut presque envie de rire.

L'amour de Levi était, lui semblait-il, ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux au monde depuis qu'Eren avait vu ses sentiments retournés. Mais l'amitié et le lien quasi familial qu'il pouvait entretenir avec Mikasa et Armin ne pouvaient souffrir d'aucune comparaison : ces trois genres d'amour lui permettaient de vivre, et Eren s'en était privé pendant trop longtemps.

En moins d'une minute, le parvis fut recouvert par les silhouettes tremblantes des recrues de la 104ème. Même Jean, au début réticent finit par céder et posa sa tête contre le dos de Marco. Bientôt les élites de la 103ème et précédentes s'unirent formant une rosace de bienveillance autour de leurs cadets.

Une odeur de solidarité flottait dans l'air tandis que les pleurs et les angoisses se calmaient au rythme des respirations.

Après quelques instants de pur silence revigoré, Eren se releva, brisant la sacrosainte union :

\- « On ne va pas crever aujourd'hui, s'exprima-t-il tandis que tous les visages – certains rougis par les larmes – se retournaient. On s'est entrainés dur, on a trimé pour ça : alors on ne va pas crever aujourd'hui. Et si nous devons mourir, alors battons-nous jusqu'au bout et montrons à ces fils de putes de quoi on est capable. »

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Je suis particulièrement fière de la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Ce que je voulais montrer tout particulièrement au travers de ce chapitre et que nous oublions trop souvent à mon goût c'est qu'à travers ce genre d'héros, on oublie trop facilement qu'ils sont en réalité comme vous et moi et que sous chaque carapace se cache une myriade d'émotions et notamment la peur.**

 **BREF ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **La relation d'Eren et Levi dans ce chapitre ?**

 **La scène de baston entre Bertolt et Levi (le moment que j'ai le préféré écrire !) ? Si vous avez d'ailleurs quelques critiques (positives ou négatives) sur ma façon d'écrire les scènes d'action je suis preneuse, parce que c'est pas ça qui va manquer là !**

 **Le futur proche ? La mission ? LA PUTAIN DE MISSION ! On en voit enfin le début, il était temps ! Le dénouement arrive !**

 **Fiouf ! Je suis éreintée ! Ce chapitre m'a donné tellement de fil à retordre... vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point. J'ai retapé mille et uns passages, inceretaine de l'endroit où je voulais vous emmener, ou pas assez fière du résultat, c'était terrifiant.**

 **BON. Je voulais vous parler de mes futures affectations (irl pour le coup haha). L'année prochaine j'embarque sur le bateau très bancal et compliqué qu'est celui de la classe prépa. Certains doivent déjà voir la montagne de travail à accomplir, autant vous dire qu'il me sera carrément impossible de rédiger le moindre mot pendant cette période de ma vie (déjà qu'en Terminale c'était pas la joie alors là je vous laisse imaginer). Voilà pourquoi je vais faire mon possible pour achever cette fiction avant le mois de septembre. Les éléments de la fic vont peut-être vous sembler se dérouler trop vite mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse quelque chose d'inachevé tout ce temps.**

 **Je prie le Ciel de trouver la motivation et l'inspiration cet été pour finir à temps ! Yosh, souhaitez moi bon courage haha !**

 **Merci à vous pour votre patience légendaire, j'inscrirai votre pseudo dans les étoiles (et sinon ils seront à jamais dans mon coeur).**

 **D'énormes bisous, Nizzie.**


End file.
